神魔曲
by LoveopXX
Summary: 2013年在百度貼吧的文，未完，因ao3被牆而轉到這
1. Chapter 1

序  
不管世界是神所造出的造还是自浑沌中爆发出来的，不管人类和动物是神所造出的还是自原古进化来的，吾皆为所有的生命创始的推动力和锲机。  
没有吾就没有任何生命。天使与恶魔、海洋、森林、陆地、世上一切的生物都归顺於吾。  
神和撒旦也要敬仰吾。吾就是生命之母。  
吾为智慧和重生的代表，司掌青春与美丽。吾为长久以来永久的存在，吾为永垂不朽之物。自遥远的时代起，便一直以美丽的姿态与人共生著。  
历经所有人类的成败、辉煌、衰退、生死、圣与邪、进步与退步，数千年来如一。  
吾源自进谗言的魔蛇，如今是披著人皮的毒蛇。以其魅惑人心的红唇、轻易催眠人的危险深海之眼、飘动著如魔幻陷阱的头发、与柔嫩香软的肌肤。  
吾之身如光辉灿烂的太阳般耀眼、那姿态如流动的幼发拉底河般美丽、微笑能使君王们臣服，但在那之下尽是丑陋与可怖的邪恶。  
吾是因当要除去的魔，是逆天反神的代表、是罪恶的象徵。  
凡与吾作对者都将得到惨绝人寰的报应，每次的轮回都将受苦作为冒犯吾的代价。  
血与魂乃吾的粮食，奉献於吾、让吾与汝合而为一吧!  
吾之声能俘虏人与兽、吾之歌能带来梦魇和欢乐。  
汝要小心、切勿对吾沉溺。不可爱上吾、务必不能被吾所掌握，不然便是汝的最后。  
吾不断在找寻著那能与吾力量相抵消的高等存在。  
他必是能打败、战胜吾的神明。他是死亡的统治者。  
吾与他同在、与死神同在。他是吾的挚爱。


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 0. 恶梦?美梦?  
雨下的很大，打落在荒地上的两个人身上。那是一男一女的两个人，然而很快的将会剩下一人而已。一位身穿黑色军服的男子和他怀里同样军服打扮的女子。男子的脸部表情冷冰冰的如落下的雨般，但他眼中却燃烧著众多情感。哀怨、不舍、痛苦、气愤还有…情? 但他怀中的女子却平淡的回望著他，带著欣慰、柔情、爱怜的与他对视。一副放心的眼神，因为一切都要结束了。  
「怎麼这种表情呢?这样可不是冷酷无情的参谋长大人阿!」女子用轻柔和些微戏谑的语气说道。可在她说完后，却有血从她嘴里流出。原因是她胸口被开了个大洞，前后都被贯穿了，而身下成了一池的血。  
「既使是这种时候你也还是这般不正经的说话。」被称作参谋的男人有些气急的数落道。眼看女子的身下不断大量的流出血来，又被雨水冲走，他手收紧了点。  
「呵呵呵…正是这种时候才要开怀点啊，我是无法死亡的阿。再说你自己的表情也很不应景阿。」  
"不必替我忧伤阿…吾爱"  
「无法死亡那就快起来回要塞工作去!」  
「那还是死好了…」  
"就算吾离开了，吾的爱也会留下的"  
「你! 」  
「哈哈哈哈…呜…咳咳! 」见到男子动怒的样子，女子越是开心的笑起来，但笑没几声便再次触动胸前的伤口而痛的咳嗽。  
"真的…就快了"  
「不要说话了。」男子用手抹去女子嘴角的血丝，但他知道这一点意义也没有。因为重伤的血没止住，女子还是会死的。  
「这时候再不说就来不及了阿，我就这最后的时刻能跟参谋长大人说话了」女子不顾劝阻硬撑著继续说。  
"唉…不甘心阿…"  
「…」男子没有回话，只是等著女子最后的话。他了解女子的个性就是不听他的话。  
「放开我吧…」  
「不行!」男子又有些怒的说道，然后又收紧了怀抱。  
「你再抱紧点我也不会复原的，作为死神的您是最明白的吧! 再说您的拥抱是要留给您最爱的那位女孩，不是我阿。」女子眼神稍稍暗淡点，似乎是有些绝望的。她费力的抬手，微微摸著男子的脸庞。  
"吾所爱的人却不是爱著吾的"  
「我…」  
「在我漫长的岁月中能为保护心爱的人而死，感觉真不错阿! 」  
"终於结束了…"  
在女子这句感叹完后，手无力的垂了下来，眼也必上了，然而她嘴上却带著笑容。抱著她的男子见到她断气了，低下了头，雨水让人看不清他是否在流泪。  
梦结束了…又或者才要开始?


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 1. 有些糟糕的早晨、或者说是预兆

位於义大利本岛的最南端、西西里岛。啊~美丽的热血又奔放的岛屿! 由如此的美生出世界的黑暗面、那些最为强大的统治者们的血脉都源於此。这座岛诞生出了世代传承的伟人们、我们的父亲和母亲阿! 我们的家人都一心一意的为了他们。哦~赞美我们的家族! 我们的教父教母阿! 我们是黑手党…Mafia。  
群山环绕的山谷里，放眼放去全是绿色的树林，如同与大自然融为一体般的。此时为日朝刚初升，露水和云烟飘荡在整个山谷中，更如置身於仙境。时不时的传来鸟儿的歌唱声，还伴随著潺潺的流水声。在这原始的森林深处有个与环境相呼应完全融入的一座城堡。一看就知道是座上百年的古堡、各种的尖塔高高耸起、墙上有著花纹雕刻和常春藤交织在一起、岁月的痕迹沉静在每一处。一股阴森、黑暗盘据的感觉垄罩著这里的空气。  
这片美丽的犹如童话故事般、却有著黑暗意味的场景就是这次的开场处。配合这场景、自然有位美丽的公主沉睡在城堡中。在城堡最北边的方位、最顶楼的幽暗房间，就是公主的闺房。就在黑白格子的大理石长廊地的尽头的那一扇用黄金装饰的白橡木门的后面。房里头厚重的俄罗斯红绒布窗帘紧紧的拉上，一副就是断绝阳光入内的样子。在幽暗中还是能看出房间的摆饰和布置都是高级品。小茶几、躺椅、沙发、书桌，用的全是红木雕刻出来的、再搭配上雪白底小花朵的手工刺绣出来的桌垫。精心制作的骨瓷花瓶与插得满满的杯状型的粉嫩花瓣开得大朵大朵的玛丽玫瑰、再来抱枕和坐垫的布料都是裁缝师的最棒的成品。在遮蔽的窗户旁有张宽大的四柱床，同样也是用带著花雕的樱桃木所做成的、批盖在上头的床罩是丝绸的、还绣有色彩缤纷的蝴蝶们，正好与被单上同有的蝴蝶配套一起。在这之中像被蝴蝶群包围的正是美丽的睡公主大人。  
不过此时的她整个人都卷缩在被子里，只有一小束的黑发露了出来。就这样安静的气氛持续了很久，直到忽然地上传来了"沙啦沙啦"的声音，就像有甚麼东西在滑行著。那个东西一直滑行到了床旁边，然后从床脚爬上了床铺。一路再继续滑行到了左边床头柜，对著上面放的一个遥控器直直的按下了开关键后，便也窝入了被子中。随后一阵震耳欲聋的流行  
乐声从环绕的高级音响放出:  
「我的说服能建立一个国家  
无尽的权利 我们能吞噬的爱  
你会为我做任何事 (注2)」  
这一下终於吵醒了还在赖床的公主，虽然她还依然窝著没有任何动作，但音乐声却被莫名其妙的停了，就像是一下子被切断了。当安静再度降临后的几秒后，百蝶被子下忽然飞出了开音乐的那只东西，显然是被人恶狠狠的踢出来的。那个东西飞得老远到了整整十公尺外的浴室里去，在一阵飞咻和碰撞声后。而被子下接下来露出了一只玉手来，在暗中却雪白的发著光、如同汉白玉般的光滑美丽不已。五根手指都修长细白，正是一只不曾有作过一点粗活的好命手。随后另一只右手也从被子里伸了出来，果然也是柔嫩的，同时每只手指甲都是修磨过、镶著亮彩的水钻般的美丽。两只手撑在枕头上，被子里拱起了人的形状后，慢慢的滑落了。坐起身来的背影实在是婀依之态，全身的肌肤全是柔滑白顺的，从尖细圆滑的双肩一路下来到紧收的小蛮腰然后是翘翘的小臀部，可真是无限娉婷阿! 就算穿著衣服也无法遮掩的好身材正是指眼前的少女。只见她轻轻的用指尖抚了抚长至臀部、那比夜空还乌黑的秀发，然后把腿转到床边落地站起了。她一站起来更能看出她身体的美，再下来的一双细嫩的如当红名模般的美腿、绝对让男人心甘情愿被她踩在脚下。而她所穿的La Perla (注1)的睡衣更是凸显她丰满的胸部。她就好比是艳丽的玉女伊莉莎白‧泰勒 、性感的 "爱之女神" 丽  
塔‧海华斯那般的能左右众人的目光。正是创建国度，在幕后统治世界，无尽的权利的拥有者。  
她的脸朦胧的被长发遮著，摇摇晃晃的走向了浴室去。在她踏进浴室时，之前被她踢走的东西以迅雷的速度把她的身体一圈一圈的缠了起来。那个东西正是一条有尽十公尺长的大蟒蛇! 只见它不断收紧它的身体、死死勒紧一副要绞死少女的感觉，它边喷吐著红舌向著踢它的少女的脸靠近。脸依然被黑发挡著的少女在这样危急的情况下却只是微微一笑，随之一股强大的无形气流从她被缠住的身体爆发出来，直接将蟒蛇震开弹飞出去。碰的再次与墙壁作了接触的大蛇更是气愤不已。只见它再次卷盘起身来，舌头沙沙地吐得更厉害，它已经准备好要直接以利牙攻击。  
「你干甚麼? 胆敢造反!」少女轻声但有力的开口问道，语气带著隐忍的微怒。但不可否认的是她的声音既有威严也柔美不已。  
「沙沙…沙! 」大蛇眼睛彷佛要喷火般，不断喷吐著细长的舌头。  
「为何不说话? 你的舌头是长好看的吗? 」少女继续有些低沉和挑衅的讯问道，全然没把大蛇放眼里看。  
「沙沙…你这恶女人! 乱踢人的魔女! 」惊奇的事发生了，那条大蛇居然开口说话了! 虽然一口嘶嘶的沙哑声但却怒气冲冲的骂人了。  
「你的用词有待加强…起码骂点有创新的话语嘛。」对著镜子开始梳洗打扮的少女冷冷评论道。「拜托哦，以前吾作为鲁克蕾齐亚·波吉亚(注3)时，人家对吾描写的负面评价都比这有创意。」  
「你-你打了人，还这样理直气壮! 提文艺复兴时代的旧事做甚麼? 你与那时的古人相比吗?」大蛇的情绪更是激动不已的谴责道。  
「我才没打你…是踢你。再说文艺复兴时代不过就五百年前阿! 算不上古人好吗?」少女边说边继续自顾自的打理。  
真是的，与吾的存在相比，五百年哪算甚麼?  
「你还敢说是踢! 有教养的女孩子会踢一下子就让我飞进浴室吗? 这是甚麼行为阿? 」  
「好了! 大清早的叫来叫去的你就有礼貌可言阿? 你敢对吾的作为有意见? 」终於不愿再陪蛇继续吵闹下去，少女语气转成威吓地质问大蛇。  
可怕的大蛇一听这麼几句话才赫然一惊，随后竟然缓缓低下头来，一副臣子向君王臣服的样子。它这时才从愤怒中清醒过来，也认清谁才是老板。  
「请…原谅我…主人。」  
对著镜子梳理乱发的少女憋了一眼大蛇的致歉行为，眼神一放松，转而说道:  
「行了! 我没有气啦! 亲爱的瓦杰特，人家只是被你吓了一跳，谁要你忽然开音乐，我正在做梦的说。」  
那个梦…是预兆…今天好像不太吉利。  
听到少女的赦免后，大蛇抬起了头，然后在看到少女手上替过来的梳子后，自动的用尾巴接了过来，开始帮少女梳头。  
在凌乱的头发被梳开、理好后少女的脸终於能被看见了。  
她的眼睛是地中海的海蓝色、但抬头时被光照到却又变成绿色的。魔魅变幻的眼睛和卷翘浓密的睫毛、可是能电死人的。搭配著浓密黑长眼睫毛和如画的细细完美的眉毛、鼻子是标准的义大利人的高挺高鼻梁的样子。脸蛋就个巴掌大、下巴尖细、和一双红唇如卡地亚的红宝石钻戒般血红。  
「明明已经走过这麼长久的岁月却还这麼幼稚…起床要自己起来! 还要一条蛇来叫你…」 放松了身体的瓦杰特窝在浴室的一角继续数落著少女。  
偏偏都是我老多事、叫她又被打、而且她都毫无悔意…一副就是仗著自己美就作乱的样子…  
可恶的魔女! 当心有天出现一个不买你帐的人，你就知道了。  
「若是表现的太过冷静成熟不就很不符合这具身体的十四岁少女模样吗? 人家会怀疑的阿!」  
语气一副理所当然的驳斥道的少女。  
不能随便暴露自己的底阿! 这样才是强者。  
「而且不买我帐的人类是不存在的哦。」少女随即再回话道。  
「喂! 不要偷听别人的心声! 」  
「那不是偷听，是我自然就能听得一清二楚。」  
气得全身抖阿抖的大蛇不再回话，因为它知道它是无论如何都无法击败它的主人的。所以在梳完头发后它放下梳子就从浴室里滑走了，带著一肚子的气。  
过了几分钟后当少女从浴室缓步出来时，瓦杰特已经等的不耐烦的把一件浴袍用尾巴甩给她。她轻松的一把抓住后就披上了，顺带闪个得意的笑容，更添美丽。接著她伸手向著红窗帘一指，窗帘就自己自动的打开了。  
「你不要老在那乱用能力…平时就很高调了…其余普通时候要低调一点。」瓦杰特摇著头又念到。  
主人您虽然活过数千年却还一副这种长不大的态度…我要有一天与您分离…  
「瓦瓦你…如同母亲般阿! 」少女原是稍有眼有惊讶而稍稍停了一下，而后忽然灿笑的对著瓦杰特说到。  
你不用担心的瓦瓦…因为吾在最初时就是独自一人…就算之后没了你，吾也会过的很好的。  
「我-我才没有这麼不听话的坏孩子! 」瓦杰特反驳道，随之扭开了门把，气呼呼的自己出去了，然后还把门用力甩上。不过它其实只是单纯的害羞了。可恶阿! 居然用那种笑容…冷静冷静，瓦杰特大人怎麼会被小女孩给打败!虽然她绝对与小女孩沾不上一点边…  
就这样大蛇边碎碎念的滑过若大的长廊、爬下楼梯去了。  
「阿啦! 这样就生气了阿…真可爱但也呆呢」甜甜的无奈又好笑著的少女，目送大蛇离去。  
长不大的到底是谁阿? 也罢了…要赶紧查明吾刚刚所做的梦是否为真。  
就在少女深思时，这时门外传来了几声敲门声和老执事的问候声。  
「Signorina (注4)嘉德露丝您起床了吗? 早餐已经准备就绪了。大人们都已经在餐厅里等您了。」  
早餐阿! 但其实吾真正需要的食物不是人类做的、而是人类本身阿。  
「知道了! 我这就来了。」  
少女的名子是嘉德露丝‧彭哥列，至少在目前的人生是这麼被称呼的。是黑手党家族、彭哥列的公主。虽然自从她的父亲，XANXUS的真实身分曝光后，她已经不算是了。是的，她是凶  
神恶煞的暗杀集团、瓦利亚的首领的女儿。但也是捡回来的孩子。据今十四年前去了埃及一趟的XANXUS从尼罗河里捡起并带回了小婴儿的她，更直接了当的说是自己的孩子，因而轰动过一时。就连九代首领也一直想查清，但都被XANXUS给堵住，坚持是他的孩子。看了可爱的不得了的她而心慈的九代也就不过问了，自然的关爱他这位小孙女。  
虽然除她之外无人明白她那惨忍的恶人父亲怎麼会把小婴儿带回来养育，不一脚踩下去就该偷笑了。但XANXUS确实是奇异的把她当女儿养，连句口头禅的「垃圾。」也从未骂过。他本人不知道其实他的坚持与怪异行径是来源於久远的时代中，前世的他曾和他现今的"女儿"在那时就有了渊源。而这一世，她是要来答谢他的当时的付出，但更大的理由是顺便藉机利用这前世的缘分来赖他的吃他的。 那时他在尼罗河中捡起的婴儿是迷惑了他，利用了灵魂深处的共鸣和她非人的魔力，在他的灵魂中唤起曾经的感觉。他因此无法抛下她，也才将她带回。前世中俩人确实有过的感情和灵魂的灵犀也让他们俩人相处融洽。她是真情真意的要答谢他，并非作假的。可惜XANXU全然不知道他所养育的是祸害人类的根源，更是在日后带给他败北和耻辱的祸源。随著她的到来，崩坏与毁灭也一同来临。  
在短短的两年后摇篮事件爆发、XANXUS被关押后，嘉德露丝便代由瓦利亚的其余人来养育。  
这安排是彭哥列的人们一直私下相传的可怖故事。  
「那个女孩不是人!一定是恶魔的孩子! 」  
「跟她父亲一样都是有著可怕力量的杀人魔! 」  
「来路不明的妖女! 」  
「那时婴儿的她让每次去接走她的随从们都瘫痪倒地…」  
「口吐白沫的…」  
「多达三十人住院，还住了几个月都没醒来。」  
「岂止如此! 据说她还会吸人血呢…」  
「魔女! 」  
「她还和蛇一起睡…是蛇魔女」  
而在背后说这些话的人们常无故生病，最常都是与口腔有关的疾病。  
当时两岁的她所引发生的种种意外，导致再也没有人敢来说要带她走了。  
这里的土地形势及龙穴的气对吾的助长有利，因此这一世更胜以往的吾。神不是你要她走她就乖乖走的。  
「乒乒乓乓! 」  
「喀啦! 啪啦! 」  
「碰碰碰! 」  
在心中回想的嘉德露丝在此时却被阵阵声响伴随著摇晃而猛然想起了她还有另一件重要的事  
必须赶快做:拯救她的早餐。  
所以她向衣帽间手指一勾，在衣橱室的门自动的打开来后，一双香奈儿的白色小牛皮、8.5公分高的水晶跟的凉鞋飞了出来到她脚边。 穿好鞋后她开门出来了，鞋跟只有一声清脆的响彻在大理石地上，便瞬间闪身来道了餐厅大门前。如同一阵旋风般的快速，让人稍稍窥见她的一小部分的力量。  
在她飞速地下到了一楼后、她一路上越是朝著后院的玻璃屋餐厅去、耳边就越听到阵阵吵杂叫骂声、东西被砸毁的破碎声、以及墙壁被撞击的声音不断传来。现在站在门前，里头的声音更是震耳欲聋。洁白的额头上冒著数个井字号的嘉德露丝早在心里开骂了:  
「喔喔喔喔~~!每天的一早都是这样的开始。没一天安静的! 一群欧洲人之耻的大蠢蛋们! 」  
看老娘怎麼教教你们甚麼才是欧洲人!  
餐厅里的景象只能用惨不忍睹来形容，原本闪著贝亮光泽的大理石砖现在全都是被一圈一圈的黑乌给弄的脏兮兮的、墙上的法式的壁纸也都有著烧焦过的痕迹、顶上的玻璃也破了好几个洞、长餐桌也缺了四个角落然后多了许许多多的刮伤、而桌上的食物更不用提了，已经全毁了。这一切像是被空袭轰炸过的杰作全出自於眼前的五位依然还在互斗的男士们。  
不、说男士是给他们面子，因该说他们是…  
「你们这一群没教养的bastardo (注5) ! 丢义大利人的脸! 好端端的一个餐厅打成这个德性是哪里不对劲抽风了? 阿? 回答我! 连老娘的早餐也给我波及到!」  
看到眼前这般惨况，却还是努力忍住不提高音量、极力要保持风度的嘉德露丝冷冷怒道。她无需大叫是因为光这样说话，她所说的每个字都如无形的冲击波般的直接打入原本还在缠斗的人们。单凭这样就也让整个餐厅就如同遭遇了地震般的都在微微震动著。全然只靠言之魄力就让那五个人乖乖的停了下来。  
「嘻嘻嘻嘻…嘉嘉你生气啦? 不可以对王子生气哦~因为王子没有错! 错的是笨鲨鱼。」 头带皇冠的磨菇发型的金发少年笑的露出满口白牙的说道。他明显的把责任推得一乾二净的，  
虽然他手中的小飞刀和钉在以阴暗画法而闻名於17世纪初的卡拉瓦乔大师的画作上的相同，证明他正是犯了毁损艺术品的大罪人。  
哦~!卡拉瓦乔，吾作为曾与你生长在同年代与土地上的人，见你如此被人糟蹋，吾好痛心阿!  
「呜喂喂喂喂喂喂~~~! 死王子你说甚麼? 要老子我把你切成三段吗? 」怒吼回答得是有著嗓音大的再次把顶上的玻璃又震掉一些碎片下来的"笨鲨鱼" 。是位有著流苏细长银发、其名如鲨鱼般弑血的男子。而他左手上的长剑正是把施华洛世奇水晶碗给整齐的切成两半的元凶。  
丹尼尔·施华洛世奇先生请原谅吾没有保护好您的作品。  
「阿啦啦~你们都太冲动了。要当乖乖的孩子阿! 」接下来由音调高而怪腔怪调，和搭配同样颜色奇异装扮的扭扭捏捏的人妖开腔到。他确实是最无辜的一人，但异国的瓷瓶是被他想劝架却弄巧成拙后打碎了。  
阿阿! 蟠龙花瓶阿! 这是怎样? 陷害我上拍卖网站找同样的花瓶是吗?  
「喔喔喔喔!BOSS请你看我的努力阿阿! 」又来了个大声公，自以为英勇无比的大叫著的黑发刺猬头的大高个丑男。最大伤亡是他干的，因为他在室内用出了他的雨伞雷电攻击，使的地板上的出现的一个圆圈一个圆圈的焦黑。  
喔喔~! 地板要翘掉重铺啦! 吾真要飙粗口了阿!  
「姆姆…我打坏的部分价值是…100欧元。」漂浮在空中的罩著头套的小婴儿，极力的撇清道一边施展幻觉掩盖被他的触手毁到脱线的金光闪闪的壁毯。  
呜呜呜…连壁毯都…去你的100欧元，那可是百年以前制作的，起码有十万欧元阿!  
在心中已经为这些受破坏的文物气到要痛哭失声的嘉德露丝正眼死盯著五名瓦利亚成员开口到:  
「喂! 你们人人都有份的，少在那边推来推去的。玛蒙你省省吧! 我看得一清二楚是你把壁毯弄坏的! Accidenti (注6) 居然没胆承认自己干的事，实在有辱暗杀部队之名。」已经对情形了若指掌的嘉德露丝在下了一次最后通牒。她的蓝眼睛明确的警告了她不想在听他们的鬼扯话了，不要再延误她的行程。  
五名暗杀者可不是省油的灯，少女这番话让他们感觉自尊被辱，在加上原先就还打得火热，怎麼能就此罢休?  
「嘉德露丝你皮痒阿阿阿? 」银发的男子大怒的质问到，手上的剑直指少女的咽喉处。  
处於随时会被割喉的情况下，但少女却毫无惧色，一脸高傲的与剑客对视著。  
「S妈…你可会比禽兽还不如阿! 连自己的孩子都下手。」嘉德露丝料定剑客一定不敢动手，基於他照养的时间是最长的，而且最爱管东管西的也是他。  
「呜哦哦哦~~说过不准叫老子妈妈的! 你在嘲笑老子吗? 」银灰眼中都快喷出火炎来的史库瓦罗大声吼叫道。  
嘁! 这小鬼居然变的这般天不怕地不怕，老子教育错了吗?  
不是的，吾本性天生是恶。不论你有没教育，吾依然是吾。  
「哪里有呢? 我是感激你这十二年来的养育之恩才叫你妈妈的。」冷酷脸瞬间转而温柔微笑的少女诚恳的回答到，虽然她内心的话证明了她是骗人的。  
大笨鲨，你的破剑才伤不了我呢! 吾真身是高贵强大的。  
「你-你…! 」剑客被这番话弄得有些不好意思但又要强撑著自尊，话也不知该如何答。十二年了…这个孩子真的长的这麼大了。那麼一个小瓜呆居然变成了大美人…若有天被别的男人给带走了的话…不行、若是坏男人老子一定砍了他! 就像最近那几个欺负她的日本小鬼们一样。  
阿啦! S妈你果然很关怀吾呢。哪有甚麼欺负阿! 吾完全没有在意那几个网球厉害但在分辨人本性上不及格的王子们阿。话说你这万年银发鬼居然说吾是小瓜呆! 吾可是智慧之尊阿! 可恶! 看吾怎麼收拾你们!  
心中的怒火和坏主意攀升但外表却一丝不显的露嘉德露丝，但这正是其之可怖之处。  
另一边其余的四人见嘉德露丝的脸色像是有些缓和了，而误以为她气消了。在她与史库瓦罗的对持下，其余人便慢慢凑了过来。全然不知这是蛇的诡计。  
「阿啦! 人家鲁思我也一直照顾著小嘉妹妹你阿! 怎麼不叫我妈妈呢?」一副被人抛弃了的不甘愿的人妖君这时硬是卡位了过来，又扭又捏的。  
我的小嘉真的很可爱阿! 对於想要像女人那样生育孩子但却不能的我来说…小嘉你就是我的孩子。  
恶阿! 吾可从未有过这样的妈妈。而且想生小孩的人妖，吾在维多利亚时期的英国已经遇过了，拜托你不要学他/她，吾会吐的。  
「恩恩~鲁思…妈妈早安」嘉德露丝语气有些僵，但还是撑起微笑答道。但其恶心丝毫不减的。  
「恩阿! ~~我可爱的小嘉阿! ~~」  
忍著背后的恶寒嘉德露丝忽然感觉一阵暖，原来是被冷落而很不是滋味的金法王子也跳过来，还随便的凑上她的身体。  
「嘻嘻嘻…呐呐小嘉! 王子也有照顾你阿! 所以你要叫我王子哥哥大人! 」  
嘻嘻嘻…小嘉其实也可以当王子的公主哦~ 因为小嘉会神奇的力量，一直在一起会很好玩的。  
吾要是与你一起，后代一定一代不如一代! 再说你早没了继承权也没王国，才没资格称王子。吾还比较想要英国哈利王子…  
「姆! 嘉德露丝我照顾你的褓姆费一共是八千万欧元。」名符其实的贪婪之子果然提到了金钱的索讨。  
哼哼…你去死在钱堆里好了。把你塞进帝王陵里去好了，跟赵政一起吧! 封的死死的!  
「恩-! 嘉德露丝 我也有照顾你阿! 我作过营养的宝宝餐给你吃! 」只剩下的雷老头也赶紧过来要邀功，但只得到少女回过头来的一记白眼。  
还敢提吃的! 不管是那时还是现在老娘都没能在想吃时好好吃一顿阿!  
「后头的你们两个还真敢说阿! 贝尔你都是故意恶整我而已，玩鬼阿? 而列威你还敢提到吃的! 那一餐是身为西洋料理原创的义大利人该做出来的东西吗? 而现在你奶奶我也还是空腹中阿阿!」这一会又让嘉德露丝的怒火重新复燃了、也让几位男子们意识到了她是真的很火大。顿时空气像是沸腾了起来，还有一股无形的巨大压力从他们头上压下来。嘉德露丝所占的地方的大理石也开始龟裂，一下便抹去了他们原先抱有的她已消气的幻想。在当下让他们全都赶紧闪不见，每个人都使出看家本领的飞也似的逃开。因为多年来养育嘉德露丝的他们知道…她若再给他们弄下去，他们都要去见医生进开刀房了。  
一时间餐厅的残骸中只剩下嘉德露丝一人，她伸出双手、闭上了眼睛然后将气流分散开来直追那五名逃逸者。但却在这时，她心口忽然被一阵违和的乱象闪过而打断了注意力，而她手一顿停下了攻击。 这…怎麼会? 吾胸中出现乱象，这是凶兆。到底是有甚麼事要发生了?  
决定这事更重大所以嘉德露丝索性先暂时放过史库瓦罗他们。她直径的快速穿过毁损的餐厅去到了后院。早晨的阳光洒落在她的身上，更使她耀眼美丽。但她脚步迅速的朝在远处的苹果树下大蛇瓦杰特的那边。感知到她的脚步接近了，瓦杰特抬头看了她一眼，却也立马感觉到了她的忧患。  
「主人您怎麼了?」  
「不知为何…吾有预感有大事要发生了。」  
「阿? 甚麼事?」  
「…今天发售的月刊ZERO-SUM会有很惊人很棒故事。」  
「当! 」  
嘉德露丝一脸严肃的说出如此的话让大蛇跌倒了。  
「甚麼鬼阿? 我还真的以为有大事要发生。你居然是指漫画?」  
「没办法阿! 今天好不容易等到它寄来了。原本若是在日本早就看到了说，但现在在义大利也没办法阿。」嘉德露丝一把抓起大蛇在看的书、兴奋的开始翻阅起来。她是想隐瞒她的第六感所带来的不祥之兆。  
先别让它知道，不然爱操心的它会忧郁不已的。让吾先证实…但这种感觉是前所未有的…恐怕确定会有灾难临头。  
「你真的是漫画迷阿…哎…给你看吧! 我去厨房拿点东西给吃。」瓦杰特一看嘉德露丝已经陷入了漫画中，便往房子里爬回去要帮她拿早餐。  
「恩? 今月有新连戴推出呢! 唔… "07-GHOST"…」一副发现了新连戴漫画而乐不可支的嘉德露丝想藉此先瞒过瓦杰特。  
在瓦杰特滑进了室内后，嘉德露丝便放开漫画将它摆到一边去，然后开始集中预知力分解她所做的梦。盘坐著的她被一股灵光包围著，缓缓的再次进入梦境。  
梦里周围的一切都是灰暗的死亡的大地。烟消与燃烧味飘荡在空中。然而…那位抱著吾的男子是谁? 看不清楚他的脸，声音好似也不清楚。吾居然受伤流血而死…还死在他怀里，实在不吉利。身穿军服却又被叫作死神…居然还保护他而死。是吾无法避免的未来劫数吗?然而…吾却觉得有些温暖呢…是爱吗?  
在嘉德露丝还在冥想时一阵强风吹了过来，把她放在一边的漫画月刊给吹得翻了几页。在她手过去拨开落下的落叶而后把书放到她腿上时，她顿时感知到一阵违和感。那感觉使她联想起了她长久以来厌恶的某位。  
呦~这令人全身不自在的感觉…一大早的真让人作恶阿…连称呼汝都不想。  
忽然一阵耀眼的光从她还握著漫画月刊的手中亮了起来，导致页上印的封面彩图都不见了，就只有一团亮眼的白光。而嘉德露丝拿著漫画的手居然没有碰到实体纸张的触感传来，反而好像是直接穿透过去到了另一个空间般。不悦眯著眼而想放手的嘉德露丝，却发现她被一股强力的拉力一下子整个把她往里拉。  
好样的! 敢来阴老娘! 汝是在跟吾宣战吗?  
嘉德露丝也集起她的力量助长她的回拉力想收回手，但那股力量却不让她如意，慢慢的她的两条手臂都进去了。在看见她的力量被压过了，嘉德露丝只有微微一惊而后放弃了抵抗，反倒扬起了嘴角来。  
「哼哼哼哼…哈哈哈哈!」想到自己居然会栽了根头，嘉德露丝仰头大笑出声，回荡的笑声终於显露了她那真实的黑暗面。此刻的她不是单纯的人类少女，而是远古的高等的神灵。  
「汝胆敢把歪念动到吾身上来! 先在书本上动了手脚、再藉由和吾灵体惟一的瓦杰特触摸过后留下来的与吾最为接近的力量，让吾被自己的力量所困住、再将吾拉入书本的世界。呵呵呵呵! 怎麼汝以为这样吾就这麼容易被关起来了吗? 」  
对於显露出了暗之面的魔女，偷袭暗算了她的人物没有给予任何的回答。  
「哦? 不回话阿? 也对呢汝从来没回应过任何人的祈祷。现下汝是在对吾下战书罗? 」丝毫没有让步的挑衅。  
这次的回应就是拉力更是增强了，眼看她就要整个人都被拉进去了。而放弃了抗衡的嘉德露丝已经距离发光的书本通道越来越近了。  
「汝若执意如此，那就不要怪吾跟汝没完! 汝居然会主动挑起战火来，这到底是打甚麼主意阿?强制的把吾移动离开这个世界…汝可是知道后果的严重性吗?」  
一阵更强烈的光芒又闪耀了起来一下次就将嘉德露丝全身都给包围住。嘉德露丝的身体被如同燃尽而发出耀眼光芒之星般的闪耀光亮缠绕住。就像是光明的斗篷把她围困住，宛如被圣光包覆著般。然后在强光熄灭了之后，月刊页数合了起来后。嘉德露丝的身影消失了。但被暗算的神灵的那股被点燃的复仇与报复之心绝不可能被包覆盖住。  
汝等著瞧吧! 吾一定要使汝崩毁! 要汝跪著请求赦免! 吾为永久不灭之神，而汝注定会成为败者! 可恨的神!  
空荡的花园回荡著魔女的无声宣言，风吹抚著遗留下来的漫画月刊。  
===============================END================================  
注1: 源自义大利 波隆那 贵得吓死人的内衣店  
注2: Beyonce- "Run the World (Girls)"  
注3: 鲁克蕾齐亚·波吉亚 （Lucrezia Borgia，1480- 1519），罗马教宗亚历山大六世私生女  
注4: 义语:小姐


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 2. 持续的不幸，生與死的相遇  
「嗯哼~…现在该怎麼办? 真是无言了啊!」说话的是身穿白色浴袍而里头还是睡衣的少女、嘉德露丝。  
而在数分钟前她从义大利西西里岛的瓦利亚城堡一瞬间(并非出於自愿)的来到了这天知道的鬼地方。所以她漂亮的脸上是阴沉的不行，神灵的自尊严重受创。眼神如同在暴风中翻滚的海洋般，内心里已经狂骂脏话了。但是基於她长久以来一直升作公众人物们，所以养成了就算发怒也要保护著形象的在心中默默发怒。  
那个没种的烂家伙! 把穿著睡衣的小姐从她家的花园里胡乱的塞到这原始大自然里是何等无礼的行为? 竟然这样对待吾! 如此对吾不敬…吾要大闹他的鬼天堂!  
目前的她是站在满山遍野的绿绿油油的森林的一棵树的顶端上。其实她在通过漫画月刊后直接从天空云端上一路头下脚上的朝大地落下，伴随著耳边呼啸的强风和快速的把她拉向地面的地心引力。而她在快要一路被树林扎伤前就调整了身体然后轻而易举的用单脚点站在了树梢上。柔顺的黑发和白衣在她轻柔落下后也一同平滑的落下，完全没有一丝的不整凌乱。  
哼! 所以这到底在计画甚麼阿? 难道他认为这个蛮荒之地会有甚麼能困住吾的事物存在吗?  
这小小的书的世界里到底是有甚麼啊?  
「眼下吾该如同好奇的爱丽丝那般去追寻…阿! 不，还是说吾要演魔法骑士(注1)吗?又或者是从这强行突围呢? 」  
嘉德露丝抬头看著头上灰暗的天空，眼睛的蓝印照著乌云像极了台风来袭时的海岸。 就在她思索著下一步的举动的此时，她前方的西边的天空中厚厚云朵们传来了阵阵的声响，这也将嘉德露丝的目光拉像了那边的天空。从云层中闪耀著金色的夕阳光辉，云如同被火燃烧般。声似雷鸣在天空的云朵中，隐隐约约有著一艘迷样的飞行物体的身影向著这边过来了。  
恩…不对不是飞机。没有那该有的巨大机器运转引擎声、而且形状也不像、很大一台呢。有著大型动物的气息、有点像是巨大型的鸟? 然后上面载运著…大多数为人类，但有六个…很不一般的人物们也在。  
而在那其中六人里更有一位最为特别的人物，吾感知到他绝不是人类。这样的人物可真是世间少有，看来该是位同具有神灵的大人物呢。这般的可是有两千年没遇见过了说…果然有诈呢。这麼就这麼的刚好就遇上这麼奇异的人物呢? 算的很准呢…  
「虽然遵从了他的安排让人很不解气，但看来他像是很希望吾和这位神明会一会呢。就让吾来看看这位神是何样吧! 」  
此刻迷样飞行物体终於飞出了云层，也让嘉德露丝能一窥究竟。正如她所探知到的一般，那确实不是飞机。那正是巴鲁斯布鲁克帝国引以为傲的第一空艇、利比特赛尔，上头承载的正是黑魔法师的黑鹰部队、以及帝国军参谋长大人。  
在稍早三个小时前要塞的军事会议上，黑鹰部队被派遣到这荒山野岭来追捕一群藏匿在这深绿森林里的黑魔法师们。  
「既然敌人是黑魔法师那麼自然要交给黑魔法师来应付。」  
「是呢、就请阿亚纳米参谋长去一趟吧! 」  
「想必是小事一件吧? 能赶上今晚十点的会议吧? 」  
会议上那三个最碍眼又最常找黑鹰碴的 "小恶党" 异常好心的提名他们出战。那三人一如既往的抱著能害到阿亚纳米的坏心眼、当然以前没成功过这次也不会有可能的。  
「阿~好像终於到了呢! 噢! 柯纳兹你看! 好大一片树林阿!」脸贴在飞艇的玻璃向下看的男子口气一副轻松愉悦的说道。  
「少佐请你正经一点。虽然这次的任务只是追捕一小群的黑魔法师，但也不能马虎。」说话的是在前面说话的黑发男子身旁的金发少年，他一表正经提醒到。  
「呐呐哈鲁塞你看这片树林里会有很多动物吗? 」兴奋的孩童之声来自於金发少年边上的粉红小个子。只见他如同去郊游的小学生般高兴的要跳上跳下，但因为他被一位高大的蓝发男子抱著而无法如愿。  
「黑百合大人，树林里一定有很多动物的。」忠诚的护卫的天蓝色发的男子双手抱著他珍重的主人柔声的回答道。  
「距离今晚十点的会议还有七个小时，阿亚纳米大人」一位中年的黑发男子出声提示报告到。他的话让在座的前几位全都转向朝最后一位尚未开口的人看去。  
坐在他们五个的桌子的上方平台的王座上的人物正是帝国军参谋长、阿亚纳米大人。他端正的坐在高高看像飞艇外的王座上，他有些微微低著头在沉思中。他军帽下的紫眸闪动著暗红的光芒，宛如体内有著一股邪气不断在放出。这全是因为他自昨晚就一直有种缠绕著他的一股不明的预感。虽然他一如既往的只睡了三小时，但极难得的他做了个与以往不同的梦。他原本的梦都是与他前世的死神有关的，尤其是那位温柔微笑的少女、夏娃，再不然就是那位  
为了保护他而牺牲了的部下。都是充满著哀伤和不舍的情感的悲梦。但昨夜却出了一起异例，梦里的他独自站在一片荒野中，但他前方却有一个人背对著他也同在。那是一位有著飘逸黑长发的身材奸细的女子，他一开始原以为是夏娃，但仔细一看就立刻认出不是了。女子的身高比夏娃要高出很多，衣著也不像夏娃的黑衣而是雪白的。他并没有出声也没有上前的动作，因为他感觉女子会自己回头。果然就在一阵从后方吹来的风吹过他和女子后，女子就缓缓的转动了头。虽然她脸转过来了，只是在持续吹抚中的风中女子的长发遮盖著她的相貌，唯独一双蓝色的眼珠看向著他。那种蓝不同於休加的也不同於哈鲁塞的蓝眼睛，而是一双透露著宛如远古的…和他很相似的感觉的眼睛。那双平静但高深的眼睛直直的看著他。那  
视线宛如能直接的看到他内心里去。由於第一次遇上了这般的梦，再加上被女子的蓝眼睛直盯著，阿亚纳米终於忍不住而开口了。  
「你到底是甚麼人? 」他口气威严的质问道。  
她看人的眼神让人很愤怒，一副关怀、清亮、透视的样子。这种眼神让人很厌恶…  
听到他的质问的女子没有回答，只是继续用蓝眼睛在看了他一眼后就转过头去，然后她抬脚向前走去。而就在阿亚纳米同样踏步要追时，一阵强大的推力和光芒从女子身上放出，将他的身体和动作阻挡住。就在他惊讶之余，他便从梦中惊醒了过来，他发现自己是好好的睡在他的房间的床上的。没有荒野也没有女人的身影。  
笑话!区区一个梦罢了!  
虽然他是不做多想得轻易的把那个梦消除打发掉，但他不予理会的态度可惜只到今天了。未来接下来的发展都无法轻易的如他的愿。  
「呐~~阿亚糖~你在想甚麼啊? 」休加语气带著藏不住的好奇心，轻挑的问道。  
被下属这麼一问阿亚纳米才从思考中回神，他抬眼看见飞艇下方出现的那一大片森林，开口下令。  
「找出藏匿的敌人、全数歼灭后便回要塞」  
「啊啦~阿亚糖、你心情不太好啊…看来这次任务的目标们都很不幸运呢…」  
就在黑鹰的各位在接受了指令后，而精神抖抖、致气高昂时却忽然感觉到了一股违和的视线在看著他们。原本的对敌人的轻松态度这时向被泼了冷水般一时要他们都惊醒了。一时间如同电流的穿过他们的脑里，让他们一下子变成全都一副要应战的态度。上座的阿亚纳米也眯起眼来，站起身来看著前方。  
「怎麼回事? 好像被人监视了? 」柯纳兹橘眼惊讶的瞪大著，头左右转动著要找寻监视者。  
难道飞艇上有偷渡者吗? 但因该不可能啊! 那是从外面…可是我们在空中啊!  
「嘿嘿…是敌人吧!知道我们来了呢~!」手按上腰间的武士刀，休加的蓝眼被隐藏在他的墨镜后面，但丝毫不能隐藏他身上一触即发的气息。  
哼哼哼~~~能不露痕迹的监视黑鹰…是怎麼样的高手呢? 呐~阿亚糖怎麼吩咐?  
「呜~偷偷摸摸的人真讨厌!」还是被抱著的黑百合嘟著嘴抱怨道，他的手中已经做好发动空咒的准备，单一的桃红眼珠警惕的环视著。  
真是的!居然这样偷窥人太没礼貌了! 阿亚纳米大人让我去把他找出来!  
「阿亚纳米大人请让我与黑百合大人一同去吧。」向阿亚纳米请求到的哈鲁赛也一改原本柔和的态度，他这时也散发著一股犹如母兽保护小兽的警告气息。  
「对方已经注意到我们的到来了，看来确实有实力让我们黑鹰来应付」语气恭敬的分析到的葛城也同戒备起来。  
五位黑鹰全都等著上方的阿亚纳米下令出击，可是阿亚纳米却没有出声。他维持著他的站姿，紫眸直直看向著飞艇玻璃窗外的景象。随著飞艇不断向前航行的方向，远远可见下方翠绿的森林一棵树上有个白白的东西。当其余五人也同样随著他们上司的目光看去，发现那个白白的是有著人的身形。那身影的白衣裙随风飘动著，而那人一头的乌黑飞动的秀发遮盖了那人的脸。来者一副如同飘飘然然的样子再加上又这般轻松的站在树梢上的姿态，让飞艇上的人，尤其是最前方的驾驶员们都几乎认为那是幽灵。  
「真的有人! 这样站在树上绝不是一般人! 」能以眼确定敌人的方位，柯纳兹的手已经微微的拔出刀来，准备迎击。  
一直没有做声的阿亚纳米，他泛出危险的红光的紫眼睛正如同狩猎者般注视著那位似曾相识的人。他轻易的认出了那站在树梢上的人就是昨夜扰他梦的嫌犯。那个女子此时又和梦里的场景重叠了，从一边吹来的风把她的黑发吹得满天飞舞，这同样的轻巧的掩盖住了她的下半脸，而唯一露出的正是那双令人厌恶的眼睛。那一双平静但潜藏著高深莫测的气息的惊人蓝眼。  
猎物自己送上门来了，也好，能一并解决掉。  
「阿亚糖，要活捉她吗?」注意到阿亚纳米目光的休加，虽然不明白上司那阴沉隐忍的怒气的真正原因，但他清楚该如何行动。  
就在阿亚纳米要开口下令前，而在黑鹰其余人还未向飞艇舱门方向移动去要下去捉人前，目标的女子却先有了动作。但她的举动却让黑鹰一时讶异了。只见她缓缓抬起左手，纤细的五只手指头和手腕清楚的被飞艇上的人都看到了，然后她朝他们挥了挥手。这如同在打招呼的动作让黑鹰们都疑惑了一下。但就在他们疑惑的瞬间，女子却一个身体的后仰，从树梢上跳下了。一个白影一闪的就从他们的视线里消失掉了。  
「啊!她跳下去了! 」黑百合瞪大眼惊呼道。他伸长著脖子要找寻女子的身影，但浓密的树叶们完全遮蔽了她的身影。  
对於落跑的女子，阿亚纳米的情绪只有更阴沉。被人闯入梦境、监视、然后大胆的挑衅后又一溜烟的跑了，任谁都会不满。然而他的不满与烦躁还有一个原因，那就是在女子跳入树林后，他居然甚麼都感觉不到。他无法追寻她的气息、无法识别她的灵魂、完全就像她消失了一般。  
难道她是鬼神之一吗? 身手确实不寻常、也并非单纯的黑魔法师。她到底是谁?  
阿亚糖~她消失了呢! 能这样隐藏气息果然很有一手呢。是鬼神吗?  
…不管是甚麼人、都需要调查清楚。  
「阿亚糖、我去帮你抓她来吧? 」  
「…不急、她一定还会出现的。现在的首要是执行任务。」威严的下达的指令是不容质疑的结束，阿亚纳米视线的温度已降到零下。遇上梦里纠缠到现实的怪女人，让他心情更是阴沉。他有种预感他因该不要与她有牵扯，但却又不能这样就算了。  
不论你是谁…我都会找到你的。到时就彻底让你那种眼神消失。  
阿亚纳米在心中暗暗定下要追捕的决心，而透过灵魂的连接其他的黑鹰队员也都同样感知到了上司的那股隐隐的不悦。虽然这实在是很新奇的一件事，但那个女子确实太诡异了，所以也难怪参谋长会有难得一见的执著。对任何事物都很少放在心的阿亚纳米，女子这像是挑衅又嘲笑的行动实在让他不愉快。  
「恩…居然这样就消失了，而且也没露脸呢~那位女子会是甚麼样的阿? 」休加脸上的玩味笑容大的一副像找到玩具般开心的孩子一样。  
嘿嘿…看来这趟任务还不赖嘛。居然遇上了意外的乐趣…  
「看来不能掉以轻心了! 要小心提防。」与休加欢快的态度相比，柯纳兹却是正经八百的。  
橘色的眼眸燃起了斗志，手缓缓的抚摸著腰间的刀。  
「哼哼!好像很好玩呢~」受了休加影响，黑百合也一副跃跃欲试的兴奋不已。然而抱著他的哈鲁塞就没这麼乐观了，只见他一脸担忧的在黑百合耳边解释著危险的可能性。不过听完的黑百合的一脸不甘愿的嘟嘴，显然代表他的不悦。  
老成的葛城没有说话，只是继续看著下方的森林，然后思考怎麼追捕原目标的黑魔法师们。  
「呐~若待会真的又遇见那个怪女人，你们猜她到底是甚麼样子呢? 」休加这时又冒出这麼一句不著边际的话来。可这却一时吸引了其余人的注意，连阿亚纳米都稍稍移动了视线过来。  
「恩…她的脸被头发遮著所以没看清阿!那她会是甚麼样呢~?」休加继续说道，蓝眼转阿转的似乎在幻想著那个女子可能有的各种不同的长相。  
「休加少佐、请把焦点专注在因该要注意的地方，这时后居然还胡思乱想。」有些受不了休加的这种欢乐态度的柯纳兹冷冷泼他冷水的说道。虽然他是稍稍有点在意那位女子的相貌，  
但不管是怎麼样的，都还是要抓捕的。  
「咦?柯纳兹都不好奇吗? 想想看阿~嗯…会是个丑八怪吗?」继续在脑补各种幻想的休加硬是要拉拢柯纳兹一起进入他的幻想中，一股脑的快速提议道。  
「呜~会是甚麼样呢? 她为甚麼不露脸呢? 」一同加入幻想的黑百合一脸认真的思考著出声道，而他的忠臣哈鲁塞也陪同一起探讨。  
「到时候见到了就知道啦!现在在怎麼想也是徒劳的。」原先未出声的葛成这时插话道，一副成熟大人调停孩子的争论般。  
没有加入讨论也没有脑补幻想的阿亚纳米在一边，静静的思索著那名女子的目的和身分，以他所拥有的现有的线索。她不是黑魔法师…能放出光芒但身上却有著一股黑暗的气息…到底是甚麼人? 若对帝国有害，必将其除去。  
利比特赛尔上的黑鹰们持续的向远端的山脉飞去，带著疑问与微怒的离开了绿油油的森林。在他们的下方，正是他们话题的探讨中心的嘉德露丝稳稳的注视著他们的离去。她没有走  
远，她只从树上落下后就还一直站在那里。只是她遮屏了她的气息和灵魂的波动，把自己隐藏了起来。犹如动物伪装保护自己般的，她与树林融为一体，所以阿亚纳米才感知不到她。  
「啊~~确实是一群奇异的强者们啊!居然能从远端那麼短时间内就察觉到吾的视线。而且…吾之灵视居然都无法识别他们，是受了高等尊贵的神的披佑啊!」  
嗯~当时在梦里没有看见那位死神的脸…他会是甚麼样的呢?  
「虽然我很想这麼悠闲的、追逐这故事，可是啊…吾没空来演这种戏码啊!吾今天一天的日程原本都排好订好了，这样一来全毁了! 吾只是暂且休公，不是不干的阿! 这下要如何跟爸爸解释啊!」忍很久后只差没有崩溃大哭的神魔哀嚎道。  
又气又怨的她乾脆蹲下在画圈圈了，但却在这时天上散开的云层中照射下来了一阵金色的光辉，而光落在一颗小树丛上。照射到的树丛发出金光，缓缓的增强的金光但却没有伴随著树枝叶子燃烧的声音。从低潮中回神来的嘉德露丝看著那奇异的景象，哀伤在一瞬间消失无踪。她眼神一变，危险幽暗的眼中也同样燃起火来了。  
「哦~汝居然现身了…」嘉德露丝的蓝眼看去映照著金色的火，但她心中怒火远胜於此。  
火焰只是缓缓的燃烧著，既没有热度也没有黑烟。没有任何的回应，也没有任何迹象有谁在。但魔女却清楚的知道是谁来到她身边。  
「嗯… "汝就是汝呢" ，最近都在这个新造出来的世界里玩乐啊? 但吾可不想同汝作伴啊。」嘉德露丝继续对著燃烧的树丛说道，语气带著鄙夷。  
树丛的火继续燃烧著，然后金火延伸起来，形成一只手般的样子指著刚才飞艇飞去的方向。  
宛如在旨意嘉德露丝要她像那边去往，但这个动作显然更是惹恼了少女。  
「啊!汝好大胆!竟然把吾视作摩西那般命令吾去哪!吾就算想跟著去，也是吾自身的意识不是听汝的! 吾不是汝的旨意所能干涉的存在。」  
汝实在欺 "神" 太甚了! 强行从原始的世界拖走吾已是大不敬，居然还来对吾下令!  
被这般雪上加霜而气愤不已的嘉德露丝乾脆一抬脚然后朝著树丛一脚踩了下去。树丛一下便断了倒在地上，而金色的火焰也慢慢的熄灭了。  
「哼!吾若是与汝，相见铁定痛打汝一顿! 呵呵…汝的幽默感一直很糟呢…但这次的吾绝不会当作是一个玩笑而置之不理。你已经失去拥有皇冠的权利。我成就了你，你却令我失望。所以当你堕落时就轮到我了，在你被焚烧时我会更搧风助火势(注2)。」  
冷漠的发出宣言后，嘉德露丝在地上一踏，便轻松的腾空起来，随即一个白影一闪的消失掉了。她飞越於树林中，在树枝上跳点一下借力的向东方飞去的飞艇追去。宛如一阵疾风般吹过树林，她藉由气流与风推动飞行远去。  
嗯?这个世界好像生命的能量相当强盛阿!光是这般的移动，速度就比原先的世界要提升了许多。源源不断的生命力…让吸入的吾，力量更增强了。果然这个世界很年轻呢…  
「就算这一切是他所策画、引导的，吾也不会就此随波逐流。」  
在嘉德露丝要前往的方位，前头领先的黑鹰已经著落，开始进行他们的任务。他们降落在森林边和高起来的山坡的下面，树木刚好留了一个空地，一片直径500公尺光秃秃的空地。有个山洞在山下，据说很深所以黑魔法师们全躲在里面。  
先被派出阵的是休加和柯纳兹，他们要从正面进攻黑魔法师们所的躲藏的地底洞。其余人暂且不需行动，因为据报黑魔法师们只有少数人而已，让休加和柯纳兹去处理便够了。  
「阿阿~!难得的地底探险阿!而且还跟小柯一起! 」  
「少佐请认真点!」  
「好啦好啦~~」  
而另一方面他们目标的黑魔法师们正在试法找最后的救命稻草。  
「该怎麼办? 黑鹰一定会来的! 」  
「我们根本不是他们的对手的!」  
「到底该怎麼办? 」  
在他们几人争论不休时，其中一人感到他脚下土地里有甚麼硬硬的东西。他把土拨开后发现是一本书，但是他看不懂里面的字。就在他继续摸索书时，书的封面上正中间却出现了一只眼睛。说出现其实不对，因该是睁开了才对。正当那人惊奇於这只眼睛时，下一秒就只剩恐惧了。  
「阿阿阿阿阿! 」  
一阵凄厉的惨叫声从地下传到休加和柯纳兹的耳中。  
「发生甚麼事了? 」柯纳兹停下脚步警慎的看著前方黑暗的洞穴。  
休加才想开口说些打趣的话，却感到下面传来一股强大的黑暗力量。但这力量跟他所熟悉的黑魔法不一样，不是暗徒的力量。  
「柯纳兹退出去! 」  
他拉著柯纳兹的后领快速的退出了洞穴，一边还跟后方的阿亚纳米连络。  
"阿亚糖，情况有变化。"  
"甚麼变化?"阿亚纳米冷酷的质问在他脑中响起。  
"这个嘛…我也不知道…不过可能不会简单的结束了。"  
位於飞艇上的阿亚纳米听到这话，紫眼危险的眯起来。他透过跟休加的连接也感觉到了地洞里传来的异样力量。其余黑鹰也同样感受到了，所以在阿亚纳米快步离开飞艇时，他们也一同跟上。出了飞艇后他们看到不远处的休加和柯纳兹，还有跟在他们后面的一股炸开了地的黑乌乌的膨胀物。休加他们退到阿亚纳米所站的位置，一同看著那诡异的不明物体。  
「那是甚麼东西阿? 」发问的是黑百合，但哈鲁赛和其他黑鹰们都同样给不出答案。  
而就在这时，那团东西转变了形状，开始分裂成各种的动物的样子。有大鸟、狼、大蛇、熊、驴子、蟾蜍等等的动物都出现了。只不过全都是全身漆黑的，如刚从油坑里爬出般，而它们全都朝黑鹰们张牙舞爪的露出敌意。  
「唉呀~它们想攻过来阿」黑百合挥去了前面的惊奇和疑惑，举起右手准备要放出黑魔法。  
哼!不过是动物，居然敢对阿亚纳米大人不敬!  
眼看如此一战不可避免，黑鹰们全都做好迎战准备。而下一秒，那些怪物们全都向他们扑上来。  
「嘿嘿!看来能玩的开心点呢」休加推了推墨镜笑说道，完全没有紧张感的样子。  
"阿亚糖退后吧!有我们就够了"  
"哼…上!"  
威严的命令一下，五人都冲向前交战去了。然而他们原本以为会轻松解决的战役却在交手几下后，发现了大错特错了。因为不管他们怎麼砍、怎麼用黑魔法，都只有让那些怪物们变得更大，分裂的更多，更厉害。那些怪物如同黑泥一般，被砍后又会合体、又分裂、又再生。这些不是他们所熟知的黑魔法和暗徒，是如异世界的未知物般。一直以来他们的战斗方法如今却不管用，让他们开始伤脑筋了。  
「这下麻烦了呢」葛城一边手不停的武剑，一边感叹道。  
晚上的会议可能会赶不上了。 虽然那担心会议想法与其余人并非共有的。  
因为数量增多了，前方的休加他们便难将所有的怪物都挡下，所以有几只便冲向了阿亚纳米。  
「阿亚糖! 」  
阿亚纳米对休加的肉麻的呼喊声不作任何回答，只是迅速的拔剑斩下那五只大胆的怪物。但跟休加他们遇到的事也同样发生了，原本的五只被砍后变成了十五只。  
阿亚纳米面对如此不利的情况也没有任何情绪波动，他转而用右手发出空咒来回击。但发几枚后的结果也是一样，那些怪物还是一样打不死。反而吸收了阿亚纳米的空咒更是爆走的厉害。膨胀的中心不断的一直扩散，很快的就要蔓延到飞空艇停放的位置。  
「哼…」对此难缠的情形，阿亚纳米只是冷哼一声，继续奋战。对於这意外的转变，他没有多想，只是要快点执行任务，这不过是一个小插曲罢了。  
「阿!呜…」黑百合发出惊呼，因为他放出的暗徒被怪物们吞噬，而且还越逼近他身边。  
「黑百合大人! 」见到主人有危机，不远处的哈鲁赛一个箭步冲杀过来护主。  
虽然没有人有受伤，但军服的边角都有了破损和缺角。刀剑上也被染的黑乌乌的，然而怪物却没有停歇，反而越有狠劲。  
在这看似不利的情形下，却强制出现了转机。从站在最外围也最靠近森林的阿亚纳米的后方，忽然快速的飞出了一条长长的东西来。那东西飞过和阿亚纳米不过一公尺的距离。那是一条绿色的小蛇，只见它一把缠住其中一只黑乌的大熊，张口便咬住熊的头。这一咬还不稀奇，而是咬了之后，黑泥的大熊却像是被强行吸入了它的口中一样，被吃的一乾二净了。看到此情景，原本还在战斗的黑鹰们都停下了。就算他们停手也没有危险，因为那些黑泥怪物们在绿蛇未飞出前几秒，就行动变慢也后退了。如今看到绿蛇这般在大吃，更是都退避三舍，如同被围困的野兽般低低发出吼声。看著绿蛇吃完了大熊后，它又缠住了另一只狼，也一样吸入了体内。但正当它还要再吃其他动物的时候，从它飞来的方向、也就是阿亚纳米正  
后方，传来了一声女声。  
「不能一直吃垃圾食物阿!等会肚子痛哦! 」如同母亲提醒贪吃的孩子般的柔美嗓音说道。  
绿色的小蛇一听到，就松开了还缠住的猎物，一下子又往回飞去。黑鹰们看著它飞回去，落在了一位从森林阴影里走出的黑发、穿白衣的女子头上。细小的绿蛇如同皇冠般绕在女子头上，对此女子只是伸手摸摸它。女子的脸和刚才一样还是被长长的黑发挡住看不清，但距离近点的现在，能看到她高挺的鼻子和红润的双唇。顶著绿蛇的她慢慢的走来，一步一步的、不快不慢，高跟鞋一声一声敲响在地上。  
「可是很好吃阿!黑暗物质最甜美了嘛~」一声幼童的稚嫩声音响起，说话的是那只绿蛇。  
对於蛇开口说话而感到意外的黑鹰们，直盯著她们一人一蛇看。不过只有阿亚纳米眼神没有惊奇，而是持续警戒。他当然认出是先前那位女子，所以在女子走到他剑范围里时，便直抵著女子的颈子。受到这般阻挡，女子停下脚步，脸朝他看去。在这近距离下，女子黑发后的稍稍露出的蓝眼与阿亚纳米的紫眼对视，但她非常平静，完全没有生命被威胁的恐惧。  
「大胆!居然对主人刀刃相向! 」小绿蛇开口气愤的骂道，红舌吐阿吐的，险些要露出牙来，跟她主人的冷静一点也不一样。  
「小青乖，不知者是无罪的」女子安抚道。说完女子微微屈膝，对著阿亚纳米行了个淑女礼，然后说道:  
「晚安先生。」

注1:CLAMP的早期漫画作品 三女被光包围带到异世界 从高空中落下  
注2: Linkin Park- Burn It Down 联合公园  
====================TBC============================


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 3. 更深的阴谋、生与死相随  
"唉呀!渐渐处於下风了呢"在黑鹰与怪物们战斗的后方黑暗的森林里，一边观战而在心中感叹的嘉德露丝，眼看身手不凡的六人斗了很久却没解决。她在前来的路上就感觉地下有甚麼东西，一股黑暗的东西在，跟这个世界格格不入的感觉。  
虽然那些人身上也有黑暗的气息，但这股却跟他们的不一样。反而跟吾的世界里的比较相像。难道吾刚才落下时，有甚麼东西一起来了吗?若真是如此，那这就不只是他在搞鬼了…连下面的都一起来整我吗?  
她追到怪异飞艇降落的地方，便知道那股黑暗力量是甚麼了。那是她所熟悉的女巫的魔法，但看来跟这里的黑暗力量接触后而失控了。她原先对那位神灵先生有信心，但发现因为他也是黑暗系的，所以攻击不但不奏效，反而让那些怪物更强大。不过她发现那位的眼神丝毫没有动摇，所以她知道他一定会自己处理好的，而她就不用帮他。只可惜，别人不这麼想。  
「恩~~~!呼~好舒服阿! 」她左手上的金蛇手环忽然舒展了身体动了起来，还一边打哈欠边扭动身体。黄金蛇活了过来，然后颜色变成了青绿色的。  
「你真能睡阿…吾刚才历经了一堆事，你居然都没有醒来呢! 」嘉德露丝看著刚睡醒的小绿蛇、翻白眼无奈叹道。  
「恩?主人我们在哪阿? 」小蛇左看右看，发现是在一片谜样森林中，迷惑的问道。  
异世界，吾遭滑铁卢了，被上面那位暗算强制送到这里了。  
恩?上面…天空的上面的那位…神吗?  
对的，那活久了皮痒的老头。  
他怎麼能这样?破坏三界的协定，把主人您赶走是大不敬阿!  
几千年来吾俩不断争斗，如今难得他亲手搞掉吾，算他有两下。  
那下面的、地狱的、魔界的没有…  
哼…看看吧，若是有念吾为恶之母之情的话。  
主仆俩想到这，语气变的有点暗淡，随后便陷入沉默。就在这时前方的打斗声才换回了她们的注意力。  
「喔呀!还满厉害的呢! 可是好像要不行了…主人不帮帮他们吗?」  
「人家帅军人卖力战斗多养眼阿!再多看一下阿! 」  
「主人您看上哪个了吗? 」  
「恩…每个都很不错阿。很难选择阿…」  
「呵呵，您一定喜欢那个戴帽子的吧?有领袖气质、战斗时又威严强大、加上脸很英俊阿。」  
「小青，不要随便揣测吾的思想阿。」语气虽然似警告，但嘉德露丝没有不悦，反倒是微笑著的。  
「主人您都笑了就是默认了阿! 」小绿蛇看主人没有不悦，反而还笑著，就知道它猜中了。  
主人又恋爱了啦~很好，起码因该能快乐点…把之前那群年轻网球男孩抛到脑后。  
吾听到了哦!  
「阿!对不起主人!我不是故意要掀您的伤疤的」心思被读到的小蛇一时以为会招来主人的愤怒，吓的道歉。  
「罢了…那些都过去了。」嘉德露丝摸了摸绿蛇的小头。  
「谢主人原谅。」小蛇头低下，如鞠躬般。  
「说来你不饿吗? 」嘉德露丝视线看向那群黑泥怪物们问道。  
「恩?是的，其实我是饿醒的…」小蛇有些不好意思的把头转开说道。  
「那就去吧~」嘉德露丝抬手指向那团黑泥。  
「真的可以吗?主人! 」太惊讶居然能被允许进食，小蛇眼睛险些睁大的要掉出来。  
「想吃何必忍呢? 」魔女主人邪魅的一笑，眼中闪了一下饥饿的光。  
也正是因为这番话，小绿蛇才飞也似的冲出了森林开始大吃特吃。而现在的情况就是这麼来的。  
「晚安先生。」  
故事从这句招呼再开。  
在嘉德露丝行完礼说完话后，阿亚纳米继续拿剑指著她的咽喉，神情冰冷的。  
她从后方走来，直到她出声前，我都没察觉到她在。她在边上等了多久?现在为何要出现?  
他紫眸死盯著这位始终没露脸的女子，一副想看破她真身和企图。然后他注意到原先得那些怪物们在女子出现后，更是全窝在一起，一副怕得要死得样子，更让他对女子的身分疑惑。  
这近距离下，他起码明白了女子不是鬼神，她的灵魂不是他所找寻得碎片。  
"喔~那个女人好高阿!能跟阿亚糖平视呢"  
"少佐!那不是因该注意的地方!"  
虽然被柯纳兹提醒，休加还是继续打量女子。  
"恩…腿好长阿。"  
"少佐!"  
不过另一边的嘉德露丝也没多认真就是了。对著阿亚纳米的俊脸，一人一蛇开始见赏大会了。  
哇!近看真是迷人阿!这连吾前几位夫君们都比不上阿!  
主人~他是紫色眼睛的!  
恩~而且带有计画的目光让人想到另外那同样紫眼的人。  
阿!您是说现代转世的那个坏德川家光(注1)吗?  
他不管以前还现在都没好过好吗?  
呵呵~主人只是不喜欢另一位 "家光"(注2)而在迁怒吧!  
小青…  
阿阿!我又多嘴了!  
和阿亚纳米的心思完全相反，主仆二人上演的心里对话可是欢乐不已。但她们的对话接下来就中断了，因为两人感觉到了熟悉的存在，从头顶上的天空。  
哦~~~主人!瓦杰特来了!  
恩…总算来了。  
「前面的先生们快后退。」嘉德露丝对著前方的其他黑鹰队员说道。  
咦?她在跟我们说话?  
为什麼要后退?  
她被阿亚纳米大人用剑指著居然不会怕!  
黑百合大人先冷静，不能攻击。  
要我们后退是她知道甚麼吗?  
五人的想法透过连结在阿亚纳米的脑中响起。接收了部下思想的阿亚纳米对他们下令:  
"不要动!"  
「好吧…我不强迫你们后退，只是等会不要说我没警告你们阿! 」不算不听他们的交谈，嘉德露丝也看的出他们没有要照她说的作的打算。但她知道不能硬逼。所以她双手抱胸，耸了肩，头转开说道。她另一边嘴角微微上扬，等著看好戏。  
「因为他们是男人嘛~」小绿蛇语气有些鄙夷的说道。  
小青…  
恩?阿阿!对不起主人!  
不，没关系。你说的很对。  
咦?真的吗?恩!对!因为男人都不听女人的话。  
「那个，小姐?可以请问你为甚麼要我们后退吗? 」替上司发问的是葛城。  
被问道的嘉德露丝头转向了葛城的位置，然后两边嘴角都扬起了笑。  
「不然等下你们帅气的脸都会黑了哦! 」  
得到这依然让人一头雾水的答案的葛城，本想开口再问下去时。却在这时听到上空传来了怪声  
「阿~阿~阿~阿~阿~!」  
长长的一声 "阿"的叫声不断传来，而且还越来越接近。  
"哈哈!瓦杰特的叫声跟鲁夫的好像阿!"  
"要张屏障了哦"  
「恩?有甚麼东西掉下来了呢! 」抬头看向上空的休加看到了隐约落下的影子，好奇发问道。  
他这一问把其他人的注意力也都转向天空看去，连阿亚纳米也稍稍移动了视线，但他手上的剑丝毫没有移动的打算。  
"他手这样举著拿剑不酸吗?"看著闪寒光的剑锋，嘉德露丝在心中纳闷著。  
"说不定他已经抽筋了才动不了的!"  
「呵呵呵…」嘉德露丝没忍住笑了出来，这一笑又把黑鹰的视线拉了回来，还有更贴近的剑锋。  
「笑甚麼!? 」阿亚纳米质问道，他很不喜欢这种似在开玩笑的笑声。  
嘉德露丝笑而不语，只是伸出右手水平地在空中画了个半圆。阿亚纳米正要开口问她作了甚麼，却听到那声 "阿" 的叫声瞬间接近了。下一秒一股重大的压力伴随著火花和强劲的气流，一瞬间重压下来。正好打中有些被遗忘的黑泥团，一下子的重力打的那些怪物们七零八落，形体都乱了。动物们不见了，只有一大团被打散的黑泥，卷起如大浪般的黑乌。而正如嘉德露丝所说的，那波黑浪就朝著他们袭卷过来了。  
「咦? 」对於眼前一片黑鸦鸦的大浪拍打过来，最前头的休加只有一声疑问句发出。  
他一时愣住了，但马上就挥剑想打散那黑波。但黑水始终没有能和他的刀锋接触到，因为黑泥在距离他还有半公尺的地方就被挡住了。虽然他前面没有能见的墙壁，但黑泥就像被一道隐形墙给隔离了一样，无法碰到他，更无法达到他后方的其他人。围绕著他们筑起了一个圆顶的透明堡垒，黑泥水全都被挡下。  
「主人果然厉害阿! 」小绿蛇眼睛闪著无限佩服看著那些黑泥被阻挡在外。  
「谢谢称赞。」嘉德露丝收回右手又摸了摸小青的头。  
恩?这是她的作为?  
阿亚糖，她到底是谁阿?  
部下们的疑问又再次传到阿亚纳米，但这次阿亚纳米才要更进一步逼问时，却发现他的剑锋已经没有对著女子了。女子彷佛已经在瞬间移动开了一样，去到了那摊平息的黑泥那。  
我怎麼没感觉到她移动了?  
不过阿亚纳米没有陷入疑惑太久，他收回了剑，转而面对在那前方的女子。  
这…和昨晚的梦一样。  
紫眸中闪动了一下惊奇，因为背对他的女子这情形和他所梦到的一模一样。  
我没有找回预言的能力，为何作了那个梦。  
见上司暂且收工，而且敌方的怪物也无形体了，黑鹰们都也暂时收手，等著看那位女子要做甚麼。  
阿亚糖，要等吗?  
先看她要做甚麼。  
嘉德露丝一步一步向前，全然没把黑鹰们放眼里。也对，并进她刚才还就从人家剑锋下溜走了。  
"主人这样万一他们从后面攻击怎麼办?"  
"不会的，因为男人在没了解隐藏的价值前，是不会乱来的。"  
"您怎麼知道他是那种男人呢?"  
"看他眼神就知道了。"  
"果然主人都看透了!"  
给了人家下马威的主仆步步走著，边走地上的黑泥水都退开回避她们，直到她走到了那因瓦杰特的落下而打的深深的坑洞旁。黑泥其实没剩多少了，因为都被落下伴随的热给蒸发了。  
「哈哈!瓦杰特的样子好好笑阿! 」看到跌落万丈后的大蛇翻白眼的惨状，小绿蛇大笑出声。  
「呵呵呵…」嘉德露丝也是站著笑，没有想理会大蛇。  
「主人它没事吧? 」还是小蛇有心点，关心得问了。  
「放心，这种程度的自由落体它不会死的。」  
也确实没错，因为在嘉德露丝说完后，坑里的大蛇忽然一个跳起，直冲她而来。大蛇落到坑外，直起身体跟嘉德露丝同高度的。  
「你这要死的疯女人阿!我不过就离开几分钟，你就跑来这玩!还让我也掉下来陪你! 」很显然不喜欢自由落体的大蛇，一回复意识就气得破口大骂。  
这大声骂人的大蛇让后头的黑鹰们看到时，就是惊奇一下，但更吸引他们注意力的是被骂的女子居然还脸转回看他们，嘴角偷笑著，像是在道歉。  
「阿!原来你是跑来这勾搭男人的! 」被嘉德露丝这笑一带，瓦杰特就看到后头的黑鹰们，看了一群帅男们就知道她主人的心思。  
不过这一下好似踩到魔女的底线，连带把她前面受的气全拉回来了一般。瓦杰特下一秒就发现自己被很重的无形压力从新压回土里。它勉强抬眼看向她的主人，就知道它话说过头了。  
主人原本贴在脸上的黑发全都被身体里爆发出来的气流吹起了，露出了那深蓝如海的眼眸，而那当中已经是惊涛骇浪了。  
「主人…」小绿蛇发抖著想劝。  
「安静!神祖在说话! 」威严的打断了小青的劝言，远古的神魔现出了原型。被这一说，绿蛇也不敢再多说，只能在心中替瓦杰特默哀了。  
「呜…」惹祸上身的瓦杰特被压得发出了悲鸣。「吾会落到这下场还不是汝害的!若不是汝硬把吾叫醒，又轻易触动神力陷阱，连带吾等现在全出不去! 」比起刚才大蛇的大骂，嘉德露丝的声音虽然没有一样大声，但就像先前在家里骂 "家人们:"一样。言魂的魄力就将大蛇压得喘不过来，连小绿蛇都受不了了。  
另一边得黑鹰既使有点距离也有感於嘉德露丝放出的力量。随著她情绪起伏越来越大，压力更深沉，连他们站得地方都龟裂了。  
「呜…这是甚麼感觉? 」率先受不了的是黑百合，由於先前大量放出黑魔法而身体虚弱了，自然不能承受这强大的气压。  
好难过阿…  
「您不要紧吧!黑百合大人」哈鲁赛赶紧想安抚，但他自己也受到影响而冷汗直冒。  
可恶…黑百合大人。  
「这是那位小姐作的吗? 」就连沉稳的葛城也给压得不舒服，疑惑又惊奇得看著嘉德露丝的背影。  
何等的力量阿!  
「阿亚糖…要行动吗? 」休加手又按著刀，等著阿亚纳米的命令。  
不过这生气得样子还真吓人阿!跟阿亚糖有的比呢!  
「真的让人觉得很重阿…」大口喘气还眯起了一只眼的柯纳兹也展现他的不适。  
这位小姐到底作了甚麼阿?  
「…」阿亚纳米没有回答，他默默的承受这股和神灵雷同程度的力量，丝毫没有不适反映在脸上。反而他这样在他心中已经间接把女子和他所厌恶的神作了连结。他的眼神更冷酷了。  
但忽然那股魄力却消失了，正当他们有些惊讶得看去女子的方向，却看到了更他们说不话来的事。  
「各位先生们请原谅我的失态。」说话的嘉德露丝不止回心转意的收起了力量，还转过身来给他们鞠躬道歉。不过他们惊讶的不是这些，而是嘉德露丝终於把头发拨开了。  
「哇~~美女阿! 」休加把墨镜推高，吹了声口哨。  
「少佐刚才还笑人家是丑八怪! 」柯纳兹却吐槽道，不过他也在心中认同女子的美。  
其余人也看著嘉德露丝的脸出神，但阿亚纳米只有稍稍动摇。这下他更确定昨晚扰他梦的蓝眼就是眼前的这位疑似神灵。  
但嘉德露丝只是道歉一声后，就又转回前方，然后跳入坑洞。  
「主人您做甚麼? 」小青看著她在洞里的土上翻阿翻的问道。  
「找这个。」嘉德露丝捡起那有著眼睛的怪书说道。  
「这是? 」  
「以前女巫用的魔法书。」嘉德露丝边回答边翻开书本，发现全是一片空白的。  
「甚麼都没写? 」  
「那些怪物就是墨水变得。因该是一下子黑暗双碰撞而爆发出来的吧! 」  
说完嘉德露丝伸手指一指，原先地上的黑泥水全都倒飞回书本上，一会书就又有字了。嘉德露丝又翻了一遍，翻到最后一页，却发现了另她沉下脸来的东西。  
「这个图案是!? 」  
「阿…看来他也掺了一脚呢。」  
「是他找他的? 」  
「不…但有人给他通风报信了，他只是借机会。」  
「又或者是偶然? 」  
「孩子…世上没有偶然，有的只是必然。」  
主仆俩看著最后一页上大大黑黑的蝙蝠图样，心里有了更深的怀疑。  
============================TBC=========================================  
注1: CLAMP的GATE7里的德川家光是紫眼的帅哥  
注2: 家教的阿纲爸爸是叫家光


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 4. 恶魔的迟来和空上抢先开打的圣战  
利比特赛尔飞行在渐渐转黑的天空中。第一区的回程路上却多出了一人，不因该是一人俩蛇才对。此时的嘉德露丝一人在利比特赛尔后方的牢房里，双手都被上铐的，坐在劣等小床上。这番情形的由来要追溯回稍早那时收回了魔法书的黑墨后。  
「主人…」小绿蛇见主人被那蝙蝠图案弄得心情沉重，边贴著她脸蹭蹭安慰道。  
「唉…果然魔法师们和魔女都是物以类聚，死阴险眼镜仔二号。」  
「呜…」这声是上面被压在土里的瓦杰特发出的哀鸣，它正努力从土里爬出来。  
「…别在那唉唉叫叫了，快点过来。」嘉德露丝头也没回的说道，显然她还是很气的。  
知道自己犯了神怒，瓦杰特不敢再多说话，只是乖乖的爬下来找它主人。只不过在它到达时，嘉德露丝手上的书却忽然冒出火光来了。  
「阿!主人您怎麼把书烧掉了! 」小绿蛇认出红色的破坏岚火是它主人所放的而大惊。  
「留著做甚麼?看了就有气。」魔女看著一页一页的书被分解破坏掉，很快就形体无存了。  
「留著作证据。」瓦杰特开口说道，却招来嘉德露丝的白眼，所以它知道主人气还未消便暂时安静。  
「那家伙做的众多坏事已经证据足够了，再说你以为他看到吾带著这上门问罪他会有悔意? 」  
「因为他是坏蛋! 」小蛇大声的叫道。  
「不…因该说他是男人无法放手的值著而已…」魔女神情有点哀伤似在同情那个放书的犯人一般。  
「主人您会原谅他? 」  
「…他的罪行不是针对吾的。」  
「之前没有但现在有阿! 」  
「那些墨水的怪物没有攻击吾…它们攻击的是上方的那几位先生们。」  
「那是因为他就算想攻击您也不行阿!您是神祖，魔法力量原自您，他会自取灭亡的。」  
「人为了实现愿望是甚麼都做得出来的…」  
「喂~~!那个，美人小姐!你在做甚麼? 」等了一会没看到嘉德露丝上来的黑鹰们已经也靠近坑洞的边上，休加对著下面喊道。  
「喔!居然被叫 "美人小姐"呢! 好高兴阿! 」远古的魔女被年轻帅哥这麼一叫，心花怒放的。  
「主人本来就是美女阿! 」绿蛇眼睛闪闪的说道。  
"那只是外表阿…走!上去吧!"  
一人俩蛇轻轻一点就跃出了坑洞，从新面对黑鹰。蔚蓝的魔幻双眼和六人正视著。  
"喔~这样看更觉得他们每个人很迷人阿!"  
「小姐妳下去做了甚麼?」葛城問道。  
"恩···這位雖然有點年紀，但有著熟男的魅力。這種沉穩的熊度，他因該很會做飯吧!不過他嘴角下有顆痣···也是個能言善道者"  
「把攻擊你們的墨水回收回女巫的魔法書裡了。」  
「為甚麼只攻拿我們昵?還有重要的是小姐妳為何知道怎麼處理?」休加推了推墨鏡，後面的藍眼有些惡作劇的光，顯然他有意要為雖嘉德露絲。  
"看吧男人的話都不能信。叫完美人卻來欺付人家。恩···墨鏡帥哥嘴巴雖甜卻也鋒利阿。"  
「你們身上的黑暗氣息那麼重，自然會吸引同屬性的。我有沒有處理甚麼，你們不是都看到了嗎?是牠們自己退讓的。」嘉德露絲邊回答邊用她的媚眼輪流跟每個人對視。  
「恩～那你是怎麼做到讓牠們退讓的昵?」  
"我們明明怎麼打都沒用，為甚麼這位小姐一來牠們就都害怕的退縮了?。"  
「帶墨鏡的帥哥阿···你自己不是說了嗎?認得我是美人，那牠們自然也認得阿!」醫這話的嘉德露絲還一步一步貼近休加，側著一邊頭氣息媚人看著他。  
"喔呀。真的很美昵!若不是習慣阿亞糖，真的會對她拜倒昵。"  
「小姐妳不會真的以為我們會相信吧?」他強壓關始騒亂的心跳，和骨子裏一股叫他服從女子的感覺，繼續挑戰女子。  
「神靈在前，膽敢置疑!」這話是兩隻蛇異口同聲醫出的，這一說也讓空氣變了。  
「···唉。」對這兩又衝口而出，嘉德露絲只有嘆氣。  
「小姐是神嗎?」休加的目光不懷好意的問道。  
"這位小姐是鬼神吧?阿亞糖"  
"···不。"  
「···不。」兩人異口同聲回答了，這讓休加一下子有些驚訝。  
"主人?。瓦傑特用心電感應對主人否認因得的頭銜發出疑惑。  
"為何···。小綠蛇也接下去問。  
"兩個都安靜!。卻被這一聲回答擋了回來。  
「我是魔女阿!」嘉德露絲眼神深不可測的魔幻閃阿閃的回答。  
「哦～？那為甚麼蛇會稱你神靈?」休加指著兩隻蛇問。  
「因為··」嘉德露絲想答，但⋯⋯。  
「幹！你這傢伙從剛才就一直在試探主人的底!我忍你很久了!死小鬼!」小綠蛇先耐不住了而大吼出聲，牠直起身來居高臨下的看著休加，就要撲上去一口給他封喉了。  
「咦?」被小綠蛇這一罵加危險逼近，不過他一時被小青盯的只能回一聲咦加傻傻一笑，但他手已經放回刀上了。  
「你有種就拔刀···我讓你知道我們不是普通的蛇，不遇區區一個人類而已，居然不知感恩!膽敢把神祖大人當犯人審問!」眼見休加有拔刀的動作，瓦傑特體型巨大的身體都搭起來要攻擊。  
「小蛇蛇～你真的要跟我鬥嗎?」休加手確實握著刀了，眼神變的認真的跟瓦傑特對視。  
另一边的科纳兹也做好准备动作要支援他的少佐，其他人也都暗暗在准备若一动手的话…  
可这紧张的情形很快就结束了。嘉德露丝俩手一抓，抓住了两蛇的头，而且眼神似暗沉汹涌的海。  
「吾说了叫汝等安静…」  
「主人! 」  
「请冷静一点! 」刚才结实感受了主人怒火的瓦杰特，现在又被抓住了，只好求主人能恢复冷静。  
「吾今天已经受了一肚子气了…想不到汝等却还要气吾…」嘉德露丝十只手指头虽尖细，指甲又做的美美的，却一抓抓的俩只蛇都不敢动。  
"吾今天再忍就不是神祖了!"  
「不要叫吾冷静! 」最后一下子爆发了，把俩蛇一把向地压。但俩蛇都没有碰到地，只是化作俩道光，而绕在嘉德露丝的双手腕上，最后变成两只金色的蛇手环。嘉德露丝冷冷瞪了它们一眼后还加上一句:「都去禁闭一下。」  
她处罚完才抬头看向黑鹰们，尤其还对休加鞠了一躬微笑著说: 「请原谅它们。」  
「恩…我是没甚麼关系啦…」收到这麼正式的道歉让休加有点不太习惯，作为黑魔法师他常遭人骂。他蓝眼有点游移，手还抓抓头的。  
"这位小姐意外的很老实阿…"  
「咦?蛇怎麼都不见了! 」黑百合惊呼的眼睛大的不断找寻蛇的影子。  
「好神奇阿! 」柯纳兹也惊奇不已。  
「它们被我收起来了。」嘉德露丝举起双手给黑百合看那两只手环。  
「怎麼做到的? 」黑百合掩饰不了好奇，既使被抱著也硬是想凑过去。  
「本是同根生，当然能收放自如了。」  
「恩?甚麼意思? 」桃红单眼充满了不解。  
「呵呵呵…明明你和那位带帽子的先生也是同样的关系，怎麼会不知道呢? 不，因该说你们全体都是如此的阿。」魔女眼睛说著 "我都知道了"的讯息。  
这一句话又把气氛拉的沉重了，因为黑鹰们全一脸很凝重的看著嘉德露丝。  
"她知道我们是黑魔法师?"  
「哎呀…抱歉掀了你们的底阿。」魔女并没有被他们阴沉的脸色吓到，反而还很暗爽的回答。  
「你到底是甚麼人? 」阿亚纳米再次逼问了，他死神的紫眸闪耀著危险的凶光，这是他下的最后通牒。  
「先生你不先自我介绍吗? 」魔女还是不畏他的挑战。  
"虽然吾已经看透汝的真身了。"  
「小姐你不要这样阿…不然阿亚糖会用其他方法让你说哦…而且会让你美丽的脸挂满眼泪喔! 」休加一副好心劝人的样子，但其实他内心才没有真的为嘉德露丝担心。  
「墨镜帅哥谢谢你的劝言，虽然你不是真心为我找想的。」嘉德露丝也温柔微笑的回答他的伪心之言。  
"吾不是那麼容易会流泪的。"  
「怎麼会呢?小姐你这麼美丽，我想跟你认识阿!不过如果你不乖乖回答，我也必须用更不温柔的方式认识你了阿! 」  
「你说谎都不打草稿呢…」魔女的笑容有点讽刺。  
"喔呀~吾其实很期待汝会怎麼作呢…吾喜欢不温柔的方式。"  
「小姐阿…你真的不打算回答吗? 」一边的葛城插话道。  
「熟稳的大叔也谢谢你的关心。」  
"这也是个伪心人。"  
「恩?大叔! 」葛城一时有些被这般直接的称呼吓到。  
「我不是不想说，是地点不好，所以我不说。」  
"说了其他躲在暗处的也都会知道了吾在这…到时汝等就危险了。"  
「阿?这是甚麼理由阿? 」休加一脸不敢置信的样子，其他黑鹰也一脸狐疑的。  
「你信也罢不信也罢，反正这就是我的立场。」嘉德露丝一副就到此为止的态度。  
而这也终於惹毛了阿亚纳米，险些要拔剑或发空咒朝嘉德露丝打去。以往他极少接触女性，尤其一区里的女子都是军队里高官和贵族皇室的女儿夫人们，全都是难搞、肤浅的。和他记忆里那位温柔的好女孩都没的比。但这位女子实在很特别，他千年以来第一次遇到这种的。  
这位的美艳动人，是夏娃和其他一区的女孩们都无法批比，就连奥嘉公主也不能比。而她不畏惧与男人争辩的自信、站姿挺拔似与男人同平等、就连被威胁也不惧怕的态度实在让她在阿亚纳米心中引起很大的好奇…和些微的敬仰。加上她刚才疑似帮助了他们，虽然他不想承认他欠她，但这也是他目前还没真的用刑逼问她的原因。他始终想私下问他昨晚的梦里为何出现了这位女子，但又不能在部下面前问。所以现下女子的不合作，反倒给他机会。  
「回要塞，把她带著。」跟被夏娃那种黏著他让他气的不一样，这种情况让死神感觉更烦躁，像是被人恶意戏弄了般。  
听到这话嘉德露丝倒是松了口气，起码能私下描述自己的身份。就算烧了那本书，有股厌恶的视线还是一直在看著这里。  
"可恨的飞王(注1)! 你有何企图…"  
默默在心中骂道的魔女，但脸上却没有任何让人看透的表情。她乖乖的被黑鹰压解上飞空  
艇，就算被铐上手铐了，被领到牢房里也没吭声。  
「阿亚糖在想对那位小姐作可怕的事吗? 」  
「哼…」  
「呵呵…」  
这就是嘉德露丝会在牢里的由来。  
"恩…男人就是喜欢把女人束缚住。"  
嘉德露丝一个人坐在床上摇头晃脑的发呆著。  
"不过起码飞王的视线消失了…这还好点"  
手摸著冰凉的墙壁，手铐随著她的动作叮当响。牢房很安静，只有微微的飞行的引擎声。不  
过却不是只有嘉德露丝一人在。  
「哎呀~~终於有人前来慰问吾啦! 」  
在魔女说了这话后，原本不该有回应的小牢房却有了声回应，而且还是声男声。  
「请宗祖大人原谅我的迟来。」  
密闭的空间中出现了一位军服打扮的男子，双耳尖尖的，一条伤疤横跨两边的脸颊和鼻子，  
还有著黑发和落腮胡。他从空气中出现，然后在坐著的嘉德露丝脚边跪下行礼。  
「过来吧，巴贝雷特(注2)君。」魔女把右手伸向他。  
「谢宗祖大人。」叫作巴贝雷特的男子得了允许，握住了嘉德露丝的手在上面亲了一下。  
「汝居然第一个亲自来看吾…」  
「感应到您有难，自然第一个飞奔而来。」  
「谢汝的关心…不过这不是汝真正的目的吧? 」  
被这麼一问的恶魔，有些惊讶被识破了，但很快的又稳定了下来。  
「一切都逃不过您的慧眼。」  
「恩…所以可爱的巴贝雷特想要甚麼呢? 」魔女手指磨阿磨的在他脸上。  
「继承了您的血统…选帝公」说到了正题上，但恶魔却有些小心翼翼的，深怕说错话而惹来杀机。  
「汝说话为何这般吞吞吐吐的? 」  
「…我想请您…让他能选我所提名的代理王。」  
「…果然是这样阿…」  
「请您恩准! 」  
「…找吾帮汝偷跑可不好阿…」  
「宗祖大人! 」  
「吾儿想选谁，吾都不会干涉的…因为不论他选谁，吾都会是太皇太后的。」魔女说到这句话，尤其最后的 "太皇太后"四字，露出了扭曲的笑容。  
「我这番前来，难道得不到您的奖赏吗? 」恶魔王不死心的想继续坳。  
「这般的明正来找吾帮忙贿选实在不妥当…尤其汝心并不是真为吾著想的。」  
「我! …」  
「对的!汝只是为自己，并不是要为吾而战。所以汝回去吧!」魔女把头转一边，不愿再看这个没心的恶魔。  
"吾育养黑暗和邪恶，恶魔与魔王都是因吾才有的。如今吾受欺污，也没有个真心为吾感到  
愤怒的。"魔女在心中感叹著。  
「让我得到所罗门(注3)，这样和天界打才有胜算，也能为您报仇。」恶魔还是不死心，抱住魔女的修长的腿继续想拉拢她。  
「若真想为吾报仇，就该直接去攻打天界，无需与吾要报酬，那是汝等的义务。吾为汝等之母，汝等却贪生怕死…」嘉德露丝越说越声音越低，身体也散发出黑暗的气旋。原本飞的很平稳的飞艇，也因为魔女被背叛的怒火和哀怨而摇的厉害。  
「宗祖大人! 」知道自己引火自焚的恶魔急著想安抚。但魔女手对著他一指，他就不敢说了。  
「吾没有对汝动手是念在汝当时留守於吾儿临死之际，再来汝的约束对象也是吾儿，吾不制裁汝。」  
「…是。」  
「吾今饶过汝，回去转告魔界其余的恶麼们，吾会自己处理。」魔女的眼睛已经不是蓝色的而是转为黑蓝，如同被黑气染了一般。远古的恶灵被这番恶魔的背叛激怒的显出了原型。  
被下逐客令的恶魔王不敢再惹他的宗祖母亲，尤其他更怕万一她去影响转世的所罗门，反过来对付他。  
「快滚!小蜘蛛! 」  
被这麼直接的骂了巴贝雷特也只好立刻闪人。他走后，嘉德露丝才稍稍停息下来，但心中的  
怒火还是再燃烧著。她这气让前方的黑鹰们也都清楚的感觉到了，因该说整飞艇的人都有感。  
「这是怎麼回事? 」柯纳兹一把抱著文件，深怕摇动中飞散乱了重要的文件。  
「这不是强风造成的…」手抓住椅子的葛城说道。  
「会不会是…那位小姐? 」紧紧抱著吓到的黑百合的哈鲁赛疑惑著。  
「…! 」听到哈鲁赛这麼一点醒，原本不以此摇动为意的阿亚纳米，一下子想起了女子可能是想逃跑。  
"去牢房!"在摇晃停了后，深怕接下来还会更厉害，阿亚纳米下令道。  
"看来那位小姐有两下阿…若是她想逃跑该怎麼办?"  
"哼…看她怎麼在空中逃脱。"  
另一边在牢房里的嘉德露丝在巴贝雷特走后，打开了封印两条蛇的咒。  
「那该死的蜘蛛!恨不得一脚踩死他!明知吾为恶之宗祖，更是所罗门的母亲竟然如此对待吾! 」  
「呜…」两只蛇还有些头晕，趴在地上。  
「等吾离开此世界后，一定下到魔界把那群忘恩负义的恶魔们全吊起来抽死! 」  
「恩?主人? 」  
「连路西法也是!体弱了就不来啦!睡他个鬼! 」魔女对它们充耳不闻，继续咒骂。  
「那个主人? 」  
「吾好恨阿…一定要所罗门好好整治他们。」魔女咬著手指恨恨的想著。  
「恩?在说所罗门王吗? 」终於听出点熟悉的东西来，瓦杰特发问道。  
「您作为拔示巴(注4)生的孩子? 」小绿蛇也一同进入状况了。  
「不然还有哪个所罗门!因为吾是吾所生的才是最有智慧的人。会大白天在外头洗澡的除了拔示巴吾还会有谁?」  
"阿~~吾心爱的孩子终将让吾成为魔界的太皇太后。到时神的他一定会很不爽吧! 然后吾要让恶魔们都为他们的离弃受到报应!"  
这当嘉德露丝想起过去的种种，再加上又被现况气的跳脚时，牢房门外传来了声音。  
「阿…终於想起吾啦! 」  
"主人!"  
"吾没让说话前不准说话!"  
随后门被打开来，黑鹰一行人就进来了。  
「先生们你们想好了要怎麼不温柔的对待我了吗? 」嘉德露丝眼睛有著调皮的意思。  
「你刚才做了甚麼? 」阿亚纳米劈头就质问。  
「哦!那个阿…刚才有只蜘蛛，我一下子吓到了。」魔女脸不红气不喘说的稀松平常一样。  
「小姐光是被蜘蛛吓到就会让飞空艇摇的那麼厉害? 」休加用疑惑和好笑的语气问道。  
「恩~舰长先生您的飞空艇很雄伟，所以既使我摇一下也没事。」嘉德露丝向著阿亚纳米点了点头说著。  
「你是想脱逃的吧? 」虽然是问句，但阿亚纳米却是一副已经认定了的态度问的。  
「…哼!我要是想逃…就不会乖乖跟著上飞艇、还被上了手铐、更不会被关在牢房里了。」  
「哦?那你会怎麼逃呢? 」休加奈不住好奇，贴近点过来脸上还带著坏坏的笑。  
「墨镜帅哥你想看吗? 」  
「那麼你会逃罗! 」  
「你这麼帅…在我还没享用你以前是不会逃的。」魔女蓝眼勾人的看著休加，还交叉起她雪白美丽的双腿。因为她坐著而黑鹰们站著的关系，所以从他们看下来可以些微的看到嘉德露丝从睡衣领口露出的胸部。阿亚纳米是视若无睹般的只盯著嘉德露丝的脸，一副想用他的紫眼把她的蓝眼给烧掉一样，因为嘉德露丝还是不肯好好配合。柯纳兹在一眼扫到后就满脸通红的转开了，然而他越不看脑里却一直无法挥去画面。葛城也是一样，眼神也不敢直接看过  
来。黑百合倒是只注意两只蛇看，他眼中只想著怎麼跟蛇玩。哈鲁赛很庆幸黑百合大人没有看到他脸上的红晕，因为他不好意思解释男人看到美女的这种反应。  
「恩…小姐你要怎麼享用呢? 」休加倒是刻意靠近点，一点也不迟疑的让眼睛吃冰淇淋。  
"哎呀~年轻人你不要这样拨动吾的心情阿…不然真的会被吾吃掉的。"  
正当她跟休加眉目传情时，忽然感觉到了一股异样感，又有别的客人上门了。  
"阿…前脚走了恶魔，后脚来人从天而降…"  
"主人!"  
"有人来了!"  
主仆三人才互相私下沟通完，原本还前进的飞艇却像撞上墙壁般猛力震动了一下。  
「咦? 」  
「哇! 」  
「阿! 」  
「哼!真是恶质的挡路…」  
几声的惊吓声来自休加、黑百合和柯纳兹，而最后的骂句出自嘉德露丝。这一下让黑鹰都稍稍步伐踉跄了一下，其中离嘉德露丝最近的休加和柯纳兹都向著一边倒去。阿亚纳米站姿稳稳的，但他紫眼中的不耐和怒气都增加了，他转而瞪向他认为是罪魁祸首的嘉德露丝，却看到让他一时说不话的画面。葛城是靠到墙边，但震动停后他看过来也惊的睁大眼睛。只有黑百合和哈鲁赛暂时没看过来，他俩互相在关心著。  
「恩~好软阿! 」休加语气陶醉的说道。  
「咦?奇怪…温暖软软的? 」柯纳兹眼睛闭著原想会有撞击的痛，却只有一股松软的感觉。  
「阿阿阿阿! 有色狼阿!」另一边忍了很久的小绿蛇在看到这幕时，终於忍不住惊声尖叫出来了。  
「你们居然对主人…居然亵渎神体! 」瓦杰特更是气的血口大开，獠牙露出的要攻击。  
"住手!"  
被喝令的两蛇就像被钉住身体般动也不能动的恨恨的看著。  
会让它们这麼冲动的原因就是休加和柯纳兹在摇晃中都跌向坐著的嘉德露丝，不，在它们看来是故意飞扑然后吃主人豆腐的。休加是刚好趴在嘉德露丝的胸部上，而柯纳兹是趴在大腿上。休加是故意赖著不动不起来，而柯纳兹是一时呆住，当发现他是拿人家小姐的腿当枕头时，他赶忙跳起来。  
「对-对不起!小姐…我-我不是有意…」柯纳兹脸红的如番茄一样，声音也抖的厉害。  
对被睡了大腿这事，嘉德露丝一点也没有不高兴。她倒是先对柯纳兹笑了笑，然后伸出手摸摸还故意赖著不动的休加的头。  
「恩?阿!对不起阿~~」一副完全不觉自己有错的样子，休加带著大大的笑退开嘉德露丝的胸部。他的道歉也不诚恳，还继续著陶醉的表情。  
「少佐! 」怕人家小姐在心中对帝国军留下不好的形象，柯纳兹对休加那不回改的态度叫骂道。  
「呵呵…可爱的少年，你叫甚麼名字? 」嘉德露丝眼见他羞愤不已，一点也不气，反而觉得可爱。  
「咦?阿!我是柯纳兹」被一叫 "可爱"柯纳兹更是连耳朵都红了。  
「哦~小夏(注5)阿!真可爱阿…你不用这麼害羞的，被你这麼年轻又帅气的小男孩抱大腿，我怎麼会不高兴呢? 」  
有些被嘉德露丝这种被男人摸了却还感到欢喜的奇怪态度弄的不知所云时，牢房外又传来了脚步声。这次是极速奔跑的声音。  
「报告!阿亚纳米大人! 」冲了进来的军人喊道。  
「发生甚麼事? 」阿亚纳米语气异常冷酷的瞪向无辜的年轻军人。  
「是!很抱歉打扰了!那个前方…」  
「快说! 」  
"主人…情况不妙了"  
"干嘛?怕甚麼!"  
"圣气这麼强…一定…"  
"知道了啦!"  
「是的!...前方有状况。」  
「甚麼状况? 」  
「是有人…恩…」  
「快说! 」阿亚纳米被这报告报不清的军人弄得更烦躁，眼神快要把他结冻的命令道。他正要审问却发生变卦，实在让他感觉不爽。自从他昨晚做了那个怪梦后好似事情都不在他的掌握中了。再遇到这个女子后，更是怪事连连。如果可以他其实想就快快处理掉这个女子。等要完他想要的答案后，他不会久留这位女子。因为他人类的身体，还有他也从其他黑鹰身上感觉到了，都像是对这位女子有种无可抗拒的态度。看到休加还一副无限怀念，连向来只关心工作的柯纳兹都被影响了，果然这位女子不能久留在黑鹰里。  
「是的大人!前方有人挡住了飞空艇的去路。」深知报告内容如此荒谬只会让参谋长更生气，但不回答也是一样，所以军人只好硬著头说了出来。  
「…」阿亚纳米的无言更是让那位军人冷汗直流的害怕不已。  
「是金卷发，骑著白马，手持长枪的骑士吧。」说出如此准确描述的嘉德露丝正好解救了那位军人，成功把阿亚纳米的注意力拉回。  
"这家伙真倒楣阿…"  
「是的!就如小姐所言! 」军人一下子解除了压力，太过於感谢连把该叫的"犯人"都改为 "小姐" 。  
「是你叫来的救兵? 」阿亚纳米用冷酷的眼神和语气宛如就要将嘉德露丝就地处决般的问道。  
「我要是被他救，我就不配为独立自由的现代女人。」  
"那种神的奴隶…吾等著海扁他一顿。"  
「说来那麼令人作恶的圣气都靠的这麼近了，还会不知道哦? 」  
「圣气? 」  
「难道是教会? 」  
"喔呀…对圣气一词反映真大阿…"  
「这是针对小姐你来的? 」  
「恩…是喔~墨镜帅哥。」  
「我是休加啦…所以小姐你与教会有关是吗? 」  
"哦~日向(注6)阿…"在嘉德露丝继续记黑鹰名字的时候，而忽略  
"教会"一词时，边上的两只蛇却没错过。  
「谁他娘的跟教会有关了阿!主人最痛恨的就是跟神有关的一切了! 」一边的小绿蛇实在忍了  
很久后终於爆发了。  
「哎…小青你还是忍不住阿…」魔女手掩脸说道。  
「主人您何必跟他们废话这麼多! 」瓦杰特也开口骂道。  
"你们心眼真小…难得有男人没被迷的昏头呢!吾很佩服也很喜欢…"  
"人家已经打上门了!主人现在不是跟他们废话的时候。"  
"对阿!主人我们去打他"  
「恩…也是呢…这时候就不废话了…吾等去应战吧…」嘉德露丝说完，就站起身来。  
「你去哪? 」眼见女子有动作，阿亚纳米跟她又近距离对持著。他挡著门的去路，紫水晶的眼眸里的怒火和不耐清晰可见。  
然而魔女虽然深知阿亚纳米的怒火却打算继续装不知道。她对著阿亚纳米露出柔美的笑容，像是在看著因小事而闹脾气的孩子般。  
"哇~这位小姐真的很奇特阿…居然敢跟生气中的阿亚糖微笑。"  
「休加君! 」魔女头没回的叫了休加一声。  
「咦?小姐? 」被忽然一叫，休加看向嘉德露丝的背影。  
「柯纳兹君! 」魔女再叫道。  
「是的!小姐! 」  
「那边的稳重大叔!还有粉红正太跟蓝发奶爸! 」魔女还叫了另一边的三个人。  
「恩?又是大叔。 」  
「我是正太? 」  
「奶爸是说我? 」  
「嘻嘻嘻…」  
「呵呵呵…」  
两条蛇一听主人的这种叫法，在一旁笑的前俯后仰的。  
「以及阿亚纳米先生…」魔女说道阿亚纳米笑容更是深了，不过前面的那种温柔已经消失了。取而代之的是一股让人乖乖臣服的邪魅的笑容。  
「你们想知道我是谁，从哪里来，有甚麼目的吗? 」如诱人的恶麼般，魔女问道。  
「小姐你这是愿意说了? 」葛城细眼睁大的。  
「给予承诺，你们想知道的事我都会说的，在我去会完客后。」  
「主人! 」一边的蛇又叫道。  
「再插嘴，就把你们的舌头拔了! 」  
「你想谈条件? 」阿亚纳米听出了魔女真正的意思。  
「这不是条件，是承诺。」  
「小姐…只是这样的承诺很让人无法信服阿…」  
「恩~休加君真的无法信服吗? 」  
「恩!我是个疑心病重的人哦~」  
「哼…吾看也是…」  
"但汝真的敢不从吗?"  
「所以啦~…! 」原本还嘻皮笑脸的休加话却说了一半后就说不下去了。一时就像全身被冰冻住般，僵住的站著。  
"我的身体…声音…都不能动了!"  
「你做了甚麼? 」听到休加的灵魂的求救，阿亚纳米再次拔剑对著嘉德露丝严声逼问。铁的摩擦声和挥过空气的声音在小小的牢房空间回响著。但就算如此危险的情况魔女也没在怕的。  
这次因情况紧急，魔女已经不想再跟黑鹰们耗下去了。  
「他刚才与我有了肌肤之亲，还敢不从与我，自然就是这样。」魔女的笑变成了讽刺的了。  
"虽然不是真的是这样的啦…吾只是稍微定住他的身体一下。不过他身体虽然是人的血肉，但因灵魂的连结和死神在一起，所以定他也只能一段时间而已。"  
「你! 」阿亚纳米挥剑要砍，但剑锋却硬生生停住了。剑锋被魔女用右手的时指和中指一夹住的不能落下。虽然他终於忍不住怒火而真的要对一位女子动武，他还是有放轻力道的。他原想让女子受点伤，看她能否乖一点。没想到他这一手下稍稍留情，却反被魔女用两指接下，让他大感意外。  
"接住了!?"  
"那位小姐居然接下阿亚纳米大人的剑!"  
「少佐! 」眼见休加还是无法动弹，柯纳兹甩开对女子的羞涩，也同样拔出刀来。但他眼睛一和嘉德露丝对上，他就感觉全身的血液都流不动了。细胞全都呼喊著敬畏和服从，让他也同样动不了了。  
「你到底做了甚麼? 」阿亚纳米看第二名部下也陷入同样情况，他用右手打出了空咒绕著嘉德露丝的脖子。他原想推著剑锋照样刺女子，但他的手也不听使唤的动不了。  
一边的黑百合三人也想出力，但却也寸步难行。全员都宛如被黏鼠板黏住而动弹不得的老鼠般，只能眼睛瞪大的，微微抖动。  
「阿亚纳米先生…不…死神先生…还有一半灵魂的忠心部下们，你们不需要这麼冲动的。打从一开始我就愿意要告诉你们一切，碍於一直有人来搅局。而现在来的家伙，是因为我而来  
的。所以我去打完他，我就会回来，然后不管你们想问甚麼，我都会回答的，知道了吗? 」  
魔女看著他们这样又有点於心不忍，於是声调变柔的对他们解释道。  
之后她双手一抖，手铐就奇异的自动松脱了。然后再一点，脖子上的空宙也消失了。嘉德露丝把手铐绕著阿亚纳米的后颈，避开剑锋，整个人贴上他不能动的身体。嘉德露丝如同环抱  
著阿亚纳米般，让两个人身体紧紧贴合著，然后她红润的双唇凑近阿亚纳米右脸。她拨开帽沿下档住右耳的蓝银发，先是对他耳朵吹了口气，才细声如对情人耳语般的说道:  
「下次要把我铐在你的床上，我才会乖乖被铐哦~」  
说完后嘉德露丝就离开阿亚纳米的身体，绕过他朝牢房门走去。站在门外那位来汇报的军人一看犯人要逃狱，原本也要出手阻止，虽然他眼见最强的黑鹰们都貌似被打败了，身为军人的荣耀还是让他有勇气挺身而出。但他还没说出让女子站住的话，就被魔女玉指一点嘴，再和人家魅惑的蓝眼一对持，就腿软的跪下了。  
「对嘛~主人一开始就这麼做就好了嘛! 」  
「就是阿!主人您对帅哥就是这麼心软。」  
两只蛇也从黑鹰脚下爬过，跟上主人的脚步，一同向飞空艇的前方走去。  
「走吧，吾等去会会传说中屠龙救公主的圣人乔治吧! 」  
空荡的钢铁走廊回荡著阵阵的清脆的声音，是水晶底的高跟鞋敲响的旋律。两只蛇安静的滑行著，跟在主人身后。  
"话说原来帽子先生是叫阿亚纳米阿!阿…不过…"瓦杰特这时忽然想到了般的说道。  
"那个女生不也是叫同名?"一边的小青也加入。  
"绫波零 (注7)" 瓦杰特说了出来。  
「阿哈哈哈哈哈! 」一边听著的嘉德露丝在这时终於大笑出声了。「说的真好!他的确跟零很像，不只是名字一样，连发色，无表情，少言这几点也一样阿! 」魔女边笑边数著说道，  
显然她已经忍很久了。  
「所以是男生版零罗! 」小青见主人笑得开怀，更是直说了。  
「还不止呢~前面说他眼睛像家光，脸和发色像零，但又有自然卷的又像阿银(注8) ，再来声音跟蓝染(注9)一样。看来创造他的作者…不管是人类还是神…都没甚麼创意阿!」魔女继续一点一点的指出道，带著暗暗的讽刺。  
「不过他们明明看起来如同西洋人的样子，名字却很日式，真的很怪阿! 」  
「因为是日本的漫画嘛。」  
一人两蛇就这样边把目前成真的三次元情况硬是转回二次元的动漫作为话题，一路有说有笑的走著。终於来到了一扇门前，显然必须要有通行证或者和要有长官才能开启。魔女看了一下后，再次提脚朝著坚固的铁门走去。在就要撞上时，该有的撞击却没发生，因为嘉德露丝就像幽灵一样，轻松的穿门而过。彷佛门是幻象般，嘉德露丝不费力的穿透钢铁，踏入前方的控制室。跟刚才的走廊相比飞空艇前方的控制室空间一下子开阔起来。右侧上面有个高台和一张华贵大椅，然后下面有个桌子和几张椅子，显然就是给后方还僵著的黑鹰们坐的。半圆状围绕著大片的玻璃窗的下方有操作飞艇的仪器台和操作人员。玻璃让人很清楚的看到魔女她们的目标。一边的军人们都注意看著外头的景象，没注意到后方出现的魔女和蛇们。直到他们听到了越来越近的脚步声，才有几人转过头来。一看到来了位飘然又美丽的白衣女子，一时间军人们都怀疑自己的眼睛看到了幻觉。  
「阿~~阿」  
「美…人…阿」  
"哎…男人们果然都是这种反应。"瓦杰特摇头说道。  
"所以后面那六个比较有意思阿~这样里的几个都跟痴呆一样。"  
"看阿!那家伙站在那!"  
"哼…"  
嘉德露丝对几位没了舌头的军人们不做任何回应，只是一路向著前方控制台和玻璃走去。她眼中的魅惑消失无纵了，只有愤恨在燃烧著。走到了控制台前，魔女轻轻一跳，跃过操作的仪器，再次穿透玻璃，站到了飞艇外头。一出了飞艇，渐渐天黑的空中已是灰暗一片，只有后方飞艇里有光。眼前唯独魔女眼前之人却是光彩明亮的很，不过魔女自身却也发出了光芒来。两个都是雪白灿烂的，不畏强风与冷空气的站立对看。骑士确实如先前嘉德露丝所说是金发男子骑在一匹白马上。不愧是传说中屠龙的勇士，死后成为世人口中的圣人受人赞扬。  
但他不该来的，因为他要面对的对手，正是连他所侍奉的上帝都不敢正面与其冲突的。  
「一副如白马王子一般阿…」魔女完全是冷淡，不，该说是如寒冰般冷酷的脸说道。  
"可笑…可恨…可憎…可恨阿!"  
"主人!要怎麼对付他?"  
"请下令。"  
"哼…汝等不准出手。吾一人应战!"  
魔女心中的怒火反映在上层的天空的变化，云层开始扩大蔓延，乌黑的带著滚滚雷鸣声和闪电。天气回应了神祖，宛如一同与她不平。  
「晚安，女士。」骑士乔治下了马，想向魔女行礼，却被制止。  
「不必多礼，因为吾没有一点礼仪要给汝。」  
这一下让骑士有点错愕，他是女性的保护者，公主的英雄，但遇上魔女就只会得到唾弃。  
「女士，我奉伟大的上帝之令前来，请您归顺於正道。」  
「哈哈哈哈哈! 」听到如此魔女长声大笑，笑声忽远忽近的，一副不像光只是从美人身体发出的般。魔女将压抑抛开，现出了强大神灵的原型。  
「放肆!吾为生命的始祖，吾才为正道! 」  
「您不该与上帝作对的。您曾与伟大忠於上帝的王者们为婚，为何使终不尊敬上帝?」骑士用著指责的口吻说道。  
「是他跟吾作对! 吾就是要毁灭神的信仰，才与他们为妻的。神没有任何值得尊敬的地方。」  
「上帝是宽容的，您不要在执迷不悟了。去向神忏悔，得到原谅吧!」  
「汝少一副高傲的态度来劝吾! 再说原谅甚麼的…吾早就有过了哦…」  
「咦? 」圣乔治一听才要发问，却看魔女伸出手指著上空说道:  
「来阿!让吾等拔出剑来，拿出怒火，举起旗帜，击响战鼓，吹起号角，踏平天界! 」  
听到如此决裂之言，圣乔治只好跨回马背上，举起长枪，摆好作战姿势。他知道他已经劝不动没有信仰的魔女，异教徒不愿就范，只有开战了。两个人都静静的对看了一会，一眨眼白马和骑士和魔女一同冲向彼此。  
圣战开打了。  
就在光明的长枪和魔女的手一相撞时，后方的黑鹰们终於被从僵住的状态下解除了。  
「阿!能动了! 」最先恢复的是休加，他一边转动脖子和肩膀的放松一下。  
「恩?我也是」柯纳兹惊讶的看著自己的手，握握拳头试试著。  
阿亚纳米在一解除后，一把将脖子上的手铐鍊子拿下甩掉，再收起了长剑，之后摸摸他的右耳。但为了不让部下发现他的行为，他看似是在整理他的头发和压低军帽。但他心中却翻滚著一股他也不理解的情感。被一个来路不明的女子这般骑在头上，实在是他千年来第一次。没有女人这麼大胆的跟他贴身接触，最多跟他说话就是极限了。除了黑鹰外，很少有人能对著他这张脸笑的。跟夏娃的那种让他无奈的行为不一样，女子不止言行都狠狠刺激他。让他气愤不已，还有她刚给的…拥抱? 怎麼能有女人这般不检点的跟不认识的男子搂搂抱抱的? 但当女子贴上他身体时，他感觉一股炙热的感觉蔓延全身。一路让他从血液、骨髓、细胞里都被唤起了一股情感。尤其他还被女子吹了一口气，更是让他头脑晕眩，虽然他继续硬撑  
著。全身好像被一股百花香味围绕著，是女子的体香还是发香的残留。尤其他还被女子吹了一口气，更是让他头脑晕眩，虽然他继续硬撑著。全身好像被一股百花香味围绕著，是女子的体香还是发香的残留。这是骨骸和血肉的区别吗? 好像就是身体终於找到缺少的了，他人类的身体得到了解渴。若不是他平时都维持著冷面孔，他早就也像门外那位军人一样瘫倒在地了。  
"你到底是谁…"这个疑问史中回荡在阿亚纳米心中。  
「阿亚纳米大人! 」  
「阿亚糖! 」  
「去前方! 」甩开对女子种种的思想，黑鹰的参谋长一回身、带著一股寒气向飞空艇前方奔去。  
「是! 」五位部下一同回答后，随即也追上去。  
「呀~~那位小姐真厉害阿!居然让我们都动不了…到底是怎麼办到的呢? 」休加紧跟在阿亚纳米身后，但经过被定住后他已经收起了玩笑的态度。  
「果然是鬼神吗? 」葛城眼神暗沉的说道。  
「不…鬼神没有这麼强大…」阿亚纳米低低的说道，一副不想承认的口气。  
「那…」柯纳兹想再问，却发现他们已经到了铁门前。  
「咦?门关著…那她是怎麼过去的? 」哈鲁赛惊奇的问道。  
阿亚纳米没有给予回答，只是按下密码开门。门一开他们就看到玻璃窗外的奇异景象。  
镜头转回正邪之战。在夜空下伴随著滚滚刺眼的闪电和高空中呼啸的强风中，无法前进的飞空艇前端不大不小的空间上打的正激烈。骑士骑著白马不断的用长枪攻击刺，但魔女如灵蛇般轻巧柔软的飘舞的一一闪过，丝毫没有擦伤。长枪带著圣洁之力让魔女的白衣闪耀的更亮，但舞动的黑发却做了很好的对比，加上若影若现的蓝眼，让玻璃里的军人们都看呆了。  
两条白皙的美腿不断移动、旋转，衣裙也转的飞起，手臂也适时的舞动。如果只看魔女一人，感觉就像她是在跳舞一样。  
"主人!让我们加入阿!"  
"他骑著马不公平阿!"  
"别吵阿!"  
「鬼屁骑士!居然跟手无寸铁的女子动武! 」  
「神的奴隶!只会欺负落难者! 」  
两只蛇看的替主人担心想帮忙，却被魔女打回。明明这种货色主人因该能不费吹灰之力秒杀，但主人却只是在闪躲不反击。两蛇著急不已但又不能帮忙，所以转而大声斥责圣乔治。  
高风亮节的骑士英雄一听被骂而荣誉受损导致一时分了神，就成了他的败点。  
"恩…死神先生和可爱的部下们来了。"  
同时在骑士的分神之际，魔女感觉到后方来了那六位气息独特的人们。  
"哼…重头戏上场!"  
眼见圣乔治的长枪停顿了，魔女双手一把抓住长枪后，缩起下半身悬空吊著，然后双腿踢向白马的胸和脚的地方。白马被她一踢，先是嘶叫一声后便前两条腿向前跪倒，这一下让圣乔治更是来不及反应就被连人带枪的拖下马了。魔女继续抓紧长枪，而圣乔治也没有放手的打算，但他又再次犯错了。魔女算准他不会放手，就乾脆快速转身让他整个人直接撞上飞空艇的玻璃。不过玻璃很坚固没有破在两只蛇看起来很可惜，不然圣乔治还会被扎伤。  
「碰! 」巨大的撞击声让人知道那撞击之力有多强，让里头的军人们都吓了一大跳。更是让才赶来的黑鹰们惊呼、瞪大眼睛。  
「呜…」受了这一撞，圣乔治几乎晕眩。虽然他已经死了成了圣人，照理不会有痛的，但却被撞的眼冒金星。  
「哼…感受到疼痛了吧? 任何事物遇上吾都只是脆弱之物。」  
魔女蓝眼闪耀著高傲和愉悦，一把更用力的抽走长枪。她把长枪插地，再次提起身体悬空如在跳钢管舞般，又一次踢腿，一脚踢在圣乔治的脸上。这一踢让圣乔治满脸都是血，嘴里还吐出几颗牙来。然后在当著圣乔治的面，提起一脚的膝盖，让用双手这样靠著膝把长枪一折成两半。魔女随手把断掉的长枪丢开，而一下子长枪的光就暗淡了，圣力消失了。  
「可恶的魔女! 」圣乔治不愧为英勇的骑士，一把擦了血，从腰际拔出剑来继续战。  
在他冲向魔女砍下时，魔女用右手接住刀锋，然后左手一个手刀的砍向他的喉咙，同时右脚也再踢向他左膝。剑一与魔女细嫩的手臂接触就裂了开来、形成一个缺口。而圣乔治的喉咙虽然有盔甲保护，却像是没有般的受到创伤。左膝盖骨也被踢碎，让他再也站不稳跪倒在地。圣乔治一口血又喷出，气都喘不过来的半死不活的趴著。看著圣乔治如今已无力再反击，魔女拿起他的剑，用一脚踩著他的头，然后举起剑，想用另一边的剑锋将他斩首。就在她要砍下时，上方乌云的夜空忽然照耀下来一道光，正好照在剑上。  
「阿…主阿…」圣乔治勉强的呼喊道。  
「哼…真难得阿…奇迹出现了。」魔女知道是神来出手救人了更是不屑。  
魔女乾脆的丢下手中的剑，眼睛充满深沉的黑暗和圣洁的金光对看。一片金光闪耀的刺眼的  
让里头的军人们都受不了的闭起眼，就连黑鹰们也转开脸。有墨镜的休加虽然能直视，但也甚麼都看不到。身为黑魔法师的他们对这光实在受不了，但他们却发现虽然强光让魔女的身影也看不清楚，只有她站著的身后还有一点黑影。但这黑影却刚好罩住了他们，这样黑鹰们就没有曝露在强光下。面对如此耀眼的圣光，魔女和两条蛇却如无事般的看向空中光的来源。受魔女心情影响的黑云间被打开了一个洞，神圣金光正是从天国大门发出的。  
「恩…那个门的装饰好难看阿。」瓦杰特眼神流露嘲讽的说道。  
「恩…金闪闪的…土气阿! 」小青也点头同意。  
「没有审美感嘛…」嘉德露丝冷冷的说出。  
"哼!吾可不是圣保罗(注10)，才不会被这种光给吓到。"  
另一边的圣乔治被光照到后，伤却慢慢回复了。他勉强的转身看向光去，脸上的表情有著放心和欢乐。  
「我赞美您!伟大的天父! 」他努力吸气，说出这句话。  
「恶! 」嘉德露丝和两蛇同时说道。  
在圣乔治喘气如牛的说完后，天国的金门打开了，另一道白色的光又照了下来。这光一照道圣乔治身上就让他身体开始飘浮起来，之后光又连他的白马也照著也一同挑浮起来了。  
"想救人!没这麼容易!"  
「呐~来点BGM吧! 」看著圣乔治就要被收回天国，魔女却想到了甚麼忽然说出这麼奇怪的话来。  
「咦?主人? 」  
「迟钝的东西…算了吾自己来。」不期望两蛇的魔女决定自己动手，她开始在右手上也集结  
黑气，黑旋变成了一只漆黑的麦克风。  
「主人您要唱歌? 」  
「哼哼…既然神在前，吾就要唱点摇滚乐请他听阿! 」  
魔女说完后，举起麦克风，开口唱起歌来  
「在黑暗中许愿要小心，不确定它们甚麼时候会达到顶点。再说现在这时我只梦想著要把你撕裂。我与恶魔站在同一立场上，所以如今世界已达不到我的高度。我一定要帮你逃出牢笼，我是年轻恋人的怒火，需要一个火花来点燃。我的歌知道你在黑暗中做的一切，所以点亮吧!点亮吧!点亮吧!我已著火了(注11)。」  
「咦?前面有歌声? 」休加两手把耳朵往前推，想仔细听清楚。  
「那位小姐在唱歌? 」葛城听是女声便指出道。  
"黑暗被她叫来了…"死神的阿亚纳米感受到歌曲字字带著的黑暗，就知道那位小姐能呼唤黑暗。  
"与黑暗为伍，但却不怕光明…厌恶教会和神，却是神祖…你到底是甚麼人?"  
如此带有浓重黑暗、摇滚、讽刺神气息强烈的歌，由远古神灵唱出瞬间使得黑暗的力量暴增。原本只有嘉德露丝身后才有点黑影，一下子像吸收了歌曲的黑暗般迅速的膨胀。黑暗如高墙般耸起，一下子切断了飞空艇里人们的光源。让黑鹰们和军人们甚麼都看不到，宛如前方不只是玻璃隔绝，还有黑暗开启的新空间，是只有神才能踏入的境界。嘉德露丝这首摇滚乐所带来的黑暗一路冲向天国大门，截断了解救圣乔治的光，连带将圣乔治和他的白马一同被黑暗包围起来。  
「想从吾手中救人…哼!偏不让汝救他! 」  
魔女伸出左手握紧拳头、包裹著圣乔治的黑暗就形成了一个圆球状，慢慢缩小，一副要把圣乔治就这样扭死。  
这时上空原被黑暗遮蔽的光忽然强烈起来让黑暗开裂了，然后从裂痕中又开了个洞。光再次的照了下来，只不过还伴随著另一个人物的登场。  
「住手!马利亚! 」来者用高亮的声音喊道。  
「喔啦啦~是梅丹佐(注12)阿! 看来神终於决定要跟吾对话了，才派汝出现。」魔女见到来者是熟人但态度和眼神还是很不屑的出声说道。  
来者光明万丈的落下，是一位天使。他有著高大成熟男人的外型加上巨大灰白翅膀。黑发黑瞳的，皮肤为白种人的白，鼻子很挺，脸蛋若是早几千年年轻点时因该是很英俊的。如今他眼睛和嘴角都有点皱纹，看来过了千年的话，就算是天使也会有点变化了。但这也代表他是地位最高的天使，虽然他穿著现代服装有点让人怀疑而已。  
「抹大拉的马利亚(注13)! 你已经赢了!为何不放过乔治? 难道你忘了耶稣的教诲吗?」  
「…注意汝的称呼…别随便那麼叫吾，也别把那死了两千年的孬种搬出来，连三根钉子都受不了的傻子。他的教诲有谁真的记得、实行了?」一听到那两个名字顿时让嘉德露丝的声音低了八度。随后为了故意气天使，她左手拳头一转，包著圣乔治的黑球就消失了。但圣乔治也没了，魔女与蛇们将他的圣魂分食掉了。  
「马利亚你太狂妄了!以为与圣忠的王者们结婚、被圣子耶稣原谅就如此作恶多端! 不止不服从天父、藐视神迹、如今还消灭圣乔治! 」听到上一句嘉德露丝如此评论圣子耶稣，在看她竟然真的灭了圣乔治，天使长大怒骂道。  
「梅丹佐汝才太狂妄了!吾为列位圣王之后、更是见证耶稣死与复活者!现下是神不顾三界之规则、恶意将吾流放、再藐视吾的女权让个鬼骑士来跟吾斗!更可恶是汝居然明知吾的前身、却来指著吾骂! 」嘉德露丝丝毫不受天使的怒气影响，因为她一直累积的怒火正好全对著罪魁祸首的代言者发出来。  
「主人!这是好机会，把这无性体的东西给轮出去! 」  
「神的发言者…让他再也说不出话来!」  
两只蛇缠上嘉德露丝的双臂，在她耳边鼓吹道。  
「哼…说的好阿…」魔女听著露出了一抹邪魅的坏笑。  
「你还不知悔改!居然还…」天使长想在骂什麼没人知道。  
梅丹佐再次开口时是几秒钟之后，当他发现他居然飞速的往上冲高时。他耳边风不断呼啸，但他有种奇特的感觉在全身流窜。他转头一看，发现他的翅膀被一根东西刺著，另一边的翅膀上也有，被刺中的翅膀正不断的流出红色的液体。他看著那不断冒出的红水，终於知道是甚麼了，也明白他身体里的这感觉是甚麼了。  
「阿阿阿阿阿阿! 」他大惊的瞳孔放大的惨叫道。  
「呵…真是反应迟钝。」魔女听到他的叫声，露出满意的笑容，享受著。  
原来她刚才一拉过被她折断的圣乔治的长枪，然后用两段射向梅丹佐的翅膀，因为力道大的让梅丹佐一路飞向天去。  
「滚回天堂去…」魔女同两蛇冷冷的看著梅丹佐越飞越高，一路向著天国大门飞去，然后终於撞上金的门上。  
如此苗头不对了，金门的光就慢慢收了起来，乌云也慢慢要把天国的身影档住。显然天界第一轮败阵了，连来使都被打回，所以只好暂时退军。  
「最后再一首安口曲: 我会随心所欲爱干嘛就干嘛，我会大口自在的呼吸，一点也不担心。你会为你的罪付出代价，你会后悔的亲爱的。所有的谎言，所有的疑问，都会真相大白(注14)。」  
嘉德露丝再次拿起麦克风唱道又一首带有浓厚讽刺、报复意味、宣战的歌来。丝毫不放过痛打落水狗的机会，一边唱的乐的很的看著天国的影像消失。被她的黑云所吞噬的金光，魔女脸上露出心满意足的微笑。只不过眼中的恨光没有消失，反而旋转的更厉害。  
"等著看吧…天父…吾等的战争才正要开始呢…这过往的数千年都不算甚麼…吾的反击…向天的进击才正要开始…将吾等这长年以来一切的仇恨都算清。"  
"主人阿，就这样杀了圣乔治…好吗?"  
"哼!他早就被罗马皇帝戴克里先处死了好不! 消灭已死之人有何罪?"  
"他被列圣了阿…您要释放了他还事小，直接灭了他以后天界不会这此罢手的。"  
"吾就是要他们来!吾为三界里最宽广的人界最高统治者，凌驾所有平行世界、一切生物的神祖! 这次他陷害吾、将吾流放於此、吾才不会罢手!"  
"主人这下还打回了神的发言者，便是对来使动手了。这是宣战了阿!"  
"怎麼?吾等打了多少回战争，又与多少战友、夥伴们一起奋战过，你们忘了? 与强大、不可披靡的敌人作战更是不在话下!"  
"主人您不是大多数都跟坏人BOSS类的在一起吗?"  
"而且还都害了他们落败…"  
"既然如此吾就在此灭了汝等…"  
"阿阿!主人饶命!"  
"我们说错话了!对不起! "  
"哼!进去了!"  
"是!永恒的王者!"  
最后的圣光消失了，嘉德露丝叫来的黑暗也消失了，夜空恢复了原来的平静的样子，没了阻碍的飞空艇再次启航。嘉德露丝打完了，麦克风也收了起来后，再次和两蛇一起穿越玻璃回到飞艇里。她站在控制台上，向下看著全傻了的军人们和脸色严肃的黑鹰们。离她最近的操作员一近距离看著她的腿就两眼发直了，结果却被她借著头顶一点然后落下。她又站回黑鹰们的面前来。  
「好我回来了，你们可以发问了。」  
「…」被女子眯眼笑的样子弄得黑鹰们一时不知该如何回答。  
「阿!到人少的地方在问好吗? 」嘉德露丝微微转头意旨后方死盯著她流口水的军人们。  
黑鹰五人稍稍看向阿亚纳米是否同意，阿亚纳米冷眼看著嘉德露丝几秒后，转身走向后方的铁门。  
「小姐请跟上吧。」葛城伸手示意嘉德露丝跟著去。  
「谢谢。」嘉德露丝大方接受他们让她先走的。  
阿亚纳米领著他们到另一间房间，有著几张桌椅和沙发，看来是一间休息室。阿亚纳米进去后还保持站姿，但嘉德露丝却绕过他一屁股坐在沙发上。  
「恩~!阿…穿著高跟鞋打斗真的很累阿! 」嘉德露丝边说边揉小腿说著。只不过她这样坐著微微弯低上身，又把腿抬起的动作，又一次让正对著她的黑鹰们眼睛大吃冰淇淋了。  
害羞的柯纳兹、非礼勿视的葛城、保护纯洁小上司的哈鲁赛和被哈鲁赛遮掩的黑百合都不敢看还被逼不能看。休加是大方观看著，心里赞叹著人家的美。  
"哎~真是漂亮的很阿!"  
在他萌生桃色幻想时，另一边的阿亚纳米可没这麼想。他看著女子这种大胆的让男人看身体的行为很是不齿，所以他边看边咬紧牙关的在心中数落著女子。但同时他也感到一股热热的感觉在身体里奔走，却因为穿著军服包紧紧让人很难看出他身体的异样，只有脸上失血失热的更吓人的样子。  
「主人我们给您按摩。」两只蛇见主人脚疼就滑过来爬上她的腿，用蛇收紧强力的身体帮她按摩。  
「恩好孩子们…然后呢?先生们要问甚麼? 」  
「你到底是甚麼人? 」阿亚纳米不去看蛇在她白嫩嫩的腿上滑来滑去的景象，冷著脸发问。  
「我的名字是嘉德露丝。」魔女终於正面回答了。  
「哪国人? 」  
「义大利。」  
「阿?那是哪里? 」听到这陌生的国名，一边的黑百合在好不容易从哈鲁赛掌心下逃脱后，大声打断问道。  
「长的像一只靴子在踢球的样子的国家。」  
「咦?有这麼有趣的地方吗?哈鲁赛。」  
「这…我没听过呢，黑百合大人。」  
"哦~这对父子是春濑(注15)和黑百合阿!"  
「小朋友你叫黑百合阿!跟我的名字一样是百合呢。」  
「我不是小朋友!而且你刚说名字是嘉德露丝，才没有百合! 」  
「那…小帅哥?我的名字嘉德露丝就是剑百合阿!所以我们两个名字确实一样阿。」不把黑百合因被叫小朋友而生气放在眼里，嘉德露丝只是转而换个称呼而已。  
「恩…这样阿…」黑百合被称呼小帅哥而稍稍消气了。  
「等等~小黑，那个嘉德露丝酱…你为甚麼要来巴鲁斯布鲁克帝国呢? 」休加适时把话题拉回来，不过他这一问就像是把嘉德露丝当间谍的审问。  
谁知他一说巴鲁斯布鲁克帝国就让嘉德露丝忽然掉下眼泪来。  
「咦? 嘉德露丝酱为甚麼哭了?你怕说理由吗? 」  
"难道她真是间谍?所以才哭?"  
「阿!真抱歉阿!我只是因为听到帝国这很怀念的字才流下泪的。」嘉德露丝抹了抹眼泪，眼神像在回忆的说道。  
「阿~?」除了阿亚以外的五个讶异声。  
「有七十年以上没听过有帝国之称的国家了…」魔女蓝眼带著泪光说道，手还摸摸蹭蹭她的蛇。  
「怎麼可能!自千年前就有巴鲁斯布鲁克帝国了阿! 」柯纳兹惊呼著不可能的说道。  
「果然是年轻的世界阿…」  
「小姐你这话甚麼意思? 」葛城听到这句不解的发问。  
看来终於免不了要说她不是这麼世界的人了。  
「…你们觉得除了你们所知道的世界之外…还有其他的世界吗? 」  
「我相信有全是糖果的世界! 」黑百合大声欢快的说道。  
「喔!我赞成!有全是苹果糖的世界! 」  
「…不是指虚构的…而是真的有跟你们不一样文明水准的全然不同的世界。」  
「你是想说你是别的世界来的? 」听出她的意思的阿亚纳米直接先承认了她异界的身分。  
「阿亚纳米先生你因该心里有数才对? 你可以清楚的知道我不是这个世界的人。」  
「哦?」平时若是有犯人说出这般胡话来阿亚纳米铁定是狠狠上刑拷问，但这位女子给他一种深知熟略的老练感觉，所以他虽然还是一脸冷漠的表情，可眼中已经转为有兴趣一探究竟的光了。  
「死神先生你我彼此都心知肚明了，你的灵魂不是人类的，而是死神的。同样你可以看的出我也不是人吧。」魔女眼见他眼中的情绪变了，也就直接指出道。  
这一说让一边的黑鹰们都吸了口气大惊上司的真实身分居然就这样曝光了。  
「你们也一样，是只有一半人类的魂，而另一半在他那里对吧? 」魔女转而贼贼的坏笑著对他们说。  
「你的真实身分是甚麼? 」阿亚纳米再问。  
「你还感觉不出来吾真实为何吗?」  
「…」阿亚纳米心中是有明白嘉德露丝的不寻常处，但确切为何他还不理解。  
「第一次遇到和你同为神的人让你很讶异吗? 不过你…还不够看…跟吾相比。」魔女话说到后来，声音低了很多，语气也变的黑暗味。不过还是让人都能清楚听到的音量。  
「你!」阿亚纳米被这一挑拨，气的出手紧抓住嘉德露丝细白的脖子，一副想掐死她的样子。  
这一下是把昨夜的梦、还有遇到嘉德露丝的这一路上的气都发了出来  
「主人!」蛇们一见人家对主人动手，急的要死但身体却死死的僵住。  
"主人!为甚麼不让我们动?"  
"不要插手!"  
这样被掐住脖子的嘉德露丝却能继续说话，就算她被这一抓身体都从沙发上被拉起还悬地几公分了。  
「我知道你怀疑我是那所谓的鬼神、是你的敌人，但我不是。你心理也清楚我不是不对吗?」  
「那你是甚麼?」  
「你想要我是甚麼呢?」  
「你为何不老实讲?」  
「帅哥你太没耐心猜谜了。」  
「你还是不说吗?」  
「这不是用说的就可以随便说出来的事。」  
「那就只有问你的记忆了。」话说道这阿亚纳米用另一只手伸入嘉德露丝的胸口要窥探她的记忆。  
原本阿亚纳米以为他这一招就能把嘉德露丝不讲的事物都给抓出后，却在手与嘉德露丝的肌  
肤相碰时发生了又再次让他受挫折的事。他的手无法伸入嘉德露丝的身体，因为嘉德露丝也  
用手抓著他的手。这不止成功阻止了他的行动，其余人还惊讶的发现阿亚纳米的手从原本的  
带著手套的样子变成了骷髅的手。  
「当心…不是你该看的就不当看哦~」魔女握著阿亚纳米的骷髅手，握法一点也不像是脖子被掐住的垂死之人，反而还是一副吃豆腐的样子在搓揉一根根的骨头。  
这一下让阿亚纳米有些被惊到就放开了嘉德露丝的脖子，但他放开后却换嘉德露丝不放他。他一拉想拉回手，但却把嘉德露丝拉的更近，就像之前她贴上来一样。  
「你抓我脖子又想摸胸的…真是的…好色阿~~~!」嘉德露丝故意一副小女孩的样子，装羞又脸红的转过头用手摸著脸说道，全然是在玩弄人的态度。  
「那个…嘉德露丝酱…请你放手。」休加刚才以为上司能轻易解决，但如今看到阿亚纳米反到是败阵了，终於护主心切的出手了。  
「可爱的休加君~你要跟我一起牵手吗?」  
「嘉德露丝酱~你不要不怕阿…」  
「恩?我是甚麼都不怕阿…吾连死亡都不畏惧，又为何会怕汝等呢?」句子前半嘉德露丝还很正常的微笑著说出，但后面就张开了幽幽蓝眼看向休加。休加被她看著居然感到身体又再次有了不能违抗的讯息在作怪而只好收回手。  
但嘉德露丝还是自己放开了阿亚纳米的手，放开后他的手就回复了有血有肉还带著手套的样子。  
「你做了甚麼?到底有甚麼能力?」阿亚纳米握紧变换过的手，脸上全无血色的让整个空间都充满了寒气。  
嘉德露丝却一副泰然自若的坐回沙发上，然后拍了拍两只蛇。  
「先抓人的人居然还敢怪别人!」小青被一拍后就像是解除了束缚，开口就教训道。  
「如果你想知道我的底细就要靠自己慢慢摸索才行阿…靠自己找出来的答案才能让自己满意不是吗?」魔女继续美丽微笑著说道。  
「你想怎麼样?」  
「我也是不得已的阿…看来我暂时回不去我的世界…而你又对我很好奇，那只好请你收留我啦」  
「你以为这麼容易就让你混进帝国军?」  
「不要的话也不强求你…不然我们去找所谓的鬼神好了，说不定人家就会愿意留我们呢!」魔女故意摸著蛇，用一副遗憾又考虑著的表情。  
「…!」阿亚纳米一听气的紫眼瞪大的，恨不得能用眼神杀死嘉德露丝。  
「那我们暂且休战…慢慢、好好的相处?」  
「葛城…她交给你…好好看好她。」阿亚纳米这句几乎是硬从牙缝里挤出来的，他说完转身走向休息室的门。  
"阿亚糖!真的就这样留下她?"  
"好好看紧她!查出她的底细和能力还有动机，也要问清她刚才在空艇外都做了甚麼。暂时先放她一马。"  
"是!阿亚糖~"  
"是!阿亚纳米大人"  
「阿!是!」被下令的葛城赶紧回应道。  
「哈阿~恩!天这样就黑了阿…恩…肚子饿阿…」嘉德露丝打了个哈欠说道。  
「那~嘉德露丝酱要吃苹果糖吗?」被阿亚纳米下令的休加又回复欢快的态度说道，还边从不知道哪里拿出苹果糖来。  
「恩~谢谢你阿~」嘉德露丝接过糖道谢的开始吃了起来。她伸舌一上一下的舔著圆圆的苹果糖，嘴唇如同在亲吻著般，姿态引人遐想。  
「阿!这下时间晚了!会议会赶不上的!」葛城为了转开不去看嘉德露丝吃糖的样子，这时才注意到墙上的钟的时间。  
「咦?阿!真的阿!这下就算全速前进也赶不上了!」柯纳兹本来也看的很投入，忽然被边上的葛成这一呼给拉回注意力来。  
「真麻烦阿…要是有风或许可以吧…」  
「有困难吗?」听到了的嘉德露丝问道。  
「恩…这我们晚上十点有会议，但现在可能来不及了。」葛城有些迟疑的跟嘉德露丝解释道。  
「要往哪个方位去呢?」  
「…南方。」  
「南方吗…恩…那你们扶好哦~」魔女说完，伸出右手开始绕圆著转动手腕。  
「小姐你…」葛城才想问嘉德露丝想做甚麼，却忽然飞空艇一个向前快速飞动让他差点跌倒。  
「哇阿!」其他人也是吓了一跳的。  
只有魔女还安然坐著吃糖，和两条蛇在偷笑他们的出糗。这一下也让握著门把要开门的阿亚纳米也移动了一步才稳住脚步。  
「你又干甚麼?」原本已经不想再跟女子扯的阿亚纳米这下又被逼的不得不开口问道。  
「你要风，我就帮你吹吹风，让你快一点赶上会议阿!」魔女灿烂的笑著回答。  
正当黑鹰这一时都怀疑嘉德露丝是不是在开玩笑，但这突如其来的强风确实正推著他们的飞艇加速的朝一区的要塞飞去。嘉德露丝在叫来强风后就一副闭目养神的样子靠在沙发上，谁知…  
「叮咚!」一声奇异的声音忽然响起。  
听到这声音的嘉德露丝居然一手拉起睡衣裙，露出大腿来。在黑鹰一群男生还又惊又羞的看著她那两条白闪闪、丰满的大腿时，才发现她大腿上两边各有两条蕾丝带子绑著。带子上挂著两个黑色形状怪异的东西，但嘉德露丝却伸手从双腿中间的带子拿出了一个扁扁、方方、长长的东西来。  
「喔啦~居然有信号阿!还能收到WIFI阿!」嘉德露丝拿著那个迷样会发光的东西一看，居然高兴的不得了。  
「真的吗?」  
「喔喔!」  
两只蛇一听也快速的凑上来一起看，然后也又叫又跳的乱欢乐的。  
「呜呜…果然没有东西都可以没有就是不能没有手机阿!」魔女边又掉下眼泪来的感慨的说道。  
「是甚麼的提醒阿?」  
「阿!是脸书呢!...恩…」  
「主人怎麼了?」  
「那帮樱兰公关男们跑去西班牙玩了阿!还故意打卡给我看阿阿阿!」嘉德露丝看了后忽然大骂出声，恨不得把手机一把摔出去。  
"那个…阿亚糖?看来真的有很多要问的呢…"

===四章END===== 下章将真正与07故事一开始接轨

注1:CLAMP的TSUBASA翼里的坏人 以蝙蝠为像徵 此章未完 后面会接著  
注2: 魔界王子里的四方王的西方大公爵 蜘蛛王 恶魔王的巴贝雷特  
注3:魔界王子里的主角为史实和旧约圣经里的所罗门王转世 以色列的大卫王的孩子 和美女拔示巴所生的 在漫画里被选为能选择下任魔王代理的人  
注4:拔示八为所罗门的母亲 本是大卫王将军的妻子 一天她沐浴时被大卫看见 因而喜欢上她  
注5:柯纳兹的名字是音译的 日字译是小夏  
注6:休加的名字是音译的 日字译是日向  
注7:EVA 新世纪福音战士里 的女主 绫波的读音是阿亚纳米  
注8:银魂的主角阿银是银发自然卷(动画里看起来蓝蓝的)  
注9:死神的蓝染声优和阿亚纳米为同一人  
注10:圣保罗原本不信上帝 但被神的光一照而失明后 才转信开始传教  
注11:Fall Out Boy- My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) 打倒男孩 我的歌知道你在黑暗中做的一切  
注12:梅丹佐为最高天使长即代表「最靠近王座者」之意，由於他的地位，有「神的代理人」之称，亦是「天使之王」他是替上帝发言者 这里的是参考电影Dogma (1999)里的为神发声的梅丹佐天使  
注13: 抹大拉的马利亚是耶稣的信徒 在耶稣受处刑时她一路陪伴 耶稣死后她是第一个见到他复活的人 传说为耶稣之妻、圣杯 也说是为耶稣洗脚而得到原谅的妓 还有说是被耶稣赶走了七个恶魔儿救下之人

注14:P!nk- Blow me one last kiss 粉红佳人 给我最后一个吻 注15:哈鲁赛的名字是音译的 日字译是春濑


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 5. 故事正式开始  
在一片黑暗中魔女缓缓的一步步走著。她身著绣有珍珠、宝石的黑纱衣一路拖在地上，白皙的皮肤若影若现的。头上配带著黄金头冠、也同样镶满闪闪发亮的宝石。但意外的她是光脚的，而她走的每一步都发出叮咚的珍珠和宝石的碰撞声。她走的地其实不是地，而是平静的广大的黑湖般的地方。她是站在水上行走的。她停下了脚步，等待著。不久黑水上出现了一点光，和一位穿著黑白华贵服饰的女性的身影。  
「神祖…万源的魔女您好阿。」水中的女子开口打招呼道。  
「我的姊妹…次元的魔女阿!」水上的魔女也回应道。  
「上次互相这般盛装打扮的对话是甚麼时候的事了?」  
「近百年了吧…不过倒是一直有在你店里见面，通电话和网路也有呢。」  
「然而如今您好像暂时来不了我的店里了呢…」  
「哼!消息果然传的很快阿…」  
「您发生这种事自然是包不住的。」  
「然后呢?没有人有任何作为阿!」  
「因为是您和他之间的斗争，我们都无权插手。」  
「怎麼没有?在我来到这个世界短短时间内就遇上飞王动的手脚。」  
「他又在盘算甚麼了…」  
「他因该没有跟神连到一块去…他是想从这里的死神那吸走黑暗力量时正好被吾撞见?吾不觉得是神有意让吾来对付他。」嘉德露丝这句是像是在自言自语的感觉说出。  
「您要多小心阿…」  
「哎呀~居然让你来担心吾，看来吾这下真是威严扫地了。」  
「您先前就已经因被三个小女孩们栽赃是恶人，之后又找来所有亲友团大翻盘，那时就没了威严了。」另一位魔女狠狠吐槽道。  
「喔呀…吾应著电视剧般的走向陪著她们玩了一顿，最后联络朋友们狠狠报应了她们，洗刷了冤屈后可是让吾更为风光、名气大增呢。多亏那三女，吾的粉丝可是大爆增了哦~」  
「然而不可否认的是您就是因此让别人有机可趁了，等您赢了前一场放松时，就把您关住了。」  
「他关不住吾的，吾为自由、将会冲破牢笼的、直达天庭…」  
「相信您一定做的到的。」次元的魔女转开脸，神情有些哀伤的说道。  
「喂!你干嘛一副要为吾奔丧的样子阿!明明你才是死人好不!」  
「您说话真的很喜欢把人家不想被戳破的事物指出来呢…」水中的魔女无奈的摇头说道。  
「这是跟一任前夫学的，没办法。」  
「总之您接下来多小心阿。」  
「…谢谢你阿!侑子…不过吾…这次…」  
「您已经有预知了?」  
「恩…吾的梦不会出错的…」  
「那…」  
「时间不早了，吾该醒了，有一大堆事要干呢。」  
「哎呀~是我的错觉?您刚才好像满脸黑线呢!」侑子嬉笑著说道。  
「这位死神不好搞阿…哎…真烦…我宁愿去杀巨人。」  
「嘿嘿嘿…」  
「行了你!我走了!」  
就在嘉德露丝要离开这个梦境时，黑暗的空间的另一边反方向传来了阵阵歌声。这一下让原本要醒来的嘉德露丝停下并转头听去，连水中的魔女影像也一起听。  
「你是否听到人民的歌声？那愤怒的人民的歌唱?这是不愿再为奴的民族的音乐在回响。若你心跳的节拍与鼓点一同激荡，新生活便将开始随著明天的曙光。你是否会参加我们的战斗？ 勇敢的人们，谁会与我们同一战线？在街垒的那一边，那渴望已久的世界，你是否已看见？那么请参加这场战斗，你会得到你的权利—得到自由！(注1)」  
「哎呀…恶魔居然唱悲惨世界」嘉德露丝边听边挂著笑容说道。  
「确实很奇特呢」侑子也同意道。  
「他们这是马后炮!前面巴贝雷特来了想跟吾A好处，吾不给他就逃了，之后等吾打败圣乔治和梅丹佐，他们又回来挺吾了。」嘉德露丝冷冷哼的一声，险些要吐口水的不屑的说道。  
「起码您不是孤独一人阿…」  
「侑子阿…吾永远是孤独的，没有事物能跟吾永远陪配，爱与恨都没有。下次见了…」嘉德露丝闭眼说完这句后，身体就一点一点的化作片片圆圆光点消失了。  
水中的次元魔女也闭眼，随后她的身影也消失了。两位魔女都因为过去以及接下来会上演的悲伤、还有自己的无能为力而哀伤。东方和西方女巫的会面结束了。  
在三方被大楼包围的奇异商店里，一双红眼张开了。而另一个世界的简陋军队小房间里，一双蓝眼张开了。  
「主人早安!」小青一看嘉德露丝醒了就蹭蹭过来。  
「居然不用人叫就起来了…」瓦杰特也滑过来。  
嘉德露丝手摸摸两只蛇，叹口气从会怪叫的上下铺床翻身坐起来。  
「除了之前上学时有早起之外，吾真的很少早起阿…但也没办法阿!死神先生说六点要开工，那我们女生要准备的话，五点就要起床了。」  
「您干嘛要跟他?像他那种大男人、不尊重女权类型的您不是最讨厌吗?」  
「吾也是他所讨厌的类型阿。他一定不善於交际、无表情的那类跟吾这种热爱玩乐的是最不配的。」  
「既然互相讨厌就不要在一起阿!」  
「大人的世界里人不是不想在一起就能不在一起的阿…小青。」  
「你是没跟人家哔-到才留下来的吧…」一旁的瓦杰特冷冷吐槽道。  
下个画面只有魔女站在浴室水槽梳洗，瓦杰特翻著白眼倒地在一边，小青在一边好玩的看著。魔女梳洗好，回到那小小房间的衣帽间拿出昨晚他们提共的军服穿。  
「阿….果然不和身阿…肩太宽、胸太窄扣不起来、腰也太多出来了、臀部也好窄。裤子不够长、腰围也不对、也拉不起来…鞋子…这样穿久了会磨脚的…」试著穿上军服的嘉德露丝发现要著装完毕是不可能的任务了，她满脸黑线的看著这全穿不下的军服。  
「主人您的身体是不适於穿成衣的嘛!」  
「是看身高、体重评断的吧?再加上军队都男性居多、女生的尺寸拿捏不好。」瓦杰特回复了。  
「没办法了，那就只好另想办法了…」  
离六点还有十分时，房门外传来了敲门声，正是被下令要照顾嘉德露丝的葛城来了。  
「嘉德露丝小姐，你准备好了吗?」  
年纪大的他明白参谋将女子托付给他是相信他的柔怀、温和、沉稳(乍看之下)的态度会让女性比较放松，加上他的兴趣喜好也和女性有相同处，所以由他来是最适当的。不过他和阿亚纳米都料想错了，嘉德露丝早已经看出他是伪心人，而且她不是一般的女性，还有最重要的是他们是男人。  
「早安阿!葛城先生。」嘉德露丝笑著开门，葛城也笑脸迎人。但他视线一往向下看，笑容就僵住了。  
"这…她居然这样穿?"  
会让他这麼大惊失色的原因在於嘉德露丝的军服穿著。胸部因为扣不起来，所以嘉德露丝只好让胸前大开，前里面的白衬衫扣子也是开的，白嫩的脖子、诱人的锁骨、和刚好遮住却引人无限遐想的部分。腰部是唯一有扣好的地方。裤子因为穿不下，所以嘉德露丝很乾脆的没有穿，不过因为军袍长度正好也能盖住下面，也就不会走光。她用黑丝吊带袜来代替裤子，但大腿还是有肉露出来了，靴子换成黑色的高跟鞋。怎麼有人能把军服穿的如此诱人，这点让葛城实在是无言，可是他也不得不承认这样很养眼。  
「那个…小姐你怎麼穿这样?」他眼睛睁的大大的，声音都抖了。  
「没办法阿…你们给的军服我不穿下，只能勉强硬穿成这样。」  
「裤子呢?裤子你怎麼没穿?」葛城声音开始提高了，果然是打击太大了。  
「一样穿不下阿!」  
「那-那你哪来的…」  
「我可以自己变幻出服装阿!」  
「那为甚麼不变和身的裤子出来?」  
「穿裤子会妨碍我的行动。」  
「不行阿小姐!你这样实在…参谋会很生气的!」  
「他还没看到，你怎麼知道他会生气。」  
「不小姐，参谋是很严厉的，你这样不按军规穿衣是不行的。」  
「那好…我自己去跟他说。」  
「小姐!」  
嘉德露丝不等葛城再说，她就点地一用力的以飞快之速的冲向军队宿舍走廊的尽头，一路朝黑鹰办公室冲去。葛城一眨眼就完全看不到嘉德露丝的身影了，只留下一阵微微的风在吹。他一下只感到一阵冷寒，若参谋看到了嘉德露丝的话…他立马拔腿狂追去。  
五点五十八分的黑鹰办公室里只有阿亚已经早早开始与公文奋斗，科纳兹和休加还未出现，因为柯纳兹去叫赖床的休加，黑百合在哈鲁赛怀中继续梦周公，哈鲁赛因此不敢轻举妄动。早晨时段要塞里还是很安静的，才刚醒的人们还未完全拿出活力来。下一秒办公室大门门缝底飘进了一股微风，随后就传来敲门声。  
「进来!」阿亚纳米头没动的应声。  
门把转动后开了，进来的正是只花了三秒就到达的嘉德露丝。  
阿亚纳米这才抬头起来，结果一看到嘉德露丝手就没控制好的让钢笔在公文上多画了一条黑线。  
「早安!阿亚纳米先生。」

阿亚纳米罕见的眨了一下眼睛，一时间无话可说的看著嘉德露丝。他实在不敢相信他居然会在要塞里看到女人露大腿的，他知道那些不正经的上层有去花街红灯区找乐子的兴趣，但他始终没有沉沦於这种下流的喜好。他以往跟女性的接触里也从未看过这麼不检点的打扮的女子。这个女人不但如此的大胆，还一副不在乎不羞耻的态度，让他更为生气。不过他是因她竟然如此不自爱，还是因为他自己一看到后就全身像有火在烧般的生气恐怕连他自己也说不清。嘉德露丝的打扮也让他想起昨晚的事。他昨晚靠著嘉德露丝叫来的强风让他及时赶上十点的会议后就原想嘱咐先不要让嘉德露丝被军队上层发现，但当时飞艇一到达后…  
「阿亚纳米君。」来人是米洛克理事长。  
他虽然义务的上前与老头寒暄，但透过灵魂跟其余黑鹰们说不要让嘉德露丝给米洛克看到。他原先只是不想在费口舌解释嘉德露丝的由来，尤其怕这老狐狸很可能会找机会把嘉德露丝给利用到他的政变计画里去。但他和部下们的漆黑身影还是挡不住很显眼的嘉德露丝。  
「喔!怎麼有位女孩子?」老了却眼尖的很的米洛克一下子就瞄到了。  
正当其余黑鹰们还在想著要怎麼蒙混过关时，嘉德露丝却在他们没注意的时候自己钻了出来。她与米洛克正面对视然后又行了个礼。原本其余人还怕她会怕威严十足的米洛克，没想到却是米洛克在对看后，自己脚步微抖的后退了。他的老脸上居然出现了朵朵红晕，眼神也无法跟嘉德露丝对焦。  
「哪家出了个这麼漂亮的女孩阿!阿亚纳米君你不介绍一下吗?」他好不容易振作起来说道。  
「她是这次讨伐中的功臣，名叫嘉德露丝。」瞒不住了，阿亚纳米也只好说了。不过他意外的觉得米洛克那好奇上下打量嘉德露丝的眼光很刺眼，在他自己没发现前，他的身体已经往前站好挡住米洛克的目光。  
「喔呀!这真是难得阿…阿亚纳米君居然愿意跟女孩子亲近呢。」眼见阿亚纳米居然连给多看一眼都不行的态度可是让长久知道他的米洛克很是意外。确实这位女孩子相貌确实美丽动人，连他这麼一把老骨头都恨不得年轻十来岁。但阿亚纳米因该不是被色心给蒙了头的才把这位女子带回来，而是这位女子有著甚麼除了美貌的特异之处吧。  
「她今日帮助了我们，我想让她进入军队。」  
「恩…这也没甚麼不好的，阿亚纳米君你工务繁忙在找到辅佐官前，就让这小女孩帮帮你吧!其他的少将和欧克元帅那边我去打个招呼就好。」  
「谢谢您。」  
「所以啦…嘉德露丝小姐你可要好好辅佐阿亚纳米君阿!」  
「恩~我会的，非常谢谢您米洛克先生。」一直乖乖不作声的嘉德露丝这时终於开口了。她这麼一开口可让米洛克又是一阵酥软的感觉，但他不愧是前任元帅，还是站住脚的。  
「很好，那麼阿亚纳米君快去开会吧。」说完后他就转身离开了。  
见他离开而想转而教训嘉德露丝随便跑出来的阿亚纳米却发现她居然一直注视著米洛克一旁的辅佐官、卡鲁看。这顿时让他气的叫葛城赶紧把她带走，然后叫她明早六点要到黑鹰办公室开工。  
这就是昨晚后来的事，如今这个麻烦的女人居然这般衣装不整的出现在他面前，还有葛城人呢?怎麼没阻止她这般前来?她一路上这样走来，启不是全要塞都看见了?  
「你为何衣装不整?」他紧握著钢笔问道。  
「尺寸不成身阿!你看不出来吗?」  
「你这样成何体统?一个女孩子怎麼可以在军队要塞中穿著如此不恰当?」  
「没办法阿…不然你要我继续穿我的睡衣?」  
「不管怎麼样你必须穿裤子。」  
「那样会妨碍我的行动。」  
「也是要穿著。」  
「你请裁缝师帮我作吗?」  
「换个尺寸就好。」  
「没用的，我的身体穿不了成衣，因为我的身体比例很特别，不信你来量量看。」嘉德露丝完全没有被阿亚纳米一副气愤不已的样子吓到，反而还故意凑近他的办公桌，然后把腿架上去。  
「你!」气的放下钢笔的阿亚纳米才要伸手拿腰上的鞭子出来时，办公室的门又开了。  
进来的是跑的气喘吁吁的葛城。  
「葛城带她去换合适的衣服。」眼见葛城来了，阿亚纳米把气出到他身上去。  
「哈…是!」好不容易挤出个回应来，葛城过来扶著嘉德露丝想把她拉走。但拉了两下发现，他居然拉不动嘉德露丝。不只是拉不动，嘉德露丝还继续保持著脚挂在桌子上的姿势。  
「葛城先生你体力真差阿!连一个女孩子都拉不动阿!」  
边使力边拉的葛城在心中大感讶异，这个女孩怎麼可能这麼重，居然会拉不动。眼见阿亚纳米参谋的脸色越来越难看了，他只好更努力的拉，但还是不行。  
就在这时，门第三次被打开来了，这次的来人是柯纳兹和一副没睡醒的休加。  
「唔…柯纳兹酱，我好困阿!」  
「少佐请您振作一点，都这麼大年纪了居然还赖床!」  
「可是我不想看到公文阿…」  
「少佐!」  
他们两个一边对话一边向著阿亚纳米的办公桌走来，这才终於发现打扮惹火的嘉德露丝。  
「哇~~!嘉德露丝酱你怎麼穿这样阿?」  
「嘉德露丝小姐你…」  
「你们早阿!没办法阿…我衣服穿不下阿!」  
「恩~~阿!居然一大早起床能看到这麼养眼的画面阿!」  
「喔~休加君喜欢吗?」  
「恩恩!非常喜欢阿!」  
「柯纳兹君呢?」  
「这…!小姐你怎麼能露出大腿阿!」  
「阿拉~女生露大腿甚麼的在夏天里我那的世界可是满街都是阿!」  
「居然如此开放吗?但这样很容易招来男人…」  
「招来也不用怕，我的能力很强的。」  
「够了!快将她带走!」阿亚纳米又一次严声下令道。  
「恩…这样看来只要阿亚纳米同意了我就可以随我喜好穿著罗!」  
「你目前由我收留，在军中必须好好服从我的命令。」  
「可是你不是最高权力者对不对?」

「那接下来八点时要开会，就让我去给上层军官们看看，看他们觉得我可不可以这样穿。」  
「不可以!」  
「那我们来打赌，如果他们说可以我就能照我自己的意思穿衣，若说不可以我就听你话乖乖的换衣，好不好?」

「那再加上我不听你的话，你就可以按军法罚我怎麼样阿?」  
「如果你没有得到所有上层的认可，我会用鞭子让你知道你违抗我的下场。」  
「那就这麼说定了哦~你阿…该不会是因为怕别人看我而吃醋吧?」  
"嘘啪"是阿亚纳米再也忍不住而挥出鞭子的声音。只不过他的鞭子落空了，因为嘉德露丝在一瞬间就跳离鞭子的范围内，笑哈哈的躲开了。  
「那我去那边帮忙文书罗!」  
嘉德露丝一闪就到了其他黑鹰的办公室那边，去跟哈鲁赛和黑百合玩了。阿亚纳米恨恨的看著她就这样逍遥法外，虽然他大可追过去再用鞭子，但他看著嘉德露丝的笑脸就没了打人的动力。那种灿烂快乐的笑容是如此的让人怀念。  
「嘿嘿~阿亚糖阿，嘉德露丝酱这样穿让我觉得军服原来可以这麼美好阿。」  
"嘘啪"  
「阿阿阿阿!」  
看来鞭子还是打到人了。  
余下的两小时里，嘉德露丝非常安分，这让黑鹰们感到稍稍松口气。原本他们还怕有了女性会很吵闹、不通情理、又任性的，这也就是他们一边接触的那些贵族小姐们的观感。但他们发现嘉德露丝虽然好似家庭出身背景也不低的样子，不过她的待人处事却很大不同。整理文书纸张、倒茶的姿态让人感觉她好像是常常有经历的样子。细心的整里排好纸张和文件，倒茶时手的姿势都看的出她是个能干之人。眼见有如此得力的帮手可是让认真的几人安心不已。  
「嘉德露丝小姐，能麻烦你帮我把这叠文件上都盖好章吗?」柯纳兹见她如此能干，就想乾脆让她多帮忙点。一想到这样他今晚可能能不用加班他更是感动的要哭了。  
「喔!好!」嘉德露丝把那叠少说有三十几张的纸堆拿来，拿起柯纳兹给的参谋部印章沾好印墨…  
"唰唰唰唰"几声纸张翻动的声音后，嘉德露丝就把那叠纸张还给柯纳兹了。  
「来!好了。」  
「咦?这麼快?」柯纳兹不敢置信的眼睛睁的跟橘子一样大的。他翻看每一页文件，却发现每页都有盖章，而且都是完整盖好的。  
「你们也别这样小看我阿…」  
「不是的!你到底是怎麼作的阿?」  
「我有练过阿，长久每天都要批阅奏章、阅读文书的，当然会很勤奋阿!」  
「等等小姐，你怎麼会长久…请问你几岁了阿?」  
「不可以随便问女生的年龄啦!阿!不过也没关系就告诉你吧!我还未满十五哦~」  
「咦?这麼年轻!」  
「嘉德露丝酱才十四身高就这麼高了?」一边本来就没在工作的休加藉机过来打混。  
「我体质好，不挑食，当然长的高，发育也好阿。」魔女边说边有意的用手滑过身体的曲线。  
「恩恩~」休加当然不放过让眼神随著嘉德露丝的手带领下体会她凹凸有致的身体。  
另一边没有作声的阿亚纳米倒是抓到了她话中的几个字而在沉思著。她提到了 "批阅奏章"，可是年纪如此年幼的女孩子怎麼会能有长久时间去批阅奏章? 难道她是她的世界里的当权者吗? 比起帝国的公主要十六岁才正式接触政务，她已经能熟练处理文书了。她走路时抬头顶胸的高贵态度，遇上危险人物时的临危不乱，来到不熟悉的环境也应对良好，口才好到能与他轻易谈判、打赌、威胁他，种种都有著她来头不小的迹象。加上那两只奇异的蛇对她的称呼，还说讨厌教会和神，到底她是和他站同一立场的还是是他的敌人? 她说暂时回不去，是否是逃难而来的? 她会不会对他有耳闻才来接近他的?这些疑问在阿亚纳米心中盘旋著，想的太久连已经快八点了都没发现。  
「喔!七点五十分了呢」嘉德露丝兴高采烈的出声道。  
"嘿嘿…来看胜者会是谁呢?"  
阿亚纳米选择不回应嘉德露丝那暗笑的贼表情，只是默默的带著黑鹰一群走像会议室。他们是第一批到达的人，会议室里还没有人。在阿亚纳米坐下后，他们就站在他身后等待。  
"阿~居然只有面瘫死神有位子坐!吾要站著…阿!不过这样进来的人就能看到我看得很清楚了…"  
之后会议室门开了进来了三个人，而黑鹰们居然都发出了微微的「啧」的不耐声。  
"恩?哦看来这三人是拒绝往来户阿…"听到了的嘉德露丝反到很好奇的准备看下去。  
这三人就是第一、二、三舰队的三位少将，欧吉、希洛奇、纳毕奇，也是最看黑鹰不顺眼的小恶党。  
这三人一进来发现只有黑鹰们在，就互相对看了一眼，然后扬起坏笑的要准备坐在阿亚纳米对面。原本他们只是带著厌恶的眼神看著黑鹰一行人，但这下才忽然发现阿亚纳米身后多了一人出来，而且还是一位让他们三人一时震惊、惊艳不已的人物。原本他们脑海中想著的那些想对阿亚纳米冷嘲热讽的话语全消失了。  
"咦?少将他们怎麼了?"柯纳兹觉得那三人就这样呆住了很奇怪。  
"一直盯著我们看?"休加发现被他们这样看著，比用鄙夷看著更难过。  
"不…他们看的是嘉德露丝小姐。"葛城正确的发现他们的目光是只集中在嘉德露丝身上的。  
这时又进来了人，是米洛克和他的辅佐。那三人这时才忽然惊醒过来，眼看是米洛克来了，就赶紧开口。  
「米洛克理事长您看!阿亚纳米参谋居然带了位陌生女子来开会!」  
「米洛克大人那位女子服装如此不整，败坏军纪!」  
「阿亚纳米参谋这是纵容部下违反军纪!」  
三个人一股脑的对著米洛克告状抱怨道。  
「嘉德露丝酱你给阿亚糖添麻烦了…」休加压低声音说道，眼见阿亚纳米低下了头，休加眼中有著不高兴的情绪在指责嘉德露丝。  
「哼哼…小休加你看好了喔~我打赌从来不会输。」魔女倒是笑的魅惑的回答他。  
听到三人抱怨的米洛克这一看嘉德露丝也被她的军服穿著法也吓了一跳，眼见这般他也没办法袒护阿亚纳米了。虽然不会对阿亚纳米怎麼样，但他还是要说几句才行。不过他还没开口前，后面门就进来了欧克元帅和其余高级军官们。那三人一看更有力的来了，就又对著他抱怨阿亚纳米的不是。在欧克元帅随著他们的手指的方向看去后，却倒吸一口气。被欧克元帅这样的举动给弄不懂的三人和米洛克都转头看去，这才发现嘉德露丝在他们说话指责前先有了动作。她微微转脸，让他们看清她白美脖子的线条，然后用手拨动柔顺的长头发，再快速的甩动让头发飞舞起来。上层的所有军官们完全的被这几下给吸引了所有注意，连一边的黑鹰也都目不转睛的，阿亚纳米用斜眼看著然后握紧了手。然后更惊人的来了，嘉德露丝居然缓缓的一步步向他们走来。她正眼和他们对看著，而这也让他们所有人就像被吸走了灵魂般傻楞楞的看著。她如芙蓉出水般、踏著莲花步，双腿随著军服摆动更是诱惑。她走到他们面前停下，然后扬起笑容，这终於是压垮他们的最后稻草。  
「嘉德露丝向长官们报告!」这声报告从魔女口中说出，让所有军官们都浑身发热、身体都起了反应。  
「那…我这样穿…真的不好吗?你们不喜欢吗?」魔女可怕的魔咒继续发威著。  
「不…不会。」有几声抖抖的回答。  
「那我可以继续这样穿吗?」  
「可以!」  
「恩~谢谢长官们!」  
嘉德露丝这下赢了赌约就立马转身走回阿亚纳米那边，走到后她弯腰抓住阿亚纳米的肩跟他耳语说:  
「我赢了哦~」  
阿亚纳米没有回答，只有握拳的手在发抖。嘉德露丝看到了后，轻笑了几声，然后回归原本的站姿。但门边的军官们却还没反应过来的继续傻了的呆站著。阿亚纳米眼看这群腐朽的人们居然这样就放任了那个麻烦的女人随心所欲实在是让他更气。  
「开会!」他越级的下令开会，声音难得的大声了点，口气不耐烦的说道。  
这下才换回其余军官们的注意力。最高权力的欧克元帅难堪的咳了几声后坐在他专属的座位上，米洛克也摇摇头坐下，其余人只好快速的各就各坐。那三人也无话可说的坐下，只不过内心坏主意还是打个不停。  
"可恶的阿亚纳米!评甚麼叫开会。"  
"不过是下贱的黑魔法师!"  
"居然还收了个这麼美貌年轻的女孩…"  
"爱装清高!结果还不是一样收了小情人。"  
「恩…阿亚纳米君收了位新助手阿…可是明天就是士官学校的毕业考试了，阿亚纳米君还是要去看看有没有人才阿!」欧克元帅 "善意"提醒了一下。米洛克确实已经知会过他，但他没想到阿亚纳米居然能找到这麼一个美人。要不是他已娶妻有子了，他也想…不!说来他可是元帅阿!那就是有情人也没人能说他阿! 阿!可是不行，若被他的宝贝修里知道该怎麼办?  
"恩…他儿子一定是毕业生之一，但他一定很希望自己是单身吧…呵呵~"嘉德露丝听到了欧克元帅他心中的心声。  
「是的。」阿亚纳米淡淡回答。但其实他气还未消，尤其所有军官们都一直偷瞄嘉德露丝更让他觉得要杀了这帮人才解气。明明在开严肃的会议，这帮人居然只顾著看女人。然而明天要是去军校的话，那嘉德露丝不是会更吸引军校少年们的注意了吗? 甘脆不要去了，反正他不需要辅佐官，暂时有嘉德露丝帮忙就好。但他刚刚又已经答应了会去…  
"阿~~明天看来也会是好玩的一天!"魔女开心的期待著。  
明日确实让人期待，将会是故事的开始。


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 6. 教学观摩  
目前天还未亮的五点钟，但黑鹰办公室却全员都在，他们正在为待会要出发去军校和当晚在军校暂住两天一夜的露宿作准备。因为大家都忙著收拾文件，所以嘉德露丝也特别让两只蛇一起现身帮忙，虽然那两只一听居然要它们的主人做这种打杂类的工作而有大吵大闹几声，但在被主人双双K在地上后就乖乖了。  
「哎…」魔女收著收著却忽然叹气了。  
「咦? 嘉德露丝小姐你怎麼了?」一旁的柯纳兹听见了她的叹气问道。  
「我心神不宁…希望今天不要出事了。」  
「阿啦~嘉德露丝酱是因为要去看军校而兴奋的没睡好吧?」休加从另一边凑过来开玩笑的说道。  
「我又不是没看过军校…」  
「恩?你对军校有熟知阿?」休加语气像是抓到了嘉德露丝把柄的样子。  
「我可爱的孩子就是读军校毕业的，还当了总统呢…但最后又都放弃了呢…」嘉德露丝用哀伤、怀念的语气说著。  
"我可爱的、美丽的…冯(注1)阿…"  
「咦?孩子! 嘉德露丝酱你才十四已经有孩子了?」  
「呵呵…休加君，你不知道人不可貌相吗?我孩子、丈夫都有过多少了呢~」魔女忽然笑的灿烂的看著休加说。  
「等等不会吧!」  
「哈哈哈~~」  
就在嘉德露丝用笑蒙混休加的追问时，忽然传来了一声歌声:  
「Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and All of my friends...Thank you for your love. 」  
这奇异的声音是从嘉德露丝身上传来的，而原本都在整理的一行人全都停下了动作。  
「尽管我如此渺小 尽管我如此卑怯 都深爱著我」双男声继续唱著。  
黑鹰们是带著好奇、不解、惊奇的目光看著嘉德露丝。但嘉德露丝和两只蛇却全都僵直了身体，连眼神都空洞了。  
「Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and All of my friends...I love you so much. 」歌声还在继续著。  
「阿…完了…」瓦杰特首先开口说道，声音充满了绝望。  
「你们那温暖的话语 一直都鼓励著我」唱阿唱的。  
「果然还是逃不掉吗?」小青一脸悲壮的样子，虽然是蛇。  
「Mother, Father, Brother, Sister and All of my friends…Thank you for your love. 」  
「我所担忧的果然还是发生了…该来的还是躲不掉阿…」嘉德露丝缓缓的从军服下拿出了铃响的手机摆在桌上，一人两蛇就这样看著不断闪耀的来电显示，神情都凝重的很。  
「无论何时都站在我那边 一直都信任著我(注2)」  
「果然是家里打来的…」  
「主人你接阿!」  
「瓦杰特你有种你接!」  
「小青去接!」  
「我不要!我好怕!」  
三位开始互相踢皮球的推托，但就在她们争论不休时，铃声停了。看来打电话的对方响了太久没人接就挂了。这让原本还在吵的魔女和蛇们顿时又松了口气的放松了。  
「乎~挂了。」  
「他还会再打的。」嘉德露丝倒是还是很担忧的。  
「主人你可以就不要接阿!」  
「也会有简讯的…」  
「不要回就好啦!」  
「让父母担心可不是孝顺的行为阿…」  
「问题是你要怎麼跟他们解释呢?」  
「算了…等会再说吧。」嘉德露丝一副逃避现实的样子，把手机收起来后又回复继续整理文件的工作。  
「等等阿! 嘉德露丝酱那个东西到底是甚麼阿?」休加黏了上来追问道。  
「那麼小的东西会唱歌阿!」黑百合歪著头，单眼闪闪的，就像小孩子看到新玩具一样的眼神。  
「拿来!」阿亚纳米直接的伸出手，一副要没收的姿态跟嘉德露丝要。  
「给你你又不会用。」  
「拿来!」阿亚纳米又重复了一次，语气实在吓人的。连这麼简单的事，她居然也要违抗他。  
「等会再给你玩啦!现在给你的话，你就会忘了要去士官学校了。」嘉德露丝把文件通通都收好放入了皮箱后，就让两蛇提著皮箱走向门去。  
「走了阿!不然就要来不及了哦~」  
"阿亚糖，要怎麼办?"  
"出发!之后我在找她…一定让她全盘托出!"  
"好喔~阿亚糖"  
黑鹰们跟著嘉德露丝的脚步出了办公室，他们将按计画前往士官学校观看毕业生的考试。  
黑鹰们跟著嘉德露丝的脚步出了办公室，他们将按计画前往士官学校观看毕业生的考试。  
到要塞外的士官学校路程不远，在天亮了后没多久，黑鹰一行人都到达了。壮观的扇形大楼，两旁的雕像，和圆状前庭广场，真不愧是培养人才的帝国军校。  
由阿亚纳米走在最前头，他们七人一路向著学校里头去。走廊边站著两排的军人们，全都对著他们敬礼立正站好，不过当他们走过时，那些军人们的目光都偷偷聚集到嘉德露丝的背影上。在走廊的最尽头处有扇大门，然后里头有几间玻璃屋。玻璃屋里有穿著短袍军服的年轻少年们和一名高头大马的凶神恶煞的巨人在战斗著。而一位中年留著小胡子的男人和一位年轻的女军人还有一位穿白袍白发的导师样子的男人在等著迎接黑鹰他们。  
「欢迎您大驾光临，阿亚纳米参谋长。」中年男子笑脸迎了上来。不过他的笑容不是让人喜欢的真诚笑容。  
阿亚纳米没有回应他，反而直接问那个女军人关於今年新生们的状况。女军人被问到后立刻转头本想大大赞扬正在里头测验的学生们，谁知…  
「救命阿!要被杀了!」只看到一位金发少年不停拍著玻璃痛哭流涕的求救。而他的后方不断有其他学生们被打飞。  
「噗~呵呵!」嘉德露丝被他那狼狈的样子逗的笑出声来，但为了礼貌她还是用手遮著嘴巴。  
「真难看!」阿亚纳米皱起眉头，冷冷骂道。  
「名门欧克家的后代居然!」中年男子脸色气的扭曲的怪罪女军人。女军人只有乾笑的打哈哈。  
"阿!这位就是元帅的宝贝儿子阿…太没鬼用了"魔女知道了他的身分更是恨不得能大笑几声，或者拍几张照给他爸看。  
就在这时米洛克从后方来了，边说著实战中家庭背影是无关的话还有大部分学生们都会在此被淘汰。他的目光望著里头在生死搏斗的少年们，连带著把其余人的目光也拉了过去。  
只见高大的囚犯看到了修里无防备的样子就反算从后面偷袭他，他一飞跳起来就要打中修里。嘉德露丝因良心作祟而伸出手指指后面想提醒他，无奈那小子只顾哭等发现坏人已经距离他很近时已经来不及跑了。但就在大家以为元帅就要丧子时，忽然冲出了一位身材娇小的棕发少年一把推开了他。  
"喔呀~身手不错哦~这位小朋友真厉害!"魔女在心中给这位出手救人的少年按了个赞。  
那位少年和另一位金发少年两人一同应战，互相接应掩护实为精彩，他们一起攻击犯人的左手。但那个犯人也不是省油的灯，他忽然一把抓住了金发少年的脖子，强力的握力一副要把他捏死一样的让那个少年痛苦不已。  
"阿!不好!打得太轻了…"魔女看到金发少年被抓住，暗暗握紧手心，想著要不要救人。  
「米卡杰!」棕发少年大叫一声，随后跳起来一技横踢向犯人的脸，再来又连续出拳猛打犯人的胸口。最后他用手打出了空咒绕著犯人的脖子逼他投降。  
"这小男孩确实很强…但那种杀劲跟其余学生们不同，他是真杀过人的。"魔女眼神在看出棕发少年的真实后转为忧伤。  
但嘉德露丝还同时注意到黑鹰、尤其阿亚纳米在听到少年说投降时，有著一股不屑的感觉。那个白发老师这时开了玻璃屋的门要求少年一定要杀了犯人才行。  
「这家伙并非真正的敌人，没有必要杀他。」少年开口说道，用著介於稚嫩和成熟之间的嗓音。  
"恩恩…还好还有分别能力，不是只是一台杀人机器。"魔女听到少年的回答松了口气。  
然而就在少年解除了空咒后，外头的阿亚纳米却一个箭步上前发出他的空咒当场将那名犯人的头给坎下。同时休加和葛城也一同陪著阿亚纳米，被惊吓的少年转头看向阿亚纳米。他翠绿的眼中满是惊讶，和后方那一片的血红很不相配。留在外头的柯纳兹、黑百合、哈鲁赛都没有对上司的杀人行为有甚麼惊讶，反而黑百和还默默的窃喜著阿亚纳米的出手。这个时候终於让嘉德露丝第一次见识到黑鹰的狠绝，她一时很震惊巡看考场的人员居然出手帮了考生一把。照刚才看来阿亚纳米好像对这位少年的不杀感到鄙夷，但既然这样他自己为何要出手帮少年杀人及格呢?而且…遭了…那个人这样大量的流血…血…血阿! 在血腥味飘散出来后，嘉德露丝一闻到吨时心跳加速、骨头肌肉血液都冲动不已，幽蓝的眼瞳也瞳孔放大。她只能用手紧紧捂著自己的嘴，慢慢的放松身体想压下身体的冲动。  
但下面阿亚纳米对著少年冷冷吐出的言论却让魔女险些把持不住，冲动转为怒火了。  
「妇人之仁。」他冷酷的耻笑少年，黑鹰其余人也露出了同意的神情。  
「啪擦!」忽然传来一声如甚麼东西断线的声音，惹的阿亚纳米三人回头看去。  
「阿亚纳米参谋长大人…」魔女一改以往的称呼和语气，从原本的调皮柔声变成了低沉隐忍的声音。  
嘉德露丝这麼反常的样子让其余黑鹰们都暗暗吃惊，两天里他们一直在边试探观察嘉德露丝的底，但除了发现她遇任何事都笑脸以对，都没见过她真的生气。虽然她对两只蛇在最早遇上他们时有露出很黑暗的一面，但不论他们怎麼有意无意测试，嘉德露丝只有更让他们不了解。但不论何时，就算面对发怒的阿亚纳米，嘉德露丝都始终态度如一的。但现下她居然黑暗压迫力强大的让他们都不禁后退开来，一旁的米洛克和女军人更是退的老远去了。  
「…」阿亚纳米眼见嘉德露丝居然出现了这麼大的反应，只以为是她也跟那个少年一样，对他杀人而有所不满。他还误以为嘉德露丝是因为看到大量的血和死人而感到不适。哼!他在心中冷冷的对她的懦弱不齿。但他不说话，只是站离了玻璃屋的门，等著嘉德露丝开口跟他理论人命宝贵。  
「刚才那句话是故意针对女性的吾的耻笑吗?」魔女头没有抬起的，话语黑气和垂下来的黑发一般的沉重说道。  
「阿!」  
「咦?」  
一旁也跟上司在同样等待著嘉德露丝会争论杀人的黑鹰们在听到这突兀的问话都纷纷发出了疑问声。连阿亚纳米也不解的皱眉头看著嘉德露丝。  
「明明有女性在场，却故意出此言…汝…是在歧视吾?」魔女边说黑暗的怒气越来越汹涌，已经连后方的米洛克都能清楚的看到嘉德露丝身上有黑气不断冒出。  
「你能下手杀人吗?」阿亚纳米说。因为他没看到当时最后嘉德露丝如何灭了圣乔治又打伤梅丹佐的，所以始终对她是否能痛下杀手感到怀疑。不过他这种怀疑也是因为过分相信男性的自己比女性优秀，以及对女性的不了解。但若瓦利亚在场的话，全体都能作证  
"最毒妇人心"，也会劝阿亚纳米快快道歉就好。  
「从一开始以来吾对汝等的言行都已万份宽心对待了，如今汝居然如此当面讽刺吾…」魔女终於抬眼与阿亚纳米对视，眼中如海浪滔天。  
「哼…」死神还在火上加油。  
「那~嘉德露丝酱换你来吧!」边上的休加这时却拉了嘉德露丝一把，把她推进考试的玻璃屋。  
在他们争论时，那位老师已经宣布考试结束然后就把金发和棕发少年们都带走了。受伤的学生们也一一被抬走，连死掉的犯人尸体也被搬走了。所以只有嘉德露丝一人在考场里了。但那摊血却没有清掉，所以一近距离的闻到又让嘉德露丝身体开始骚动不已。这下怒火熄灭，嘉德露丝又捂著嘴一脸不舒服的样子。  
「阿拉~嘉德露丝酱怕血阿…一副要吐了的样子。」把人丢进去的休加全然故意恶整想看嘉德露丝出糗的样子。  
「这样对女孩子…」柯纳兹想出声抱屈，但碍於嘉德露丝始终不是黑鹰真正的一员，他只好住嘴。  
隔著玻璃的嘉德露丝强压心中的难受，抬眼跟黑鹰每人对看。哈鲁赛有点点怜悯、但他转而抱紧兴奋的黑百合。黑百合闪著暗红的恶作剧光芒，等著看嘉德露丝的好戏。柯纳兹眉头皱著不敢看嘉德露丝的脸。葛城沉稳的脸没有表情。休加有著戏谑。阿亚纳米冷酷。这麼一看嘉德露丝脑内只回想著一件事:  
"还真狠、无情阿…谁都一样呢…果然吾终究为孤独的阿…"  
这麼想著让嘉德露丝更是脸色惨白、冷汗直冒的弯曲了身体，就扶著玻璃滑坐了下去。  
「哈~嘉德露丝酱怕的腿软了~」  
"平时甚麼都不怕，居然会怕血和死人阿!"  
「放囚犯!」阿亚纳米头也不转的吩咐道。他这时心中有著说不出的欢心，这个老不听话的女人居然会这样狼狈的跪倒在地，果然她是有弱点的。刚才还装模作样的说甚麼他歧视女人，没错女人就是软弱无力的生物。就连记忆里那个女孩也是一下子就…  
一旁的人听参谋长下令，也就赶快照办，打开里头的门放出犯人。  
"阿亚纳米是想测试那位女孩的实力吗?"一边不出手的米洛克只是看著。  
再次出现了一位高大的犯人，他一看居然有位身材美妙的女子作对手，想著他真是赚到了。尤其那女人还一副怕的要死的样子卷缩在地上，更是让他高兴不已。  
「呦~小妞阿，转过来让我瞧瞧吧!我会对你很温柔的…」他边说边想伸出手去抓嘉德露丝的头发。  
「噗唦!」下一秒他伸出的手居然一处处的像被看不见的刀锋划伤了一样喷出血来。  
「阿阿阿阿!」  
犯人大声痛苦的大叫著，而这时魔女缓缓爬了起来。外头的黑鹰再次跟她的脸打照面时，全都感到一阵不寒而栗的恐惧。魔女扶著玻璃的手每只指头都忽然长出了细长黑色的指甲，没戴手套的手居然毫无血色的。但最吓人的是她的脸，她满脸惨白如鬼魂，嘴唇却红艳异常，而原本美丽的蓝眼现在却感觉像是万丈深渊的海沟，瞳孔如同蛇般，光是跟她对视就能让人吓死。  
露出了真样貌的魔女对著他们嫣然一笑，但这不在让他们感到她平常的温柔，反倒像是被必赢的掠食者盯上般让他们滚下冷汗。她看著他们像是知道他们的害怕，笑的露出了牙齿来。但他们看到她的虎牙居然异常尖锐又长的，她真的是一副想把他们吃掉的模样。但她却忽然歪头然后用手对著他们每个人在玻璃上硬抓出刮痕来，那刺耳的声音更是让他们都起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
随后她却转过头去看那个还在痛的犯人，然后伸手一拉，那家伙的伤口又大量的冒出血来。魔女把血流一拉，让血流就直接从她的头上淋下来，她还抬头开口让血流入她的嘴巴，一副渴了很久的人终於能享受水的滋润的感觉，大口喝著。  
「你这妖怪!」犯人又惊恐又气愤的用另一只手冲上来想打她。  
结果他的拳头被魔女轻易的接住，就在他更是惊慌时他和魔女的眼睛对视上了。他一看就全身瘫软的放弃了抵抗，两眼空洞的盯著魔女看，完全一副被迷惑了的样子。魔女这时用手摸上他的颈子，动作轻柔的像母亲在摸孩子般。但下一秒她就用黑长指甲一刺一划的直接划开了他的大动脉，顿时血溅满门。这突如其来的飞血把黑鹰的视野都挡住了，就在他们要走动换个地方继续看时，玻璃上的血却开始奇异的向下流。他们这才看到那些血一路倒退的流著，然后流回了魔女的脚下，再跃起一样奔流进她嘴里。一下子地上、玻璃上没有半滴血。可是魔女却还是不满足的伸手指著犯人的尸体，顿时又有大量的血从他体内被拉出。魔女就像是非要吸乾他身上所有血液般，直到再也没有任何血迹剩下才罢手。就连她身上也没有一滴血残留，彷佛她从来没有杀人取血般。就在这时，她的脸色开始回复了，眼睛也变回原样了，手上的指甲也收了回去。一切都像回复了原状般。  
这时嘉德露丝才慢慢一步步的朝玻璃屋的门走来。黑鹰们看她过来了，纷纷看向阿亚纳米有没有要下令，但阿亚纳米还是脸色凝重的没有表示。嘉德露丝走到阿亚纳米的面前的玻璃，却没有停下，直接穿过了玻璃站到他面前。嘉德露丝的眼睛充满忧伤，随后就掉下泪来。跟上次的不一样，她这次是伤心的源源不绝的泪水。阿亚纳米一看她流泪忽然感觉心口一阵痛，在看到她这麼一面，他不知道该对她说甚麼。他大可询问她刚才那算甚麼行为，又或者她到底是不是人类，但这样看著嘉德露丝就跟他对望著静静流泪，却让他开不了口。  
嘉德露丝跟他对望著却忽然站不稳的向一边倒去，这让阿亚纳米一下子反射动作要去扶她，连一边最近的休加和葛城都伸手要接，柯纳兹和哈鲁赛、黑百合都过来要关心。但谁也没接到嘉德露丝，因为她自己硬是靠自己的力量稳住脚步站稳。她反而举起双手阻挡要扶她的三双手，而他们一看她举手，也全都停住了。  
「不用…」嘉德露丝小声的说道。随后绕过他们，绝望、哀伤、硬撑著一步步走远了。  
阿亚纳米在她走过他身边时感觉到她的头发在他的身上滑过，鼻子里充满了她的百花香。他本想还是抓住她，她在经过时，他听到了一句轻轻的声音:  
「满足了吗?」  
其余的人都不敢作声，只有默默的看著她逐渐远离。在她的身影消失后，一边的米洛克忽然走了过来低低的跟阿亚纳米说话:  
「阿亚纳米君，不管那女孩是哪来的、到底是甚麼，你都要留住她。她将会是非常有用的棋子和工具，绝对不可已失去她!」  
「…是。」  
「现在她心情沮丧，很可能会一走了之，你必须追上她跟她道歉，一定要挽留她。」米洛克急急的嘱咐道，还转向一旁的黑鹰们对他们说:  
「你们也去!女人阿，就是要男人跟她道歉，只要有诚意，她就会心软原谅放下一切的。一定要讨她欢心，不能让她走掉!」  
被这麼逼的，黑鹰们只好追上嘉德露丝的脚步去了。  
米洛克看著追了上去的黑鹰们摇了摇头，在心中感叹著阿亚纳米还年轻不懂和女人的相处之道，果然他必须好好在监督他。这麼珍贵的奇女子果然会很有帮助，连欧克元帅都很有兴趣的在跟他打听。  
黑鹰们一路沿著走廊追下去，但后来就不知道嘉德露丝往哪个方向去了，只好个自散开去找。不过也只有下属的五人去找，阿亚纳米只是独自一人走著沉思。他回忆著刚才嘉德露丝那奇异可怕的模样和行为，思索为甚麼她忽然会现出那样的一面。原本以为她是怕血，没想到她居然是会喝血的。因为闻到血才出现了这一面吗?平时她跟他们互动时没看出她有对他们的血有冲动的。刚才那人是犯了罪恶之人，难道是像鬼神们一样会对被厌恶的人有反应吗?但若是这样她为甚麼对黑魔法师的他们没有反应呢? 意外的是她直接朝人体弱点下手，这样她是很熟悉很擅长杀人吗?前面想她是否为高权位的人，可是若是这样能如此善於自己杀人吗?不管怎麼说关於她的事谜团越来越多了。  
就在阿亚纳米在军校里走著走著时他来到了户外，接近中午的太阳光强烈不已，室外温度也高了。这类似中庭的地方草地绿油油的，中间有个喷水池。阿亚纳米拉低帽沿想遮挡阳光，这麼一下他才发现喷水池水流后方有人影。那正是他们要找的嘉德露丝。阿亚纳米眼见找到了，就直接朝著她那走过去。但就在他遶开喷水池然后快要离嘉德露丝不到五公尺的距离时，侧坐著头低垂的嘉德露丝开口了:  
「死神有何贵干?是要来处决吾吗?」她黑发披散在脸上，就像第一次那样看不清她的脸。  
「不是…」阿亚纳米站定脚步，淡定的开口。  
「是吗?」  
「是的。」  
「可是汝能说汝没有想杀吾的念头吗?」  
「之前有。」  
「那现在没有?」  
「是的。」  
「那汝来干嘛?」  
「为刚才的事…致歉的。」  
「说话还停顿，若要道歉头一时间就该道歉了。」  
「导致你发生变异是我的过错。」  
嘉德露丝听到这话没有回答，直接站起身走人。  
「等等!」看她又要走，阿亚纳米这次终於出手挽留。他抓住她的手腕，让她不能走，但嘉德露丝并没有转过身来，也没叫放手。  
「告诉我你到底是甚麼。」阿亚纳米扣住嘉德露丝尖细的手腕，既使隔著手套他也能感觉到嘉德露丝的体温异常的高。  
「知道了你要告诉米洛克去?」  
听到这阿亚纳米一时惊讶的睁大眼，他才想起他是奉命来道歉的，然后要留下她为以后铺路。可是当他被问到米洛克时他却心中感到不快，他才发现他想知道嘉德露丝的底细不是因为命令，而是他本身想要的。不是想利用，而是想不让她再次像刚才那样哭泣。  
「是我想知道，与米洛克无关。」他语气放软，真的是有心有从修好。他想看嘉德露丝的脸，想让她再次露出欢乐的笑容。  
嘉德露丝听到他这麼说，转过脸来但她只有抿了抿红润的唇，没有说话。阿亚纳米手放轻，发现嘉德露丝没有要挣脱，再转而伸另一手去想拨开她的头发。他戴著白手套的手轻轻的抚上细碎的发丝然后把它们往嘉德露丝的耳后拨开放好。这下嘉德露丝的美丽蓝眼露了出来，在看到没有眼泪后阿亚纳米松了口气。他首次不带怒火、不耐、探究的眼光与嘉德露丝对望，他这才发现嘉德露丝的蓝眼真的是如下方的海洋一般，之前都没有发现原来是这麼美丽的。光是看著阿亚纳米好像还不满足，他的手从刚才的耳朵的位置开始抚摸脸颊，最后握住小巧的下巴。不甘心只有自己被摸嘉德露丝也同样举手摸摸阿亚纳米的脸，他更能清晰感觉到嘉德露丝的体温。嘉德露丝还是没有说话，阿亚纳米也没有说话。两个人像是磁铁互相吸引一样，缓缓靠近著。但就在两人的脸距离不到五公分时却停下了。是嘉德露丝的手抵住阿亚纳米，让他不能在靠近。  
「不行…」嘉德露丝淡淡的出声阻止。  
这一声却像打破了魔法般的让阿亚纳米一下子清醒了过来，手劲一下子使力抓紧嘉德露丝的下巴和手腕。他对自己刚才居然被一个女人给就这样影响的行为感到大为光火。  
「快说你到底是甚麼!」  
原本嘉德露丝在看到他来还在心中暗喜，然后他居然愿意跟她如此亲近到就要吻上的程度都让她再次有恋爱的美好感觉。但眼下他居然又变脸了，顿时又把她打入谷底。  
她乾脆心一横居然抬脚用高跟鞋一脚踩向阿亚纳米的脚。  
「嘶…」阿亚纳米忍著痛呼，一时手劲放松，就被嘉德露丝一把打开手逃开。  
但她却没有逃远，或许是担心她踩的太用力了。她一跳就跳上了喷水池的边缘，像是被逼急跳墙的猫一样。阿亚纳米紫眼闪著危险的红光追过来要抓她，但他的脚被高跟鞋一踩可不是轻伤，所以他走了两步就脚痛的不稳的向前扑。这正好让他一把将嘉德露丝推进了水中，而嘉德露丝情急一抓也把他一同拉入水中。  
一时水花飞溅。但两人很快的又浮出水面，而当然全湿透了。  
「你!大笨蛋!大坏蛋!」自己居然这麼狼狈的落水让嘉德露丝气急败坏的甚麼都不管了就直接骂边上的阿亚纳米，而且还用手拍打了他两下。  
阿亚纳米就算再有平时的冷酷也盖不住他现在的狼狈样。他满脸怒容的转头要找嘉德露丝算帐。但他这满脸水滴的样子在一和嘉德露丝对上后，却让嘉德露丝有了别的反应。  
「阿呵呵呵呵哈哈哈哈~」她看到阿亚纳米居然有这样的一面，好笑的笑了出来。而且还越笑越开怀的把身体往阿亚纳米身上倒去，变成靠在他身上了。  
阿亚纳米看到这样不知该做甚麼回应，只是愣愣的让她靠著肩膀大笑。嘉德露丝笑了一会后停了，但没有离开阿亚纳米的身体。  
「那~你真的很想知道我是谁吗?」她靠著阿亚纳米轻轻问道。  
「你愿意说了?」  
「如果你也拿东西出来交换的话。」  
「甚麼东西?」  
「就是…」嘉德露丝要甚麼阿亚纳米不知道，因为这时有人来打扰他们了。  
「阿!找到嘉德露丝酱了!还有阿亚糖!」来人正是休加，他兴奋的大叫跑了过来。  
「来!」嘉德露丝见休加来了就自己站起来，把手给阿亚纳米要拉他起来。  
阿亚纳米迟疑了一下，但还是握住了嘉德露丝的手让她帮他。他发现嘉德露丝的力气真的很大，居然轻松的拉起了他。但他一站起就感觉被踩的脚跳跳的疼痛。注意到他脚痛的嘉德露丝一脸罪恶感十足的，她伸出手对著阿亚纳米的脚，然后用水池的水包覆著，随后疼痛就消失了。  
「对不起阿…」她这句话让阿亚纳米一时再也气不动了，只好算了。他换角色的在跨出水池后把手给嘉德露丝要扶她。嘉德露丝见到他这样终於露出了她柔美的微笑，然后让他扶她出来。  
两个人一同转身面对追上来的黑鹰其余人。  
==TBC===  
注1:漫画黑耀的轨迹和伪翼的交响曲里的主角冯·福汀布拉斯 他是复制人 拥有孔雀蓝的眼睛的美少年  
注2:家教的片尾曲16 D-51的ファミリア


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 7. 逃跑  
后来嘉德露丝和阿亚纳米都不得不去换衣服，虽然休加一直问他们为甚麼会跌入水池，但只得到嘉德露丝一句玩摔角玩过头不小心的。之后阿亚纳米与米洛克去谈公事，但他在走前却用一个眼神跟嘉德露丝说不要担心，我不会说的。留下黑鹰们在一间房里办公，但嘉德露丝在办公时都没有跟其他人甚麼有热络。因为罪魁祸首的休加还没有道歉，他都只想用打哈哈和用玩笑话过关。但他这才发现嘉德露丝无视人的功力比阿亚纳米还要高端。其余人还不知该如何面对冷气全开的嘉德露丝，也感觉对不起她所以都不敢搭理她。渐渐的天色暗了下来，而嘉德露丝一贯的秒速的做完的就站起身闪人了。这是第一次她丢下黑鹰们自己先离开，虽然黑鹰们有些担心她可能会等到这时逃跑，但又怕把她逼急了会不会她又变成甚麼怪样就放任了她去。  
嘉德露丝在夜幕下游荡在士官学校里，但她这麼做是有原因的，她注意到这里居然有其他两个异界来的灵魂。她走著走著听到了男女争吵的声音:  
「喂~修里你果然很没用阿!」一声少女的声音说道。  
「不是很喜欢欺负泰德吗?现在呢?」另一个女声接著说道。  
「你们!」一个男生的声音气的发抖的回答。  
"阿!是元帅的胆小儿子阿!" 嘉德露丝听到后，躲在转角处暂时偷听。两个女孩子又嘲笑了修里一顿才大笑著扬长而去。之后只剩下修里一个人的气息在嘉德露丝才出来。只见修里抱著膝盖坐在地上低声哭泣。虽然他考试时滑稽的样子也让嘉德露丝笑了，但现下看到他被欺负的哭了的样子却让人看了也於心不忍。年长的魔女这时就像看到自己孩子难过般，露出了忧愁的笑。  
「少年阿…怎麼哭了呢?」嘉德露丝坐在他边上漫不经心的问道。  
「你!你是谁!」被人抓到哭样的修里恼怒的退开。  
「倾听少年烦恼的魔女。」  
「哼!你也是来看我笑话的吧!我-我可是欧克家的人阿!」  
「你考试的时候的糗样我已经看过了啦!」  
「你!不要小看我阿!我会参加副官考试绝对会成为了不起的军人的!」修里急的跳了起来，抹了眼泪后大声发誓道。  
魔女眼戴笑的看著他，他这才冷静了下来看清原来有这麼美丽的小姐坐在他边上。  
「那个…你是军人吗?」他脸红的偷看嘉德露丝的在夜空月光照耀下白白的大开的领口。  
「是阿…」  
「哪一队的?」修里还想追问时，后方传来了阵阵呼唤他的声音，正是他的几位跟班们。  
「修里君!你在这阿!」  
「找你好久了!」  
「你们!哼!大爷我一点也不需要你们担心的!」修里第一次觉得这些跟班们很烦，因为他们打断了他跟美人小姐的对话。  
「我们是要找你一起去吃饭的阿!」  
「本大爷不饿啦!」但他才说完肚子就咕噜的叫了。  
「呵呵…」看到他这样，嘉德露丝又笑了。  
「快去吃饭吧!」  
「我说了不饿嘛!」  
「好好…」  
「哇~美女阿!」  
「是军人呢!」边上的跟班们也同样看著嘉德露丝的曼妙身材看得目不转睛的。  
「说来今天只有19人及格呢，你们好像就是没有及格的481人罗!」魔女安慰完了，就变回了小恶魔心了。  
被说中的少年们吸了口气没有说话。不过魔女并不是要嘲笑他们意思。  
「你们阿…不能就此觉得沮丧阿…让魔女来给你们加油打气，再次挑战阿!」  
三个少年惊讶的看著魔女的手中忽然出现了一支黑色麦克风，然后她开口唱起来:  
「你有没有被埋下的感觉，6英尺之下尖叫但没人能听见?你知不知道你还有个机会，因为你心内还有火花。你只需要点著那光，让它闪耀，就像国庆烟火一样。因为宝贝你是烟火，来吧，让他们瞧瞧你的价值。当你跨越天空时，使他们说："噢，噢，噢" 。宝贝，你是烟火。来吧，让你的颜色璀璨使他们说："噢，噢，噢"，你会让他们都跌倒。(注1)」  
跟上次唱时带来黑暗不一样，这次魔女的歌声让人活力倍增，勇气十足。少年们感觉到一切的忧伤都消失了，只想全心向前迈进。  
镜头转到另一边在谈话的阿亚纳米和米洛克那里。米洛克先询问了阿亚纳米有没有好好留住嘉德露丝，然后又问关於她的来历。阿亚纳米只说有和嘉德露丝办公文书能力很好，身手也不错。但被问到她为甚麼会那样杀人喝血时，阿亚纳米却推说嘉德露丝说她不记得发生的事，所以暂时不明白。米洛克见没得到更多的信息有点失望，但他相信阿亚纳米的能力，一定还会找出更多的。  
阿亚纳米不懂为甚麼他想保护嘉德露丝，但他知道不能让米洛克有机会把嘉德露丝从他身边带走。他也提防欧克元帅和三少将们，他们也对嘉德露丝很有兴趣。他在第一眼看到嘉德露丝的样貌时只是觉得是平凡人才会被吸引。但他发现嘉德露丝的笑却和夏娃的非常像，正就是因此他不让任何人能有机会接近嘉德露丝…  
「碰碰碰!比月亮还明亮。一直都在你体内，现在正是绽放的时刻。」这时从米洛克办公室的窗外传来了阵阵歌声。  
"这声音是!"阿亚纳米一听认出了是嘉德露丝的声音，他看向窗外看到了楼下有数百名学生们聚集著在听嘉德露丝唱歌。  
"这女人怎麼跑去跟学生们厮混了!"他顿时觉得胸口一团火在烧。  
「哎呀!是嘉德露丝小姐呢!歌唱的真不错阿~」米洛克也站过来看。  
阿亚纳米没有回答，但他握紧手心继续看著嘉德露丝唱完还鞠躬，然后一群学生们蜂拥而上。  
「米洛克大人，恕我先失陪了。」阿亚纳米说完后，转身就奔出了办公室。  
在下楼梯的路上他都在默默发怒，明明前面不是就乖乖的吗?怎麼甚麼时后溜了出来，跟学生们玩在一起了?他终於走到众多学生聚集的空旷地上，但那些学生们都死盯著嘉德露丝看，每个都脸红的、眼露渴望的。见这些学生们魂都被勾了，更是让阿亚纳米生气，他乾脆提高音量冷冷的叫他们  
「让开!」这才让后方的几人转头，而一看到是他来了，个个吓的后退开，还拍拍前面的。前面的再一看也赶紧让路，几百人就像被分开的红海般让阿亚纳米一路走向嘉德露丝。  
嘉德露丝倒是已经注意到了但故意不作声等他走过来。  
「你在干甚麼?」阿亚纳米站到她面前冷声质问。  
「唱歌阿!」嘉德露丝摇了摇手中的麦克风。  
「回去!」阿亚纳米懒的跟她争辩，只想快点让她远离这群学生们的目光。  
阿亚纳米说完就自己转身离开，但嘉德露丝却也乖乖的就跟著他走。不过她没有忘记要跟她的新粉丝们道别。  
两人一前一后的走回其他黑鹰们的房间去。一路上嘉德露丝都没有说话。这反而让阿亚纳米不明白了，她原先都不肯好好听他话，这次怎麼这麼乖? 他稍稍转头看看嘉德露丝，却发现嘉德露丝是边走边在擦拭她那支麦克风。他想开口叫她走路要看路，但嘉德露丝却刚好把麦克风凭空收起。  
「你怎麼做到的?」  
「吾的东西当然能随意收进四次元口袋里阿~」  
「甚麼口袋?」  
「噗哈哈哈哈!」  
「为甚麼笑?」  
「阿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!」嘉德露丝没有回答只有继续大笑著向前走，开了黑鹰办公室后，居然整个人趴倒在地上继续狂笑。这让里头的黑鹰都吓了好大一跳，都不解的看著滚来滚去笑得开怀的嘉德露丝和站在门外不知该如何的阿亚纳米。  
魔女笑阿笑的，忽然双手放光，两只蛇又跳了出来。  
「主人阿!怎麼这样大笑阿!」  
「谁戳您笑点了?」  
魔女手笑的抖著指了指阿亚纳米。  
「阿!他会说笑话?」  
「太可怕了!」  
但好景不常，手机铃声又响起了。一女两蛇又再度僵直了不敢动。  
「又打来了…」  
「再不接到时就变成夺命连环Call了…」  
嘉德露丝的笑脸变成皱成一团的样子，默默爬起身来，又拿出手机放在地上。然后她对黑鹰们说:  
「把耳朵捂好，不然会聋了。」  
然后她按下了接听。顿时一阵夸张的大声公传来:「呜喔喔喔喔喂喂喂~~」  
一时间这可怖的声音部断回荡在房内。把原只在听音乐的黑百合吓的紧抓哈鲁赛、哈鲁赛也惊的蓝眼睁大大抱著可怜的黑百合、柯纳兹是捂著耳朵但还是被吓的不轻、葛城本来在倒茶现在把茶壶给摔碎了还茶溅的满地、休加一口气不小心把嘴里的糖给吸了然后噎著了。门外的阿亚纳米眼睛大的快让紫瞳像小小的紫水晶般掉出来。真正捂耳的只有嘉德露丝和两条蛇，她们慢慢等著。  
「你这死女孩又跑甚麼地方去了?老子告诉你说不可以去日本的!你快点给我回家!」  
「嘻嘻嘻~王子刚才打给你，你为甚麼没接?」又来了另一个男孩子的声音。  
「嘉德露丝你有没在听阿!你最好趁BOSS还没起来前快点回家来!」  
「小嘉~~!回来跟我玩!」  
「你不回来老子会去抓你回来的!你识相的话，就自己乖乖回来!」  
「跟王子玩阿!」  
两个人一个大吼的要沙哑般的一个嘻嘻乱笑的声音吵杂大声的逼的黑鹰只好乖乖捂耳。只不过接下来嘉德露丝回话后，反让他们觉得想抱身体取暖了。  
「你们在吼谁阿?」这麼短短一句，不大声但却有著一股无形的压力，立马让手机另一头的两人猛的禁声。  
「呜…」  
「噫!」  
「说完啦~那好!换我说了吧!」魔女甜蜜的声音却戴著可怖的威压。嘉德露丝停了一下，然后猛吸一口气，最后开骂:  
「居然敢骂老娘我你们这两个欠抽的下三滥!」她这骂把两天以来的怨气全一股脑的发了出来，包括对黑鹰没骂出口的不爽。  
"哇! 嘉德露丝酱居然!"  
"嘉德露丝小姐骂人好吓人阿!"  
"甚麼是下三滥?"  
"黑百合大人!您不能说那种字眼!"  
"好悍的小姐阿…"  
一边第一次听到嘉德露丝居然会这麼说话的黑鹰实在是被惊的不得了。  
阿亚纳米原本有把嘉德露丝和夏娃相比，尤其觉得两人的笑容最为相似，所以他虽然不想承认，但他都放任嘉德露丝就是为了能她多笑笑。只不过有时还是要严立管教一下，谁知今天居然一逼逼出了魔性来。还没来的急问清她怎麼会有这一面，她现在居然又有了出人意料的另一面。但跟那些耍脾气的女人们不一样，嘉德露丝这种生气法他真没看过。  
「阿!干嘛不讲话阿!不是很会骂吗?老娘告诉你们，我爱上哪就上哪去!你们管不著!」  
「你前面桶了那麼大的事还让大家给你出面了!现在还敢跑出去!喂!贝尔你不要逃!」S娘不愧是S娘，大声音很快就找了回来。  
「你他娘的出面个鬼阿!都我自己解决的好不!你们这群没种的男人们都死哪去了?只会把人带回家关著，奶奶我不需要你们保护，不需要躲在家里哭!我是赢家!」  
「小小年纪去留学就出了那麼大事，没有资格再说要出去了!」  
「你才小小年纪的!你才没有资格来跟我谈资格，老娘我可不是你生的，叫了几声妈妈就自以为你是妈啦?」  
"哦~主人真的火了!"  
"连这麼狠的话都出来了"  
「嘉德露丝你!」  
「你甚麼你!我前面没跟你们算早餐那件事，现在还来找骂!」  
"阿…早餐…."  
"主人好记恨阿!"  
「都下午了还在想早餐的事!」  
「我这都过了两天了!但我就是要想著!你怎样!」  
「你到底在哪?别让老子用GPS找你!」  
「你用啊!才找不到呢!这里可是异世界阿!」  
「你不回家待会BOSS去抓你。」  
「来抓阿!来咬我我也不怕!」  
双方两边你来我往的唇枪舌战了很久，黑鹰都不敢出声阻止，但眼见这样下去也不是办法阿。  
「嘉德露丝…」还是阿亚那米先开口出声了，只不过他这声却是更点燃了史库瓦罗的火。  
「你后面那男人是谁?你跟谁鬼混去了!」  
「你不要牵扯他!我跟谁不要你管!」  
这句听在史库瓦罗耳里就是嘉德露丝在坦护阿亚纳米，更是让他大为光火。  
「你让那个男的来听电话!他知道你是谁吗?居然敢勾搭未成年少女，老子砍了他!」  
「不准你对我的男人呛声!」  
「果然你是跟男人一起阿!太可恶了!那个垃圾男你甚麼名字?」  
「吾说不准污辱他了!」魔女气的要一掌拍打手机，但就在这时史库瓦罗却痛呼了一声然后没声音了。  
「喂…」另一个低沉的男声传来。  
「魔王阿!」  
「火焰的大魔王来了!」两只蛇一听这声音居然双双吓的抱在一起。  
嘉德露丝到是转了转脖子，然后缓缓的说:  
「爸爸…下午好。」  
「你去哪了?」  
「我不能说…」  
「晚饭前你要回来。」  
「我要走早就走了。」  
「你还想再被男人骗?」  
「我没有被骗，戴著假面的骗子是从来就是我一人。」  
「不管那男人是谁，你现在都要离开他回家。」  
「我不要。」  
「我会对他动手…」  
「跨过我的尸体再说!」嘉德露丝越说越语气又强势了起来，她在听这几句对阿亚纳米的威胁时，蓝眼都放出强光来了。  
「你!」  
「爸爸你现在体会到子女不听话跟父母反抗的感受了吧?你也有这麼一天呢…哼!」  
「你太大胆了!」  
「我跟你没甚麼好说的了…你去听玛丹娜的爸爸不要传教吧!再见!」  
嘉德露丝直接按下挂电话，然后继续坐在地上闭眼呼吸，然后她转过身看向阿亚纳米。她用跪趴著爬到他脚边，然后抱著他的靴子抬眼看著他说:「我这下真的没地方可去了，阿亚纳米先生你要留著我阿。」  
阿亚纳米被嘉德露丝抱著脚的时候由上往下的看著嘉德露丝的眼睛时，感觉很异样。他感觉就像望下悬崖的海洋，而那似乎提醒了他甚麼要他悬崖勒马。而嘉德露丝却抢先说她现在心情很糟要回房休息就戴著两只蛇走了。留下黑鹰们还在各自讨论说那个神秘的会发光的东西是甚麼，阿亚纳米默默的离开到了自己房间里，他才看到他所带来的行李箱，那里头的东西让他想起了他体内的死神因该做的事了。现在不是被人类身体的情感所左右的时候，他必须找寻失踪的米迦勒之瞳然后找潘朵拉之盒，才能找到千年前失去的她。此时他回复了死神的思想，灵魂压过了人类身体的渴望。他是死神，不是人类。纵然嘉德露丝不是人、可能同为神，但死神只有他一个，他不需要其他的伴侣，只有夏娃才是重要的。  
另一边魔女则是因为一时间让黑鹰看到她极力想隐藏的几面而心情郁闷。  
「怎麼会吸血的控制力这麼差呢…本来就算几个月喝一点也没事的，怎麼今天这麼没法控制?」  
「主人您喝血了?」  
「难怪中气十足阿…」  
「明明才来这个世界两天，怎麼会影响这麼大?」  
「因为跟死神在一起阿…」瓦杰特淡定的指出道，让魔女惊讶的看像它。  
「不光是在一起而已…」  
「因为您对他有情…」  
「是阿…」  
「所以汝也和史库瓦罗他们一样，要吾离开他吗?」魔女听出了瓦杰特话意。  
「您自己知道您最后会有甚麼下场的，如果您执意如此…」  
「吾会迎来悲剧的…」  
「既使您会不幸…也要留在他身边吗?」  
「对。」  
「您真是多情又专情阿…」  
远古的神祖魔女在这时确定了爱的决心，虽然她所爱的对象在同时却否定了他的感情。她拿出手机拨放艾莉西亚·凯斯的No One 没有人，就如同歌手所唱的般她的心情无人能理解。  
毕业考试的第二天早上，阿亚纳米一行人跟学校的师长们会面。米洛克人倒是不在，但不代表其他的人就不讨厌。  
「阿~阿亚纳米参谋长早上好!还有那位小姐…你今天可没事了吧?可不能对别人乱来阿!」那位小胡子男语气紧张的说。  
「你不用担心，你的血太油了，我就是饿慌了也不会喝你的~」嘉德露丝笑得灿烂的回答，引来后面黑鹰的几声偷笑。  
「小姐是你昨晚对学生们唱歌的吗?」白发的老师问道。  
「听完歌后的学生们以后都会成为有能力的军人。既然你们老师们好像没办法教出好军人，我就帮你们一把了阿!我因该收特别指导费呢!」  
「呜…」白发老师一时不知该如何回应，但阿亚纳米接下来就切入谈话重点。  
「今日要讨论的是关於米迦勒之瞳的事。」  
「阿是的!A组的泰德克莱恩，果然拥有相当棒的能力。」  
"是说昨天那个棕发少年吧，说来他正好在门外呢…"  
「继续保持下去的话，他就有可能成为米迦勒之瞳的候补生了…」  
「不过，那颗石头不是在与敌国拉古斯的战争中不见了?」  
「既然拉斐尔之瞳还有反应，就表示那颗石头还存在。一定要找出来，那颗原本装饰在这个拉古斯国王的首饰上的…」阿亚纳米语气强硬的坚决要寻找的宣言让那两人都闭上嘴不敢有意见。他拿出了他带来的那条首饰，黄金的坠子们叮叮的响著。这就是昨晚还放在他行李里的东西。  
"好漂亮的项鍊阿…"嘉德露丝看著那条首饰想著，不过她这时发现那个在外头偷听的泰德少年好像精神不稳。  
她的眼神让阿亚纳米也注意到了，他冷冷的说: 「看来有只老鼠…」  
下一秒泰德就破门而入，手中还打出空咒，直朝阿亚纳米而来。  
"不好!" 嘉德露丝瞬间用手一指解除了空咒，但还是一步奔到阿亚纳米和泰德之间要保护阿亚纳米。不过另一边休加到是冲了上去制服了泰德，他用身体压住泰德还用武士刀一把打入地板中。  
「不行哦~顶撞阿亚糖可是会被杀喔!」笑里戴杀气的的休加说道。  
"奇怪了…这孩子怎麼了?" 嘉德露丝看泰德话也说不清楚的乱吼著。 "他看阿亚纳米的眼神如此充满恨意…可是昨天没有这样阿!"  
「为何要攻击我?」阿亚纳米冷冷居高临下的问道，随后又想起了甚麼的说: 「说来，这小子是在拉古斯捡到的奴隶吧? 在有人来救他前，先把他关到牢里。如果他知道些甚麼，就叫他全部给我说出来。」  
校方人员立刻叫来军人们把泰德也押走，然后不断的对阿亚纳米道歉。阿亚纳米没有回应他们，到是对嘉德露丝说话:  
「你…比休加先挺身保护我…」  
「恩，是的。」  
阿亚纳米又看了嘉德露丝一眼，之后就命令她跟他一起走。阿亚纳米自己先出了会议室，嘉德露丝只好追上，留下不明所以的黑鹰和校方人员。阿亚纳米领著嘉德露丝回到了暂为他提共的房间。  
"咦?怎麼戴我到房间了!这样…不会吧"脑中本来就不纯洁的魔女被这举动弄的好激动。  
一进入房间关上门后，更是让魔女心痒难耐阿，就在她要从后方飞扑阿亚纳米时，人家却先转身过来当场抓到她怪异的动作。  
「你想干甚麼?」  
「我才想问你要干甚麼呢!你戴我这麼一个女孩子进到你房间里…」  
「我有话要问你。」阿亚纳米无视嘉德露丝那脸红红可爱如苹果的样子他昨晚已经下定决心要彻底无视他身体对嘉德露丝所产生的感觉。  
「你方才已经发现了泰德克莱因的存在，却没有说出。」  
「我认为他只是小孩子好奇偷听而已，怎麼知道他会攻击你。」  
「你反应怎麼那麼快?」  
「我先感觉到他情绪不稳所以早一步先出手的。」  
「你为甚麼能感知到?」  
「我对人的情感心情是很敏感的。」  
「你昨晚有与泰德克莱因接触吗?」  
「没有，我只有跟欧克元帅的儿子说话。」  
「…」不知道为甚麼阿亚纳米在得知她没有跟泰德有关时觉得放心，但在听到他居然跟那个白痴欧克少爷有关却忽然心中一把火烧起。  
「那个…阿亚纳米先生?那个项鍊是?」嘉德露丝手指著他还握著的首饰，然后伸手摸了摸那条首饰中间圆形的凹洞。  
忽然她脑中传入了众多画面，在下雪的天里一个白衣华贵的男子被阿亚纳米正面砍杀，血花飞溅然后那男人倒卧在血中气绝。被这麼一惊的嘉德露丝快速的收回手，脸色不好看的抬眼看向阿亚纳米。  
「是你!」她呼吸急促的，一时脸色惨白的忽然一个闭眼就晕眩了。阿亚纳米一把拉住了她没让她一头撞向地板。嘉德露丝靠在他怀里，连双腿都站不稳。在阿亚纳米意识还没反应过来前，他的身体却先行动了。他先一把松开握著首饰的手，然后他的双手一把扶住了昏了的嘉德露丝。他先试探气息和脉搏发现她没有异常才放心。他再将她抱起才发现居然轻的很，手用力抱紧了点。他用公主抱的方式把嘉德露丝放到他的床上休息去。他小心放好嘉德露丝还帮她把被子盖好，深怕上下露空太多的嘉德露丝会著凉。忙完才发现自己怎麼会有这种行为，不是已经下定决心不能让身体压过灵魂吗? 居然一看到她这样脆弱的昏倒就心慌不已。阿亚纳米站在床边摸著心脏的位置，生自己的气。但他一看到嘉德露丝平静的睡脸，却又消了气，他轻手轻脚的坐在一边的椅子上等待嘉德露丝醒来。  
原本阿亚纳米以为嘉德露丝只是安稳的入睡著，谁知她却开始不停的在床上滚来滚去的挣扎。  
「恩…要快一点…」她边翻滚著边说著梦话。  
阿亚纳米起先只把她当是在作梦而不予理会，自己还是埋头看公文。只不过嘉德露丝却越来越扭的厉害，把棉被一脚踢开，在床单上摩阿摩的。她这样双腿乱踢乱动的，加上已经没了棉被，自然让阿亚纳米看到了那两条美腿在黑丝袜下的白嫩肌肤，还有也同样掀开了的军服下的贴身小裤。看见的当下让他全身的血液全向下流去，身体发热如被火烧般。他身体忽然有种渴望能抚摸嘉德露丝的腿，抱著她安抚她。但死神的灵魂却又在这时阻止了他，他硬是将身体压回椅子上坐好。只是眼看嘉德露丝已经把整个棉被都踢落床了，一个枕头也被推落了，他不阻止的话，晚上他睡前必须请人重新换一套给他。若是别人的话，他是死也不会让人家睡到他床上的，因为他有洁癖。但他却觉得就算嘉德露丝睡了，他也没关系，能闻著嘉德露丝的香的话…不!打住! 眼下他再不出手的话，他都能想像到时他要求整理床、又有嘉德露丝从房出去的话，绝对会落人言语的。他本身不在意别人讲他，但这样嘉德露丝会被人家质疑纯洁，女人被人在背后如此议论纷纷的话…就是坚强的嘉德露丝也一定会受伤吧?  
「醒醒。」他用手推推想叫醒嘉德露丝，一边尽量不去瞄还在蹭来蹭去的腿。  
「呜~找不到…」嘉德露丝手胡乱的挥著手。  
「安分点!」阿亚纳米捡起棉被要再帮她盖好，但她就是不让。  
「在哪里阿!」嘉德露丝越叫越大声，动作也越来越大。逼的阿亚纳米只好用上半身去压著强盖著棉被的嘉德露丝，他想过会因该嘉德露丝就会冷静下来。一是防她再走光，再来是既然不醒来就让她继续好好乖乖的睡。  
「遥控器在哪里啦!」没想到她吼的更大声。  
「冷静点!」阿亚纳米在这麼近距离的下接受她高音的喊叫，耳朵难受的很，但又不能放开。  
「海贼王要演了啦!」没想到嘉德露丝终於攀到兴奋的顶点，猛的整个人弹起来，这样刚好一头撞上阿亚纳米的额头。  
这猛力一击让阿亚纳米吃痛的松手，滑到床的脚那边。嘉德露丝还一副没清醒的转头到处看，嘴里还念著:  
「咦?电视呢?海贼王呢?索隆呢?」  
她这才发现阿亚纳米捂著头弯著身体在一边。  
「阿亚纳米先生?你怎麼了?」  
阿亚纳米默默转过来，紫眼快要喷出火来的看著嘉德露丝。  
「你头可真硬阿…」  
「我撞到你了吗?让我看看。」反应过来的嘉德露丝，爬过去看阿亚纳米的额头。  
她拉开阿亚纳米的手，把他帽子抬高点，轻轻拨开他美丽的蓝银发，查看他被撞伤的额头。洁白的皮肤上有个红红的肿包，让嘉德露丝馈就不已。  
「对不起阿…」  
她朝肿包吹了口气，顿时那胀痛感就消失了，只有一阵清凉的舒适感。  
「你…这不是治愈系的空咒，是甚麼能力?」  
「我可以用我的呼吸做到帮人治愈小伤。那~别那样看我阿…我也算是神，这种小事不算甚麼。」  
「之前你用水…」  
「有水是比较严重的伤，你被我的高跟鞋踩下去，骨头都裂了连露都不能好好走。」  
「你除了这些还会甚麼?」  
「让你慢慢去发掘吧~!」  
嘉德露丝露了个神秘的微笑，下了床才发现她的鞋子被脱下放在床边。  
「咦?你居然会脱我的鞋子阿!还以为带子那麼复杂，男人不会的说~」  
阿亚纳米听到这话只有用无言，他才不会说他光是解那些带子就要了几十分钟。  
「那个…我想我能帮你找出那位少年攻击你的原因。」  
「你知道了甚麼?」  
「因该是说看到了甚麼…」  
「跟你意识不清有关?」  
「恩…从首饰那看到了些片段。」  
「甚麼片段?」阿亚纳米快速的追问。  
「你杀了戴首饰的那个人…」

「事物也是有记忆力的…尤其沾染血的。」  
「你没有看到红色的石头?」  
「不…我看到时就已经有个圆缺，上面没有石头。」

「我去问问那孩子因该能知道更多。」  
「晚上你和我一起去。」  
「好的。」  
之后几十小时后的夜里，天空月亮高挂著。嘉德露丝靠在走廊上的阳台边沉思。她转动著手上的金蛇环跟瓦杰特还有小青在私下对话。  
「主人您等下要和他一起去讯问吗?」  
「看他那样一定是拷问啦!」  
「瓦杰特你对他真有偏见…」  
「他要是早点跟主人在一起就好」  
「咦?怎麼又希望他跟吾一起?你不是讨厌他吗?」  
「他跟您在一起后没多久就会死了!」  
「你怎麼咒他死阿!」  
「因为您比他厉害，当然最后都会像您历代先夫般早死!」  
「汝要咒吾的爱人到甚麼地步才满足?」  
「不是我咒他，是您自身的诅咒都会残害所爱之人。」  
「就算如此…」  
「就算如此您也是次次都恋爱，最后就来伤心。」  
「小青…」  
「所以我们希望宁愿是他死而您伤心，这样我们还是在您身边的，不会跟您分离。」  
「…哎…我们三个本就是一体的，永远都不会分离的。」  
「主人阿~!」  
这时忽然从走廊的另一边传来了两个快速奔跑的脚步声。  
「咦?是泰德和米卡杰的气息!」  
「棕发的不是被关了吗?」  
「金发的难道是想帮他逃跑吗?」  
「你们先回去!」嘉德露丝让它们俩暂时收回手环。  
"怎麼办?原本还有一会阿亚纳米就要我去问话的，怎麼他们先逃狱了!"  
脚步声越来越快，一下子米卡杰的金发就在月光照耀下闪闪发亮的出现了，他手紧拉著被上了手铐脚铐的泰德。两人跑著这才发现嘉德露丝的存在。两人一时吓的停住了脚步，不知是否该往前逃还是应战。魔女的眼睛在黑暗中很清楚的看到他们的恐惧、吃惊、和为了保护挚友的决心。尤其泰德眼中还有泪水，显然是哭过了。而他被拉著跑的话，因该是米卡杰在领导著他。  
"男孩子的友情真美好~"魔女在心中想著，随后转身去背对著他们。  
「我没有要阻止小情侣私奔的打算，你们走吧!」  
「咦?」米卡杰原本以为遇上军人，还是阿亚纳米参谋长的人，两人都完蛋了。没想到她居然放行，没有要抓他们的打算。  
「要逃快走阿!」见他们还不走，嘉德露丝只好再次催促道。  
两少年终於再次拔腿狂奔而去，不一会就听不道脚步声了。但可惜，这时警报却响了。  
「哎呀~这下遭了…」  
就在嘉德露丝想著麻烦大了这下逃跑行动被发现了时，却又来了更大的麻烦。因为这时后方却又传来了脚步声，不过脚步声比泰德和米卡杰要轻很多。  
"阿!是那两个异界的人"能分辨灵魂的魔女一下子就感觉到了异样。  
下一秒出现的是两个少女的身影。两个身材跟嘉德露丝比起来很娇小的女孩子，脸蛋可爱的，若用现代的话来说就是两个萌萝莉了。前一个是雪白发紫瞳的，后面的是深蓝发银白瞳的。如此奇异的发色和眼睛实在是美丽动人。跟嘉德露丝的魔幻艳美相比她们俩就是柔弱可人型的美人们。她们穿著学生的短袍军服，其实她们就是先前嘲笑修里的那两人。因为她们两个的灵魂在神祖魔女感知里和黑鹰们的都是独特的，她们的是非这个世界的人们。因该说只有灵魂是，身体是这个世界的物品。  
「快一点，紫雅，不然就赶不上泰德他们了!」  
「我知道啦，蝶兰!」  
两人声音也是娇滴滴柔美的。不过她们和前面通过的泰德他们一样在看到嘉德露丝的身影后也惊讶的停下了脚步。  
「两位小姐们，这个时候学生是不能外出的哦~」嘉德露丝侧脸看著她们，笑的像年长的姊姊抓到不听话的妹妹般。  
"这个女生是谁阿?神幻拍档里没有的吧?"  
"她穿著军服，大概只是其他军人吧?"  
"问题是我们这样过不去阿!"  
"没关系看我的…"  
两个小女孩在心中互相交头接耳的讨论著，最后后方的深蓝发对著嘉德露丝伸出手然后说:  
「缚道之一『塞』。」  
若是一般人就会被双手束缚在后而无法动弹，所以她们就能趁机绕过嘉德露丝去追泰德。可惜嘉德露丝不是一般人，这种初级的鬼道是绑不住她的。眼见她双手背过了过去，两个女孩就提起脚步要跑，可是下一秒却发现她们一步也动不了。因为她们身体被发光的锁链紧紧绑住。  
「缚道之六十三『锁条锁缚』」魔女用手指著她们，正是她放出来的鬼道。她一下子就解除了，立刻就用右手行动自如的发出了鬼道，还一边转动著左手让金蛇环在月光下闪闪发亮。  
「怎麼会?」  
「她居然会鬼道?」  
「喂…小妹妹们别以为只有你们会鬼道阿…姊姊也有练过阿!」  
「你是甚麼人?」  
「你难道也是穿越者?」  
"大家老爱问吾是谁…真是太不把吾放眼里了…"  
就在魔女要发闷火时，却听到空行机的飞速驶来的声音，她转头看到窗外泰德一人坐在空行机飞来。  
"咦?怎麼只有泰德一人?米卡杰没有一起?"  
这时她看到远方有两个军人抓著米卡杰走来，就想米卡杰是逃跑失败了，若是这样一定要帮泰德。然而这两个女孩还在大声问她是谁、要她放开她们等等的。这样若把别的军人们引来了，事情会牵扯不清的。她只好用手对著两个女孩空推了一把，暗暗刮起一阵风然后用风的气流将她们送回她们的学生宿舍去。在米卡杰被压到她面前之前，她就把那两人弄不见了，先不要再把事情闹得更大了。可这时她忽然想到泰德飞去的方向正是阿亚纳米房间的方向，他一定会被会阿亚纳米抓到的。她对那两个军人说要他们把米卡杰带回宿舍去，然后自己在从脚底发出气飞奔追上泰德。楼房外的军人声和警报声对在高速移动下她还是清晰的很，纸引著她正确方向。她一路猛追终於看到了泰德的身影，而更是快脚加风的超越过他。她领先的先冲到阿亚纳米的房间，正好赶上阿亚纳米站在窗前在询问外头为何这麼大的骚动。她顾不得敲门自己就一个飞箭的直接冲到他边上。阿亚纳米见她冲入很是惊讶，才要开口问她，后面泰德就飞了过来。  
「阿亚纳米先生!」  
可惜她的叫声没有转移阿亚纳米的注意力。阿亚纳米一个急转身看去泰德那边，两人互相对看一眼的瞬间在魔女眼中像是时间暂停了。但泰德一个回旋就将空行机掉转飞远，而阿亚纳米也伸出手对著他，手心浮出了空咒。  
"不好!"  
魔女见他那一击绝对会让泰德非死即伤，就再次招来风，在他发出那枚杀气狠绝的空咒时用气流扰乱了方向和速度。这让泰德有时间筑起防护壁，也偏离了致死部位，让他成功逃离了。  
眼见他逃离了的阿亚纳米脸色非常阴沉难看，要求要见米洛克。另一边嘉德露丝则是在心中松了口气。  
只是明日和往后的一切麻烦全都是因为这位逃脱的少年而起的。这点魔女和死神以后都会被深深的牵扯在一起。  
========TBC==========  
注1: Katy Perry 的歌，Firework


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 8. 接踵而来的麻烦  
在泰德逃走后的第二天黑鹰和阿亚纳米要面对的是一大堆的与论压力。回到要塞后就召开了军事会议，会议上出席的每个人都一副兴灾乐祸的看著黑鹰众人。在得知泰德好似是逃到了第七区后，一群人更是愤愤不平的，好像泰德是他们多亲密的人被阿亚纳米欺负了般，尤其三少将们更是对著阿亚纳米嚷嚷著。  
「他为甚麼会逃走?请你解释一下吧，阿亚纳米君。」  
阿亚纳米这时的脸色可说是比平时还要冰冷如寒霜，他抿著嘴唇不语。不过难得的背后的其余黑鹰们却开口了。  
「泰德只是想回老家一下嘛~对不对、阿亚糖?」  
「他不是旧拉古斯王国的奴隶吗?就算出去也没地方可去。」  
「他一定会想念学校而回来的。」  
「乎…」  
结果却是这些100%推卸责任，无根据无保证又无法为阿亚纳米摆脱骂名的胡话满篇。让一旁的嘉德露丝一听差点吐血自拍脸。  
"这些人是在说甚麼阿!是要帮忙还是要捣乱阿!"  
「你们这些家伙到底没有专心开会阿!尤其最左边的那个!」  
「是!有甚麼吩咐?」被指名到的无辜受惊的哈鲁赛赶紧敬礼。  
这下黑鹰的胡言乱语更是让那三人更是嚣张起来的指著阿亚纳米百般指责道。  
「都是你乱来才害他跑走的!」  
「他可是在寻获米迦勒之瞳时重要的候补生阿!」  
「你会负起责任吧!?」  
「且慢!各位大人们。」嘉德露丝对这帮人不抱希望了，只好由她出马。  
"咦? 嘉德露丝酱要做甚麼?"休加透过灵魂连接跟其他黑鹰们问道。  
「阿?」  
「关於刚才您们所言之事我要为阿亚纳米参谋长澄清。首先不是阿亚纳米大人对泰德克莱因乱来，而是泰德在考试隔天不分青红皂白的冲入大人与学校导师们的会议中意图攻击。他发出空咒的攻击行为在场的几名导师都有目共睹。为了护卫阿亚纳米大人，泰德是被休加少佐压制住，之后交由其他军人们押往牢房等候阿亚纳米大人去问出原因。」  
"哇~嘉德露丝酱很不赖阿!"  
「泰德是优秀的学生不会随便攻击的，再说阿亚纳米君让他逃走还是有责任!」  
「泰德虽然成绩优异，然而情绪控制却不好。考试当日他就有拒绝执行导师所吩咐的杀死犯人的指令，对这种不听令行为阿亚纳米大人便出手杀了犯人，以训斥他的软弱和违抗命令。他当时想必受到了刺激和羞辱，也因此他很有可能对大人怀恨在心而在第二天攻击大人做为报复。」  
"咦? 嘉德露丝小姐这…"柯纳兹很惊讶她居然能提供对泰德的行为有合理的解释。  
"她真厉害，居然能这样帮阿亚纳米大人。"黑百合这时也醒了过来。  
三人想开口，但他们自从魔女说话后，都感觉到一股无形的压力。让他们口不能张、声无法出，冷汗直冒的如真正的罪人般。  
「泰德的逃跑证明他是知法犯法的，证明他是有罪的。他若好好待著，静等处罚认错悔改才是正确的。但他却打伤卫兵们，还夹持朋友做人质。这种不固一切也要逃走的行为，很显然他是个敢做不敢当、不配为帝国军人的孬种。阿亚纳米大人对付这种以下犯上的逃兵就是打伤他让他只能虚弱的躲在七区教会里，这样抓回一个受伤的逃兵是早晚的事。」  
"抱歉阿…泰德，说你闲话。"魔女只是做样子的骂泰德，她心里是很爱护小孩的。  
明明嘉德露丝是在说泰德，但她在用骂人字眼时都加重语气的然后又用如准备攻击的蛇般紧盯著三少将们的眼神，让三人深觉她其实是在骂他们的。  
"真是聪明的言论阿…嘉德露丝小姐实在不容小看。"放下手上的书的葛城在心中给予肯定。  
「最后一件事。阿亚纳米大人有遭受攻击，可你们却没有出言关心慰问他是否有受伤。这是表示你们没有先做好功课、打听了解事件的由来，就胡乱指责别人。在我说出后，你们还继续怪罪大人。然后没有听阿亚纳米大人辩解就私自的指责他的不对，你们这可是故意忽略事实和事件的前因后果，自己胡乱找查吗?」  
魔女最后这一段话就像是一技当头棒将他们三人三振出局。他们全都被问的答不出话来，那股威压险些要快要让他们翻白眼了。  
"这真的太强大了…"黑鹰们一致同意了。

没有说话的阿亚纳米低下了头，让帽子盖住他眼睛，嘴角微微上扬著。是因为她居然有勇气指责少将们，还是赞扬她能如此能言善道，又或者是听到她挺身护卫自己而欢心呢? 就像当初也有个女孩为维护他的清白而站出来。  
「好的，非常谢谢嘉德露丝小姐如此清晰的为阿亚纳米君辩护。你们也别太激动了阿…后补生人选还有很多嘛。照嘉德露丝小姐所言的话，泰德已经不适合作后补生了，只是个需要被带回的逃兵。」米洛克理事长这时跳出来调停嘉德露丝对少将们的猛攻。  
「谢谢米洛克大人的赞赏。」魔女露出了胜利的微笑。  
「阿亚纳米君，等一下我有话跟你说。本来我还想让那孩子来当你的辅佐官的。」  
「很抱歉…」阿亚纳米这时终於开口淡淡说了一句道歉。他用平淡来掩饰他心中满溢的温暖。  
「米洛克大人为甚麼会收养那位少年?」不过阿亚纳米没有昏了头，还是继续提问道。  
「对於一个背上有奴隶印记的孩子来说，没有其他的安身的地方。哼哼哼…你迟早会明白的。」  
"哼…这老头一定对泰德的事有隐情。"魔女看他那一副暗自得意的样子，很容易就看透了。  
会议就到此结束了，众军人们都离开了，个个都在心中暗暗骂阿亚纳米。其实他们都是忌妒他能有这麼有才能的美女这般随侍著。  
「那~嘉德露丝酱，你好厉害阿!」  
「嘉德露丝小姐你怎麼能这麼会说话?」  
「哼~人类的学名是智人，有智慧和语言能力的物种。本来就该好好使用，哪像你们那样该说的不说，不该说的说一堆。」  
「有谁教过你吗?」阿亚纳米问道。他认定嘉德露丝一定是有受过很好的家教训练出来的。  
「看政论节目。」魔女说完就自己向前走了。  
「咦?」  
「甚麼是政论节目阿?」  
留下疑惑的黑鹰们在原地好奇。

不过不同於泰德现在天高皇帝远的安全，另一边留下来的米卡杰尽管当下被嘉德露丝隐瞒的送回宿舍，却还是无法保护他不受阿亚纳米的讯问。在阿亚纳米得知了米卡杰做了人质的事后，就要求将他从学校押来要塞里审问。但阿亚那米又没有即时审问他，反道是先让他在牢里待到晚上等他公文都处理完了。在那段期间里，嘉德露丝一直在想要怎麼帮他洗脱共犯的嫌疑。  
"小青…"  
"主人叫我吗?"  
"恩…你帮我把这张纸条交给被关在地牢的金发少年、米卡杰。"  
"是的!"  
魔女在帮忙文书时，将一张小纸条卷起来塞到左边的小青化身的金蛇手环和手腕之间里。然后在走到边上倒茶时，这时才让小青变身把纸条吞入体内。在走过门口时让小青溜出门缝去往地牢。小青不是普通的蛇，同是神祖的一份子的它要瞒过一般人的眼去到地牢不是甚麼难事。它爬阿爬的来到了地牢，又从门缝下溜进去。它见到米卡杰面容憔悴的坐在硬床上。它进入牢房后就退去了隐形，而米卡杰一看到有蛇来了，吓的倒吸气想喊人。  
「嘘!你不要出声!」  
「咦?蛇会说话?」  
「我主人有信要给你。」  
「咦?主人?」  
「来!给你。」小青吐出了纸条后，就一溜烟的快闪走了。  
留下米卡杰伸著手停在半空中，连话也没问完的。他看了看那张卷纸，迟疑了一下但拿起来展开阅读。看到上头的字时，他金眼睁大了。  
入夜后米卡杰神色凝重的被带来见阿亚纳米。他看到寒气逼人的参谋长时，硬是咽了口水压下因紧张和害怕而翻腾的胃。  
「你叫米卡杰吧?」  
「是的…」  
「泰德克莱因逃走当时你和他在一起?」  
「是的…」  
「你为何和他在一起?」  
「我是被他抓去当人质的。」  
「你为何在夜晚门禁后外出?」  
「我…因为担心泰德睡不著才出来走走的。」米卡杰的说话的语气越来越微弱。  
「你明知纪律却故意违反?」  
「我...本来…只是在门口走走的。」  
「那你最后怎麼去到离学生宿舍外八百公尺的地方?」阿亚纳米脸上有著冷酷的微笑。  
「那个…是…」果然米卡杰无法说出理由。  
「你是去帮助泰德克莱因的吧?」  
「不是的!我只是被刚好抓住作人质的!」  
「你还想抵赖!」阿亚纳米见米卡杰还要继续扯谎，紫眼放出嗜血的红光，语气威严的质问道。  
「不是的!这是事实。」米卡杰急的眼泪都要掉下来的。  
「哼…」阿亚纳米看他眼中的慌乱就知道他是骗人的，阿亚纳米已经在心中认定他有罪就准备要走了。  
「我…我…有人可以证明我说的是事实。」眼看阿亚纳米要走了，米卡杰不得不豁出去了。  
「甚麼?」他这句让阿亚纳米一下子愣住了。  
「嘉德露丝小姐可以为我作证!」米卡杰终於硬著头皮一口气说了出来。  
「甚麼!?」听到嘉德露丝的名字更让阿亚纳米惊讶。  
「请您去向嘉德露丝小姐查证!」米卡杰挺起胸膛说道，虽然他在内心是吓的直发抖。  
阿亚纳米眼神更冰冷的恨不得狠狠拿鞭子抽死这个明显谎话连篇的小鬼。但他居然敢把嘉德露丝也扯出来!本来他打算叫休加来继续拷问这顽固的小子，但他现在一听这小鬼居然敢拿无辜的嘉德露丝作证人，气的快速转身回去，他扬起左手就要用手背给米卡杰一技耳光。眼看就要被打了，米卡杰反射的闭眼。可是一阵敲门声正好打断了阿亚纳米的动作也挽救了米卡杰。随后开门进来的正是嘉德露丝。  
「阿亚纳米先生!」  
「你来干甚麼?」  
「咦?米卡杰没有告诉您吗?我可以证明他没有协助泰德逃脱。」  
「甚麼!」阿亚纳米实在不敢相信会从嘉德露丝亲口证实。  
「案发当晚我原定要和您一起去审问泰德，但在时间未到前我散步经过学生宿舍时遇上了米卡杰。见他在外游荡我上前询问他，他说他是泰德的朋友想看看泰德，我看他那麼失落就答应戴他先去。结果我们到了后，泰德却已经打伤卫兵们。米卡杰劝解他不要逃跑时就被他一把抓住用刀抵住脖子。因为这样他就威胁我让路。所我只好让他们先走，然后再慢慢偷偷的跟著。最后泰德逃上空行机，米卡杰才获得释放。我那时让那两位军人把米卡结送回宿舍去。」魔女这谎说的头头是道的，连原本对她半信半疑的米卡杰都听的直点头。  
「你之前为何没有说?」阿亚纳米这下气的脸都发青了，他万万没想到嘉德露丝居然隐瞒了这麼重要的事没跟他说。而且明明让她不要跟学生们一起她居然还一个女孩子跑到男学生宿舍里去。她说前面有跟欧克元帅的儿子说话，难道她是去找他的?她难道对那蠢小子…  
「因为…」但阿亚纳米没让她说完，因为他越想越怒火中烧，顾不得米卡杰的审问，就一把扯著嘉德露丝出了牢房。留下米卡杰一脸不敢置信的看著他们离去。  
"那个美人小姐跟阿亚纳米好像很亲密呢…照著她纸条上说的叫出她的名字居然真的成功了!"米卡杰拍了拍胸膛松了口气。  
反观米卡杰的轻松，阿亚纳米可就没有了。一路上他一言不发，脸如冰山，紫眼在黑暗中烧的明亮。他大手紧拉著嘉德露丝细细的手腕，丝毫不让她挣脱。终於一路来到了黑鹰办公室里。这时办公室夜深人静的，连灯都没开。阿亚纳米进入办公室后，转过来看嘉德露丝，却看到她一副咬著嘴唇担忧害怕的样子。他还发现嘉德露丝被他握住的手在发抖著。现在停下了脚步，嘉德露丝才抬起脸来跟他对视。他这样一看，顿时觉得是自己不对，而不是嘉德露丝。他忽然觉得他这样对嘉德露丝太冲了而於心不忍。  
「阿亚纳米先生您生气了?」嘉德露丝这一句娇嫩的询问更是刺激他。  
「你为甚麼没有即时报告给我?」阿亚纳米放开了她，看到那手上被抓红的一圈，语气都放轻了。  
「我怕你会生气…」魔女一副可怜巴巴的说道。  
"说来她年龄跟学生们差不多…也许是想跟同年龄的接触吧…"阿亚纳米看著她这才想起她比柯纳兹还小。  
「你今天在会议上表现很出色，就拿来抵你没报告的过失吧。」  
「谢谢您~!」魔女一听才露出明亮的笑容。  
这一笑让阿亚纳米觉得眼前像是满殿生辉般。这光让他体内的死神都感到温暖，可他却开始想要将这灵魂的光永远留在他身边。他的手慢慢伸出…  
「您对我真好~」没想到嘉德露丝却自己先一头飞扑进他怀里，把他胸膛撞的痛的回复了意识。他低头一看嘉德露丝如小女孩在撒娇般的在他怀里蹭阿蹭的。他哪里知道从一开始的装哭装可怜到现在的灿笑抱抱都是高超的演技。虽然阿亚纳米作为死神已经在千年里看遍了人心，但很可惜累积经验多达万年的神祖还是比他厉害的。长久没有感受人的温暖的他就让嘉德露丝环抱著他，下巴放在他肩上，连脸颊都只要他稍稍转头就能碰到。鼻子呼吸著那乌黑头发的芳香让他就想这麼吞了灵魂…  
「那所以你就放了米卡杰吧?」魔女却忽然退开了他，眼睛闪亮亮的跟他要求道。  
「等我在问清楚后，如果属实就放了他。」  
「您怀疑我?」眼睛又水了。  
「我不是…但…」  
「那你为甚麼不就直接放了他?」  
「那你为甚麼这麼在乎他?」阿亚纳米听她谈论别的男孩时，忽然又浮出了先前的怀疑。  
「他是个好孩子阿。」  
「你喜欢和你一般大岁数的男孩?」阿亚纳米心火烧起来了。  
「咦?」  
「你喜欢跟同年龄的学生们相处?」自己越说越气。  
「那个…」  
「你不喜欢黑鹰?」心脏揪著，很怕听到答案。  
「恩…」  
「为甚麼不回答?」心跳跳的好大声，会听不见回答的。  
魔女嘴唇开了说:  
「那个阿…我是…熟男控，不是正太控。」  
「甚麼意思?」为甚麼这女人说话老爱说些他听不懂的阿。  
「就是我喜欢年纪大的男人，不喜欢小男孩。」  
「你不喜欢和你同年龄的?」还是再确认。  
「不喜欢。」  
"因为H技术不好…"魔女在心中补充。  
「是吗…」终於放心了。  
「阿亚纳米先生…老男人的的忌妒、猜疑很好笑哦~」  
嘿嘿嘿~吾都看出来啦~  
「你说我在忌妒?」甚麼?自己居然会有那种人类的情感?  
「说话都一股醋味了还说没忌妒…」  
「甚麼?醋味?」这又是甚麼跟甚麼?  
「不过算了，醋对头发保养很好的。而且我不讨厌为我吃的醋哦~」魔女笑的神秘兮兮的转过身去。  
"呀~好害羞哦!帅哥死神也会吃醋阿~"  
「你为甚麼老说些奇怪的话?」  
「生长的、经历过的文化圈不一样也没办法阿…」  
「你到底过著甚麼样的生活?」  
「甚麼样的都有体验过。」  
「你的说话技巧也是长久磨练出来的?」他打死不相信那个政论节目的答案。  
「聆听古希腊的哲学家们辩论太多了，尤其是诡辩派的。」魔女透露了更久远前的历史。  
「你前面不是说是政论节目?」  
「后期是的，最早是由旁听哲学而来的。」  
「你常常跟人言论?」  
「我喜欢说话，喜欢用人类的语言交谈。」  
「你是神，为何和我差这麼多?」这个世界唯一的死神实在不理解，明明两个都是神，为何一切都是如此不同。  
「那一定是创造主不同了。」  
「你是谁造的?」  
「吾就是吾的创造者。」神祖自豪的笑著说。  
死神看著她，感觉疑问更深了。  
然而关於米卡杰的事最终还是会以悲剧收场的。而这也会导致魔女和死神决裂。魔女太高估自己对死神的影响力，或者是她太相信爱情了。  
阿亚纳米和休加后来深夜时再次审问米卡杰，没有了嘉德露丝在场保护，米卡杰在怎麼坚持他的清白没用。他们很快看出他就是共犯，阿亚纳米检查了他的记忆发现米卡杰确实是协助泰德逃跑的人。这项发现让他大为震怒，一是对米卡杰背叛帝国军，二是嘉德露丝居然帮他扯谎脱罪。他不知道为何嘉德露丝会帮他圆谎证明，，果然她是有异心的吗?她前面说的那番话这下证明全都是假的，她居然当面对他撒谎。他不敢相信看似听话帮他忙的女孩居然跟别人串通企图蒙骗他。她分明看到米卡杰和泰德从她面前经过，不但没有阻止，事后还篇故事来骗他。她根本是与米卡杰还有泰德都一同是共犯。她替他跟少将们辩护时，他早就该有警觉她不只能言善道、还能颠倒是非黑白。她是故意吃定他，利用他的微微波动的情感来骗他的。果然人类没有真心，在人间根本不存在好心。他居然被人类的感情给左右的，丧失了死神的本性和本质。就算她是神又如何，在这里他才是有权力的。在霍普鲁克要塞里他是参谋长，黑鹰部队的领袖。不过阿亚纳米没有透露给其他黑鹰们知道嘉德露丝的谎言，因为他决定私下对付这个老爱跟他作对的女孩。  
因此他决定对米卡杰很残酷。他用了家人妹妹来要胁他，看他要选泰德还是家人。在看到米卡杰那死灰惨白的脸和他微弱的哀求声，更是让他身心都愉悦了。他要好好用米卡杰来报复泰德和嘉德露丝，这两个不听话的他都要很很让他们明白，不能违抗他。在把米卡杰送去教会前，为了不让他逃跑阿亚纳米在米卡杰身上施加了封印，抓走了他一半的灵魂，这样他就不能背叛了。至於嘉德露丝，若她知道米卡杰会死在泰德面前，她会如何呢?果然那时因该也拿走她一半的灵魂…  
魔女在米卡杰被夺走一半灵魂时，正好又在跟家人通电话。情绪激扬下，错过了米卡杰灵魂微弱的呼救声。若是没有遇上阿亚纳米的话，神祖一定能感知到米卡杰的危机。但因为和阿亚纳米相处的关系，她的能力减弱了。正负、阴阳碰在一起就是会互相抵消。神祖变得只专注於一人，而忽略了众生。不过阿亚纳米也有受到影响，就是开始变得像人类。而他这股报复心，正是人类之心。两位都偏离了职责。  
送走了米卡杰后，隔天阿亚纳米就告诉嘉德露丝，他已经把米卡杰释放了。若魔女这时有深入追踪米卡杰的去向的话，她就会知道阿亚纳米的诡计了。还有若她仔细看就会发现阿亚纳米眼中的冷意。但她选择相信阿亚纳米，被爱蒙瞎了眼所以没有发现米卡杰的灵魂有一半在阿亚纳米手上。  
继昨天会议后，黑鹰们又在走廊上遇见了三少将。这次他们三个很恭敬的给黑鹰们让路敬礼。  
"真是冤家路窄阿…"魔女在心中叹道。  
「今天的行程，晚间九点要和欧克元帅会合，十点要开军法会议。从明天开始，新人随从的研习就要展开了!」葛城看著行程安排，一一向阿亚纳米报告。  
"阿…虽然已经有了嘉德露丝小姐这麼能干的帮手了。但小姐却没有正式登记为参谋长的辅佐官，所以还是要按惯例派一人来。"  
葛城不知道其实原本阿亚纳米昨天就要让嘉德露丝登记为辅佐官的，但因为揭穿了她的谎言而气的忘了。  
阿亚纳米一听才想起他忘了把嘉德露丝登记的事，但转念又想若是来了个辅佐的话，也能让嘉德露丝有点自觉。让她知道他还是可以替换掉她的，若是她再不乖下去的话。  
三少将们以为他们走远就在背后开始又说阿亚纳米的闲话了。  
「阿亚纳米那小子! 」  
「明明只是个没落的贵族一员。」  
「被皇族舍弃了的。」  
不过他们忘了打哈欠的休加在后头。一个收刀的金属声后…三条不同花色的内裤露了出来。  
「阿阿阿!」三人边急忙想拉起裤子边发出像女人般的凄厉叫声，说有多丢脸就有多丢脸。  
「呵呵呵~」没想到嘉德露丝才是最后一个经过的。  
三人惊慌的僵住看著她走过。  
"可恶阿…阿亚纳米，有这麼多能盖的部下就跩的很!"  
"呜…最可恶就是有那麼个美人。"  
"一定要把那个小女孩要到手…"  
三个就死盯著魔女的背影，做色梦做到身体都起了反应。  
一行人在转角处遇上了米洛克，他又是来问关於泰德的事。阿亚纳米不等他多说，就直说他是希望自己帮忙抓回泰德的。老头一听还语气自豪的说泰德是他最优秀的学生。  
"这老头根本无心关怀泰德，说甚麼收养做养子。他跟那些领养孩子后来虐待领钱爽的浑蛋们一样…"魔女冷冷在心中骂道。  
原本阿亚纳米想这样就结束谈话了走人，但这时一脸高深莫测的米洛克又出了个阴招打的黑鹰措手不及。  
「阿亚纳米君，既然泰德没法做你的辅佐，做为你长久的老师我就想了个别的方法来向你弥补。」米洛克后退了一步，才让后方两个人走了出来。  
"阿!那天晚上的两个女孩!"魔女因为在心中骂米洛克而没注意到后方的两女孩。  
两个女孩这次都穿上了军服，而她们的目光一个在阿亚身上一个在休加身上。她们看的浑然忘我，直到米洛克出声示意她们打招呼，她们才争先恐后的开口。  
「我叫雪莲紫雅。」长发雪白耀眼、搭配和阿亚纳米一样的美丽紫瞳的女孩说道。  
「我是樱梦蝶兰。」及肩的深蓝发、如雪天银白的眼睛的女孩说道。  
这两个确实是出色的美人，但可惜在真正的绝世美女前，只能算是小家碧玉。  
「这两位是士官学校成绩仅次於泰德的优等生，我推荐她们两个给阿亚纳米你做辅佐官。」米洛克接著说明他的意图。  
阿亚纳米一听到这老头居然明知他不收辅佐，先前想给他泰德现在又要给他两个女孩子，实在是气米洛克根本不顾他的意愿就随便替他安排。泰德是老头的养子，难道还有甚麼特别的吗?所以没有派给他有损失，现在又找了两个来死也要放他身边。甚麼长久的老师，这老头根本是心怀鬼胎。  
「感谢您的用心，但您知道我已经有嘉德露丝了，所以不需要人手。」  
「确实，不过这两位能力是能保证的，再说阿亚纳米君你并没有登记有辅佐官，而葛城大佐也没有，所以按正式流程你部队有两个空缺。」  
米洛克这故意挑明让嘉德露丝知道原来自己是幽灵人口，根本没有正式入军籍。他不知道为甚麼阿亚纳米没有登记她，这麼有才能的女孩若是在他手上绝对会好好把持住。难道阿亚纳米不知道，其他的军队上层个个都巴不得能入手嘉德露丝呢。  
「阿!」这时那个两女孩终於才发现那天阻扰她们的女人就是嘉德露丝。  
「恩?怎麼了?」米洛克问道。  
「喔~原来是两位妹妹阿!」嘉德露丝却先承认了。  
「喔? 嘉德露丝小姐认识她们?」米洛克惊奇的看向嘉德露丝。  
「恩…之前在学校时有一面之交阿。」魔女没明说真正见面时的情况。  
「原来如此阿!既然已经和嘉德露丝小姐有好交情，那就没问题了。」说完他就走了，摆明了就是硬要把两个女孩丢给阿亚纳米。  
"阿亚糖~这下一定要收留这两个女孩阿…"  
"…暂时如此。"  
黑鹰们这下只好带著两个女孩一起回办公室了。但过了没半天，众人就感到吃不消了。这两位女孩老是不停调侃休加和柯纳兹的关系，说些CP配对让他们听也听不懂的，又感觉怪不舒服的。两人还一直追问黑百合的性别，最后却是两个自己为了正太和萝莉的问题吵了起来。中午时她俩居然端出了菜来说要给阿亚纳米吃。阿亚纳米当然打死也不吃，结果她们看到他喝嘉德露丝泡的茶时，脸色难看的要命。跟以上几人比起来，哈鲁赛、葛城和嘉德露丝就没有这麼幸运了。哈鲁赛是基本上被无视，而葛城是直接冷漠加敌意的被对待。嘉德露丝的话，两个女孩更是在中午时将她叫到一边说话去。  
「你也是穿越者吧?黑鹰里是没有女生的。」  
「你以为顶著一张漂亮的脸孔就可以勾引阿亚纳米阿!」  
「你不要以为你先入黑鹰就表示你赢了!如果你再像上次那样妨碍我们或故事走向的话，就让你知道厉害!」  
"哎呀…现在的年轻人真的很大胆阿…吾有好久没被人呛声了说…"  
「可是上次我已经赢过了你们，你们怎麼还敢跟我放话呢?」  
「哼!我们是一时大意了!真的打起来绝对会赢过你的!」  
「那不然我们请黑鹰们做见证，我们来真正的较量一下，看谁厉害?」魔女开始一贯的引诱。  
「哼!是你说要比的哦!」  
「要是你输了就要离开黑鹰!」  
「好的，我跟你们约定，如果输了就离开黑鹰。」魔女乖乖的发誓道。  
但若是你们输了话，就会失去这好不容易得来的第二次生命哦~与神祖作对者都将得到惨绝人寰的报应，每次的轮回都将受苦作为冒犯吾的代价。所以你们要小心啦…


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 9. 逝去的生命  
「所以…你们要比赛?」阿亚纳米缓缓的确认道。  
「来证明谁有资格留在黑鹰里的。」两个女孩一口同声、认真的说道。  
正在办公的阿亚纳米实在不得已的停笔看著她们，他已经被这两个前面的硬要餵食给弄得心情很差了，现在居然又来甚麼比赛。他眼神跟后面的嘉德露丝对视像是在问 "你是跟她们说了甚麼?"，接收到他视线的嘉德露丝只是耸耸肩摊手表示无奈。但这两女似乎是有如果他不同意就要一直站著盯著他的打算，为了能早点打发掉她们，他只好同意了。  
因此黑鹰全员暂时暂停工作，来到了防护壁包围著安全的训练场空间。其中异常兴奋的休加和黑百合更是打赌谁会赢，但发现双方都赌嘉德露丝会赢，就没戏唱了。不过其余人其实都觉得嘉德露丝会赢，只是碍於两个女孩当面没有说出口。阿亚纳米对到底这两女孩有甚麼特别处值得米洛克硬要推荐给他有点兴趣，但主要还是想看嘉德露丝还有甚麼还未解答的秘密。反观黑鹰一面倒的不看好，另外两位少女可是心中满满的把握。在原本的世界就为好友的她们，在马路上因为意外死亡后，遇上了一位自称是神明的家伙说能送她们到别的世界继续没有过完的寿命。外加她们还要了几项特异能力和技能，所以就自以为是天下无敌了。  
首先由蝶兰打头阵，为了洗刷上次败在鬼道上的耻辱。她这次决定一定要火力全开的打败嘉德露丝，正好又有阿亚纳米在场，一定要好好表现。可惜她要是知道魔女曾在她的国家里做为历史上第一位女皇帝的话可能就会弃权了吧。又或者知道后，会激起久远的怨恨吧?  
「来你先攻~」魔女全然不是一副要单挑的样子，轻松的出手指示蝶兰可以先来。  
「哼!接招!」被魔女那游刃有余的态度给挑衅的就直接先出手了。  
她首先使出了一技破道之四「白雷」，在嘉德露丝侧身闪过时，又再发了一技破道之三十三「苍火坠」，然而却两发都没打中。魔女只是单脚左右旋转就都避开了，不过就算真的打中了，也不会有损伤的。眼见如此蝶兰想那就先让她不能闪躲，所以就发了技缚道之六十一「六杖光牢」用六片光片封锁住嘉德露丝的身体，然后开始咏唱:  
「君临者啊！血肉的面具，万象‧振翅‧冠上人之名者啊！在苍火之壁上刻下双莲，在遥远苍穹间静待大火之渊！」这正是破道之七十三「双莲苍火坠」的发动咏唱。青蓝色的双倍爆炎就直扑无法动弹的嘉德露丝而去。  
「阿!嘉德露丝小姐!」在一边观看的柯纳兹情急的出声喊道。他真的不希望嘉德露丝小姐受伤阿!  
「哇~蓝色的火阿!」休加吹了声口哨的说道。  
「那当然啦~那是双莲苍火坠呢~」一边的紫雅兴奋的说道。死神里的露琪亚那招可是很厉害的呢~  
阿亚纳米本来心有点担忧，但他看到了嘉德露丝一抹微笑，那跟上次她在对上那个犯人时失控后的邪恶微笑一样。正当他在怕嘉德露丝是否又会像那次一般杀人喝血，却听到一句  
「破道之八十八「飞龙击贼震天雷炮」。」

随后一阵闪亮的如龙般的雷光一股冲向蓝色的火焰，直接打散了番台较小的双莲苍火坠。而且雷光还一路打向蝶兰，把她硬生生推著撞上防护壁玻璃。  
「蝶兰!」唯一关心的只有紫雅。  
其余黑鹰都在看著那中间两股力量相撞的烟中心。  
「哎呀~~好像太狠了?」魔女甜蜜的关怀的说道。  
「主人您下手太轻了! 飞龙击贼震天雷炮哪里只有这点威力!」瓦杰特的声音也传来。  
「您因该用九十一号的千手皎天汰炮的。」小青也说道。  
烟散去后，魔女和手上缠著的两条蛇现身了。身上没有任何一处黑灰沾染、或伤痕，反而更是明亮动人，一副是唤醒了沉睡已久的战斗欲搬。而让人意外的是她居然换了套衣服，原先的火辣军服变成了黑色和服外头罩著一件白大衣、底下微微的一点蓝色。  
「好久没有用尸魂界死神的战斗方式了…好怀念阿~」魔女整了整死神的死霸装和队长的羽织。  
「主人您穿这样真的还是有护廷十三队队长的风范阿~」小青亲密的蹭蹭说道。  
「您是怀念每夜跟英俊的队士、副队长、队长们的度过的时光吧?」瓦杰特冷冷的吐槽。当然它就被魔女抓起往地板摔去。  
这时蝶兰恢复了意识，一边摇头的站起而她身上的伤一边在恢复著。  
「喔呀…这该是受了贵人相助吧…」魔女看著那不寻常的恢复力，暗暗的说道。  
「你也得到了死神的力量阿!那好，我们用斩魄刀来决斗吧!」抹去嘴角血的蝶兰从手中发光的拿出了一把武士刀。她完全忽略为什麼嘉德露丝会穿上队长的羽织。  
「恩?那把是…」魔女一见到那把剑就认出了那原来是谁的。  
「哼哼!这就是千本樱!」蝶兰兴高采烈的高傲的说道。  
但魔女和两只蛇的表情却是在翻著白眼，一脸无聊透了的样子。  
「为什麼老有人爱用白哉君的那把阿…」魔女捂著脸无奈的说道。  
「因为白哉很有人爱阿…」小青也摇头的说道。  
「人家都成寡夫了，就放过他吧…」魔女更是黑了脸的继续说。  
「喂!你拔刀阿!」看嘉德露丝没有动作，蝶兰开口催道。  
「不需要…因为就算有所有死神的斩魄刀，汝也赢不过吾的…」魔女身上散发出那熟悉的黑暗气息，眼神高深莫测的说道。  
「哼!不拔可别怪我了!」蝶兰乾脆不等就直接拔出千本樱，然后说了始解的语句: 「散落吧! 千本樱」  
顿时刀身化作百百千千的樱花花瓣的刀片向魔女直冲而去。  
呵呵呵~希望汝可以让吾沉醉在战斗中久点，不然没这点价值都没有的话，吾就没有留汝一命的必要了。

铺天盖地的美丽粉红刀刃一路杀向嘉德露丝，这终於使的魔女不得不移动了。她发气跳起，但花海刀刃也转上追著她。一下子把她围住，身影被粉红给吞噬。正当一边的蝶兰和紫雅以为手无寸铁的她一定就这样被切碎，却在下一秒看到刀刃被一股力量给推了回来。她们还没理解为何时，包围的粉红花刃全都被打的震开来了。而打散刀刃的正是魔女手上的两条蛇，它们快速的转动尾巴驱开了进犯的刀刃。魔女站在半空中，全然没事的。  
「大胆刁女!竟敢弑杀万物之母!」瓦杰特开口大骂，毒牙全都露出。  
「有眼不识泰山的愚蠢之徒!你要堕落地狱万劫不复!」小青也气的红丝直吐的。  
被魔女这宛如退去平庸面纱变为世界之尊的高贵之气质而惊吓，加上被两条蛇大声指责的，还有千本樱居然被打退了让蝶兰一时意志无法集中的呆呆发愣。而这就是她所犯的致命错误。魔女见此机便一踏用瞬步一个闪身来到蝶兰面前。蝶兰一见她居然已经站到她面前，才想起要退开，却被魔女抓住手腕，既砍不下去、也退不开。她又想用千本樱从后头攻击，可千本樱的刀刃却没有没有攻击到魔女。  
「小姑娘你不知道吗?千本樱是有所谓的无伤圈哦~只要在距离主人半径85公分内就不会被花瓣刀刃攻击哦!」魔女红唇微笑著露出白牙说道。  
「甚麼?」蝶兰不敢置信的手开始发抖了。  
「来阿!你集中意志让千本樱攻向我…不卍解吗?」魔女靠的更近的，几乎环抱著蝶兰轻声诱惑道。  
无奈蝶兰近身感受到一股凌厉威严的感觉，正是真正为队长的死神的灵压，她已经全身被震的无法思考了。  
「哎呀~看来你没有有和我同归於尽的觉悟阿…」  
太无聊了…这样就已经没有战力了…  
魔女另一手忽然一把从后面抓住蝶兰的脖子，然后一扭就喀擦把她颈椎给折断了。随后蝶兰的尸体就倒下，手中的千本樱也马上消失了，后方的粉红刀刃也全落下然后消失了。她眼睛睁大大的，倒下了。  
「让你脖子断还太便宜你了!因该让你像苏格兰的玛丽女王那般被砍了多刀后才人头落地!」瓦杰特见人死了也不气消的还继续骂。  
「因该杖打她几百下，然后丢进酒瓮里慢慢醉死!」连小青都恶狠狠的诅咒道。  
「那些都是以前用过的方法，因该想点新花样啦~」魔女摸了摸两条蛇的头。  
「这里又不是尸魂界!用死神的招数干嘛!而且还不会用!故意气主人阿!」  
「我没有气阿…」  
「您是会伤心吧?」  
「我哪有阿…」  
「三番队队长服对您是最痛的。」  
「我百年前在任甚麼事都没有事都没有阿。而且那时扶养的孩子后来还同样成为同队队长呢。后来一护弟弟来闹时我那时是五番队无席官位的小队员。」  
「所以后来跑到现世再转虚圈也没人知…」  
「最后那扶养的孩子为了给喜欢的女孩报仇而被您心仪的人杀了。」  
「虚圈里的帅男破面也没了…」  
「而您心仪的人被判两万年禁闭…」  
「让那S家伙像M一样关两亿年也是一样的啦…吾都不在乎了说。」  
「主人是希望自己把他那样绑起来的吧~」  
「讨厌啦~人家才不说呢!」  
她们完全没有杀人后的悔意，居然还在嬉笑著。  
在外头的黑鹰都一副果然如此的表情。他们看嘉德露丝那种丝毫没有畏惧，像在享乐的态度就知道她是擅长取人性命者。阿亚纳米难得微微一笑，想著这女孩果然没有让他失望阿…另一边米洛克所送来的女孩虽然好像能力确实不赖，但最终还是难逃败北的命运。只不过原本他们边上的另一位女孩却在这时冲了进去。  
「你这个魔女!居然杀了我朋友!」  
「不错…吾正是魔女，喜好虐杀与吾为敌者，不管在过去与未来都是如此。」  
「我要为蝶兰报仇!」紫雅满脸泪痕悲愤的立誓。  
「换你来阿~」  
呵呵呵~来几个杀几个。

冲动和盛怒容易让人看不清情势，如同被鬼蒙了眼般。若紫雅这时用她求来的瞬间移动能力快逃的话，是还有命可活的，无奈她脑中只有为朋友报仇这一念。而她同样跟她的朋友一般倒在了魔女的脚边。  
「恩~主人她刚才用的是…」瓦杰特缠绕著魔女的肩头，细细说道。  
「恩…是念能力呢~」魔女轻声回答。  
「一个死神控、一个猎人控阿!」  
「动漫是好物阿…」魔女侧头天然微笑著。  
「发出的念不及主人强，反被主人的念卷住拉走吸光，最后就这样断气死了。」  
「要来能力不代表能有效使用，经验的累积才会造就强者。」魔女看著死在她脚边的两个女孩，淡淡的说道。  
「那当然啦!主人您长久数千年的经验是谁也比不上的!」  
「阿!」这时小青却忽然大喊一声。  
原来两个女孩的尸体正在慢慢一点点的消失，还化作了点点光。  
「她们的身体不是这世正常孕育出来的，而是用魔法做的，然后再放入灵魂。如今身体被破坏，灵魂就会出来了。」  
就在魔女解释完，果然光形成有两个人形的样子。不同於刚才身体的模样，灵魂状态下的两个女孩就是她们原来的长相。没有刚才的美貌，就只是普通的邻家女孩样。  
「你这杀人凶手!我们跟你没完!」  
「我们要化作厉鬼跟你索命!」  
「呵呵…阿哈哈哈哈~」魔女一点不怕的放声大笑，然后眼神像在看地上虫子般的继续说:  
「已经死了的哪能再被杀呢?再说吾都消灭了圣乔治，区区人类的汝等又算甚麼呢?」  
被这麼一嘲笑，两个女孩的魂又想扑过来追打魔女，可是她们忽然连灵魂都开始片片消失凋零。  
「怎麼会这样?」  
「难道我们就没有机会了吗?」  
「你们本来就死了，欺骗死神可是不好的行为哦~」魔女带著讽刺的笑容冷冷看著她们消失。  
「你们对神祖动武，下场就是往后生死都要受苦!」瓦杰特身体直立的嘶嘶吐舌骂道。  
「以为有后台就了不起阿!主人才是世界之主。」小青扭动著身体像是气的恨恨的样子。  
「绝对不会放过你的!」  
「你们乾脆说老套的那句 "你给我记住吧" 。」  
最后两个女孩的灵魂完全消失了只剩下点点的沙尘落在地上。这时黑鹰们才也一同进来恭喜嘉德露丝赢了。  
「嘉德露丝酱你好厉害哦~」休加拍了拍嘉德露丝的肩，不过惹来瓦杰特对著他露牙警告。  
「我就知道你会赢呢!」黑百合兴高采烈的从哈鲁赛怀里跳下来，抱著嘉德露丝的腿说道。后方哈鲁赛脸上带著笑容看著。  
「表现得很好。」阿亚纳米也用不重不轻的语气给予肯定。他其实原本很担忧如果嘉德露丝不敌的话该怎麼办，他是该出手干预还是看著她战死?如果她没有战死只是落败，那她就必须离开黑鹰。她必须离开他。不行，她不能离开，他不会让她离开的。他还没搞清楚她的事，还有还没找她说谎的事算帐。她绝不能这麼一走了之。

「嘉德露丝小姐你真的赢了!」柯纳兹激动的说道。太好了，帮手还在。  
「恩…小姐你没有受伤吧?」葛城也温柔的微笑著说。  
「你们阿…与其关心我都不在乎那两个女孩就这样被我杀了?」  
「说好了比赛谁赢谁就留下来阿!」  
「那现在闹出两条人命，怎麼收场?」  
「没有尸体了阿!除了我们以外谁能证明是你杀了她们呢?」  
「米洛克理事长的人才全在我们手上毁了…」  
「本就是没有力量的人，无需在意。」阿亚纳米冷冷的说。  
「您准备怎麼跟他报告呢?」  
「我自有办法。」  
「本来就是只要有嘉德露丝酱一人就好了阿!才不需要那两个奇怪的女孩们呢!」  
「我不奇怪吗?」  
「嘉德露丝酱很可爱阿!」  
「休加你嘴巴吃糖吃多了。」  
「真的啦~那两个女孩不适合黑鹰啦!」  
「男人一开始都是跟人家互看不顺眼，最后还不是爱得要死要活。」  
「就是阿!男人都爱装清高。」  
「结果还不是都一样终於下半身」魔女和两蛇说罢，三人哈哈大笑。  
「嘉德露丝小姐你很熟知男性?」葛城终於替上司问出了。  
魔女意味深长的看了他一眼，然后说:  
「我历代先夫们都是如此，还有现今的几位男性友人们也都是如此的呢。」  
「主人是说F4的头头吧~」  
「呵呵呵~」  
这时手机又传来了一声铃响。魔女这次从死霸装的领口里拿出手机，一看  
「真是说曹操曹操到阿!」  
「真的是道明寺?」  
「他说甚麼?」两只蛇赶紧凑上去看。  
「我要当爸爸了。」  
「阿~~!」  
「原来还是有点用的男人阿，玉婆没白养。」  
魔女歪著一边嘴角，完全还是在嘲笑人家的样子，一点不把他当男人看。  
「那个…」休加想问，但嘉德露丝却像想起了甚麼似的收起了手机，然后走到那两女孩的灵魂沙堆那去。  
她用手挥了挥，推开了沙，看到下面的地板时，脸色僵硬了。  
「是魔法阵!」  
「而且是库洛的!」  
「果然又是飞王搞鬼呢…」  
沙粒下正是太阳、月亮、星座符号所形成的魔法阵。

在三女私下决斗后，阿亚纳米不知用了甚麼理由跟米洛克回报了两女的死，米洛克居然没有刁难之意。不过他还是要阿亚纳米快快抓回泰德。然而阿亚纳米心情却没有因此而明朗，因为透过灵魂的连接他听到了泰德对米卡杰所说的拉古斯王子的故事。就他所知，拉古斯国王是没有孩子的。难道这就是米洛克强硬要求他要抓回泰德的原因? 不管怎麼说，今天他就要摊牌了。因为米卡杰的寿命就到今天为止了。  
然而魔女还是继续错失救助米卡杰的机会。昨日她发现了沙粒下的魔法阵，这下便是飞王二次在这个世界作乱了。头一次若是正好被她撞见也罢，但这次明知她在此，居然还让两个无辜的女孩来对抗她。他假藉神之名诱骗刚死的两人，不，说不定两人是被他害死的，再来装英雄。给了特别造的身体，让她们有两下子，最后利用她们的私心跟她斗。他是故意让她们死的，而且是故意死在她手上。他到底有何目的? 神祖后来不论黑鹰怎麼问，都没有透露那个魔法阵是谁的。她暂时不想让他们知道。思绪沉重的让她昨夜没睡好，尤其好不容易入眠后，还做了恶梦。她梦见了她本来走在阿亚纳米后面，但却跌倒了。而当阿亚纳米回头时，他居然不是要帮她，反而用手刺入她胸口。顿时血花喷出。她也因此被吓醒，之后她不得不补补妆才开始一天的工作。她化妆时发现自己怎麼感觉气色变差了，而更心情低落了。  
这天一早黑鹰们在列行会议后，路经巨型巴鲁斯布鲁克帝国的地图前，休加却忽然停下看了看，然后冒出了一句:  
「恩…」  
「怎麼了?休加少佐。」柯纳兹见状也停下问道。  
「一般来说，在全区域内，若没有身分证明是不能出入的吧?再说，一旦有罪犯脱逃，帝国警备队应该会把曲境内空行机的飞行界限降到500公尺以内才对。照理说，是没有人能逃脱得了。不过泰德克莱因却顺利的逃到第七区。」  
「真是丢脸。」阿亚纳米用寒冰般的语气骂道。  
「是。我会重新指导警备队的。」葛城鞠了个躬向阿亚纳米道歉。  
"其实是我窜改了系统让泰德逃脱的。不过都这麼多天了才想起，才没可能抓到我呢~"魔女听到这段话，好不容易心情稍稍好了点的在心中偷笑。  
「不过，那天有报告显示，在内海有威帝闯入。别说空行机了，连地国军的第一级空艇也会被那种怪物破坏掉。」休加接著又说了更让人惊讶的话来。  
「难道他那天闯过那块区域?」黑百合骑在哈鲁赛肩上，惊奇的瞪大桃红单眼。  
其余黑鹰都暂时沉默了。只有魔女知道那些一定是被她那天唱歌的声音的震动给吸引的。若不是阿亚纳米阻止了她继续唱，威帝们早就来了。夜晚的鸟就只剩它们，而鸟们本来就喜欢她的歌声。  
「恩恩。那少年还挺顽强的嘛。」阿亚纳米的佩服句一点也没有佩服之意，反到充满了邪恶的意图。  
「那麼，你打算怎麼办，阿亚糖?」  
「别担心。要逮到泰德克莱因的话，我早就布好局了。」这句更完全的透露了阿亚纳米黑暗的企图。他从新起步向前，银发盖住他那算计的紫眼。  
"他与气真吓人阿，让人好不安阿…"魔女感受到他那股跟她相反的死神之力正在蠢蠢欲动。  
接下来阿亚纳米居然说他要独自一人到他的房间去，所以暂时不办公。这话让几天以来看他从来没说不工作的嘉德露丝觉得时在是破天荒了。  
「今天是吹甚麼风了?看来会下红雨。」  
谁知阿亚纳米却嘱咐她过一会也要过来，就自己走了。让她更不理解他要干甚麼。  
"他罢工然后又叫我去房间…听起来怎麼都让人想歪阿…"

但他没有说到底甚麼时候过去，所以魔女在过了二十分后开始出发。一路慢慢走著，但越走越觉得胸口难受，不好的预感越来越强烈。  
"怎麼回事阿?为什麼这麼不安呢?有坏事要发生了吗?"  
最后她终於来到了阿亚纳米的房间，但敲了门却没有回应。她等了一会后，决定自己开门进去。进去后也没看到人，但却有个侧门微微开著。嘉德露丝只好再走到那边，里头是一间宽大的房间。一边全是落地玻璃窗，中间有一张很高大的椅子。  
「已经够了，走吧。」阿亚纳米的低沉嗓音响起。  
「咦?」魔女才来怎麼他又叫她走。但她马上就知道那个走的是谁。  
一个小小的光球忽然从椅子那边飞走。那个是人的灵魂，是米卡杰的灵魂。  
"怎麼会?那是米卡杰一半的灵魂!"  
「嘉德露丝。」阿亚纳米这时忽然叫她。  
「是!」  
「过来。」  
魔女依言走过去，才发现阿亚纳米脚边居然趴著两只体型巨大的豹子。两只豹子看了她一眼，过来蹭蹭她。  
"连我的豹子都能收买阿，但现在你要为你的谎言付出代价。"  
「阿亚纳米先生，刚才那是…」  
「是米卡杰。」  
「为甚麼他的一半灵魂在你这?你对他做了甚麼?」魔女心中难得慌乱又恐惧。  
「我拿走了他一半灵魂。」阿亚纳米眼神如万年寒冰川般的回望。看到她这样满脸惊恐又伤心的表情让他有种终於压过她的感觉。  
「为甚麼?他是无罪的阿!你不是说你放了他吗?」魔女眼中已经有泪珠在打转了。  
「他帮助泰德克莱因逃跑，背叛帝国军，这是他因有的下场。」紫眼中闪动著嗜血的红光。  
「我不是说他是无辜的吗?」魔女终於忍不住的双膝著地跪下了，而眼泪也落下了。她抱著阿亚纳米的脚，头放在他膝盖上。  
看到她这被打败而陷入极度哀伤的样子更是让阿亚纳米体内的费亚罗廉感到欢快。原本死神就是要让人悲伤的，所以他要让她更痛苦。他伸手抬起嘉德露丝的脸，跟她那张让女人羡慕、男人为之疯狂的脸蛋对看。她的蓝眼充满忧郁和悲伤，眼泪如珍珠般的颗颗滚落。泪珠打湿了阿亚纳米的手套，几根发丝也夹在他的手指间。  
「你说谎。」他冷冷的戳破。

「对，我是骗了你。那你罚我就好。为何一定要致米卡杰於死地?」魔女所幸不瞒了。  
「我会罚你的。而他二度包庇罪人，死不足惜。」  
「他那是为了朋友阿!就算确实触犯军法，但他的行为是出於友谊的崇高表现。你为何不从轻发落?为何这麼冷血?」  
「我给了他选择过了，让他选家人还是泰德。他明知谁都不选的话，就会死。是他自己选择死亡的。」  
「你居然让他做这麼残酷的选择…」魔女一听眼中闪动了怒火。  
「如果可以的话，我真想杀了他们两个。」  
「但偏偏你不行…」  
「哼!我还是会抓回泰德克莱因的。」阿亚纳米嘴角一抹冷笑。  
「你太无情了!」魔女终於发怒的骂他。  
死神被她这样一骂，终於忍不住一直以来的怒火，他原本握住嘉德露丝下巴的手转而狠狠搧了她一个耳光。他男人的力道一打，顿时嘉德露丝白皙的脸颊就一个红红的印子出现了。而他这麼啪的一掌打下去，却因手上传来的触感，而恢复了意识。嘉德露丝她被这麼一打，只是侧身倒了一点，她也没有用手去捂著被打的脸，也没有大吼大叫或反击。只是眼神冷冷的回望阿亚纳米，眼泪也收住了，嘴唇咬的流下了一条血。看到那明亮亮的血红，让阿亚纳米一时心中揪痛了。  
「身为军人和死神的汝，无情杀人是本性。是吾不好，不该求汝偏离本质。」  
阿亚纳米这下不知用甚麼话语去表达他的悔恨，只有自己站起身默默离开。留下嘉德露丝一个人还在地上。两只豹子这时又凑上来用头磨蹭魔女来安慰她。  
「你们的主人要有你们一半就好了。」  
神祖这下知道因为自己的错信害了一条无辜的年轻生命，实在是怠忽职守。因为相信死神，因为爱死神而铸下大错。她以为死神会被改变，但死神终究是不会变的。这样她也终於明白为甚麼神要将她流放於此世界。因为知道她会被爱情给蒙蔽，然后慢慢能力感知丧失，失去做为一位神的存在和理由。没有尽到自己的神职，反被自己的感情给欺骗以至於生命一一在自己手中流失。如果她这样下去就会神魂消亡，不会再有信仰的。神这样就赢了。而飞王本来只是想吸收黑鹰的黑魔法，而如今他也发现了她的改变，所以故意又用两个女孩的死来换让她继续累积罪孽。但她不会就此沉沦的，不会就此被打败。她是生命之母，她会保护生命的。绝不会再让生命就此白白流失。


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 10. 进宫  
在和嘉德露丝在争吵后，阿亚纳米之后的夜晚中，时时都觉得手上有著刺痛痛的温度。彷佛他的手心也被打了般，红红痛痛的。这让他脑中不断浮现嘉德露丝的脸，那张美丽的脸上那他下手打的掌痕。还有嘉德露丝那幽怨的眼神，更是让他难以专心办公。他独自一人在办公室就这麼胡思乱想到了凌晨才回房，可他站到门口才忽然想到会不会嘉德露丝还在里头没走。他轻轻的开门进入，好像一副偷溜进入的是别人的房间般。但他没有发现嘉德露丝的身影。一时间他心中有著放心和失望的感觉。放心是因为他还能暂时逃避跟嘉德露丝的会面，而失望是因为她果然没有留下来。如果她没走，他打算…道歉?不、她是他的部下，欺瞒上司的罪，他只有打她一掌已经太轻了。若是休加的话，他绝对是狠狠抽一顿鞭子。那时死神的他明明不肯就此罢手的，但他一看到他动手打的痕迹，手就抽不出鞭子了。被她那样冷漠的看著，让他居然有慌乱的感觉，所以就逃离了。回到了这案发的房间，他更是感觉刚才的事历历在目。如今夜深了，他准备休息一样的三小时后，再次上工。只不过天明后，可是会发生让他打击更大的事。  
第二天早上阿亚纳米继续工作，只不过他的脸色很惨白，色气很不好。因为他昨夜是没阖眼的。他只要一闭眼就看到嘉德露丝那冷漠的眼神，耳中回响著他打下去的那一掌的啪声，左手更是火辣辣的痛。过了一会后黑鹰的其他人都陆续来上工了，可迟迟不见嘉德露丝的身影。  
「阿亚纳米大人，嘉德露丝小姐还没来!」柯纳兹等了一会，担忧的跟阿亚纳米报告。  
「没关系，今天让她去吧。」阿亚纳米头没抬的回答。虽然他心里想著果然嘉德露丝是受了打击，所以今天不来了。  
「咦?这…」柯纳兹不敢相信阿亚纳米大人居然原谅有人翘班。  
「阿亚糖~你怎麼对嘉德露丝酱这麼好?发生了甚麼事吗?」休加不怕死的凑过来想打探。  
「与你无关。」  
「呐~不要这样嘛~跟我说吧~」  
「你!」  
就在阿亚纳米忍不住要发火时，这时却传来了敲门声。他这才抬头看去，他认为一定是嘉德露丝来了。他答对了一半，确实是嘉德露丝，可她还带了别人。她面无表情的进入，后面跟著米洛克和卡鲁。  
「阿亚纳米君，早安阿。」  
「米洛克理事长您怎麼…」  
「阿，我有事要跟你商量一下。」  
「您请说。」  
「刚才我收到皇宫里公主有位女官死了，所以有个空缺要补。」  
「您是要…」  
「本来我是想让那两个女孩若是不适应黑鹰就送到皇宫去陪公主的，但现在没了，只好找你的嘉德露丝了。」米洛克这话对阿亚纳米来说简直是晴天霹雳，他万万没想到这老头那时轻易接受了那两女孩的死，现在他居然会来跟他要嘉德露丝。这老头打从一开始就一直想要嘉德露丝，现下因他过错害那两人死亡，米洛克又用为皇室效力的理由跟他要人，他没法拒绝。

「嘉德露丝跟公主年纪很近，听她说也很喜欢跟女生相处，我就先借她去陪公主。等之后找到了替补的，再让嘉德露丝回黑鹰吧。」  
「这…她不是名门出生的…」阿亚纳米好不容意想出了理由要拒绝。但他看去嘉德露丝那边时，发现她没有反对之意，反而一副不在乎的样子。  
「这没关系，嘉德露丝小姐是个很有礼貌的女孩，进入宫中也不会有人怀疑的。」  
「可是…」  
「阿亚纳米君你不用担心，以嘉德露丝小姐的身手和口才一定没问题的。想必公主也会很高兴的。」  
阿亚纳米实在很想跟这老头撕破脸，但无奈他没有了这老头，他在军中的地位就很难保持。然而他实在不能就这样让嘉德露丝被带走。  
「米洛克大人，让我跟嘉德露丝谈一下。」  
「恩，可以。」  
阿亚纳米就领著嘉德露丝到一边说话去。  
「你要拒绝米洛克的要求。只要你说不要，他不会为难你的。」  
「为什麼要拒绝?」嘉德露丝平静的问。  
「你想去皇宫?」  
「对。」  
「甚麼?」她居然想离开?  
「我要去皇宫。」  
「你不想留在黑鹰?」  
「我过的本来就是皇宫里的生活，我不想过军队的。」  
「你…是在气昨天的事吗?」  
「没有。」  
「没有的话，你为什麼要离开?」  
「我现在比较想要跟女孩子在一起。」  
「你!」  
「我想去哪，不用你管。」魔女说完，不等阿亚纳米再说就自己回去找米洛克。  
「米洛克大人，请带我去吧!我想见公主。」  
「恩，公主很少跟同年龄的孩子有接触，你要好好服侍公主。」  
「是。」若知道吾是男女通吃的话，汝还敢这麼大方让吾跟公主一起吗?  
就这样魔女头也不回的跟著米洛克暂时离开了黑鹰，去往要塞里头的皇宫。  
「那个…阿亚糖，你对嘉德露丝酱做了甚麼吗?」  
「嘉德露丝小姐居然去做公主的侍女。」  
「呜呜…我要嘉德露丝啦!」  
「黑百合大人，请别哭!」  
「阿亚纳米大人，就这样让她走了?」  
面对黑鹰的疑问，阿亚纳米只是沉默著。他现在真确的感觉到了所谓的满心后悔。若是他昨天没有动手打她，若是他有道歉的话，就不会发生今天这事。因为他的一时情绪不稳，而气走了嘉德露丝。他只能眼睁睁看著她的身影越来越远，然后关上门再也看不到了。他不知该怎麼阻止挽留，心中的呐喊无法发出声说出来，手无法伸出拉住她。她离开了。  
魔女随著米洛克的带领进入的里层的皇宫范围，来到了帝国权力的最高殿堂。最后到了公主的房间前，米洛克给她介绍:  
「这里就是奥嘉公主的房间了。」  
随后出现了一位穿著长裙的双马尾粉红发的少女，身后跟著三位女子。  
「嘉德露丝在此参见公主。」魔女依照一般的礼节，跪了下去。  
「不要这样，快起来。」奥嘉显然没有受过这种重礼，吓的赶紧去扶嘉德露丝。  
「谢公主。」  
「不用这麼多礼，叫我奥嘉就好。」  
「奥嘉大人!不能这样!」身后小黑龙库鲁鲁忽然跳了出来。  
「哎呀~好可爱哦~」魔女伸出手去摸。  
「阿!不行!」奥嘉怕库鲁鲁咬她或是喷火想阻止，但嘉德露丝一和库鲁鲁对视再一摸，它就乖乖的甚麼也没骂。  
「真是只美丽的龙阿。」  
「看来嘉德露丝能适应的很好，那老夫就不打扰你们女孩子了。」眼看嘉德露丝果然很有一套，米洛克就离开了。  
「请公主要好好爱护我哦~」魔女微笑的说道，看向后方淡定的蓝长发女、天然笑著的、还有握拳忿忿不平的三女。

之后奥嘉向她介绍后方的三女。  
「这三位是我的侍女们，琪古涅、奥露莉、玉兰。」  
「前辈们你们好。」魔女一一跟三人对视，然后鞠躬。另外两人对於这新来的女孩没甚麼意见，唯独玉兰的表情还是写著 "我不认同" 。  
"哎呀~看来吾会在这过的很好阿!"  
然而反观另一边，嘉德露丝被强行要走后，黑鹰上下都陷入了低潮。虽然跟她还未相处满一周，但她已经完全的融入了黑鹰。几天以来她与每人都过的很好。早晨她一定比谁都先到，把办公室打扫的一尘不染，文书也全都摆好。休加耍赖不工作时，她会用(点穴的方式)一指快狠的戳他，让他顿时精神全来乖乖干活。但她又会教他该如何偷懒才不会被抓，或是跟他一起研究美食介绍书。柯纳兹疲累时，她会教他一起做放松身体的运动(瑜珈) ，帮他多分担一点。黑百合的话她会拿出很多稀奇古怪的玩具来给他玩，让他每天都像在过圣诞节般很期待。哈鲁赛也从她那学到许多更优良的照顾黑百合的方法，所以他每天有空就会跟她讨教 "孩子经"。葛城也每吨料理时都能学到许多新菜色，厨艺大大进步了。最后的阿亚纳米，虽然他都是保持距离不跟嘉德露丝接触，因为越来越觉得自己不对劲，可他又不想离的太远。但他本来只要抬头就能看到的那抹倩影没了。现下那一切都不复在了，因为嘉德露丝不在了。  
阿亚纳米自从昨日嘉德露丝被带走后，就顿时觉得异常空虚。跟那时跟夏娃相处所感觉到了渴望和空虚一样。他一定要找回嘉德露丝。阿亚纳米认为米洛克这麼强硬要走了嘉德露丝一定是为了报复他没抓回泰德又让那两女孩死在他队上。但他用米卡杰抓泰德时已经发现了失踪已久的米迦勒之瞳，他要用这个的话一定能说服米洛克把嘉德露丝还来。  
所以他独自一人找米洛克去了，向他报告泰德的秘密。  
「是吗…没想到他已经快觉醒了。」米洛克一听露出了欣慰的笑容，随后就要阿亚纳米来解决了。  
「真是像您的作风。若是被上面知道了，是要上军事法庭的。」阿亚纳米这已经是很给他面子了，他可是在心中冷冷骂这老头。明明早就知道米迦勒之瞳的下落却不告诉他。有了这把柄让阿亚纳米对於要回嘉德露丝更有把握了。  
米洛克这时才跟他说不好意思甚麼道歉的话，还有不想让瞳变成军队的玩具。哼!米迦勒之瞳对死神的他的重要，这老头跟本不懂。他冷冷的建议只要夺回瞳就好，泰德就杀掉吧。他有感觉若不杀泰德，不光是位影响帝国，更会继续让嘉德露丝分心。  
他故意装的一切都是为帝国好，不能让米洛克看出他的私心。但他暂时妥协会留泰德一命，因为他要先要回嘉德露丝。  
「阿!说来嘉德露丝果然是个好女孩阿，一下子就跟公主相处的很好。」米洛克居然自己先提了。  
「我认为嘉德露丝并不适合进入皇宫。」  
「我知道她是得力的助手，但就是这样让她进入皇宫对我们更有帮助。」  
「但若她…」皇宫里的斗争可比军队的更高难度。  
「那就太可惜了…」  
这老头居然这麼不在乎嘉德露丝，果然他必须早日让嘉德露丝回来。  
「说来今晚皇宫要举办欢迎外国使者的晚会，阿亚纳米君若这麼在乎嘉德露丝的话就去看看吧。」  
「非常谢谢理事长。」

阿亚纳米拿了邀请函后快速回到了黑鹰。他先是传达了米洛克的夺回米迦勒之瞳的命令，并告诫他们是他最优秀的部下，务必要抢回泰德。最后他才说出今晚的晚会之事。  
「我们有邀请函，要去试探嘉德露丝的情况。」  
「哇喔!可以去舞会呢~」  
「少佐!我们是去看嘉德露丝小姐的。」  
「可以去皇宫里玩呢!」  
「黑百合大人，去皇宫里要守礼。」  
「我马上为大人做准备。」  
要是她还在生气的话，阿亚纳米他觉得只要他能跟嘉德露丝好好沟通，一定能说服嘉德露丝回来的。  
镜头转回皇宫里，嘉德露丝昨日都在跟奥嘉打好感情，但这只有让玉兰更是气呼呼的。  
今早她们为了今晚的晚会正要帮嘉德露丝去赶快做套礼服。不巧却遇上拦路人。  
「哎呀~奥嘉公主早安阿!」来人是个肥的太难看至极的女人，她穿的华贵的长裙拿著把扇子，笑的假的要死的跟奥嘉道早安。  
「葛兰姆叔母，早安。」  
「您看我这只新的宠物，很有趣吧?」肥婆手上握著一条铁鍊鍊著个其貌不扬的男人，那个男人用四肢在地上爬行著，眼神那是受了虐待后的绝望。  
"这实在是…"站在奥嘉身后的魔女不认同的眯起了眼。  
「请您不要做这种行为。」奥嘉淡淡的说道。  
「呵呵呵~公主您还没有立场对我发命令哦~」肥婆居然说出如此不把公主放在眼里的话。  
「你说甚麼?」玉兰和库鲁鲁生气的质问，但被奥嘉拦住。  
「呵呵呵~等你成为女帝后再来命令我吧!」肥婆再次藐视奥嘉，自以为很得意的转身要走。  
"喔呀~这样给人难看后就想走人阿!没门!"魔女眼见肥婆如此无礼，决心要出手。  
就在肥婆和她的随从走了几步路后，魔女就招来镰风切割了上方的梁柱，就这麼不偏不已的砸重肥婆的身上。一阵落石后，肥婆和她的人全被压在石下，但没有人被压死。只是每个人都被压的、砸的、打的头破血流，连连哀嚎。真如同被抓住的猪般。  
「阿哈哈哈哈哈~哟!这是怎麼了呢?阿啦~一定是遭报应了啦!呵呵呵…」魔女微微捂著嘴，但笑声可是大声的很。奥嘉和仕女们都吓的目瞪口呆。  
「好哇!我现在倒看看你们这群猪没有我们帮助怎麼脱身呢?」魔女还故意走近点，继续嘲笑著。  
「你快救我阿!」肥婆满脸的血，凄惨的求救。  
「哎呀~您觉得公主没有立场对您命令的话，我也没有立场听您的哦~」魔女笑容更大、更刺眼的冷冷看著那猪肥婆。  
「嘉德露丝!快救阿!」奥嘉担忧的说道。  
"天阿…这女孩如此心慈，这以后会尸骨无存的。"魔女看奥嘉居然不计较那肥婆的无礼，还想救她。  
"这可不行…吾得好好教教她。"  
魔女无视奥嘉的请求，走回去一把拉走奥嘉，全然不管她的抗议和那肥婆的呼救声。三位侍女也只能乖乖跟著嘉德露丝和奥嘉的脚步。到了一边后嘉德露丝才放开奥嘉。  
「你怎麼能丢下叔母她们不管呢?」  
「公主阿…您不去计较她对您的无礼展现的是您的仁慈和肚量。但在她们眼里可不是这样的!如此明目张胆的对您无礼，显然是不把您放在眼里，对您一点尊重都没有。她眼里根本没有您这个公主!您不生气是您性子好，但这样只会让她更骑到您头上来!您绝不能如此心慈手软的原谅她。」  
「我…」  
「您是想以仁义治国待人这是好的，但您要记住伟大的、英明的君王都是手染鲜血之人。恶人不可轻饶，不然那只会害到您和您心爱的人身上。」  
「你是经历了别人的欺负，才有如此想法的吗?」奥嘉听著听出了魔女语气中的悲哀，眼睛带著悲伤说道。  
「我是看过太多恶人和像您这种的善良之人。」  
「但是人都还是有好的…」  
「不做好，光有好在心中是无用的。」  
「但我想相信人的好。」奥嘉眼神坚定的说道。  
「相信是好的，但不能等到受伤了才反击。」  
「嘉德露丝你这麼为我找想，我很感谢你，但还是要宽容待人。」  
「您太善良了，公主。」  
看著奥嘉那温柔、明亮的表情，一贯手段惨忍的魔女实在头痛不已。  
"看来只好给她更震撼的教育了…"  
最后因为时间晚了，她们只好真的丢下那肥婆，去选衣服。虽然奥嘉还是一副於心不忍的样子，但被嘉德露丝硬拉著挑东西后就慢慢忘了。  
"这个女孩好厉害阿…"奥露莉站在一边看著笑说。  
"她好像来头不小的样子…"琪古涅在心中想道。  
"呜…居然这麼对奥嘉大人说教，但她说的却很道里…"玉兰也不得不承认。  
但皇宫传在晚上的晚会上才真正会达到爆点。

霍普鲁克要塞内部今晚灯火通明，正是举行欢迎外国使节们的晚会。因为是要接待外国使者们，所以能出席的都是极高等的贵族们，全都是在外国拥有资产或是留学过的份子。原本因该由皇帝来主导的晚会，可是皇帝却把公主推了出来，自己不出现。  
"怪了…这样的皇帝还真是耍大牌到了极点呢…阿，因为没有言论自由所以不怕被外国人民批判。"  
魔女久违的再次做了女人的打扮，虽然她的礼服跟她以前穿过的比起来只有百分之一的价值。她的礼服是中等的布料赶工做出来的，没有花俏的蕾丝、刺绣、宝石、亮粉装饰，她只有戴著她原本的双蛇手环而已。本来奥嘉要借她一点首饰戴的，但魔女失望的发现堂堂帝国的公主，却没半件稀贵宝石。但其实是魔女见过太多华丽高档的东西，所以看不上眼。  
"真可怜阿…吾实在不好意思跟她要了。"  
晚会会场已涌现大多人了，在场著全都用最名贵的打扮出席。而男女老幼全都假样的来跟公主请安，眼中闪著贪婪的光。跟在奥嘉边上的魔女把在场这些人的心思全听得一清二楚。但奥嘉却都一副平淡柔和的态度在面对，所以那群人全都不怕死的围上来要好处、拉关系。因为魔女衣著不华丽，那些人就慢慢的要她挤走，而男性则是有意无意的用手想吃豆腐。被这般看不起的魔女终於发火的用气刺人。顿时嘴巴说不停的和手不规矩全都被对症下药，全都嘴破手痛的哀痛退开了。对此心满意足的魔女便说口渴，自行走到一边去喝饮料。  
"这种场合不论在哪个世界都是一样的丑陋与不堪阿…这还是第一次吾不为主角的晚会，难得大家不是对吾奉承呢…可是这样还真是不习惯阿…"  
正当她手要拿装著酒的杯子一饮而尽时，手却被人阻止了。她转头去看这阻扰她喝酒的无礼之人是谁，正是她不想见到的人。来人正是身穿白色军服来赴宴的阿亚纳米，身后其余黑鹰们也都穿著白军服。  
「嗨~嘉德露丝酱~」休加戴著灿烂笑容打招呼。  
「我们来看你了喔~」黑百合也是欢笑的开心的很。  
"这是冤家路窄还是有缘呢?"魔女只能默默在心中吐槽。  
「你还未成年不得饮酒。」抓住她手的阿亚纳米一开口居然是这麼让魔女吐血的话。  
"笑话!吾可是最长寿的酒豪!"  
魔女换用另一只手去再拿一杯酒，然后迅速的灌入口中，然后再转回来给他个 "我还是喝了，你能怎麼样?"的表情。阿亚纳米默默抿紧了嘴唇，显然是不满她还是这麼不听话。但他想起他是要来规劝嘉德露丝回去的，所以不能再跟她有争执。  
「请放手，参谋长，不然人家要看笑话了。」魔女发现黑鹰这群显眼的男子集团已经吸引了周围女性的目光，而她们看到阿亚纳米抓著嘉德露丝的手时，脸色都很不好看还互相窃窃私语。  
不得已阿亚纳米只好放手，嘉德露丝马上就把那一杯酒又喝掉，然后转身要走。阿亚纳米只好开口叫住她。  
「等等…」  
而这时管弦乐队正好奏响了悠扬的舞曲音乐，所以对对男女开始走向舞池跳舞了。  
「怎麼?您要邀我跳舞吗?」魔女诱人的问道。  
阿亚纳米想谈真正的要事，根本无心思顾虑周围发生的事。加上他很少参加这种人多活动，很不习惯那些人的活动。虽然他有学习过社交礼仪，但真的叫他拿出来运用，他却不敢。忽然被魔女问道要不要跳舞，他根本不知该如何回答。就在他愣愣的时候，有人的出现来给他推了一把。  
「这位小姐，可以请你跳只舞吗?」嘉德露丝身后出现了一位男子来邀舞。  
魔女转过身去看到其实男子原来是修里欧克。他正眼睛发出闪光和兴奋等著嘉德露丝的回答。见他这麼可爱的样子，魔女就想伸出手给他。结果她伸出的手居然又被阿亚纳米给抓走，随即被拉入舞池。魔女惊讶之后才发现她已经和阿亚纳米在舞池里跳起舞来了。她们两个正是跳著华尔滋，所以阿亚纳米不只手握著她的手还用另一手扶在她腰上，而她另一手也放在他肩上。  
"哎呀…因为习惯性动作一听到华尔滋的音乐就会跳华尔滋。"魔女对自己的行为实在是气恨，居然就这麼随著他的行动跳起舞来了。

「你还好吗?」阿亚纳米这时忽然问道。  
「不好。」  
「发生甚麼事了?」  
「看到您就不好。」魔女脸撇开，气呼呼的说道。

「您来干嘛?」  
「你不适合皇宫的。」  
「您我不适合同在一处。」  
「黑鹰需要你。」  
魔女戴著鄙夷瞪了阿亚纳米一眼，继续撇过头不看他。  
「脸…好了吗?」看到她正好侧著先前被打的那面脸，阿亚纳米终於轻声开口询问。  
「吾从来没有被男人打过脸…」魔女说道这狠狠握紧了阿亚纳米的手。  
「那天我…不该对你动手。」他缓缓的说道，因为伤害别人而道歉，这还是千年来第一次。  
「…」魔女听到他充满愧疚的语气，低下眼去不看他。但阿亚纳米却向上移动手把她拉的更近一点，让她的耳朵靠近他的嘴边，然后细细的说了句:  
「对不起…」  
魔女近距离接收他那低沉的磁性的嗓音，身体一抖轻轻吐了一个「阿。」的音。顿时心脏狂跳、血液加速，连舞步都差点跳错。她这才惊觉自己居然怎麼没意志力，被人耳语小小的一句道歉就要屈服了。  
"果然只要一遇上他，吾就很难维持自我。但为了保护生命，吾不能跟他在一起。"神祖在心中重重提醒自己不可再重蹈覆辙。  
刚好这时舞曲演奏完了，魔女赶紧推开阿亚纳米，躲入人群中。留下阿亚纳米一人惊讶她的落荒而逃，他想追却才发现嘉德露丝的身影已经消失在人群中。  
"呼…恋爱之心真难挡阿…"躲到一个角落去的魔女气得直跺脚。  
「喂!」忽然有个女声叫她。  
魔女这一看发现原来是玉兰在叫她，只见她气呼呼的手插腰的看著嘉德露丝。  
「身为侍女怎麼可以丢下奥嘉公主不管阿!」  
「阿，是，对不起，玉兰姐姐。」  
「你的工作是要陪在公主身边的，就算这种舞会的场合也不能随便顾自己玩乐去。」  
「我知道了，我马上回去。」毕竟是自己的失误，魔女只好乖乖认错，赶快去找奥嘉。  
她走了几步后，却又碰上了挡路人，这次是四位盛装打扮的少女们。  
「你是哪家的女孩?」  
「甚麼时候作了奥嘉公主的侍女?」  
「你跟阿亚纳米参谋长是甚麼关系?」  
"哎呀…今天果然是诸事不顺不宜。"魔女实在是忍到极点了。  
见魔女不回答，几个女孩们以为她是故意耍高调，就开始言语更尖酸刻薄的挑剔她。  
「一定不是甚麼贵族的人啦。」  
「你怎麼穿这麼廉价的衣服来参加晚会阿?」  
「阿亚纳米参谋长才不会对你这种穷女孩有兴趣呢!」  
"穷你妹阿!吾拥有的珠宝全戴上身上的话连衣服都不用穿就能盖住全身。"  
「喔!你在这里阿!」出来帮嘉德露丝的解围的是修里，只见他气喘吁吁的显然是找她很久了。  
「咦?修里少爷」  
「连修里少爷都对她…」  
几位女孩们又被修里的出现给刺激的不轻。  
"哎…这傻瓜到底是来干甚麼的阿?"对根本就是来帮倒忙的修里，魔女更是感到头痛。  
「你不要太得意了!」女孩们又继续骂道，但忽然她们又全露出害怕又娇羞的眼神。

这时魔女的肩膀忽然被人搭住，她回头看去正是黑鹰全员又出现了。他们又把修里给挤到一边去。而搭她肩的是笑的欢乐不已的休加。  
「各位小姐们，请不要为难我们黑鹰的嘉德露丝酱哦~」  
几位女孩们这时全都扭扭捏捏的看著边上的阿亚纳米，可他冷冷的瞪了她们一眼，随后又把嘉德露丝拉走。  
"奇怪了…吾都没发火就一直给人呼来拉去的…这家伙不带吾回去就不放弃阿…"  
阿亚纳米和黑鹰把她带到一边，却不知魔女已经被烦死了。  
「你没事吧，嘉德露丝小姐?」柯纳兹看到她被一群贵族小姐们包围，很是担心她的安危。  
「我会有甚麼事吗?」  
「那群小姐们都是阿亚糖的迷，嘉德露丝酱你要小心阿!」  
「恩…」魔女一副爱理不理的样子。  
"嘉德露丝酱心情不好呢~果然是因为那群小姐们吧!"  
"所以嘉德露丝小姐是吃醋了?"  
黑鹰们误以为她是因为那群小姐而不愉快，其实人家真正不爽的是甩不掉他们。之后她都继续冷冷的站著不回话，她静静的看著晚会的发展。虽然有管弦乐团负责音乐，但却有台空的钢琴，不断的有小姐们上去展现自己的琴艺。看来这场晚会说是招待外国使者，到不如说是自己人在互相炫耀。  
「阿拉~这不是阿亚纳米参谋长吗?」一位穿著华丽高贵的男人走了过来跟阿亚纳米寒暄，不过其实他的眼里闪著惧怕的光。  
「外交大臣，您好。」阿亚纳米还是有礼的鞠躬道，其余黑鹰们也都乖乖的跟著上司一同向大臣行礼，嘉德露丝也有礼的行了一礼。  
「喔呀~这位小姐真是美丽阿!是阿亚纳米参谋的女伴吗?」大臣一看到花容月貌的嘉德露丝顿时握起她的手亲了一口。  
「大臣您过奖了，小女嘉德露丝，是奥嘉公主的侍女。」  
「这样阿…你不和其他的小姐们一样表演一下才艺吗?」  
「喔~可以吗?」魔女眼睛开始闪耀坏坏的光芒。  
「当然可以阿，只要你有才艺的话。」  
"哼哼…才艺?吾可是人类之母，人会的都源自於吾。"  
「那我就献丑了。」  
魔女就直接走向中间的舞台，握住麦克风。台下的贵族们全都把眼睛焦点放在她身上。魔女吸口气开口:  
「阿阿~」才起音她却忽然打住咳咳了几声，这马上引来台下一阵嘻笑。但魔女却一脸没有惭愧的表情，反而魅惑一笑，随即台下就安静了。  
「阿阿~阿-呜…」魔女再次起音却又中断，这次台下笑得更厉害。尤其那几位女孩们更是冲著她喊「甚麼都不会的穷女孩!」。黑鹰们看著都开始紧张了，而奥嘉公主也不安的握紧裙摆。  
「呵呵~」魔女却自己也跟著笑笑，随后做了件让全场吃惊的事。  
「嘶!」魔女居然一把将身上的礼服给撕破脱下，露出里头的紧身衣裤。台下对於她居然做出如此不知羞耻的行为很是惊讶，连阿亚纳米都不敢相信她居然如此大胆。  
这次没有衣服的束缚，嘉德露丝再次握住麦克风开口:  
「咿耶耶耶~阿阿阿阿~~阿!」这下是完美的一连串高音飙了出来，而且还一直持续的拉高。让全场都被震惊的无话可说。忽然会场陷入一片黑暗，原来是上方的灯全被高音的频率给震碎破裂了。  
正当大家因黑暗而恐慌时，魔女所站的舞台却在这时发出了五彩光芒，众人看去才发现嘉德露丝居然换了套衣服。魔女穿著火辣的黑皮制的衣服，胸、肩、腰、双腿全露了出来。  
"来吧~让吾来让汝等看看何谓才艺!"

「要不要跟我一起进入梦幻的国度阿?」脱去乖乖女的外衣，嘉德露丝这下是真的恢复黑暗勾人的魔女大放魔性的美艳。这麼一呼唤，台下的男性们全都扯开喉咙大声回应。就连女性本来都还遮眼不敢看这会也全身像被控制般，双眼离不开她，因为心也被非人的魔物偷走了。见台下这帮凡夫俗子全被俘虏，魔女心中痛快不已。她视线和角落的阿亚纳米对看，看到阿亚纳米紫眼在微暗中闪闪动人，他的眼神在告诉她「不论你要做甚麼，都快点停手。」。  
"吾偏要让汝体会一下甚麼叫娱乐~"  
「热火破盒而出，我们能否加快步伐？调高音量 烧的更旺 我需要被娱乐。推动极限，宝贝你愿意吗?别畏惧。我会好好让你疼痛的。」魔女握著她独特的黑色麦克风，搭配著动感十足、狂野的新生代热舞曲，开始表演。她不只唱著让人情不自禁跟著一同HIGH的快歌，她还跳著充满挑逗意味浓厚的舞蹈。她的白手上下抚摸著身体的曲线，转身、抬腿、甩动头发，让人眼睛丝毫不敢从她身上移开。她还趴倒在地翻转打滚到最近的观众边上，如海中窜出的美人鱼诱惑水手般把最近的人群迷的昏头。忽然她一把拿走抽走其中一名男子的手杖，然后耍转著跳下舞台，换到一张椅子上。  
「来吧，这是我的秀场 你只管照我说的去做。睁大眼睛 不要错过我的表演。」魔女站在椅子上，让人群都看清她把手杖用双腿一夹还缓缓滑动的动作。这麼惹火的暗示让人看得脸红心跳。她看到阿亚纳米正努力从人群里挤过来，她就决心乾脆自己过去他那边。她下了椅子，随手把手杖扔给边上的年轻男子，那人傻愣愣的握著那根她骑过的手杖。  
阿亚纳米边挤过人群边想著一定要赶紧把她带走，怎麼能在众目睽睽之下做出如此…荡妇般的行为!结果他才一推开前面一个挡路的确忽然发现妖艳的嘉德露丝就在他面前。  
「告诉你我要抱紧你直到你全身颤栗 全情为你演出直至你尖叫我的名字。当我开始就别想逃脱 一旦我侵略并占领你的心脏即使拉响警钟也无济于事 因此 好好配合我直到落幕吧」魔女忽然一个扑到他胸前，紧紧贴合著，嘴里继续唱著燎火的歌词。阿亚纳米想直接就把她抓起抱走，却反被她拉住手，然后被牵引著放到她大腿上。他隔著手套还是感受到那肌肤的温软和肉的弹力。他惊讶的想放手，却又被嘉德露丝用修长的美腿勾住他的脚，让两人下盘相互摩蹭。他下身感觉无限放大，很有一种奇异的感觉让他身体中有把火在烧，一股热流向两人交贴的地方冲去。阿亚纳米被这麼让人血脉喷张的举动给惊的紫瞳瞪大，更是使力要推开她。  
「你知道你钻进的是什么体系吗？你确定你能招架我接下来的行动吗？我的暴力狂野只为你释放 让我来为你娱乐助兴」魔女居然跟强力胶般怎麼也推不开，她继续抱紧他。他一低头就清楚看到她那雪白的胸部从低胸黑皮衣里越露越多。她因为紧贴他的胸膛又磨擦的关系，所以衣服有点被挤压上来的胸部给撑爆了。她环绕著阿亚纳米在背后的另一手还不停的在他的脊椎上下滑动。  
「我打赌你肯定认为我温柔又甜蜜 你以为是天使在使你神魂颠倒 然而我要如恶魔般点燃你体内的原罪 我在这里为你卖力演出(注1)」阿亚纳米推不开她慢慢还被她把头从后面压下，两人的脸越来越近。魔女鲜艳的红唇和阿亚纳米的薄唇到了最后是轻轻贴著。当著群众的面，两人就维持这接吻般的姿势。魔女毕上了优美的蓝眼，口中香甜的气息沾染在阿亚纳米的唇上。在阿亚纳米全身因为这个亲吻而僵住的时候，她却忽然大力的一把推开他了。从头上下他全身被熏染了嘉德露丝的香气，愣愣的看著她跳开回到舞台上继续把歌唱完。他全身还是热的很，下面也难受的不得了。没想到嘉德露丝一离开他，居然让他更难以忍受。"不到天明不罢休阿~"魔女恢复明星的架式回到舞台上，继续放送下一首动感舞曲。晚会的人们被音乐和魔女的歌声所掳获，身心都被控制了。这时时钟敲响了午夜十二点，但狂欢的夜晚才正要开始呢。阿亚纳米好不容易镇定下来，他抬头看去舞台，就这麼看著嘉德露丝继续疯。因为他身体里那股炎热没有消失。他缓缓用手摸著嘴唇。

之后几小时里，震耳欲聋的音乐不断的接著播放，个个高贵打扮的人全都放开自我，沉浸在这种没听过但却让人上瘾的音乐中。但慢慢的许多人开始倒下了，在凌晨时候更是几乎全军覆没了，只有黑鹰和奥嘉公主还站著。  
「这是怎麼回事阿?」奥嘉担忧的环顾四周那群东倒西歪的人们。  
「公主不用替他们担心，他们心中不清净的思想太多，在听到我的歌声后会被拔除掉，天亮后就会醒来的。」  
「可是连玉兰她们都…」  
「她们是我故意也吸了正气才昏睡的。」  
「嘉德露丝你…到底是…」  
「我是魔女，也是司长人类以及生命的神只。」魔女有礼的鞠躬。  
「你是…神?」  
「没错…吾愿意告诉汝是因为汝也不是平凡人。」  
「咦?」正当奥嘉还疑惑不已的时候，魔女却快速靠近她，然后握住她的右手。  
「这裏头…有著很强大的力量呢~」  
「阿!」奥嘉只来的及发出一声阿，就忽然也失去意识。魔女稳稳抱住她，然后把她放到沙发上。  
"那裏头是神圣的天界之力呢…"  
「那个嘉德露丝酱?」  
魔女回头看向唯一清醒的黑鹰们。  
「你做了甚麼吗?」  
「呵呵呵~你们说呢~」

「阿~!真是舒爽阿!好满足阿!饱了饱了~」魔女满脸幸福的伸懒腰。黄金的手环发亮，随后两条蛇就出现了。  
「主人您威武阿~」  
「主人神威显灵阿!」  
「喂喂!别拍马屁了…」  
「可是主人您很久没进食了阿，终於又恢复了呢。」  
「哎~吃饱了，心情真好~连今早的阳光都感觉如此美好阿!」魔女走到了外头看著慢慢露脸的太阳。她们一行人就默默注视著日出。  
「做做日光浴，呼吸新鲜空气真美好阿~」魔女快乐的像个少女般跳上跳下。「如同要展开新旅程般的感觉…」  
这一句让后方的黑鹰们一下子给惊的赶紧过来。  
「嘉德露丝酱，你要去哪?」  
「嘉德露丝小姐你要离开?」  
「请小姐留步。」  
「嘉德露丝你不能走!」  
「小姐你不能随便走。」  
「呦呦~这是怎麼啦?我一天不在你们就不行啦?」  
众人这时开始七嘴八舌的提出她不能走的理由。  
「哼~少来了~你们是要我回去帮忙工作才对吧?」  
「嘿嘿…」不好意思的乾笑。  
「恩…现在心情很好，加上有人跟我低声了，我也就不计较了。」魔女说著瞄了后面的阿亚纳米一眼，随后扬起诱人的微笑。  
「你愿意回来?」阿亚纳米这时才终於从被亲吻的震惊中醒来。他终於用意致力压下了身体的燥热和冲动。他的心终於恢复到那平静的死水般的境界了。  
"哟…这家伙刚才都在神游阿…被那麼蜻蜓点水一下就不行啦…哎…太纯情了吧…"  
「反应很慢耶你…那不然还是不要好了。」  
「不，等等!」  
「呵呵呵~」魔女边笑著边逃开，手摸了摸嘴唇像在回忆。  
「阿亚糖~嘉德露丝的亲吻如何阿?」休加贼西西的凑到阿亚纳米耳边偷问。  
美丽的早晨只有鞭子响彻的声音和休加的惨叫声。

注1:Adam Lambert 的 For your Entertainment


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 11. 出發

办公后的下午时刻黑鹰就跟三少将们单独开会了。阿亚纳米和三少将们坐著，其余人站著。不过对於黑鹰都事不关己的自顾自不专心，三少将却没有任何不满。或许是因为他们只注意偷瞄嘉德露丝的白嫩嫩大腿，而忽略了其他黑鹰。一开始都是那三人在互相大放大夸他们提出的战略有多好多成功，很快就能攻陷安特沃尔特。但明明已经打了很长一段时间却都没有进展，只是一直在拖延拉长战争。  
"拜托哦~这算哪门子的战略阿!这些人有没学过兵法阿?"魔女看了后在心中直摇头，对这还得意不已的三人感到无奈。  
但灵感强烈的魔女在这时却感觉到有一股异样的波动穿入了这个密闭的空间里，而且是跟阿亚纳米建立了连接。  
"这个感觉是…黑百合和哈鲁赛!"魔女认出了那连接的灵魂正是远在异地的两人。  
「我们和安特沃尔特的战况好像越来越吃紧了。」阿亚纳米一点也不给三人面子冷冷指出不可否定的事实，然后透过灵魂的连接听取黑百合的报告。  
「你是说这样下去的话，我军会断了后路?」  
「哦!看来阿亚纳米参谋长似乎对我们的战略有所不满阿。」  
「既然如此，我们就只好劳驾帝国首屈一指的军师阿亚纳米出面了。」  
「两千兵力对阿亚纳米你来太碍事，一半就够了吧?」  
「安特沃尔特是个雪国。」  
「对年轻人来说不难吧?」  
「我知道了。只要五百兵力就够了。」阿亚纳米却更语出惊人的如此说道。  
这一句话让对面三人全都震惊的身体僵硬，眼睛都翻白了。但他们很快就在心中暗暗窃喜著。  
「哦哦!只用五百兵力就够了?」  
"哼，这下你有半年踏步进帝国本土啦!"  
"不准你再回到霍普鲁克要塞啦!"  
三人在心中欢心的诅咒阿亚纳米。因为他们的愚蠢所以都错过了阿亚纳米低下头去前那一抹邪笑。死神去打仗是不会拖泥带水的。  
会议结束后，魔女发现黑鹰每人脸上表情都很高兴的样子，就知道教会那边一定是有好消息了。不过因该不是泰德被抓到了，而是别的事。正当她疑惑该如何去询问他们时，走在前头的阿亚纳米却先叫了她。  
「咦?是!阿亚纳米先生您叫我甚麼事?」  
「刚才黑百合跟我报告了。」  
「恩，我有感觉到他们的灵魂波动传回来。」  
「那你知道他们报告了甚麼内容吗?」阿亚纳米侧头一边紫瞳戴著兴趣的目光看著嘉德露丝。  
「哦~今天您跟我玩猜谜阿!那答对了有奖品吗?」魔女知道他是想考验她，但故意用玩乐的态度跟他闹。  
「你想要甚麼?」阿亚纳米紫瞳闪过了黑暗，周围也有股黑暗气息在集中，那是死神在召唤使役魔的前兆。  
「您愿意给我?」魔女自然感受到他有坏念头，但要比坏可是她更胜一筹阿。  
「你若答对，我就实现你三个愿望。」死神露出了真面目，继续诱惑道。  
"喔呀~这家伙居然问吾要不要实现愿望…真是个不乖的死神呢~"  
「你没有抓到泰德，但还是有其他你想要的东西快要到手了。我说的对不对?」

听到魔女真的一语命中了，阿亚纳米有一时惊讶，而他这麼一分心黑暗的气息就消失了。  
"咦?阿亚糖，怎麼不叫使役魔了?"  
"安静!"  
休加对於阿亚纳米居然会改变心意感到很惊讶。但他做为阿亚纳米长久以来的护卫，能看出阿亚纳米对待嘉德露丝真的很不一般。嘉德露丝能让阿亚纳米感到休加他所不能让他感到的。对於阿亚纳米能有这种改变，休加也感觉很欣慰。阿亚纳米骂了休加后，转而看向笑的灿烂的嘉德露丝问:  
「你怎麼知道的?」  
「我的第六感很准的。」  
「你说对了，黑百合没有抓到泰德克莱茵，但他们成功让赛海尔被捕了。」  
"阿亚纳米大人，您!"  
"葛城…"  
葛城对於阿亚纳米居然就这麼告诉嘉德露丝很不能理解。他原以为阿亚纳米还是不想让嘉德露丝牵扯太深而没说的。可是如今他居然就这麼直接的告诉了嘉德露丝，这让葛城很疑惑。但年长明白事理的他也看出阿亚纳米对家德露丝是不一样的。这恐怕以后会有危险。  
「赛海尔…是说七鬼神里的斩魂?」  
「没错。」  
「所以您是因为宿敌落败而高兴?」  
「不止那样。」  
「他有甚麼是您想要的?」  
「对的。等我们前往教会时，我就能成功拿回。」  
「咦?我们不是要去北方的安特沃尔特吗?」  
「现在吹的风向是无法让我们直线向北方去的，必须要路经七区。」阿亚纳米说的时候扬起了在魔女眼里是贼笑的笑容。  
「哟~您果然很坏哦~」  
「你才很聪明。」阿亚纳米伸手摸了摸嘉德露丝的头，赞扬的说道。  
「您不会觉得我这样很可怕吗?」魔女眼神暗沉、有点伤心的问道。她料事如神的能力自古以来并不是每个男人都喜欢的。  
「不会…」阿亚纳米手滑下到了她脸颊上，又摸了摸她的脸要她相信。  
「谢谢您。」这是魔女、神祖千万年来第一次为自己的能力而感到高兴。她高兴到眼角泛泪了，这才让阿亚纳米惊觉他又把她弄哭了。  
"第一次有人知道吾的能力却不反感的…"  
「你别哭!」他手忙脚乱的帮嘉德露丝抹眼泪，让后头的黑鹰们看得都偷偷笑著。  
「那我算不算答对了?」魔女抬起头勉强的笑说。  
「算，你想要甚麼?」阿亚纳米赶忙安抚道。  
「呵呵呵~等以后我想好了再跟您要吧!」  
余下的一天时间黑鹰全都忙著要出发向安特沃尔特的战争做准备。夜晚时，终於有九架飞空艇从霍普鲁克要塞起飞。  
「那个男人比谁都深爱著帝国，所以应该会很顺利吧?而我们的机会就只有一次。出阵!」由阿亚纳米参谋长坐镇，让五百士兵气势高昂的很。  
"到了教会…吾要设法不能让泰德被抓，不然米卡杰就白死了。"  
然而之后魔女给阿亚纳米收拾文件时却不小心滑破了手指流血了。  
「阿!」她痛呼一声。  
「怎麼了?」听到她的声音的阿亚纳米出声关心道。  
「没事，只是手指被纸张划伤了。」  
「让我看看。」阿亚纳米放下手中的文件要嘉德露丝把手给他看。  
「阿!不用的啦!已经好了说。」  
「怎麼可能那麼快就好了。」阿亚纳米不信硬是抓了嘉德露丝的手过来看，却真的没有任何伤口。  
「我的回复力很快的，伤口很快就能治愈。」  
「你果然不是寻常人。」阿亚纳米握著她的手仔细的看了看说道。  
「这点您也一样阿…」魔女笑笑的说道，手并没有收回的意思。  
"哎…看来到了教会那一定会出事的，吾的手指流血是不好的预兆。"  
的确，到时在七区的教会，军队和教会会展开一场空战为了抢夺泰德。而米迦勒之瞳会发动。这些就是未来的危机。也是魔女的危机。

夜色慢慢降临，飞空艇维持的飞行速度预计明早将会抵达第七区。但入夜后阿亚纳米的神情却有著相当期待礼物般的表情。他原先让柯纳兹和嘉德露丝都暂时退下，只留下休加，但又决定还是让嘉德露丝留下。若黑百合他们顺利潜入教会的牢房，消灭赛海尔的人类容器后，他的死神镰刀就能先被收回了。那样的他就离原身的死神更进了一步，在他赢得那一胜时他希望嘉德露丝能在一边见证。想必她看到他的镰刀会露出为他高兴的神情吧?她会开怀而笑吧?会用那双美丽的蓝眼看著他吧? 阿亚纳米就抱著这些想法等著黑百合他们的好消息。  
"这家伙好像坐立不安阿…说是要到教会事情才成功，难道其实今晚就准备要行动了?"魔女被他反覆不一的态度弄得很是奇怪，再看他那紫水晶眼好像都期待的要发光，只好摇摇头。明明一开始相遇时就是个很冷酷无表情男，怎麼后来越来越崩坏了?人与人的相遇会带来改变，那神与神的相遇所带来的改变也是会发生的阿。虽然先前神祖发誓要尽自己的本职义务，而不再跟死神往来，但分开后才发现自己更痛苦。没有了他的一天，身心空虚，看到他后才全身充满活力。尽管在晚会上对他冷淡，但最后给他的亲吻正是体现了魔女对他的想念和渴望。  
一会空气中又传来了异样的入侵感，是黑百合那传来的，但却又不像是黑百合本人。坐在上方王座椅上的阿亚纳米顿时脸色冷了下来。魔女赶紧要到他的身边去，却被一旁的休加拍肩一下叫她等等。她看向休加大大的笑脸，但心中还是不放心。  
"奇怪了，是谁藉著黑百合的灵魂连接一同连接了过来?"魔女清晰的感觉到那股硬深深的违和感。而且那另一端的人和阿亚纳米有著一样的感觉。  
「你又要来妨碍我吗?系魂。」阿亚纳米这时忽然低低的开口，语气充满了隐忍的怒火和不屑。没想到黑百合计策失败了，而且还不敌鬼神反被人家抓住灵魂找到他那边来了。  
"系魂…也是鬼神的一员。"魔女认得这名字也是七鬼神之一的。  
「侦测到不明的噪音干扰!」  
「对这艘船有反应!阿亚纳米大人!」下面的操作飞艇军人们这时也从雷达上侦测到了那股奇怪的入侵波动。可是同样休加却对他们解释阿亚纳米在忙要他们等一下。在魔女眼里这是休加有意支开别人，表示阿亚纳米这接下来可能会遇上危险。  
「这可说不定，结局还是未知的。」阿亚纳米继续看起来像是在自言自语的说话。就算魔女就站在离他边上只有不到十公分也没反应。虽然休加一直跟她示意不要靠近，她却担忧的死守不愿走开。  
这时黑百合的感觉伴随著那一位鬼神一同出现了，但他的灵魂波动非常混乱不稳，感觉是他很痛苦。而彷佛呼应黑百合的痛苦般，阿亚纳米的嘴角留下一条血丝。  
「阿!阿亚纳米!」嘉德露丝一看到那血顾不得休加的警告，情急之下一把抓住阿亚纳米的手。但却被阿亚纳米挥开，这才让她知道自己不能这麼莽撞，她只好乖乖站一边紧握手心。魔女不只紧握手心到长指甲都深深刺入肉里，她还咬紧嘴唇到也像阿亚纳米那样流血了。但流的血一下子又没了踪影。  
「真是愚蠢的问题，系魂。」阿亚纳米再次冷冷的嘲笑道。  
没想到在阿亚纳米冷言嘲笑后，有大量的发光细丝线凭空出现围绕著绑紧阿亚纳米。那些细线的另一端很清楚的就是拥有死神碎片的七鬼神之一。  
「阿亚纳米!」这次嘉德露丝再也忍不住了，她再次扑向阿亚纳米，深怕他就要受重伤。她扑上去一把抱住坐著的阿亚纳米，然后她手握住那些细线。她一触碰到就透过那些线看到了另一端的线的主人，一位红棕发戴眼镜的年轻男子。那位男子一时有些惊讶居然有人用他的线从另一边反过来追踪回到他。他从黑百合的灵魂连接看到了居然是个美丽不已的女孩子做到的。他本以为用这方法抓住了黑百合的灵魂才好不容易追到了幕后的阿亚纳米，却没想到被别人轻松反过来追回他这边。

「自作聪明。」阿亚纳米紫眼闪耀鄙夷说出这四字。随后他抬起左手环抱住嘉德露丝，然后用右手紧抓、甩开卡斯托鲁那只入侵黑百合胸中的手。就这样双方的灵魂的连接中断了。黑百合随后被哈鲁赛带走。  
「阿亚纳米，你要不要紧?」魔女维持著被阿亚纳米抱在怀里的姿势，急忙上下查看他有没有受伤。  
「我没事。」阿亚纳米淡淡回答。他原本的计画失败了，都是那些可恶的鬼神居然让嘉德露丝这麼著急的替他担心。害得嘉德露丝担惊受怕的系魂，他绝不会放过。  
「刚才那是…鬼神?」  
「阿亚糖是在跟坏孩子说话呢~」休加这时才凑上前来。  
「休加你刚才怎麼不过来?」  
「哎呀~我看有嘉德露丝酱你一个人就够了。」  
「你明明只是想偷懒。」  
「才没有呢~等到了教会就让嘉德露丝酱见识我有多用功!」  
「是喔…」魔女对休加的保证很怀疑。  
「很晚了，嘉德露丝你去后面休息吧。」阿亚纳米这时摸了摸嘉德露丝的头发，让她去休息睡觉。他一点没有介意嘉德露丝坐在他腿上，因为他对刚才嘉德露丝扑上来保护他的举动很欣慰。  
「我不累，我要陪著你。」魔女摇头说道。万一人家又找回来怎麼办?她怎麼能去休息。  
「你倒真是有心。」阿亚纳米帮她把一抹发丝俯到耳后，戴著赞许看著她。  
「说来嘉德露丝酱你刚才叫阿亚糖时没有了先生的称呼呢~还连您都改成你了。」  
「拿掉生疏不是比较好吗?还是下次我也直接叫阿亚糖呢?」魔女脸上扬起了恶作剧的笑容。  
「别学休加!」阿亚纳米不悦的瞪了休加一眼。  
「我才不学他，我要自己想个只属於我的叫法!」  
「喔喔~嘉德露丝酱要怎麼叫?」  
「不告诉你~只有阿亚纳米才能知道。」  
「嘉德露丝酱你不够意思阿!」  
「哼!不理你!」魔女宛如小孩子有了靠山般，死赖在阿亚纳米怀里还不停跟休加斗嘴。  
刚才紧张的气氛全消失了，安静在夜空中飞行的舰队继续他们的航行。只是明早到达教会时会发生的事是大家都始料未及的。


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 12. 犧牲

Chapter Text

午夜时刻，魔女睡在飞艇上的房间里。她只披了白衬衫入睡，卷缩在被子里。她的意识正悠游於梦境中，她在这里是穿著她的黑纱宝石衣和金冠站在黑面镜湖上。这次只有她一人，没有次元魔女。她轻轻用脚点了平静的黑水一下，随后水中窜出了七彩的火光和一道黑暗的火光漂浮著。她静静观看著，但就在这时胡中却浮出了一颗红色圆圆的玻璃珠般的东西，而那东西发出了数道光芒将火光尽数射中熄灭。魔女看到此景眼神顿时冷了十度，嘴唇用力抿了起来。但她最后如同投降般静静闭眼。闭上眼皮的眼角悄悄滑下一滴泪珠。当她再次争眼时，她的意识又从梦境回到现实世界了。她继续躺在床上，眼角的泪这時滑落脸，滴入枕头。就在泪滑落后，魔女的眼神转为奋力一搏的认真。她转个方向，面向的方位是阿亚纳米所在的房间位置，悠悠的看了一会然后竖起小指。她就像是在跟阿亚纳米立誓般。随后她拿出手机，打了几个字，又把手机放一边。她再翻个身闭眼，但只有她知道她有没入睡。手机萤幕在暗掉前上头有著「爱之劫，吾无悔。」  
时间一点点过去，慢慢清晨的阳光照耀著舰艇的外侧闪闪发光。在房间里的魔女整装好，平静的开门去面对在等待她的未来。她走到飞艇的控制室，看到阿亚纳米已经坐在上方的椅子上。在看到他的一瞬间，魔女握紧了手心一下，但马上放开避免被他发现异样。  
「早安，阿亚纳米。」嘉德露丝扬起微笑说道。她硬压著内心的悲伤情绪。光看著那连坐著都庄严挺拔的阿亚纳米，实在让她心都滴血了。  
听到她轻柔的话语，阿亚纳米转开在看文件的眼睛，看到是她嘴巴的线条放松了像是在微笑般。孰不知这对嘉德露丝来说更是刺激她。  
"奇怪，她的眼神像是在躲我。"阿亚纳米发现了嘉德露丝有点奇怪的样子，才想开口询问她，却从黑百合那边感受到侵入泰德身体的暗徒被触动了。哼!看来巴斯帝恩在最后还是成功了呢。而泰德果然如他所想般，无法百分百驾驭米迦勒之瞳。  
「呵呵…无法驾驭米迦勒之瞳的人是无法抑制暗徒的。」历经昨日的失败，今早的成功感觉特别甜美。阿亚纳米已经在心中认定了他将会是胜利者。泰德被暗徒抓住了，七区教会就近在眼前了。巴鲁斯布鲁克军队史上最难看的逃兵事件就要画下句点了。  
「距离第七区巴鲁斯布尔克教会还有五公里。现在正准备帝国宪章所规定的战斗机禁止飞行区域。」前方操作飞艇的军人汇报道。  
「没关系，直接飞过去，只是不要炮击。去接应黑百合和哈鲁赛。」阿亚纳米却否决了让前方的军人们都惊吓不已但又不得不听令。事到如今，他哪里管的上甚麼宪章合规定。暂且不炮击，但不代表没有攻击行为。他感应到黑百合和哈鲁赛已经成功将泰德戴上空型机向著这里来了。他随即下令要空型机出动准备接应，而休加也一脸贼笑笑的离开了控制室，连柯纳兹也出去了。  
「那个…我也去…」魔女不确定的开口说道。  
「不，你暂时不要去。」阿亚纳米下令留住她。虽然相信她的力量，但他不希望她去跟鬼神们或泰德有更多接触。就算是作为敌人，他也不准他们多看嘉德露丝一眼。他的东西是不给别人看的，尤其不给最厌恶的鬼神们。  
"哇!那就是传说中的教会阿!确实相当壮观阿!"嘉德露丝看著那雪白的高塔和彩色玻璃散发著一股庄严、圣洁的气息。 "不过供奉的是七鬼神而不是上帝…但却还是有他那股令人厌恶的感觉在。"魔女终究还是反叛神者，欣赏建筑完自然是回到对神的那股憎恶。远远的魔女的眼睛已经看到了黑百合和哈鲁赛驾驶双人空型机向著这边来了。还有泰德的气息和另一位少年的气息一同。在魔女烦恼怎麼帮泰德时，有人先出手了。从哈鲁赛后方的座椅里站起了一为金色长发的少年发动空咒袭来，虽然哈鲁赛躲开了但他的身体却忽然爆发出大量的黑紫色的花朵和藤蔓。藉此机会，那个少年一把将泰德推下空型机，自己也随后跳下。黑百合气的发出暗徒如大大的黑爪般伸向跳落的两人。就在要被抓到时，忽然急速冲来另一台空型机将两人都接走。可是随即有数时台帝国空型机围住了他们，不过驾驶的金发男子聪明的把空型机往上方云层里开去。暂时的他们的身影消失了，但魔女依然能感觉到他们的气息。

"就这样躲著别出来阿…"魔女在心中默默希望著。但可惜他们却冲出了云层，一下子就直接暴露在建对眼前。三人全都一脸充满了惊恐，魔女看到他们这样也是在心中惊吓不已。边上的阿亚纳米可是一脸胜利者的眼神紧盯著泰德。顿时所有的空型机都围了上来，不得以他们只好再转往上逃。  
"遭了上方是休加阿!"魔女感知到休加的气场在飞空艇上方，这样他们就自投罗网啦! 魔女眼睛穿透飞艇的屋顶看到休加一瞬间就让那架空型机一刀两断。那三人分散的从空艇的屋顶滑落。大多数帝国空型机都追著掉落的泰德而去。金发的男子却当机立断的抢下一台帝国空型机也要追泰德，但休加可又准备要挥刀。危急之时从休加后方又杀来一台教会的空型机，上头就是她昨晚看见的那位红发男子。那人用细线把休加的手绑住，还救起了金发的少年。此时下方的泰德边落下边从背后长出了黑色的翅膀。看来被植入的暗徒限制了他体内隐藏的力量。靠近泰德的军队空型机全都被泰德击落，但金发的男子还是没赶上。而泰德下方黑百合已经守在那裏等他了。就在黑百合又抓到泰德时，泰德却顽强抵抗，手中出现的红色的圆圆的东西不断发出力量推回了暗徒。见此情景，哈鲁赛却一把将黑百合丢开，自己跟泰德对抗。  
「快退下…不要白白送命。」泰德痛苦的说道。虽然离的很远魔女还是从他的嘴唇读出了他说的话。  
「如果是为了黑百合大人我死不足惜。」哈鲁赛淡淡决心坚强的说道。  
阿亚纳米这时动了手想进入哈鲁赛的体内，下一秒却被一股推力给推了回来，手指上也连著那黑紫花。空气中传来哈鲁赛的灵魂波动，波动杂乱不已很急促，像是最后的诀别般。也的确因为他这时放出了大量的黑暗能量，他要与泰德融为一体，他转头对他敬爱的黑百合大人最后一笑。黑百合惊慌的呼喊他，但已经没不及了。  
"哈鲁赛你…真是忠臣阿…"魔女知道他决心以死抓泰德，想起几天的相处不禁流下泪来。  
事情在这时却出现转机，泰德体内那强大的神圣力量出现了，手发出了强烈的圣光将哈鲁赛推开。  
「我以大天使米迦勒之名命令你，汝等解开天空的训诫，从远古的长眠中苏醒吧!」泰德，不，不是泰德的庄严神圣强大的东西说话了。  
"那是…天界的力量!"  
泰德和哈鲁赛都开始落下，只剩一颗红色的玻璃球飘浮在空中和圈圈的光环开始放射出来。随即围绕著那颗石头爆发出渐渐增强的圣力。  
「侦测到未知的能量!」连她所在的飞空艇驾驶军人们都惊吓的向阿亚纳米回报。  
「全舰退避!」阿亚纳米立马下令道。  
"不行…来不及了!"魔女非人的第六感已经预知到不管怎麼退避都躲不掉的。她不顾阿亚纳米的声声呼唤，拔腿就冲向飞空艇的前端，像之前对付圣乔治般一路站到外头的前端。她感觉到那颗石头就要打下强大的力量了。  
"吾会保护吾所爱之人…"魔女用指甲划破手腕，如割腕般放血出来。那流出来的血顿时燃烧起火焰来，正是七彩的大空火焰，还有七大地火焰和暗黑的夜之火。魔女一次点燃她所拥有的所有种类的火焰，用来覆盖九架飞艇防御。顿时那颗石头果然打下了数道火光，正中舰队。  
「有吾在，谁也别想伤害吾爱!」神祖在此用尽全力也要阻挡米迦勒之瞳的攻击。

白皙的手腕处的血管被划开，与血液一同流动於体内的黑手党所发现的特殊火焰尽数点燃。明明拿出指环点火才是明智之举，但那样的范围太小了，要全数包覆九架分散的飞艇只好让血液编织出火网。这样大量的让血喷洒出去，七彩艳火尽数形成舰队的保护膜。然而异界的七彩火焰对上米迦勒之瞳的四十击威力的火光却还是让魔女防守的很辛苦。原因出在魔女没有按时吸收血，也没有和男人交合滋补精气，唱歌唱的次数少没有吸取人的爱慕情绪，这没有做到的一切都让魔女的力量处於弱势。尤其她没有跟这个世界建立深厚的连接，更让她难以招架。眼见圣火就要冲破她的火盾，她只好一咬牙再把另一只手给咬破，用双手的血火一同来抵抗。这样就更大量的失血，若是一般人早就已经失血过多而昏倒了，但魔女只是有点开始头昏而已。不过她知道她体力没养好火焰供给不足，所以她这是拿自己的生命去奋力一搏了。多了一只手的血火供给，成功的逼退了米迦勒的圣光。但魔女的脸色已经惨白无血色了，她心脏加速的跳动更是快速的把体内的血液不断排出。就算有神灵作为运转的核心，纵然这个身体是神祖自己精心制作出来的，还是到了极限了。  
"就差一点点了…吾还可以…"魔女在心中不断勉利自己，然后一鼓作气、拼尽一切的把米迦勒打下的所有光芒反弹推开。那些光芒错开了舰队，打落在地上，随后七彩的火焰就消失了。魔女成功的保护了九架舰队和五百名军人的性命。边上徘徊的教会人们和军人们所有的人都惊呆了，他们是因为亲眼见证对传说中的米迦勒之瞳发出的火光在地上刻下了神之眼而惊讶还是讶异那位女军人居然变出七彩的火焰成功阻挡强大的米迦勒之瞳的攻击，这就只有他们自己知道了。在魔女后方的驾驶舱里阿亚纳米已经一路从他上方的华丽大椅上冲过来。他紫眼里满是惊吓，紧紧盯著外面的如石像般不动的嘉德露丝。但这时发完攻击的米迦勒之瞳开始像下掉，而泰德也一同落下。在急速朝地面坠落时泰德在空中不断想向著米迦勒之瞳那边去，想再把瞳拿回。但他后方从惊讶中再次动了起来的弗拉乌和跳出来搅乱的休加正打得难分难舍的一边飞来。眼见他们俩越来越近，镰刀和武士刀不断的互相缠斗摩擦出火光来。但不管是哪方一次都只能抓住一个，最后一次刀与刀的撞击后，弗拉乌抓住了泰德，休加拿走了瞳。  
"这样的结果…太好了…"用意志力硬撑著看到了泰德没有被抓走的画面让魔女松了一口气，但这样也让她一下子放松的顿时身体在也支撑不住了。她努力的向后转了一下和玻璃里面的阿亚纳米对看了一眼。看到他那双如黑暗山洞中美丽闪耀著的紫水晶担忧的看著她。他看著那如随时要飘走的幽灵般的嘉德露丝，伸出了手却被玻璃挡住。魔女也想手跟他交握，但她已经没有一丝一毫的力气能抬起一根指头了。

"有汝为吾担忧吾就满足了…"她放心平静的阖上眼睛缓缓的向前倒下，脚站不稳就直接从飞艇前端向下摔落了。不过还好休加正好飞回来从下面一把接住了嘉德露丝，将她抱回飞艇内。原本看著她摔落的阿亚纳米吓的都要开口惊叫了，幸亏有休加才让他放心。  
这时教会升起了空咒的屏障，而前方拉普拉多鲁也坐在空型机上冷冷的质问为何帝国舰队会来此。认为嘉德露丝没事的阿亚纳米便用空咒发出道歉和请求从这里通过向北方去。出乎意料的教皇居然为他们铺了一条空咒路，让他高傲的还故意跟预魂假意的道谢还称赞他美丽。目睹嘉德露丝所释放出来的强大力量和成功拿到米迦勒之瞳让他真是心花怒放。他最后在冷冷的跟泰德发誓下次再见的时候就要收下他，他就转身离开舰驶舱。他本以为黑鹰和嘉德露丝都在后方休息室里，但他一去才发现没半个人。就在他疑惑时，后方跑来了气喘吁吁的柯纳兹。  
「阿亚纳米大人!呼呼…」  
「怎麼回事?」  
「是，嘉德露丝小姐她…」他脸色惨白、橘色眼睛闪著泪光。看到他这样更让阿亚纳米觉得不解。  
「嘉德露丝怎麼了?」  
「小姐她…她…」柯纳兹边说边吸鼻子的，像是在忍著要哭一样。  
「到底怎麼了?」阿亚纳米不耐烦的质问道。  
「小姐她…情况危急!」柯纳兹好不容易终於挤出来这麼一句话。说完他紧咬嘴唇眼睛用力扎阿扎的。  
「甚麼!?」阿亚纳米不敢置信的问，他全身的血液像是冻结了般，头顶都发麻了。  
「在医务室急救中!」  
「走!」  
阿亚纳米抬脚就狂奔起来，一路上所有的军人都惊恐的看著参谋居然这麼风风火火在走廊上奔跑著。在他终於赶到医务室才发现休加和黑百合都在。里头一边躺著哈鲁赛和嘉德露丝。  
「情况如何?」他急急的问道。  
「阿亚糖!」休加对阿亚纳米这惊慌失措的样子感到很惊讶。  
「哈鲁赛他…他没有灵魂了!」黑百合一说完就崩溃大哭。  
「嘉德露丝呢?」阿亚纳米真正想知道的是这个。这时医官走了过来先行了个礼，再跟阿亚纳米报告。  
「参谋长很遗憾这两人都已经没救了。哈鲁赛中佐辅佐大脑没有任何波动反应，但身体还活著，看来是变成植物人了。至於小姐…」医官却打住不说了。  
「嘉德露丝怎麼样了?」阿亚纳米气势威严的追问。  
「这位小姐失血过多，已经没有生命迹象了。」医官这如同颁付了绝望般让黑鹰顿时被打入万年冰宫般，全愣住了。不只哈鲁赛没了，连嘉德露丝都失去了。阿亚纳米更是五雷轰顶般的骨髓都冻僵了。他紫眼对焦狂跳的看向躺在白色病床上的嘉德露丝。他不信的去摸她的手，发现不只是冰冷如冰块般，果真是没有脉搏的。再探鼻息也是一丝气都没有。阿亚纳米瞳孔放大看著真的是没有生命迹象的嘉德露丝。  
她昨晚作的梦成真了，她自己验证了那个梦。

听到嘉德露丝被宣判已死的消息，边上的休加拿下墨镜，靠近点想用自己的眼睛去找出那是骗人的。黑百合本来已经哭的很凶了，再一听到连嘉德露丝都没有了，他所幸坐在地上更大声的痛哭起来。再次拼死奔跑一趟的柯纳兹这时正好回来了，见到医务室的情况就知道果然嘉德露丝小姐凶多吉少了，这让他也再也忍不住眼中的泪水落下。  
「不许哭!」阿亚纳米这时冷冷的下令，但他的眼神却不像他的命令般稳重。他本来看不起眼泪这种懦弱的表现，但此时的他眼睛却也发热的就像要掉泪般。眼前的这一幕就跟千年前一样，如同那时夏娃为了保护他般倒下。那次就该是最后，但如今同样的是再次发生了，他又害了一位无辜的好女孩为了他丧命。  
「请节哀，参谋长。」医官平静的安慰道。却不知这句话引来参谋恐怖的回瞪。  
「不管用甚麼方法都要救活她!」  
「这…不可能的!」  
「这是命令!」  
「这实在是不可能阿!让已死的人复活是作不到的!请参谋你谅解，我们医护员已经尽最大的努力急救了。」医官被阿亚纳米的眼神吓的跪在地上直发抖。  
「滚!」阿亚纳米把怨气全发在医官身上，把他吓的半条命都没了的连滚带爬逃离医务室。  
没有了外人在的医务室安静的刺人耳，只有黑百合和柯纳兹的不敢大声的低低哭泣著的声音。阿亚纳米沉重的坐在病床边，用双手去细细抚摸嘉德露丝的脸。但这时她手腕上的金蛇环发光了，随后两条蛇跳了出来。它们两个顿时抚在主人身上大哭大喊的。  
「呜哇哇哇!我的主人您好傻阿!居然流光自己珍贵的血来保护那种人!」小青蛇趴在主人胸口不甘的大哭。  
「都是因为你!主人为了爱你，不惜违背神职留在你这死神身边，没想到你居然还敢打神祖!主人就是因为爱你才心软又回来，没想到居然就这样…」瓦杰特本来用尾巴指著阿亚纳米骂，但却骂到后来自己却说不下去的趴著主人哭。  
阿亚纳米看著它们这般也更是心中难受哀怨，他确实认为是自己的错所以只能无言的面对蛇的咒骂。他只好默默的被骂，看著它们哭的伤心。  
「蛇蛇们阿…阿亚糖和我们都是很难过的阿。」休加看不过替阿亚纳米出声。  
「都劝过主人要离开你们这帮祸害，为什麼主人您就是不肯呢?明明历代先夫们到最后都背弃您，您为何还要为男人卖命阿?」  
「男人们真可恶，都只会利用主人。尤其你这家伙还根本不爱主人!」  
「…」阿亚纳米被骂到没有爱，心头狠狠刺痛了一下。  
「本来若是在原本的世界，主人这样一定就能从同为一条血缘的人们身上取回血液。」  
「这个世界里主人被孤立了，不会有人来帮助的。」  
「尤其看到刚才的天界力量，就算是先前的恶魔们也会逃的远远的。」  
「都是你害的主人流失珍贵的血液，以至於身体机能停止，而灵魂也被困住。」  
「咦?」休加发出一声疑问。  
「这个身体是主人精心制作出来的，为了能百分百和神灵连接在一起。这个身体不会因生老病死有改变，本因是能永远保持这样貌的。但这下血液全流乾了，身体就停摆了，害的神灵被困在里头。」  
阿亚纳米这时听到瓦杰特说的话才一惊，随即想到若灵魂还在，他就能拿走放在身边，然后就像哈鲁赛那样在次连接起来就可以了。他一扫忧郁伸手要去碰嘉德露丝的胸口。  
「走开!不准你碰主人!」  
「你们说她灵魂还在，那样的话我可以拿出她的灵魂，只要有机会拿回我的能力。我就能再次让她活过来。」阿亚纳米真诚的想让两蛇相信他。  
「不可以!不准你跟主人的神灵接触。」  
「蛇蛇们阿，现在只有阿亚糖有能力救嘉德露丝酱阿。」  
「在那之前先把你的血献给主人!」  
「甚麼!」  
「主人是因你失血的，你用你的血去补入主人身体。这样主人身体就会复苏，然后再重新连接魂和身体就会复活了。」  
「去把医官叫回来，我要输血。」阿亚纳米边下命边挽起衣袖准备要抽血。  
「不能用针管，要直接从嘴巴喂入。」瓦杰特却冷冷的说出。  
「好，都听你们的。」  
两蛇轻压嘉德露丝的下颚，让她开口。然后示意阿亚纳米把手伸过来，随后将他手腕划破，让他新鲜的血流入嘉德露丝口中。若是刚才医官给输血是没用的，因为魔女的血是原古纯正的血缘，用一般人类的来填补是没用的。只有特别的同样拥有神之血和神之魂的阿亚纳米的血能让她再次活起来。鲜红的血液不断流入嘉德露丝口中，过了十几分钟阿亚纳米已经流了许多血。  
「阿亚糖，这样你会失血过的!」  
「让我们也一起捐血。」  
「我也要!」  
其余黑鹰们都一同涌上加入喂血的行列，顿时大量的血都涌入魔女冰冷的身体中。


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 13. 揭开过去  
「好了，已经够了。」瓦杰特忽然出声叫停，眼神和语气都冷到不行。  
「咦?可是…」  
「等主人魂连接好，自己会造血。才不需要你们那麼多低劣的血。」不再留情用尾八把他们挥开。  
「瓦杰特你说话很毒阿…」小青眼见人家如此有心为主人居然瓦杰特还态度那麼差，於心不忍指责道。  
「哼!即使他们放乾了血也比不上主人的一滴血来的高贵。让他们为主人献血是莫大的荣幸。」瓦杰特不为所动的继续骂道。知道瓦杰特就是嘴巴坏的小青在没有主人的情况下就不去理会它了。  
「这样大致上只有四分之一的血量…但等主人灵魂和身体回路重新建立起来后就能做为养分自己慢慢造血。」小青头趴在魔女心脏位置说道。  
"只是喝了这死神的血…主人跟他就更分不开了…而且这是变相代表他是主人所认定的伴侣…这样事情就更麻烦了。"小青在心中暗暗想到，它知道瓦杰特也理解这番举动的严重性，虽然百般不愿如此但为了主人只好认了。主人为万物之母，所有的生物都源自於她所生育，尤其是人类与非人类的物种们。这具身体是她从历代转身的身体里点点收集起来的尊贵纯正的部分而组成的，血液更是来源於代表长生不老的吸血的种族的原祖，也就是她本人的。所以她也会有像吸血鬼般吸人血的冲动和惊人回复力。而散布於个时代与时空中的血族们都是她的后代子孙们。因为是血族所以就算黑鹰众人血型不一，她也能接受。现在虽血都流失了，但有了黑鹰他们黑魔法师的血缘捕入，等会重新启动的话魔女能把那些转为食物自己造出血液来。但接下来真正难搞的问题来了，要重新让主人的灵魂和身体、外界再连接起来，就需要唤醒体内的神魂。若是这样拉出主人意识的人就会看到主人的过去，也就是说阿亚纳米会能看到主人的记忆。这样一来主人的底就会被阿亚纳米全知道了。虽然同样阿亚纳米的记忆也会被主人给读取到，但主人还是处於弱势。有了献血和灵魂连接就代表阿亚纳米已经是神祖魔女的伴侣，世上万物都必须服从他。两条只视主人为九五至尊的蛇哪里能接受要听令於这个面瘫男?  
「告诉你，就算你成了主人的伴侣，还是要得到众多人的认同才行!」瓦杰特再次恶言警告著阿亚纳米。  
「这甚麼意思?」阿亚纳米不解的问道。  
「恩…就是我们讨厌你的意思啦!」瓦杰特气的吐舌。  
阿亚纳米不理会气的像炸了毛般的猫的瓦杰特，自己就直接伸手要去碰嘉德露丝的胸口接触灵魂中心。不料小青却趴著不动挡著他。  
「死神你是出於甚麼心情来救助主人的?」小青正眼对著他问道。它虽然不像瓦杰特那样大骂，但不代表它有喜欢阿亚纳米。  
「我是…」但在阿亚纳米回答前，小青却打断他的话继续问道:  
「是作为上司对下属的关心?回报救命恩人?同等神明之间的相惜?」  
被这麼一问，阿亚纳米迟疑了想了一下然后回答:  
「我只是不想失去她，但我不清楚这是甚麼心情，我只知道我想再看她对我一笑。」这是死神所能给出对生命最真诚、向往的回答。这是一句比起任何情话或誓言还要动听的爱语。在死神他心里已经把嘉德露丝跟夏娃重叠在一起了，没能保护好的女孩不会再有第二个。

"这就算是死神的告白了吧…"小青听到他的话只好认输的退开。一边的瓦杰特听到了也安静了。看来它们也能开始试著相信这位死神是对主人有感情的。两双细细的蛇瞳默默看著阿亚纳米将手缓缓伸入嘉德露丝胸口里，寻找灵魂核。他手指触碰到了深处的灵魂，随即他脑海中出现了众多画面和声音。  
首先是一片炙热沙漠地，在一条由石头砌起的座座拱门回廊上有一位身高矮小的女孩在和一位高大的金发男子说话。  
「王阿!您一定要走吗?」少女声音带著哭腔问道。  
「你要阻扰王的旅程吗?越来越大胆了阿，杂种!」男子威严的怒道，全然一副王者的风范。  
「请您原谅臣妾懦弱，但若没有您臣妾该怎麼活下去?」  
「你拿死来逼我留下?」  
「不，臣妾不认为自己在您心中有这麼大的分量。但臣妾担心您的安危阿!」  
「哼!你的担心对本王是多余的。」男子不愿再跟女孩说下去，转身要走  
「王阿!请您一定要回来阿!」眼看无法挽留，女孩居然一个飞扑从后面大不敬的抱住了男子。  
男子气的回头要骂，但看到抱著他哭的伤心的女孩只是皱了眉头一下，实在不得以摸了她头一下。红色的眼睛稍稍有了点温度的看著她。  
「不准哭了。你有你该做的事，而我有我要做的事。」  
「是…」女孩退开来擦著眼泪回答。  
「我和恩奇都去打完怪物就会回来的。」说完这句男子就走入沙漠，远方有个长绿发的人跟他挥手。  
女孩默默看著他离开，随后转身抱起了一团东西，那是个小婴儿。她摇著宝宝，继续无言的看著男子越来越远去，和另一个人。  
"好阿…你去吧…等著看吧，看你能跟那家伙在一起多久。"忽然一声女声响起说道。  
场景忽然一下子转换，这下变成在一片荒郊野外的一个湖边。刚才的金发男子站在水中，但随即他狂奔出水在草地上像要抓甚麼的。是一条绿色的大蛇嘴里叼著一朵花，边滑走边退下了蛇皮。男子看到蛇滑走了，趴在草地上哭了起来。  
"呵呵呵…活该…让你甚麼都没有…"  
接下来景像又变了，这下是在一座金碧辉煌的皇宫里，一位肤色偏黑的华衣女子趴在一位魁武雄壮的红发男子床前不断哭泣著。床上的男子很痛苦的像是生了重病般。  
「陛下阿!您不能死阿!您的儿子还没出身阿!」女子边哭边喊道。但随即就被边上的人拉开，其余四位将军般的人一拥而上追问谁是继承人。  
"哼哼…壮的跟牛一样、打下波斯成为广大疆土的帝王居然输给了疾病。"  
"这个声音难道是嘉德露丝的吗?这些就是她的记忆?"阿亚纳米看了两段过去已经猜到了那个女声是嘉德露丝心里的声音。但接下来场景又变换了，不得以他只好继续看下去。

这次是一个从高处俯瞰战场的场景，山丘上站著一位也是黑肤的女子，她看著下方战场上中间有两个在战车上打斗的男子。但其中一位白发黑衣细瘦的男子的战车却忽然陷入了泥中，他向对方请求要暂停。可在他要抬起战车时他的对手却忽然冲了过来将他砍头。  
"阿阿!我的太阳阿!我的夫君迦尔纳你果然因为自己的无私导致这样被杀了!连八个孩子们都战死了…丢下我一人。"这次女声的语气更是充满了幽怨和怒火。声音说完后，景色就扭曲消失了，但很快又出现了新画面。  
一座城堡外一位棕发的女孩和一位脸上有颗痣的美男子抱在一起。两人看似很幸福但马上画面却转成那名男子死在茂密的森林里。  
"你为何不听我的话留在家里呢，迪卢木多?为何一定要去狩猎?最后被魔猪攻击而死…"无型说话的女声还是哀怨的说道。  
"嘉德露丝你原来…"作为死神的阿亚纳米本来观看过数多人的过去，对於人类的情感故事他是看了也没兴趣的。但看了这几段悲伤恋情的过去，他却感到内心有股痛苦难言的纠心。是因为他的心流入了魔女每一次所经历的悲伤吗?还是他越来越变成人类了?  
再来又是一场打斗的场景，一位拿著红色长枪的男子刺死了一位少年。随后出现那名男子被绑在石柱上流血而死。  
"身为父亲居然不认得自己的儿子还杀死他!库丘林你这可恶的蠢狗!我不会原谅杀我儿子的这仇!"这次女声的情绪可以感觉是越来越气愤激动了。  
"嘉德露丝一直都把这些痛苦的记忆深深藏在心中，长久以来都自己背负著的这些悲伤不断转世，但却始终无法逃脱悲剧再次上演。"阿亚纳米聆听著那正是嘉德露丝内心真实浮现的黑暗想法，可是他却无法去苛责她。他每看一段记忆，胸中的痛就更增加。  
随后又来了一段记忆，在一个黑暗的角落里一对男女正在幽会，却忽然有数十人闯入。他们大骂著蓝长发男子背叛了君王和骑士道，还指责女子身为王后却跟别人幽会。下一秒是女子跪在一位金发清秀的人跟前，而那金发绿眼的人宣判要将她处以火刑。正当阿亚纳米为那位女子的安危担忧时，他很放心的看到接下来女子被最早的那位蓝发男子给拦截救了。最后一个画面是那位判她死刑的王者独自一人在一座尸横遍野的血红山丘上哀哭。  
"你是我的丈夫却也是个女人，你无心给我快乐为何要娶我!如今你落得如此国破人亡的下场是你应得的报应!"女声这时凄厉的对著那年轻的王者骂道。像是被这过往的种种给刺激的不行了，一下子那些画面全像是被打碎般消失了。破碎的记忆后黑暗的湖面上有个女子的身影趴著，那正是嘉德露丝魔女的意识。她正是作那宝石黑纱衣和金凤冠的打扮。  
「嘉德露丝…」阿亚纳米缓步走向她轻声叫唤。  
「每个男人都一样，原先都说爱情，到了最后却都变无情。汝们最后死的好!都是活该!吾要诅咒汝等，要高贵王者和英雄的汝等全都沦为听人命行事的狗!」趴在平静水面上的魔女没有抬头看阿亚纳米，只是自己继续骂道。  
「嘉德露丝…」阿亚纳米又叫了一声。  
「不…不对…其实是吾不好…因为吾是恶神，是魔女。汝等其实都有察觉到了吧?但既使如此却还是选择爱吾。吾不想害汝等，所以让汝等跟吾远离。然而最后还是无法保护汝等。」魔女忽然不骂了，转而哀伤的哭泣的说道。她虽然在前面回忆里屡次说出带有恨意强烈的话语。然而其实她丝毫没有怪罪她历代先夫们的意思。她心中还是爱著他们的，就算最后的结局都不美满，她还是无悔的。  
阿亚纳米站到了她面前，看著身体无力痛哭著趴在黑湖上。他透过在同一个意识里在心中感受到她真正对那些人的爱和悲。  
「是吾不好，害了汝等的是吾。都怪吾想寻找爱的伴侣，却反到害了汝等都死了。身为非人的恶的代表，是邪恶的神和黑暗的祖先，是害人的魔女。明明是这样吾却很期望能和汝等在一起。」她原先一开始和每个人相处的都很幸福快乐，最后的悲剧都是因为她非人的本体所带有的诅咒而造成了。  
「不对!那不是你的错!」再也听不下嘉德露丝自暴自弃的言论，阿亚纳米一个弯膝跪下然后一把抱住了悲伤的魔女。

沉浸在自我哀伤中、缩成一个可怜的圆球样，趴倒在黑湖上不断流泪的魔女忽然一被阿亚纳米拥抱住这才吓的注意到他的存在。她抬起满是泪水的眼睛望上眼前这在黑暗中关怀她的人是谁。透过眼中的泪水她看到眼前是那从未见面前就日夜在她心头上的死神。  
「阿…阿亚纳米…」发抖的艰难的细细叫出他的名字。  
「对…是我。」阿亚纳米用拇指擦去她眼角泪水，轻轻的回答道。他感觉到嘉德露丝内心非常混乱，所以不敢刺激她。  
「你…为什麼在这?」  
「我要带你回去。」  
「回去哪里?吾还有地方能回去吗?」魔女迷惘的问道。  
「你要回到现实世界去。」  
「然后呢?吾还会再次害心爱的人，会害了汝的。吾不能回去。」  
「不对，你没有害到任何人。你是会保护人的心灵温柔的人。」  
「不是的!吾不是那麼美好的人!吾根本不是人，是妖魔。吾是残害人类先祖的蛇，餵养邪恶黑暗的源头，几千年来害死了无数人。」魔女推开阿亚纳米大声悲愤的说道。  
「你保护了我和五百名军人免於被米迦勒之瞳击中。你一直都是充满爱的对待每个人，在你记忆里的那些人也是。你不是害死他们的罪人。」阿亚纳米拉住想挣脱的嘉德露丝继续开导。  
「汝不明白，吾是自私自利的恶劣魔物。汝刚才看的那些只是吾长久以来的冰山一角。吾还有更多作恶多端的时候。原来吾作为莉莉丝、亚当第一位妻子，但因为标榜女权而和他闹翻。从那之后就被神诅咒所生的孩子们不断的会死。而吾成为女巫、妖魔、吸血鬼，不断的报复亚当和夏娃的后代们。数千年来如一，只要和吾有关系的男性都会惨死。可是最可恶的是，有时是吾故意害死他们的，为了得到独自的政权。作为英国的伊莉莎白一世、俄罗斯的凯萨琳二世、中国的武则天。都是手染鲜血的为了自己利益的魔女。汝说，吾哪有爱?哪里温柔了?」魔女陷入完全的自我厌恶，自己滔滔不绝的爆料更多黑暗的内幕，也不管阿亚纳米听不听的懂她所说的，就自己一直悲愤的告解。

「但在我看来…你不是坏人。你比你所认为的要善良，有爱许多。而且你会保护。」阿亚纳米平静的听完，虽然在听到夏娃有点一跳，但还是抱著她安抚著。  
「死神的汝当然不觉得吾是恶。」魔女有点泄气的闷闷的说道。  
「过去的都是过去了，重要的是现在。」  
「汝虽然这麼说，但汝自己不也是在追寻著过去吗?」魔女说著然后指了指身上的水面。黑水下如同镜子般，映照了两人真实的样貌。一位骷髅脸的黑袍子死神怀里抱著一条蓝偏绿的大蛇。随后在死神身后出现了一位笑容灿烂的马尾少女。看到那记忆里最思念的女孩，死神忍不住伸出了手，但却在碰到水时消失了。  
「那是费亚罗廉汝所心爱之人，千年来一直都是。汝的感情只为她。」魔女在刚才说出夏娃时就读到死神的记忆，已经知道他始终如一是喜欢那位夏娃的少女。而他也一直在寻找那位女孩的灵魂。他心中第一的永远只有那女孩。不会是为了她这个魔女。想到这魔女又流下泪来，从他怀抱中离开。  
「不用管吾了…」魔女边说边站起身走开。  
死神收回了手，低头让浏海挡住他的脸，手握拳著。看到了那长住心中的夏娃影像，唤醒了他因该要做的使命。他本来只该专注於寻找潘朵拉之盒，解开身体的封印，然后找回夏娃的灵魂。但他刚看到夏娃时却只是怀念一下而已，因为他心中已经从嘉德露丝那里得到了温暖。夏娃的笑容固然还是美丽，但比不上他看到嘉德露丝对他笑来的欢心。夏娃倒在他怀里死时，他感到空虚，看到嘉德露丝冰冷时他想厮声力竭的痛哭。甚麼时候开始嘉德露丝带给他的感官感受更胜於夏娃所带来的?  
他抬头看著魔女慢慢走远的背影，忽然一惊怕她就像是融入黑暗中般消失，随即一个箭步上前从后面一把抱住嘉德露丝尖细的腰将她打横抱起。  
「不要!放吾下来!」魔女在他怀中死命挣扎著，但却被阿亚纳米越抱越紧。  
「我说要带你回去的。」他紫眼认真的看著嘉德露丝，像是在叫她不准有意见。  
「吾说不回去的!汝明明有别人了，为什麼还要留著吾?」魔女还是不肯乖乖的，推他胸膛想逃跑。无奈阿亚纳米这次像是不动金刚般死抱住她。  
「对我来说，你是很重要的。我要你留在我身边。」  
听了这话魔女眼中又泛泪，停下了挣扎静静的被他抱著。手抚上阿亚纳米胸前心脏的位置，感受那稳稳跳动的心跳，证明他说的是真心话。  
「留著吾，等见到那女孩时怎麼办?」魔女还是不放心的问。  
「就算有那天，我也要你留在我身边。」  
「汝好过分，竟然把吾当代替品。」  
「不是的，你不能取代夏娃。但也没有人能取代你。你只要做你自己就好。」阿亚纳米见她不乱动了，放下她的脚让她站著。双手捧著她的脸，直视她海蓝的眼睛。  
听到这话终於让魔女破涕为笑。她终於愿意相信死神的爱之誓言。  
「吾这此承认死神费亚罗廉为永生的另一半。吾将永远与汝同在。汝是吾的挚爱。」神祖於此发誓承认死神。随后她闭上眼睛靠近阿亚纳米的脸，在他唇上落下一个约定之吻。这次阿亚纳米不像之前那麼惊慌，但也没有积极回应。他只有怀抱嘉德露丝让她香软的唇靠的更近点。这次他也闭上了眼睛。  
再次张开眼睛时，两人已经在医务室里醒来了。后方的黑鹰和两蛇一看他们恢复意识了，全涌了上来。两位正负相反的神明正式连接在一起了。虽然这以后他们要用人类的方式在一起还要很久。

「主人~您不要紧吧?」  
「主人您醒了!」两条蛇高兴的立刻缠绕上嘉德露丝的身体。  
「嘉德露丝酱~你没事了吧!」休加马上回复欢快的态度凑上前来。  
「太好了…嘉德露丝小姐你没事。」柯纳兹边说边擦掉眼泪。  
「嘉德露丝!」黑百合也兴奋的跳上病床抱住嘉德露丝的腿。  
「你有哪里不舒服吗?」沉浸在被香吻后的余温中的阿亚纳米把嘉德露丝抱在怀里，细细的询问。可是他眼神一对上嘉德露丝的眼睛就发现不对劲了。刚才亲吻他时的眼中的柔情蜜意不见了，只是一双幽幽的蓝不解的看著他。  
「这位先生，你是谁阿?」魔女终於说话了，但却蹦出这麼打击人的一句。  
这一句再次让病房陷入一片安静，原本欢乐的气氛也一下子冻结了。黑鹰全员都愣住了。  
「瓦杰特、小青，我们昨晚不是睡在瓦利亚城堡的吗?这是甚麼意思?」魔女转问两条蛇。  
「主人…那个…」小青也不知该如何解释。看来主人的记忆只停留在未来到这个世界前。  
「咦?怎麼我的身体动不了?呜…头好昏，贫血…」魔女想翻身坐起来，却发现身体力不从心无法动弹，因为体内的血液还是不足。  
「你还不能动!」一见魔女露出皱眉不舒服的表情，阿亚纳米一把伸手扶住她。  
「呜…先生你…」  
「没事…你先休息。」阿亚纳米手放在嘉德露丝额头上安抚她。  
魔女还想张口追问但从新连接上灵魂的身体藉著黑鹰所献的血开始吸收养分转化出自己的血液了。虽然不认识那位水蓝发紫眼的男子，但他确实是很关心她的。而且额头上摸著的手让她觉得很温暖很放心。  
"奇怪了…这人到底是谁?他在吾问是谁时，眼神好悲伤…而且为甚麼不认识他的吾却也感到很悲伤呢?"魔女抗拒不了身体的无力和疲倦，闭上眼睛睡去了。  
在嘉德露丝睡著后，阿亚纳米用冰冷的眼刀瞪了两条蛇一眼示意要它们解释。瓦杰特只好乖乖滑下床跟著黑鹰们去到病房外。随著房门一关上后，阿亚纳米立刻低低的如猛兽般的问:  
「这是怎麼回事?」  
「你问我我也不知道阿!」  
「是你说只要找到灵魂意识，嘉德露丝就会复活。」  
「主人是复活啦!只是忘了这几天遇到你们的记忆罢了。」  
「就是要蛇蛇你说明为什麼会这样阿!」休加也不太高兴的说道。  
「以前没有过这种例子我也说不清楚为什麼主人会失忆。但原本若是心意相通的人去拉意识因该不会这样的。难道你没有表明你的爱?」  
「我说需要她留在身边。」  
「…原来如此，无怪主人和你没连接成功。你的感情果然没有和主人是同一个等级的!你这负心汉!」瓦杰特一听到阿亚纳米的回答简直快气疯了。  
"这甚麼纯情男阿!他根本不爱主人才会这样!相信他让他进去连接主人灵魂的我真是瞎了眼!"  
「可是嘉德露丝对我立誓承认我是伴侣了。」  
「而你没有同等的立誓…没有用你死神的身分承认神祖魔女…所以虽然主人复活了，关於你的记忆却没有一并回复。」  
"这是你的报应!哼!忘了最好!最好永远不要想起你这坏蛋!"  
瓦杰特心情愉快不已的甩头就走，爬回病房去陪主人。留下站在走廊上陷入石化和哀怨的阿亚纳米和(戴著微微不满)看著他的黑鹰其余人。


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 14. 攻襲

Chapter Text

自顾自的瓦杰特边轻哼著小调进入房间，爬回床上和主人窝在一起。它在知道主人失忆后简直想狂呼万岁，它本来就看那死神不爽，更不希望主人跟他在一起。几次想劝主人放弃那种男人，这下到好主人自己忘了。哼!那家伙明明就是心中有别人，把主人当替代品，脚套两条船的浑蛋! 那其余几个下属们也一样，都是在利用主人的才能。主人就是对喜欢的帅哥心软，不然早该给这群不知好歹的男人们好看了。  
「嘘!瓦杰特你不要哼歌阿!主人刚才还难过的皱眉了!」小青提醒道，它也窝在一边看著主人的睡颜。  
「嘿嘿~我太高兴主人不记得那个讨厌的死神了。」  
「可是…透过主人的灵魂我有感觉到死神被承认了，怎麼主人醒来居然不记得了呢?」小青疑惑的歪头说道。  
「哼~表示那家伙的爱也就这种程度罢了。感情太薄弱所以双方灵魂没有互相连通。」瓦杰特边说边丢了黑鹰方向一个不屑的眼神。  
「但主人明明立誓了…」  
「单相思是不行的。」  
「可我觉得那个死神…算了…」小青本来想在为阿亚纳米辩护但看到瓦杰特瞪它的眼神就不敢说了。 "我认为那个死神不是虚情假意的…或许是主人故意遗忘的，因为被当成代替品太打击了? 还是故意要试炼他的?"小青头趴下在心中想著。  
两条蛇都静竟趴著陪主人一起睡，病房里安稳又平静，就这样安安静静的过了几小时。但病房外头的前面的控制室里气氛可就没这麼美好了。低层的军人们全都被笼罩在冷冻房里般的空气中，他们全都戴著万分惊恐的眼神偷瞄上座的阿亚纳米参谋长。平时参谋长的冷面孔就够要人命了，现在这更恐怖了。彷佛就恨不得用眼神杀死所有人般。  
阿亚纳米像不要钱的冷气机般不停的放送寒气。他是因为刚才被瓦杰特说了是因为他连接时出错了才导致嘉德露丝不记得他。他明明成功说服嘉德露丝他是在乎她的，不是作为夏娃的代替品，而嘉德露丝也对他立誓说视他为挚爱。怎麼一张眼就变调了?他们两人的记忆不是已经共有了吗? 到底是哪里出错了? 怎麼做才能补救呢?万一都不能恢复，难道要重新开始一切?  
「阿亚糖，这个忘了给你。」眼看阿亚纳米如此心情不佳，休加为了让他平复一点才想起他拿了米迦勒之瞳还没交给阿亚纳米。  
谁知阿亚纳米接下了后，居然一把狠狠的将神之石摔在地上。吓的休加赶紧歪下腰去检。这下非但没有让阿亚纳米高兴还让他更黑火旺盛。阿亚纳米一看到那瞳就想起嘉德露丝就是为了这东西才丢了性命。他现在对米迦勒之瞳只有怨恨，没有先前那股因该有的终於找寻到的喜悦。他巴不得能一直守在嘉德露丝床边，然后希望她只是一时头脑不清才不记得他。他希望在她再次睁开那双美丽眼睛时她能像之前一样对他微笑。在那虚幻境界的黑湖上他们两人的那个吻，难道只是梦一场?  
但不管他心情如何他都必须为先前为反宪章闯入第七区教会的行为向要塞报告。但他知道有了米迦勒之瞳的出现就能让那些讨厌上层不敢对他说三道四。在简短的跟葛城联络后他就只好用确认安特沃尔特的战斗准备来压抑心中的苦闷。  
看著阿亚纳米如同想借文件消愁般，黑鹰们只好聚到一边偷偷讨论该如何是好。  
「阿亚糖肯定是被嘉德露丝酱的失忆给影响的很重阿…」  
「照理说阿亚纳米大人有成功救活嘉德露丝小姐就不应该会发生这种事阿…」  
「会不会是嘉德露丝在跟我们玩呢?」  
「小黑，嘉德露丝应该不敢这样吧?」  
「嘉德露丝小姐是个负责任的好女孩不会这麼乱来的。」  
「那这下要是真的失忆该怎麼办阿?」  
「那我们就要让她想起来!」  
「恩恩~休加你难得说对一件事。」  
就在前头黑鹰们在信誓旦旦一定要回复嘉德露丝的记忆时，休眠的魔女在这时睁开了深究的蓝眼。

魔女僵硬的缓缓的抬起身体，手扶著额头披头散发的像个女鬼般的起床了。感觉到动静的两条蛇立马醒来，看到主人醒来了高兴的飞扑过去，背景还像动漫里般带著花朵。  
「主人阿!」两个缠绕著嘉德露丝的身体哭的一把鼻涕一把眼泪的。  
面对如此热情的两蛇，魔女却没有任何反应，只是静静的维持坐姿。  
「主人您还好吗?」注意到主人没动静的小青疑惑的问道。  
「刚才那个男人呢?」魔女用平稳的音调问，但她越是表现平静越让小青心里不安稳。  
「谁知道呢!」瓦杰特一点也不想提到阿亚纳米就草草的回答。  
「主人您还想不起来吗?」  
「吾只有昨晚的记忆，吾等来到这里多久了?」  
「原来的世界里应该过了第二天的午夜，但在这里我们已经过了快要两个礼拜了。」小青无视瓦杰特对它不断使眼色，诚实的说道。  
「果然如此阿…」魔女低低的说道。  
「咦?主人您甚麼意思?」  
「吾刚才在梦里接收了身体里陌生血液的记忆，血液的记忆是无法造假的。所以就算吾头脑没转过来，也要接受吾确实身在异世界的事实。」魔女边说著边仔细观看手掌，看著那皮肤底下青蓝的血管。她的身体快速将黑鹰们捐出的血液吸收转作养分后就重新开始在骨髓里造血，随著新血推动著黑鹰的血流经大脑和心脏，魔女就读取到了黑鹰每个捐血者的记忆。从记忆里的画面她看到了她所不知道的过去几天下来的她和他们的相处。能从人血液中读取记忆是身为人类血缘源祖宗的一项能力。血液的记忆是最真实的、最不能做假的。因为血液流遍人体全身，人的五官所带来的感受记忆都在血液里。连人的思想，尤其是心中所想的，透过血液更能清晰表达。正因如此才让魔女更困扰，到底那位她在灵魂意识里对著发誓的伴侣为甚麼在那之后害得她失忆了? 他血液中的记忆确实是真诚的想要她留在他身边。他接受誓言的爱之吻时就该是成功连接两位神明的灵魂了，为何会有反弹效果的害她失忆了?  
「吾要再跟那人连接一次灵魂。」魔女决定要再试一次，随即准备下床。  
「主人!不行阿!万一再次失败造成更严重的反效应怎麼办?」瓦杰特头一个反对的阻止。  
「瓦杰特阿…汝不安好心眼吾是知道的。」魔女冷冷的戳破。  
瓦杰特知道瞒不过神祖的慧眼，立马头趴倒在地像是下跪请罪般。但它不怕也不认为自己有错。  
「臣有罪，但臣一心都为主人您找想。臣不希望主人您再继续跟那个死神在一起，您目前失忆了正好能就此疏远他。再继续跟他牵扯下去您还会遭遇伤害的。您应该以众生为重，不该如此儿女情长。」瓦杰特所幸就冒死进炼。  
「愿有如此的想法的你舌头生疮烂掉，竟如此说吾所爱的坏话。虽然吾知道汝是位忠臣，是为吾的生命找想的，但还是很让吾生气。汝记住若与他分开那才是吾的死亡。」魔女骂了教训了瓦杰特来表示她就算失忆她也忠於爱死神。她知道瓦杰特是想保护她才要她跟死神保持距离的。但就算没有记忆，她的身体还是向往著、记忆著爱过的感情。就像现在他所给的血液像是不断在她体内呼唤著要她去往他身边般。心中那强烈的爱引导著魔女去往死神的怀抱。  
「瓦杰特阿…你错了呢…」刚才都没说话的小青等主人出去后才对瓦杰特说了这一句。  
「小青枉费你和我都是从主人体内分离出来的一份子，你居然都不想保护主人!」瓦杰特这下把闷火发到小青身上。  
「我和你一样都为主人，但我尊重主人的所爱，哪怕那是宿敌死神也一样。」小青平静的说出自己的立场。  
「那个死神已经几次伤害了主人!再这样下去主人会神魂销失的!」  
「就算会受伤主人也愿意，因为主人是真心爱他的。」  
「问题是那个人不爱主人阿!他心里有著别人，根本是脚踏两条船!可恶至极!」  
「没错，可是主人先前也有过数位丈夫，哪里有立场怪人家。而且他的心在改变，一直在增加对主人的感情。」  
「哼!先前那些男人们到了最后不都是害主人伤心，哪里能相信这个死神!」  
「但主人从来不介意的，就连与我一同服侍那个背信的相公许仙也没有怨恨过他。」  
「我不是你，不能就这麼看著主人一步步向著死亡去。」  
「你忘了主人是神祖是不会死的，只是会消失。」  
「你居然还这麼不在乎!」  
「主人都不在乎了，我有甚麼立场去管她。」小青回顶了瓦杰特这句后就把身体化作绿光飞去主人身边，留下瓦杰特一蛇继续思考著。

魔女穿过门看到了心中无尽渴求的人就坐在上方那张雕刻华丽椅子上批阅文件。刚才关心她的其他人全都聚集在那人身边。还有其他的军人们也在一旁帮忙配送文件。这画面就如同任何工作场所般，唯独气氛非常寒冷和僵硬的。尤其都有很明显的黑气从那人身上发出，让他边上的人们心中全在叫苦连天。但当魔女一踏入这个空间时，上座的阿亚纳米忽然感觉到了她的出现，立刻转过头来看。手本来要接的文件啪一个全掉在地上了，阿亚纳米头也不回的，紫眸闪动著欣喜的光芒看向她。但一和她那平淡的眼神对视马上就浇熄了他的欢心，他才想起她是处於失忆的状态下。  
「阿!嘉德露丝小姐你起来了?」柯纳兹随著阿亚纳米的目光看去发现是嘉德露丝就声音拔高的惊讶问道。  
「嘉德露丝酱你身体没事了吗?」休加看到能平复阿亚纳米黑气的救星出现了，简直快喜极而泣迎上来。  
「嘉德露丝你知道我是谁吗?」黑百合如同期待圣诞老人的孩子般欢迎嘉德露丝。  
「谢谢你们的关心，但很抱歉我还没有想起来我和你们的之间的经历。」嘉德露丝眼见他们如此关心自己更是为失忆感到难过。尤其她看到他们一听到她还是失忆后的沉重表情更是於心不忍。  
听到嘉德露丝亲口说出没有想起来他们的事，阿亚纳米眼中的欢喜立刻转为忧伤。他原本看到她没事还顿时心中轻松了，但听到事实后让他心情又更荡到谷底。  
"他的眼神好哀伤阿…果然他是对吾有感情的。"魔女看到他又开始散发出哀怨的气场也难过的皱眉头幽幽的观望他。原本要开口请求再次跟他连接的话也难过的说不出来。两个人就如此靠近又遥远的互相凝望著。  
就在这时出现了一个来救场的人，后方魔女通过的门这时开了，来的人边摇头晃脑的到处看。  
「虽然比爸爸的船小，但看起来是艘好船呢。」来人正是修里少爷。他这番话让在场所有人全都满脸黑线看著这闯入的笨少爷。  
「我很中意阿!」修里全然不顾别人尴尬的表情自顾自的背景带著闪光继续说道。他甚至大摇大把的站在阿亚纳米面前如此说道。  
「在阿亚纳米大人面前居然不用敬语!简直就是稀有物种阿!少佐!」柯纳兹已经脸黑到不行的发抖说道。  
「已经濒临绝种了阿!柯纳兹」休加也脸上挂著汗惊呼。  
在众人惊讶之余修里又忽然立正站好对著阿亚纳米敬礼然后直接表明他就是阿亚纳米大人的辅佐官了。就在休加他们疑惑追问和继续对修里这笨蛋感到伤脑经时，边上的嘉德露丝却很安静。在她听到修里居然成了阿亚纳米的辅佐时心中顿时一个刺痛。在她读取血液记忆里知道阿亚纳米虽然留她在身边但却没有正式将她登记为辅佐官。而如今居然跳出别人来横刀夺爱让她更是一阵心痛的不得不环住胸口，用伤心的眼神看向阿亚纳米，随即她忽然开始脚步不稳的摇晃著。一查觉到嘉德露丝异样的阿亚纳米一个迅雷不及掩耳的速度飞奔过来，一把接住如同西施捧心般的嘉德露丝。

「你怎麼了?身体还是不舒服吗?快叫医务官!」阿亚纳米抱著嘉德露丝担忧的追问还大声下令叫医官。  
「我…我没事…」魔女脸色又再次变成病恹恹的惨白。  
「来，我带你回床上躺著。」阿亚纳米想一个使力把她抱起，但嘉德露丝却摇头。  
「我不要回去躺，我要在这里。」 "吾想在这看著汝。"  
「咦?嘉德露丝小姐你生病了吗?」不懂看气氛的修里居然这时凑近想看嘉德露丝。这下终於把阿亚纳米给惹毛了。  
「是谁把垃圾带上船的?」他眼神一改刚才询问嘉德露丝情况时的柔和变成阴冷的审问。  
修里听到这话还继续不自知的应声。过了一会一边的休加缓缓的举手承认，此举引来柯纳兹的汗颜和黑百合的翻白眼。阿亚纳米用一手抽出腰上袋子里鞭子就往休加身上招呼，另一手持续抱著还瘫软的嘉德露丝。  
「到达安特沃尔特的时间是?」阿亚纳米继续冷冷高调的问。  
被打得惨兮兮的休加回答还有五分钟，然后说出因为是欧克元帅的命令他无法拒绝才带著修里上船的。听到居然是欧克元帅的旨意让阿亚纳米心中火更是旺，他一直严防军队上层会来想要嘉德露丝，虽然上次米洛克那是嘉德露丝自己同意的，但他在那次后就很怕还会再来。这下果然来了，欧克元帅怎麼会把亲生儿子送来黑鹰?一定是不安好心眼。看这家伙如此愚蠢不可能是来当眼线的，而是想来交换嘉德露丝的。不，又或者是想让这已经和嘉德露丝认识的小鬼来用金钱和权力诱惑她?这一个靠爸的臭小鬼居然想来打他的所有物的主意?居然敢想在他眼皮下癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉! 在听到修里接下来连安特沃尔特都说不对更是让他恨不得也给他抽两次鞭子。可是已经就要到达安特沃尔特了，他只好忍下。  
「你还太虚弱了，安特沃尔特就要到了，你就待在空艇上休息不用出战了。」阿亚纳米直接抱起嘉德露丝走向后方的休息室，嘱咐她好好休息。  
「我没事的，我要陪你一起去。」魔女很坚持。  
「雪国的天候对现在的你来说太伤身了，你留在这。」阿亚纳米也很坚持，硬是把嘉德露丝放在了休息室的沙发上，还从边上的衣橱里拿出他的外套给她盖上。  
「你是因为我失忆了才不想要我去吧。」魔女蓝眼如朦胧的雨天般伤心的说。  
「不是的!」阿亚纳米被她这样吓的忙安慰道。  
「我想再跟你试一次灵魂的连接，这次一定可以成功的。」魔女紧抓著阿亚纳米的手说道。  
「恩…我会的，所以乖乖在这里等我回来。」阿亚纳米回握著她的手，但此时他不得不回到前方去指挥作战了。他决心要速战速决，然后回到这个有著他们两人回忆的空间来。  
"这沙发感觉好熟悉阿…"魔女暂时乖乖听话的躺著。  
九架战舰距离安特沃尔特射程范围还有一千米。

如弯月状的漂浮岛国，处於万年冰冻的气候，再加上坚固强大的防护壁垄罩著全国使得安特沃尔特拥有要塞之国的名号。然而这最强国之名就到今天为止了，因为真正最强的黑鹰部队攻来了。阿亚纳米安置好嘉德露丝后回到了控制室，然后站上了显示安特沃尔特全岛的独特萤幕。  
「就在今日，或许能够得到我所期待已久的东西。」他说这话时脸上有著一抹黑暗意味的微笑，一时间映照在玻璃上的影像都变成了骷髅的死神脸。  
现在距离堡垒还有五百米，原本安特沃尔特的军人们还对这九架舰队持不屑一顾的态度，但下一秒发生的事马上让他们知道大难临头了。阿亚纳米对著脚下的安特沃尔特地图像在施魔法般谱出了一连串的空咒字符。但那些空咒却马上转为如他前面微笑般的黑暗，然后以放大比例的呈现於堡垒防护罩上的上空。黑暗的空咒如龙卷风般的破坏力，迅速的歼灭了长久以来保护安特沃尔特的防护壁。见此景，下方的军人们才终於觉得是强敌压境了。那黑色的空咒已经让他们知道是黑魔法师来了，而巴鲁斯布鲁克帝国最有名黑魔法师部队只有一队，那就是让人闻风丧胆的阿亚纳米参谋部直属部队、黑鹰。听到黑鹰前来的消息，其他的帝国军全都撤退了，因为他们没有人愿意跟怪物们一同战斗。  
「今天状态很好阿，阿亚糖。」休加看到阿亚纳米那技超乎完美的空咒心中放心不少。原本以为这趟出征有著实力无底的嘉德露丝会很顺利，谁知居然在还没到达安特沃尔特前嘉德露丝就因承受米迦勒之瞳的神力而休克。后来救活却又变成失忆而不得不被阿亚糖留下。不过起码阿亚糖已经从担忧嘉德露丝的阴影中走出来了。"哎…本来想能早点回去吃猪排饭的，这下要延后了。"就算已经要上战场了，他果然心思还是不正经的。  
「你…说是叫修里吧?」阿亚纳米发完空咒转过身去后才对修里说话。他显然还是对修里几次企图亲近嘉德露丝的事耿耿於怀。随后他就一副理所当然的态度要求修里要上战场前线去作战，因为既然修里要想当他的副官的话，他就让他吃点苦头再说。他转开头隐藏脸上因修里被休加拖走那吓傻了的表情而露出的笑容。休加更是开心的毫不留情的将修里直接从空艇上丢下。若是嘉德露丝在场的话，修里可能就不会遭遇如此惨剧了，但可惜魔女这时又因身体虚弱而小睡了。  
在修里被丢入雪中后而哇哇大哭，显然还是跟毕业考试时一点没改变，然而他傻人有傻福每次都会有人来帮他。就在安特沃尔特军准备对著他开炮时，柯纳兹动作俐落的像个特技演员般跳下来，一刀连砍三座炮台。  
「并不是为了要救你，只是如果让你死掉的话会有损休加少佐的名誉。」柯纳兹威风领领的边杀著冲过来的敌军边教训修里要站起来。只可惜敌人的血溅在修里脸上却把他吓的更是无力。

帝国战舰队在安特沃尔特王宫正前方的广场著陆，在失去了为傲的保护壁后，安特沃尔特军心已乱。一时间布署在沿岸的部队来不及回到中心来护驾，而王宫的卫兵们对上黑鹰更是无胜算。黑百合大量的放出暗徒把想上前攻击的士兵们一个一个的吸走灵魂。平时若有哈鲁赛在，他是没有这麼辛苦的，但如今只有他一人了。他像是在发泄心中悲伤的情绪般，桃红单眼暗淡的只是不断杀人。在王宫中的士兵们还在不知如何是好时，却在这时传来王宫堡垒被人攻破了。来人就是休加，他轻松的挥舞著刀接连将敌军砍倒，一路留下一条尸横遍野的血路向著王功深处去。终於他遇上了一对双胞胎战斗奴隶挡住了他的去路，然而在经过一分钟的战斗后休加就将他们两个制服了。  
另一方面遗留在空艇上的魔女在黑鹰开始攻击杀人后就睡得很不安稳。她体内吸收了黑鹰的血液，如今他们正在散发黑暗和大量的杀戮，让本性就响往恶与血的魔女身体不断因为能感受到他们而骚动。尤其她才刚恢复身体活力，还是很饥渴的，想渴求更多的血液。瓦杰特和小青在后来已经追上她，变成手环陪著她。但现在即使在手环型态下，它们也都感觉到主人开始觉醒的杀戮欲望和渴血的冲动。虽然魔女还努力的想压抑，但外头不断扩大的死亡气息更是声声呼唤著她。人死的惨叫和灵魂的离开终於迫使她一个翻落下沙发。披著阿亚纳米的外套缓缓的用四肢一点一点的爬出去。她的意识被欲望给侵蚀了，海蓝的眼睛变成黑洞般的黑暗，在地上爬的手也再次长出了细长的黑指甲。  
"死神…吾爱…吾要吃汝…"她爬著爬著忽然身体一点点的化作黑气从门缝下飞出去，最后只剩阿亚纳米的外套留在地上，魔女的身影消失了。  
而被魔女苦苦恋著的死神、阿亚纳米正缓缓的攻入王宫里最隐密的房间。他正是在追捕安特沃尔特国王，因为他知道国王一定会去往潘朵拉之盒的放置处。果然他轰开门进去就看到贴著教会封条的潘朵拉之盒。  
「果然是在这里吗…也不枉我们搜尽了所有的同盟国了。早就应该在你退出拉古斯同盟时察觉到了。」阿亚纳米带著冷笑对著躲在角落的国王说道。终於，在一千年后终於找到了。  
「你这个巴鲁斯布鲁克的走狗!」国王又气又怕的对著阿亚纳米骂道。  
「也不是无法理解你的感受，潘朵拉里面藏有神创造的最高杰作，这个能够获得世界智慧的良机何人能够拒之於千里?」阿亚纳米难得因为找到了身体而心情高兴的居然愿意给那可悲的国王一点同情。  
然而国王接下来却没有感谢死神的恩惠反而还更是诋毁阿亚纳米是低贱的黑魔法师。而他的下场就是身体四分五裂的惨死。没有了阻碍阿亚纳米正想拿出米迦勒之瞳来开箱，嘉德露丝却在这时来到了他身边。从被破坏的门外，魔女化作的黑气息直直飞入，然后才从新转回人型。阿亚纳米一时不敢相信她怎麼会来了，才想问她，却发现嘉德露丝情况怪怪的。  
「吾爱…」魔女声音魅人的呼唤他。她软绵绵的贴上阿亚纳米的身体，用长出可怕的指甲的手摸著他的脸。  
「你怎麼来了?我不是说你不能来吗?」阿亚纳米见她精神有些恍惚又出现那次吸血的身体反应，不仅在心中担心。  
「吾要汝…吾好饿…要血…想杀人。」魔女眼神没有焦距的胡言乱语著。  
「你等等，我叫休加来带你回去。」  
「不要!吾要汝!抱吾!」魔女死赖著黏著他。这时因为动作挤压的关系，米迦勒之瞳从阿亚纳米口袋里掉了出来。  
"恩?甚麼!"魔女被那清脆的声音吸引而看向米迦勒之瞳，这一下她忽然像是清醒了般，眼睛和指甲都恢复了。  
「呜…我…」魔女捂著头难过的脚步摇晃。  
「嘉德露丝!」阿亚纳米伸手赶忙抱住她。  
「阿亚纳米…」  
「恩…」  
「我…不要跟你分开。」魔女又全身无力的靠著阿亚纳米。  
「好…那就跟著，让你与我一同见证死神回归的这一刻。」阿亚纳米扶著她捡起米迦勒之瞳，他拿著靠近教会的箱子。  
但打开后却发现箱里甚麼都没有，只有一朵花。阿亚纳米拿起那朵花，不敢相信居然没有。  
「没有东西…」嘉德露丝弱弱的说道，还伸出手去摸那朵花。  
被嘉德露丝的手摸到吨时让失望而气愤的阿亚纳米冷静了下来，他转头看怀里的她。看著她那专注的爱意回看他的眼神，让他顺而把花朵插入她的耳边的头发里。魔女有些疑惑的抬手摸摸那朵花。  
「你送我花吗?」  
「恩，你带著很美。」  
「这是红玫瑰，是爱的象徵。你是在表白吗?」  
「…」阿亚纳米被问到爱的问题又疑惑的不知该如何回答。  
「不习惯用说的，可以用行动来表示。」  
"用行动…表现爱的行动是…亲吻…嘴唇。"死神想了一会，回想起了关於表现爱的行动的方式。他眼神向下看著嘉德露丝的嘴唇，那双已经和他有了两次接触的柔软吸引他的诱惑。他这次主动捧起嘉德露丝的脸，缓缓的靠近，最后贴上。顿时又感觉一股花香冲入口中在他身体里流动，让他身体更渴望的用力拥紧嘉德露丝。而另一边被吻的魔女却忽然瞪大眼睛闪著光芒，因为她忽然恢复了所有关於他的记忆了。由死神亲自证明了他的爱，灵魂的连接终於完整了。在他放开了魔女后，魔女扬起了以往的微笑说:  
「以后再也不会忘记你了…」


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 14. 雪国冒险  
魔女的话传入阿亚纳米耳中对他来说简直是接收了莫大的喜讯，他的眼睛如太阳照耀的紫水晶般闪闪发光，那正是喜悦的光芒。他看到嘉德露丝终於脸上找回了那神采奕奕、充满活力的真诚笑容。他有些手在颤斗著像是在作最后确认般摸了摸嘉德露丝的脸颊，望入她那清亮透彻的蓝色眼睛，看到那头不再有不解，那里只有爱。  
「被诅咒的公主因为心爱的王子的吻而醒来了呢…」魔女也同样用手指描绘著阿亚纳米的脸的五官，像是要好好记忆著不要再忘记般。  
「可是那时你已经…」 "亲"字让阿亚纳米说不出口，因为他感觉体内又开始有股热流在奔走，让他眼神又转到那双香唇上。  
「因为你接受吻的时候还是没有承认是爱的感情，所以造成连接断裂然后反弹到我身上让我暂时失忆了。」  
「我…」阿亚纳米有些惭愧的想办解。  
「没有关系的，我明白你就算是现在也没了解甚麼是爱，因为你是死神。」魔女一点也没有怪罪他的意思反而还环抱他安慰道。  
「我只会拿人的灵魂放在身边，这对我来说是唯一的爱的方式。」死神困惑挣扎的说道。这世他认为他的方式才是最完美的爱情表现，从来没想过去用人类的方式去爱。那种短暂的爱在死神的他看来不完美也不长久。  
「那你就拿吧!」魔女忽然语出惊人的说道。  
「甚麼!」连阿亚纳米都被她爽快的态度也吓到了。  
「你给了我血，我们身体已经有了连通，你拿走我的灵魂，我们就能心灵连通了。」  
「你…愿意成为黑魔法师，成为侍奉死神的人?」  
「我愿意。」魔女如同站在婚坛前立誓般说出了这三个字。  
但她如此慎重的态度却让死神还是很犹豫。一直以来他都希望能把喜欢的灵魂放在身边，但现在要他对嘉德露丝动手他却下不了手。若是拿走了一半，怎麼就觉得那就少了一半，就不再是完整的她。她因该是要独自完整的一个个体，有一部分分离了，那就不再是她。  
「你为何犹豫?你不想要让我跟你在一起吗?」魔女见他久久没反应眼神暗淡了的问道。  
「我不想用死神的方式对你…我想用人类的方式，但我却不知道该如何像人类般去爱。」  
眼见死神居然如此为爱而困扰让魔女再次体会到他真的是很纯真的。她明白他不是没有感情而是不懂得如何表达。他不愿用一贯的手法来对她，让她更欣慰他再寻找著新的方式。  
「你不用苦恼的，想用人类的方法来爱就让我来教你吧!」魔女再次抱住他，再他胸口蹭蹭安慰著，就像母亲在安抚孩子般。  
阿亚纳米听到魔女这麼宽大包容的话，心情才开朗了开来。再与嘉德露丝那温柔的爱怜的目光对视著，他顿时心中有股温暖漫延开来。但这麼一来他才想起他们现在是在冰天雪地的国家，就算在室内但这个房间却也是寒冷异常。而嘉德露丝没穿冬季外套，在先前她被送往医务室时军服也被脱下了，所以她现在只穿著一件里头的白衫和网袜。阿亚纳米赶紧解下自己的外套把嘉德露丝紧紧包裹住。  
「你怎麼没穿外套就跑出来了?这样虚弱的身体怎麼能又冻坏了?」  
「没事啦!现在身体已经恢复了，我一点都不怕冷的。」魔女虽然这麼说，但她却还是乖乖的包著充满阿亚纳米的味道的外套。  
「走了!回舰上去。」阿亚纳米如今已经对没有潘朵拉之盒的地方没有一丝留念，只想赶紧带嘉德露丝回去。  
一路上他们从王宫走出去时，沿路经过死尸山堆，那对魔女来说香甜不已的血味又让她开始骚动了。阿亚纳米觉得她有异状，回头看去发现她眼睛的颜色又变了，心惊了一下。  
「嘉德露丝!」  
「恩…?」  
「你想喝血了?」  
「饿了…」魔女说著想伸出手又要作那个拉出血的呼唤动作。  
但阿亚纳米却对陷入这种魔幻状态的嘉德露丝很担忧，在喝了他的血后他不希望她喝其他人的血。所以他一个俐落的把嘉德露丝抱起拉近，让她远离地上的尸体。  
「如果你一定要喝的话，就喝我的吧!」阿亚纳米把她的头压到他脖子边，示意要她喝。  
「你不喜欢我喝血吗?」  
「我不要你喝别人的血。」  
「恩，你不喜欢的话我就不喝了。以后只喝你的。」魔女乖乖的趴在阿亚纳米肩头。  
「以后你随时想喝就来找我。」阿亚纳米抱著嘉德露丝一步步向外走。  
「那你也愿意接受我的血，成为我的隶属吗?」魔女眼睛闪动了有点狡诈的光芒问道。在阿亚纳米才要回答时，却出现了阻碍的人。  
"阿亚糖~找到想要的了吗?"休加这时连接过来。  
"那是个空箱子…"  
"咦?"  
"战况如何?"  
"王宫附近的都已经收拾掉了，但沿岸的布署部队就要赶过来了。"  
"全数歼灭!"  
「还有700米就有三十万大军要攻过来了。」嘉德露丝忽然如灵敏的狗般感觉到了沿岸部队的到来。  
「我先送你回舰上。」阿亚纳米听到嘉德露丝的话加快了脚步。  
「让我也参战阿!」  
「不行!」  
「哼!你性别歧视!」魔女不满被一直当作病号、需要保护的弱女子。结果魔女就在一气之下从阿亚纳米的怀抱中挣脱跳下，然后一个点跳快速随著气流冲向外头去。留下阿亚纳米一脸惊吓，只好赶紧追上。

"干嘛一副当吾是玻璃娃娃般的隔离起来阿!在这种喊杀声震天场合下，吾哪里能乖乖坐著不参与阿!"魔女相当不满的赌气著然后一路逆著冷风冲到了王宫最外头的大门。站在地势较高的王宫大门外的平台可以轻易的看到远处四面八方涌过来的黑鸦鸦的大军。他们已经来到距离不到停放的空飞艇还有300米的地方了。  
"居然后方门户大开没有留下守备的军队，这样不就被围攻了吗?还是太坚信自己的实力了呢?"魔女对某死神的策略有些无奈的表示摇头。她用正常的脚步走到了平台的最边缘，然后开始解开刚才被阿亚纳米强制披上的外套紧紧扣好的下身腿部的外套扣子。就在她一路把外套解开到腰部的位置大喇喇的露出白嫩双腿时，后面的阿亚纳米才终於追了上来。  
「嘉德露丝，不许去!」他看到嘉德露丝还站在平台上，还在心中放心想说赶上了。  
没想到嘉德露丝只是回头看了他一眼后，抛个魅笑外加扭扭俏屁股对他的话表示不予理会，然后再次一点地纵身一跳一路从高台上跳下数十石阶梯。此举让阿亚纳米顾不得才刚百米长跑过来，又一次拔腿追过去。但他只看到嘉德露丝如蜻蜓点水般落在下面的地上后，一直线的冲向不断攻来的安特沃尔特军队。  
"黑鹰全体听令!"眼看嘉德露丝这样是拦不住的，阿亚纳米只好呼叫其他黑鹰们。  
"阿亚糖?"  
"阿亚纳米大人?"  
"阿亚纳米大人!"  
休加、柯纳兹、黑百合全都传来惊讶的回报声。他们听出阿亚纳米的语气中有慌乱，这让他们很紧张能让参谋长陆出慌乱的状况是甚麼。  
"火速赶到王宫大门前，去掩护嘉德露丝!"  
这接下来的一句才让他们明白原来是遇上了和嘉德露丝有关的事才让参谋长如此慌张的。  
"阿亚糖，嘉德露丝酱不是在空艇上吗?"  
"她刚才到了我这边，但现在她冲往安特沃尔特的沿岸军队了。"  
"甚麼!嘉德露丝小姐一个人冲去?"  
"她一个人冲去找死阿!"  
"我先追上她，你们也赶紧过来!"  
"是!阿亚纳米大人!"  
阿亚纳米结束和黑鹰们的联络后，快步提脚下阶梯。但他知道不论他有多快都无法避免嘉德露丝和军队的冲突，他只能相信嘉德露丝有实力能撑到他赶上。他知道嘉德露丝是很有实力，说不定还有更多隐藏的才能没有展现出来，但面对如此众多的敌军他实在替她的安危担忧。三十万大军就算是黑鹰全体应战也会是吃力的苦差事，像嘉德露丝那样的尖细女孩子能有多厉害? 还好这些担心都只存在於他的心中，若是他和嘉德露丝真正的心灵身体全连通的话，这些思想被魔女听到的话绝对会大发雷霆的。

在阿亚纳米和黑鹰正努力追上魔女的脚步时，已经来到跟军队剩不到十几公尺的嘉德露丝却是一派轻松自如的姿态。眼见那些嘴里喊杀、眼睛里也全是狠杀意的军人们不断冲向前来，魔女却一点也没有害怕的情绪。反而她缓缓闭上眼睛像是陷入遥远的回忆里般，细细聆听著这熟悉的战场上声音和气息。  
"阿~这种场景真令人怀念阿~!"魔女在心中感叹著。  
"主人在怀念那奔驰在沙场上杀敌的过去吗?"手环状的瓦杰特帮主人帮腔道。  
"是在想作为平阳昭公主率领娘子军打下大唐江山的事吗?"  
"呵呵…虽然军功显赫然而最后却年纪轻轻的就战死沙场…"魔女虽然笑著但两蛇却知道主人那是凄凉的笑。  
"所以后来才又选择转世於唐朝作武氏称帝，来享福享乐。"  
"恩…那这次让吾再次展现实力来立抗大军吧~!"  
"主人让我们为您助阵吧!"  
"哼!彭哥列的孤僻云男一人对五百冰人，草帽海贼团十人对十万。难道身为远古尊贵的神灵的吾连区区三十万都打不败?"  
"不，我们不是藐视主人您的意思!"  
"哼，那就都给吾看好了!看吾如何胜出!"  
"是，祝您武运昌隆!"  
魔女和两蛇对话到此正好军队杀到她面前，最近的一个士兵用他戴在手上的四枚刀片的武器刺过来，另一个士兵也挥舞长枪刺来。魔女一个轻跳躲开，然后在空中用双腿同时踢向两人的正脸。魔女的高跟鞋在他们脸上留下痕迹，让他们当场昏迷倒下。但马上所有军人就再拿武器刺过来，魔女翻个圈刚好一个站在所有刺上来的长枪和矛的尖头上。如站在剑山上的花朵般，魔女保持著绝佳的平衡和定力就这麼站著，让那些军人们像是被压住了都抽不回武器。魔女稍稍湾低身体然后一个大甩头，将黑乌柔顺的头发一把像武侠小说里的女魔头李莫愁的拂尘那般虽轻柔但攻击起来却威力十足的将众士兵给鞭扫过脸面。这十多人顿时脸上火辣辣的疼的连眼睛都睁不开的倒地唉痛。这样魔女又落回了地上，而其他的军人又攻过来，这时魔女才抬起一条腿然后回旋的踢腿，当场又让几十人被打倒。虽然就这样慢慢打下去魔女一点也不会吃力，但她注意到后方的阿亚纳米和黑鹰已经快要追上来了，为了不让任何军人去到他们身边，她决定不能再玩了。  
魔女只好一个把身体里的气势和威慑力集中然后一个放出，顿时就有二十万人口吐白沫、全身瘫软的倒地。  
"主人的霸王色霸气好强阿!"  
"超越鲁夫的五万人记录了!"  
"哼~小意思罢了。"  
魔女这看不见却让三分之二的军人们瞬间全倒的力量终於让安特沃尔特剩余的军人们吓的不敢靠近了。  
「哎呀~这样就怕了阿…真不好玩…」魔女看他们军心已溃，战意已失实在觉得无趣。但这不代表她会放过他们就是了。  
她又一次抬起一条腿如芭蕾舞娘般的姿势再来一个跳起往那群军人们的方向一个下劈下去。劈下去后地上出现一长条的大裂痕又再次有众多人伤亡。她接下来持续维持单脚站立的姿势然后不断旋转著，卷起如龙卷风般的强劲气流将更多的军人们被刮伤弹开。就这样等到黑鹰们终於追上嘉德露丝的所在位置时看到的是满地的受伤倒地哀嚎不已的军人们，只有嘉德露丝一人站立著。

「这到底是…」一路未停下脚步奔跑而导致气喘如牛的柯纳兹好不容易连同其他黑鹰们赶到了，但却被眼前的景象给惊吓的不知该如何发问。  
「呼呼…」黑百合久来一次靠自己一个人的腿力快速奔跑，已经完全无力说话了。他脸色苍白的一头倒在白雪里想冷静一下热的身体。  
「嘉德露丝酱真是不容小看阿…」休加还是惊力好的呼吸平稳的看著那全数遭一个女孩子给打的爬不起来的士兵们。他原本还在听到阿亚纳米说她独自去应战时有些担忧，没想到赶来后居然是这种场景。 "唉…不能英雄救美了说…反倒是让嘉德露丝给我们见识了帅气的一面。"  
赶在最前头过来的阿亚纳米眼中只见到嘉德露丝一人的身影。他一路在赶过来的路上眼睛只追随著嘉德露丝在那群军人中跳跃、飞起、旋转，看著她如同在雪精灵在纷飞雪原上跳舞般，他的眼中只专注的看著她。她那轻盈飘动的身姿、在旋转的动作中使黑色外套下摆飞扬起来而露出那双细嫩修长的腿、上次他给她脱鞋时所握住的小脚掌不断的相互踏步移动，让人看著都忘了她是在战场上迎敌。现在她又静静的站著不动，让冷风不断吹抚她的头发，看著又让人觉得有种凄凉的感觉。  
「嘉德露丝…」阿亚纳米轻轻的叫了一声，他有种她就要随风飘走的错觉。  
「恩~?」魔女却一副无辜孩童般的转过头来应声，根本不像是刚才跟著三十万人厮杀过的强者。  
「你没受伤吧?」  
「再来百万大军也无法伤我半分的。」魔女笑著比了个胜利手势说道。  
虽然风雪很大但边上的休加还是清楚的听到了阿亚纳米呼出了一口气，紫眼中的焦虑消失了。看著这样休加也不经放心的闭上眼睛，然后推了下墨镜。但紧张过后，就想起了令人不解的问题了。  
「那个阿…刚才我感觉到一股很惊人的气势，那是嘉德露丝酱你做的吗?」休加率先对这件事提问。刚才他们在过来的时候，都忽然感觉到有股让人会恐惧的压迫感如海浪般打来，但却又无形的穿过他们的体内也没事。可是却有大量士兵当场翻白眼吐白沫的至今还不醒人事，这到底是怎麼回事?  
休加这一问让柯纳兹和黑百合也专注的看过来等著嘉德露丝的答案，连阿亚纳米在等。魔女见他们这一副好奇宝宝般的态度，偷笑了一下然后说:  
「那是我身上的王者的气魄集在一起发出后的招式，称为 "霸王色霸气"，普通的一般人无法承受就会被震昏的口吐白沫、翻白眼。」  
「是这麼厉害的阿!嘉德露丝你是王者?」黑百合终於兴奋的恢复了体力。  
「没错喔…我很久以前都曾是统治广大疆土和数百万人民的强盛君王。」魔女说这话时蓝眼闪动著高深威严、不可一世的气息，让黑鹰们一时像是看到了她头上像是有皇冠般的幻影，但在定睛一看后却又没有了。  
「再说这和你们使用的空咒是差不多的东西，只是在不同的世界有不同的叫法罢了。霸气、灵压、查克拉、死气之火、念、圣洁、无我境界、空咒、魔力、法力等等的众多与身具来的能力都是大同小意的。」魔女自顾自的继续往下说，但才想到说了这麼多他们也听不懂。  
「咦?那个阿…嘉德露丝酱你不是才十四岁吗?怎麼老说很久以前这种字眼?」休加倒是无视了那些专有名词，直接问这个比较吸引他的问题。

「呵呵…我的年纪是你们黑鹰全体人加起来也没有四分之一的喔~」  
「咦咦?嘉德露丝酱你这麼老了!」  
休加这句话却正好犯了魔女的大禁，在他还没反应过来前就忽然一个后脑被狠狠踩进雪里。  
「不准说吾老!」魔女气的大吼一声还一边更用力的踩他的头。  
「好了!嘉德露丝你已经在雪国天候下暴露太久了，快回舰上去。」阿亚纳米不是为了要救休加，而是看到嘉德露丝用腿踩才想到她已经暴露双腿於寒冷的空气中太久了。他一个弯腰就把嘉德露丝一把抓起，但这次他改用背在肩膀上的姿势，这样她就难以挣脱了。  
「哎!为甚麼用这样的方式抱我啦?」魔女很不喜欢被这样倒栽葱的扛著走，不断扭动身体挣扎、用双手敲打阿亚纳米结实的后背、还用双腿踢前面。然而阿亚纳米却用一手紧紧捆住她的腿不让她乱踢，然后给了她屁屁拍了一掌做为处罚。  
「阿!」魔女被这麼一打的惊的痛呼一声。「你怎麼打我?」  
「你违反上司命令，该打!」阿亚纳米语气冰冷的说道，又打了一下。让魔女痛的缩了屁股一下，为了不要在众多人面前丢脸她只好乖乖被扛回空艇内。  
阿亚纳米把嘉德露丝戴到他的房间，将她放在他的床上。但一放下来嘉德露丝就嘟著嘴巴非常不高兴的不看他。这样他又有些於心不忍的要安抚她。  
「打痛了?」  
「哼!你让我打你屁股试试看痛不痛!」  
「对不起…」  
「哼!我帮你战胜了，你居然不表扬我还打我!」  
「就算你很厉害，以后也不能就这样一个人冲去。」  
「说了要你不要把我当弱女子看待!」  
「我不是，我是会担心你。」  
听到阿亚纳米这句魔女才放下怒气，她接受自己太过鲁莽而造成心爱的人的担心。  
「对不起…」她低下头道歉。  
阿亚纳米见她认错了，也就伸手摸摸她头。感觉到他摸头的动作，魔女伸手去把他的手滑下放到脸颊边摸著。在缓缓下著雪的窗外，这个房间因他俩而温暖异常。  
就这样巴鲁斯布鲁克帝国军攻打安特沃尔特行动在五小时内就结束了。虽然实际作战时间只有不到一小时，其余时间都是在俘虏那些被一个小女孩所放倒的三十万军人。

安特沃尔特全数领土都纳入了巴鲁斯布鲁克帝国的管辖内，帝国军人们两边一字排开维持敬礼的姿势恭迎准备从空艇上下来的阿亚纳米参谋长和跟在他身后的嘉德露丝。因为已经没有重要大事需指挥的，所以阿亚纳米一直在房间里陪著嘉德露丝没有出来。虽然这若是传回要塞绝对会落人话柄，但对於拥有轻松攻下安特沃尔特和夺取了米迦勒之瞳这两项优势的阿亚纳米来说，根本就不会在意那些高层老头们的废话。他难得心中有股得意的感觉，踩著稳健的步伐从空艇阶梯上方缓步下来，尤其看著那随风飘扬的帝国旗帜更是荣誉不已，但这一秒的疏忽马上就他尝道吃憋的滋味。  
「哇呀!」后面的嘉德露丝在下楼梯的时候忽然跌了一跤因为高跟鞋鞋跟经过先前的战斗后再也负荷不了而断裂了。她单脚才下一个阶梯就因细长十公分的鞋跟断裂而脚步不稳的情急之下双手去推了阿亚纳米的后背一把。这下把一时松懈的参谋长给推落阶梯，但他不愧是参谋长只是被推的向下连跳了几个阶梯才稳住了脚步，可是那动作还是说有多搞笑就有多搞笑。下方敬礼的军人们全都紧咬嘴巴死也不能笑出来，原来参谋长也有这麼狼狈的一面。阿亚纳米这下脸色黑的难看的站好脚步、扶好军帽后回瞪后面的嘉德露丝。他一看才发现嘉德露丝因为鞋跟断了站不起来而表持一腿伸长在阶梯上，半跪坐著然后手指著阿亚纳米不断的发笑。他本来要发怒的可却听到嘉德露丝那悦耳如银铃般的欢笑声和那张发出笑声的、被愉悦点亮的脸蛋让这周围的银白世界顿时灰暗了不少，也让他的怒气消失了。那发自真心的欢乐笑颜但却因发笑的原因是来自别人的难堪而又隐约戴了黑暗的气息。  
「哈哈哈!」魔女笑的白皙整齐如珍珠般的颗颗牙齿都露了出来。  
「要我再打你屁股几下吗?」被人嘲笑、就算是美人、笑起来倾城倾国的也是不好受，所以阿亚纳米虽然气没了但还是出言警告一下。  
「嘿嘿嘿…刚才那样应该要拍下来的说，太经典了!」魔女还是继续笑说道。  
「行了!快下来!」  
「可是我的鞋子坏了，不能走了。」  
阿亚纳米只好走上去将嘉德露丝抱起，然后一路抱下楼梯。  
「以后不要穿这种鞋子了。」阿亚纳米不禁嘱咐了一声，他早就看她老穿那些跟细到不行的鞋子很不满意了。怎麼能有人把脚穿进那种形状怪异，简直就是虐待自己的鞋子里阿?  
「可是…呜…我的Giuseppe Zanotti」可怜的看著那断掉的鞋子，魔女为那义大利名牌鞋子哀恸不已。  
「嘿嘿~嘉德露丝酱、阿亚糖你们终於出来啦?都做了些甚麼呢?」休加欢快又贼兮兮的凑上来问道。  
「休加你真没节操，很可惜的告诉你我们只是在下棋而已。」魔女还没忘了他刚才说她老的事。  
「真的吗?只是下棋而已?」  
「对啦!不然下次你站房门口听有没有恩恩阿阿的声音不就知道了。」  
「嘉德露丝!女孩子不可以说这种话。」  
「我连H都没说好不好!阿亚纳米你太纯情了!」  
「你!」  
「阿好啦好啦，阿亚糖你看，我有手信哦~这两个战斗用奴隶很强哦!为了抓他们花了我整整一分钟哦!」休加被上司和美人的打情骂俏的粉红气息给弄的浑身不舒服，赶紧用他手上的那两个双胞胎来吸引注意力。  
「喔~原来休加你果然好这味的阿…」魔女看了那两个如女孩子般的可爱少年再看看休加点点头说道。  
「你们的王已经死了，随便你们爱上哪去就上哪去吧。」阿亚纳米也不领情，直接放开了那两人的手铐。  
「唉唉!?太浪费了啦!好不容易才取下了项圈!」休加马上大惊的抗议。  
「这样黑鹰人还真是越来越多了…」嘉德露丝歪头笑说。  
「你很强阿!有关黑鹰的摇船再这国家也有听说哦!」黑发的双胞胎一员首先欢乐的对休加说道。后面的一个却很紧张要阻止。但小铃却还是继续嚷嚷著说要学黑魔法、要跟王见面的话。  
「想要见王的话就自己跟上来吧。」原本已经背过身要走的阿亚纳米却在这时忽然对他们说道。  
但此话却引来白发的那个一脸不解的问: 「王不就是你吗?」

这句疑问让阿亚纳米紫眼瞬间闪过了痛的光，靠著他胸膛的魔女感到他心脏有一阵收缩，而接受了他的血液的她更从血中感觉到了一股凄凉哀伤的感觉。他脑中闪过了那带著眼镜的重要之人的身影。加上这大雪纷飞的场景也让他想起了记忆里遥远的故乡。魔女见他如此痛心於是想安慰他而环住他的脖颈，用额头跟他额头碰在一起。此举才让阿亚纳米意识到原来他已经又有了个重要之人在身边了。他看著此刻怀抱中的人，才惊讶的发现原来夏娃和雪风的身影都体现在嘉德露丝身上。  
"原来如此…所以我一直会对你这麼…"  
「好点了吗?」魔女柔和的问。  
「恩…」  
「所以要收留那两孩子吗?」魔女见他冷静下来了问道。  
「给休加负责。」丢下简短一句阿亚纳米抱著嘉德露丝继续向前走。  
「说来那两孩子说的话好像是别的语言吧?虽然我听得懂没差啦。」  
「你听得懂拉古斯语?」  
「喔~那是拉古斯语阿…说来不管是用哪种语言听说读写我都能理解。」  
「因为你是神的原因吗?」  
「恩，你也是阿。因为是神所以懂很多。」  
「我是被天界长者授予全部的知识。」  
「那你一定也是他制做出来的吧。」  
「恩。」  
「不过阿…被授予给予的知识跟靠自己去以经验学习而得来的知识是不一样的哦~」魔女高深莫测的说道。  
「所以你是属於靠经验学习的?」  
「对~要不要我来教你点呢?」  
「教甚麼?」  
「恩…那首先一定是怎麼开心的笑了!再来的话是搞笑耍宝。还有亲亲的技术也要加强。」  
"最后一点就是冲向本垒的H技巧了。"最后一项魔女是在心中偷偷下定决心的，没让阿亚纳米知道。  
魔女最后一项没说的是对的，因为死神已经在听到前面几项学习目标时脸上有了三条线。

在战斗过后的第二天，帝国军队依然留守在安特沃尔特国境内，因为虽然军事上胜利了但人民们却没有被统治的意愿。依照先例被巴鲁斯布鲁克帝国攻下的国家的人民们全都会被剥夺人权，伦为帝国奴隶。但这极寒的北方民族一直以来从未战败过，这突如其来的战败对这群骄傲的雪国人们来说是无法轻易吞下的屈辱。所以为了完全压制可能的人民反击，黑鹰们必须再留几天。他们维持原来降落的位置，就留在王宫广场上停放的空艇上过夜。在昨日一天忙著回报帝国战争的胜利和关押败军后，还有处理那一如既往的文件们后更是让黑鹰们拖著疲惫的脚步好不容易才休息的。这一天一早由阿亚纳米参谋长与安特沃尔特的大臣们会面，接收战败者的归降书。原本应该由国王来双手奉上的，但因为他已经因为嘴巴贱而早死了，所以只能由大臣们连夜思构投降书的内容了。  
阿亚纳米就算是胜利者却还是一副拒人於千里外的冰冷脸，看著他让人感觉那缓缓落下的冰雪还比较温暖些。与他随行的黑鹰们也全都脸色平淡如白雪，但只有他隔壁的嘉德露丝倒是精神良好的容光焕发显得更美丽动人。  
「阿呼~这种雪天就是要跟帅哥一起窝在被炉里喝清酒阿!」魔女呼出雾气，手中接著雪花片，语气含有暗示意谓的说道。  
听她这麼一说的黑鹰很显然都被触动了，但可惜工作为先，所以只好继续上楼梯。魔女见他们不回应，乾脆一点跳超前他们到最上层的楼梯去等他们。在他们眼前直接从空无一物的手上变出了一小白色瓷壶就往嘴里倒。  
「嘉德露丝，你喝那是甚麼?」阿亚纳米实在受不了这个麻烦精，怎麼一会她又在胡闹了?他不得不快步冲上阶梯。  
「哼~我本来邀你一起喝的，你不理我，我就自己喝了。」  
「我不是不理你，只是一大早的怎麼能喝酒呢!」阿亚纳米一把抢下酒壶发现里头都已经空了，眼神戴著责备的意思看著嘉德露丝。  
「天气冷喝点才舒服~」  
「要喝回舰上再喝，在我的眼前我的监督下喝。」开玩笑，女孩子这样喝待会喝醉了，不就全被别的男人看光了!  
「那你会陪我喝吗?」魔女贴过来在他身上蹭蹭，活像在撒娇的小动物般。  
「等等再说。」阿亚纳米摸了摸嘉德露丝那沾满雪花的头顶，牵起手进入王宫。  
一进入王宫里头站著一群官服打扮的老男人们和其他华丽衣装但神情害怕不已的贵族们。  
「请收下我们安特沃尔特的降书。」为首的大臣在阿亚纳米面前跪下呈上了手中那文书。  
阿亚纳米哼也不哼一声的，只示意让休加去拿。见休加拿好后，他转身掉头就要走。谁知那群大臣却齐声开口挽留，虽然声音抖的厉害，但眼中想巴结活命的思想可是比声音传的还要清楚。听到那些老头们的请他暂时住在王宫里的邀请、酒宴、美女们伺候等等的各种好处只让阿亚纳米赶到反感而已。那些肤浅的事物他一点也不在乎，听著他们这般聒噪的话语他眼神变得更威吓冷酷的瞪了那些人一眼。然而在他继续往外走的时候，在贵族们的最后方却有个人贼贼的偷笑了。  
"嘿嘿…在一点，在过去一点就好了。"

就在阿亚纳米一脚踏上了一格地砖上时，魔女才发现那是个机关的入口，下面是一条向下的通道。  
「阿亚纳米!」魔女出声叫住他，但已经来不及了，那个地砖在他一踩上时就向下掉。魔女向著他奔去，伸出手想拉他，但一切如同放慢镜头般在她手到时阿亚纳米已经落入那下面黑暗的通道里了。而一个急速滑垒过去的魔女也一同随著阿亚纳米掉了下去。他们两人掉下后，地砖就关起来了。留下剩余的黑鹰全都黑脸的看著那群全跪地求饶、大喊冤枉的大臣和贵族们。他们全都吓的发抖的说对这事他们绝对不是事先知情的，也绝没有要害帝国参谋长的意思，都是那个年轻贵族自作主张的。  
「哈哈哈!安特沃尔特不会这麼容易投降的!」那个按下开关的贵族男子如疯子般的大笑著。  
「那条通道通往哪里?」休加一个箭步冲过去把刀架在那人脖子上，蓝眼闪动著可怕的杀意，质问的语气更是低沉危险。  
「哈哈哈!那是通往安特沃尔特地下的怪物迷宫的通道。你们的参谋会被雪怪吃掉的!」  
休加刀子一挥当场将那人斩头了，血溅的高高的连一旁的其他贵族的衣服上也都有血。这一下让那些贵族和大臣更是惊恐不已。  
「若阿亚纳米参谋长和嘉德露丝酱出了甚麼事，你们一个也别想活了!」休加气的连玩笑昵称都不说了，脸给怒气薰染的都黑了，再配上手中那把在滴血的刀更是如索命的夜叉般。  
而落下陷阱的阿亚纳米和魔女一路在黑暗中滑著歪歪曲曲的通路快速的跌到了万丈深渊的底。阿亚纳米最先落下所以他先著地，后面的嘉德露丝直接落在他身上。因为被从背后一撞，阿亚纳米是向前倒的仆街般的被魔女骑在背上。  
「唉呀!阿亚纳米!你不要紧吧?」魔女赶紧跳下他的背扶他起来。  
「没事…你有没有受伤?」阿亚纳米却更在乎嘉德露丝。  
「我甚麼事都没有，不过居然跟你体验了骑马姿势呢…」魔女一想到刚才跨坐在阿亚纳米那宽广的后背上、又在这黑暗的空间里，不经开始有坏坏的想法。  
「找出口才是要紧事!」阿亚纳米听她那诱惑人的语气，有点感到身体热了起来，但只能用别的事先挡下。  
「恩~好吧…这里是…」魔女只好乖乖退开他身边，但那后退的一脚却硬生生踩到了甚麼怪东西。  
魔女转头一看，虽然是在黑暗中但她的夜视力可是好的很，才发现她居然一脚踩到了一具腐烂中的尸体上。她的高跟鞋鞋跟已经沾染到了那腐肉。  
「阿阿阿阿!」魔女失控的张嘴大叫。  
「怎麼了?嘉德露丝!」在不远处的阿亚纳米赶紧冲回来关心她。  
魔女紧抱著阿亚纳米大口呼吸，随后握紧他的军服发抖著。  
「没事的，别怕。」阿亚纳米以为她是受惊而赶忙抱著她安慰。  
「那群浑蛋!昨天是Giuseppe Zanotti今天是老娘的Salvatore Ferragamo的鞋阿!我要把他们全都拖到雪原活活打死，像爱斯基摩人屠杀海豹般!」魔女忽然怒吼一声，随即身体发出一阵强光，如光柱般直冲上地面。  
王宫整个开始震动，地板全都出现裂痕，随后魔女的光冲破了地表。正当所有人都惊讶不已的看著那道光时，才发现刚落下去的女子一手环抱著阿亚纳米飘浮上来了。她双眼发出强光，满头长发被同样从她身上发出的气流给吹抚的舞动不已。  
「汝等一个也别想逃!」  
远古的神祖为了一双鞋而大动肝火。在别人看来或许不值，但为因小事而爆跳如雷可是暴君的特权喔~


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 14 (3) 貼近

在稍早的贵族与大臣们全被埋入雪原上，目前已来到中午时刻却还是不能起来的继续埋在雪里。虽说是中午，但雪国的天候既使在中午时刻也明亮不到哪去。在空艇上继续办公的黑鹰众人和新成员们都已经开始在偷打呵欠了。新加入的修里好像很怕冷的似的全身包紧紧的窝在椅子上，脸上还贴著纱布包著被柯纳兹打过的痕迹。两个双胞胎像幼儿园里的孩子一样在白纸上画画，用拉古斯语互相交谈著。还有很轻松的是在照顾植物人哈鲁赛的黑百合，他完全是小孩跟布偶们玩扮家家酒的方式在跟哈鲁赛玩。休加已经嘴里吸著糖的趴在桌上呼起来了。柯纳兹则只能自己努力的埋头苦干，脸上黑线显示他的忍耐快到极限了。阿亚纳米只要一坐在办公桌前就如机器人般不断重复一样的动作，写字、盖章、下一张纸。早上收的降书他已经将内容用空咒传回了第一区给元帅过目，得到了元帅客套的赞赏。嘉德露丝难得眼神放空，因为她还在为那两双坏掉的鞋子叹息著。忽然手机一个震动提醒有新邮件，她拿起来一看后…  
「喔阿阿阿!DOLCE&GABBANA出新品了!」魔女兴喜若狂的不顾身处办公室的欢呼大叫，全然就是女人看到折扣后无法控制般的冲动。  
嘉德露丝这一声高音频的叫声把沉醉於安静空间中的众人都给惊吓了一跳。高兴过头的魔女这才发现他们大家全都集中过来的眼神，稍稍让她有些不好意思的脸红。  
「嘉德露丝你一个女孩子应该稳重一点。」阿亚纳米出声指责道。虽然知道嘉德露丝就是这麼无法掌握、自由自在的麻烦精类型女孩，而让他处处有惊喜，但必要时还是要管管她勉得待会失控。显然死神已经清楚魔女的本性了，目前在他看来。  
「抱歉阿…因为看到名牌出新品，女孩子都会乱兴奋的嘛。」看到惹帅哥不高兴了，魔女只好发挥拿手绝活的装柔弱女子般的柔美去平复阿亚纳米的心情。这种看似会让死神不屑的烦人的、想巴结他的戏码，由千年老手的妖媚魔女来施展，就是死神也无法招架。  
「你还是喜欢原来世界的东西?」  
「因为习惯了嘛~不过也因为这个世界没有甚麼高贵的牌子的物品阿…」  
「除了鞋子外，还喜欢甚麼?」  
「恩…衣服、帽子、珠宝的话也都很喜欢阿~」  
「是吗…」阿亚纳米问这些问题虽然都用很平静的语气，但却是很用心的记住了嘉德露丝的喜好。看来她还是像个女孩子一样，很喜欢漂亮的衣饰。一直以来都没看到她打扮漂亮的机会，就连上次晚会时也没穿的多华丽鲜艳。罩她所说的过去时一定都是活在荣华富贵中的场景吧，在灵魂意识里那种打扮才是她最喜欢的吧? 跟适合平淡可爱风的夏娃不同，嘉德露丝感觉越是打扮妖艳就更有魅力。她是夏娃的相反，但两人却又很相似。真是奇特阿…让他很想看看若是嘉德露丝穿上他所准备的东西的话，那画面会是如何的呢?她会喜欢吗?她会笑吗?

「喔~嘉德露丝小姐喜欢高贵的东西吗?」这时不知道甚麼时候忽然冒出来的修里说道。他在刚才听到魔女的叫声后就专注聆听，眼下发现居然有他能露一手的场合，当然是赶快过来插话。哼哼他欧克家可是最名贵的黑珠石的掌握龙头，想必美丽的嘉德露丝小姐会很喜欢的吧。  
「是喜欢阿。」被这忽然冒出来的小子给吓了一跳，但看他那一副很了不起的样子很好笑又可爱，魔女就先应他话。  
「那等回去的时候，我马上请人送欧克家独门的宝石黑珠石来给你。」  
「喔~那个黑呼呼的宝石阿!说比钻石还要名贵的。」  
「恩恩~没错。嘉德露丝小姐你想要多少都可以哦~」  
「谢谢你阿，修里。不过我还是比较喜欢钻石呢…」  
「咦?」修里一时不能理解的发出疑问声。  
「而且在我那里男人送女人宝石有很重要的意义喔，那是表达爱意的一种方式。尤其是送钻石戒指的话，是代表求婚呢。」  
「咦?可是大家最想要的都是黑珠石阿?」修里还是不懂怎麼有人不想要黑珠石。  
「因为钻石是女孩最好的朋友阿，还有钻石的坚硬和闪亮象徵永恒的爱。所以我还是喜欢钻石呢。」  
「那…那黑珠…」修里还不放弃的想说服，但忽然他就翻白眼昏倒了。因为后面的雪铃不小心丢了个墨水罐然后刚好砸重了他的头把他打昏了。  
「哼…」阿亚纳米倒是很高兴他被打昏了，听那死小鬼过来炫耀他家的黑珠石想博得嘉德露丝的欢心就让他火大。哼!说甚麼他家的，那黑珠石还不是死神的他做出来的!居然拿死神的东西来跟死神的人炫耀，太不知好歹了! 还好嘉德露丝都不理他，因为如果她想要的话，那也会是由他来送。看来他首先要先买钻石来让嘉德露丝欢喜一下。  
阿亚纳米默默的在心中决定著，看著嘉德露丝正在关心那倒地的没用少爷，他想著要是她戴著一条钻石项鍊的话，那她的胸前、脖子那裏一定更美丽吧。戴著他所送的项鍊的话，就像个项圈般表示所有权了。让军队里的人都能一看就知道，嘉德露丝是属於他的，谁都别想来打她的主意。否则上层的那些人就等著看吧，死神绝不把他的东西让给别人。  
「阿呼~睡的真好阿!还做了个好梦呢!」休加在刚才嘉德露丝叫的时候只是睁开眼看了一眼后又继续睡到现在才起来。  
「少佐请你睡醒了就快来工作!」  
「柯纳兹你不懂阿，我刚才做了个真美好的梦让我先回味一下嘛。」  
「不要在想梦的事了!快点工作!」  
「柯纳兹你不浪漫阿!那可是个有个美女在洗澡的美梦阿!」  
「少佐你!」  
「阿~在一个炙热的沙国的早晨有个很美很美的女人居然大方的宽衣解带的洗澡呢~那个美女的背影好有魅力阿~」休加留著口水回味无穷的说道。  
「阿…这麼说来我昨天也做了这样的梦呢!」许久没出声的黑百合这时忽然说道。  
「恩…其实我昨晚也梦到了…」柯纳兹这时也不好意思的脸红的承认了。  
「哦~原来小柯你也做了嘛~」  
「我-我!不是有甚麼想法的!但不知道为甚麼做了那种梦…」  
「阿哈哈哈~小柯你果然还是个男人嘛。」  
「阿~那你们是看到我的过去了。」这时魔女忽然插话说道。这话引来黑鹰全体的惊讶目光。连阿亚纳米都给惊的把笔丢掉了。  
「咦咦咦?」休加、柯纳兹、黑百合全都发出惊叹声。  
「那是距今三千年前的事了，那个洗澡的女人就是我哦~是故意要引人看的表演哦~就是做为拔示巴诱惑大卫王的故事呢。」魔女很大方的承认了，也更进一步道出自己的黑历史。  
远古的神祖开始要缓缓道出那些她活过的远古的历史、神话、传说、故事。一千零一夜的天方夜谭就要开始了。

「等等!三千年前?」柯纳兹一听到那惊人的年代后率先眼睛瞪大的跟橘子一样圆的，眉头抬高的都藏到金色浏海里去了，嘴巴开大大的喉咙都让人看见了。原本昨天嘉德露丝说她年纪是他们所有人的四倍以上他还是不太相信的，虽然从阿亚纳米的态度能看出嘉德露丝也是同为神等级的人，但外观看上去嘉德露丝却比阿亚纳米更像普通人类。  
「那不是比阿亚糖的一千年还多吗?」休加没了刚才的陶醉於美色的神情，反而是蓝眼放大的墨镜也遮不住、身体也很明显的抖了一下、原本还含在嘴里的糖这下也吐了出来黏在桌上的文件上。对把阿亚纳米视为无上存在的休加来说，实在难以想像竟然被一个小女孩轻易超越了。在昨日他随口说出嘉德露丝老后而招来那一脚，他真的是以开玩笑的态度说的。怎麼随便做了个美梦后就爆出这麼劲爆内容来了呢?  
「是甚麼故事阿?」黑百合凑到了嘉德露丝身边，单眼如樱桃般粉嫩的发出有兴趣的光泽盯著她看，全然是非常欢快的态度。同样是敬畏阿亚纳米到神的及别的黑百合，虽然自己也喜欢阿亚纳米大人、讨厌别人跟他来分享大人的注意力。可唯独因为嘉德露丝温柔照顾他、爱护他，宛如那记忆里小时候曾温柔拥抱婴儿的他的母亲般。所以他愿意接受嘉德露丝留在阿亚纳米身边。  
「你们都先出去!」不料阿亚纳米却低著头让蓝银细发和帽沿遮住了上半部的脸、用宛如地狱传来的低沉黑暗语气打断了黑鹰们的疑问。他双手握拳、平放在办公桌上，像是在极力忍耐，但手还是在微微抖著。他出现这种生气的样子是黑鹰们前所未见的样子，让他们都冒了冷汗的惊慌的快步先退出了房间，临走时不忘了把还在昏迷的修里和双胞胎和娃娃状哈鲁赛都也一同带走。在房间只剩阿亚纳米和嘉德露丝后，他还是继续坐著，没有抬头也没有说话。他其实不是生气，但是甚麼情绪他说不出，只觉得胸口胀痛、身体有股火在烧、然后有股深深的伤心感。他好一会才微微斜眼看像边上的嘉德露丝，看到她居然是直直的看著前方、眼睛淡定又不在乎的态度。  
"这会又装清高了吗?明明是个不洁…"被魔女的平淡表情给惹的顿时让阿亚纳米出手了。他一个手就把嘉德露丝一抓一拉过来，直接将她摔砸在他办公桌上。一时间纸张满天飞、钢笔掉落、墨水也翻倒了。魔女静静的躺在这一片狼藉中，头发如扇形般散开。她白洁细嫩的脖子被阿亚纳米给掐住压著，蓝眼中映照著他骇人的紫眼。

「为甚麼…死神我明明千年来唯一坚持的重要的愿望在遇到你后就渐渐放宽了心?是你让我变的想接纳你、想与你在一起。可是今天我却觉得很厌恶你这张美丽的脸，厌恶你戴来的改变。若没有你，我就不会变得这麼像人类。没有你，我就能维持原来的孤独，继续追寻我的愿望。有了你后，你带给我的欢乐与悲伤实在太多了，让我体验难以承受的感情。我想杀了你，杀你了后我就能解脱。可是…我现在看著你却又无法伤害你。」阿亚纳米一开始用愤恨的语气怪罪魔女，但越说越变缓、变迷惘、变两难、变苦闷、变伤心。他每说一个字，胸口的刺痛就越激烈，有两种感情在他心中交战、恨和爱。他一方认为要让嘉德露丝消失，但一边又无法想像回归那一如既往的生活。他对魔女那些久远的过去都用对他来说特别的方式去对待其他男人们，他因他不是特别的那个人而痛心。他以为魔女和他的相处、对话都是特别的，但那个梦里的她对别人所做的他却没有得到。他其实也做了那个梦，但原本他没有放在心上的，等知道了那原来的是嘉德露丝他一时受不了这个事实。嘉德露丝也会对别人展现有那麼诱人、美丽的一面。就算那个女人和嘉德露丝现在的样子原全不一样，但灵魂一样的就表示她的心就是如此的。和她连接灵魂意识时所看到的那些记忆都只是那些男人们的死，他没有看到她和他们之间的甜蜜过往。这下他才发现若是她能为一个男人露身体，那其他的那些男人们也都和她甜蜜过了。那在这以后她还会跟别人在一起、继续甜蜜的。最终他也只会成为她回忆里的一份子而已吗?然后又有别人来接纳她、爱她吗?那个男人也会从回忆里看到他短短的一下子吗? 到头来死神的他也只会成为一段回忆?  
阿亚纳米说完后，掐著魔女脖子的手抖的很厉害、一会放松又收紧。紫眼跳动著许多情绪、不断的转换著各种的光泽。嘴巴也微张著，呼吸凌乱的可以听的很清楚。显露出他内心的狂乱情绪。  
魔女持续安静的听完了他的话没有说话，见他这样发抖又狂乱的样子，只能在心中责备自己。虽然那时在意识里他说对她的过去的恶行和多段恋情不在乎，但现在他反应这麼大显然无法接受她有用身体去引诱别的男人的事。然而拔示巴不是第一件，还有很多其他的几次。若再接下去让他知道的话，是否真的会把他逼疯?  
「杀了我。」魔女忽然轻轻的开口说道，让阿亚纳米惊吓的反而恢复了神智。  
「甚麼…」他两个字说的有点抖的问道。  
「杀了我，让我死在你手上。因为至今以来我从来没有死在心爱之人的怀抱里，也没有被心爱之人杀死过，更没有因为保护心爱之人而死过。所以杀了我，这样你就能成为我的唯一。拿著我的灵魂让我不能离开你身边，这样我就不会再跟别人相遇。让我为了保护心爱之人不再受苦而死於他手，在他怀里断气。」魔女眼睛与他直视的说道。她的眼睛中满溢了爱的泪水流下，但咬住嘴唇不让哭声发出。她缓缓用左手抽出阿亚纳米腰间的剑，手指也微微发抖著握著剑柄。她把剑拉到脖子边，在扶著阿亚纳米的手放在剑上，示意要他就这样杀死她。阿亚纳米握著剑，手却抖个不停，彷佛像是从未杀人般的人在害怕。在他一个不注意锋利的剑一下子就划破了嘉德露丝细白脖子的皮肤，出现了一条血丝。  
这破皮流出的血红一入了阿亚纳米的眼后，他顿时一阵恐惧，他脑中闪过嘉德露丝全身是血的死在他怀里的画面，又变成她当时全身的血都流乾死白的躺在病床上的样子。这两下让他赶紧把剑丢开，弯腰抱起嘉德露丝，然后两个人一同无力的滑落到地上。  
「我也恨我自己，为什麼不能早点和你相遇?为什麼等了这麼几千年后才遇到你?为什麼在已经和别人恋爱过后才发现你是我的最爱?」魔女靠著阿亚纳米心脏的位置，哀伤的说道。眼泪还是一直流，脖子上的伤口也在流血。  
「不要说了…」阿亚纳米把她抱的更紧点，还微微的摇动身体像是在摇婴儿般。他现在完全清醒了，他不敢相信刚才他居然说出要杀了另一个重要的女孩的话来。  
「你痛苦，难道我就不痛苦吗?为了爱你我愿意放弃神力和神职，你居然还要忌妒、恨我的过去。你说过你不在乎的。」  
「是我不好，原谅我。」阿亚纳米用下巴和嘴唇去摩擦嘉德露丝的头发和额头。  
「你是第一个打我、还想杀我的男人，可我却更爱你。我到底该怎麼办阿?」魔女眼泪流的更凶，手抓著阿亚纳米的军服，直接就摩著擦眼泪。  
「原谅我。」一听到杀阿亚纳米把嘉德露丝的头抬高露出脖子上的伤，然后他一个俯上去亲吻那个伤口。他一吻就吻去了那流出来的血，口中蔓延了一股甜香的血味。就在那血流入他喉咙里，一股火热的烧灼感也随之而来。顿时有更多的嘉德露丝的记忆的画面拥进了他的脑海里，而他的身体也像被点了火般的有股燃烧的热度。双面的冲击让阿亚纳米眼睛一闭，换他昏倒在魔女怀里了。

白雪持续的下著，风暴也不断呼啸著，但在参谋长的房间里却只有安静和温暖。阿亚纳米华丽的军服被整齐的摺好放在一边，还有魔女的也放在一起。地上有两对鞋子，一对长筒军靴、一对PRADA银色高跟鞋。床柜子边上还放著一顶军帽。而舒适的大床上棉被拉的高高的直到枕头的位置，正好稳稳盖著头睡枕头的阿亚纳米。沉睡的他婉如睡美人般，被包围在白色的床上就像是被白雪围绕般更显的美丽耀眼。他白瓷光华的皮肤跟生硬的死白对比起来有著生命的美，虽然他是死神。没有了帽子的遮掩他的头发在浅光照耀下闪耀著银白的光泽，而没照得光的部分又是柔美的水蓝色。忽然他眼睛如蝴蝶拍翅般动了几下，细长美丽的睫毛随著眼皮张开了。露出了他那独一无二的、全普罗旺斯的紫罗兰都比不上的绚烂紫瞳。  
一开始他有点迷惑，不知道为什麼他会在这里。他努力回想一下，却发现脑海中多出了许多不属於他的记忆。原本不了解嘉德露丝世界的他，现在却明白了义大利在哪里、英国的日不落19世纪的辉煌时代、法国经历的由人民发起的血腥抗争、宣扬自由与平等的美国、目前正强盛发起的亚洲。除了现代的知识和讯息，他还知道了之前在嘉德露丝灵魂意识里在那些更久远前的各种古文明里她是如何鲜明活过的。不只是接收了魔女的记忆，阿亚纳米感觉身体好像有股新的力量存在著。他从被子里抽出右手，拿到眼前仔细端看，但却看不出有甚麼不同。  
"想著发出火焰。"此时脑海里却有个声音在教导他般对他说。  
"火焰…"心里跟著那声音重复了一遍，然后他照著做想像了火焰的型态。果然他的手中发出了火焰，而且还是紫色的火焰。在他惊讶的一挥手后，火焰就消失了。他不敢置信的望著自己的手，不断收放手指头，发现没有任何烧伤。  
「不用担心，那是我的火，不会伤害你的。」这时嘉德露丝的声音忽然从棉被里传出，随后她的身影就从阿亚纳米身边冒出。  
「嘉德露丝…」在看到魔女从他被子里冒出，阿亚纳米呼唤她名字时语气有著惊讶、喜悦、和忧伤。  
「你有哪里痛吗?」魔女再从被子里滑出一点，用一手撑起身体、另一手去摸阿亚纳米的脸。  
「没有…你还愿意关心我?」阿亚纳米再次面对魔女眼中有悔意的低声问道。  
「你喝了我的血，虽然只有一点但我们的连接又更进一步了。你是我的伴侣，我不关心你要关心谁?」魔女如母亲般温柔的轻声的整理著阿亚纳米的头发说道。  
「…」阿亚纳米听到如此柔和充满爱意的话，更觉心中有愧，无法回话的转开头。

魔女却靠的更进的直接趴上他的胸膛，把他的脸掰回来跟她对视。她的蓝眼发著光芒般清亮，充满真诚与宽容的看著死神。  
「你不要拉开我们的距离，因为在你选择去饮我的血时，就注定我们将永不分离。」  
「那个火焰也是因为这样才有的?」  
「我的血液里有众多力量、火焰是其中之一。因为你只喝了一滴所以只有一种火焰和多了一点知识和记忆。」  
「你之前曾问过我愿不愿意喝你的血…」  
「对，喝了我的血你就能一同与我共享神力、记忆、智慧。这样你就会正式成为我的另一半跟我在一起。以前我的先夫们就是都没有与我同享才都早死。」  
「不…」阿亚纳米忽然打断魔女继续想说的话，让魔女惊吓了一跳。  
「我不想要你的力量、或你的世界的智慧、也不要你的记忆。我想要的只是你在我身边就好。」  
「你真是的…我可从来没有把血分给男人，这可是向所有万物标榜你是我的伴侣的证明阿。」听到他居然不贪图神祖的力量，而只是要她人陪在他身边就好，让魔女又高兴又好笑的拍了拍他胸。  
「你是我的伴侣，不需要喝你的血也能证明。」阿亚纳米环抱著魔女，正气十足的说道。他不想再让嘉德露丝流血，就算是让他来喝血也一样。过去其他的事他也不想知道了，已经知道了的过去他也决定放下不再去在意。  
「说不喝的话，我们在一起的时间会很短的。」  
「不会的，等我恢复死神的身体就不会了。」  
「你不是本来说想用人类的方式来爱我吗?」  
「我会用死神的身体、人类的方式来爱。」  
「嘻嘻嘻…你想用人类的方式来吗?」魔女忽然偷偷邪笑著问道。  
「没错。」  
「那…现在就是个好机会阿…」魔女开始手在到处爱抚身下的阿亚纳米，然后自己也扭动身体不断的跟他碰触摩擦。  
「等等…」发现这情形好像有点不妙，阿亚纳米想推开嘉德露丝。可是魔女却张开腿夹住他的身体不让他逃离，然后让他当面看著她解开自己身上的白衫。  
「怎麼了?你不是说要用人类的方式吗?」魔女还故意挑逗他的边说边磨蹭他的下身。她已经脱下了白衫，只剩最后一件遮蔽物，却开始去解阿亚纳米的白衫。  
「我不是指现在!」阿亚纳米声音有点拉高了，显然是急了。「而且这样的事还太早了!」他用手去阻挡嘉德露丝在解他衣服的动作，但完全无法挡下手巧灵活的魔女的手。魔女点了他的嘴唇示意他不要再说话了。  
就当魔女俯下来亲吻他时，房门却忽然被人打开了。  
「休加少佐!你要干甚麼?」  
「嘿嘿…我要趁阿亚糖在忙的时候，帮他的房间布置一下。」  
来人正是休加和柯纳兹，他们本来还以为阿亚纳米和嘉德露丝还在办公室里，所以房间里没人。这下门开了后，他们正好撞见阿亚纳米和嘉德露丝衣衫不整的男下女上的姿势在床上。  
「咦咦?」两个人惊吓的、羞愧的脸红大叫。休加的墨镜很明显的裂了。  
「出去!」阿亚纳米如打雷般的低吼了一声，两人立刻快闪逃离非礼之地。  
「唉呀…居然打断人家的亲热。」魔女被扫了兴致，只好放开阿亚纳米。但身上只穿贴身衣物的她一离开棉被后，还是冷的抖了一下。眼尖的阿亚纳米赶紧把她用棉被包好。  
「衣服快穿好!不然会生病的。」阿亚纳米坐起身来，下了床去重新穿衣。  
「呵呵…」魔女却趴在他躺的位置，像是要吸取他的体温般。  
「明天就回帝国。」  
「咦?这麼快?」魔女惊的又跳了起来。  
「本来预计一个礼拜就能镇压安特沃尔特，多亏了你，才能只用三天就全摆平了。」  
「呵呵呵…看来要塞的大家明天看到我们一定会很惊讶吧?」魔女笑的更开心的在床上滚阿滚的。  
远处巴鲁斯布鲁克帝国第一区的要塞里有数十人忽然打了个喷嚏，因为被说了闲话。明天他们又要回归有黑鹰的日子了。


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 15. 新的旅程  
太阳光洒落在高楼林立的帝国第一区，宣告著新的一天的开始。不过对某些人来说这真是糟透了一天的开始。  
「我已成功镇压安特沃尔特。」御驾亲征后凯旋归来的胜利者、阿亚纳米气宇轩昂的站在军事会议上高傲的、背挺直的如此昭告天下。他的神态宛如百战百胜的战神般，只不过是在参与过后一场微不足道的小孩的打架般的事之后回来的。握著胜利在手的男人更能把身上的军服穿出另一种强势气场的风格，戴著军帽的他更是满溢著强者的威严。他脸上虽然没有胜利后的喜悦表情，但此时的他却有著绝对的不可撼动的爱深藏於心中，使他更有自信的站在这群从来没给过他好脸色的人们面前。他轻描淡写的只用一句话代过了他的战功，完全不提起最大的功臣的嘉德露丝，因为他不会给机会让他们继续对他的所有物有所妄想。  
比起其他人，三少将们的反应最为激烈，他们身后像是有闪电击中了般，三个人的惊恐程度不是笔墨能形容的。但更让他们惊讶的是接下来欧克元帅所说的话:  
「辛苦你了，阿亚纳米君，回到通常任务吧。」欧克元帅一派轻松又欣慰的接受了阿亚纳米短短的战争报告。  
「是。」阿亚纳米也简短的回应道。他根本不想在这令人厌恶的空间里多待一秒，但他知道还没结束。  
「请等一下，欧克元帅!阿亚纳米参谋无视宪章通过了第七区阿!」最先按耐不住的是欧吉，他急忡忡的拦阻欧克元帅要让阿亚纳米走的打算。另一边的纳毕奇脸黑跟锅底一样，心中不断气恨著本来还想著就算半年见不到面也没关系，没想到阿亚纳米居然这麼快才三天就回来了。  
「第七区对此有无不满?」一旁的米洛克这时才跳出来帮阿亚纳米解围。他这句让三人互相询问后，全都吱吱呜呜的回答没有收到教会的抗议。  
本来一点也不理会那三人企图找他麻烦，但听到他们提到了教会的事让阿亚纳米一时心狠狠缩了一下，那时嘉德露丝为了对抗米迦勒之瞳而受伤的情景在他脑中闪过。既然他们说到这上来了，那好吧，就让他们看看他还保留的最后王牌。  
「通过第七区的时候，偶遇米迦勒之瞳发动，导致我的重要部下有两名重伤。请给予我追击米迦勒之瞳的容器的许可权。」他虽说是在请求，可说话的语气还是不可一世的态度。  
「虽然我很明白你的心情但你是黑魔法师，没有许可是不可以从霍普鲁克要塞出区行动的。」欧克元帅嘴上说表示能体谅，可他还是给出了后头的拒绝请求的回答。  
听到元帅的拒绝之意，阿亚纳米反到在心中冷冷微笑了，随后他拿出一个小盒子出来。当盒子打开后露出了里头的珍宝，全场所有军人都倒吸一口气惊呼连连。  
阿亚纳米微微鞠躬，把手里的米迦勒之瞳更清楚的呈现给他们看。此时他脸上终於忍不住笑容的邪邪勾起了嘴角说: 「米迦勒之瞳，请您接纳。」他带有黑暗意味的笑容和他手中的米迦勒之瞳里不断散发出来的暗徒的黑气相呼应著。他继续有理的和元帅保证瞳目前只是一颗石头而已。

他这番举动看在其他军人眼里已是恐惧又敬佩。在他们还在桌现上相互争论时，已经被年轻人捷足先登了。只有早已知情的米洛克闭上了眼叹气，还是对没有抓回泰德而遗憾著，也欣慰阿亚纳米果然没有辜负他的期待带回了瞳。欧克元帅在心中想著他事先已经得到了瞳的情报了才动手的，眼看他居然将瞳献给了自己，奸诈的欧克元帅很一同露出了邪邪的笑容。  
「我一定会把米迦勒之瞳的容器带回来。」阿亚纳米再次承诺道，这次在场所有人都确信在不久的将来他一定会办到的，他们对参谋的办事效率不经全身都起了冷颤。  
对此会议内容满意不已的欧克元帅要求和阿亚纳米同行去看他的儿子。  
「我儿子呢?」爱子心切的元帅等不及就问。  
「平安无事。」阿亚纳米这四个字很难才挤出来的，他巴不得那小鬼有事，省了他老是对嘉德露丝投以爱慕的眼神。  
在他们到达黑鹰办公室后，门才一开修里一看是靠山来了，立刻一把鼻涕一把眼泪的扑上去取暖。而元帅也一脸心疼的摸摸呼呼的，父子俩当著所有人的面上演亲子戏码。  
「可以在肉麻一点吗?」忽然阿亚纳米的耳中轻轻飘来这麼一句话，他转头正好和一双汪洋的海蓝对上。嘉德露丝挽著他的手臂，边偷偷嘲笑两个欧克，边笑迎他的归来。因为有别人在场而不好太亲密，但阿亚纳米还是摸了摸魔女那头乌黑亮丽的秀发表示他的欢心。  
「阿呀…阿亚纳米君，虽然曾打算让修里做你的副官，毕竟嘉德露丝小姐一个人实在太累了吧，但你却另有二人了。真遗憾阿。」欧克元帅和儿子搂搂抱抱完，转头发现阿亚纳米身边不只有嘉德露丝还有双胞胎铃雪也在。在他眼里看来他们四人站在一起宛如一张全家福般，虽然气修里没成功网罗那小女孩，但他不会放弃的。  
就在元帅恨铁不成钢时修里却开始滔滔不绝的介绍柯纳兹，全然陶醉的样子让柯纳兹僵硬变石头了。黑百合还不懂事的要说把他杀掉的话，就被休加捂住嘴巴。魔女更是忍笑忍的辛苦，她紧捂嘴巴靠在阿亚纳米肩膀上抖阿抖。虽然不明白为什麼这麼好笑，但阿亚纳米还是轻拍著嘉德露丝的背想平稳她的情绪。但下一秒当欧克元帅说出: 「修里也交给你了。」魔女更是想笑的要死，她乾脆紧抓阿亚纳米的手，连牙齿都用上来咬著阿亚纳米的军服消音。好不容易她在元帅要走时，强忍著笑转过身来行礼，等到门一关上后她就整个人软在地上放声大笑出来。与她的大笑相比，柯纳兹怒火的挥舞著诅咒球棒型成了强烈的对比。  
「嘉德露丝别笑了，跟我来。」阿亚纳米扶起笑倒的魔女将她带走，他和米洛克还有约，临走前嘱咐黑鹰们回办公室好好工作。他只选择带著嘉德露丝一同前往，他细心的扶著嘉德露丝走出去。  
"阿亚糖对嘉德露丝真是好阿…"看著他们走远的休加推了推墨镜，小小笑著想道。  
「呐~我们要去哪?」终於平复了心情的魔女继续挽著阿亚纳米的手臂边走著边问。  
「去见米洛克。」阿亚纳米放任他的手臂被另一只细嫩的小手给勾著，享受著那温暖的体温。这下在低层的军人们面前他却一点都不掩饰的高调晒恩爱，因为对於这些杂鱼他一点也不放在眼里。藉由如此想必传闻会传的更快吧，一定会让上层更火吧。但对於已经立下大功的阿亚纳米来说，他一点也不在乎。刚才在欧克元帅面前忍下是为了不要过度刺激元帅，虽然到时传入元帅耳中一定还是会让他气呼呼的。  
「恩…对於你的大胜利想必他一定有很多话要跟你说吧，不过他一定还是会想要你抓回泰德吧。」魔女一听到要见米洛克就直觉想到不会有好事，所以就放开了挽著的手，有点哀愁的晃头。  
「若如此…你会不高兴吗?」说到泰德，阿亚纳米就知道嘉德露丝又不高兴了。最早就是因为泰德才起冲突的，也造成她短暂的离开。但他又不能不抓回泰德，也不能失去他的伴侣，实在是两难。  
「唉…」魔女只有仰天叹气，然后说:  
「看来故事的走向如此，吾不能违抗它。」在阿亚纳米开口要再问时，魔女又伸出手去牵他的手，然后拉著他向前走。  
「暂且不谈吧，快点听那老头废话完，然后我可以准备午饭给你吃。」  
「你要做饭?」  
「恩~既然知道了义大利，那就当然要做义大利美食给你吃啦~」魔女回过头灿烂的一笑说道。那笑如光般照亮了整个走廊，也照进了死神的心里。

在米洛克的宅邸里，米洛克和阿亚纳米在阳台上谈话，后方的玻璃门外站著卡鲁和嘉德露丝。  
「我很高兴你会为要杀掉那个孩子而感到惋惜，阿亚纳米君。」米洛克在听完阿亚纳米的回收米迦勒之瞳的过程后，发表了如此的感言。闭上眼睛的他没看见阿亚纳米紫眼中一闪而过的杀意。都是因为这老头的请求他才会去士官学校参观，一切的麻烦都是从那里开始的。那老头分明知道瞳在泰德身上却一直不告诉他，等出事了后就叫他去追人。但这老头还是有用的，所以他还不能跟他撕破脸。米洛克继续扯过去他有多努力想让泰德觉醒，然后赞扬阿亚纳米就是好不容易把泰德身心都被逼入绝境的逼的觉醒了的功臣。  
「为什麼那时候您要把菲亚库洛伊兹的主教通行证交给泰德克莱因?」阿亚纳米冷漠低沉的声音发问，了解这就是他的习惯的米洛克没有注意到阿亚纳米的语气里其实带著不满的指责。对阿亚纳米来说，米洛克的隐瞒行为是阻碍了他追寻身体下落整整十年的祸首。明知泰德是最后一个跟契魂菲亚库洛伊兹共同行动的人，绝对是知道潘朵拉之盒下落的人，居然还一直对他隐瞒。  
被问到菲亚库洛伊兹的事，米洛克滔滔不绝的探讨著为何菲亚库洛伊兹在明知潘朵拉之盒的危险性之下依然将它带走，为何要陷世界於危险中、还导致了拉古斯战争的发生的原因。菲亚库洛伊兹是有著甚麼样的正义才如此的呢? 而他所遗留下来的钢铁打造的通行证的上头可能留下了甚麼关於潘朵拉之盒的下落的讯息，要是交到了泰德手上说不定泰德会明白甚麼的。  
「我能有今天的地位都多亏了您的提拔，刚才的话我就当作没听到吧。」阿亚纳米耐心听完老头关於菲亚库洛伊兹的假设，心中更是厌恶不爽。为了表现的像是好学生尊敬恩师般，他还是继续做著表面功夫对著米洛克表示感谢。他把对这老头的不满埋的深深的，紫眸不漏一点负面情绪，为了嘉德露丝。已经有了一次让米洛克要走了嘉德露丝的纪录，他必须要加紧抓回泰德，不然这奸诈的老狐狸到时又要来打嘉德露丝的主意。  
「我相信你，阿亚纳米君。」米洛克继续一副贤慧老者的模样对著阿亚纳米说道。话说到这就代表结束了，所以阿亚纳米行了个礼就要告退了。但在他临走时，米洛克背过身的悄悄说了一句: 「欧克元帅好像认可了黑鹰的外交。」  
不过这事对阿亚纳米来说早就心里有底是一定会成功的，毕竟欧克元帅可是很欣喜能得到米迦勒之瞳，加上他还收留了那小鬼，元帅是百分百会同意的。所以在这老头说出这话时还一副好像功劳是他的般，又更让阿亚纳米感到一阵怒火。但随之想到这样他就能无阻碍的出入要塞了，想必嘉德露丝会很高兴的。想到这，他扬起了微笑回答: 「非常感谢。」感谢老头告知能让他的伴侣高兴的事。说完之后他快步离开了阳台、避开刺眼的阳光，因为他所需要的是夜空下的海洋。他走回室内，在经过站在门边上的嘉德露丝时，他用手轻轻碰了嘉德露丝的手一下。他戴手套的手指滑过魔女不戴的滑嫩皮肤，就能感受到比外头阳光更温暖的感觉一路从他的手指传入心脏。

接收他信号的魔女先礼貌的跟米洛克道别，也对边上的卡鲁点头，虽然他看起来像是看不见的样子，但魔女很清楚他眼睛一定是好的。之后才跟著阿亚纳米的脚步一同离开。米洛克看著他们俩离去的背影，发现那女孩对阿亚纳米的影响力越来越强了。这到底会是好还是坏，他会继续观察的。另一边包著绷带的卡鲁只是默默注视著嘉德露丝的背影。  
"那个女孩…没有魂号…她不是这个世界的人，不，更正确的说她不是人。"隐藏的醒魂有些担心持有费亚罗廉灵魂的转世身边又多了个有威胁的人物。


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 15 (2) 美食

「阿亚纳米你还好吗?感觉你刚才在谈话时心情有起伏呢。」眼见再次没有人的情况下，魔女又如猫般的蹭上阿亚纳米的手臂。  
「恩…那老头现在才打算调查战争的本意，明明他掌握了情报却都对我隐瞒。我会特地去实现那老家伙的愿望是因为他还对我有点用，还是说我忽略了甚麼?」阿亚纳米说著身体都因怒气而绷紧了起来，语气中字字戴著狠劲，紫眼这时毫不保留的展现出危险的红光。但魔女给他抚摸了背几下，像给猫顺毛般安抚了他的心情。感受到那小掌在他背后滑动著，阿亚纳米被顺著呼了气出来，这样也把怒气给吐了出来。恢复了平静心情的他，转过头去看那贴在他怀里的他的专属的小猫，被那双独特的蓝眼直视著让他瞬间已把米老头抛出脑后。  
「别气了，你身体已经不是很好了不应该再生气的。」  
「我怎麼身体不好了?」  
「喝了你的血时我就知道了。因为你生活作息不正常、每晚熬夜、睡眠太少、白天时都一直坐著工作导致手脚缺乏活动、正餐也不好好吃没有营养。所以我喝了后身体养份不够才会想再去吸血。」魔女一股脑的把阿亚纳米的坏习惯全都列了出来，让一旁的阿亚纳米越听脸越不好意思的转到一边去。他一开始不相信，但听了嘉德露丝这麼说后才发现这些真的都是他一直以来的行为。  
「我工作太繁忙了。没有时间睡觉、吃饭。」他给出了一贯的理由，却招来魔女一个白眼。  
「我不是都帮你分担了很多嘛!是你自己不想过人类的生活才对吧!」魔女毫不客气的直接揭穿死神的真实理由。  
「死神是不需要睡觉和进食的，所以我习惯了。」  
「但你现在有机会做人，难道不想体验人类的五感吗?」魔女听到死神那麼不在乎的态度，不经握紧了他的手掌，像是要提醒他身体还是人类阿。  
「我对那些一直都没有兴趣，以前没有觉醒为费亚罗廉时就有体验过了。」  
「果然汝…跟吾很不同阿…一直都很孤单。」魔女越听越是哀伤了起来，握著他的手稍稍松开了。这才让阿亚纳米意识到他害她伤心了，赶紧把她拦入怀里，头靠著头，不断对她耳中说话。  
「别难过，我不会再孤单了，因为我有你。」阿亚纳米脸颊靠著魔女的头顶，吸入那能跟花田比香的幽香，为他刚才的言论道歉。长久以来以死神的方式过日子，就连小时候的温暖体验也已遗忘了。  
「那先前的夏娃和雪风呢?」魔女闷闷的问道。  
「他们…已经不在了。」  
「但你还是无法舍弃他们吧。」  
「没错…你…会生气吗?」  
「不会的、因为那正是代表你是有人类的心的证明。我很感谢他们能在我之前带给你温暖。」魔女出乎阿亚纳米意料的回抱著他如此说道，顿时让他心中闪过夏娃和雪风的微笑，然后最后是嘉德露丝的微笑。  
「阿…是阿…所以你就是我重要的伴侣，你所带给我的一切都让我感到温暖。我希望你给予我人类的感觉和体验。」他痛苦又甜蜜的紧闭眼，手臂把嘉德露丝抱的更紧的像要揉进身体般的。他由衷感谢能与嘉德露丝相遇，作为死神的他、一直被厌恶、唾弃为邪恶的他居然能被如此维护、爱护。  
「好啦，一直抱下去都不回去吗?走吧、我都说要煮饭了。」魔女抹了抹眼角些微的泪水然后推开他，但手还是牵著的拉著他走了。 "吾都不好意思了，这麼直接的从他口中听到伴侣心都要溶化了。好好煮一顿大餐赏给汝吃。"魔女如娇羞的少女低著头赶紧拉著阿亚纳米要回要塞。  
「恩…对了，以后我们可以自由进出霍普鲁克要塞了。」  
「咦?真的吗?」  
「没错。」至於原因就是要追捕泰德，但阿亚纳米暂且不说。因为他不想再度破坏嘉德露丝脸上的笑容。  
两个人如单纯的热恋中的情侣般紧紧牵著手，要一同去享用午餐。

「呐~嘉德露丝在做甚麼阿?」黑百合不耐的著急的跳上跳下的不断拉扯著在他前面的柯纳兹的军服问道。  
「据阿亚纳米大人所说，嘉德露丝小姐是在做饭。」柯纳兹认真的转头报告道，他的语气有著震惊和怀疑的盯著那关著的厨房的门。  
「恩~可是甚麼声音都没有阿!」休加不断的想从门缝、门底、钥匙孔里去偷看、偷听门里头的情况，忙得跟老鼠般。  
「还是等嘉德露丝小姐出来吧。」明理的葛城知道人家做菜时都不喜欢被人在旁边捣乱，所以就算他也被要求要不准进入他也只是乖乖在外看食谱待命。  
「快点工作!」阿亚纳米忍了一会后终於语气戴著烦躁的像是在糖果店老板教训聚集在外头的野孩子们般开口了。本来心中有点雀跃说有人愿意为了他的身体健康而要煮饭给他吃，毕竟这种事十多年前只有雪风为他做过，所以他放任嘉德露丝一回来后就把自己关进厨房里。但是那群人一听嘉德露丝要煮饭就全都丢下工作窝在门前等，作为上司的他不得不亲自前来叫人实在是让他生气。  
「呐~阿亚糖，嘉德露丝酱没有说为什麼要做饭吗?」  
"她是要煮给我吃的，你们这些家伙凑甚麼热闹!"阿亚纳米没有对休加的疑问给予回答反倒只有眼刀一技刺向休加，不满的情绪爆表。他黑著脸的手中慢慢发出了空咒的字体，缓缓的要朝那群讲不听的人给他们一点教训。但就在他的空咒要发出前，厨房里却传来一声很大声的骂声:  
「我绝不!」如打雷般的怒吼声忽然震的门碰碰响，让门边的黑鹰全吓了一跳。  
「这个声音是那条蛇蛇吧?」休加一听就认得是那条处处看他们不顺眼的瓦杰特的声音。其他人也附应的点点头，就在他们更是对里头的情况到底如何而疑惑时，厨房的门却开了。  
开门的是嘉德露丝，她戴著相当无可奈何的表情出现在他们面前，身上还整套的穿著白皙的厨师服。  
「想进来就进来吧。」魔女有点无力的垂著头说道。  
「嘉德露丝小姐发生甚麼事了吗?」葛城见她如此受了打击般的样子，以为是她料理遇上了麻烦。  
魔女想回答，后方的厨房里却传出一声巨大的摔锅碗瓢盆的叮叮咚咚的声响，让他们全都惊跳的捂耳。但这阵声音却让魔女翻了个白眼，侧身对著里头喊:  
「摔甚麼东西阿!你现在是越来越不把我放眼里看了是不是?」  
「打死我也不做饭给那群家伙吃!」瓦杰特怒火中烧的声音传来，然后又一阵锅子被摔地上的声响。  
它这番举动顿时惹恼了魔女，所以她从厨师衣围裙下抽出一把菜刀一个转身快狠准的朝瓦杰特丢去，刀子与它的脖子紧贴著而过。这下才让瓦杰特发抖但又还是不肯退让，所以只好气恨恨的缩成一球到角落去。但它的眼神却非常怨恨的死盯著进来的黑鹰们。它不敢相信主人叫它出来居然是为了要帮忙煮饭给那群人吃。哼!那个死神太嚣张了  
!居然敢让主人下厨做饭给他吃!所以它才气的摔锅，然后它要窝在这里静坐抗议。  
「哇~」  
「厨房居然!」  
「好奇特阿!」  
进来的黑鹰众人连连惊呼的原因是因为他们所熟悉的厨房现在居然完全变了个样。器具、装饰、用品全都大换血，变成了他们所没看过的高端用品。就连被摔在地上的锅子也是花花绿绿的从没见过的样子。另一边的墙壁上还有一个石头砌成的烤炉、口还是狮子的样子。  
「这是怎麼回事?」阿亚纳米虽然很少去厨房，但他还是知道原来的厨房不是这个样子的，这一定是嘉德露丝所做出来的。  
「不用那麼震惊，这只是幻觉魔法变出来的，等我料里完了就会恢复原状的。」魔女解释道，然后用手对著那些锅子一指就把它们都飘浮了起来，拿到水槽下去清洗一下。「主人!我准备好了!」不同於瓦杰特的高傲态度，听话的小青乖乖的在料理台上帮忙主人准备食材。  
「乖小青，接下来让我来吧!」称赞了小青时，魔女不忘给一边的瓦杰特一瞪眼，随后走过去拿起一张杆的平平的圆圆的生面团。  
「嘉德露丝那是要做甚麼的阿?」黑百合对嘉德露丝拿在手上的那张面皮很感兴趣的问道。  
「呵呵…你们站远点，然后要看好哦~」魔女把面皮放在一手拳头上，然后转动手腕把面皮抛起来。  
「哇~」  
「好厉害!」  
在嘉德露丝的小手拳头的快速的转动下，那张面皮变的越来越大。没一会就比原来的尺寸大上了好几倍，这才让嘉德露丝满意的放下面皮来。她开始先抹一层番茄的料，再来放上肉片、洋葱、青椒、橄榄，最后洒上芝士条放入狮子烤炉里去烤。  
「呐呐~那是甚麼阿?」  
「呵呵…从东方龙之国传来的饼，我们叫它pizza哦~」  
「哇~嘉德露丝好厉害!」  
「别急，我还没做完呢~还要作千层面、饺子、海鲜汤面、还有甜点呢!」  
「这些是嘉德露丝小姐的家乡菜吗?」对料理研究最多的葛城看出魔女如此熟练的做菜就知道这些不熟悉的菜名一定是她的家乡菜了。  
「没错，我的国家可是以美食著名的，欧洲的料理都源自於我们阿!」魔女自豪的微笑说道。  
看著黑鹰们围绕著卖力做菜的嘉德露丝，边上的阿亚纳米感到很欣慰。他静静的站在一边看著，脸上戴著小小的微  
笑。他长久以来第一次如此期待能吃上一顿饭。

扁扁的烤好的面皮配上融话的芝士和其他的料一出炉就散发著迷人的香味。边上的瓷碗里的铺好的肉酱夹在层层的面里在烤过后更是热气扑鼻而来。红色的戴著辣味的海鲜贝类满满的一碗，搭配上绿色的菠菜面更吸引了人的目光。还有一大盘的圆圆的三色的小饺子。  
「好啦~做好了。」魔女解下厨师围裙，还一边将锅子、沾板、菜刀、汤匙都放入水槽去清洗。在她这一句话一出口，休加已经用手直接要去抓食物了，结果马上被魔女拍开。  
「哇!嘉德露丝你干嘛打我」手被打开休加一脸可怜的委屈模样问道。  
「哪里可以用戴著手套的手去抓食物!先把手套拿下来，洗好手坐好!」嘉德露丝如母亲般的叫黑鹰们去洗好手才可以来吃。在确认他们都乖乖去洗手后，魔女闭眼著举起手，又一次改变了厨房的样子。瓦斯炉、烤炉全消失了。变成了有著大面玻璃窗的能看到一片水乡泽国的装潢华丽的古老的用餐房间。上方还吊著一盏黄铜的蜡烛灯更让空间弥漫著一种复古的气氛。最后再来点背景音乐，在上方的角落里现代的环绕音效喇叭立刻拨放出悠扬华丽的义大利歌剧。  
就这样等黑鹰们回来后才发现空间又变了，而且还变的如此高贵华丽，实在是让他们难以理解。  
「咦?怎麼又变了?」柯纳兹惊讶的到处看阿看的，难以相信他所熟悉的厨房居然一直变变变。  
「享用义大利料理当然要在义大利阿!这可是水都威尼斯的景观哦~」魔女边说边连自己的衣服都换成了PRADA的红礼服和鞋子，珠宝也是BVLGARI的。在昏暗的光下红色的低胸露背礼服把魔女体现的更有魔幻的魅力。但她转头一看到黑鹰们的军服忽然觉得很不搭配，所以就乾脆想帮他们一起也换装吧。  
「那个嘉德露丝酱你又想干嘛?」休加眼见嘉德露丝眼神在上下打量著他们，由其她还穿那麼诱人，很好奇她又想变甚麼花样。  
魔女邪笑了一下手再给他们的方向挥了一下，顿时他们身上的军服就被笔挺的上好布料的西装给取代了。  
「哇~」黑百合兴奋的转圈看来看去还发出惊呼声。  
「哇赛~我的军服不见了!」休加好像换掉军服等於不再有公文缠身般的欢呼。  
「这是…」连平稳的葛城也惊吓的细眼睁开了低头查看著自己身上的这变化。  
「等等!嘉德露丝小姐你怎麼知道我们的尺寸的?」柯纳兹较为灵光的想到了这重要的问题。  
阿亚纳米对这些改变都漠视了让它们发生，面对现在身上的这套忽然出现的西装也只是好奇的看了嘉德露丝一眼。面对那一桌的食物让他身体胃部开始产生一种对他来说很新奇的反应。他胃部有股强烈的挤压，那些食物所发出来的香味更是让他嘴里也口水增加著。这种反应他以前面对任何食物都不曾发生过，就算是他小时候作为王子时那些拉古斯王宫里的山珍海味也不曾让他如此饥饿。对了，他明白了这个感觉是饥饿，是人类会有的感觉和渴望。所以他现在是肚子饿了，而人类肚子饿了就会想进食。等他发现时，他已经站在桌子面前了。  
「呵呵~商业机密。」魔女神秘兮兮的笑了一下，随后走到摆好食物的长桌上，帮阿亚纳米拉开椅子请他入坐。不过此举却引来边上的瓦杰特相当不满的冷哼一声。但黑鹰们没有理会它，因为他们已经全在抢座位坐下准备吃饭了。

看著这群人如此急切、大口的抢食，虽然实在不雅观但魔女看他们脸上洋溢著极度幸福的表情她就懒的去纠正他们的餐桌礼仪了。她注意到了连一直对食物都兴趣缺缺的阿亚纳米都嘴巴没有停的在吃，感觉像是饿了很久的可怜人般，不过他还是一副优雅的样子。他的愿意进食看在魔女眼中是一大感动，之前看他都不愿意进食过得像个活死人般，让魔女一直很痛苦。虽然他慢慢愿意接受她泡的茶还有咖啡，但每次问他要吃甚麼时他都说不要，这一直让魔女很伤心。生物做为活著的证明就是进食，不进食等於是放气活下去，是想寻死。能进食，能吃东西代表有生存的心，代表能活下去。  
"太好了，原来汝还是有人类的心的。就算原本是死神，但活在人界后还是有学会了人类的方式而活呢。虽然这只是最简单、最基本的一步，但也是前进了一步。"魔女欣慰的要流泪了，但在这麼快乐的气氛下她还是忍住不落泪。  
「阿亚纳米要多吃一点哦。」  
这麼一顿饭一下子就被这群饿虎一扫而空了。每个人都一脸满足又美好的表情继续回味著。连阿亚纳米也闭著眼，脸上表情无限放松的缓缓呼吸著。这麼久以来，这是首次他的身体觉得如此温暖又充足的。他胃的挤压已经平息了，取而代之的是饱足感。  
「阿!还有甜点哦!」魔女这才想起来她还准备了甜点的说。  
「哇~嘉德露丝酱你真的太好了!」一听到有甜的能吃，休加第一个跳了起来高兴的说道。  
「来~这是提拉米苏喔!我国家的语言的意思是把我提起来。正是给要出征的军人所食用的甜点喔!」魔女拿出了由层层奶油、海绵蛋糕、咖啡粉所做成的方形甜点。  
蛋糕一放下后，立马有五只叉子插过来把蛋糕顿时给分解了。  
「恩~软绵绵的!」黑百合捧著自己的脸颊幸福的叫道。  
「咖啡和奶油的味道融合在一起。」柯纳兹细细的品味著。  
「嘉德露丝小姐手艺真的很不赖。」葛城吃到了最后实在被征服了，满意的点头说道。  
「恩…不过没有很甜呢~」甜嘴的休加明明边吃还要边抱怨。  
「哼!不能太甜那样会不好吃的。因为有黑百合在，所以我没做有放酒精的。不然我自己吃的时候都一定放兰姆酒或白兰地在里头的。」  
「很好吃。」久久没说话的阿亚纳米这时终於发表了这三个字的感言。但这三个字听在魔女耳中却是让她险些崩溃的流下泪来。  
她转头看向阿亚纳米，嘴角扬了起来，窝心的微笑著，但一边的眼角还是有一滴泪水流了下来。  
「谢谢你。」  
只要吃的人说好吃，对料理、做饭的人来说就是最大的赞美，最能让人感到高兴。  
吃完了这顿美味的饭后，阿亚纳米才跟他们宣布说今晚要出发前往第六区，为了要追捕前往第六区神之家的泰德。正当黑鹰们都欢心时，阿亚纳米却又说只要他和休加、柯纳兹和嘉德露丝去就好。葛城和黑百合留在要塞里待命。聪明的葛城马上就明白他需要被留下的原因，因为他要好好监看上层的军队的动向，由其是欧吉少将。不过另一边的黑百合却被遗留下来感到很不满，但经过葛城的提醒才想起他需要留下来照顾哈鲁赛，他才乖乖不闹了。  
「YEAH!才回来就又可以出要塞了!可以去吃猪排饭阿!」  
「少佐我们是有重要任务的!」  
然而这追拿泰德的任务听在嘉德露丝耳中却很难过，由其她还必须一同同行。她一时心中心情改变，周围的厨房的魔法就解除了，变回了原来的模样，就像午夜钟响过后的灰姑娘一般。魔女也悄悄的溜到外面走廊上，她难过得靠在墙壁上。  
「主人…」小青和瓦杰特这时也滑了过来。但在它们想要安慰魔女前，阿亚纳米却抢在它们后面也追了出来。  
「嘉德露丝!」没看到她死神很担心她是不是又因为泰德的事而生气了，追出来才发现她脸色很暗沉的靠在墙边。  
「我没事。」魔女低低的回答。  
「你果然还是生气吗?那我不强迫你一同行。」  
「不，没关系，我要跟著你。」  
「你确定?」  
「恩…我不想跟你分开。」魔女过来靠在阿亚纳米的肩上。  
就算汝朝著和吾相反的道路，吾也将与汝同行。


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 15 (3) 一房過夜

虽然得到了欧克元帅的同意可以外出离开要塞，但为了保持低调黑鹰放弃了坐空艇，决定是走平地路线去往第六区。用军方的兽车从一区前往六区的话夜晚时刻就能到达了。阿亚纳米、嘉德露丝、休加、柯纳兹、双胞胎雪铃都一同前往，结果也因此让有著比现代休旅车还大的空间、古老时期的马车内里的装饰的兽车里相当热闹，当然都是因为休加一路跟著双胞胎上演著鸡同鸭讲的对话。这样又招来了柯纳兹的不断吹促休加工作的声音，可想而知休加又是找理由要逃避，这样同时有四个人的声音在喧哗著终於让阿亚纳米被吵的抽出鞭子给了休加咻咻两下躺趴在坐垫上。双胞胎看了他被打也就乖乖的部闹了，窝在一边悄悄的说话著。柯纳兹眼见休加被打了，也就知道参谋发火了，只好在心中帮少佐默哀，然后继续办公。  
抽完了休加的阿亚纳米气呼呼的捡起文件继续阅读，却感到背后有只手在抚摸著他。他转头看去就是做在他旁边的嘉德露丝在安捂著他。天空中的西沉中的太阳的余光照耀进兽车的窗里，正好在嘉德露丝的后方使得她脸颊的白瓷皮肤闪耀著金红的光辉，与她眼中的蓝色瞳孔互相对比的更突显她的美。  
「呐…下次你也用鞭子来抽我好不好?」这忽然凑到他耳边冒出来的无理头的话却马上让他从沉醉美色中醒来。魔女眼中有著恶作剧的淘气光芒靠在他耳边小声说道。  
「你居然想被打?」他惊讶的不敢置信的问道。平时军队里的人都在背底里说他是多爱拷问、鞭打人，参谋是如何心狠手辣如此等等的传言。怎麼会有人想被他打?  
「恩~人类所拥有的痛觉，也可以变成愉悦哦~」魔女嘴唇在他耳朵上厮磨著、继续慢慢教导，倒不如说是在诱惑他。  
「有这种事?」那怎麼被他打最多的休加每次都又哭又痛的喊著?现在他也还躺在、那脸上有著被抽过的伤口流的血。  
「是比较少见，这是由一位法国的萨德后爵在十八世纪时所提出的。痛与快乐是可以一同体会到的哦~」  
「用鞭子打可以感受到快乐?」  
「嘻嘻…你的手能控制力道，要不轻不重的打。然后…最好是打在这里…」魔女在边说这些话时，把一条腿跨到了阿亚纳米的腿上，藉此把身体从坐垫上抬高了起来。然后在说到了要打哪里时，她拉著阿亚纳米的手放到了她的屁股上。没穿裤子、只有军服外套罩著的，但那底下传来的柔软、弹性十足的温暖肉可是让阿亚纳米的手清晰的感觉到了。摸到那从未摸过地方让他手忽然感觉是发烫般赶紧收回，但那触感却遗留在他的掌心中，还一路热上他的脸让他满脸都红了。他尴尬、不好意思的压低帽沿，把身体移开然后继续看文件。但可惜他发红的耳根子没有被纸遮住，被魔女看得一清二楚。虽然她觉得不满足，但看阿亚纳米纳红耳朵的可爱模样，她就想调戏到此为止就好了。  
然而在他们好不容易赶到第六区后，却得知没有任何港口有回报说有泰德他们通过的报告。甚至连离开哈乌赞家的情报都没有。就在休加和柯纳兹觉得可能泰德还没离开第六区时，连阿亚纳米也疑惑难道他太高估泰德了吗?居然还没拿到票劵离开吗?  
另一边，魔女却已经在稍早前就感知到那个和她曾短时间连接过灵魂的系魂有从第七区移动到第六区来。随后泰德与那时在教会前拼死抢回他的金发男子就已经绕往北边山路里离开了。还有令她惊讶的是米卡杰的灵魂也跟他们一同在一起。然后还有个不认识的小孩子的存在也一起。魔女想著如果他们再赶往山区的情况下，泰德他们就能逃得更远点。所以她决定说出泰德他们原本在的地方。  
「他们已经离开哈乌赞家了…在北边的山区里移动。」  
在魔女说出这话后，引来了休加、柯纳兹的惊讶眼神，和阿亚纳米沉下的脸色。他问也不问嘉德露丝是如何知道的，就直接选择相信她的话，下令朝北边去。但这次为了行动快点，他们改乘空行机前往。刚好对对配好的情况下，就是双胞胎一台、休加和柯纳兹一台、最后阿亚纳米和嘉德露丝一台。到目前还未有能独自驾驶空行机飞长距离的体验，本来让魔女很雀跃可以试试。没想到阿亚纳米却先坐上了，而且还是坐在前面位置的，一副就是要由他来驾驶的意思。  
"咦?这是要我坐后面吗?然后我抱著他吗?"不能驾驶而失望立马被因为能趴在阿亚纳米那宽广的后背上的兴奋给取代了。魔女克制著想大声欢呼的冲动，眼睛闪光的死盯著那空位和后背。  
「嘉德露丝快上来。」阿亚纳米不知道他这动作是引狼犯罪，还因为急著想出发而吹促魔女快快上来。  
等到魔女坐上来，手环抱著他的腰时，他才惊觉可能不妙了。这麼一抱著，魔女的丰满胸部就在他后背上，被软软的顶著的感觉难以忽视。脖颈也能感觉到魔女的呼吸就吐在上面。弄得他自己的身体也又开始发热，而且热流又聚集在他的下身，但最要命的是嘉德露丝的手就在他那热的部位上几公分而已。但现下必须赶快出发，所以他只好发动空行机起飞。

起飞出发后，由阿亚纳米领头的情况下，其他的黑鹰和军人们都在后头没有人看得到的天赐良机下，魔女就要继续她的骚扰行动了。她的小手继续环抱著的姿势，但开始在阿亚纳米的腰身上滑上滑下的，时而快、时而缓的，细细的抚摸著。感受那块块的腹肌肉的纹路，然后从军服的扣合处摸了进去，更贴近的在白衫上来回摸索著。  
「嘉德露丝你做甚麼?」感觉到有手摸进他军服底下的阿亚纳米终於忍不住开口问道。在呼啸著的风下，他不得不大声才能压过那风声。  
「呵呵…骚扰你阿。」魔女身体贴的更近点，扭动著腰，让身体的凹凸曲线在阿亚纳米的后背上磨蹭著。  
「快住手。」  
「不要~」  
「这样会让我分心的。」  
「恩?堂堂参谋长被女孩子摸了也会分心阿…」  
「空行机的驾驶中很危险的。」  
「那你就好好看著前面，让我好好骚扰你就好。」魔女没伸进军服里的另一只手改滑到他的大腿上，然后从正上方摸到了大腿内侧，最后放到了他那个继续发热著的部位上。  
「嘶!」阿亚纳米一感觉到嘉德露丝的手放在他那双腿间的部位，就给惊的猛吸一口气。  
「哼…嘴巴说不要，身体却很诚实阿。」  
「放手!」  
「哼哼…死神你害羞了吗?呵呵，真可爱阿。」  
「快放手!」  
「不要害羞，这是人类男人正常的反应啦。」  
「嘉德露丝请放手。」  
「可是你会很难过哦~我可以帮你阿!」  
「不用!过会就好了。」  
「恩…好吧，那就不强迫你了。」魔女却忽然大方的住手，把手都收回来，只轻轻的抓著他的军服。这下又让阿亚纳米身体感觉很空虚，像是少了嘉德露丝的手后就很冷般。更让他惊讶的是少了嘉德露丝的抚摸，他感觉身体里的火烧更旺，尤其是他腿间那里更难过了。  
「阿亚纳米你怎麼了吗?」魔女发现他有点怪怪的，就知道他没有了她的手而身体感觉更难耐了。  
「没有事!你抓紧点，要加速了。」  
「呵呵呵…」魔女手回归到环抱著的姿势，但这次她乖乖的就这麼维持著不上不下的位置。她乖乖的不乱动，这下却让阿亚纳米又很希望她能动一动。他边飞边等著看还会不会又有甚麼动作，但可惜的是魔女就是不让他如愿。故意就这麼调他胃口的，让他期待、等待著，但就是不动手。  
就这样等到了山区后的一路上阿亚纳米都在期待著，可惜他失望了。到了山区和森林区时，已经是深夜了，月亮高高挂在天上。在一座古老的墓园的围墙外发现了有用火烤过东西的迹象。这里正是泰德他们白天时烤过熊肉来吃的地方。虽然其他军人们看来这只是有人来过的痕迹罢了，但黑鹰们已经确定这就是泰德来过的证据。  
「我应该指示过让你们检查从哈乌赞家通像所有港口的道路。」阿亚纳米脚踩在那些枯枝上，声音低沉的说道。  
「万分抱歉!」一个军人吓的赶紧鞠躬。  
「哈哈哈，怎麼会有人笨道走这种有吃人猛兽出没的山路呢…」另一个负责的高级肥军人却还一副笑哈哈、漫不经心的态度。而这也成为他的遗言。  
阿亚纳米毫不留情的对那人发了一枚黑色空咒，直接命中他脑门，他当场倒地而死。不理会边上更吓的发抖的军人们，阿亚纳米转而指示一边的雪铃。  
「正好，让我看看你们的实力吧。去追踪泰德克莱因。」  
雪铃两人微笑了一下点头。随后就发动空行机飞走了。虽然他们没问泰德去哪找，但他们知道只要去第五区就能找到他。

看著雪铃他们一阵风的远去了，嘉德露丝暗暗松了口气。尽管她知道那两个有野兽般灵敏感觉的双胞胎一定很快就能找到泰德，不过就算他们遇上了的话也不会对泰德造成危险的，因为阿亚纳米说的是追踪而不是抓回。这代表阿亚纳米还是想要亲手抓住泰德的，但在他们碰头的那一天到来前，魔女会尽量拖延的。  
「真的是!好不容易赶来了，却还是让泰德溜了!」态度显然在怪罪第六区的军人们，休加边抱怨的边从墨镜下给了那些已经吓得要死的军人们一个威吓的眼神。  
「真的很可惜呢…都追到了这北方的山区了居然还是没抓到。」柯纳兹工作了一天到了如此月亮高挂的深夜自然在又扑空后也开始发牢骚了。  
「抱歉阿…」魔女就是明知如此还害了他们白跑了一趟的祸首，内心有愧的跟黑鹰们道歉。  
「不，这不是你的错，你已经做的很好了。」阿亚纳米丝毫不知道魔女是故意误导他们的，还觉得她能知道泰德他们来过这里已经是一大帮助了。被爱蒙了眼的他没想到为什麼嘉德露丝没感觉到泰德他们的灵魂去往别处的这一疑点。  
既然找不到泰德、该惩处的人员也惩处了的情况下，继续待在这荒山野岭也没用了。然而阿亚纳米却下令说要往东南方去，这让魔女很讶异的开口问道:  
「咦?可是东南方不就是第七区吗?泰德他们应该是去往西方的第五区阿。」  
面对魔女的疑问，死神却露出久违的冷酷算计的微微嘴角上扬的微笑，然后说了「我们去教会。」这麼更是让嘉德露丝无法理解的话来。  
「可是军队不是不可以进入教会的吗?再说泰德已经不在教会了，为甚麼还要去呢?」  
「教会里有属於我的东西要拿回来。」死神想到就能拿回自己的能力，脸上笑容的幅度变得更大了，但邪恶的意味也更浓了。  
魔女听了这话，细想著到底是甚麼东西会如此吸引著讨厌教会的死神会愿意去教会，而且还一副很高兴的态度。但她决定还是不要多问了，安静的听著阿亚纳米吩咐说要先到最近的城镇上过夜后，明天一早再准备前往第七区。一下令后黑鹰们的两架空行机再次起飞在夜空中穿越在幽暗的森林里。再次抱著阿亚纳米的后背的魔女，静静的靠著他。  
「还不能睡!再等一下就到了。」久久没见嘉德露丝有反应的阿亚纳米以为她睡著了，赶紧出声提醒免得她真的睡著后摔落。  
「没有啦!我没有睡啦!」魔女赶紧出声表示她还是醒著的。  
「那就好…」阿亚纳米听到了回答才稍微放心点，但他还是吹促空行机的鸟儿加速飞快点。  
从北边山区黑鹰走夜路一路冲到了离第七区边境还有数十公里的城镇上，到达的时候已经接近午夜时分了。城镇上已经一片黑暗，人们也都进入梦乡熟睡著。但由於阿亚纳米参谋长已经先一步通知了这个镇的最高军人负责人，所以在他们到达时已经有军人们列队在等待了。  
「恭迎阿亚纳米参谋长。」早已接收通知而一直等待著的军人一见到威严无比的参谋长大驾光临了立刻上前迎接。虽然他只有听说而未亲眼见过远在要塞里的参谋，但如传闻说的那种冰冷的气息、银白发和紫眼绝对是参谋长无误了。  
相较於那位受宠若惊的军人，阿亚纳米连看都不看他一眼，只专注於扶下后座的嘉德露丝下来。他这麼一扶让那些军人们才发现不只参谋长很俊美，后面居然还有位绝世美人。在月光下魔女黑暗的属性更强大了，她的蓝眼睛犹如魔幻、至水手於死地的海洋般只需一眼就把那群军人们灵魂都给勾去了。一群人全傻了的就死盯著她看，正好被回过头来的阿亚纳米逮个正著。他眼神凌厉狠绝的瞪著他们，然后语气中带著杀意的要带路进入军事官邸休息。那人这下才反应过来，一刻也不敢怠慢的领著他们进入。然而因为空房只有两间，所以必须两人两人一间。本来军人大多数都是男性的，谁知参谋刚好带了个女孩子来。就当那人紧张的不知如何是好时，阿亚纳米却直接就拉著嘉德露丝进入房间了。  
「嘿嘿~阿亚糖要跟嘉德露丝酱一间阿!那就是小柯你和我罗!」  
「少佐请你等会控制一下打呼声吧。」  
「阿~阿!小柯你好过分阿!」  
休加和柯纳兹也嘻笑打闹著的进了房间去。走廊上就留下那个军人还愣愣的看著那间嘉德露丝在的房门。里头嘉德露丝被阿亚纳米拉了进去后，看到是两张床反而在心中感到可惜无法同一床。

「已经很晚了，你也累了。你先用浴室，然后就休息吧。」阿亚纳米现下无外人了，对嘉德露丝说话态度就放软了。他摸摸那头夜空般的美丽长发，关心她道。  
「恩…那个，你跟我睡一间不会嫌弃吗?」魔女在心中打著坏主意却故意装样子的问。  
「若是上司与部下的话，男女同室确实不妥。但你我是伴侣，所以很自然。」阿亚纳米继续摸著魔女的长发，温柔的、坚定的如此对她说道。这话顿时让魔女心中更喜悦更想做坏事了。  
「那…若是伴侣…就应该有伴侣的行为吧。」魔女的声音变的甜美诱人，在黑夜里她的魅力更增强，加上先前就在挑逗阿亚纳米时自己也欲火难耐了。明明早已心意相通了却没有亲吻以后的动作，让喜好愉悦的魔女实在难以忍受了。  
「咦?」死神一时没明白魔女的意旨，结果他才一个扎眼就发现他看的是天花板了。原来他已经被魔女给扑倒在床上，而她人还也一同压在他身上。  
「刚才你的身体被我摸时很舒服吧~那接下来我们来做更舒服的事吧!」魔女趴在他胸口上对著他的耳朵边说话边亲吻著。  
「等等，嘉德露丝!」这下才反应过来的死神才开始要推开魔女，但魔女却抢先他一步的又摸上了他的腿间的部位。  
「呐~不要忍耐嘛~会很舒服的哦~」魔女继续亲吻著他，从耳朵亲到了脸颊最后贴上嘴唇。但这次她不再只是轻点一下的清纯的吻，而是伸出细嫩软舌在阿亚纳米的唇上游走。她细细的描绘著他的唇型，最后加大推力要翘开他的牙关。被这突如其来的火热吻给震的无法动弹，阿亚纳米不敢相信嘉德露丝居然熟练的跟他接吻。下一秒他下身那里传来一阵电流的感觉，原来是魔女已经拉下他裤子的拉鍊，更进一步的在抚摸著他。他张口要呼，却被魔女刚好钻了机会，让她的舌也跟手一样可以和他近距离接触了。她灵活的小舌钻入阿亚纳米的口中，去滑过他的颗颗牙齿，抚过他的柔软的内壁，最后卷上他的舌强行让他一同与舌共舞。这吻的热情终於唤醒了死神的人类身体有了反应，他的抵抗渐渐输给了身体的欲望，他闭上了眼睛专心的回应著魔女的吻。不愧为智慧的死神，他一下子就学会了热吻的技巧，同样回敬给魔女去。眼见他如此有诚意，魔女也更卖力的与他唇枪舌战，却也渐渐忘了要对付他的下半身。俩人犹如被欲火吞噬般，完全的专心投入於这个吻中。他的舌反攻入魔女的口中，大肆的吸允她的唇，盗走她口中香滑的气息。阿亚纳米彷佛觉醒了野性般，一改先前的被动为主动，强劲的索求著魔女。连原本的姿势也变成了阿亚纳米在上、嘉德露丝在下的样子。两位神灵在心情同等的情况下，点燃的激情使他们的吻长长久久的持续了好一段时间。终於两人同时松口退开，俩人都呼吸急促的张大口喘著，但却有条银丝还是连接著他们的嘴巴。紫水晶和蓝宝石的眼睛对看著闪耀著爱火。但这激吻后忽然却是魔女先恢复了神智，她先是满脸通红的捂著嘴巴，眼神变的惊恐万分的把头埋入床单上。  
「阿阿!吾居然如此被欲望吞噬意识而做出了像是红尘女子般的行为来。」  
「你…那是无意识的?」阿亚纳米一听也慢慢缓过气来。  
「吾…因为一直很爱汝、也渴望汝。被今夜的月亮影响了，加上又跟汝亲近著，就一发不可收拾了。」  
「所以那不是你?」  
「是吾，只是被欲望影响的做出了色女的行为来。汝会看不起吾吗?」魔女脸红红的，眼睛羞涩的问道。  
「不会。反而我很感谢你，因为你确实让我感到了愉悦。」  
「真的吗?」  
「恩，但既然你已经清醒了，就去洗澡，然后休息吧。」  
「好吧…」魔女乖乖的下了床去浴室里。  
"唉呀~好害羞喔~那麼激烈的吻!阿…好快乐阿!恩~感觉好棒!但今夜还是道此为止吧~慢慢来~"

之后嘉德露丝出来后，就只罩了一件白衫做睡衣。头发湿湿的，皮肤又因洗过热水而泛著红晕、白里透红的样子，加上下面那双细白的光滑的腿，险些又让阿亚纳米身体燃起了热火。他只能赶快冲入浴室里，让冷水浇熄他再次燃烧起来的欲望。他人类的身体只要越跟嘉德露丝接触，就越有股冲动和渴望叫嚣著要和她紧紧缠绕在一起。然而死神的灵魂却一直拉回他，告诫他不能再像以前一样冲动、大意，不然夏娃和雪风的悲剧还会上演。他躺在床上心中回想著对昔日的千年愿望、夏娃、潘朵拉之盒的坚持还在，不过他心中的苦闷已经被平静冲淡了。他看著在黑暗中的隔壁床上平稳入睡的嘉德露丝的睡颜，然后缓缓闭上眼睛。他想要找回身体恢复死神的身分为的是再次见到夏娃，因为他…有重要的话要对夏娃说。之后再对嘉德露丝说…  
第二日一大早天亮后，黑鹰们就又再次搭上空行机飞到了第六区连接第七区的港口。他们又换回兽车前往第七区，但过了第七区的港口后，他们没有朝著教会反而是去道了能俯瞰教会的山区后下了车，然后柯纳兹就被阿亚纳米悄悄下了指令后就先行离开。只留下阿亚纳米、休加、嘉德露丝站在山区的悬崖边。正当魔女想问这是为什麼时，看到阿亚纳米忽然手中出现了发光的灵魂的光球。但真正让她惊吓的是接下来从阿亚纳米口中说出的话:  
「旅行愉快吗?泰德克莱因。」阿亚纳米如恶魔般的充满了恶意的低沉的说道。  
"什麼?泰德?离的这麼远怎麼可能?阿!那个灵魂光球跟之前米卡杰的那时一样…难道他在远距离操作别人的身体追捕泰德?"魔女眼见他那杀意冲冲的模样和那让人心痛的同样光球，顿时全身冷汗直冒。她赶紧也发动灵视追踪泰德的所在地，穿山过水的看到了人在第六区的巴鲁托斯城市的泰德，而他正被一位有著单翼骷髅翅膀的军人追击著。俩边互相发出空咒和暗徒在空中爆发出强烈的激战。忽然阿亚纳米操作的军人却转移了攻击目标，攻向躲在桥栱下的一个小孩子。泰德为了保护那个孩子奋不顾身的冲了过去，抱起孩子跳上了桥，但他的手却被打伤了。阿亚纳米却更是欢愉般的舔了他手上的泰德的血，然后连发的攻击把桥给打的半毁。阿亚纳米站到战力已经不行了的泰德面前不屑的说:  
「呼…已经有点主教的样子了吗?尽耍些小聪明，明明都是些归我所有的话就毫无用处的能力。」  
面对慢慢逼近的阿亚纳米，泰德还是勇敢不屈服的回呛阿亚纳米: 「别开玩笑了，谁要成为你的宠物阿!」，然后他继续追问阿亚纳米为何要夺走他重要的东西还有目的到底是甚麼。  
被问到这，魔女边上的真阿亚纳米用嘴巴咬住左手的手套脱下，还说: 「安特沃尔特的箱子是空的…」。另一边的被操作的军人也同样的脱手套动作，然后把手伸入了泰德的胸膛。  
「那个箱子是真的，到底是谁把他掉了包呢?」话一说完，阿亚纳米的手就全数插入了泰德体内，让泰德痛苦的大叫起来。  
「要是想不起来的话，就只好让我来强行打开那记忆了。」阿亚纳米冷酷的不把泰德的痛呼听在耳里。  
但泰德的身体却发出了光，还有一行文字说任何人都禁止接触这份记忆，还伴随著七鬼神中的契魂的标记。阿亚纳米在看到那个标记时眼神变的更狠更气，一方因为被操作的军人的手臂就这麼被炸飞了，还气恨著契魂就是阻碍他的人。但下一秒一把镰刀硬生生刺入了那个军人的胸膛，正是后面的那位金发男子的所为。  
「你…又在玩弄灵魂吗?」来者低沉带著隐忍的问。  
「斩魂，能够得到潘朵拉之盒的是我。」阿亚纳米宛如发表著胜利的宣言般说道。被砍中的那个军人开始缓缓倒下，身体也开始化成白鸟。但阿亚纳米最后还是又送了泰德一句话: 「要是不快点取回你的记忆，你还会失去重要的东西哦。」彷佛预告著诅咒般的留给了泰德无限的恐怖。  
看著这一切恐怖的事情上演，魔女却无法出手帮忙。因为她无法出手去跟阿亚纳米对抗，已经认证了他为伴侣，魔女无法出手伤害他。她只能在心中不断的替泰德担忧，虽然这次幸好有鬼神及时出手算是小事一件而已，但泰德还是有受伤了。连那个她感知到的小小孩子都受到了威胁，更是让魔女担惊受怕的要命。而且她有看到雪铃就在泰德他们身后，表示泰德的举动还是被阿亚纳米监控著，危险还是在的。还有更让魔女惊恐的是那位被操作的军人，就是昨夜接待他们黑鹰过夜的那位军人。

现在那位军人一半的灵魂正从阿亚纳米手上消失离开。休加眼看事情结束了而开口道:  
「你对泰德克莱因还真执著阿，阿亚糖。」休加完全一副开心愉悦的语气笑说道，棒棒糖还就在嘴里徘徊著。  
相较於休加的一派欢乐，阿亚纳米却是更阴沉、怨恨满满的看著自己的手，然后像是自言自语般的说:「为什麼污染不了，要是失去家人和祖国，失去坚信的爱，人类很容易堕入黑暗。居然用那种坚定的眼神瞪著我…不能原谅。」  
「阿亚纳米…」魔女终於忍不住呼唤像是要被黑暗吞没的死神，看著目前的他完全无法和昨晚那个激情亲吻她的他做连想。  
她这声宛如光般照在了死神心中，才把他从黑暗中拉出。他转头看去那个眼泪在蓝眼中打转的女孩，那个他昨夜亲吻的他的伴侣。他知道他这下又把两人的关系给破坏了，心中懊悔的伸出手去要摸嘉德露丝道歉。不料嘉德露丝却转过脸和整个身体不愿意接受。但他还是不放弃的去拉起嘉德露丝的手，点点施力的按压著她的手，却还是得不到嘉德露丝的回应。  
「真是的，让人头疼的大人阿。」休加没有错过上司和嘉德露丝之间的互动，所以故意一副欢快模样像是故意要解释给嘉德露丝听般说道。但他却继续探讨著泰德的王子身分到底是真是假。  
接下来阿亚纳米和休加的对话全都围绕著泰德王子在讨论著。根据拉古斯王国的藏书记载有位侧室隐密的生下了一个巴尔海特.提亚榭.拉古斯的孩子，而没有对外公布的原因是对王妃的顾虑，因为王妃是个脾气急躁的女人。然而那个孩子在三岁时就从高塔上摔落而死了。  
「哇喔!这是阴谋阿!拉古斯所不为人知的黑历史。」休加一副听了黑色幽默喜剧的故事般的惊呼笑道。他接著问那到底是官方纪录里还是自称已死的是真的呢。  
「真是个愚蠢的问题阿拥有米迦勒之瞳的人就是真的。」阿亚纳米谈著谈著又恢复了原本的黑暗气息。握著嘉德露丝的手也渐渐放松了。魔女才不得不自己用力点回握他的手，提醒他一下。这才让死神惊醒了，赶紧回握她的手，然后试著把她拉进一点拥入怀中。但他还是继续说著关於泰德的话题，基於他在十年前有菲亚库洛伊兹的主教通行证、记忆又是被菲亚封印起来的，也就表示他一定知道潘朵拉之盒的下落。  
「那阿亚糖，关键的泰德的记忆要怎麼才能弄到手呢?」休加给上司一点空间去拥抱著嘉德露丝，所以自己蹲在地上画著泰德的Q版头象。  
阿亚纳米回答只要到了适当的时候泰德的记忆就会苏醒，就先让双胞胎继续监视他。就在这时，柯纳兹坐著另一台兽车过来了。  
「阿亚纳米大人银接您的准备已经做好了。」  
阿亚纳米应了一声，然后拿下了军帽微微笑著。休加又问了他要去教会祈祷些甚麼，他冷冷的说:  
「祈祷神的终结。」这麼一句话的黑暗气息终於让魔女再也忍受不住的猛力推开他的手臂，散发著寒冰般气息的自顾自的上了车去。  
「咦?嘉德露丝小姐怎麼了?」柯纳兹不明所以的问休加。  
「恩…嘉德露丝酱应该是在吃醋吧?因为阿亚糖你一直谈论著泰德的关系。」  
「你们等著。」阿亚纳米要他们先待命，然后自己追入车内。  
他一看门就看到嘉德露丝坐在角落里，他坐到她边上轻轻的去触碰魔女的交叠在腿上的手。  
「你在为泰德的事…」  
「不是!」魔女忽然打断。  
「什麼?」  
「不是为了泰德，是为了你。你刚才完全就像变了个人似的，让我觉得你离我好遥远。」魔女忽然所有的情绪都爆发了般，泪水也终於溃堤的流了下来，崩溃的惊恐的大哭著。  
「为了我…吗?」阿亚纳米因为她突如其来的大哭而被震的不知该如何是好。  
「你不可以离开我!不要!你每次遇上泰德的事就会浮现出很可怕的气息，那样的你感觉离我好遥远，好像你就要去我去不到的地方般。」魔女一个猛扑的抱住阿亚纳米，哭的更是厮声力竭。  
「让你担心了，抱歉。」阿亚纳米好言安慰著。他轻轻拍著嘉德露丝的背，如同安抚婴儿般。  
「我有预感你好像就会消失般，不要丢下我!」  
「你不要怕，我不会留下你一个人的。」  
「我要像其他人那样把我的灵魂交到你手里。」  
「不，我已经决定要用人类的方式爱你。」  
「可是你终究是死神，也一定会再度成为死神。到那时我们就会很遥远的，我想永远跟你在一起。所以我想把灵魂也交给你，这样就不会跟你分离了。」  
「就算我成为死神也还是会用人类的方式和你在一起的，我不会丢下你的，你不要怕。」  
「真的吗?」  
「没错，我与你约定。就算成为了死神，我也绝不会留下你的。」  
「一言为定喔…」  
「恩…我答应你。」  
听到死神给出的永恒的誓言，魔女放心的微笑著，痛哭过后的她有些疲倦的就趴著阿亚纳米不起来。  
「你哭累了，先休息一会。等到了教会我在叫你。」  
「呜…」魔女发出了嗜睡的声音，闭上了眼睛浅浅的睡著了。  
在确认嘉德露丝睡著后，阿亚纳米才透过灵魂的连接告诉外头的休加和柯纳兹可以进来了。随后兽车就缓缓朝著七区中心的巴鲁斯布鲁克大教会而去。


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 16. 教会之战  
魔女迷糊的感觉有人在轻轻摇著摇她，还呼唤著她的名字。她扎了扎眼睛，朦胧的看见一个白色的身影，终於清醒过来她才发现那个白色身影居然是穿著神职主教宽大白袍的阿亚纳米。更惊人的是阿亚纳米头上的帽子也换成了主教的四方形白帽还有飘逸的纱遮著脸。原本的威严肃杀般的军装被换成了高洁的纯白主教装，完全的让阿亚纳米变了另一个人般。他俊美的容颜被白纱罩著，增添了一种虚幻的美。他彷佛是梦中浮现的仙人般，飘飘然然的随时会乘风而去。  
「嘉德露丝教会要到了，快醒来。」阿亚纳米凑在她耳边柔声呼唤著，他弯下头时面纱在嘉德露丝脸上滑过让她有种痒痒的感觉。  
躺在阿亚纳米大腿枕头上的魔女一时被这种打扮的阿亚纳米给惊的瞪大了海蓝眼，完全被阿亚纳米空灵一般的打扮给吸引的目不转睛。  
「你好漂亮哦~」终於按耐不住了，魔女闪著粉红光波的扑进阿亚纳米怀抱中。  
「嘉德露丝酱你看我和柯纳兹也有穿主教服阿，不能只看阿亚糖阿!」后方传来休加欢乐的声音才让魔女转过头去看，映入眼帘的是另外两个雪白的身影。  
「哇~难得服装洗白了，感觉帅死了。」  
「嘉德露丝酱你也有份哦~快点换吧!」休加递了过来一套黑袍、短白罩、和黑帽子，正是一套修女服。  
「咦?怎麼我还是穿黑色的?而且还是修女服!」魔女一眼就认出了那是代表洁身奉献给神的修女才会穿的衣服。对於一直与神对立的魔女来说，那是极度令她厌恶的打扮，她连碰也不想碰一下。  
「没办法阿!因为你是女孩子阿，要潜入教会的话，你只能当修女了。」  
「我虽然很喜欢扮装COS的，但要我假扮成我最厌恶的修女我做不到。」  
「我也不喜欢阿，但为了能潜入成功只好穿了阿!」面对打死不穿的嘉德露丝，休加也只能苦笑的劝。  
「就算不穿，我也可以潜入教会不被人发现的。」  
「嘉德露丝…」阿亚纳米这时终於出声来劝魔女了。眼看著教会越来越近了，而嘉德露丝却还没准备好。  
「干嘛?你自己穿的很美，却让我穿我最唾弃的神的奴隶的修女服!」  
「你忍一下吧，拜托。等我办完事离开教会就好了。」阿亚纳米把像小孩般耍赖的嘉德露丝的头压进胸膛，黑手套的手如梳子般细细的抚过魔女的长发。  
「好吧…因为是你拜托的我就勉强只穿这一次。」死神自己都不得不穿了也低姿态的跟她拜托了，魔女只好答应了。  
「来~嘉德露丝酱你快快穿起来吧。」  
「等等要我在这车上就这样换?你们要转过身去给我隐私阿!」  
「嘿嘿~嘉德露丝酱你都露腿露胸部的，现在还会害羞阿?」休加眼睛不安分的上下瞄著魔女的身体，换来后面的阿亚纳米冰冷的杀人眼刀，他才乾笑的侧过头。  
「休加少佐!请你不要这样!要求嘉德露丝小姐这麼匆忙的换衣服已经很无理了，我们快点转过身去。」柯纳兹脸红的骂道，他想到嘉德露丝要在这个空间里换衣就全身发热。  
「你们都转过去，不准偷看!」阿亚纳米严声警告道，随即他也自己转开脸。  
情况都如此，魔女只好解下军服，套上修女服和帽子。从性感军人变成了包紧紧的古板修女，实在让魔女直叹气。  
"太可恶了!居然让主人去穿最厌恶的神的仆人的衣服!"手环状下的瓦杰特的骂声在魔女脑中响起。  
"别说了!"  
就在她换好时，兽车就刚好停了，随后门就被外头打开。教会的人员亲切的微笑著欢迎他们，在接过阿亚纳米所出示的通行证后，更是笑容满满的欢迎著主教和修女的归来。他们根本不知道这是一群对神最为不屑的人们，因为他们打扮起来比真心侍奉神的人还要光芒耀眼。阿亚纳米一行人就这麼简单的混入了教会，一路上遇到其他主教和修女们都没有人认出他们有古怪。  
「阿呀!那位主教大人看起来多麼庄严神圣阿!」  
「真棒阿!」  
既使是修女，在看到了阿亚纳米的主教打扮后，还是被他那面纱下绚丽的容颜给吸引的紧盯著他看。  
"哼!"听力太好的魔女一听到那些如花痴女般的声音立刻恶狠狠的瞪了她们一眼。要不是正好有年长的修女咳嗽声的提醒让她们两个赶紧不好意思的逃开，魔女就要让她们眼睛再也看不到东西了。甚麼嘛!这些哪是修女阿!根本是花痴粉丝吧!  
「冷静点…」阿亚纳米赶紧轻轻出声安抚醋意浓浓的魔女，哪里有这样眼神如此凶狠的修女。  
「哇!那位修女真是漂亮阿!」  
「我们教会甚麼时候有了这麼美丽的修女阿!」  
结果这次换其他的主教在看到嘉德露丝后开始投以爱慕目光了，阿亚纳米也立马发出眼睛激光的要把那两个人当场杀掉般。教会的人甚麼时候变得这麼堕落了?怎麼见了美丽的人就这样被迷的不行了?  
「你才要冷静点呢…」换魔女用他的话来回敬他，带著三条线的看著他，引来后方休加的偷笑。但两人在心中都为对方如此在乎自己的行为而暗自欢心不已。

他们走到了教会的中庭，有著喷水池和长道水道，太阳光照耀在水面闪闪发光的。边上还有其他修女在洗衣服，没有人注意到他们这群人的出现。这时休加和柯纳兹先行向阿亚纳米告退，然后就离开了。正当魔女还是一头雾水没搞清楚的，忽然感觉有人拉她的衣服。她回头看去居然是喷水池里冒出了一个可爱的女孩，正拉著她的衣服微笑著。  
「咦?怎麼有孩子在教会喷水池里这样玩?」魔女话才说出口就看到原来那个不是人类女孩，而是一条美人鱼。  
美人鱼嘴里哼哼唱唱的，看来不会说话，但她却喜欢魔女的样子抓著她不放。  
「好，乖乖。」魔女只好出手摸摸美人鱼的头，形成一副可爱萝莉美人鱼和美艳成熟修女的一个画面。  
"咦?不过这孩子好像和系魂有连接在一起的感觉一样…"  
接下来阿亚纳米就在魔女面前证明给她看她是对的般，悄悄伸出了手开始侵入美人鱼的灵魂，然后连接上了系魂的灵魂窃听重要的情报。这才让魔女明白原来她是被他拿来当掩护的，故意让她跟美人鱼亲近然后他藉机利用美人鱼和系魂的连接寻找他要的资讯。另一边在教会的中心处，魔女感觉到了休加正在和同样有系魂连接的人偶们交战，而且他三两下就摆平了。系魂想再追，这才发现有人从他重要的美人鱼身上在窃听著。  
「系魂，部论你们如何挣扎，古老的预言都不会改变。没想到，泰德就是潘朵拉之盒。」坐在嘉德露丝身边的阿亚纳米这时低低的、又染上了那股令魔女发冷的黑暗气息的语气说道。其实在他连接了系魂时，魔女就感觉好像完全的陷入了一片黑暗中，甚麼东西都没有。更让魔女害怕的是这次阿亚纳米的左手更直接变成了骷髅状的样子。眼神也闪耀著嗜血的兴奋，完全露出了死神冷血无情的样貌。  
「阿亚纳米!」魔女惊恐的伸手去抓他的肩膀想叫他，然而他却像是没感觉到般的。她眼见如此也不管三七二十一的就扑上去直接亲吻他。情急之下，魔女只想出如此一定能唤醒他。这温缓的接触才让阿亚纳米眼神清醒了过来，发现是他的伴侣。他用恢复血肉的手去抚摸嘉德露丝的头发，这才让她放心的离开他的唇。  
「没事的…」他知道他又让她担心了，只能快快的安慰道。而随后他为了不跟赶来的系魂碰上，他拉起了嘉德露丝然后一把抱起她快速的转移阵地。  
第一次被阿亚纳米这麼边奔驰边小心翼翼的抱在怀里，还是没让魔女的心有得到平稳。她看到阿亚纳米那越来越亲向死神的模样，脸色发白的难看不已。她只是紧紧抓著阿亚纳米的主教服，把耳朵贴著听他的心跳声，想确定他就在她身边。  
因伴侣的变化而伤心害怕的魔女没有去注意休加那边有人的灵魂刚离开了，而休加在避开了遗魂的攻击后，已经跳上了柯纳兹驾驶的空行机飞走了。而阿亚纳米这时停下了脚步，她才发现他们来到了一座高塔前，高塔上有著系魂的标记。阿亚纳米将她放下来，很认真的看著她说:  
「接下来不管我发生甚麼事，你都不能出手知道吗?」  
「甚麼!那怎麼可能!你是要我对你袖手旁观吗?」魔女不敢相信他居然如此要求她。  
「答应我，你不会出手。」  
「不行!我不要!」魔女再次抱住他，急的落下泪来。  
「嘉德露丝，拜托你听我的。」阿亚纳米知道这是很残忍的，但他还是坚持著。  
「为甚麼你不让我与你一同战斗?」  
「因为我怕你会再次受伤，所以我要你保护自己在安全的地方就好。不要再为了我而受伤了。」  
「阿亚纳米…」魔女还想争，却感知到后面来了鬼神。  
来的正是与阿亚纳米有著极度相似处的预魂，柔美的他如今眼神认真的看著阿亚纳米说:  
「再让你逃掉的话就是第二次了…但今天可不会让你那麼容易就过关的。」  
「我可一直在等你呢，预魂。」阿亚纳米露出邪魅的笑容，像是要把他吃掉般的神情。但他随即转身用哀求的眼神看著嘉德露丝像是在说  
"求求你快走"，如此一来魔女才不得不乖乖的退到一边去。但她的双眼紧盯著互相对持的双雄。

「阿亚纳米参谋长…不，费亚罗廉。明明忘记自己费亚罗廉的身分做为人类的生活的时光一直是很幸福的。全部都想起来了吗?」娇小但气场强大的预魂用他柔美的声音严声的直呼死神的名字，一副像是在指教他般。听到他谈论死神和人类的生活，顿时让一边的魔女感到一阵痛心。她何尝不想他就这样放弃回归死神身体，用人类的身体和她在一起。只要他一露出死神的那一面，魔女就有不祥的预感，感觉他最后一定会被孤单给吞没成为悲剧。而眼前她看著阿亚纳米又再次恢复了死神的那嗜血的一面，更是紧张的握紧手心。因为她必须尊重他想保护她的心情，所以她只能照他说的乖乖在一边。  
死神眼神如同饥饿的人般盯著美食的看著预魂，他露出了猛兽般血腥的笑容说:  
「把我的碎片，全给我还回来。」  
这麼一句话让柔美的预魂率先发起攻击，他细手一挥地下瞬间冒出数根的植物藤蔓攻向阿亚纳米。死神却轻松的跳起避开，还在天花板上飞檐走避的躲开。  
「究竟是怎麼把拉斐尔之瞳的封印解开的?」预魂不敢大意的继续攻击他，也一同问出心中的疑问。  
「很从容嘛预魂，明明接下来就会被我吞噬了。」发言的死神才是真正从容不已的不把预魂的攻击放在眼里看，还手按压著主教的帽子一副有多想维护主教身分般的说话。然而他说这话时，紫色的瞳孔放大的如毒蛇般，杀气也更惊人的。果然一时间他让那些捆住他手臂的藤蔓们居然全都反扑回向预魂。预魂一下子只能勉强躲开，但还是不敌的被硬生生的打向了墙壁，深深的陷进一个大洞。  
「好迟钝。」死神冷冷的对著被抓住的小鸟说道，换他手上操作著藤蔓紧紧的收紧预魂的脖颈。预魂一脸痛苦的拉著藤蔓，手都发抖著，美丽的脸上也流了冷汗。但他却忽然像是感知到了甚麼般，放弃了挣扎，如同陷入悲伤中般。  
「你有个悲伤的愿望…但是即使你得到了躯体，真正想要的东西是不会得到两次的。」预魂这话一出顿时狠狠动摇了死神的注意力，让他眼睛震惊的瞪大，手上操作藤蔓的动作也停摆了。这下刚好被预魂连主教服都不要的挣脱成功，然后他小个子的一个飞速的冲向了陷入打击中的死神。  
接下来预魂的举动终於让魔女忍不住的张口厮声痛呼。预魂一个直手刀将阿亚纳米的右半身，包含手臂的整个切掉了。大量的血花从阿亚纳米身上喷出，和他身上的白衣主教服形成强烈对比，让人更难以忽视。那一片红印在魔女的眼中，让她惊恐万分的凄厉的尖叫了。但她没有移动脚步，因为她必须听阿亚纳米的话，不能插手。  
阿亚纳米被击中后脑中充满了夏娃微笑的画面、夏娃死亡只剩骷髅的葬礼画面、天界长者严厉的用手指著他指责他是杀死夏娃的凶手。最后是陷入疯狂中被黑暗吞噬了身影的他。但那声高音贝的叫声忽然让他的脑中有了其他的画面。如夜空般深邃黑亮的长发、雪白温暖的皮肤、海洋般蓝的眼睛，红润的双唇。关於夏娃悲伤的记忆被嘉德露丝的身影给取代了。对的，那是他的伴侣。他发誓要用人类的方式来爱、来守护的重要之人。她的尖叫声传入死神的耳中，终於换醒了他的意识，他眼睛看到那远处那抹身影，想起了他绝不能就此抛下她离开的誓言。他原本悲凉的苦笑变成了温馨的微笑。他伸手抓住预魂的手，回了句: 「可笑。」对，因为那是不是悲伤的愿望，那是支持他千前的以来的动力。但现在他有了更强大的后盾，所以这次不会再悲剧的。他会找到夏娃的，但不是要跟她在一起，而是要谢谢她教会了他爱。

"所以预魂你就乖乖被我吞噬吧…"对著陷入费亚罗廉回忆的预魂，阿亚纳米冷冷的准备吸收他。  
但这时却冲出了一个阻碍者，一把将预魂推开，随后又有血流了下来。  
「原来如此，你的目标是这个阿。」来人是红棕发的眼镜系魂，他推开了预魂自己反被死神扯下了一条左手，连左眼也受伤的在流血著。他鬼神骷髅的手臂飘浮在阿亚纳米手上，然后被他放入胸口吸收消失了。  
「你们追根究底只是我的仿造品。你们的核是我的碎片，我一定要你们把剩下来的碎片全都还给我。」即使少了一半的身体，死神还是一副压倒性胜利者的姿态发下了豪语。系魂毫不跟他客气的手上的镰刀就往他那招呼去。  
「阿亚纳米!」眼看阿亚纳米又要被攻击了，魔女是再也忍不住的冲了过去，想用自己的身体去帮他承受伤害。但她一抱住阿亚纳米时却发动了由风和气流所做出的瞬间移动的力量，一下子两个人就消失了身影。因为她真正希望的是不要再继续待在那个充满他血味的地方了。也因为她的希望，他们两个瞬间的就出现在休加和柯纳兹所在的兽车里。  
「哇!阿亚糖减少了。」休加一看到阿亚纳米少了一半的身体却还是打趣道。另一边的柯纳兹的惊吓的不知是该对休加的在这种情况下还少根经的，还是对强大的阿亚纳米大人居然受到如此重创。  
「阿亚纳米!你振作点阿!」还没放开抱住阿亚纳米的手，魔女眼泪流的凶的要死的，宛如要用眼泪淹死他般，扶在阿亚纳米的身上哭。  
「乖，不哭。」阿亚纳米用仅存的右手抱住了她，想擦去她的眼泪安慰著。  
「你都少了一半身体我能不哭吗?」  
「我没事的。」  
「哪里没事了!一边都没了还说没事!」  
「别怕，别哭了。」  
「我帮你先止血，身体也可以暂时恢复一点。火速赶回要塞帮你治疗。」魔女用双手扶在阿亚纳米胸口，燃起了金黄色的火焰。  
「这…」  
「嘉德露丝酱你那是!」  
「这是晴之火，有著强烈的活性，能治愈伤口的。」魔女边解释著边专住的火力全开。金黄色的火焰覆盖著阿亚纳米的身体，活化了细胞，促进了再生。  
渐渐的阿亚纳米不再流血了，伤口都暂时的愈合了起来。但断掉的手臂、肩膀、肋骨却无法恢复。魔女看著那虽然愈合的伤口，但却没有手臂眼泪还是止不住的掉。  
「这样能撑一会…」大量的发出身体里的火焰让魔女有些吃不消的喘气著，但她其实是因为心灵的受创和惊吓打击的脸色都暗沉了。就在阿亚纳米要想叫她时，她就闭眼昏倒了在他胸膛上。  
「嘉德露丝!」  
「嘉德露丝酱!」  
「嘉德露丝小姐!」  
三声著急的呼喊声也唤不醒身心被虐的魔女的意识。本来她这样发出火焰治疗不会这麼负担大的让她昏过去的，但因为进入了教会圣地受了强烈圣气影响，黑暗的面都被压制了。再经历了阿亚纳米在她眼前受伤流血后，心理的打击更是大的难以承受。又为了能瞬间移动而发出强大的气流和风也是一笔损伤。这下再用晴之火去治愈阿亚纳米的重伤终於成为压垮魔女意识的最后稻草。

昏迷过去的魔女陷入了内心世界。宁静的黑暗湖面魔女静静的趴躺著，身上的黑纱衣和黑静湖完全的融合在一起。连水滴声都没有的安静空间里，忽然出现了一道微弱的光。  
「马莉亚…」远处有个庄严又柔和的响起，呼唤著魔女在西元一世纪时的名字。不，那时她是圣女，和圣母玛利亚同名的另一位马莉亚。  
听到了那呼唤声，魔女睁开了眼睛，坐起身来，眼神认真的看著那出现的光。  
「马莉亚…你受苦了…」那个男声接著继续柔和的说道。  
「汝会心疼吾?」魔女语气很酸的问。  
「马莉亚…向光明来吧…」  
「哼!汝是想说向天父来吧…」  
「你和天父的战争持续了数千前，彼此互相诅咒、伤害，但最后害的都是无辜的人们。该停止了。」  
「这一切的起源都是汝的天父干的!汝有种去找他，让他跟吾承认过错，吾就愿意谈和。」  
「天父一直很希望你能放下仇恨，不要再跟他作对。」  
「他加注於吾身的诅咒这千年来害死了吾吾数位夫君和孩子们，吾不会就此原谅他的。」  
「马莉亚把你对我曾经的爱也给於天父吧。」  
「吾没有爱过汝，吾会跟随汝成为汝的门徒是为了要看他的诅咒是否也会体现在他的儿子身上。果然圣子的汝也无法幸免呢。」  
「我的死不是因为你，我是为了洗净人类的罪而死的。」  
「哼!那是汝的自我感觉良好罢了，这接下来的两千年里人类为了汝、天父、神造了多少杀孽了。汝的死帮了吾成功的使天父的信念越来越薄弱。」  
「不对!人们对天父和我的信念是越来越强的。」男声开始失去了原本的平和，他慢慢被魔女的黑暗侵蚀了。  
「人类只有越来越堕落和恶，嘴上说相信汝等的也都是骗子。没有人真诚的信奉汝等的。」  
「不是的!人们还是赞颂我们的。」  
「假道学的而已。」  
「不是的!绝对不是的!人们还是有对神的信仰的!」  
「别自欺欺人了，人打从一开始就没有信仰的。古文明的神明们消亡了，接下来就轮到汝等了。」  
「马莉亚!」  
「吾早已不是抹大拉的马莉亚了。吾是远古神祖魔女、人类名字是嘉德露丝，是死神费亚罗廉的伴侣，现在与未来永远都是!」  
「马莉亚你真的要完全放弃光明吗?」  
「费亚罗廉就是吾的光明。耶稣阿，回汝的天堂和天父抱在一起等著看吧!吾会胜利然后上来将汝二人海扁一顿。最后还要放把火烧光天堂。」  
「马莉亚!」圣子绝望的大喊，但他再怎麼呼唤也无法唤回魔女的心了。因为魔女已经全心全意奉献给了异界的死神，今后永不改变。  
「滚!」魔女不顾曾有的情谊，硬是将圣子耶稣的声音给逐出她的意识。  
心中对死神坚定的爱将魔女引导向她所认的光明，她选择完全抛弃平凡人所承认的神子。想到了她心爱的死神，她的意识终於和外界身体连接了。她发现她再次的是睡在阿亚纳米的怀里。她抬头看陷入沉睡的阿亚纳米那如大理石雕刻的完美脸蛋，心中扬起了无限怜爱。下午的阳光让他的脸反射著金光，宛如米洛的维纳斯象般，虽然断臂不完美但却看起来更为完美。还在行进中的兽车里包含阿亚纳米在内都在沉睡著，尤其休加还睡的嘴巴大开流著口水的样子睡的香甜，柯纳兹也靠著窗户睡著。  
「你醒了?身体有不舒服吗?」忽然阿亚纳米关切的声音在魔女耳边响起。  
「阿亚纳米…你还好吗?」魔女惊慌紧张的先关切他。  
「没事的，回到要塞利用再生槽就能恢复了。」  
「真的吗?」  
「真的，不过可能会要一段时间不能动。」  
「我会守在你身边一直陪著你的，直到你痊愈为止都不会离开你的。」魔女紧握阿亚纳米唯一的右手说道。  
「谢谢你如此在乎我。」死神面对嘉德露丝如此真诚的关心、爱心，让长久以来孤独的死神感动不已。  
「说甚麼谢谢阿…太见外了。我们不是伴侣吗?」魔女亲近的靠著阿亚纳米的胸膛，听著那咚咚的心跳声。  
「是呢…抱歉阿。」  
「不，也不要说抱歉。」  
「好的…」死神因应的怀抱著嘉德露丝，抚摸著她那头乌黑的头发。  
「你是我的以曼奴尔。」  
「恩?」  
「是我那里的古老的语言，意思是神与我同在。你就是我的神。」  
被认定了的死神心中燃起了兴喜的情绪抱紧了魔女。  
"没错，被血肉包覆的你、转世的神，你是我唯一的神。比起耶稣基督你才是圣子。"


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 16 (2) 治療

接近太阳要落山前，黑鹰的兽车终於赶回到了第一区要塞。甚麼回报、答应都没给的情况下，魔女就心急如焚的赶紧将阿亚纳米送往特别医务室。她双眼紧盯著医护人员和研究者们的动作，如同一位母亲焦急的看著孩子正接受医生检查般。她一路脸色担忧的跟著进入了巨大再生槽放置的房间，才发现研究人员之一的一位马尾眼镜女性开始帮阿亚纳米脱下染血的主教服，她还一脸相当兴奋的神情。  
"大名鼎鼎的帝国参谋长居然会受此重伤，是遭遇了甚麼呢? 这样近看他真是美丽的男人阿…有甚麼特别的基因吗?真想好好研究他阿…"女科学家的心思和她那宛如别部作品里的性别不明的巨人狂热家般的放光眼神让一旁的魔女在接收到后，只感觉脑中的神经瞬间断裂了。  
"汝敢近吾禁脔，罪当处死!"看著那女人的手在阿亚纳米身上游走，魔女终於忍不住的毫不留情的抓住了她的手，阻止她再继续对阿亚纳米毛手毛脚。  
「阿?」被抓的女科学家一时反应不过来发出疑问声，她抬头一看却发现跟一双如地狱深渊般的恐怖眼睛对上。当场她只能乖乖后退开，不然她觉得她可能会被杀了般。  
「我来帮他!不劳你费心!」神祖气的恨不得对著所有人都下达逐客令，黑暗语气让在场所有人全都双腿打颤，赶紧乖乖做事不敢有异心。魔女恶狠狠瞪了他们一眼，随后自己动手帮阿亚纳米脱下衣服，还一边用身体挡住他们的视线。  
「用来再生填补身体的供给者们带来了没?」一边一位研究者说道。  
「咦?甚麼意思?」魔女听到了这让人有种不好的预感的事问道。  
「人进入再生槽里再生需要连接、抽取其他活体的生命来再生。」一边的女科学家若无其事的解答，毕竟能做人体实验的家伙胆子是很大的，也是没有良心的。  
她如此不把人命看待的态度又引来魔女对她的一个狠瞪。但瞪完她回头看著那少了一半身体的躺在担架上的阿亚纳米，心中担忧心急的情绪又回来了。  
「嘉德露丝你还好吗?」阿亚纳米注意到她脸上一会黑一会白的，关心的问。  
「我…我来给你当养分就好。」  
「不行，你一个人不够我复原。就算可以我也不会让你为了我再受伤的。」  
「可是…用那些犯人的身体来给你填补才不可以呢!你这麼漂亮的不能让他们跟你混合在一起。」  
「黑魔法师的我要接受同样黑魔法师的血肉才复原的快。」  
「我的血肉比他们的更强大，你用我的就好。」  
「不行，我不会接受你捐献的。我要你好好的不再受伤流血。如果你再继续坚持我就叫休加带你出去。」阿亚纳米为了使魔女打消捐献身体给他的念头不得不用恐吓的方式来对她。他话一出终於让魔女不敢再多说，他又觉得她那难过的表情让他很心疼，所以又伸手去握著她的手安慰她。  
死神不明白为甚麼魔女会如此想要捐献身体给他的理由。为了救他，就要用别人的死来换。这是要神祖的她选择自私的为了爱人而牺牲人的生命的意思吗?若是如此她就是比起没救成米卡杰更失职了。  
"原来天父刚才叫耶稣来找吾是想劝吾选择遵从本职阿，但一早让吾遇上死神的也是他。他早就知道吾会因为爱上死神然后会渐渐失职。他是想用吾对死神的爱来消灭吾阿…哼!但吾会继续爱著死神的，而且也不会就此消灭的!"  
放弃自己的神职的魔女，变成了一心只为心爱的死神找想，变的不在乎自己的下场和结局。她只是低著头帮阿亚纳米全身都脱下来，极力不去听后面那些被带进来的犯人的求饶声。在他们都被投入水槽中接上了管线后，就轮到阿亚纳米了。她在小心翼翼不要给伤口又破开的脱下主教服后，也脱了里头黑色的长袍。但当她要解长裤的皮带时，阿亚纳米却阻止了她。  
「剩下的我自己来。」  
面对阿亚纳米的害羞举动，魔女这下才想到阿亚纳米若脱下后这些人全都会看到他的果体。明明她都还没过怎麼可以给别人看!  
「都给我出去!」她一时醋性大发的对著那些研究人员大喊道。那些人一头雾水的看过来时忽然发现他们在多留一秒就会像被黑暗给吞噬般，顿时冷汗直冒但又因为太害怕了脚动不了。看这帮没胆的人跑不动，魔女只好招来风一把将他们全推了出去，像相扑比赛般然后电子门就关上了。  
「嘉德露丝酱你怎麼把研究者们都赶走了?」休加戏谑的看著嘉德露丝的黑暗气息轻易的就把那群人全都吓得想落荒而逃却无力逃。他当然注意到了那女研究者的动作，原本想说阿亚糖不得不需要治疗才让他们摸阿摸的。没想到嘉德露丝居然这麼容易吃醋。若是她有机会跟鬼神们相遇的话…呵呵…连他都觉得毛骨悚然了。

「让那些心术不正的人们继续围绕阿亚纳米只会染病的，滚远点才好。」魔女没好气的怒呛道。  
「嘉德露丝小姐这样不好吧?你会操作再生槽吗?」柯纳兹明理的劝道。  
「接管线跟刚才他们弄在那群人身上一样，看了一次就会了。」  
「嘉德露丝酱你其实是不想让他们看阿亚糖没穿衣服的样子吧?」  
「哼!你也想出去吗?」魔女现在可没有被调侃的心情。  
「好好~我不说了。」  
「来，阿亚纳米你脱了裤子后就进入泡著吧，我帮你接管线。」魔女直盯盯著彷佛一定确认他进入才会放心。  
「嘉德露丝管线你不用帮我接。」  
「你只有一只手怎麼接阿?」  
「我可以的，你到外边等就好。」  
「咦?我为甚麼要出去外边?我说在你痊愈前都不会离开你的。」  
「不行…」  
「甚麼?」  
「你只能在外边等，等我好了自然会出来。」  
「到底为甚麼?」  
「嘉德露丝酱你怎麼会不知道呢?你是女孩子阿!」休加跳出来帮忙。  
「我当然知道我是女孩子阿!这跟看顾阿亚纳米有甚麼关系?」魔女只觉得这实在莫名其妙。  
「嘉德露丝酱你怎麼这麼笨阿?女孩子怎麼可以看没穿衣服的男人呢!」  
「…搞了半天是因为这种世俗老观念阿…」魔女翻白眼摇头。  
「懂了就先乖乖等著吧~」休加这话一说完忽然一个扎眼就被迫和墙壁接吻了。柯纳兹被惊吓的赶紧跑过去查看。  
「爸爸直传的轮墙绝技。你才是大笨蛋。吾可是神祖，不受普通人的世俗观念影响。」魔女细手一抓一轮就把休加轮进墙壁里，最后一句话是对著阿亚纳米说的。  
「你…」死神不知该怎麼去说他不敢在她面前果体。  
「你会害羞阿…真是的，以后要肌肤相亲时还不是都会看到。」  
「现在不行阿!」  
「别像个处(分开)女扭扭捏捏的!快点啦!」不等阿亚纳米的回答，魔女直接用法术抽掉他的皮带、拉掉他的裤子、连最底层的一条都给拉下了。阿亚纳米全身无防备的一丝不挂的全暴露在魔女的眼睛下。  
"哇~想必大卫王当时看著拔示巴的我沐浴时也是如此的赞叹和惊艳吧?是如此的让人欲火难耐阿…"蓝眼被欲火薰染的也要变紫色了般，魔女一步步走向阿亚纳米。被像注视猎物般的眼神给渐渐逼退的撞上了水槽的玻璃，阿亚纳米只能慢动作的看著魔女的唇缓缓靠近著。他认命的闭上眼睛却没想到他忽然被打横抬起，直接被抛入水槽里。他虽然忽然落入水中却还是反应极佳的闭气，结果却发现他能在水中呼吸。  
「被人鱼亲了后就能在水中呼吸了，而人鱼源自於我。」嘉德露丝的声音从玻璃外传来，她微笑的边指挥著管线连接到阿亚纳米身上。等全都插好了，她才坐下来宛如在看水族箱里的鱼儿般。被她的目光盯著有点不自在的阿亚纳米，转过身去。  
「哇~屁屁!」魔女眼睛放光的兴奋不已。  
「果然伤势很重的话恢复也会很慢呢，你没事吧?阿亚糖。」休加被魔女那兴奋声给又唤醒了意识，精神好好的跳回来说话，虽然他额头上还流著血。他继续说道实在很有趣的发展，因为想要向泰德找寻的东西居然成套出现了。  
「再过一小会我那千年的愿望即将实现，将那家伙的灵魂用疯狂与绝望填满直到用这双手亲手将其撕裂。」提到了泰德，尤其他还是潘朵拉之盒的携带者，让阿亚纳米又恢复了死神的狠绝一面。他在千年后终於只差一步就能实现愿望了。他将能再见到记忆中的那女孩，那位温柔教会他爱和保护行为的女孩。眼下他要赶紧将身体复原，才能追到泰德。  
「哇哦你好S~」  
「你去按计画…」  
「我明白哦!教给我吧~」  
「我再稍微潜入黑暗一会…」  
「晚安阿亚糖。」 休加说完后就带著柯纳兹离开了。  
"等身体到手之后一定将你找出来。"死神闭上眼睛开始进入回想那首次与夏娃相见的场景。在幽暗的森林里迷路的女孩，黑发飘逸却又强悍。惊吓之后问了他的名字，然后说他的样子真奇怪、没有表情。为了满足她，他变出了长者最初设计的模样来，惹的她大呼美形，虽然他回答说不知道甚麼美形的标准。之后他帮她带路离开森林，途中经过了伊甸花的花田，被称赞是与外表相反是很温柔的。他还是继续冷酷的说是因为减低痛苦的话想死的人救会增加了，还问说要不要她死的时候漫山遍野的开花。最后她大方微笑著说:  
「但是好美阿…好像雪一样。」看著她那大大的开心笑容，他的双手缓缓从她后方靠近，但再碰到前他就停手了。他回想到了这里结束，那就是第一次他和她的相遇。因为她的关系，他才能学习到爱与保护是怎麼一回事。也因为她的先驱，他现在和嘉德露丝才能在一起。他很感谢她所教导的这一切。他想跟她道谢，因为是她让他才能去爱嘉德露丝。往后他将与嘉德露丝一同共度，他会用人类的方式对待她。他是她的伴侣。  
「哗啦!」一声水花声忽然响起，打断了阿亚纳米的思绪。他抬头一看发现是嘉德露丝也进入了水槽里来，而且她还脱掉了衣服。而让他更惊讶的是她的下半身居然变成了一条水蓝色鱼尾巴。  
「我不是说了我是人鱼嘛~」魔女变身成了美人鱼与在水槽中的阿亚纳米抱在一起。她的上半身被长发给盖住，但与阿亚纳米贴在一起时他还是能清楚感觉到皮肤接触的感觉。  
「你睡觉吧，我会这样陪著你的。」魔女如同抱著孩子入睡的母亲在他耳边说道。  
或许是因为身体真的负担太大了，又或者是人鱼的声音诱惑力太强了。阿亚纳米这次闭上了眼睛后就真正的进入梦乡了。他全果的泡在水里被美人鱼抱在怀中安稳的入睡著。

死神在水中沉睡著，感觉让他像是回到了母亲肚子里的胎儿般，有点飘浮游走的感觉。回归这种在羊水中的状态下，死神的人类身体有了种怀念的感觉。身体的回忆让他脑海中闪过了死神灵魂尚未觉醒前时候的记忆，他做为拉古斯王子被母后抱在怀里的温暖被爱的感觉。但体内却有著一股推力驱使著他要紧紧将那种感情掌握著，那种和抱住夏娃时感受到的同样感觉。为了不让那种感觉再次从他手中逃离，他想掌握他喜欢的人的灵魂，所以他将母后推落高塔。雪风那为了他无私的奉献了生命，对他震撼很大，也促成了他的保护想法。人只要死了灵魂就都是属於死神他的，这就是他的想法，从千年前开始到这次觉醒了成为死神后都没改变过。可是…他遇上了同为神的嘉德露丝。她是他长久以来从未遇过的类型，他所审理过的灵魂都未有过这种奇特的人。她和他相处的态度和夏娃很像，说了不要却还是能在最后让他不得不妥协。又有著母亲般爱护关怀他的时候，让他身体充满了很久都不曾有过的温暖。雪风那种细心照料、灭私奉献一切给他的行为，她也同样为了保护他牺牲生命。  
她神秘的异界来源、自由奔放、喜怒哀乐的大胆表现、无限让人惊喜的力量、服装，让他越来越被吸引了。她有著夏娃和母后和雪风的那种感觉，但又有著她自己独一无二的气质。看著她就让人觉得能飞起来般的自由自在，那种不受制於任何人，连神都不放在眼里的唯我独尊，对只知道遵守长者命令的他完全不同。在军队里的同队两人也是展现出完全不同的一面，他冷酷、不食人间烟火、守纪律规范，而她敢言、剩至连军服都不好好穿的。对於如此宇宙不同的她渐渐的影响了他，把他从新导向了爱的方向，改变了他的想法。他不想再用他以往的方式来爱她，他以往的完美的死神的方式对她却使不上来。看著她光是受伤流血就让他心脏剧痛不已，根本无法动手去拿走她一半的灵魂。於是他意识到了，他想用别种方式对待她。身体为人类，身体告诉他要用人类的方式。这次他将紧紧把握能跟她在一起的机会，绝对不会再次迎来同样的悲剧。在死神在梦中如此发誓著，他的意识渐渐醒来了，而他的耳中接收到了一阵轻柔的歌声传来。  
「拖著精疲力尽的身躯沉入深眠的你，我只是摒著声息注视著。全世界唯有一人，那只有我知道的，毫无防备而让我爱恋的侧脸。若是你与深深的悲伤相遇，你也能让我分担一些就好了。若是为了你的微笑，我愿付出一切。你是我最重要的宝物。(注1)」  
听著那摇篮曲般的柔美嗓音，死神感觉宛如是从云雾缭绕花海中般的仙境中醒过来般，全身的痛苦、疲劳、烦闷全都消失了。身体是完全的轻松、重获新生的感觉般。这或许是因为他的右半边的身体已经复原了，整条右手已经长了回来、助骨也都补全了。忽然他的右手被一只细白的小手握住了。  
「你醒了?」还维持著人鱼样子的魔女马上过来关心他。  
阿亚纳米这下在清醒的状态下才仔细的上下观察魔女的这种模样。她泡在水中的皮肤更显的光滑细嫩、黑发如海藻般飘动著、蓝色的眼睛更是与蓝色的水相配、下半身的鱼尾每片鳞片都如珍珠般滑亮。  
「你喜欢我这个样子吗?」魔女见他目光离不开她的尾巴，就翻了几圈给他看。  
「很美丽。」简短真诚的回答。  
「呵呵…你有人鱼线呢~也算半个人鱼阿!」  
「恩?」  
「说的就是这里阿!」魔女为了指给他看，把双手放到了他的腹部两侧接近骨盆的两条V形线条上。  
此举才让阿亚纳米想起他是没穿衣服的，这样正面的面对女孩子已经全被看光了。尤其她把手放到了距离他那微微有反应的部位相当接近的两边，那样近距离的被嘉德露丝注视著，让他身体既使泡在水里也发热了。内心的羞耻让他赶紧转过身去，却没想到人鱼的动作敏捷的绕了过来。

「又害羞啦?真是的~你刚睡觉的时候我已经都仔细的看过了。」  
「甚麼!」怎麼有女孩子居然这麼不知耻的注视著男人的果体?  
「恩~我还量过了哦~恩恩~非常满意哦!」魔女眼睛又开始闪耀著欲火的靠近他，她贴著他的身体还用尾巴摩擦他下面。  
惊吓的阿亚纳米推开她想逃，但身上的管线却限制了他的动作。他慌张的只好先用手遮住，然后对嘉德露丝说:  
「我已经好了，你出去外边等吧。」  
「你怎麼老爱赶我走阿，被我看到身体就这麼害羞吗?」  
「男女授受不亲。」  
「都已经确认为伴侣了阿!」  
「我们还没有结婚。」  
「死神还会在乎有没有结婚的问题?」  
「难道你的世界里女孩子如此不在乎礼节吗?」  
「现代比较开放啦!不过我是魔女阿~才不会在乎这种事呢!享乐最优先!」魔女继续靠近阿亚纳米，用尾巴和手滑上滑下的抚摸他。  
「不行!」死神遵守规范的性格不准他在未结婚前与亲爱之人有亲密接触，所以坚决不肯让魔女触摸。  
明明身体都发烫、下身那里也反应明确了，居然还要极力抗拒。这让魔女很懊悔，怎麼没有趁著他刚刚睡觉时就直接上了就好了。现在搞得像她是袭击的色狼、然后他是可怜的少女般，角色互换了。她乾脆自己拨开胸前的头发，同样的露出了重点部位给他看。这举动让阿亚纳米惊吓的张开嘴巴，冒出了一串泡泡。  
「好啦!这样就扯平了!我看你，你也看了我。」魔女对他那目瞪口呆的反应显得很满意，就选择暂时放了他这一马。如果他要结婚才肯亲热的话，那这将会是第一次她愿意为了性而结婚。  
「你别气…我不是不愿意，只是想按步骤来。人类是要先结婚才行的。」  
「你我明明就不是人类，这麼执著於人类干嘛?」  
「我没有对其他人类如此，所以我想第一个对你用人类的方式。」  
「唉…你如此坚持的话，我只好认命了。谁叫我就是爱你这固执的这一点呢~」  
「谢谢你的理解。」  
「都说了不要说谢谢的话啦!」  
「是…」  
「话说你让休加他们去哪啦?」魔女决定换个话题。  
「去浮岛F3。」  
「咦?那边很偏远很寒冷阿!」  
「我们到时在要塞外头跟他们会合。等泰德增加的空行机大赛来到这里时。」  
「你怎麼知道泰德他会参赛?」  
面对嘉德露丝的疑问，阿亚纳米举起了左手给她看。他的手上有两条细细发光的线，那正是系魂的灵魂连接线。  
「你能使用系魂的能力?」  
「这本来就是我的能力。」  
「所以你去教会的目的是为了吸收鬼神，拿回属於自己的力量?」  
「正是。」  
「那之前我问你的时候为甚麼不告诉我?为甚麼现在愿意说了?」  
「因为接下来我会越来越离恢复死神的身体更近了，到时候勉得你不明白，我现在开始要告诉你。」  
「你的语气变大了哦~居然说甚麼我会不明白，我可不喜欢喔!」魔女出言警告死神别步上之前休加的后尘。  
「原谅我，接下来请你听我说。」  
「说甚麼?」  
「死神费亚罗廉的我的一切。」  
「你知道因为我接受的你的记忆不完整才要跟我解释的吗?」  
「我认为对你用说的才是正确的作法。」  
「看来我们可以借此机会更深入的了解对方呢。等你说完了，换我也跟你说说我和神的战争的由来吧。」魔女和死神泡在水槽里开始促膝长谈。  
两位神明将对彼此毫无保留。因为他们将会是夫妻，而夫妻之间是没有秘密的。

死神终於决定将自己的过去全都告诉了他的伴侣，虽然魔女已经大致上猜到了。她查过的资料有写到七鬼神的力量原本都是死神的他所拥有的，既然能使出系魂的力量就证实了只要吸收了鬼神，他就能重新拿回他的力量。但为何他会失去力量和灵魂会跟身体分开到底是谁害了他如此的，她就不知道了，虽然她心中有数了。果然是因为天界长者的出手而造成的，为了报复他害死了夏娃。  
「我不认为你害死了夏娃…虽然资料上都说是你杀的，但我不相信。」魔女忽然出言打断了他的话。  
「你相信我是清白的?」死神不敢置信的，千年来从来没有人如此说，甚至是长者都说是他害死的。  
「你是爱她的吧?夏娃…所以你不会是凶手。你只是个好栽赃目标罢了。」  
「…!」死神更惊讶了，为甚麼她能如此正确的说出就连他都已经开始模糊的事实?长久以来所有人都当他是凶手，他也不曾辩解过，所以自己也被影响的觉得自己有罪。  
「因为你的个性就是容易让人误会的冷漠、少言的类型的。所以会发生这种事情是一定的。」  
「…」死神实在无话可说，对於魔女居然能如此理解他。就连他的创造者都不相信他，怎麼她会如此了解他?  
「而且你是不会伤害心爱之人的，她的死亡绝对不是你希望看到的。不然你也不会千年来都一直在寻找她吧?」  
「你说的没错…」  
「你的本质是不坏的，虽然做著死神的工作，但你并不是喜好掠夺生命的家伙。这点跟我不一样…」魔女最后一句话是带著自朝著口气说的。  
「但我现世确实杀了很多人，连自己的血亲都没放过!」伴侣心中的他和他自己认知的差太多了，明明对任何人来说他是如此惨忍的杀了几千人。  
「…我也杀过自己的亲人阿…」魔女无表情的缓缓说道。  
「就算是那样你还是跟我不同，对我来说连爱都必须是把人杀了后拿走灵魂。我是黑暗的，我是邪恶的。」死神坚决不相信魔女口中的那个自己。  
「不，黑暗与邪恶出於我。在我的世界里最初的男人亚当被神造出的时候，我与他不合愤而出走。等有了女人夏娃后，我化作蛇诱骗她吃下智慧的禁果，连带亚当也吃了后两人一同被逐出。他们的孩子、该隐会忌妒亚伯并打死他也是因为我鼓吹他。重伤的亚伯和发疯的该隐都喝了我的血后成为黑暗的生物。人会作恶的本性源自於我，因为神没有给予人智慧，而给予人智慧的是我。而你最早就是死神不是人类，所以你没有黑暗和邪恶的本质。」魔女为了让死神取信，终於翻出了自己的底向他证明真正黑暗、邪恶的只有她一个。虽然异界的死神是有听没有懂，但对於懂得人来说，可是会对嘉德露丝的身分完全理解了。  
「那是你的世界的，我的这个世界只有我是邪恶的。」  
「虽然确实世界不一样，但有人类和神的地方都会有我。虽然我本体是第一次来到这，但我的存在早已经在此了，你在遇到我之前我就已经在了哦。」

「你在哪里?我重未感觉到你的存在。」  
「我在你心中。」  
「甚麼?」  
「当你明知不可以却依然爱上夏娃时，当你不顾一切追寻你的所爱之时，当你违抗长者时，当你的灵魂和身体被封印时，当你的心是自由时，我就在你心中。」魔女游近了点，把手放在阿亚纳米心脏上。  
「你…」  
「我是自由与选择的代表，不受任何事物影响，甚至连神都无法拦阻的。在他看来是逆天的黑暗和邪恶，但在你看来呢?」  
「你不是的…不是黑暗的。」  
「同样的你也不是，我们是自由的，黑暗与邪恶是神说的。这样你同意了吗?」  
「嗯…」  
「所以不要再说自己是黑暗、邪恶的罗，因为你不是。」魔女为了安慰他，伸出手把他拥入怀中，然后轻轻抚摸著他的头发。  
「那你也不要说了，因为你也不是。」阿亚纳米回抱了她，也同样安慰著她。  
两个长久以来从未被人理解，只有被谩骂、唾弃的同病相怜的神明相拥在一起。在此时此刻的他们两位是同样的勇敢为爱而战的自由战士，就算没有别人理解也没关系，就算被神厌恶也没关系。  
「你不在意我对夏娃…?」死神情绪恢复了后，忽然想起了这个问题。  
「我不会，因为那证明你是有爱的。如此千年的爱著一个人，尤其这种感情还是出自冷酷无情的死神心中，只有让我更爱你。」  
「阿…!」死神听到这话顿时心中被一股温暖给充满的全身都暖烘烘的，口中只能发出惊叹声，更加用力的拥抱嘉德露丝。  
「我亲爱的伴侣…」魔女用短短的六字来回应。  
「这以后只有你是我伴侣。」  
「咦?你不是要找夏娃吗?」  
「对的，因为我有话要对她说，就只是这样。」  
「那之后呢?」  
「我要跟你在一起。」阿亚纳米的紫罗兰眼睛专注认真的与嘉德露丝的海洋眼睛对视，如同在婚礼上的郑重发誓般。  
「你确定?」魔女眼里闪过了一丝精光。  
「没错，你是我永远的伴侣。」  
「嗯…永远阿…看来我们能有很长的时间好好的溺在一起呢…」魔女眼光注意著阿亚纳米的身体，尤其是下半身的地方，相当期待著。  
「嗯?」死神没发现自己踏上了一条不归路。  
「好啦~我该去办公室了，既然你不能行动的话，公文我会帮你处理的。」魔女在吃不到只能看的情况下不愿久留，只好选择干活去。  
魔女从水槽一跳就跳了出去，在落地前鱼尾就变成了双腿。她变出一条毛巾擦乾身体，还当著阿亚纳米的面慢慢的穿起衣服。看到他眼中闪过了惋惜留念的神情，她就知道他果然还是男人的嘛，对她的玉体还是有反应的。就这样她心情绝佳的离开了再生槽，保证晚上一定会再回来的。  
但接下来有三个人的命运可就不会这麼幸运了，他们三人很快就要被死神召唤了。不过他们还丝毫没有感觉到大限已近，还全都贪婪不已的盯著米迦勒之瞳看，各自盘算著阴谋。  
==========TBC===========  
注1: 浜崎步的Jewel


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 17. 回归之时  
上方的研究所中，摆放米迦勒之瞳的研究室里有三个人还在做春秋大梦。他们宛如为伍的豺狼般围绕著米迦勒之瞳，恨不得就直接拿入手中。  
「何等美丽的石头阿…」  
「只要欧克元帅不在了，我们三个就可以支配米迦勒之瞳了。」  
「剩下的就只待捉住能够使用米迦勒之瞳的人了，到那时候…」  
三个人都已经开始幻想了当他们掌握了米迦勒之瞳后能如何的随心所欲，想的太认真了都没发现到了开会时间。他们匆忙赶去会意识却正好撞见黑鹰也一同从走廊的另一头走了过来。然而人数只有葛城、嘉德露丝和黑百合这三人而已。  
「喔呀~阿亚纳米参谋长开会时居然没来阿!」  
「这可不是军人该有的行为阿!」  
「黑鹰今天缺席的人真多阿，这样可以吗?」  
一发现阿亚纳米不在场，三人马上就对著 "孤儿寡母"开始一连串的冷嘲热讽的言语。听到他们如此讽刺阿亚纳米和黑鹰的这番话，年幼的黑百合桃红眼变成了愤怒的红色，若不是嘉德露丝边放出安抚的催眠暗示，他肯定已经无法控制情绪的当场用暗徒杀了三少将们。  
「请大人们见谅，阿亚纳米参谋长受了伤目前正在再生槽里养伤，所以暂时无法出席会议。」葛城既使面对讽刺也只是微笑著恭敬的回答。  
"咦?为甚麼葛城要如此明确的告诉他们理由?"魔女对於葛城的言论相当疑惑。好像他是故意出卖情报给人家的一样。  
「哦!参谋长居然会受重伤阿…」  
「可真是难得呢。」  
「这是黑鹰要没落的迹象吗?」  
这下让那三人更是肆无忌惮坏笑著嘲笑到。对他们来说这真是好消息阿，居然在寻回米迦勒之瞳后，最大的碍眼的绊脚石的阿亚纳米却不需要他们出手就已经奄奄一息了。这样要杀他就太容易了，然后再把欧克元帅干掉的话，所有的一切都是属於他们的了。  
「五十步笑百步，像你们这种只会趁机痛打落水狗的不入流的家伙们没有资格来评论我们黑鹰。」魔女本想忍了过去就算了，但因为葛城的多嘴引来了他们更强烈的对阿亚纳米的嘲笑，她终於忍不住了。一想到阿亚纳米当时是如何半个身体都被削掉，鲜血直流的场景就让魔女险些又要掉下泪来。现在阿亚纳米也独自泡在再生槽里，等著她回来。但这些家伙居然是如此在嘲笑他，简直就是在她伤口洒盐。  
「你!」三人一被嘉德露丝回击，就想教训她，但他们才发现他们的身体都像是被铁刺条给捆住了般，又烫又痛的。但真正恐怖的是他们的声音出不来了。  
「以往我都没有对你们对手是因为阿亚纳米在场，我不想连累他。但现在他不在场，我就不跟你们客气了…」魔女这积怨已久的怒火化为荆棘的铁鞭紧紧缠绕著他们三个人。  
「嘉德露丝小姐!」葛城眼看情况会失控，只好代阿亚纳米出言阻止。在会议室门口若闹大了，对现在的黑鹰很不利。  
听到葛城的提醒，魔女才心不甘情不愿的收手了。她收回了愤怒，好不容易才让那三人从痛苦中解放出来。  
「你…你这妖女!」

最后回瞪了这群不识好歹的浑蛋们一眼，嘉德露丝转身进入会议室。缺少阿亚纳米的会议，魔女根本就把内容当耳边风。好不容易等到会议结束了，她才重回新生般，因为她要赶快回去看阿亚纳米。但她在走到半路时，却从窗户看到对面一栋楼的阳台处，有个人忽然掉了下来摔在地上死了。她眼睛一对焦才发现那个人是三少将之一的纳毕奇。而且他不是自己跳楼或是意外坠楼的，而是他后头的希洛奇少将将他推落的。目击了一出凶杀案的魔女却没有大反应，她既没有因为害怕被凶手看到而躲起来，也没有要呼叫人的意愿。反而她只是冷冷的笑著，她笑自己的怒火居然如此有效的每次都能把与她作对的人轻松的处决到，更好笑的是他们三人居然自己先杀了起来。看来不要几天他们三人都会没命的，而且不需要她或阿亚纳米出手。冷笑转为开心的笑，她头也不回的直奔阿亚纳米而去。  
「你怎麼了?」一看到她来了，阿亚纳米发现她神情很愉悦的好奇的问道。  
「恩…少了个麻烦精，所以很高兴。」  
「发生甚麼事了?」  
「纳毕奇少将死了。」

「你没有很震惊的反应呢…你已经知道了?」魔女贴在水槽玻璃上观察到阿亚纳米没有太大的情绪反应就明白了。  
「再过不久另外两个也会死。」死神说出了死亡宣言。  
「恩…我也这麼觉得，接下来会是希洛奇，最后才是欧吉吧。」  
「你果然是聪明的。」  
「彼此彼此，亲爱的你才是聪明呢~」  
「喔?」阿亚纳米靠近玻璃要仔细听听他的伴侣如何觉得他是聪明的。  
「你已经好了却故意不出来，然后让葛城故意走漏风声说你重伤，让那三人陷入互咬的情况，最后让他们三人的死与你一点无关。」  
「果然瞒不住你阿…居然能把我的计画全都说对了。」死神满意的微微笑了。  
「证明我俩智商都同高等，才配对阿~」  
「呵…」  
「你笑啦!」  
「你说的话总是能让我觉得有趣。」  
「真的吗?那我说笑话的话你会大笑吗?」  
「你来试著让我发笑吧。」  
「我如果让你笑了有奖品吗?」魔女又想趁机捞好处。  
「如果你让我发笑了，我与你一同去第一区的名店街。」  
「真的吗?等等你知道你刚说的是甚麼意思吗?」魔女直起了身体，眼睛放光的一副不敢相信的看著阿亚纳米。  
「恩?」死神不理解为甚麼魔女为甚麼忽然兴奋难耐。  
「我们两个人一起去逛街的话…就是约会阿!」说到了约会，魔女变成了少女，脸红的不得了。  
「约会?」  
「就是恋爱中的人类会做的事阿!男女会一同出游去玩就是约会阿!」  
「是吗…」  
「你没有约会过阿…」魔女看到他眼神有点暗淡就知道他一定是因为没有约会过而落寞了。  
「恩…」  
「没关系，我会教你的。」  
「在那之前你要先让我笑阿，你该不会忘了吧?」  
「哼!我才没有忘了!你等著看我一定会让你笑的!」  
「我很期待你的表现。」死神露出了微微挑衅的笑容。  
魔女与死神的搞笑大对决，谁会胜出呢?

"话说我虽然夸下海口，可是要让这个千年不笑的冷面死神发笑…确实还是有难度的阿…虽然以前成功的让许多不苟言笑的家伙们笑过，但对独一无二的死神的他到底该如何做呢?"魔女虽然信誓旦旦的接下了搞笑对决，但她却万分苦恼的思考著如何能让死神发笑。她边皱眉头边沉思的模样全被死神看在眼里，看到她为了他的事而如此用心，死神其实已经在心中微笑了。但她那只为了他而认真思考著他的事的模样却又让他男性自尊得到了满足，所以他继续用有兴趣的目光等著魔女会如何。  
"恩…到底他要怎麼样才会觉得好笑而笑出来呢…阿!对了!我知道了!"魔女这时忽然灵光乍现的想通了。随即她站起身来，对著目光没有离开她的死神闪了个坏坏的眼神，外加含著食指的动作。她一扎眼开始发动幻觉，将自己的外貌改变了。一下子她从少女变成了幼儿，修长苗条的身体变成了圆滚滚的短短胖胖宝宝身体。双手和双脚一样的小小肉肉的，连肚子也大大的。但最可爱的是她的脸，婴儿的眼睛显得更大更闪亮，鼻子小小让人很想捏两下，脸颊更是粉嫩嫩的如小苹果般。这样的改变下，魔女的长发也变成了短短的蘑菇头发型，更是衬托出她的大大头的可爱。面对这如此惊人的变身，阿亚纳米惊讶的嘴巴张开的看著他的伴侣居然变成了小婴儿。  
「阿呀!」小婴儿看著阿亚纳米欢快的叫了一声，和他惊吓的表情成对比。  
「嘉德露丝?」阿亚纳米不确定的叫了一声魔女的名字。  
「阿呀!」小婴儿好像是知道他在叫她所以更高兴的声音尖锐的又叫了这两音节。  
「你怎麼变成这样了?」  
「阿呜咿。」婴儿大大的笑著，嘴里说著一连串牙牙语。  
「你快变回来阿!」这样沟通不良的情况可不是死神想要的。  
「恩噗!」宝宝扭动身体从军服底下爬过来，她趴在玻璃上看著阿亚纳米。  
「嘉德露丝，你听得懂我的话吧?听懂的话点点头!」阿亚纳米著急的弯下腰来跟宝宝视线平行的相确认她是否能听懂他的话。结果只得到宝宝的一个歪头，让他一时也觉得可爱的要死，嘴角露出了无奈的笑容。  
「阿呀!」宝宝又叫道。  
「恩…阿呀是在叫我吗?」看宝宝的样子说阿呀的时候都是直盯盯的看著他说的，阿亚纳米终於想通阿呀是他名字的前面阿亚。  
「哒哒!」宝宝像是因为他终於承认了般很高兴的又叫道。  
「呵…」看著宝宝那真诚快乐的笑容，他被引出了一声轻笑。  
「哈呼…」宝宝把嘴巴贴上了玻璃上，小粉舌还伸出来动阿动的。她贴上去的位置正好是阿亚纳米的嘴巴的位置。  
「咦?」对宝宝的这行为感到不解的阿亚纳米发出了疑问声。  
宝宝见他没反应就把头拉远点看他然后笑的都眯眼了，再一次又贴上玻璃。  
"这是要我也一同吗?"觉得宝宝像是要叫他也一同把嘴巴贴在玻璃上的样子，阿亚纳米有点迟疑的照做了。当他的唇贴上了冰凉的玻璃时，他却忽然感觉到一股温暖从口中而入。他才惊讶的发现原来宝宝在他贴上嘴巴时，居然穿过了玻璃和他嘴对嘴亲吻了。他头一个后退却看到宝宝还是好好的在外边冲著他微笑著。就在他疑惑不已时，宝宝却在玻璃上开始用手图画著。他看著却看不懂她是画了甚麼东西，只得向宝宝投去询问的眼神。

「哎!」  
「恩?这是甚麼意思?」  
「唉!」  
「唉?到底是甚麼意思?」  
「唉~」宝宝用手拍了拍自己的胸口，然后指了指他。  
「…」死神还是没懂。  
宝宝又一次贴上去亲吻玻璃，然后重复了一次摸心口再指他的动作。  
"胸口…心…亲吻…对著我…唉…阿!是爱!"死神终於想通了宝宝的哑谜。  
「是爱吗?你想说的是爱吗?」  
「哒哒!」  
「呵…呵呵…哈哈哈哈!」死神这时终於大笑出声了，笑声震动著他的身体，水槽的水也无法阻拦他的笑声。他发自内心的大笑，低沉又洪亮。他整个胸腔、喉结都因发笑而剧烈的收缩震动。他大大张开了嘴巴露出了白闪闪的牙齿、粉红色的深喉咙，他真正的发笑了。他边笑边用手遮著眼睛如同逃避嘉德露丝的目光般，因为不想让她看见他眼中微微泛出的泪。他一开始还以为嘉德露丝会说些奇怪的话来逗他笑，没想到她居然变成了婴儿后用不标准的发音向他传达了她爱他。虽然早已知道她是爱著他的，但今天被她这麼努力的无声的用肢体来表示给他知道爱实在让他大为感动。他被嘉德露丝的爱而感动的笑了出来，居然有人如此为了他这个死神而不惜变成婴儿也要爱著他。他实在忍不住了，千年以来首次如此开心又感动的大笑起来。  
宝宝见他笑了，也开心的直拍手。死神好一会才停下了笑声，他眼神柔和的看著宝宝，然后也比了自己的心脏然后指向宝宝的心口，随后他也把唇贴向玻璃。宝宝一见他唇来了，马上也贴上去。四片唇跨越了语言、物障的阻碍，紧紧贴合在一起。但阿亚纳米忽然感觉他贴著的那两片唇不再是小小的一口就吞入口的尺寸，而是他所熟悉的香软嘴唇。他睁眼一看才发现原来嘉德露丝已经从宝宝恢复成少女的模样了。而且她还热情的用舌头在舔弄他的唇，接收到她的邀请，阿亚纳米大方的开门欢迎她入内。他也转动舌头与魔女的香软纠缠在一起，用牙齿轻咬、搔刮那调皮的小舌。他的手还紧抓住魔女的头，手指插入那复原的如丝绸般柔软的黑发中，完全不给魔女一点后退的空间。结果魔女却卖力的回应他，也同样把手伸入他的微卷的水蓝发中，还用手指卷绕著他的一搓头发。  
"呵呵…果然用宝宝的样子来传达爱一定能让他笑呢…这下约会是能打包票绝对会有的，而且还赚到了亲亲…恩~太美好了"  
两位神明完全陷入感情世界，就这麼互相激烈的拥吻著。在这麼空间里只有他们两个，他们的身心都只能容纳彼此的存在。就算外头已经因为紧急召开了军事法庭审判了希洛奇少将以涉嫌密谋杀害欧克元帅为由将他压入大牢，而导致他在牢中自杀了。就算如此他们两个还是不顾一切的依然浑然忘我的缠绵不休，宛如全世界只剩下他们两个般。

「恩~亲爱的…」好不容易短暂分开了纠缠不休的唇舌，魔女意犹未尽的呼唤著阿亚纳米。她粉嫩的唇上有条银丝黏贴著阿亚纳米，两人的呼吸吐气因为靠的太近而互相被彼此吸入又吐出。  
「恩?」脑袋被欲火逐渐占走的阿亚纳米浑浑噩噩的回了一声，他感觉意识有点不清了。  
「来爱我吧~」魔女凑到他耳边煽动著，说罢还把他的耳垂吸入温暖小口中。手也不安分的在他的胸口上画圈圈。  
「咦?」阿亚纳米这时才发出了一声疑惑声，但在他能恢复意识出言阻止前，魔女再一次的贴上了他的唇把他封口。魔女为了不让他有机会反对，直接使力的将他推倒，因为在水中有浮力所以阿亚纳米没有撞到后脑。她本性就是喜淫好色的魔物，从第一眼看见这位高洁又不食人间烟火的俊美死神时，她就夜夜期盼著能与他缠绵。先前几次的亲吻就让她几度孤枕难眠了的在夜里不断在床上打滚著，之前和他同一房不同床睡时更是让她恨不得跳入冷水中来压抑那心中的欲望。  
"吾爱阿…汝可明白吾灵魂中这无限燃烧的渴望阿?汝的血、肉、魂、心、全部的一切吾都想吞入肚中，让汝与吾的血肉融合在一起，永不分离。"  
魔女这次实在难以控制情欲了，她扑倒在阿亚纳米身体上极力与他唇齿相交著。因为刚才缩小为婴儿时全身的衣物都脱落了，而泡在水槽里的阿亚纳米也同样是寸缕不著，所以两人的身体是无阻碍的紧紧贴合在一起。魔女用她的美腿顶开了阿亚纳米的双腿，在他腿间给他摩摩蹭蹭的，继续的刺激他。她的双手也搓揉著他结实的胸膛、按压著他的腹肌，弹奏著他的根根助骨。上次人鱼的时候她只有轻抚艺术品般的摸了摸阿亚纳米，毕竟趁人之危上下其手的行为跟BT没两样。可是这次他清醒的情况下，魔女当然不会就此罢手。她极尽努力的拨动挑动著死神的情欲，发挥她最擅长也最被神忌讳的魔性魅力。这下纵然死神再有多想维持婚前纯洁，身体面对如此激烈的求欢也难以招架了。他和魔女接吻时口中吞入的甘甜唾液更是催发他的情感，他感觉全身都像有股火在烧，为了降温他更是紧抱著嘉德露丝的玉体。他的手抚上了那吹弹可破的白玉皮肤，在她那弧度完美的小蛮腰上一上一下抚摸著，然后渐渐大胆放肆的用力开始揉压、掌握著、享受著那手下的美好滋味。魔女感觉到他的手劲加重了，摸的范围也越来越广了，就知道他的抵抗和坚持已经被欲望打败了。沉入欲望漩涡中的死神有种绝代的美，抛开纪律与规范专心享乐的闭眼沉醉著，死神的灵魂燃烧起了惊世绝艳的色彩。就在他沉溺於美色的诱惑之中，却在这时他被魔女忽然从嘴中抽离走那让他神魂颠倒的软舌给惊的疑惑的张开朦胧的紫眼。  
「哈…哈…」毫不间断的热吻让两人都气喘吁吁的。可是魔女却直起身体来，还从阿亚纳米的身体上离开。这更是让欲火中烧的死神一时难以理解的她为何丢下他了，不舍那软玉温香离他而去，死神也坐起身来抱住魔女不让她离开。  
「不准走…你不能走…」  
「再继续下去就真的要上本垒了，你不是说婚前不可以吗?」  
「我…」死神多恨自己之前的坚持现在居然被嘉德露丝拿来堵他，早知一开始便不该夸口说要用人类的方式。「而且还有工作要做阿，所以我不能在赖在这里了。」魔女挣脱了他的怀抱，在他没来得及再次抓回她前穿过了玻璃回到了外边。她很快的捡起了衣服穿了起来，全程都背对著水槽中的阿亚纳米。但她那些微扭动的细腰、如桃子般粉嫩的屁股、香肩、长腿都让看著的死神恨的在水槽玻璃上抓下爪痕。这种冲动跟他以前向往夏娃的那种不一样，是更强烈的一股要他将嘉德露丝按在身下然后…

「好啦~我走了你要乖乖的哦~」魔女道别完就直接出了门走了，留下死神痴痴的望著她。  
"嘻嘻…谁让你老是不从我，所以让你也尝尝这种想吃却吃不到的感觉。再说我第一次可不想在水中做阿…"  
魔女还沉浸在刚和阿亚纳米那共浴中，全然没发现她后头有人跟著她。  
「喔~这不是嘉德露丝小姐吗?」  
被呼名字的嘉德露丝转过去一看发现居然是欧吉少将来了。他看著魔女的眼光闪耀著不怀好意的下流意味。  
「有事?」  
「阿亚纳米伤还没好吗?」  
「不劳你费心。」魔女丝毫没有要搭理他的意思就继续走。  
「别急著走阿!小美人!」欧吉忽然拉住她的手。  
「放手!」  
「呐，你差不多该明白了吧! 现在只剩我一个少将了，只要欧克元帅没了我就是能掌握米迦勒之瞳的第一人选。所以你就抛弃阿亚纳米那种没落的贵族，选择跟我吧!」欧吉紧握著魔女的手，细细的搓揉吃豆腐。  
「你说甚麼?」  
「阿亚纳米已经没有未来了，你是个聪明的女孩应该知道跟著我才会有好处的吧?」他早就觊觎这个美貌的女孩多时了，早就对阿亚纳米能享有这等美色感到很光火很忌妒了。  
「混帐东西!」神祖终於对这放肆的老头发怒了。她的眼睛变成了如有漩涡转动的海水般的骇人颜色，一路直视到了欧吉的骨髓里，唤醒了他深层的远古恐惧感。他吓的腿软跪倒在地。他面前美丽的女孩如今看来却像蛇发魔女般一副要用眼神杀死他般。  
「汝这低贱之人居然胆敢对神祖魔女的吾有淫心!竟然对吾的所爱出此恶言!要将汝杀千刀凌迟处死!」魔女这次不再跟他客气，点燃了紫色的云之火增值出了真实的尖刺的鞭子将欧吉捆住。但对魔女来说这样还不够的，所以她还发动了幻觉，让欧吉好好的历经了十八层地狱里的所有酷刑被折磨了好久才把欧吉给自己吓自己的吓死。看著他那尖叫、打滚、痛苦、恐惧的神情不断轮回著直到断气为止魔女才气消了点。  
「唉呀!欧吉少将居然就这样被嘉德露丝小姐你杀了阿…」葛城忽然从另一边冒了出来，笑吟吟的说道。  
「葛城你刚才一直都在，而且之前一直都有跟欧吉互通情报。」  
「既然小姐知道我是间谍，为什麼不杀了我呢?」  
「因为我知道你对阿亚纳米是真心的。」  
「喔?小姐你怎麼知道的?」  
「因为你是黑鹰的一员。」  
「真是谢谢小姐你的信任阿…没错，我始终敬爱的只有阿亚纳米大人一人而已。」  
「呵…毕竟谁会要跟这个眼睛丑陋到极点的家伙一起阿。」  
「呵呵，小姐说的没错，被他那种眼神注视著就像是灵魂沾上了污泥一般难以忍受。」  
「是阿…真让人讨厌。」  
「恩…小姐你先走吧。这里教给我来收拾。」  
「你要布局阿?」  
「呵呵…小姐你真的很聪明呢。」  
傍晚时欧克元帅收到了欧吉少将死在米迦勒之瞳放置的研究室里的报告。  
「阿亚纳米怎麼样了?」  
「是，参谋长还没有从再生槽出来!」  
听到如此欧克元帅却还是对阿亚纳米表示怀疑。  
"纳三个人为了得到瞳而自取灭亡…看起来像是这样，但是阿亚纳米的不在场证明越是看起来无可质疑越是让人怀疑。"元帅还是聪明的没有被阿亚纳米给蒙骗，反而他觉得很有趣。他相当期待著阿亚纳米会如何来杀他。  
镜头转到阿亚纳米所在的再生槽室，葛城、黑百合和嘉德露丝都一同前往。门一开就看到阿亚纳米已经痊愈了穿好了军服。  
「辛苦你了葛城大佐。」  
「阿亚纳米大人!」黑百合欢乐的叫了一声。  
「是。」葛城恭敬的敬礼。  
「真亏你能侵入放置瞳的地方阿!获得欧吉的信赖简直是轻而易举。」阿亚纳米继续表扬葛城。  
「话说回来您肚子饿了吗?我们带来了特制营养补给果冻。」黑百合闪亮著星星的打开了他们带来的盒子。  
「我有参与制作所以味道没有问题。」  
「…」阿亚纳米面对黑百合的星星眼只有无言。  
「你都没有吃东西不行阿!」嘉德露丝拿过了一瓶红酒味的给阿亚纳米。  
看著她那温柔关心的眼神，死神却只能想著先前那激情的片段。他愣愣的接过了果冻瓶，然后被魔女牵著离开了。两个牵手的如情侣般大喇喇的走著，葛城只好带著黑百合走慢一点给上司一点空间。但他却忽然感觉到了墙的另一边有不明的气息，立刻拔出剑刺出。  
「怎麼了，葛城?」  
「没甚麼也许是我多心了。」  
「最近这附近老是有偷偷摸摸跑来跑去的老鼠出没哦，小心驶得万年船。」另一边差头躲过的卡鲁，微微笑著走开了。


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 17 (2) 約會

终於回到挥别许久的办公室，阿亚纳米顿时有种怀念的感觉，立马就坐回办公桌要开始看文件。但他才拿了第一份文件一看居然发现已经是办理好的了。他接著拿下一份却发现也是同样盖好章的。他快速的翻找了一遍发现所有的文件都已经被处理好了，这实在让他惊讶不已。这时捧著托盘进来的嘉德露丝一看到他那愣住的表情就知道他在纳闷怎麼文件都处理好了。  
「你的文件我都帮你处理好了，签章全都盖好了。」  
「我的签名你会模仿?」  
「嘻嘻…我不会乱来的啦!」  
「你是我所见过在这个要塞里，不，在这个世界里胆子最大的人了。连参谋长我的签名都敢模仿。」  
「呵呵…因为你才刚痊愈不能太劳累阿!所以我帮你都做好了，这样你可以先放松一下。来，我给你准备了吃的。」魔女把托盘放在了阿亚纳米面前，让他闻闻那飘散出来的香气。托盘上有刚冲泡好的伯爵红茶，燕麦片粥搭配新鲜水果，一顿营养十足又无负担的餐点。  
「你很久没进食，先吃点清淡的食物就好。」  
阿亚纳米鼻子里飘入那阵阵香味，肚子才感觉饥饿不已。奇怪，明明看到黑百合的果冻都没有反应，怎麼对嘉德露丝的简餐就这麼大反应?果然只要是她为了他所做的一切都能让他如此身心都被牵动著。在他伸手要去拿汤匙吃的时候，魔女却抢先他一步先拿起了汤匙然后挖了一匙的麦片。她笑著将汤匙凑到了阿亚纳米的嘴边说:  
「来~阿~」  
「这…」阿亚纳米一时不能理解这个举动的意思。  
「我来餵你阿!」  
「我自己可以的。」  
「可是我想餵你嘛~」魔女眼睛闪著可爱的光芒撒娇著。  
「…」死神还是有些不愿意，嘴巴还是不肯张开。  
「来嘛~乖乖的张开嘴巴。」魔女把汤匙放在他嘴唇上摩蹭著，但死神还是不习惯被人餵食所以坚决不张口。见他如此固执，魔女只好把汤匙收回，然后放入自己口中，再附上阿亚纳米的嘴巴餵入他口中。他一感觉到他所熟悉又向往的那香软又抚了上来，立刻迫不及待的张口欢迎。嘉德露丝那芳香宜人的气息又钻入了他的口中让他全然投降的接受了真正的重点的那口麦片。等到他把麦片吞下后，魔女就抽离了。  
「你很不乖哦!一定要我嘴对嘴餵才肯吃阿!」  
「伴随著你的香味我才愿意吃。」死神乾脆不乖到底的要求人家一定要继续餵他才肯吃，为了能再品尝那甜美的滋味。  
「喔呀!你越来越邪恶了呢，虽然给你嘴对嘴餵我没有意见，但这样行吗?你说了会带我去约会的，我帮你都处理完文件就是让你带我去的意思阿!如果一直给你餵，怎麼去呢?」魔女却比他更高明的说出了约会这个诱饵来钓他。  
「今天就去?」死神对如此忽然的安排感到很惊讶。  
「上层的讨厌鬼都没了就没人说你的闲话，此时不去更待何时呢?」  
「你真是设想周到阿。」  
「不对，这叫爱钻漏洞。」  
「呵呵…」死神低低笑了几声。  
「快吃就能出门罗~」  
闻言死神直接捧起碗大口的就喝掉了麦片，再把水果也一拼送入口中，最后再把茶也喝光。他放下茶杯看向一直注视他的魔女，用眼神告诉她我们可以走了。  
「恩~亲爱的你真棒!」说罢魔女牵起阿亚纳米的手，正大光明的翘班约会去了。

帝国中心的第一区最繁华的街道，既使是大冬天也是人来人往。因为要塞就在第一区所以这里会看到军人是一点不稀奇的，但若是一对俊男美女的军人手牵手走著就很引人注意了。魔女和死神在人群中显眼的要命，边上的人们全都看著他们赞叹著他们的美貌。他们哪里知道那是帝国军最让人闻风丧胆的黑鹰参谋长和他的伴侣在约会。  
「恩~首先去哪里呢?」魔女大方挽著阿亚纳米的手臂，俩人十指相扣著甜蜜的走著。  
「去做衣服的店。」  
「咦?」  
「你不是很喜欢打扮吗?我要送你新衣服。」  
「真的吗?我好高兴哦~」魔女兴奋的亲了阿亚纳米的脸颊表示感谢，在这麼众目睽睽之下的亲密行为可让他心脏加速跳动了。他忽然感觉人群对他们的注目礼更让他心中雀跃不已，宛如年轻少年般。  
他们进入最高档的衣服店里，店员马上迎了上来，在听说是小姐要做衣服就请魔女进到里头去量身体。店里的其他贵族顾客们，尤其是女性们全都一直对他投以热情的眼神。当嘉德露丝量好身体出来后，店员就替上目录本子询问要做甚麼款式的衣服和用甚麼料子。  
「晚会用的礼服，再来你爱做几件就做几件。」阿亚纳米先对店员说道，再示意嘉德露丝自己喜欢甚麼就做甚麼。  
「恩…就再做两件就好了啦。两件平时穿的普通一点的花样就好。」  
「明白了，那关於布料的话?」店员纪录著然后询问道。  
「都用最好的料子、蕾丝、花边。」阿亚纳米抢先一步回答道。  
「咦?不用啦!只要礼服好点就好了，其他不用那麼高级啦!」  
「你不用在意钱，只要你喜欢就好。」阿亚纳米抚摸著嘉德露丝的头发温柔的说道。  
「这样太让你破费了。」  
「不会，你就尽管选你喜欢的就好。」  
「好吧…」  
在阿亚纳米的半强迫下魔女只好预定了两套衣服都用上等布料制作的，再加上礼服就价格很昂贵了。但阿亚纳米却丝毫没有任何怨言的付了一半订金给衣服店，最后请他们把做好的衣服送到要塞的参谋办公室收。这下店员才赫然明白眼前的人居然是参谋长大人，但就再他们能多说巴结的话前，阿亚纳米就已经带著嘉德露丝离开了。  
「再来去哪?」  
「珠宝店。」  
「咦?你还要买给我阿!」  
「你说过你喜欢衣服、珠宝、鞋子的，我所有的都会买。」  
「喔~你好大方喔!爱死你了!」  
就这样他们继续前往珠宝店里选购宝石，虽然要戴的人是嘉德露丝，但跟先前在衣服店的时候一样都是由阿亚纳米在做选择的。他直接了当的说要钻石项鍊、蓝宝石耳环，然后在魔女对著镜子试戴的时候，还偷偷的要了一枚钻石戒指。离开珠宝店时，魔女的脖子和耳朵上都戴著刚才的战利品，在冬阳照耀下更显得她美丽。而那枚戒指是被阿亚纳米放在口袋里的。之后他们还前往了鞋子店，也同样花大钱订做了三双高级的鞋子。这样终於逛街买完了东西后，他们两个就坐在广场的咖啡店里休息。  
「真是的，虽然逛街买东西也是约会的一种，但第一次就让你这样破费我真的很不好意思阿…」魔女脸上有著兴喜和害羞的说道。  
「既然是约会的一种你就没必要觉得不好意思，那些都是我要送你的礼物。」  
「那我也要回送你才行阿…」  
「不用的。」  
「你真是固执阿…」  
这时广场上忽然响起了音乐声，而人群也一对对的开始起舞。  
「哇!我们去跳舞吧!」魔女一看就兴高采烈的拉起了阿亚纳米的手一同加入舞池中。  
约会还没有结束的，应该说才正要开始呢!

广场上的天空开始飘小雨，不过这不能阻碍人群的舞。被旋转的数对男女给包围在中心的阿亚纳米和嘉德露丝如同被绿叶衬托的玫瑰一般娇艳美丽。尤其是嘉德露丝，她戴著那设计名贵又做工精细雕刻出来的颗颗闪亮如繁星的钻石所组成的项鍊更是让人目光无法从她身上移开半分。钻石项鍊刚好半遮了她那线条美好凸出的锁骨，但半露的一点又让人看了很想拉下那条碍眼的项鍊狠狠吸允她的锁骨。柔嫩耳垂上的蓝宝石耳环与她眼睛的蓝色相呼应，有种她是海洋女神的感觉。但魔女这时根本无法听见周围的人们在心中对她的爱慕和赞美，因为她只专注的看著眼前那如冬雪般银白空灵的死神。上次的共舞两人是处於心情不好的情况下跳的，可这次不同了，他们两是互相爱慕著彼此的而共舞的。  
「你舞跳的很好呢~」魔女随著死神的带领动作旋转著身体，她的背、肩、手、腰都被阿亚纳米有意无意的抚过。军服外套下摆飞扬，白皙的小腿皮肤清晰可见。  
「你跳舞时真美。」死神看著她旋转时头发飘扬轻轻扫过他的脸，让他吸满她的百花香。对死神的眼睛来说，军服无法包住她那美妙的胴体，她每次的旋转都是更让他心痒难耐。  
「你还没看过更美的呢…」魔女又被转了一圈后说道。  
「以后的时间里属於我的你的一切我都会慢慢欣赏。」阿亚纳米一个拉力就把嘉德露丝困在怀抱中，抬起她的脸直视著她的眼神强势的说道。  
「好阿…我的一切都是你的所有物，皆供你享乐。」魔女也不甘示弱的回应，只不过是用诱惑的宣示。若是别的男人对她说出如此霸道的言论一定会惹来她的不平，但听到阿亚纳米如此说魔女却觉得很荣耀。因为那些都只是人类男性，妄想驾御神祖在神祖看来都是可笑的。就算是那几位半神的也一样，有人类血统就是比神祖低的。可是阿亚纳米不同，他是全能完整的死神。只要他拿回了神的身体就能完全的恢复成神，他就是与神祖平等的存在。被死神占有那是多幸福的阿!  
「哼哼…」死神对她的进献感到很满意，有些迫不及待的冷冷笑了两声。这个从第一眼见到就一直忤逆、对抗他的女孩终於放下一切把自己献给了他。是他的胜利了，这个女孩是属於他死神一人的。人类的占有欲、独占欲逐渐的盘踞在他的心头上，这也是他越来越像人类的一点。  
然而这时原本的细雨却忽然变大了，从毛毛雨的小雨滴一下子变成了倾盆大雨落下。这突如其来的大雨顿时让广场上的人们慌忙躲避，但对陷入情爱缠绵中的阿亚纳米和嘉德露丝却是给他们浇了头冷水。  
「唉呀!怎麼忽然下雨了!」魔女的头发顿时被打湿的全黏贴著塌下，脸上也全挂满了水珠。  
「我们暂时躲一会雨。」阿亚纳米说罢便拉起嘉德露丝的手快步的奔走起来。  
「要去哪?」  
「跟我来就好。」  
街道上因为这场大雨顿时变得很冷清，伴随著奔跑的两人只有不断落下的雨声。他们飞奔的脚步踏过积水的坑洞时溅起水花，商店的玻璃映照著他们的身影。在这宛如空无一人的街道上，他们耐著风雨不断向前，就像逃命的鸳鸯般。冰冷的雨点打在他们身上让他们衣服都湿透了，唯一的温暖就只有两人互相握紧的手。中於阿亚纳米拉著她进到了一座富丽堂皇的门里，然后直接走向柜台处。  
「一间套房。」  
「先生请问您有预定吗?」柜台的小姐见他们如此狼狈的样子有些语气不是很好。  
「没有。」  
「不好意思，我们目前都已经客满了。」一听没预定小姐的态度就差了。  
阿亚纳米一把丢出了证件夹，上头的军队参谋长当场让那女人脸色都吓死了。  
「阿!阿!是的，我马上帮您准备。这边请!」态度一百八十度大转变的服务员小姐立刻快速的办理好手续，然后带领著他们前往电梯的入口。她最后还九十度大鞠躬的递上了房卡，一直维持著到电梯门关上为止。阿亚纳米戴著嘉德露丝坐上了急速上升的电梯，一路朝最高楼层迈进。

「这里是饭店?」魔女好奇的问道。  
「恩…帝国饭店。」  
「咦?是价码最高的能看见夜景的那家帝国饭店吗?」  
「正是。」  
「那最高楼层的房间不是贵死人的吗?你怎麼戴我来呢?」  
「暂时躲雨。你全身都被雨淋湿了，先洗个热水澡不然会感冒的。」  
「为了躲雨洗澡就住最贵的房间太奢侈了啦!」  
「钱不是问题，对我来说你才是最重要的。」阿亚纳米抱住全身都湿透了的嘉德露丝说道。这时电梯刚好到了，门一开阿亚纳米就快步的把嘉德露丝抱起奔向房间，然后把房卡一插立刻就开门进入房间。一进入房间就感觉到一股温暖的感觉，跟外头还继续下著大雨形成反差。  
「你快去洗澡!」阿亚纳米继续抱著她走到浴室里才把她放下。  
「你也淋湿了，一起洗吧!」魔女拉住他的外套想要他留下来一起洗。  
「我没关系，你先洗。」  
「怎麼会没关系呢?你的脸好冷快进来吧!」魔女摸了他的脸发现那冷如冰块般，不禁担心的要拉他一同冲热水。  
「没事的，我等你用完我再用。」阿亚纳米抽走被拉的衣服准备走到浴室外。  
「陪我一起洗嘛~」魔女一个飞扑上去抱住他。  
「等结婚以后吧…现在还不行。」死神握住她的手安慰道，说罢他就头也不回的走出浴室。  
"哼…明明就很想要却这麼坚持要结婚后…好吧…你的损失"魔女心中气恨恨的只好自己脱下了湿透了的军服进去冲个热水澡。冲好澡之后她用浴袍包好身体走出了浴室。一出去就看到一桌热气温暖的热饮。  
「洗好了?不会冷吧?来，快喝点热的。」阿亚纳米一看到她出来就赶快递上一杯热茶给她喝。  
「我没事的，谢谢你。你快去洗吧!」  
「你先喝热的。」看到嘉德露丝喝下了热茶，阿亚纳米才放心的进入浴室去。他进去后，魔女才开始环视这间高级的套房。客厅宽敞、沙发是很高级的红绒皮做的，还有台钢琴。浴室刚才也是浴缸非常大，淋浴间的地砖也是大理石的，水龙头是黄金的。卧室的床更是又大又宽敞又柔软的。就在魔女正躺在床上测试舒服度时，阿亚纳米就洗好出来了。他也同样穿著浴袍，头发滴著水珠，浴袍的开口很大露出了他的胸肌和军人的名字牌鍊。他就宛如是水精灵般、海洋的王者般的美丽、威严。让魔女看的是心头小鹿乱撞，脸都红了。  
「你还好吧?会不会觉得冷?」阿亚纳米一出来就急著关心她。  
「你太紧张了，我没事的。」魔女手在床上挥来挥去，想暗示阿亚纳米一同坐下。  
「真的吗?」阿亚纳米还是不相信的过来摸了摸魔女的脸确定她没有发烧。  
「你才是没事吧?不会冷?」  
「我没事的。」  
「恩…来坐在这里吧。」魔女拍了拍床叫他坐下。他乖乖的坐下，眼神继续专心的看著嘉德露丝。等他一坐下，魔女就马上把身体靠上去，耳朵就听在他的胸口，手还把玩著他胸前的名牌。  
「累了?那就睡一下。」阿亚纳米以为她是累了。  
「恩…」魔女应了一声，但随即嘴巴立马贴上他的胸口的肌肤亲了一口。  
「恩!嘉德露丝!」  
「那…约会最后到了饭店房间不就是只有做那种事吗?」魔女狡诈的说道。  
「不是的!我没有那麼想!」阿亚纳米这才知道是自己的行为让魔女误会了。  
「但我想阿…」说罢，她又更大力的亲了他一口，这次还外加吸允的动作。  
「快停下，嘉德露丝!」阿亚纳米急得要推开她。但魔女却拉开他的浴袍，直接吸上他的胸前的小栗子。  
「嘶!」  
魔女听到他那声惊呼更是愉悦，嘴巴更是努力的吸允著，另一手还抚上了他另一边小点搓揉著。死神的人类身体受到这种待遇顿时是火热充血起来，他想推开魔女投得手渐渐的没力了，变成只是放著，而且还有点把她按压住的趋势。那敏感的地方被湿润、柔软的小舌含入口中搅动、爱抚所戴来的感觉实在冲击太大了。那温暖的感觉传入了心中流遍全身就变成了热火在燃烧。他发现这样实在太舒服了，让他不禁张开嘴巴呼气喘气，拒绝的言语已经消失了。在刺激完他的胸前两点后，魔女继续拉开了他浴袍的腰带，继续用嘴巴膜拜他那完美的身体。先前被摸过的腹肌，这次则被亲吻给覆盖著。一手按摩著他那结实的肌肉，一手魔女开始从他的腿摸起。右手从他的右膝开始往上摸，推开浴袍的下摆开始在大腿内侧细细的滑来滑去。终於魔女把他的浴袍完全的摊开了，看著那根之前在水槽里就肖想了很久的宝物，这次她终於能正大光明的摸著它了。她把右手缓缓移过去，就在她要碰到时…  
"阿亚糖!泰德和斩魂就快要到达第一区了!"远处休加忽然用灵魂的连接向阿亚纳米报告。这下当然把阿亚纳米的意识给唤醒了，他一个快速的起身坐起。  
「咦?」魔女一时不能理解他怎麼不要了，这才感觉到休加的灵魂波动和他连接上了。  
"阿阿阿!休加你这被马踢死的浑蛋阿!居然在我就要碰到重要部位时打断我们的亲热!这是第几次你来捣乱了!"专心聆听休加报告的阿亚纳米没有看到魔女那简直要发疯流下血泪的气恨模样。她气的把头埋在床单里，手还边恨恨的槌打著床。

"距离还有多远?"阿亚纳米恢复了办公时冷峻态度，这次一定会把泰德成功抓回来的。虽然他目前的样子可是前面门户大开的露出了他那健美的身材，他的死白皮肤因为刚才被魔女爱抚过所以现在呈现为淡粉，胸腹上都有著魔女嘴巴亲吻过后所流下的水泽的痕迹。他身上被拉开的浴袍凌乱的有著皱褶，又半躺在床上露出著美丽的身体，加上他微微潮红和张口呼气的动作简直就是BL成人片里的男主角一样。这样的他看在边上浴火焚身的魔女眼里更是饥渴不已。  
"还有一个小时的时间就会到了。"休加继续禀报道。  
"明白了。继续追赶泰德。"阿亚纳米透过休加的眼睛看到了远处的要塞，立刻想出了一套作战计画。就在他满意的探勘地形，思考该如何安排黑鹰人员们的位置时，忽然有阵温暖贴上了他的脖子。他侧头一看发现是魔女又靠了过来在舔吻他的脖子。  
「嘉德露丝停下…」他又伸手要推开。  
但魔女被他挑起的情欲哪里是能说停下就停下，刚才看著他那美人出浴的画面就已经受不了的扑倒他了。虽然稍早被休加打断了，但魔女哪里是那麼容易就放弃的?尤其阿亚纳米现在可是正面全露的，他的身体更是一直在诱惑著她。  
「你跟休加继续说阿没关系…不要管我就好。」魔女把他小巧的耳垂肉用牙齿轻咬著，再用软舌去舔拭。  
「不行…」阿亚纳米把头偏移，想逃离那让他背椎开始酥软的咬耳朵。  
「亲爱的~要专心听休加报告阿…」魔女恶意的吹了他耳朵一口香气，向下继续品尝他那线条分明、骨头挺立的脖子。她的舌滑过他的喉结，把它当作糖果粒般在口中打转。再来用犬牙刺咬他的脉搏处，血族的她能清晰感觉到那跳动之下美味的血液在流动著。她好想就用她的獠牙刺穿那层薄薄的皮肉，吸取那新鲜的甘甜血液。这个灵魂与她连接的死神的血，由她自己吸入口中的话，一定比他捐血那次要更能媲美天上仙人的酒吧!  
「不要闹了…」阿亚纳米极力想挣脱，无奈魔女却死死用双手抱住他的身体，不让他从她的嘴下逃离。  
"阿亚糖，你怎麼了吗?"另一边的休加感觉到阿亚纳米的回应有点怪怪的，出声问道。  
"没事…"  
"是吗?你听起来好像很难过呢…"  
"继续监视泰德!"  
"唉唉~知道了…阿亚糖我只是关心你嘛~"  
"等他们到了第一区外的24区…!"阿亚纳米的对话忽然断掉，因为魔女的唇舌在他的锁骨上肆虐著。  
"阿亚糖?"  
"…到了24区的贫民窟上方的…"阿亚纳米继续要把句子说完，但还是被魔女大力的在他锁骨的凹处猛吸一口而停顿了。他低头想用眼神警告嘉德露丝不要再闹了，却对上一双充满戏谑的蓝眼睛。而且魔女还丝毫不把他的瞪视看在眼里的，继续用力的享用。  
"阿亚糖你真的没事吗?"  
"没事!在旧工厂遗迹那里就发起攻击…"他说了一段下段话又没了，因为魔女整个人跨坐在他怀里。她双腿放在他的腿的外侧，两个人面对面的交叠坐姿让他们两个的下身贴合在一起。虽然因为魔女的浴袍没有脱下而能刚好盖住两人的接合处，但阿亚纳米还是能再清晰不过的感觉到他下面的重要部位被另一个很重要的部位给贴著了。他那被挑逗的直挺挺的东西原本好不容易有点消了下去，这下接触到嘉德露丝的秘密花园又让他那里恢复精神了。他赶紧要移动身体逃离那火辣的接触，但魔女当然不会放开他，这样他的扭动反而更带给两人舒服的刺激。

"阿亚糖!你到底怎麼了?"  
"甚麼都没有!听好，我会在那里跟你们会合的。"阿亚纳米在休加能继续多问前切掉了灵魂连接。没有外边的阻碍阿亚纳米就要真正的教训不听话的嘉德露丝。但他的话全被魔女的嘴巴给吞入，出来的只有呜一声。那股梦魂牵挂的香味又再次钻入他口中，侵占了他的意识。加上下面两人紧贴的身体处摩擦所带来的快乐感觉更是让他难以抗拒。正当他的意识被吞没时，而放松了身体享受魔女再次在他身体上游走的唇舌时，忽然被一阵痛给狠狠刺激醒了。原来魔女又从回他那骨型明显挺立的锁骨上，然后毫不留情的张嘴给他咬了下去。尖锐的两颗犬牙刺破了他的雪白大理石肌肤，深深的穿透了细薄的肉，埋入了血管中。被入侵的血管壁溢出了鲜血，那继承了死神费亚罗廉能力之一的契魂后代的血缘喝起来的滋味神圣强大不已。那天界造就的遗传让人喝一口就上瘾，吸光他的最后一滴血都无法满足。  
"阿…阿…好美味阿!比起以前所尝过男子们的血液还要有神力，太棒了。这一切都是属於吾的…谁也不让…"  
魔女在阿亚纳米锁骨上留下了她的专属记号，宣示著她的主权。然后蓝眼流动著肌饿野兽的眼神的她抬起头来望入死神的紫罗兰眼，嘴唇被血染的比口红更红，还意犹未尽的舔嘴。阿亚纳米看了看那咬痕，红红的洞、一圈围绕著伤口的黑紫的瘀青，好一个被虐过的证据。  
「呵呵~这是我的标记…你、死神是我的。谁也不能把你从我身边带走…」嘉德露丝死盯著她印下魔女的烙印，象徵著死神是属於她的。  
「恩…是你的，我是你的。快下去吧…」死神被和她交合处所带来的火光激撞的电流不断的酥化了他的骨头，忍不住向她投降。  
「你的身体可不是这麼说的哦…」魔女更卖力的滑动她的身体像骑在马背上般的更加刺激著阿亚纳米。让他只能仰头眼睛紧闭的喘息著感受那美好的摩擦。他不自主的伸出手去握住嘉德露丝的腰，把她压低点更完全的贴合著他的部位。他发烫的东西被女人的秘密花朵吸引著，每次的魔女的滑动就带来更强劲的愉悦。  
"好想…好想要…进去…"人类男人的身体不断的对他的大脑传送这个信息，让他想就这麼一个挺腰把他的宝剑插入那无人探索过的小花园里。但在他能用力动腰前，魔女却忽然弹了他那正舒服的地方一下。  
「这是我的报复!你就继续硬吧!直到你跟我结婚前，你就一直痛苦吧!」魔女攻击男人的弱点后还落下狠话。虽然她自己是完全欲求不满，但她还是冷酷的选择丢下阿亚纳米。她把身体从阿亚纳米身上滑开，尽管那举动让两个人都愉悦的猛吸气才能压抑惊呼声，但魔女还是坚持著她的立场把嘴嘟的很高的转开脸不理阿亚纳米。  
死神被这般反覆的柔情和冷酷的对待给搞的更是欲火难盖，他的眼睛如燃烧中的紫罗兰般旋转著情欲，他身体燥热如被处以火刑的人般只能在床上痛苦翻滚、紧抓床单到要撕裂的程度。他就像个毒瘾发作的可怜虫一样，只能自己痛苦挣扎无法发泄。他朦胧的追寻那个能安抚他的毒药的身影，但魔女却视而不见的自顾自的用火烘乾衣服穿回。  
「不是要迎接泰德吗?」魔女出声提醒他该工作了。  
「你好狠心阿…」死神受不住身体的折磨，眯著眼指责魔女对他的酷刑。  
「你先前拒绝我几次，我也同样在你想要时拒绝你。」嘉德露丝从新穿回军服，也把刚才买的珠宝戴上。  
「没想到你居然会用这种方式回敬我。」死神眼中的欲火转为吃不到后的怨恨，如不死心的野兽般盯著嘉德露丝。  
「要报复我就先把泰德的事做完，然后结婚后再说吧~」魔女丢给他一个挑战的眼神，故意要激他更有行动。  
"结婚…对了!我口袋里的…"想起了刚才他偷偷要了的指环。他这才从床上爬起，顾不得浴袍前襟大开，赶紧翻出了那个小盒子。  
「那是甚麼?」魔女见他一阵风似的急忙忙的拿出那个小盒子不禁发出疑问。  
阿亚纳米缓缓赚过来正对著嘉德露丝，然后打开了盒子露出里头那如一颗掉落的流星般闪耀美丽的钻石戒指。在魔女惊讶的看著时，阿亚纳米继续做出更惊人的举动，他单膝跪下然后说:  
「嘉德露丝…你愿意…与死神费亚罗廉、阿亚纳米我在一起吗?」  
这突如其来的求婚让魔女一时为了刚才的事起了罪恶感，但那比不过因爱所带来的感动更让她心中膨胀。她看著眼前这个为爱而放下骄傲对她求婚的死神，眼角流下了圆圆的真珠泪水。她伸出了左手给他，泛著眼泪的眼睛充满喜悦，嘴巴的笑容更是迷人。  
「我永远是属於你的，在此以吾神祖魔女之名、森罗万象之主、恶之孕育者、时空异界女皇启示吾为死神费亚罗廉、阿亚纳米的伴侣。吾的灵魂、每一滴血、每一吋皮肉都是属於汝的。」神祖看著他帮她戴上了戒指，正式用人类的方式完结了结合的第一步。  
「再等一会，我就会正式迎娶你，真正的完成人类的结婚仪式。」阿亚纳米握紧嘉德露丝那只带著戒指的左手。  
「恩…吾爱…」  
「你才是我的所爱…你是死神的爱。」  
就在两位神明举行了人类的求婚仪式时，外头的大雨已经停了，天空中的乌云全退开了。从云层开的洞中，阳光洒落在最高楼层的房间窗户上，如同天上在祝福他们的结合般。


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 18. 虚假的开始

两年一度的空行机大赛如今已经来到了第一区的霍普鲁克要塞，而第一名的泰德和弗拉乌却还不知大难要临头的继续飞著。终於伪装成其他参赛者的休加和柯纳兹追上了他们。正好在泰德行经废弃工厂的路上发起了攻击，休加的一刀嚓过泰德他们直接击中工厂的油槽，造成大量的烟雾阻挡的外界的视线。就在后方的卡斯托鲁和拉普拉多尔要想冲过去救援时，他们也被一群驾驶著空行机的人偶们攻击，那些是阿亚纳米利用系魂的能力所操作的。因为阿亚纳米和嘉德露丝已经从饭店赶到了第一区的外围这里，在如此近距离的情况下，他当然能操作大量的人偶。他手上缠绕著灵线，嘴上有著微微的冷笑，虽然他的人偶被破坏了也没关系。然而这一切看在他身边的嘉德露丝眼中却只能仰天在心中长叹，为这即将发生的不可避免的激战感到难过。她低头看了看在左手无名指上闪著刺眼光芒的钻石戒指，一戴上后那彷佛是个项圈无时无刻的在提醒她既然已经接受了死神，就必须和死神站在同一阵线上。  
"这真是个甜蜜的负担阿…这也正式代表吾承认他为准丈夫了，他将会是次元异世界、天地万物、天使恶魔的主人。他将与吾一同共享最高权力，连撒旦、天父都必须礼让他。但天父应该不希望如此的吧?但他为什麼让吾来跟他相遇呢?"  
魔女的疑问这时忽然被上方的泰德的动作给吓的停了，虽然她的所在处无法用眼睛直接看到，但她的灵视能看得一清二楚，而她边上的阿亚纳米也是透过黑鹰们的灵魂再看的。泰德居然在对看一眼后看到休加就直接跳过去发空咒要打他了，而且身上还带著强烈的黑暗，和那时在士官学校攻击阿亚纳米时一样是充满仇恨的感觉。如此莽撞的行为当然是被休加再次的挥刀而击落，就在弗拉乌想去救泰德时却遇上反跳过来的休加阻扰。后头的卡斯托鲁冲到泰德落下的下方要接，却也同样遇上了柯纳兹来当他的对手。他们两个一同跳离空行机，沿著山崖滑落到一处平台上，两人都拔出刀剑互相对持。  
"拜托你泰德不要再往下掉了…不然这次遇上阿亚纳米本人，就算有我在也没办法帮你逃脱了…"魔女在心中冷汗直流的祈祷著泰德能在未到达阿亚纳米面前能逃脱。  
泰德这时抓著拉普拉多尔的植物的根吊在了半空中，但却从后面遭到雪铃的空咒攻击。听到雪铃要他投降的话，泰德直接的拒绝了，雪铃再接著说要他战斗，这也被泰德拒绝了。随后他自己炸了立足的地方，又继续往下掉落。  
"阿!你这大呆子阿!为甚麼不想办法回到上面去跟鬼神们会合，居然一直掉入死神的陷阱。"魔女感觉到他还是一路落入深渊中，实在是欲哭无泪了。同时在泰德上方的斩魂和休加已经各拿出镰刀和黑魔法的互相较劲著，弗拉乌一个近身用镰刀挥砍了休加，但休加却如幻影般消失了。但厉害的斩魂却能感觉到休加闪走的位置，一个如射箭般的动作将休加的刀用镰刀射了出去，正中休加的心口。另一边柯纳兹也被卡斯托鲁给步步紧逼的就要被打败了。  
「阿亚纳米，休加他们!」  
「无须担心。」阿亚纳米平静的回应。  
「那我一定要在这里吗?」魔女不想正面跟泰德对上，想从旁边设法帮助泰德。  
「对，你哪里也不准去。就在这里看著我拿回我的身体。」阿亚纳米威严的打散了魔女的希望，随后迈开步伐去迎接泰德。  
看著他那迈著稳健步伐的高大身影，如同王者般的强劲，对照之下显得泰德真的很危险了，他就要落入黑暗中了。而魔女只能站在原地，双手握紧到指甲刺入肉里，心中爱死神的感情和履行神职的义务不断的在交战。  
「好像你还有著重要的东西阿，泰德.克来茵。」踏著如葬钟般沉重的步伐，一步步的像是黑暗在包围著眼前娇小的泰德。  
但面对带来如此深沉黑暗的阿亚纳米，泰德却是勇敢的站直腰身，眼神平静的与阿亚纳米对视。  
"看来他过了两个月的时间已经变得很成熟了，就算面对阿亚纳米也能如此心平气和了。这样才对，这样才能有机会对抗阿亚纳米…"魔女对泰德的反应感到很欣慰，在如今的他身上好像有股闪烁的希望光芒。  
「那就让我把这一切都从你身边夺走吧!汇集了这世界所有智慧的那副躯体对你这样的人来说负担太过沉重了。」阿亚纳米继续说道，他伸出手掌像是恨不得将泰德抓在手心中，透过手指间的缝隙宛如像把泰德关在牢笼中般。

「我拒绝。」泰德语气平淡的回答，但当他接著说到为了要封印死神这个灾祸而维系起来的生命更加沉重却发起的抖来。不过他还是快速的振作起来了，他发出了空咒准备应战阿亚纳米。甚至还大胆的跟阿亚纳米呛声要带他去泽雷之地，还说他是打不开潘朵拉之盒的。  
「好吧，这里就是你的墓地。」阿亚纳米露出了一抹冷笑，一副在嘲笑那小鬼的狂妄言论般。死神毫不留情的给了泰德当头一记暗徒瀑布攻击。虽然泰德灵活的跳开了，但阿亚纳米只一个反手就让暗徒继续把他逼退。泰德始终保持著安全距离，也没有进攻，这成了他致命的败点。阿亚纳米用左手发出了系魂的灵线朝泰德的胸口射去，虽然泰德勉强躲开了直击，但右手还是被线缠绕住了。  
「这是!卡斯托鲁的能力!」泰德大惊的叫道。  
「不，这本来就是我的能力。」死神冷冷的表态，随即开始拉紧线要把泰德拉过去。泰德努力的挣扎著，连拥有米卡杰灵魂的小龙都也费力的用力咬。就当泰德快要输了拉力赛时，上方忽然有一击攻击打下来正好切断了灵线。那救星正是重伤了休加后赶来的斩魂用镰刀砍断的。看到斩魂出现，阿亚纳米眼睛像有兴喜的光芒闪过，他伸出手对著斩魂的镰刀用不同的语言说道:  
「停下来吧，蠢货。你不记得我了吗?」  
"咦?那是上层…天界的语言，死神果然是天国货呢…"魔女一听到那难得的语言，一时很惊讶。只有天界的主宰者、出生於天界的、还有晋身上去的才会喜欢用天界语。魔女虽然以上皆非，但天地初开时就已经存在了，那时第一个用以交谈的就是这个语言。后来变成了天上专属的，而且神还用众多语言来处罚人类的傲慢，所以魔女为了反逆神，选择与人类一同阵线便再也不说天界语了。  
听懂了天界语的除了魔女外，还有斩魂手上的镰刀。镰刀像是忽然唱反调了的，重量增加起来，害的想带著泰德逃走的斩魂的空行机速度大幅减弱了。从斩魂手臂中出来的镰刀膨胀起来，还不断的发出咕鲁鲁的声音。这让空行机上的泰德和斩魂都慌了手脚，尤其镰刀还开始要吸收吞噬斩魂。担忧泰德的斩魂要泰德放手快逃，但泰德却坚持要救他。这时泰德却忽然又被阿亚纳米的灵线给紧紧捆住拉走了，就在空行机撞上墙爆炸前。  
魔女眼睁睁看著泰德就这麼落入了阿亚纳米手中，只能用拳头打自己的腿出气。可是被抓住泰德却还在抵抗阿亚纳米，还出口咬了阿亚纳米一口。但被咬的阿亚纳米却冷冷的笑了，然后问出惊人的话来:  
「拉古斯的血缘尝起来如何?」  
"咦?这甚麼意思?阿亚纳米不是巴鲁斯布鲁克帝国的没落贵族吗?怎麼会是拉古斯的?难道这是为甚麼他会说拉古斯语的原因?"正当魔女在惊讶阿亚纳米这忽然转变的身世时，阿亚纳米却继续爆出更惊人的过去。  
「做为余兴我就告诉你一个会让你想用盖子盖起来的事实，我所杀的拉古斯王还有兄弟，而且不只一个。」  
"等等，这是意思说阿亚纳米是前拉古斯王的弟弟?是泰德的爸爸的弟弟!是叔叔吗?"魔女最后的叔叔已经是高八度的音出来的，虽然是在心中所以没人听到。  
阿亚纳米一说完就更紧抓泰德，然后使出了契魂的能力把泰德的记忆封印了。就在泰德终於安静的不反抗的就挂在阿亚纳米的手臂上时，阿亚纳米却继续站著不动。他脑海中忽然闪过了过往他和夏娃的回忆，那次讨论受伤和用双手去保护珍贵的事物的事。他口口声声说著没有重要和特别的东西，但夏娃却告诉他他一定也有要保护的东西。  
"对了，我要保护的是对我最重要的东西，是我的伴侣、嘉德露丝。"思绪将夏娃和嘉德露丝连接在一起的死神，这时忽然想通了夏娃那时所说的话的意思，或许是因为他看了泰德和斩魂之间不放弃、一定要保护彼此的行为而有感而发吧?他这时转过身去看后头的嘉德露丝，但还没看到前，脖子却被跳出来的斩魂给抓住了。斩魂拖著巨大失控的镰刀，脸都黑了一半，却还是要为了泰德而战。  
「这光芒对你来说太过耀眼了…」斩魂吃力的说道。  
「光芒的话马上就要消失了，你们复制品也是。把我的能力还给我吧!」死神早就已经把光芒收入了掌中和心中，对他来说泰德这个救世之光根本不算甚麼。他伸出手要侵入斩魂体内拿回他的核，但斩魂却像是被弹开般的飞得老远的，最后掉落工厂山壁。  
「太嚣张了…」死神对於斩魂的溜走气的骂了。这时没有了阻碍他终於回头看向嘉德露丝。结果嘉德露丝却一脸无表情、似乎有些生气的看著他。  
「先生，我们看来有许多事情要说清楚讲明白阿…」  
「嘉德露丝，抓回泰德…」  
「我不是再说泰德，虽然确实跟泰德有关，但我要你解说的是你跟拉古斯的关系。」  
「我…」  
「恩…我们回要塞慢慢说…」魔女如同要抓坏孩子回家修理的母亲一般对阿亚纳米说道。  
「那个…」  
「恩…你有很多事要说明哦!叔叔王子…」  
那个奇怪的称呼让死神有点流下汗了，但看著明显生气了的魔女，他决定暂时乖乖的安静，等回到要塞他会好好跟她沟通的。

抢回泰德的阿亚纳米和嘉德露丝跟其余黑鹰在距离外围的24区，还不到要塞外边会合了。  
「阿亚糖~!嘉德露丝酱!我回来了罗!有没有想我阿!」休加一看到阿亚纳米和嘉德露丝就欢心的又是挥手又是跳上跳下的。  
「伤兵还这麼活动自如阿?」对血腥味最敏锐的魔女没靠近就已经闻到了休加身上的血味，冷漠的给他泼冷水。  
「咦?嘉德露丝酱，你在担心我阿!」  
「你胸口被开了大洞还这麼硬装强悍。唉…男人就是这样。」魔女无奈的摇头。  
「我好高兴阿!嘉德露丝酱这麼关心我!」  
「你行了，回去快点接受治疗吧。」  
「嘿嘿~话说阿亚糖真的抓到了泰德阿!打算如何呢?」  
「等回去后我会拿出潘朵拉之盒的。」阿亚纳米邪邪的笑著。终於拿回死神的身体了。  
「潘朵拉真是躺著也中枪，明明是德语体系却用希腊语的名字来称呼死神的身体的盒子。看来就算在连希腊都没有的地方，潘朵拉也依然是个惯用名阿…」魔女一听到阿亚纳米的话就立刻高调的冷冷讽刺著，虽然这番话听在其他黑鹰耳中是不明白的，但对已经得到异界智慧的阿亚纳米来说是懂的。  
「嘉德露丝…我们回去再谈。」死神知道魔女火气还很大，对他抓回泰德本来就不满的，这下更因为他拉古斯王子的身分而招来她的怒火。虽然他不懂她为什麼会为了这种事而生这麼大的气。  
「那就走阿!」魔女语气更是不善的说道，随后就自己迈开脚步往要塞走去。  
"那个…阿亚糖…你跟嘉德露丝酱发生甚麼了?"  
"你无需明白。"阿亚纳米一句也不多说的赶紧追上嘉德露丝的脚步，手上继续扛著泰德。回到了要塞，阿亚纳米就算再想赶快找出方法打开潘朵拉之盒也只能先放下泰德，先要跟嘉德露丝解释清楚。不然他有种若是耽搁了和嘉德露丝的交代，他会有更大的麻烦。他把泰德交给葛城送去医务室后，就脖子后滴著汗的进入了他的办公室。他一看到嘉德露丝是背对著他就觉得连手心都要紧张的出汗了。  
「嘉德露丝…」  
「你先说你到底是哪国人?」魔女眼睛看著窗外没有转过来。  
「我…是拉古斯人。」  
「那为甚麼对上层的人来说你是巴鲁斯布鲁克帝国的没落贵族、是被皇族遗弃的人?」  
「那是十多年前建立的假身分。」  
「米洛克帮你的?」  
「是的。」  
「你为何要建立假身分?为何要离开拉古斯王国?」  
「我是流亡的。在我体内的费亚罗廉灵魂觉醒后，成为了黑魔法师后，我父王将我流放。只有雪风跟著我。」  
「果然你跟泰德一样是王室成员?」  
「我曾是拉古斯第三王子。」  
「泰德爸爸的弟弟?」  
「库洛姆、库洛伊兹的三弟。」  
「库洛伊兹…契魂?契魂也是你的亲人?」魔女这时不敢置信的转过头来看著平静承认一切的阿亚纳米。  
「是。」  
「那说来七鬼神也是继承你的血液的后代，你这是在残害自己阿!」忽然想到死神原来一直在迫害的都是与自己有血缘关系的人们。  
「他们本来就是我的一部份，我只是拿回来罢了。」死神对於被指责是弑亲者丝毫没有悔意，反而还露出了嗜血微笑。但当他发现嘉德露丝继续用异常平静的目光看著他，让他收起了他的笑容。  
「…你从甚麼时候开始知道了泰德跟你的关系?」魔女继续用无声调起伏的声音问。  
「一开始见到他的时候，他的眼神和气质跟库洛姆的一模一样。」  
「所以这两个月以来你都在追捕自己的侄子?你明知道却还是…?」魔女喉咙难过的吞了口口水，继续问。  
「他是逃兵，是潘朵拉之盒、我的身体，所以我才追捕他。」  
「这些事情如果我今天不知道，你打算甚麼时后告诉我?你选择让我做旁观者的方式知道这种事，是甚麼意思?」魔女放在窗台上的手开始微微发抖了。  
「我想等拿回了死神身体后再告诉你。」  
「你先前说要告诉我关於你的事，为何这段你没有说?」  
「我只想恢复死神的身分，人类的身分我…很久不曾想起了。」

「你说你要用人类的方式来爱我，但你却隐瞒否认自己的人类的身分…」魔女终於对死神这刻意隐瞒的行为感到无限心酸，尤其在得知他竟然杀死了兄长们、迫害继承自己血缘的后代和追杀侄子，更是让她心痛。不是因为他如此冷血无情而感到难过，而是想到他居然是如此自残自己的血缘。原来她会对泰德有种亲切感而想帮助他，还有对鬼神们也没有反感，全是因为他们的血都是继承死神的血。她所钟爱的死神的血也流在他们体内，所以她冥冥之中有种吸引她的感觉，才对他们都伸出援手。相较於死神如此不在乎自己杀自己的行为，深爱他的魔女却无法如此不在乎。她所爱的是他的一切，不管是死神的他还是人类的他，只是他的本身都爱著。而拥有、共享他的血缘的其他人对她来说也是会吸引她，让她重视的存在。死神的无情杀戮和她的爱屋及鸟精神形成强烈对比。所以她一想到她所爱的他却自己消灭了自己的一部分，就心中痛苦不已。  
「我…对不起，没想到你会如此在乎我的事。对你隐瞒是我的不对。」死神见他的伴侣如此哀伤、痛苦，而且还是因为自己造成的，只能试著求和。  
「我不知道是该生气，还是该伤心。我不是因为你对我隐瞒才难过的，我是对你如此残杀你自己的血缘感到难过。因为对我来说他们也一样拥有我所爱的你的一部分在。」魔女说到这，终於忍不住的因打击太大而脚软跪倒在地，眼泪也溃堤的流了下来。她这一举动把后方的阿亚纳米惊吓的赶紧过来搀扶。  
「嘉德露丝!你还好吗?哪里不舒服?」阿亚纳米把魔女拦入怀中，著急的看著脸色惨白不断流泪的她。他万万没想到原来她是因为他伤害了自己的血缘而如此难过，他不在乎的事却被她看得如此重要。没想到她居然是如此爱著他的一切，连只是有同样血缘的其他人她也是会在乎。不管是死神的他还是人类的他，她居然如此全都包容，真是让他欢喜不已。  
「我没事，我只是爱你爱的太深了，想保护你的一切。」  
「我明白了，但请你明白我是不得不这麼做的，我为了要拿回死神的身体，不得不如此。」  
「我知道…但我还是会难过…因为对我来说那还是有你的存在。」  
「那只有一点点的血缘，我才是唯一的死神，所以你只要爱著我就好。」  
「但当我面对他们时，我却能很清楚的感觉到你的血，我要怎麼无视呢?」魔女抱住阿亚纳米的脖子，把脸埋入他胸口哭泣。  
「你能有这种心我很高兴，能如此在乎我这个死神。但你要知道只有我是费亚罗廉本体，其他鬼神和泰德你不需在意。你只能爱著我，是死神费亚罗廉的灵魂的所在。」  
「这…对我来说很难阿…我把一切都给了你，自然不能对你的一切有所忽视。只要有你的一点点在哪里，我都会爱著。」  
「你真是伟大阿…你能如此爱我，真的很让我高兴。」阿亚纳米紧紧抱著嘉德露丝，彷佛想把她揉进身体里般。  
「吾爱阿…汝真是吾的劫难阿。」  
「你只要看著这里的我就够了，其他的你不要去在乎。你只能是属於我的，那些都不是我本体。你只能是我的伴侣。」  
「唉…你真难搞阿…爱你真是难阿…」  
「这是很简单的，你只要爱我一个就够了，其他的你不用看。」  
「恩…」魔女慢慢的被说服的平静了情绪，乖乖的选择了只爱眼前唯一的死神，不去在乎其他共同血缘的人。  
「对的，你只能是我死神的。」  
「阿亚纳米…是你本来的名字吗?」  
「不是，是来到巴鲁斯布鲁克帝国后取的。」  
「谁给你取的?」  
「是雪风。」  
「呐…你真名叫甚麼?做为王子的时候的名字。」魔女这时决定问出最后的问题。  
「库洛威尔…」  
「那我应该如何叫你呢?费亚罗廉、阿亚纳米、还是库洛威尔?」  
「你喜欢怎麼叫都好。」  
「那我就平时叫你阿亚纳米，生气的时候叫你费亚罗廉，最后亲密的时候叫库洛威尔。」  
「…」死神听著后面的两种情况，觉得若是嘉德露丝生气的时候喊他死神的全名的话会是由始以来第一次会害怕，至於最后一项他却非常向往。

在死神揭发了自己的人类过去之后他才去研究如何打开泰德体内的潘朵拉之盒，然而他发现潘朵拉之盒已经完全跟泰德融合连接在一起了，就算杀了泰德也拿不出来。事情如此，阿亚纳米只好上报给欧克元帅，只能让泰德去接受研究员们的洗脑然后由他自己打开潘朵拉之盒。当然泰德是潘朵拉之盒的事他是没有说的，只有说泰德是拉古斯王室的幸存者也是米迦勒之瞳。於下他就先将泰德登记为辅佐官，然后一切都只要等待记忆被洗白的泰德醒来。  
「嘉德露丝你不要为了辅佐官的事生气…」撤换了魔女的辅佐官名额后，死神自身却对此感到良心不安。不是因为要继续折磨侄子而感到抱歉，而是因为怕又惹得脾气爆躁的伴侣不满。  
「哼…」原本好不容易平息了因为死神自残后代子孙的伤痛，这下看到他如此设法陷害侄子甚至连她的位子都给拿走用去欺骗那目前还躺在病床上的可怜孩子，魔女眼睛连看也不看阿亚纳米。  
「对我来说你是伴侣不是辅佐官，我会正式登记你和我的夫妻关系的。」  
「行了!你要能把这种肉麻分一点给你侄儿就好了。」  
「泰德对我来说只是身体的容器罢了。」  
「对有同样血缘的侄儿这麼无情，然后却对我这个来路不明的魔女左一个伴侣右一个伴侣的，连千年来的夏娃小妹都不要了。真让人搞不懂你到底是有情还是无情。」  
「我…」  
「你不用解释了，我知道你是有爱我的，虽然这种反差让我有点不能接受。」  
「对我来说只有你是特别的。」  
「冷面帅哥你真的崩了，形象变了。你还是连我也冷酷点对待好了。」魔女脸上三条线无奈的表示。  
「为甚麼?」死神很不解为什麼她居然会要求他要冷酷点，他虽然还是没有多大的情绪起伏改变，但起码对她是有不同的。  
「因为你到底是有爱还是无爱会对以后造成很大的影响。」  
死神听到这话还是不明白为什麼嘉德露丝会希望他不要对她好，反而希望他能也一样用泰德的方式对待她。因为他没有发现他的差别对待就等於他是有意识、良知能分辨对谁好对谁坏，也就是拥有人类的善恶之分。而明知恶却还是做恶的是无视了自己的良知，那便是蓄意犯罪。如果死神原本对所有人都一视同仁是没事的，但若是明知故犯就不一样了。对有预感的魔女来说，他这种差别待遇最后一定会被神、天父拿来做文章，而且会是针对她。神绝不会就此放过这个能反向利用魔女的爱来安罪於她的机会。她会被指责是未能劝解死神、至於没能保护生命、弃人於不顾，都将会是压垮她神位的最后一根稻草。当那天来临时，魔女就会被自己的爱给消灭。因为她一定会为了死神而帮他背负罪名。想到这里，魔女只能握紧拳头默不作声，而一边死神同样沉默不语的望著无法猜透心思的她。  
怀抱著无人理解的幽幽情绪的魔女等到第二天终於迎来了泰德的清醒。对自己已经落入杀父、杀友仇人手中还全然不觉得的泰德张开了翠绿的眼眸，困括的看著病房的天花板。看顾的葛城在泰德扎眼时就通知其他黑鹰说他醒了，收到回报的阿亚纳米立刻再次告诫黑鹰们要如何对待他，才让他们去探视泰德。所有人都相当高兴的去慰问泰德，全都装的跟泰德很熟又很关心他的样子，宛如黏上中了乐透的幸运儿般。

「哇~泰德君他醒了阿!早上好，吃苹果糖吗?」笑的如灿烂阳光般的休加手上抱著一大包装满各类糖果的纸袋。  
「少左请您保持安静千万不要忘了!」柯纳兹虽然训斥著休加但面对泰德时却是柔和关怀的态度。  
「泰德你撞到头了?想不到你还真迟钝!」黑百合欢乐如小兔子般的跳著趴到病床上看著泰德，后方哈鲁赛却出言提醒他踩到点滴了。  
可怜的泰德才一醒来就被这麼多人包围著早就被吓的一愣一愣的满脸的汗滴，手还紧紧抱著个枕头挡在胸前。看著那精神无法负荷、过度惊吓的小老鼠，让原身为蛇的魔女都觉得很同情可怜了。  
"这帮家伙还真会演阿…乾脆都给颁座小金人好了。"看著这帮人明明根本不在乎泰德的却装出来一表的热情实在让魔女也觉得心寒无语。先前同样失忆过得她所得到的待遇虽然也是好的，但那可是较为真诚的关心表现。对比泰德的假象差很大，虽然泰德察觉不出来。  
"真是的，居然这麼容易就相信了别人说的，孩子你这样不行阿…"看著泰德就乖乖的听著葛城的解释接受了自己是黑鹰的一员更是让魔女要对他的天真吐血。明明休加再重复黑鹰这词时的表情说有多贼多诡异都有，偏偏泰德就是没发现。就连听到阿亚纳米的名字也没有出现一点生气愤怒的情感，竟然连身体都这样没记忆了，真的让魔女只能捂脸摇头。  
「阿亚纳米是谁?」泰德平静缓慢的问出。  
"为什麼你可以连身体的记忆都没有了阿?只是心灵的记忆没了，但身体还是会对某些事物有反应的阿! 难道是对阿亚纳米的怨恨只有那麼少吗?"魔女实在是被泰德的反应弄的无法置信。  
「要从那里开始解释吗?」其余黑鹰们一听泰德居然连阿亚纳米都不记得了也是很惊讶的大叫，但那也是早先就知道的搭配好的反应。他们立刻开始七嘴八舌的跟泰德说阿亚纳米是参谋长也是他的上司。最后他们居然说嘉德露丝来了就是要带他去见参谋长，就叫泰德赶紧穿好军服去报到。  
"哼…看来阿亚纳米是知道我会不愿陪演所以才让他们硬要逼我帮忙呢…"魔女可是把黑鹰们对著她不断扎眼示意的眼神看的很清楚，不得以只好带著泰德走了。  
「那个…你也是黑鹰的吗?」泰德跟了一段路后终於对著刚才都没说话的魔女发问了。  
「算是吧…」魔女给了模糊的答案，因为正式来说她被除籍了所以不算，但她却还是留在黑鹰工作。  
泰德得到了这个答案却也没有继续追问，因为他本就是对不熟悉的人缺乏好奇心的人，所以他就安静的跟著这位很漂亮的人走著。到达了黑鹰办公室的门前，魔女就让泰德自己进去面对阿亚纳米，因为她可没办法再忍受亲眼看著阿亚纳米的欺骗泰德的演戏。就算她离远了办公室也能清楚的从空气中的音波震动感知到阿亚纳米和泰德的谈话。阿亚纳米也是第一句就先确认泰德是否真的甚麼都不记得了，在得知泰德确实甚麼都不知道就把工作记事本给了他。丝毫不对泰德因为他的寒冰般冷酷的态度感到不适应而有任何回应，就连泰德在看了工作内容后而觉得有难度和不解阿亚纳米也连头都不抬一下的继续办公。之所以如此是为了做给魔女看得，在魔女没有一同进入办公室时阿亚纳米就知道他一定还是惹的她不快，所以铁了心的对泰德冷。就当他在想还是要再跟嘉德露丝讲明白时，休加和柯纳兹却来了。被忽然冒出的休加的戳脸行为给吓得抖了几下的泰德很庆幸他是要被带走去自己房间的。此时却忽然被阿亚纳米直呼了全名。  
「是…」他转过头去回应，却是面对剑的一个亮影和金属声。他的咽喉被阿亚纳米直挺挺的用剑指著。但他却丝毫没有紧张或抵抗的意思反而还淡定的问了阿亚纳米有甚麼事。此举看在阿亚纳米眼里很是满意，只是单纯的封印记忆居然就能把这一直反抗他的小鬼变的如此乖巧。对此阿亚纳米嘴角微微上翘的说了「这样很好。」  
如此一来他就能百分百确定泰德已经完全变成了听他话的魁儡。他微笑底下的心中对著泰德是不屑的，对那碧绿的平淡和无知感到耻笑。因为在第一次就同样咽喉被剑指著的嘉德露丝却是展现另外一番的沉稳的从容不迫。就算同样失忆却也会继续对他有感应。嘉德露丝跟他相处的一切都比泰德历经同样时还要吸引他。就算两个人都有相似处，但却只有嘉德露丝能带给他新奇的感受。  
"嘉德露丝你不需要感到不快，因为只有你才能让我有特别的感受。就算是泰德克来茵也无法与知相比…"死神在对比了泰德跟嘉德露丝的同情形下的反应后，更是心意已决的只愿意对魔女好。  
他无法预见这往后会因为泰德而害了他所珍视的嘉德露丝。

确实的等到泰德已经走远了，嘉德露丝才折返回到黑鹰办公室。一进到里头就发现休加和阿亚纳米都在等著她。休加一看到她就眼神闪著坏坏的光靠了过来，显然是以为嘉德露丝是因为嫉妒泰德取代了参谋长辅佐的位置。  
「嘉德露丝酱你怎麼都不跟泰德互动呢?是在因为失去了辅佐官位置而生气吗?」休加边说边仔细观察著面孔异常冷淡的嘉德露丝，想看她是否会因为听到情敌泰德的名字而有甚麼反应。但很可惜，千百年来能够不被潮汐相处的人们察觉内心情绪的魔女可不是会因为这样就漏馅了。再说了，她根本就没有嫉妒泰德，而是在忧郁这接下去显而易见的后果。  
「有你们这帮演技精湛的人在，哪里还需要我加入洗脑泰德的行列呢?」魔女虽然没有表情变化，但说出来的话可是讽刺意味浓厚。她对著休加翻了个白眼就继续整理文件。然而她从进来之后都没有看去阿亚纳米的方向一眼过，这个举动更是被休加解读是对阿亚纳米不满，他一点都不相信嘉德露丝会这麼平淡。  
「泰德刚才还被阿亚糖称赞了喔~只不过是没有躲开阿亚糖的剑就得到了这样很好的称赞呢!」休加继续的想刺激嘉德露丝爆发情绪，故意说出了嘉德露丝也同样有过的经历但却没有得到同样的称赞。他蓝眼闪动著精光，非要硬逼嘉德露丝。  
「他是他，我是我，没有相干。」魔女现在更是连眼睛都不抬的就直接丢了这句。  
"嘿~嘉德露丝酱真是不动如山阿…但能继续到甚麼地步呢?"休加还不打算放弃。  
「下午三点的时候泰德会去接受放入米迦勒之瞳的实验，嘉德露丝酱你濒临死亡边缘所换来的米迦勒之瞳要再度回到泰德体内了，这样嘉德露丝酱你为阿亚糖所做的都…」休加的话到这忽然说不完了，最后的「白费了。」的字无法说出口，因为他的咽喉被魔女的黑长指甲直指著如一只黑箭般对著他。  
「…汝是存心要激怒吾的吗?既然如此现在这样汝可满意了。」魔女低沉的问著脸上开始冒汗的休加，她忍了两次到了三次就不再宽容了。她抬起旋转著杀意的眼眸瞪著缓缓举双手做投降姿势的休加，指甲丝毫没有要收回的打算。她虽然想相信阿亚纳米只是单纯的假戏欺骗泰德而已，但心中却一直有个不详的预感。在这麼下去阿亚纳米只会离她越来越远，他越是追寻著死神的身体就越让魔女感知到最后一定不会有好结局的。就算能成功拿回身体，她所爱的阿亚纳米会不在了，她有种死神会消失的预感。神对她所降下的诅咒一定会加注到阿亚纳米身上的，然后就让他跟她历代的先夫们般早早离开她。想到这里她就无法再忍住悲伤的情绪。  
「嘉德露丝住手。」一旁的阿亚纳米这时终於出言阻止了情绪被一触激发的魔女。他本来一直在仔细观看嘉德露丝有无怒气，原本以为是真的很平静没想到这下给休加闹的抓狂了。他一把丢下手中的钢笔，赶忙过来安抚就要刺死休加的魔女。他握紧那长出吓人指甲的小手，拉著远离了休加，然后用一记眼刀告诉休加快滚。  
"呀~阿亚糖也生气了!看来玩笑就到这了。"休加眼看闯出大祸了再不走连阿亚纳米都要拔剑来刺他了才赶紧开溜。  
在休加飞速逃离办公室后，阿亚纳米才试著轻点在握著魔女的手上施力想让她对他说话。  
「放手。」结果得到的是这麼一句话。魔女用头发把脸挡住了，但还是能看到她却是紧咬著嘴唇的样子。尤其还能从那只被握著的手上感觉到她在发抖。  
「你不要生气，对我来说只有你是重要的。对泰德的都是不得不做的，为了拿回我的身体。」阿亚纳米感受到她的不安和不稳只能好言相劝对她解释著。  
「说了没有生气的。」  
「那你看著我说。」  
「…不要。」魔女把脸转的更开。  
死神一个眯眼就直接伸手去握住嘉德露丝的下巴把脸拉了回来，一个转头让她遮脸的头发被甩开了，露出了眼泪汪汪的蓝眼。一下子被阿亚纳米看到了，她更气愤的所幸闭上眼睛就是不看他。


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 18 (2) 血交融

「你不相信我给你的戒指吗?」阿亚纳米继续想唤回她的信任，提出了那枚在她手指上发光闪耀的永恒之爱的象徵。  
「…不是那个原因…也不是因为泰德…而是你若执意追寻身体的话，终究会使我们分离的，我是因为这样才难过的。」魔女哽咽的说出了理由。被提到手上那枚戒指的事更让她感到对未来的恐惧，对那个没有阿亚纳米的未来感到惧怕。  
「不会的，你不需要为了我恢复成死神后的事胡思乱想，我是不会与你分离的。这次绝对不会像夏娃和雪风那样让你从我身边分开的。」  
「你错了!我不是说我会离开你，是你会从我身边消失的。我一直有个预感你恢复死神的身体后就会消失。」  
"甚麼!她难道是预知我会被镰刀给砍中而回归虚无吗?不对!绝不会有这个未来的。"明白了魔女是预知了他会受了镰刀的攻击而消亡，死神很是惊讶也不可置信。虽然知道她拥有预言未来的能力但先前的几次他都没有放在心上或追问她到底能看到甚麼。  
「不!不会的!不管你看到了甚麼那都不会是我们的未来!」得知可能会发生的未来的噩耗，阿亚纳米却还是极力否定。可是这下就连他的语气也充满了焦虑和不安，纵然他想用他胸膛来安抚嘉德露丝，但他自己的心跳却也是狂乱无章的跳动著。本就已经忧郁担忧的魔女这下被外表强装镇定、内心却也被影响的阿亚纳米抱住根本是更伤心欲绝了。她听著那慌乱的心跳声就知道死神是知道她在说甚麼的，他是真的有可能会消失的。果然她所惧怕的未来是会成真的。还有最初还没遇见他前所做的那个梦也会成真的，她会死在他怀里的那个梦。若只是她死但阿亚纳米能继续留下来她是不会那麼悲伤的，只要阿亚纳米还能继续存在著就好了。若是在她死后他也消失的话，她就无法平淡面对了。无论如何一定要避免这个未来，就算她神魂神位皆失，也要让阿亚纳米留下。绝对不会让天界有机会收回阿亚纳米。  
「没错…那不是吾等的未来…绝对不会迎来那种未来…哪怕是要吾用神魂来交换也要阻止那个未来。」与其陷入对未来的恐惧，还不如下定决心要如何应对未来。把原本的悲伤和忧郁转为动力，魔女从心振作起来。这一切都是神和天界的阴谋，为了要消灭神祖的她和死神。绝对不能让天父得逞，魔女一定会保护死神的，他休想动阿亚纳米一根头发。  
「恩?」死神有些不明白怎麼嘉德露丝的态度忽然转变了。  
「甚麼事都没有了，你就专心拿回你的身体就好。」  
"后果都由吾来承担，若是要消失的话只要吾消失就够了。汝会永恒不灭的，吾所挚爱的死神。汝会继承吾的生命和神力，代替吾存在著…"在心中立下了决策的魔女不再悲愤。如果神使得她和死神相遇的目的是消灭她的话，她如今愿意乖乖照著他的计画被消灭。但神同样也想消灭死神，魔女很确定。冠上莫须有的罪名、分裂了他的身体和灵魂、流放了千年、一直孤独的迷失在黑暗中、始终得不到爱、也不了解爱之意，他对死神所做的一切魔女都刻在心脏上，然后等著那一日她消亡时能跟神见面时要加倍奉还。如今阿亚纳米就只要专注於找回他的身体就好了，神会给予的责备、不详的未来都不会降临在他身上。如果两个人其中有一个要消失的话，那只要她消失就好了。只要死神能继续存在就好了。  
"吾会守护汝的，守护死神的汝。为了能回归为死神，汝就去追寻吧!今后不管汝做甚麼，吾都不会阻拦汝的。"  
「嘉德露丝你怎麼…」阿亚纳米要发问，却没能问完，因为魔女颠起了脚尖用吻堵住了他的嘴。那是个有著能压垮人般袭卷著狂爆气息的占有欲满点的亲吻，不过与其说那是亲吻到不如说是种发泄。那是预知了悲伤未来后而由始以来第一次陷入了恐慌的魔女在宣泄这绝望的爱。从一开始的忧心和苦恼到恐惧发抖最后又化为对抗的勇气和毅力。魔女决定不再企图纠正死神偏差的待遇行为，而是让他放手去做，然后由她来替他承担罪孽。天父想让他们两个都被消灭是不可能的因为神祖的她将会背负死神的罪，让无罪的死神得以永恒长存。而她也会永恒存在於死神的心中和身体里。  
"未来的路已经很清楚了，吾所预见的梦将成为唯一的未来。就算是蓄意伤害自己的血亲又有何问题?反正吾也同样做过。那不是罪孽，死神是不会有罪孽的，全部都会由吾抹去。"  
亲吻已经变成了征服，阿亚纳米所熟悉的软嫩销魂的小舌如今却像战场上带著强势意味突袭的军队般在他口中肆虐。这个彷佛在打入魔女的烙印般的汹涌的吻让阿亚纳米始终无法逃离。他的舌无法躲避，只能乖乖的屈服被交缠在一起。但其实他也不想反抗或逃离，反而很高兴嘉德露丝用这个方法来转移了他的不安，他接受了用这个方法来平复心中的慌乱。他能感觉到嘉德露丝藉由这个吻来传达给他的意思，死神的所有权是属於她的。陷入了惧怕未来中的阿亚纳米只顾著吸取那能安定他情绪的香气，而没有注意到随著唾液一同被他贪婪的吞噬入胃的还有著另一股他熟悉的滋味。伴随著透明的液体被死神吸收的就是魔女的血。嘉德露丝自己咬破了自己的舌头，利用无法抗拒的霸道的进击的舌将源始祖的血送入了死神口中。不像上次那样只让他尝了一点而已，这次是一滴一滴的滴入、融合到他身体里。那承载著神祖无边无际的压倒森罗万象的一切能力，横跨所有时空、异世界、次元的至高无上的睿智，还有对死神忠贞不渝的爱全都与彼岸花般红艳的血液一同与死神结合在一起。魔女紧紧搂住阿亚纳米纤细的脖子，手指卷著他帽子下的水蓝发，连接心脏的无名指上的钻石在发丝间闪烁的如希望、如未来、如眼泪。这次死神正式的被魔女餵他喝下了那珍贵高贵的血，往后魔女将永远存在於他的体内。与血伴随著一同流入的还有一丝绝望悲痛的意味。

滴滴血珠慢慢渗透入阿亚纳米的人类身体，比起他的体温来说更为温暖的、炙热的血化作沙漠中的绿洲清泉滋润著他的肉体。细胞、骨髓、肌肉、大脑的深处全身的每处都被原始的神祖的至高无上的血液给渗入，完全的接受了浓缩了千万年的生命的魔幻血液。有过先前的浅尝一口的经验后，阿亚纳米就没有像上次一样轻易的昏倒了。其实也是因为他已经和魔女有多次的接吻，唇齿相交中他已经吸取了同样珍贵的魔女的体液，已经越来越让魔女融入了。虽然他曾断然的拒绝贪图魔女的血，可如今当他再次饮下时却发现那滋味是如此的美妙。他无法抗拒身体对魔女鲜血的渴望，他越喝越觉得无法满足。他已经完全了吸血鬼、血族的血的结合，已经脱离人类的境界了。尤其他所饮下的是创造血族的魔女的血，他成为了如传说中的该隐和亚伯般的同程度。但也由於魔女也有喝下他的血，所以他是魔女的隶属，地位与其同等为最高支配者。黑暗世界的妖魔鬼怪、魁魅魍魉的君王诞生了。这是一场受洗，是晋身也是堕落。  
渐渐的阿亚纳米不再只是被动的任由嘉德露丝在他口中压制他，他心中燃起了对更多鲜血的饥渴。他重振起来抢回了攻势，逼退了魔女的小舌，一路探入了那芳香迷人的小嘴中。颗颗圆白的如珍珠般的牙齿被入侵的阿亚纳米给一一铺盖过，两侧的柔嫩的湿润的内壁的肉当然也无法幸免於被舌尖上下滑过，上面一格格的小凹槽也同样落入了阿亚纳米的侵占。他的双手也反过来插入魔女那头黑丝绸般滑顺的发中，修长的手指纠缠著卷曲著那从尚未见到她前就离他遥不可及的顽劣发丝，现在确实的被他收入掌心中了。扣住嘉德露丝的头不让她能有逃离的机会，学习力高强的死神完整的反压制了他的接吻老师，他从原先的一开始的不熟练到如今这次的壮大胆子的进攻证明了他已经技高一筹了。人类男性的本能觉醒了，再加上那魔魅的血液的催化更让他扑天盖地的袭卷、追逐著那刚才还在他口中撒野的灵巧软舌。做为人类三十几年来、死神千年以来，他从未体验过这种彷佛大脑中枢都要融化的快乐，身体从未如此雀跃著、渴望著、贪图著、饥渴著。原先对夏娃的执著是心灵、灵魂的执念。但只要看到嘉德露丝的唇他就无法控制身体的冲动，每一次的亲吻都带给他无限的享受。被激发出来的欲望驱使著他继续贪婪的吸允魔女嘴中的蜜汁，如同想饮尽那让他身体燥热难耐的汁液。此时的他比起血族的始祖还要更像贪得无厌的吸血鬼。沉浸於采花蜜的他没有意识到他自己的犬牙也像魔女那样伸长长出来了，也没有注意到他不只是夺取了亲吻的主导权，还自己主动的在吸允著血液。  
"好美味阿…多麼香甜的味道…还想要更多…"脱离了人类做为血族初次觉醒的阿亚纳米燃起了对血的渴望，他正追求著他伴侣、母亲的血。只是他丝毫不知道他的罪孽又更加深重了，因为对神来说吸血食人肉是最大忌。他已经被魔女给戴上了不归路了，他也成为了逆天反神的代表、罪恶的象徵。  
"呵呵…喜欢吗?吾的血…吸食处子的吾的血汝可是头一个阿…"魔女大方欢迎他如此急切的索求著她的血，因为他已经是她的孩子了，造就他的母亲自然要好好餵饱他才行。魔女毫不克制阿亚纳米，任由他纠缠著她的舌不断馋食著她的血。就算阿亚纳米为了更方便的满足他的饥渴自己用尖牙咬破了她的舌，她也不觉得痛，只是更放纵他。  
"边热吻边被人吸血真是奇特的经验阿…阿~好陶醉、好沉醉阿…不要停…"魔女第一次体验到被血族吸食血液时的那种让人会上瘾的麻痹感，全身都无法动弹的只能乖乖的任由阿亚纳米肆虐著。就算她脸色开始发白、失去血色、身体也软绵绵的、脚也站不稳了、大脑意识也模糊不清了，魔女还是继续让阿亚纳米吸血。  
"吾的一切都是属於汝的，吾爱…"魔女完全的瘫倒在阿亚纳米的怀里，唇舌始终没有分开著。

「所以为什麼会变成这样阿!?」瓦杰特一声气急败坏的大吼道，它转头狠狠瞪了后面坐著的阿亚纳米。  
「我…也不知道…等回过神来就…」阿亚纳米正坐在椅子上坐得直挺挺的，但面对瓦杰特的质疑，他也是无奈的辩解著。他是真的是不知道怎麼会变成现在这种情形。  
「你就是罪魁祸首还敢说不知道!看看你干了甚麼好事!」才不轻易就饶过这个讨人厌的死神，瓦杰特继续骂道。  
「不要…骂…吾的伴侣…」躺在一边床上的魔女有气无力的开口制止。  
「主人您都成这样了还坦护他!一定要他乾脆连贞操都给您夺去您才甘心吗?」  
「恩…那样更美好。」魔女闭上眼睛脸红陶醉不已。  
「主人阿阿阿!」  
现在这个情况是嘉德露丝因为又一次贫血的脸色苍白异常的瘫软在阿亚纳米的卧房床上，床边上坐著担忧却又不太理解的阿亚纳米，然后死瞪著阿亚纳米到恨不得就扑上去把他缠死的瓦杰特。这一切都是因为阿亚纳米没有节制的吸食嘉德露丝的血液而导致她目前失血过多而无力动弹。初生的血族本能使得阿亚纳米完全无法控制的大量吸食了魔女的血液，等到他对血的冲动过去了后他才发现嘉德露丝已经完全无力的倒在他怀里。他对於自己刚才做了甚麼毫无印象，可是他嘴里飘散的甜腥血味和嘉德露丝张口喘息而露出的舌头上的血洞却都是铁证。阿亚纳米不得不接受他居然吸食了重要的人的血还把她弄到虚弱不已的地步。他惊讶的发现他嘴中的犬牙居然变成了尖锐如蛇牙般，而且全身都充满了一种不可思议的感觉。黑暗、力量、控制、君临、生命全都在他体内奔流著，让他感觉自己好像变了一个人似的。比起他做为完整的死神时还要更强大，彷佛这世界上的千万一切都是属於他的一般。感觉就像个王者般。死神在此迎接了新生命。  
但是嘉德露丝因为他过度的需索而脸色惨白的靠著他，这才让他回神想要叫医生，但魔女却有气无力的阻止他。  
「休息…一下…就好。」  
所以他才只好把她抱到他卧房去，而他刚一坐下，两条蛇就解开了手环的封印跳了出来。瓦杰特气的直吐红舌的对著他劈头就指著骂。  
「好了…别怪他了…吾的血本来就不是能轻易抗拒的了。」魔女拉回气呼呼的瓦杰特，试图安抚著。  
"这个万恶的死神阿!居然就这麼成为了主人的隶属，轻易的变成了一人之下、亿万人之上的存在。他可明白这是任何人都不曾达到的境界吗?"瓦杰特继续在心中骂道。  
"瓦杰特你就别再骂了，他现在也是我们的主人了。我们也要侍奉他才行。"另一边小青已经乖乖的承认了阿亚纳米的新地位。  
"小青你居然就这麼妥协了?"  
"不然呢?阿亚纳米大人已经接受了主人的血，这已经是血族正式的结合了。瓦杰特你难道要等到举行结婚典礼和洞房蜜月后才要接受现实吗?"  
"还阿亚纳米大人!太可恶了!我绝不接受!"  
"瓦杰特你真烦呢…"  
"小青!"  
「两个都…吵够了没?」魔女终於被吵得受不了的出声了。  
「呜…」  
「是，对不起主人。」  
「去对阿亚纳米宣誓忠诚，承认他为主人。」魔女下令道。  
「我不要!」瓦杰特还是坚持的不肯。  
「汝敢抗旨?」  
「我!」  
「神祖的三圣一体之中、青蛇在此承认死神阿亚纳米为主人，将永远的遵从您的意志。」反观打死不肯的瓦杰特，小青却爽快的先一步的尊阿亚纳米为王了。  
「恩…」看著一条蛇对他如此尊重，阿亚纳米也只是平淡的应了一声。他还没理解他之前所做的行为有著何等重大的意义。  
「轮到你了瓦杰特。」小青转而也一同要求瓦杰特。  
「我…我…瓦杰特在此…承认死神…阿亚纳米为主…人，将永远…的遵从…您的意…志。」瓦杰特心不甘情不愿的，声音断断续续的显示它有多麼不肯向阿亚纳米俯首称臣。但最后在怎麼一字一句的也发誓完了。  
「恩…」死神也一样淡淡的应了一声。  
「喂!你就不能多有点感情吗?」瓦杰特被阿亚纳米的态度弄得更火大。  
「行了，发完誓就退下。」魔女见两条蛇都发誓完了就不要它们继续实体化了。等它们都变回手环后，魔女再对著阿亚纳米说:  
「快要三点了…泰德要去研究所吧…我们走吧。」  
「可是你…」  
「我没事的，你扶我就好。要去研究所看泰德和米迦勒之瞳阿。」  
「你留下来休息。」  
「让我跟你一起，不用替我担心的。」  
「真的没事?」阿亚纳米不放心的问。  
「没事的，来抱著我。」  
「恩…」阿亚纳米一路上不顾旁人眼光的注目礼，抱著嘉德露丝去往地下研究所。  
泰德将要与米迦勒之瞳团聚。


	28. Chapter 28

Kapitel 18(3) 研究

来到王室地下研究所里的参谋长和他怀里的病恹恹样的魔女立刻被最高权威的七濑博士予以迎接。  
「欢迎阿亚纳米参谋长的到来，还有这位可爱的小姐。」前头顶都秃头到发亮的博士笑著来招呼。虽然他根本是披著羊皮的狼，但因为不得不仰赖他所开发的洗脑系统所以阿亚纳米也只能对他点头以示礼貌，就算他实在很不想理这老头。阿亚纳米把嘉德露丝往自己怀里缩紧了点，避开那老头有兴趣的打量眼光。嘉德露丝也很配合的把脸埋进他胸前，她连一眼都不想给这个作孽多端的老头施舍。  
"有一天你们这群人都会为了亵渎生命而付出代价…"神祖杀意满满的眼睛已经盯上了这帮无人道精神的科学家们，他们几十年以来的随意玩弄生命的行为她绝对不会轻饶。想到泰德也会像奥嘉一样被他们拿来当玩具，魔女就气的搓紧了抓住阿亚纳米军服的手。继承死神血脉的两个王子和公主在她看来就是她珍贵的爱，如今死神已成为她的伴侣，他的后代就是她的后代，因此她绝不会善罢甘休的。  
就在这时魔女忽然感觉到泰德的气息靠近了，果然就看到泰德被其他的研究人员带领著进入了下方中心的研究室。从泰德明明有看向他们的方向却没有反应就知道那前面的玻璃是单面能视而已。泰德乖乖的照著研究员们的指示脱下了军服，躺上了研究仪器围绕的床，他躺上了和奥嘉一样的地方。天真的泰德完全的以为人家是要帮他检察大脑帮他恢复记忆的，就算被戴上了连接众多管线的头罩和全身被贴上了无数管线也一样，就算那些研究员眼中的兴奋光芒实在很可疑也一样。就这样泰德轻而易举的被安上了研究台，被注入了镇定剂陷入了沉睡。然后米迦勒之瞳被小心翼翼的放入了泰德右手中和血肉融合在一起。等不及要开始研究的研究员们全都赶紧回到上面的研究室，全都各就各位的坐回了电脑前的位子。一切都准备就绪了。  
「脉搏62/分，脑电波正常值，表现稳定。」  
「第一装置待机，终於开始了。」  
「这个少年就是拉古斯王室的幸存者…以及米迦勒之瞳的操纵者…巴尔海特.提亚榭.拉古斯。」  
"哼…汝等这群没人性的恶棍…不配为人类!等著看吧…敢玩弄吾的后代定要汝等百倍奉还…"听著那些研究者们兴奋的语气，巴不得把泰德解剖的态度更让魔女感到窝火。她为了不发泄出黑暗的怒火而极力忍耐下去，对於他们继续在讨论欧克元帅的缺席话题她几乎是无视的，她只希望这一切能快点结束。而七濑博士同样也是等不及了直接宣布研究开始，就算欧克元帅和米洛克都不在场。听到实验要开始了，阿亚纳米微微的扬起了嘴角，好心情完全的跟他怀中的魔女是相反的。  
「连接操纵者的深层心理。」研究员们兴致冲冲的开始了研究，但下一秒就发现事情不对了。忽然间所有的电脑萤幕上全都出现了密密麻麻的天界语文字，让他们全都慌乱了起来。面对这犹如火星文般的文字就算是顶尖的科学家们也是摸不著头脑。他们只能互相讨论猜测这为暗号或是瞳的防卫保护程序。先前奥嘉公主和拉斐尔之瞳的维护都不曾有这种情形发生，实在让这帮人想破头也不明白。  
「是在诅咒吾等呢…」魔女转动了眼珠看了一圈所有萤幕上显示的文字后，压低声音黑暗的说道。  
同样读懂了那些文字的阿亚纳米眼睛中显露出了怒火和不齿，用如冬日风雪般的语气恨恨的低声骂道。两位神明不像那群凡夫俗子惊慌，而是同一阵线的感到了怒火中伤。那些文字是针对他们而来的，而且是神故意用此机会警告他们的。研究员们的慌乱不是没有理由，明明之前拉斐尔之瞳都没有出现过这种情形怎麼现在却这样呢?答案就在於在场的是死神和魔女神祖。尤其魔女刚已经将血分给死神，已经一下子拉高了死神的地位。原本只是神为了少点活干而造出来的然后又将他丢弃在人间千年受苦的棋子，这下却被千万年来始终为神宿敌的魔女给弄的飞上了枝头成了凤凰，这可不是神乐意见的结果。死神成为了与魔女享有同等统治人间界地位的君王，便是能号令天地间的一切。在三界中处於中间层的人界是比魔界地狱高但比天界天堂低的微妙地势。但这也表示魔女伴侣的死神是高过魔王撒旦路西法的，而且连位阶不如神的天使们如今也必须叩拜他，只差一步就与神同等级了。死神这就是严重威胁到神的地位了。所以神藉此机会，透过了米迦勒之瞳发送出了诅咒给予两人。电脑屏幕上全都重复显现著同一条文字，直接了当的是冲著死神和魔女来的指责。  
"哼…天父汝终於按耐不住了阿…对於吾授与死神足以与汝相抗衡的权力感到焦急和忧心了吗?汝以为吾会先被他消灭的吧?但汝错了…吾等将一同攻向天界来的。汝就等著吧!"看著那对著两人指名道姓的如此下战贴的文字，魔女眼露杀气、紧咬嘴唇直到出血、指甲也变黑变长了，必须极力忍耐才能压抑怒气。若不是在这麼多凡人的面前的话，魔女早就发狂的召唤风气来打破那些萤幕了。  
"天界之长这小人，在我的身体里直接刻写上了审判阿…"阿亚纳米眼见也紫眼闪露寒冰般的冷酷死瞪著那排排的文字，宛如一副长者就在他眼前般。盛怒之下的他握紧了抱住嘉德露丝的手指，变成硬掐著她的皮肉。  
然而两位神明的愤怒却无法被那群研究薰心的科学家们所察觉，只顾著继续连接泰德的深层心理，准备开始研究米迦勒之瞳和他的共振。阿亚纳米边上的七濑博士这时更是滔滔不绝的解说著他只要做为瞳的保护者进入深层心理的话，瞳就会完全听从他。虽然魔女和死神都没有对他的长篇大论做出任何回应，但那老头还是自己解说的很起劲。而眼前米迦勒之瞳的共振率节节上升著更是让研究者们窃笑著。可是同样那些文字的信息也一起在加大的传送出来，而格外讽刺的是魔女在看到研究者们因那些咒骂她的文字让他们出现荒乱的神情却觉得有些愉悦。那些咒文就像是神在爆发对死神和魔女的不满情绪般如海啸般扑天盖地的让电脑仪器都超载了。电子仪器发出了刺耳的警告声让研究者们都不得不拿掉耳机后，终於连整个研究室都剧烈的被烧坏短路了而发出震动了。但是米迦勒之瞳的共振率却还一直继续平静的升高著来到了77%，而泰德的脉搏、血压、脑电波也持续无异。可是面对系统已经无法负荷的情况下，就算共振率来到前所未有的高数值，研究者们却也不得不选择放弃。  
「快切断连接回线，系统就要被毁掉了!」  
「不行!切断被拒绝了!外部接续率低於30%!非常危险!」  
"哼哼…是汝等自己活该有此下场的。再说神难得直接发送文字跟吾等对话呢…就让他继续说阿~"魔女嘲笑的看了那群惊慌的研究者，手指卷曲著一丝头发，继续注视著那些咒文。她的怒火已经被这群人滑稽的模样给冲淡了，再加上她早就被神和他的教派都骂、批判了几千年了，已经是习以为常了。虽然一开始她是有要发火，但因为第一时间没发出来而吞下后，反而冷静了下来。她选择了先默默吞下这股怨气和屈辱，这样报复回敬的时候才会更有畅快的感觉。她要一字一句的记下神对她和她的伴侣的污辱，然后要他百倍奉回。她伸手去拦过阿亚纳米的脖子把他的脸拉过来对视。  
「有朝一日我们会讨回这口怨气的，现在要忍下。」说完后魔女对著他的嘴轻啄了一下。她明白他的心中的怒火，但现在必须忍住。这麼一来才把死神从对神的愤恨中唤醒了过来。他被愤怒给薰染的双眼这时恢复了平静的紫罗兰色，他注视著那双幽兰的眼睛，感觉怒火都被吸走了。此时他才听见了研究室里慌乱草杂的声音，正好就是研究者们想放弃实验的时候。  
「继续下去，他就要出现了。」他一句话冷冷浇熄了研究者们想停下研究来逃过一劫的心态。他放下了怀中的魔女，转而用如屹立不摇的高拔树木般的姿态对著研究者们发号施令。正当研究者们都被他的话惊吓的停住了动作时，隔绝上下方泰德和研究者们之间的玻璃忽然脆裂了。  
「人类这种货色竟然想要操作我可爱的主人…你们…看来非常想要寻死阿。」一声低陈威严满满的声音从玻璃另一边传来，伴随著电脑通知的第一装置系统崩溃和外部接续被中断，宣告著米迦勒之瞳的觉醒。  
原本乖巧的泰德这时碧绿的眸子变成了鲜血的红，逼问威胁研究者们的语气完全的如那双眼眸般杀气腾腾。那已经不是泰德了而是大天使米迦勒上身了。  
"唉呀~跟米迦勒的见面上次是甚麼时候了呢?阿…不过这个跟吾所见过的不是同一个…在众多平行世界里只有神、吾、撒旦是能共有所有记忆和知识的。这样也好…他不会认得吾…"眼见米迦勒只顾著对研究者们发威，全然没有注意到她这位魔女的存在，魔女就知道他是不认识她的。刚才发出那些信息内容他也是不知情的，要不然不会花时间跟凡人耗，直接就该来找她了。能确定的是神确实是有眼睛的，而且来出言警告她了，但却没有下令让米迦勒来对付她。神还是惧怕万一她和大天使打起来的话，绝对就是一发不可收拾了。  
"要对付的话也行啦…他也只能打败下界的路西法而已，更早於路西法为神祖的吾他可是无能为力的。"  
反观对米迦勒投以不在乎的态度的魔女，一边的死神却是在心中暗暗为研究者们的无用而无法驯服感到果不其然。在看到米迦勒直接了当的要直扑而来，死神和魔女同时有了动作。在研究者们张口尖叫时，两位神明一同冲向米迦勒。魔女卷起强大的气旋，打爆了所有电子仪器，进而引起爆炸。她选择帮死神做掩护，遮蔽凡人的眼睛。等到凡人们恢复了意识时，一片烟雾中只见得阿亚纳米用系魂的线拉出分开了米迦勒之瞳，还一脚踩在了倒地的泰德身上。研究者们丝毫没有去细想怎麼区区参谋长能这麼轻而易举的制伏真品米迦勒之瞳的操作者，他们只关心系统和文字的备份。七濑博士眼中更是放出兴奋的光芒，开始盘算著要让拉斐尔之瞳来解读天界文字。  
「阿亚纳米你有没有怎麼样?」魔女放下了操作气的手，过来关心她心爱的死神。  
「没事…」  
「今天只能到此为止了呢…」魔女有点兴灾乐祸的看了一圈被毁的乱七八糟的研究室说道。  
「真是一匹烈马阿…」死神冷冷的对米迦勒下了如此的评语。  
「好好~不气了啦!」面对很明显心情又变坏的阿亚纳米，魔女只好极力劝导。她看著阿亚纳米放下了米迦勒之瞳就投也不回的离开了研究室，只好追了上去，关切的眼神只投注在泰德身上，一点也不去看那群研究者们。她快步追上了阿亚纳米的脚步，挽起了他的手腕，然后侧眼查看阿亚纳米的脸色如何。见他紫眼中有著狠毒的光，她选择暂时不说话，等他平静下来她再问话。  
"打开潘朵拉之盒的咒语和封印的应当是相通的，拉古斯国王在传授瞳给他的时候一定也告诉他了。我一定会让你解开来的，泰德克来茵。"死神心中盘算著更深的阴谋。  
魔女却开使用她的玉手指去如跳舞般的轻跳轻勾阿亚纳米的手来化解他的思想，用食指和姆指去按摩阿亚纳米的掌心。她同时还暗暗发动了气推入阿亚纳米的体内来安抚他的情绪。终於阿亚纳米呼出了一口气来，也一同把怒气给吐了出来。  
「乖乖喔~」魔女给他拍拍背。  
「你会何如此冷静?」阿亚纳米终於说话了。  
「恩?」  
「你…那些文字…」  
「神长年累月以来对我已经做过太多污辱和践踏了…如今哪还会为了他生气阿…」  
「你真是宽心阿…」  
「亲爱的，这只是一时的哦~吾不会忘记神的所做所为而原谅他的。吾会报复他的。」  
「哼…你这点…我很喜欢。」死神感觉到她沸腾的怒火和烈火熊熊的报复心，不禁稍稍微笑了一下。  
「阿!刚才说了喜欢!你刚才说了喜欢对吗?再说一次!」魔女一听到喜欢两个字立刻变成了爱撒娇的孩子缠著阿亚纳米。  
「呵呵…」  
「阿!笑了!」  
两位神明手挽著手亲密的进入了电梯里，一路上嘻笑著。然而在研究室里依然存在的天界文字上却清楚的用白纸黑字记录著在神眼中为同等罪恶之人的两人的恶行。  
「死神费亚罗廉杀害天界长者之女夏娃，为此将其流放逐出天界。后因在人界继续残害无辜之人而被七鬼神制裁。众多罪刑使得他被永远拔除神力封印身体和灵魂。恶行难以道尽的他，如今却和另一名罪孽深重的罪人结为同盟。叛逆神旨意的第一位女人、促成邪恶诞生的蛇、诱惑人类堕落的元凶、接纳路西法的罪人，如今还煽动费亚罗廉继续对抗天神。她赐予了她那罪恶的血给费亚罗廉将他拉往更深的黑暗中。此举罪恶重大，天界将永不承认他们，势必要铲除他们。」


	29. Chapter 29

Kapitel 19. 丧礼  
离开了残破不堪的研究室回到了要塞第一楼层的阿亚纳米和嘉德露丝，此时还是下午时段。被即将西沉的阳光照耀到的魔女，轻轻拨动著头发观察著这静悄悄的左右走廊。不过她的灵视却清楚的看到在元帅办公室外边聚集的人墙。  
「呵呵…」她窃笑著，蓝眼中的欢喜更是明显，彷佛发生了天大的好事般的态度。 "果然刚才消失的生命是瓦卡巴欧克元帅的呢…"  
「怎麼了?」听见她的笑声的阿亚纳米询问道。他抓住了魔女眼中一闪而过的邪恶意味。  
「亲爱的元帅大人您不是心知肚明吗?」魔女语气都能滴出蜜糖来的说道，尤其说到元帅二字时眼中的欣喜更是闪耀。  
「恩?」一时间不太适应被称呼是元帅的阿亚纳米发出了疑问声。  
「别装蒜了啦~欧克元帅翘了，自然你就是元帅了。」嘉德露丝边说还边用手肘顶顶阿亚纳米，一副像大姊头豪迈加奖腼腆小弟的感觉。  
「你知道了阿?」眼见果然甚麼都瞒不过魔女，阿亚纳米虽然还是用了疑问句表示惊讶，但也不禁摸了摸嘉德露丝的头给予赞许。  
「刚才三点的时候他就被你的线给缠住拖入水中溺死了，而且你还先让他大量的饮酒，这样布置成是酒醉意外。」魔女进一步的毫不保留的如柯南般一一点出做案手段，边讲解还用手扶著下巴猛点头。  
「同样的早已得知的你故意对奉命请示欧克和米洛克的军人下了控制，让他回报说找不到，进而让研究如期展开。」死神却也同样掀出了魔女这顶暗地里所做的小手段，一点也不让魔女在全能全知方面上专美於前。  
「喔呀~居然能看破吾的术法。果然喝了吾的血后就能如此强大了。」被死神识破了她的暗示，魔女露出了欣慰的笑容，宛如老师见到了成长过后的学生般。  
「因为那人在报告的时候，嘴巴虽然在说话著，但脑海中却是空白无思想的。你在他被吩咐后走出研究室时就下了暗示。」  
「恩恩很不错喔~很清楚嘛…那能再继续说出上方、要塞里被吾下的法吗?」  
「你在元帅办公室周围布下了催眠暗示，让元帅辅佐迟迟没有进入办公室，一直到方才实验接近尾声时你才解开暗示。这样不仅还让米洛克接获欧克溺毙了的消息更加往后延迟，让他现在才在赶往办公室的途上。」  
「真是神通广大阿…」做的手脚全数被阿亚纳米识破后，魔女不禁笑容更大的说道。只不过她原本如年长者看小辈有所进步的向日葵般的笑在一一聆听死神拆解她的手段时，渐渐的转为在看到被自己的手给一点一滴的带往罪恶的深渊中疯狂的扭曲的满足笑。死神确实的开始越来越在继承她的能力，喝下的血液中所带有的一切将慢慢觉醒。若是他再拿回他死神的能力的话，那将会是天上天下之间都无人可敌了。  
"到那时想必天父会更气的直跳脚吧!呵呵呵…那可就真的太愉快了~"想到了这里，魔女眼中的万般期待都如在弓弦上蓄势待发的箭般放出了绚烂的光芒。看著眼前这被称为是神最完美、最高的作品的死神，外貌之美超越众多美男子，而如今他将变得更美丽。他的内在将充满前所未有的满足，通晓官能享受、知晓愉悦、体会人类的快乐。神从未给予他的情感，他将一一拥有。他得到了让天神颤栗的最高的荣誉、淋浴到了至高无上的喜悦和幸福、一生一世必受人间所有慈爱、恩惠追随於他。他跃升成为人界、物质界的最高元首，做为人类的新统治者，而赐予他这一切的正是神祖魔女。  
"吾爱阿…汝就慢慢去尝试、体会这一切吧!汝将成为天地之间的皇帝…"  
「来吧~我们赶去给前元帅送个行吧!」魔女笑的更灿烂欣喜的挽起了阿亚纳米的手再次迈开步伐，一点也不像是要去悼念人家的样子。  
姗姗来迟的参谋长和其前辅佐来到了元帅办公室外头，等到了耳闻距离时，魔女忽然大声的说:  
「唉呀!这是发生了甚麼事阿?」全然一副惊慌不解的态度，眉心还紧蹙的担忧不已。开始演出一副无辜无关者的模样。边上的阿亚纳米虽然没有她这麼生动的表示，但却也皱眉、紫眼露出关切的。  
围观纯看热闹的军人们一见参谋来了就赶紧让路，维护封锁线的军人们也同样恭敬的让他们进去。他们见参谋比起平时更冷了，就知道事情真的严重了。一进去元帅办公室就看到米洛克脸色凝重的看著医护人员将元帅盖上白布，正式宣告元帅死亡的事实。  
「阿亚纳米君…嘉德露丝小姐你们来了阿…」米洛克声音显得沙哑，看到了相对来说年轻的后继者突如其来的就这麼死亡了，老头子多少有些惋惜。只不过他那难过的眼神在欧克的遗体被抬出去后就立马消失不见了。因为连元帅都死了的这下就代表军方上层已无人能阻拦他了。泰德与米迦勒之瞳都已经再次落入手中，只剩下找回潘朵拉之盒了。只要将潘朵拉之盒还给教会的话，他就能名留青史了，世界都会赞扬他。再来奥嘉公主成为了女帝后，他就是幕后政治推手了，整个帝国都会在他的掌握中。他将会是暗中的皇帝，利用欧克打下的天下，他将成为世界最强国的掌权者。  
"老头你别做梦了!皇帝才轮不到你来做呢!那将会是花美男阿亚纳米酱的位置!你这两脚都踩进棺材只差没躺平的LKK休想来跟真.王陛下抢位!"魔女边装做是被死人了的事给吓的紧抓著阿亚纳米的军服还抖的可怜兮兮的弱女子一副要昏倒的模样，一边却是在听到了米洛克的痴心妄想后而暗暗盘算著主意了。除去了最有力的军方上层和元帅后，接下来只剩米洛克还是军中有力人士了。在他做著春秋大梦时殊不知魔女的谋略已经要准备对付他了。蛇蝎美人埋在阿亚纳米军服下的狠毒蓝眼闪耀著杀意。  
「米洛克大人…这是怎麼回事?」阿亚纳米忠职的扮演著不知者的脚色问道。他的语气透露著担忧和哀伤，让米洛克也被感染的忍不住拍了拍他的肩安慰。  
「唉…欧克元帅不幸亡故了，节哀吧…要劳烦阿亚纳米君你多费心了。」  
「是。」  
「移灵的事也麻烦你了」  
「是，米洛克大人。」  
就在这时魔女抓紧了机会，忽然假装一个脚软无力倒地，脸色也忽然惨白呼吸也微弱的一副就是惊吓过度昏倒了的模样。面对这种突如其来的大演技展现，阿亚纳米也配合度满满的及时扶住了她。嘉德露丝在心中飘著玫瑰感动於死神居然能这麼成功的跟上她的临时发挥，却还是在外表上装出一如被极度恐惧的小白兔般。正好说到了移灵事上，魔女就装昏让谁都以为她是受不住提到死人的娇弱女人。俩人一搭一唱的看外人看来他们真的是为欧克元帅的死感到哀痛，加上他们有研究室的人员们的能提出的完美不在场证明作铁证，根本没有人会怀疑他们是凶手。  
「阿!嘉德露丝小姐。」米洛克被魔女这麼一倒吓到了，终於打断了内心中的皇帝梦。  
「她受惊了，我带她出去了米洛克大人。」阿亚纳米扶著怀中那情况明显不好的嘉德露丝对米洛克行了个礼后就出去了。  
而后因为现场没有外人闯入的迹象、元帅身上也没有外伤，因此初步判定为意外后就将办公室给暂时封锁起来。随后对全要塞发布这遗憾的消息，并开始著手举行国葬和办理元帅遗体的移回二区的准备。然而所有军人们都没有人有多伤痛的表情，毕竟军人是要灭私情一心卫国的。所以就算最高元帅死了，也只是照常过日。  
「卡鲁，去调阅元帅办公室里的监视录影。」  
「是的。」  
"阿亚纳米…和嘉德露丝…会是政变的阻碍…"米洛克在之后悄悄的对卡尔下令道。他用年迈的身体拖著一如既往的黑袍就如同狡猾的老狐狸般。然而他的对手很不幸的是恶之蛇，注定他将落得被蛇牙咬一口后痛苦的中毒死去。

另一边阿亚纳米抱著(假)气息微弱的魔女回到了黑鹰办公室里。里头的黑鹰们原本要问关於泰德研究结果但在看到脸色如纸般苍白的嘉德露丝就转而围上来关心。但在他们还没靠上来之前，魔女就忽然甚麼事都没有的好好的直起了身体。脸色也马上恢复了红润的好气色，一扫那病恹恹、软绵绵的样子。她还脸上挂著满意的神秘笑容在整理头发。  
「你们真是的…应该要给我掌声才对阿!看到我那完美诠释的威廉莎士比亚的四大悲剧之一的马克白里的马克白夫人这是当然的吧!」魔女忽然换上一副高贵贵妇人的态度的如此说道。  
「恩?嘉德露丝酱你在说甚麼阿?」休加歪头表示不懂。  
「哼…给你们这群没头脑的人看我的演技实在太浪费了。」  
「咦?你刚是在演戏阿?为甚麼呢?」  
「马克白与其夫人一同谋害了国王当然要装作无辜阿~」  
没错，因为即将立於数万帝国军之首的将是被魔女宠爱的死神。被神祖所宠爱的另一半都会得到无上的地位和权力、拥有最强和王者的封号、享受从神祖曼妙的身体所带来的享乐欢愉、这些都是神祖所给予的爱。但神所下达的诅咒却会突如其来的夺走被魔女所爱的人的生命，他们都只能短暂的度过绚烂的时光。为了能惩罚第一个叛变神旨的女人和持续与天界作对的魔女，神是只有残酷以对。神根本不爱世人，会爱人的是魔女。  
元帅死后的隔日早上六点四十五分，地下研究所里的泰德终於恢复了意识。於此同时在相距遥远的黑鹰办公室里的嘉德露丝感应到了泰德的清醒便开始渗出灵魂去聆听，为了要确保泰德会一路平安回来。结果因此感知到奥嘉公主正好和泰德擦身而过，幸好发现了后来替补她的位置的是泰德的熟人。那时她知道泰德去往第四区时也有感觉到奥嘉公主和他在一起，他们能成功见面可都是因为她报错了位置的功劳阿!但她后来没有机会多去关注他们在克拉克家发生的事，因为只关心著阿亚纳米的伤势。虽然遗憾没能让奥嘉公主和泰德碰上试著唤醒他的记忆，但有那位女官后继者的金长发小帅哥在的话应该能行的。魔女认得他是那时在教会空战中极力想救泰德的少年，看来泰德总有贵人相助呢。然而泰德却打死不相信那位少年的话，剩至在听到米卡杰死了的事实后就快速的逃走了。  
"可怜的孩子阿…米卡杰是真的死了…"  
看著泰德满眶泪水、内心痛苦的逃避的样子让魔女也被触动的难过了起来。但忽然感觉到米卡杰的灵魂就追在泰德身后，虽然是在一只可爱的爆的粉嫩嫩、圆滚滚的奇异小动物身体里，但那确实是米卡杰阿。被那只可爱指数破表的小兔兔一样的谜样生物给命中少女心而心中变成花园的魔女在看著那只就差那麼一步能追上泰德却还是撞上门的可怜模样顺间OS变成了:  
"泰德你小子是有多粗神经阿!甚麼拍档、约定、发誓都是假的!明明就在你后面居然都没发现的赏了它一记闭门根，你是要怎样才能清醒阿!阿~那个圆圆的、毛茸茸的、有点像粉红版皮卡丘的小东西就这样撞上门太可怜了。泰德你没看到它在哭吗?"  
幸好那位金长发少年有追著脚步在后，才能安慰那只简直是被遗弃了的PINK皮卡丘。看到那只小乖乖被金发少年抱著才让魔女安心了。  
「嘿嘿~泰德第一天上工就迟到了一个小时呢!」自己偷懒直到刚才都在小睡的休加这时五十步笑百步的说道。  
「墨镜都睡歪了的大人居然还有脸嫌人家少年迟到阿…」魔女头也不回的飘去一句话挖苦道。  
「阿…嘉德露丝酱你怎麼能对我这麼冷呢~被阿亚糖影响的吗?你这样不行阿。」休加手臂如章鱼般波浪的舞动著的靠过来，一副悠悠快活的样子。  
「都是你这种散漫的态度才害的阿亚纳米脸部僵硬，明明年纪还轻却像个中年大叔了!他眼角下的鱼尾纹都是你气出来的!」看著休加那快乐似神仙的飘然就让魔女额上冒出了井字来，尤其看到对面的阿亚纳米为休加的偷懒皱了眉头一下。  
「我一直都很关心阿亚糖的阿!一直都要他陪我玩、吃苹果糖、去海边游泳、去温泉旅行阿等等的。那些都是我在关心阿亚糖的表现哦~」休加继续可说是大言不惭的把想偷懒和捉弄的想法还硬掰成是为了阿亚纳米好的关心。  
魔女淡定的看了他五秒，情感丰富的蓝眼变成无神的死鱼眼盯著他，然后偏过头去举起双头一摊，叹口气。她决心用无言、无面、无应来展现她有多鄙视休加。结果休加看了她那翻白眼后完全不能理解为何她这麼没反应的还继续蹭上来极力想说服他真的都是为了阿亚纳米好。而最后还是出动了柯纳兹把他强压强拖了回去，引来黑百合的偷笑。在休加被像不肯乖乖吃饭的小孩般强制坐好后，泰德终於赶来上工了。他紧张的生帕被阿亚纳米责骂的猛道歉鞠躬，翠绿的眼眸流转著惊恐。阿亚纳米没有骂他，连正眼都没有看他一下的，只有叫他快点去工作。泰德被参谋这麼冷酷的打发掉就知道参谋一定是因为他迟到而发火的，只好如被训话过的小狗般低著头走了出来。在泰德边走向他的办公桌时心中此时更是觉得参谋是如无法攀越的冰雪山峰般难以亲近。背对著参谋的他没有机会看到阿亚纳米这时抬起脸来对著始终观望著的嘉德露丝的蓝玫瑰般妖娆的媚眼，微微的勾了勾那在白瓷般洁白的面容上似娇嫩的粉红花瓣般的唇角。嘴角的一勾动也连带著让阿亚纳米那双艳紫的眼珠流露著了一股柔情，让他本来就英俊无比的相貌更是如画龙点睛过后般的更添了一股风华绝代的美。那副天神精心设计出来的至高无上的美丽容貌是人间绝无的。谁知这人间难得一见的绝色美男的倾城笑却没惹来另一位同为天生尤物的艳美魔女的附和。魔女不只对参谋长大人那只为她展露的笑容视若无睹，反而是吐出香嫩的樱桃红小舌作出一个大大的吐舌鬼脸还以他的笑容。美人扮鬼脸的样子这难得一见的奇景既滑稽又娇美，却也大大出乎人意料，尤其是笑给她看的参谋，其余人恰好都已转开了注意力而错过了。阿亚纳米的笑容顿时僵住了也变成了很诡异的一条弧线在脸上，紫眸也不明所以的睁大了，额头渗出了细细的汗珠。他万万没想到居然只是想笑给他的伴侣看一下，怎麼反而得到一记鬼脸?  
"哪里又惹她生气了吗?"被泼了冷水的死神只好低头继续办公边在心中沉思道。这是第一次有人敢当著他这个堂堂参谋长的面做鬼脸，若是以前的话他定是眼不扎一下的就要那人横尸倒地。但今天被诱人可爱的小伴侣这麼一做只觉有趣可爱，虽然一开始呆了一下是因为太新奇了而不知如何反应，但后来专注力却全集中在了魔女那对他露出的小舌。那滑嫩的、芳香醇的、闪著口中媚水光泽的小舌头的画面完全的占据了死神的脑袋。从那小舌上得到的神魂颠倒的欢愉不段的刺激著死神。冰清玉洁的类型一旦体会到了男女原始的情爱的飞仙滋味就只会一步步越来越饥渴的思淫想欲，最终会变成没有了欢爱便无法活下去的人。就算是最高的死神也一样受魔魅妖女的美色迷惑的摆脱禁了。  
其实魔女没有任何的不满或呕气而作出了那个鬼脸，不管是休加方才的蠢言论或是泰德第一天上工就因迟到而被冷处理，魔女都没有为此生气。因为她是故意要让阿亚纳米的温情被浇熄然后点燃成旺盛大火的。这样时时的给予刺激新奇才能更吸引男人，然后当他有表现时却又故意装冷淡不理睬更会让男人向往。  
"不能太宠男人…不能因为他对你有了感情就放松，必须继续的挑逗他。一点一点的给他，他才会乖乖如忠狗般不离不弃。"这才是魔女在心中的本意。  
"面瘫的花痴笑真叫人不敢直视阿…"小青蛇的痴迷拜倒的声音这时出现了。  
"外表越冷的人遇上爱情内心会比别人还火热。还有不许称陛下为面瘫!花痴笑也没有!"  
"帝国版图不及罗马帝国的一半还这样安逸放纵，可见离没落的未来不远了。"瓦杰特的声音在魔女耳中响起，它对黑鹰的偏见一点都没有减少。但碍於主人不许直言阿亚纳米，所以它乾脆全部黑鹰都一起嘲讽。  
"统治的人太腐朽了…应该让主人您来当女皇。"  
"不…吾已经当过女皇了…这次要让吾心爱的他成为皇帝…而首先最碍事的米洛克老头要除掉…"盘算著要篡位的计策的魔女被夜空黑的长发遮盖的半边脸浮上了阴狠的意味。一边的嘴角微微露出了吸血族的致命獠牙来，彷佛在黑暗中暗笑的魔物般。通往王座的路将会布满血红。  
"至於有帝位继承权的奥嘉公主应该放弃帝位转而行走凡间来帮助更多的人们，就照她的愿望去当医生才比较合适。以她那种都能被洗脑十几年了的个性，真的能够靠自己的意识、意志来公正的管理一个帝国实在很难让人相信。才十几岁的少女不该这麼早就被这种重担压住那纤细的双肩，那被疲惫和操劳给压住的小女还让人不忍预见阿! 再来那位始终没露面的皇帝先生…会有为他的罪孽付出代价的审判。吾会好好整顿这个帝国的，让吾爱光荣、气宇轩阳的登上皇帝之位的。让天地万物都来朝拜他。想必会让神的圣脸都绿了吧…呵呵呵…"神祖的野心才正要开始吞噬这个帝国呢，但目前她看来是需要去给吃了一技软鞭在哀怨的小狗摸摸搜搜安抚一下才行。目前有泰德帮忙她就能暂时抽身离开。她在泰德接过柯纳兹给的一叠文件后就起身走向阿亚纳米的参谋室。只是一直在东晃晃的西遥遥的休加居然也紧跟在后的一起去找阿亚纳米。  
嘉德露丝一进入阿亚纳米的办公室顿时让阿亚纳米回过神来，刚才一直缠绕在他心思上的人儿现在出现在他眼前让他感觉如遇春风抚吹般心旷神怡。这时魔女再给了他一扎眼宛如用眼睛抛了飞吻般，让小狗尝点糖果吃。若不是这样恐怕阿亚纳米根本没有注意到休加的存在。  
「哈哈哈哈，好有趣喔。他完全习惯这里的生活了。真是方便的能力阿。记忆封印。没想到泰德会那麼轻易相信自己是阿亚糖的辅佐官，只能说他个性太过耿直了。」休加挑了个好角度玩味的欣赏著泰德埋头苦干。有了泰德他的工作就更轻松了，虽然他本来就一直都很轻松。能这种成功的让泰德乖乖待著他对阿亚纳米恢复死神的未来感到期待不已，所以接著说道黑鹰的大家都很高兴，由其葛城还煮了红豆饭来庆祝，而柯纳兹只是单纯有了个帮手而高兴。  
「那麼…打算让他活到何时?」然而休加话锋一转立刻变成了带著杀意的询问。他的话就像他的人一般，言笑间却会出刀斩杀人，是不折不扣的笑杀武士。  
「直到利用王室研究室查明开启潘朵拉之盒的密码为止。但这需要时间。因为只有军方的最高指挥官，才拥有自由处置瞳的权限。」阿亚纳米双手交握著在办公桌上，这是他思索阴谋的招牌手势，虽然他自己没有发现到但魔女可是有观察到的。因为他这时眼睛的谋略会如光芒般让那双紫眼光辉异常。  
「阿哈!军方的规则还是要遵守才行!」休加又乐的笑咪眼睛的说道。  
「哼哼~」魔女对休加那假惺惺的呼口号冷哼了两声，而听到的休加还故意转了头过来笑的露出颗颗白洁的牙齿，惹来魔女微微眯了眼皮、被浓密的睫毛半遮掩的蓝眼流动著微怒。彷佛心电感应到了另一半的不爽一般阿亚纳米却忽然起身、拔剑、直刺休加的笑脸。电光石火的一刹那休加偏开了头，让剑深深的把墙壁刺到龟裂了。明亮如镜般的剑身上倒映著魔女戏谑的笑容，显然是对阿亚纳米完美的西洋剑术的直刺攻击感到欢心了。  
「干嘛?阿亚。」休加淡定不已的问道，一副像个不懂的孩子般。但他心里还是有点被惊吓到的，虽然常被阿亚糖用鞭子、空咒来教训，亮刀剑直朝门面而来还是第一次呢。尤其当一边的嘉德露丝在剑光闪出之时虽然只有短短一秒不到的时间内居然爆出了一股如暗夜中呼啸的寒风般刺骨的极寒气息。那是诅咒人不幸，希望某人死掉的恶意。由远古的神祖发出来的杀人意念是确实能治人於死地的。不过她不是真的有意要休加死的，只是随著阿亚纳米拔剑而起了杀意，就像看到有人欢乐自己也会想要般，只是这次是想看到血的兴奋。  
"嘉德露丝酱真可怕阿…刚才不对我发火而是故意等到让阿亚糖来阿…看来阿亚糖对她真是执著的不得了呢，比对泰德还要难缠阿。不过她S的个性跟阿亚糖的有得拼阿…"休加反而享受著那被当成猎物却又死里逃生的感觉，推了推墨镜对著魔女扎了一下天空蓝的眼睛。魔女知道他这个M很喜欢她的杀意恐吓，觉得更喜悦的诱人的伸小舌舔嘴。此举当然被阿亚纳米收入眼中。  
「你反应慢了，你暂时去处理文书工作。」阿亚纳米收回了剑对休加说。他的语气弥漫著微微怒火，帽子和浏海在他眼睛和山根上投下阴影，显示出他心情很不满。他本来就没有要和休加谈话的打算，是休加故意凑热闹偷懒的跟了过来的。他本来是等著嘉德露丝跟他解释为甚麼她要吐舌头，没想到她居然也对休加吐舌。  
「咦?只差了0.03秒吧?难不成你是担心我胸口被人开了一个洞?」休加当然知道上司不满了但还是贯彻他一贯的欠扁性格不肯乖乖照办。他故意把话说的像阿亚纳米是便扭的在关心他一样。而说话时他注意到阿亚纳米的视线一直集中在嘉德露丝身上，但就是还要赖著不走。  
「去死。」阿亚纳米送他快、狠、绝情的两个字。  
「用不著担心，我还是可以照常上工。再说元帅的事被发现了，接下来的工作都会少的。」说完这句休加终於缓缓开始向门移动，面上继续挂著大大的笑容，说到元帅的时候天蓝的眼珠闪耀了邪气一下。  
「哼…对於无力的人来说，米迦勒之瞳只是无用的装饰品。」现在无外人情况下阿亚纳米丝毫不保留的对前元帅的鄙夷轻蔑。  
「嘻嘻…」一听到的这种居高临下的自信和对弱者的嘲笑更让魔女的杀心蠢动的笑了出来。  
听到她笑声的阿亚纳米立马回头过去，而已经走到门口的休加也微微侧头看过来。魔女柳眉杏眼带著对杀虐的向往让她真的如其名般的像魔女，幻海蓝的眼睛彷佛无限沉醉於血的快乐中般有著疯狂的色彩，不时的还在珠唇上滑动又缩回那迷煞人的小嫩舌。  
"阿阿~嘉德露丝酱原来这麼喜爱血与杀戮阿…和那次在士官学校里杀了那个犯人般的模样又出现了。真是迷人又危险阿…"虽然很想继续偷看但休加还是出了参谋室，还不忘贴心的放下了遮帘挡住黑鹰办公室和参谋室之间的玻璃。  
休加一走、门一关上，魔女迅雷般的蹭上阿亚纳米的身体，直接抓著他的脸就把唇贴上去。有佳人主动索吻死神当然不放过的搂住她的娇躯去探索那刚才就让他心痒难耐的小粉舌。虽然还是不明为何她会吐舌作鬼脸，但眼下阿亚纳米只想抓住那条扰乱他心情的小淘气好好发泄。魔女柔嫩的艳红蜜唇被死神微凉的唇包覆著如同在吸允一颗小樱桃般，里头却是挑动爱抚著那香舌、卷著它搔刮上头的甜汁。上下两排牙齿全都被阿亚纳米的舌头扫过，粉肉的牙龈也一样无法逃过被洗礼的行列。他还用牙齿去轻咬魔女舌头的前端，再用自己的大舌按压感受那小舌的软嫩。魔女也反用牙齿去轻搔他入侵的舌，施展她千年来磨练出来的吻计。这当然也带动了阿亚纳米越吻越起劲、放肆的占有魔女的樱唇，袭卷著口中的香甜津液，他不断吞咽著那些花蜜水如同饥渴不已的野兽般只想满足自己。没错，因为他已经完全中了接吻的毒，无时无刻都希望能和嘉德露丝唇齿交缠。彷佛没有饮下魔女的蜜水就难以生存，他不能没有吻这双红唇。两人在激情火热了好久后才依依不舍的分开了。魔女的唇被吸吻到红肿、却更显娇媚动人。尤其她一双水波情意流转的蓝眼更是无声的呼唤著想要更多。有些软了腰的嘉德露丝靠著阿亚纳米健壮的胸膛，她低领的军服暴露出了她白皙的粉颈、再被热吻后细白的皮肤泛起了粉红的颜色、再随著她呼吸吸气的起扶下方的胸口更是吸引著阿亚纳米的目光。这样瘫软著大方刺激男人的白嫩肉体有谁忍的住呢?就算是死神也要被折服。阿亚纳米凑近那香汗淋淋的娇细脖颈，被诱惑的伸舌去舔拭，惹来魔女舒服的嗯哼声。嘉德露丝还抬高上身，手环抱著阿亚纳米的头让他继续品尝她的身体。阿亚纳米用力呼吸进魔女的幽幽的花儿体香，随著身体被挑起了欲望发热魔女身上的香味比平时更浓郁。嘴唇贴在那薄薄的嫩皮上能感受到底下跳动的血液，细细小小发出来在皮肤上的汗珠带著催人的香味，被饮下后在嘴中更有一番温暖的感觉。不光是嘴唇贴著魔女的前胸舔吻，阿亚纳米的鼻子也碰在了皮肤上，每次的呼吸都让魔女觉得搔痒的轻笑。他的唇滑到了深V的曲线来，这处的幽香更是扑鼻，让他不由得一下一下的没命的舔拭吸取幽香。可是这却是底线了因为再多的玉体肌肤都被军服给掩盖住，若想再馋食就必须脱下军服。正当阿亚纳米不假思索的想去扯开那碍事的军服时，魔女却托起他的脸再次吻了下去。又一阵的缠绵不休的热吻后，魔女才气喘吁吁的说道:  
「记住你的承诺阿…要结婚才行哦~还有第一次我可不要在办公室里阿…」说完又轻咬了阿亚纳米的俏鼻子一下。  
「好了，该去准备欧克前元帅的送葬了。你说如果我们在他的棺木上这样接吻他会不会被刺激的从棺材里跳出来呢~?」  
最后居然是这麼恶劣的一句玩笑话作结尾。  
"主人您怎麼主动去亲吻他了?不是说要吊他胃口吗?"

"主人?"  
"及时行乐比较重要!"  
"咦咦?这样就放弃了忠犬养成吗?"


	30. Chapter 30

Kapitel 19 (2) 前往二區

「报告阿亚纳米参谋长，啊！不，阿亚纳米元帅请做好移灵准备。」办公室的门外突然传来了如此不识趣的军人传令声，如同一个晴天霹雳般狠狠的让两个还在情爱绵绵的神明被打回了现实世界里。俩人都被吓的惊跳了起来，在唇齿间互相翻搅的舌之舞也被迫中断，闭著享受的双眼也不得不脱离欲望而瞪大醒来。虽然两人的警觉性和临场应变能力本是很高超的，然而刚沉醉在温柔乡中的欲仙欲死却不是在一瞬间就能回复冷静的。俩人彼此都是灵魂相依的存在，碰触在一起时当然会野火燎原，所以要扑灭欲火也很难。心脏一下子猛跳了几下，搂抱的手也全都缩回，但两人却还是一副不知所措的你看我我看你的对看著，连回复外头的人都紧张的忘了。  
而门外的军人没有得到应答，自然疑惑不已。参谋长向来以严厉守时出名的，怎麼会到这时都没有动静呢?等了一段时间里头也没回音这也很奇怪，难道参谋不在吗?年轻的军人晓得欧克元帅的移灵仪式是不能耽误的，所有军人都要出席列队目送元帅的棺木一路从霍普鲁克要塞抬上利比特赛尔空艇由黑鹰部队压送至第二区。无论如何可不能延误了行程阿，否则长官可是会骂他的阿! 青年军人担忧自己在拖下去就会招骂的直接就开门进入参谋室里，却不知这一开门才是注下大错而直接宣判他将英年早逝。映入他眼帘的是参谋长凌乱的衣衫其中裤子竟然是半退下的还露出了内裤，而在参谋怀里的那位名满全要塞的美人嘉德露丝居然满脸潮红、蓝眼朦胧的看著他。闯下大祸的军人脑中只有"家乡的爸妈，儿子完蛋了。阿!不过关於参谋是否和美丽的副官小姐有不正常关系的打赌是我赢了…"青年又怕死又小喜悦的边发抖边静静闭眼等死。  
「知道了，退下吧。」没想到居然是这麼一句话飘来，还是优美至极的嗓音。青年这时微微开眼看去发现正是那位美人小姐在对他说话。他这才近距离的看清了不知何时来到他面前的高挑美人，原来跟前辈们所形容的根本不能比。"她是天使阿…"  
「碰!」青年缓缓滑落地面，带著震惊到翻白眼的表情。原因是他正面被魔女甩门关上而狠狠撞击了，也就是刚才的碰声的来源。瘫死的青年只注意魔女的美貌，压根没看见人家是欲求不满而来找他算帐的。魔女绝对不是天使而是恶魔。  
「哼!可恶!妨碍人家鱼水之欢应该砍他头。」大力甩完门的魔女恶狠狠的怒骂著，随后她眼神凌厉转过去对著还在神游太虚的死神发火道。「都怪你动作慢吞吞的!你从头到尾只有在接吻，就一直在A打转为甚麼不冲向本垒阿?手也不摸胸不抓屁股的，干嘛一直抱著阿?」分开了魔女才发现自己的衣服居然完好整齐的，连一颗扣子都没被解开，证明阿亚纳米真的只专注於接吻而甚麼也没做。反观阿亚纳米简直是在拍军人写真集般军服外套大开，白衫露出腹部的健美肌肉，裤子穿半高的任由黑色内裤给人行注目礼。然而可惜的是这下打断了两人的心情，纵然再香艳也已经没趣了。  
"一般都是女生被脱的多，怎麼现在好像一副他一个男人是遭人非礼过的被害人般…原以为他男性本能觉醒了就会有大动作的，没想到他只有舌头灵活了点，双手的行动根本追不上。"H的美梦这下真的幻灭了。  
「因为你的嘴巴很柔软，所以我就一直吻。」有些不明白为什麼嘉德露丝如此气击败坏的阿亚纳米终於蹦出了一句话来，结果却是更让魔女嘴巴要掉下来的话。但见他毫不动摇的说出如此算得上是甜言蜜语的话来，还一脸认真无比的样子就更让人哭笑不得。他炯炯有神的紫丁香眼眸流转著疑惑，像个懵懂的孩子被责怪时的不明白，但还是有著受伤的神情，他只是认真的接吻这样不对吗？看著嘉德露丝气乎乎直跳脚的模样，死神实在不为何她要气成这样。亲吻的时候不是好好的吗？是因为没像她说的那般摸胸抓屁股所以不开心了？可是那样如登徒子般的不雅行为他怎麼能随便做呢！他只是单纯的索求她的吻，难道接吻时还要那般才行吗？但那明明是要结婚后才可以的吧？啊！所以嘉德露丝又是希望不要结婚就先结合而在闹脾气的吗？  
死神压根没有刚才脑海深处不断鼓动他去品尝嘉德露丝的记忆，因为那男人的想法才刚冒出了一个小芽来，就被外头那位军人的到来给打消了。那只是人类忽然乍现的本能醒悟，死神真正还未理解到。虽然一开始他有想更进一步但他后来完全的心思都放在和魔女接吻上，所以任由自己被宽衣了都不知道。而现在他也遗忘了那股催促他行动的冲动欲望，反而只觉得他不能做出那些事来。刚才的渴望已经被他不知不觉间关上了盖子。  
「嘉德露丝那种事要结⋯」  
「你老拿结婚后来当借口，其实是你根本不会做吧！我都如此苦心的帮你解开衣服了，你居然没有一同照做。本以为你男性本能觉醒了会靠著感觉行事的，结果你居然…唉!讨厌啦!」满心期待能有脑中幻想的画面的魔女如今是语无论次的歇斯底里了，因为她真的是1000%精神投入那个幻想中，如今被无情的粉碎了加上死神伴侣先生居然完全没有跟她思维连上一线的，只有无语问苍天。她只顾著自己欲望没发泄，忘了她先前也是故意在阿亚纳米想要的时候抛下人家。神魂和神体是做好了正式接受死神的准备，这下没成功就如同中途喊卡的云霄飞车般哪是说停就能停的?对死神的渴望已经如同强酸般的腐蚀了心灵，神魂中无法倾泄而出的著魔的情爱使身体不断颤栗，眼睛的蓝被欲望的红侵蚀也变成了紫色。  
「你好过分阿!你这个残酷的诱惑者!」身体内加速奔流的血液使得魔女热的口乾舌燥，不断的呼吸喘气。她的脚也站不住的软下，所以她所幸就坐在门边地上继续耍赖。  
面对这般要不到糖吃而大吵大闹的孩子般的举动阿亚纳米只有继续呆愣。他几乎没有遇到过这种事情，就只有休加会耍这种手段无理取闹，而下场当然是他挥鞭打一顿。但现在眼前的却是发誓要守护的伴侣，而且她平常不会这样的，看来是自己有错在先，虽然他还是不太清楚错在哪里…不管怎样先去安慰一下吧。  
「那个…嘉德露丝…让你觉得不愉快是我的不对，但你能先不生气了吗?」  
看著单脚跪著藉此降低高度的死神如此放软身段的来请罪，让魔女看著觉得有点不忍心。想想他千年来就只知道柏拉图式爱情又不曾深情流露过，自然对於男女交合是一窍不通。神所授予的智慧根本没有齐全，明显故意漏掉了情爱相关的。现在也才好不容易学会了吻技，要他直接提枪上阵太勉强了吧。或许他老说结婚后是因为真的不懂如何进行吧?还有他会感到不自在和抵触吧，因为一直都缺乏和人亲密接触。  
「是我不错，明知道你没有经验还强迫你做。是我自己太心急了。」  
「我…」  
「你没有错，你的纯洁和清纯不是罪过。我不该对你乱发脾气的，请原谅我。 」  
阿亚纳米看著那态度忽然软化、语气也恢复成如天堂鸟之歌般的美声，也就轻轻捏起一梳如丝绢般光泽润美放到嘴边轻啄一口。被这样对待魔女顿时害羞的如纯真少女般把脸转开。明明是自己先去诱惑他的然后也是自己先想弃他不顾的，结果反而因为他的深吻而挑起了情欲进一步的渴望能交合但最后却依然是失望的收场，自己才一时间控制不住情绪而发怒。被不懂礼数的军人给打断而迁怒於清纯正直的伴侣，魔女忽然惭愧不已的不敢去面对阿亚纳米。  
「怎麼难过了?」注意到嘉德露丝在咬嘴唇和吸鼻子阿亚纳米就知道她是要哭了，不由得转而轻抚柔嫩的脸蛋询问。  
「我居然那麼幼稚的对你乱发脾气好失态阿…可是你却不责骂我，任由我这样任性妄为，让我觉得自己好丢脸。其实像我这样的魔女根本配不上费亚罗廉你…」嘉德露丝压低了头，整个身体都卷缩了起来，显得很无助。可是她却被一股强劲又不失温柔的力量给拉著落入了结实的怀抱中。原本只是单膝跪著的阿亚纳米这时另一只膝盖也著地了，他轻而易举的把窝在地上的嘉德露丝拉到他大腿上。  
「的确…你是个很会胡乱来、我行我素的麻烦制造者。千年来我从未遇见像你这般不听话的女子，就连以前夏娃也比不上你的捣乱程度。」死神一手扶著魔女的腰另一手则圈著她的双腿，完全的把她如洋娃娃般抬起。而阿亚纳米在说话时都没有看向怀中的魔女，只有线条钢硬的下巴微动著。这让魔女有些紧张和小小怕怕了，被散发著暗黑气场的喜欢的人抱著数落会让人很不自在。  
「呜…竟然说我是麻烦制造者…还把我跟那个小甜甜型小妹做比较…」魔女不满的小声嘟嚷著。  
「但是…即使是一直都让我苦恼不已，有你在我却觉得渐渐不一样了。你的存在如今对我是重要的，不是夏娃、雪风、或黑鹰所能比较的。所以绝对不准说你配不上我这种话!往后的岁月里你都是属於我的，不准你脱离我半步，你就算死亡也无法逃脱，灵魂会被我的线缠绕著连转世都不允许!唯有我才是你的归处。」刚才的压抑消失了，这里阿亚纳米是用激动的冲动的声音说的，那是对魔女扁低自己的价值而愤怒。在魔女说出自己配不上他的时候顿时就让他心中一把火烧，她怎麼能如此想?都已经被费亚罗廉认同为伴侣还求婚了，怎麼能有这种想法! 她已经是他的所有物了，属於死神的她是没有可能离开死神的，连死亡后也依然被死神占有著。她的世界、国家、家人一切原本的牵绊死神都要斩断，为了要她永远留在他身边。  
「阿~!是呢…我已经是你的伴侣了呢。」被阿亚纳米的话粉碎了绝望，魔女抬头用无可奈何的宠溺眼神和他对视。嘴巴卷起了弧度露出了笑容，扫去了悲观的阴霾转化成了喜悦的彩虹。她欢喜的一把抱住阿亚纳米的头把他的脸拉低，把他那张嘶吼著霸道宣言的嘴封住。嗯的一声和蜜糖水交换的过程中的滋滋水声是接下来办公室里唯一的声音。这次的吻不带有欲望色彩，而是纯真爱的表示，没有焚烧的野火在身体里作祟，只有温暖缓缓流过。  
而在一墙一门之格外…  
「嗯…又没有声音了呢~」墨镜底下的蓝眼难掩失望的休加耳朵死黏在通往参谋室的门上。  
「休加君我们该走了。」懂礼数而不偷听的大人葛城正好收拾完了。  
「葛城大佐!你都不好奇吗?」  
「阿亚纳米大人的私事我可不能过问阿。」  
「可是阿~」  
「偷听得爽不爽阿?休加君?」休加的耳朵里忽然听到了语气邪恶的话。  
「咦?」那声音不是从门的另一边来的，而是直接在他脑海中响起的。这时门上的忽然像是长出了一只手般的出现了一条手臂。正当休加还在瞪大眼看这奇观时，那只手做出了胜利的V字手势，然后一把如抓杂草般的抓住休加的顶上黑发往门上撞去。如恶作剧般的拉著他直接和门跳贴面舞，下场就是让休加鼻子被撞的鼻血狂流、额头顶个冒烟的大肉包般的肿包、墨镜碎裂的瘫倒在地。一旁的葛城嘴角上扬著眯眯眼的看著凄惨的休加。这声响惊醒了在呆滞的哈鲁赛怀中小睡中的黑百合。  
「哼~!别以为我不知道你一直在偷听。」门另一边的魔女满意的收回了手。然后她转而看向阿亚纳米说: 「作为新元帅可要好好护送前元帅走完最后一程阿!」一开始的欲望如今已经完全的被浇熄了，一下子就像从新婚时的冲动转变成了老夫老妻的平淡的爱。最后的那个纯爱之吻正是把理智还给两人的最大功臣。  
「哼…到时在第二区，我会拿回属於我的东西。」语气中没有方才的坚定的爱，恢复冷静的阿亚纳米露出了邪恶算计的冷酷模样。死神终究是死神，说到了阴谋计画就完全变了个人，尤其当情爱已经消失了。  
「要讲坏事前可要先把裤子穿好后再说阿…」

「一直给我看是你要把你的内裤送给我的意思吗?」

「呵呵呵~」  
黑鹰即将前往第二区神之家的欧克家。  
第一区霍普鲁克要塞稍早在全军人列队举行了送葬典礼，给予在拉古斯战争中立下战功无数的瓦卡巴欧克元帅风光的最后一程。元帅遗体由空艇运送至第二区，而且是由阿亚纳米参谋长来亲自护送，在别人看来这已经是等於他就是下一位元帅的人选了。目前帝国第一空艇领头带著后头两艄护航划破云朵朝向第二区飞行中。  
「那个…休加少佐?」柯纳兹轻轻如蚊子哼般的叫了休加。  
「嗯~~?」得到的是轻挑的上扬声线。  
「我刚才和泰德离开后发生了甚麼事吗?」继续压低音量的问。  
「柯纳兹阿，我跟你说阿!嘉德露丝酱很坏坏呢!用门撞了我这张英俊的脸!」忽然间休加像是再也忍不住般的大声泣诉著冤屈，脸的中间的鼻子包裹著绷带、额上也贴著纱布，好一副老弱伤残的样子。  
「原来少佐脸上的伤是这麼来的阿…」柯纳兹这时才明白了，但他却是一脸有著轻微的不屑。因为少佐是一定在我不在的时候又乱来了才会被嘉德露丝小姐打伤，小姐平时虽会骂人和恐吓，但绝不会乱伤人的。依少佐的个性一定又是做了坏事才被嘉德露丝小姐处罚的，只不过是撞到鼻子和额头已经是小意思了，要是阿亚纳米大人动起手来的话可就…真让人不寒而栗。  
「咦啊啊~!柯纳兹你怎麼一脸不关心我的样子阿?还这样二度伤害我啊!」休加声调拔高的叫著，如同要被抛弃的妻子对著丈夫嘶吼道。  
「少佐请你不要像小孩子般吵来吵去的，这里可是空艇上!」被高声吵耳吵的受不了了，柯纳兹也大力抖动了手上的文件警告。  
「哇呀~!柯纳兹~!」还在无理取闹著。  
「休加…如果在吵下去…可就不是只是流鼻血而已的程度了哦~」幽幽如山中清泉般的嗓音从另一个方向传来，但所说的话语却是令人毛骨悚然的恶意威胁。  
「咦咦~~!嘉德露丝酱你不要乱来阿!」一听到魔女的声音在威吓他，休加一个大动作扭头看过去，天蓝色的眼珠跳动著恐惧。  
「哈哈哈~!原来你会怕阿。」见他一副如被逼到死角的小兔子般的眼神，魔女顿时觉得有趣而哈哈大笑。虽然你只是表面上看来如此呢，黑鹰的每个人演技都很高超的能拿小金人了。明明都只是人类而已，能这麼逼真应该是因为和死神灵魂连接的关系吧。看来死神在人间也学坏了呢，骗人演技如此纯熟，不过我也是这样就是了。  
「来～元帅大人请过目 ️」魔女180度大转变的语气对阿亚纳米满脸堆笑的说道。说著弥漫甜蜜味道的话语，一边贤淑的把文件拿给他看。  
「可怕的双面人⋯」休加小声嘀咕。下场是头顶被飞射的钢笔划过，插入后方空艇的钢铁墙里。  
「表逼我让你被成钢笔靶子啊…可爱的休加君~」蓝眼流露著最后通牒的意思，嘴角的笑意带著嗜血的警告。  
"原本以为只有阿亚糖才这麼狠心…没想到貌美的小女孩嘉德露丝居然才是最可怕的…"这次休加终於学乖了流著两条面条泪面壁去了。  
跟陷入幽暗气息中的休加大大不同的是辅佐阿亚纳米办公的魔女这一边可是粉红空间呢。空艇上高台中间的阿亚纳米专属办工桌放置著文件纸张堆，一如往常的阿亚纳米参谋挺直了腰身认真工作中。但不同於以往的是他身边还有另一位子，正是给魔女坐的位子。俩人夫妻并坐同心的在处理公事，他写字签名、她盖章翻页，真是合作无间的搭配。由於这种能就近辅佐眩澜美丽的死神，能捕捉他细微的脸部变化、左右转动的紫瞳、最完美无瑕的活雕像，让魔女如被春风拂面般开心。  
「阿亚纳米先稍微让眼睛休息一下吧，写了一个小时手也会酸痛的吧?来~喝口茶再继续看。」一到一小时魔女就提醒阿亚纳米要让眼睛离开白纸黑字休息一下，当然那不停急飞泼墨的手也要停停才行。  
「再等一下…」阿亚纳米淡淡的回了一声继续不停的劳碌。  
「不行再等一下!你的手指头都握钢笔握到发红了! 」魔女见他还要继续写只好硬是把他的左手中的钢笔抽走，转而把一杯茶塞给他。被强制中断工作的阿亚纳米立刻如以往般火上心头，他卷起下唇用牙齿咬著，一个狠瞪看向凶手。但当他一对上的那一双流动如天空般宽广无限的爱意的水波秋眸顿时就怒气全消了。  
"她居然如此这般大胆的阻碍我办公，就只是为了要我休息⋯就算会惹恼我也要关心我吗？" 注视著那双无限爱慕、视他为天地唯一的存在般的双眼，就是想气也气不来了。平时唯一敢捣蛋的只有休加，而他都是为了些偷懒放假找乐子的理由来烦的。虽然那是休加试图关心他的一种方式，但却都没能打动他的心。这种被关爱的感觉只有曾经的雪风能带给他，这之后的十年里都不再有这种温馨的感觉。他手中的茶杯散发著暖洋洋的气息，还飘著宜人的香味，他缓缓拿起来小抿了一口。一股温香瞬间遍布他的身体，口中还流著清爽滋润的甘美味让他原本皱眉头的烦闷都舒坦开了。呼出一口他自己都不知道憋著的气，他更大口的全把剩下的茶水喝光。放下空杯后，魔女拉过他的手脱下手套，一看到那握钢笔的紫红痕迹就心疼的捧起到嘴唇边爱怜的呼呼。他血液不循环而僵硬的手指头被魔女湿润的唇舌轻舔慢慢的热了起来。而且看著他修长骨节分明的根根指尖被那熟悉的香湿软所袭卷舔弄，面对魔女的煽情诱惑，他的紫霞眼眸微微被欲念的红给占据了。指头被这麼舔吻不由得又唤醒了刚才在办公室里的缠绵悱恻，渐渐的身体又再次热了起来。这次完全有可能被黑鹰当场看到，黑白合、哈鲁赛、葛城在左边，右边有泰德和修里和柯纳兹和休加。虽然他们目前都个自忙著没把注意力放在这边，但还是让偷情的两人还是努力压抑声音然后继续享受。边上休加已经恢复原来的懒散状态在翻阅美食介绍然后跟柯纳兹哀求出玩，当然只有得到冷处理。泰德是一直望向窗外蓝天白云，翡翠的眼眸弥漫著哀伤，心思全围绕著米卡杰。同样忧郁悲伤的修里在泰德右边，整个身体卷缩在位子上，还沉浸在丧父之痛中，全然不知杀父凶手们还在他眼皮下调情。死神和魔女玩得不意乐呼的，完全闭眼投入这挑逗的热情中。魔女灵活熟练的舌头绕著阿亚纳米的指尖打转，描绘半圆的指甲，而且还把他的手指们一退一进的在她嘴中滑动大胆的暗示著。但葛城这时却忽然上前递交文件打断了他们的调情害的魔女口一松的急速退开。  
"可恶！连吸允手指都有人来搅局。"魔女暗骂著。她看著阿亚纳米用被她舔吻的手去收下文书，指尖上的甜水涂抹在白纸上了。她见此蓝眼盈盈春水的偷跟阿亚纳米眨眼。阿亚纳米脸上闪过一丝尴尬，但随即就压下用冷漠去接下葛城的文书。  
"欧克元帅的死因以意外结案了。稍后要参加欧克家的丧礼⋯一切都在计画之中。"葛城用灵魂的连接传达了好的开始。  
"接著，只要放出诱饵就行了。"  
"嗯⋯看来今日死神又会朝完美迈进一步。鬼神一定会来的，这次谁也别想动吾爱一根头发。"  
到达第二区后，他们下了空艇后换乘坐马车前往欧克家。二区的天空灰暗的飘者鹅毛大雪，相当的寒冷不说。黑鹰全体都穿上防寒大衣，就连原本不想穿大衣的嘉德露丝也被阿亚纳米强行包裹起来。像嘉德露丝这般少有的美人的传闻早就已经传遍了整个帝国的上流社会了，就她那样的打扮给那以贪婪注名的一族豺狼看到的话，一定会引发大事件的。不是在第一区的要塞，而是在达官贵族的地盘上，还是低调点好。如果可以的话，阿亚纳米甚至希望把她连脸都包起来，用休加的墨镜把那双碧波海蓝的慧眼也遮住，一点一丝都不给那些丑恶嘴脸的低劣人们窥视死神的伴侣的美。一台台马车排队进入欧克庄园，黑鹰们终於来到了奢华富贵的大豪宅门前。  
「哇！这就是欧克家啊，好大喔！」休加一下车就后仰著头瞪大眼睛的惊叹不已。  
「300万坪的土地，住了96名亲族，以及约400名的佣人。不愧是神之家之一⋯格局就是不一样呢⋯」葛城报出一连串惊人数据。  
「等於十三座紫禁城的占地，住的人居然没满百人真是浪费空间啊！连佣人也不是百人服侍一个是搞什麼啊？」惊叹和佩服的相反，魔女却相当不以为然的说道。  
「嘉德露丝酱你真是难以取悦啊。」  
「哼！等你若有能看到紫禁城和凡尔赛宫的话你就会明白什麼才是奢华的生活品味。」  
魔女和阿亚纳米并列而行，其余黑鹰在后面，泰德和修里则在最后面。泰德私下跟修里在询问为什麼邀请他来参加葬礼，修里便态度高傲的说著因为黑鹰部队是仅次於元帅的高层部属。  
"呵呵⋯到时阿亚纳米会完全的超越他的。所有的一切众生万物都会是死神的。"把修里的话听在耳里，魔女暗暗鄙夷的笑著，去牵起阿亚纳米的手，在得到了回捏的动作后更是心喜不已。被握手的阿亚纳米也心中欢喜的搓揉那纤纤玉洁的手掌。两人这麼大方的手拉手按理说一定会被别人看到的，但欧克一族就是在葬礼上也丝毫没有敬意，所以也没有去注意阿亚纳米和嘉德露丝的暧昧关系。欧克一族不论男女全都是利益为先的在讨好处、想走后门的贿赂、拉关系的对话不断，把原本就阴气重重的葬礼更是染上了一股如石油般黑乌又黏稠的让人作恶的感觉。


	31. Chapter 31

Kapitel 20. 黑珠石

「阿亚纳米大人请把外套给我⋯」泰德这时要来接下阿亚纳米的外套，纯真的他没发现参谋和佳人的牵手被他打断了。对此当然不满的魔女直接以就近优势接过了，又或者是抢过来的。还算是有仅存的大人风度没有对泰德瞪眼，但却一下子让气氛下降了几度。泰德只是尽责的要帮参谋拿外套哪知道会招来美人小姐无缘无故的发怒。他吓的呆了一下，见嘉德露丝居然闭眼嘟嘴一副她什麼错都没有的样子，也不知该如何去要求把外套要回来。更让他不理解的是参谋居然没有责备她也没有对他投过关注，好像还有一抹浅浅微笑。完全默许了嘉德露丝的⋯占有欲的表现？泰德只能来回用不解的绿哞看著参谋和小姐。  
「让嘉德露丝拿。」参谋头没回的飘来这麼一句偏袒维护嘉德露丝的话，这让泰德只好不敢多问。他也不是很在意要多抢风头，不过看来小姐要比修里还执著於参谋，而且参谋也很认同她。冷冰冰的参谋为何会对小姐这麼好呢？这是纯情的小羔羊泰德想不通的疑惑。  
他当然不会理解魔女是因为阿亚纳米就这样脱外套而露出那被军长袍所包裹的宽肩窄臀的美妙体态而瞬间欲爱念爆发的就抢下了外套。不能直接扑上去搂抱那就只好拿紧留有余温和宜人香味的外套在怀抱中。但随即便陷入小小害羞的丢脸中而闭眼硬装，心里却因阿亚纳米发出的轻笑而更羞愧。  
他们这时已经穿过了豪宅的玄关来到接待处，外套也能在这交给管家们。而且还发送来店礼，啊！不奠仪回礼。泰德听著休加和柯纳兹的讨论，忘却了对参谋和小姐的奇妙的关系。他听著柯纳兹解释所收到的盒子里的黑珠石和欧克家的缘份。好奇心驱驰下他捏起了那枚戒指，却在碰到黑珠石时像触电般立马把戒指丢弃摔在地上。他一副想吐般的脸色发白，用手捂嘴喘气。  
「咦？泰德也感觉到这不洁之处吗？」休加在一旁嬉笑的说道。  
当泰德惊慌失措的猛道歉要去捡起戒指时，葛城却先一步的捡了起来把黑珠石放到光芒下检视著。  
「我想，这里头一定凝聚了人类的嫉妒心和虚荣心吧。巨大财富的代价是难以估计的。」  
「别一副你很清廉、圣者般的批评人类。人类要是都没有负面，那还叫人类啊！」出於人类始祖的母亲立场的神祖听了葛城那在讽刺的话语当然是开口袒护了。  
「嘉德露丝小姐⋯你该说是包容性太大吗？还是⋯」葛城有些惊讶她居然会说出如此偏激的话来。  
「同时拥有负面和正面情绪可是人类的专权啊。缺一不可啊。」魔女意味深长的回看了葛城一眼说道，像是在暗示他什麼一般。  
"她想表达什麼呢？像是在警告我的感觉⋯她是知道什麼呢？"暗中的消魂亮起红灯，他感知到他眼前的少女确实是全能全知的神明。  
平静的表面但台面下却暗潮汹涌的神祖和七鬼神互相对看著，但其他人却因为黑曜管家的出现而没注意到。尤其泰德被告知那是米卡杰的哥哥更是满眼泪汪汪。休加也上前去和曾经被自己加害的人的兄长寒暄，实在讽刺。然而没有了泰德追逐在后的阿亚纳米这时自然要找心爱人，结果却看到她和葛城在对看，顿时不高兴的眯了眼。侧身的魔女心连心的感觉到了另一伴的不悦，立刻一转头对他投以爱意浓浓的眼睛，不再去理会葛城。她趁著泰德被黑曜带走，修里去找妈妈的终於没有了小朋友阻碍的情况下，大方的跟著阿亚纳米的脚步到葬礼会场去了。  
「你刚才为什麼看著葛城？」阿亚纳米抓住机会就质问道。  
「嗯⋯因为我对他的话有点不太认同而已。你还真爱吃醋啊⋯简直比黑珠石里的嫉妒还多啊⋯」  
「我只是不喜欢你看著我以外的人而已⋯」  
「啊唷，亲爱的那就是善妒加小心眼了⋯」  
「黑珠石虽是我做出来的，但里头都是我浓缩了人类的负面感情，跟我无关。」  
「不，那里头也有包括你自己的情感在里头哦，作品里都含有制作者的灵魂在里头喔。」  
「⋯你的意思是身为死神的我有那些肤浅的感情吗？」  
「我刚才说过了，人类负面的感情是很珍贵的感情，不要因为是黑暗或是人类的就投以不屑。虽然欧克一族都被欲望给淹没了，但他们每个人都很清楚自己的欲求，比起优柔寡断、无欲无望的人来说，要有意思多了，也了解自己的内心深处。观察这些不断追寻欲望的人们，才能看到他们所活过的证明。看著他们拼命排除万难、不惜沾染血腥和污泥，在越陷越深的深渊中努力挣扎的灵魂，那光芒叫人移不开眼啊！」魔女微笑著说道，如同关爱众生的圣母般，但却又流露出一股看人痛苦翻滚后的骇人喜乐，让人不明白她究竟是什麼心态。紫藤花般高贵崇高的死神眼眸映照著即是万物之灵的神祖又是残酷黑暗的魔女的爱人没有任何话语，但却在经过转角处时一把将她拉入怀中。  
「光与影呢⋯你是世上唯一的⋯」  
能渴慕著被唾弃的恶之死神还包容他对别的女孩有想念的魔女确实心胸的气度不是一般人所能达到的境界。她对人类的爱也不是佛陀圣子所能拥有的，千万年来包容著好恶，始终与人类同在。  
在人声吵杂的被种种贪念所围绕的葬礼会场比要塞里的气氛还要差，但在转角柱子后隐密的相拥在一起的魔女和死神却丝毫没有受到灰暗气场的影响。魔女享受著能跟死神温存的机会，而且还是由死神主动的，当然是在他怀里摩摩蹭蹭个爽。跟那俊美白瓷无瑕的脸颊用自己桃红粉黛的小嫩脸去贴著，然后吸入他那在阴影下呈现水蓝飘摇的发丝所飘散的幽香，那清淡爽朗的发香和身上男人的麝香混合在一起比什麼都能催化人的情欲。满脑子回忆著刚才在空艇上吸手指的美妙，魔女完全把自己像要揉进阿亚纳米的身体般，在他胸怀里猛摩蹭。阿亚纳米任由她像小狗般又蹭又嗅的，只是卷曲著她丝绸般柔软滑溜的头发於手中把玩。这般的被人投怀送抱的行为，感受人和人之间的亲密无间，带给死神空虚的胸中一阵暖风。  
「呐⋯你说这宝石是你做出来的⋯为什麼呢？」魔女乖巧的依偎在阿亚纳米的胸膛里忽然好奇的问道。  
「⋯你不知道比较好⋯」被问到缘由死神有些不自在的回答道。他把头转向一边避开那勾魂摄魄的蓝眼，英姿唤发的身体不自然的抖动了一下。  
「是因为夏娃而做的？」魔女直接点破。眼睛直勾勾的盯住企图敷衍了事的死神。  
阿亚纳米一听到她挑明了更是僵住了身体和维持撇过的脸，迟疑了一会后点了一下头。他心跳不自禁的加快跳动，后颈也有些发凉。他就像是被抓到偷腥外遇的丈夫般，羞愧的不敢面对妻子。他深怕魔女会受不了而发怒，虽然之前问到她会不会嫉妒时她说不会，但这两天因为泰德的关系一定程度上有带给她刺激了。现在她又得知黑珠石是因夏娃而有的，她方才还说嫉妒是人类特有的，那生为人类始祖的她是否要爆发出极度的妒火了？  
然而魔女没有变脸，眼睛如海湾中轻轻拍打的波浪般缓缓的平静的注视著内心骚动不安的死神。两条细弧形的眉毛如弯月，眉心光华平顺没有皱摺，证明她没有一丝的不满和妒怨。魔女伸出白洁小手拨过阿亚纳米雪白微凉的脸颊，与他逃避的紫水晶眼眸四目相交。  
「我为什麼要嫉妒你曾为她做过什麼呢？之前我很难过你为我过去的夫君们的事而恨我，如今我怎麼能对你的过去的爱有所批判呢？我们谁都没有立场去追究另一方和旧爱过往，因为现在和未来是你我将同生共存，不该永远探讨对方过去的爱。」  
这段话照亮了迷惘的死神，让他醒悟到他的担心根本是微不足道的。一直孤寂的死神第三次遇到了包容他的人，而且这位明知他过去有过爱也不去计较的魔女，她所拥有的胸怀和宽大的爱，不是先前两位所能匹敌的。她不是人类女人，不会像他兄长的正妻那般终日活在对别的女人的嫉妒中。  
「你真是⋯不同凡响啊。」死神对魔女的胸襟佩服的赞叹，也激动兴喜的拥紧她。盘旋於心中的愧对她的爱和担忧惹她妒火烧的情绪全都放下了。僵硬的身体被魔女的爱化解了，再次拥抱的双臂有些颤抖，但还是坚定不移的环抱著这千年后才相遇的新爱。  
「你对女生的赞美词语真是不浪漫啊⋯果然是经验不足。我倒还希望你以前多谈几场恋爱多长点经验值，磨练一番才是身经百战而百战百胜的真男人。」不同於阿亚纳米的如释重负的放松，魔女听到被形容为不同凡响却觉得有些不适应。但酸归酸，能得到心爱的死神的最高赞美当然是乐的把脸埋在阿亚纳米胸脯上蹭蹭。她脸上浮现红云朵，喜悦羞怯的躲著阿亚纳米的目光，但当然还是被看的一清二楚。长久以来她听过无数的赞美她的言词，不管是对她的脸蛋和身体还是对她强大的实力，都有无数男女老少对她说过。但今天被同拥有神性的死神所赞美才真正体会到被夸奖的欢喜，魔女鼻酸眼泛泪光、心头小鹿乱撞的手使力的抱紧阿亚纳米的腰干。那是对她灵魂的认同和赞美，来自另一个神灵的真诚的爱。  
「呐⋯告诉我吧，黑珠石的由来⋯你和夏娃的过去。」魔女轻柔的再次要求道。跟吾讲述汝曾经历过的清纯的爱。  
「嗯⋯」死神轻声答应道。他不在隐瞒了。  
创造黑珠石的那一日，他才刚从净化人界黑暗的列行公事中反回天界。才要踏入黑暗森林前就听到夏娃在呼唤他的声音。他冷冰冰的回头看了她一眼后，暗叹气今天的工作又要被打扰了。  
「偷偷跑到这来，彷佛做了亏心事似的，所以我有一星期没和父亲大人说话了。真糟糕⋯」来到他身后的夏娃烦恼的用手托著脸说道。  
「即然如此就别来这里！你只会妨碍我工作。」他忍不住满脸挂著无奈的黑旋窝的不耐烦的回了一句逐客令。  
但夏娃一点没有在意他的不客气，逃家而良心不安的她用背上的剑在地上写起字来。  
「父亲大人⋯什麼都⋯不懂！⋯可是⋯我还是喜欢⋯」边写边嘟哝著。  
他实在不懂说不说话到底有什麼重要的，不说话有什麼好哀愁的。他以前没有她烦时一天说不到五句话，也没有说话的对象，从来也不觉得有什麼不对。疑惑夏娃到底为什麼不说话就愁眉苦脸的，他开口问道：  
「⋯不过，对话是那麼重要的东西吗？」压抑著好奇心，他平静的问句表示不认同。看著地上那些她写下的文字，他忽然觉得刺眼，不由得再补了一句叫她别在那里写。用直接了当的文字所表现出来的亲情对没有体会过的死神来说让他觉得不舒服，小小的向往和嫉妒在他心中作祟。  
「因为情感这种东西是无形的，所以表现出来是很重要的事。」夏娃如此回答。但听在死神耳里却不是能说服他的答案。  
「看看这个吧。」他偏偏要打破夏娃的理论，而且也是用实体物来让她无话可说。他举起他的手，死神黑袍的长袖微滑，露出苍白的手腕，开始赋予负面情感形体。他刚才收揽的人类的负面情绪，现在他把它们变成颗颗黑色的结晶。  
「哇～好奇怪的石头喔。」看著凝聚出来的黑珠石，夏娃眼睛如小鹿般睁大的好奇。  
「嫉妒与虚荣心，这是将人类具有的丑陋情感结晶化后的产物。」死神缓缓答道，继续制造更多黑珠石。  
「呣！竟然能将情感化为有形之物，太犯规了。」夏娃一见自己刚说的理论就这麼被推翻了，气嘟嘟的如小粉气球般骂著死神。  
「这不是犯规，只是我的字典里没有不可能三个字。」死神冷高的宣告他的全能，得到胜利的他高傲的凝视著败北的夏娃。他全力大放送的把刚才在人间接触到各式各样的情感一股脑的如雨点般落下。  
「越是丑陋的情感，就越具有深沉的光芒。多麼讽刺啊。」死神晶莹剔透的紫瞳彩透露出鄙夷人类的意味。他从被安排死神的工作以来，就觉得他所管理的生物当中就属人类最低劣。  
「真令人感兴趣。」夏娃还是兴冲冲的接下那些不断落下的黑珠石，一边发表欢乐正面的评价。这番欢喜的态度却惹得死神有些不快，为什麼接触了那些重多的人类负面的情绪后她还能不对人类有一丝不屑，为什麼眼神还能闪烁著对人类的关怀？他不快的转过身向著森林里走去。  
「即使抱持著丑陋的情感，只要能将之具体化，事后回首审视自己时，也许有助於反省呢。」夏娃自然的迈开步伐追著他的脚步，继续进行她的推论，看样子是想说服死神不要那麼负面的看待人类。她柔美娇嫩的声音如清泉般平复了死神泛起的怒火。他心情恢复了却感觉心中有另一种情感在流动。  
「相反的，越是纯粹的爱情，越是会以光芒的形式扩散开来。无法化为有形之物。」不知为何他居然接著披露关於爱情的秘密，而且当场示范给她看爱情是无法凝聚的。爱情这字他从来没有说出口过，但今天却不知为何他愿意说出这他平时看不起的情感。自从遇见夏娃后他越来越不一样了。  
「好美妙⋯我好像窥见到某种美妙的秘密了⋯谢谢你！」夏娃听完他的爱情论后眼放精光无限崇拜的看著他，不停的赞美又道谢的。  
「之所以无法化为有形之物，一定是因为爱本身就代表著净化。拥有无限大的容量，足以包容一切。」夏娃接著撑开双手挥舞著在空中划圆，像是用肢体动作在表示爱的伟大。这时幽暗的森林却因为两人的谈话而使得氛围变得光鲜亮丽，仿佛空气中真的有广大慈祥的爱情包围著他们般。这段负面石头的诞生故事，结局却是温馨感人。  
那一日的场景，今日於千年后再次重温，依旧闪烁爱之光辉。死神低沉的浓郁男声缓缓述说著昔日美丽动人的过去，他原本微低的体温因回忆那久远的纯爱而伸高了。闭上璀璨夺目的深紫眸，死神的意识摇荡回了千年前的那一日。已经说完了故事，但阿亚纳米却还没回神。见他如此这般无法自拔的对著那旧情人，魔女却真的面不改色的完全无一丝吃醋的妒意。她反而面带浅笑的看著死神沉醉的表情，等待死神良久不出声了确定故事已完，她才行动起来。她挺直婀娜多姿的身段，藕臂一伸一搂就抱住了阿亚纳米的脖颈，最后把樱唇印上去。轻柔如羽毛抚过般的触感和那熟悉的异香味也一同触动嗅觉，让死神朦胧的拍动了他黑长浓密的睫毛睁开了灿烂紫罗兰的双眼。眼前的不是娇小的夏娃而是仪态万千的魔媚神祖。记忆中天真澜漫的小女孩和眼前散发著女性魅力的少女一时让死神分不清回忆和现实。  
「哎呀～睡美人亲一下就醒了，难道恍神的死神王子要法式热吻才会醒吗？」魔女戏谑的调侃著，挑起柳叶细眉，幽蓝眼满是笑意。  
「我⋯居然陷入对过去的留恋中⋯」死神的语气充满著不可思意。  
「呵呵，我倒很高兴你会把爱看的这麼重呢。原来你以前就会跟人谈论爱情呢。而且还把爱情讲述的如此崇高美丽。我听完了都好感动啊！」魔女边佩服的边拍手叫好，如同听完多麼精彩绝伦的演讲般。  
「⋯但我在人间几乎没有看过那种东西就是了。」死神没有魔女的兴冲冲，反而幽暗的表示道。他作为死神一直以来看遍了重多人类的一生，却从来没有看到任何一个人拥有纯粹的爱情。  
「确实，人类身上很难看到纯粹高尚的爱情。就算一开始爱的缠绵悱恻、海誓山盟到了最后也会消失殆尽。然而⋯」魔女说到这停顿了一下，握住阿亚纳米的手，蓝眼闪烁著坚韧不拔的爱。  
「吾等神明之间的爱会是恒久不移的。再说了⋯爱情本来也不纯粹，因为那是欲望的一种。」魔女拿起赠送的黑珠石然后居然一张嘴直接送入口中。这一副像是要吞宝石自杀的样子把阿亚纳米吓了一跳，急忙要她吐出免得噎死。但魔女却眼睛继续带笑，两边的脸颊鼓起还不停的像是在咀嚼著。最后她再次张口，吐出来的是一颗形状怪异的红色石头。原来黑乌发光的黑珠石变成了血红耀眼的颜色，而形状正是之前阿亚纳米受伤时泡再生槽时魔女变成小宝宝逗他笑时画在玻璃上的图案。  
「你说爱情不能形成实体，但在我的世界里这个形状就是代表爱情的符号。而红色也代表爱情。我们称这为爱心的形状。一颗红色的爱心就代表爱情。」魔女把红心放到阿亚纳米的手上，笑容更是璨澜的露出她白亮的牙齿。  
吾的爱情尤其不纯粹，因为吾心对汝可是满怀欲望。


	32. Chapter 32

Kapitel 21 封印的崩解

白色手套上鸽子血般红艳的爱心宝石光芒万丈的躺著，那所绽放的光芒是火热、鲜血般炙热的燃烧著的人类情感。博爱宽大的爱是纯粹的而无法成形的，但和深沉的原始欲望搅拌在一起的情爱就能成形，而且还闪耀著魔幻的红光。对於十多年作为军人、不断夺取别人生命、让世界被鲜血给染红的参谋长阿亚纳米来说，手心中的这颗宝石越盯著看就越有迷惑人心灵的鬼魅魔力，令他血液沸腾、噬血之念蠢蠢欲动。这个所谓爱心之形的红石馋食诱惑人心之力比他做的黑珠石还要有能蛊惑人心的魔力。他的紫藤色眼珠反射著那艳丽的火红，邪念浮动著。魔女看他那样暗潮汹涌的眼神，还有他所散发出来的黑暗气息融合了他死神和传承自她的血缘的恶性，而满意的勾起和宝石般红润的唇。然而现在不是让他全神贯彻在宝石上的时候了。  
「说来泰德现在前进的路上有个黑暗气息很重的家伙⋯跟你的黑暗是同样的，是位黑魔法师呢。」魔女窃笑的侧面看去一边的走廊口，她感知到泰德的气息在那头800米处，而且还有个和米卡杰血味相近的小男生一起，应该是弟弟吧。神灵凝视后方还追著一个小女孩，一样是分享著米卡杰的血缘。想必那个就是他那个重要的妹妹了吧。然而他们一前一后中间却有著脏东西挡路。一个身材又肥又圆的丑老头就够伤眼了，要是他还一副大排的孤独艺术家模样，就很让人反胃了。  
「呐呐亲爱的，那边那个COS蝙蝠侠里的企鹅男好像很不妙呢⋯」魔女见来者不善那就一定会和泰德起冲突的，因此叫唤边上的阿亚纳米。可是反观她的迅速抽离爱之漩涡，阿亚纳米眼睛还盯著掌上红珠猛瞧。人类的躯体终究难以对抗魔女的爱，望著久了理智给勾了魂，尤其是阿亚纳米人正是处於坠入情网中的纯情男。而恋爱中的人类脑部会大量的产生多巴胺，使人感到兴奋和喜悦。当然大脑就无暇顾虑现实，就算是内在是死神之魂，外表的人类身体所配备的大脑自然还是受到人类的情感所左右。  
"吾看来是做了比希望之星还要有魔咒的宝石了⋯罪过啊⋯才怪！啊～这样看他眼睛像是被欲望薰陶成鲜血般璀璨，更美丽了⋯"见叫不回阿亚纳米的注意力魔女虽然怨叹自己的魔力太强，但却又见他那般喜爱她做的红心石而反被他吸引了。其实真要说不嫉妒那就太虚伪了，人有七宗原罪其中之一就是嫉妒，那人类恶之来源的神祖要说没有根本是笑话。但她表面上绝对不能在死神眼前露出来，要想让他心中特别的爱之位置是她而不是夏娃，就要出乎他的意料之外。所以今天她忍下了，而得到了死神的赞美，让她觉得有赢过那个小女孩的优越感。  
这下魔女乾脆也不去管泰德接下来会遭遇的危险，因为眼前的美色叔叔比正太侄子要有吸引力。反正那位小朋友自己一个人也能干掉那只肥企鹅。眼看那个肥男露出了黑暗面，后方出现了数十只黑手，恶心的淫笑著逼近吓坏的小妹妹。果然不出魔女意料的，泰德在听到米卡杰妹妹的惨叫声后，飞速的回奔一脚就踢飞了那个企鹅男，让他撞破窗户掉到外面去。不知道是玻璃窗的破碎声还是魔女因要上演的战斗而又杀意浮动的扰动了空气，阿亚纳米终於从红心石上抽离了注意力。  
「他不用帮忙的啦⋯那种货泰德一人绝对没问题的。不过我认为你没有在乎这点，因为你的目的另有。」魔女蓝眼转动著看好戏的意思，视线专注於抱著两孩子狂奔逃窜的泰德。  
「还没⋯」阿亚纳米这时轻声细语的飘来两个字。  
「嗯？」魔女回头看他疑惑的出声。  
「遗魂还没来⋯」死神低低说道，他声音压抑著黑暗的期待。显然他就算视线不在红心石上了，心中也已经被噬血的欲望占领了。如同他的黑珠石俘虏了欧克一族，使他们利益薰心、道德沦丧般，魔女的红心石也侵蚀了他的内心深处、随著魔女的杀意飙涨也唤起了他的狠劲。  
「哦～果然是要引鬼神来啊。」这下此行的真正目的终於明朗化了。魔女斜视已经打到了庭院里的泰德和肥企鹅后，等待著能守株待兔的最佳地点和机会。  
目前她先暂时不动，继续观望。她带有阴谋的盘旋把她的蓝眼涂上了如夜幕下的暗藏危机的海洋般，正是虎视眈眈的海女巫。延续魔女的同神血缘在阿亚纳米人类的躯壳中奔腾，加上被红心石所掏起的欲望在蛊动著，死神也飘忽著杀戮之念。两位神明带著猎人的狩猎之心远远的观看著在庭院里战斗的泰德。  
只见泰德三发强力空咒朝那肥男打过去，但却没有一发命中还反被嘲笑了。可是随即泰德把那人的手杖直挺挺的刺穿企鹅男的肚子。那手杖不但拔不起，还正好将企鹅男钉死在庭院中的神亭子柱上，那也正是刚才泰德三发空咒所真正击中的目标。被破坏的柱子当然就接著连亭子都整个崩塌了。石头一块块的砸下来，将企鹅男重重压伤。受了这种伤就算他是黑魔法师也需要一会才能恢复过来。就在企鹅男还在大声炫耀他的艺术将永远绽放光芒时，他后面原本还没倒下的巨大十字架这时却断了。那肥企鹅这下终於被压死了，而随著他的死，他所做的众多黑珠石雕像、珠宝，那些利用了无数生命做出来的染血石头终於都消失殆尽了。一切的罪孽都因宝石的消失而被净化了。  
「哼⋯」死神冷冷哼笑了一声。他见那些欧克人们都陷入了失去宝石的恐慌中，加上这已经是完全了全灵的旅者的任务，他所期盼的鬼神就要上钩了。他手拿起极速消失的黑珠石，薄细的唇笑的更阴狠。  
「喔呀！黑珠石都消失了。而泰德他们现在在屋顶上，那麼我们应也登高。」魔女也带著嘲笑欧克他们的意思，然后伸手给阿亚纳米。死神把手放上魔女的手心，一接触到顿时一个闪电神速来到了欧克宅邸的屋顶上。  
「以第一次共同的瞬间移动来说，亲爱的你的反应太淡定了。就算以前你自己有过，和我一起的时候应该要有点表示阿！」魔女对阿亚纳米的反应有些不满的抱怨道。被爱人投诉了阿亚纳米才知人家是想得到他的称赞，一看少女扭著身体不悦的嘟嘴这麼可爱的闷气样，他被逗的浅笑了。他立刻用手去抚摸嘉德露丝的白嫩柔软的脸蛋，然后用拇指轻压那香红小嘴。  
「原来你这麼想要我的赞赏吗？好等遗魂被我吞噬了你爱听多少赞赏话我都说给你听。」阿亚纳米发下承诺，随即他转身看向泰德那去。  
泰德原本还在跟米卡杰的弟妹们说话却忽然感觉到阿亚纳米的视线而惊吓的看来。  
「眠。」只短短一个口令，阿亚纳米就让泰德陷入了沉睡。就在泰德倒下后，鬼神的遗魂终於来到了。黑袍骷骨的手持镰刀的他一把抱住泰德，同时泰德手臂上遗魂的符号还烧灼了上去。正当遗魂担忧的查看著泰德的情况，阿亚纳米却从他后面直接把手穿过他的身体。鬼神中枢的核被死神掌握住了，在遗魂还摆出应战姿势前就被吸收了。  
「把我的碎片还给我吧。遗魂。」这是死神费亚罗廉对自己的后代所说的最后一句话。  
遗魂不明不白的没了。  
眼看著心爱的死神亲手吞噬了自己的后代子孙兼神体复制品，魔女心中还是不能自主的划破一阵刺痛。虽然知道他这是必然的夺回原本就是属於自己的一部分，但用残害自己血族的方式真的太狠了。亲眼目击遗魂就这麼烟消云散比起上次在教会里的那次只有吞噬一条手臂还要来的震撼。  
「怎⋯怎麼搞的！？突然发出刺眼的亮光⋯」这时一边的米卡杰弟弟和妹妹不明所以的高声疑问道。要瞒过是凡人又是孩子的他们根本就只要最初级的幻术就足以让他们看不到魔女和死神。刚好鬼神的登场又一同把泰德睡著倒下的身影也隐藏了起来，所以魔女对於他们的疑问感到高兴，证明了他们什麼都没看到。但他们还是不要知道这麼奇幻的事比较好，尤其知道那丑男是把活人变成雕像这种残酷的事。魔女双手覆盖在他们的眼睛上，然后下达暗示消除了他们遇上那个肥企鹅男后的一切记忆。同时她也让他们俩小的先睡一下，她两手各抱起两小朋友让他们靠著她的胸部安睡。另一边阿亚纳米也把泰德夹在腋下，勉强算是抱著他般。  
「目的达成了。我们回大厅去吧，不然很快就会有很多人来围观了。」魔女用眼神瞄了底下庭院那一片飞扬石灰尘，加上宅邸里已经传来了吵杂人声，很快就有人要来了。就算能施幻术但魔女才不想浪费在那些一肚子坏水的家伙们身上。她反倒要好好利用这个机会，整顿修理一下这群污秽之众。  
听取魔女意见的阿亚纳米面带得意的微微抬高下巴向胜利者气场的向魔女走近，像个考试得满分的骄傲孩子般，伸出左手去碰触魔女抱著孩子勉强翻出来的手心。一眨眼的功夫就又回到了室内。他们回到原先的柱子那里，而这位置正好能挡住欧克他们的视线。由於他们全都不明不白的丢失了名贵的黑珠石，现在正慌乱成一团。爱慕虚荣的人在没有了能张扬夸耀的名贵物后就泄气矮了半结。但他们越是惊慌失措就越让魔女能不动声色的把手上两个孩子放到一旁给客人坐的沙发上去。确定两小可爱睡的舒服魔女才放心的离开。  
「阿亚大人我们回去一区要塞吧⋯别在跟这帮人牵扯了。」嘉德露丝勾起阿亚纳米空著的右手领著他要走了，丝毫不在意他左手下还夹住了一个泰德就准备往大门的方向走。就在他们已经走到大门时⋯  
「阿亚糖～！嘉德露丝酱～！」此时后面却传来欢喜的呼唤声，出声的正是休加，黑鹰其余人也跟在后头。  
「要死了啊！那麼大声叫干嘛啊！」魔女被休加这麼大声一叫，气的咬牙低声暗骂。就这样不被人发现的快闪就好了，偏偏他居然大声一喊，这不就把欧克们的注意都集中过来了吗？  
果然真如魔女所烦心的般，周围原本只顾著哀号的土毫们这下全都看过来了。他们的眼神全都告诉魔女绝对没好事了，那种如同要准备一口气把自身的不幸怪罪於别人般的愚蠢目光。而惹来这麻烦的休加却是艳阳高照的笑容满面跑过来。  
「啊啦～泰德回来啦！所以要走了吗、阿亚糖？」墨镜后的蓝天眼珠流转著迫不及待的情绪，但看在魔女眼里却是恨不得暴打他一顿。  
「黑魔法师部队的黑鹰⋯」  
「不吉利⋯」  
「死神的傀儡⋯」  
「明明庭院没人，神之亭却崩塌了！」  
「珠宝全消失了⋯」  
「一定是他们做的！」  
「你们这群祸害！」  
「低贱！」  
「你们想逃跑吗？」  
「赔偿！」  
「对、对。赔偿我们的损失！」  
欧克一族的男女老少全都围著黑鹰们就是一阵严声咒骂、兴师问罪。他们不知道他们重要的黑珠石根本是黑魔法所做出来的，更不知道他们对著死神本人大骂。丑陋堕落的他们只会指责，从不知道他们自己才是应该奉还、赔罪的人。原本就气场污浊的宅第这下被搅动的更恶劣了，就算黑珠石被消去了也还是难以忍耐的恶意飘扬。一张张狰狞如被恶鬼上身的脸孔和指责的手指全包围著黑鹰。  
就算早已习惯了对他们的黑魔法师身分说三道四的行为，黑鹰面对这样一面倒的骂声还是气愤难平。休加墨镜后面的蓝眼惊淘骇浪的翻滚著怒火，两手握紧刚取回的刀的发抖著，要不是阿亚纳米透过灵魂的连接命令他不准动，他一定割了这帮人的喉咙。黑百合小小的身体在空洞的哈鲁赛怀抱中也黑气满溢，但他尊崇阿亚纳米的命令没有回骂，只能咬紧嘴唇到出血来忍耐。柯纳兹的橘黄色眼睛也被怒气燃烧著宛如正午艳阳高照般，他也按上了刀子恨恨的忍著心中一把火。葛城脸上虽然挂著不在乎的浅笑，但他细长的眼睛里却没有半点笑意。而身为头头的阿亚纳米一张苍白俊美脸线条也僵硬著，眼睛那象徵王权的高贵之紫泛出阵阵杀戮之意，但他一如以往的没有回嘴。他健美英姿飒爽的身体打直的站立著，如英勇的战士立於千军万马前也不动於山的姿态。这看在一旁魔女的眼中，简直心都是要倾倒了。对他流露出的这英气而爱意沸腾，但同时也对他被如此当面骂而怒气大涨。魔女怎麼能容忍心爱之人被别人骂呢！所以她所幸不忍了，向著欧克们站前一步。  
本骂的爽的一群人这时忽然觉得光线变暗了，一看才发现离敞开的大门最近的那位女孩子好像散发出黑暗遮蔽了阳光，使得本来就是冬日的天更昏暗了。他们还在不解时这时却又感觉一阵天摇地动，原来正是魔女所跺出的那一脚所导致的。他们再一看却是和具体化的邪恶与黑暗面对面了，顿时头皮一阵发麻、寒意直从脚冲上来。然而魔女怎麼会这样轻易的放过他们呢？火冒三百丈的魔女才要开始反击呢。  
「放肆的贱货！你们这帮垃圾都给姑奶奶听好了！爷们一毛钱都不会赔的，谁要再敢对阿亚纳米元帅无礼就让他和那躺棺材里的家伙一同陪葬！哼！原来你们这帮抹煞良心干尽坏事的家伙也会吓的屁滚尿流啊。老娘告诉你们，神亭倒塌和黑珠石消失就是给你们这帮猪降下的天谴。如果怕天打雷劈的报应，你们就上教会奉献所有财产忏悔去吧！呸！」魔女怒发冲冠的对著这帮活腻了、大不敬的蠢蛋们就是一阵痛骂还击。贵族欧克们本来长久都是骂人的人今天居然被人反过来劈头就是狗血淋头的一阵臭骂，实在是未料到的踢到铁板，而且还不是普通的铁板。魔女这两个月多以来所憋的窝火和怨恨这次终於全都打翻了蜂拥而出。身为神祖的万乘之尊哪里忍过被人骂的鸟气？天界和神那帮毁谤她的言论她是不屑於跟他对骂，她直接用行动去诋毁神。然而在她作为统治者时受到无原责骂时可就不是让人下场凄惨所能形容的。先前为王者就以强悍手段闻名於世，而这世作为黑手党更是嚣张跋扈，爱对谁不爽发飙没有人敢言。但自从帮黑鹰做事以来却老受至於高层压迫、遭人白眼讥笑，可是全都不得不忍在心里。平时爱怎麼骂就怎麼骂的魔女就这麼累积了众多不爽的闷气在心里无法发表。但三少将和元帅都死了后的如今阿亚纳米就是最高掌权者，而这也意味著这帮失去了依靠的瓦卡巴欧克的蠢徒们就成了她发泄的最好对象。  
一字一句都如邪恶女巫下的毒咒般，嘉德露丝丝毫没有口德的喷了欧克们满脸口水。这一群平时做威做福的地方恶霸终究在万恶之源的魔女面前也只是风中颤抖的枯叶般。每双眼睛都被刻画了深深的恐惧，一张张大开的嘴巴再也不能吐出半字污蔑。魔女痛快大声的骂完还当著一群达官贵族们的面往地上吐痰，神祖最大的污辱但也是高抬了这帮狗贼。这下终於把一肚子的怨气全发泄出来了，魔女这才大大乎出一口气。最后环顾了一遍，像是在警告欧克们再言就要见血了。幽蓝蓝的眼珠怒江涛涛的瞪眼完魔女才转身，再次挽起阿亚纳米的手就头也不回的走了。其他黑鹰一见上司被拉走了也一同都追上去了。只留下欧克们呆滞的看著他们的背影。天空不断降下的大雪很快遮蔽了他们漆黑的军服身影。  
「Yes~!爽啊！终於能随心所欲的骂一顿。」魔女一下了阶梯后就仰天大呼过瘾，还因为过度兴奋而放开阿亚纳米的手，然后双手举起变成V胜利的姿势。脸上飞扬的笑容比白雪还要闪光耀眼，海蓝的眼珠放射出如反映黎明光芒的海洋般。  
「嘉德露丝酱啊⋯你还真敢骂啊⋯居然把叱咤政务和军方的欧克一族骂的如此难听⋯」休加对魔女的毒舌叹气道。但他嘴上的笑容可是包含著好玩、得意的意味，对於嘉德露丝能狠狠地教训对阿亚糖出言不逊的蠢欧克们，他可是很佩服的。  
「先骂人的可是他们，老娘是他们能骂的啊？」  
「他们主要目标是阿亚糖，阿亚糖本来就赔点钱了事就好了。结果小嘉你这样一骂万一他们⋯」  
「万一怎样？我说了他们要再敢对阿亚纳米无礼就让他们也躺平了，难道你以为我只是说说好玩的？我从来就是言出必行、君无戏言的。他们要敢再搞鬼，吾要他们满门抄斩、九族全诛！」魔女说著说著又恢复了刚才的浓烈黑暗面。休加见她又出如此阴毒的咒骂杀人，不用其他黑鹰来说他也已经后悔了。"唉呀⋯没见过这麼凶狠的女孩子。她才是真的杀人如麻的怪物⋯"  
「小姐为了参谋生气可以理解，但小姐你不应该用那麼强烈的字眼辱骂欧克一族的。你是个女孩子，说话还是要文雅点才好。」葛城也出言劝说道，宛如慈父般想教育魔女。  
「情绪性的表达不一定要是文雅的，用骂脏话来叙述事实是说实话的行为，没有任何不对。再说了，用咬文嚼字的拐弯抹角骂人太浪费我的口水了，而且那些低智商的也才听不懂呢！简单直接的脏话骂给他们听才能让他们明白。」魔女当然是毫不客气的回话，让葛城也只能滴冷汗怨自己不该多嘴。  
「小姐⋯那个啊⋯你就不能像平时那样温柔说话吗？」柯纳兹被魔女如猛虎般的气势吓到了，也出言安抚。  
「小柯你错了，我平时本来就是爱骂就骂、爱打谁就打谁的太妹坏份子。只有对心爱之人才会像小羊一样乖，而你们因为跟阿亚纳米有灵魂连接所以我才对你们好的。你忘了我上次跟家人通话时也是很凶悍的。」魔女话一出就让柯纳兹被打碎了美梦般的震惊，像心中的女神忽然被人挖出过去的黑历史崩塌了。他也不敢再说了，他和休加还有葛城都知道嘉德露丝口舌在他们之上。  
「嘉德露丝你真厉害！」黑白合敬佩的赞扬道，小孩子的他只觉得她替阿亚纳米大人教训了那群该死的欧克而感到痛快。  
「你还没看到我开车的时候呢～那不只是骂人了，还比手指、飙车、下去打人开枪都有呢。这都我爸妈教的，要怪就要他们俩个暴利狂。所以每次新年晚会和彭哥列十代目一同庆祝时，他明明比我年纪大却老吓的像只被蛇卷住的小兔子般直发抖，看了就煞风景。」魔女一听黑白合的赞扬就得意的继续眉飞色舞的说道。  
「嘉德露丝酱你这麼漂亮却这麼凶狠，男人哪敢娶你啊！」休加故意摇头表示感叹的说道。  
「喔～呐！阿亚大人我这样不好吗？我为你出声骂人，脏了自己的口和权贵的欧克杠上，如今却要受你讨厌和被休加他们指责。呜呜⋯阿亚纳米你会觉得我很凶狠不敢跟我在一起吗？」魔女听完休加的嘲弄忽然一百八十度大转变的。从高傲、不可一世的态度变成楚楚可怜、无辜蓝眼闪著泪光看向阿亚纳米。休加万万没想到她居然来这招，对著阿亚纳米来泪眼美人攻势。只见她如被遗弃的孤女般抱住阿亚纳米，休加只能暗骂自己真的不该多嘴，好男不跟女斗啊！  
「不，不，你没有不好，我更没有讨厌你。你能替我出言跟欧克一族对骂让我很欣慰。你每次当我受人漫骂时都会出声帮我解危，我很感谢你。我知道你是真心为我，我绝对不会不要你的。」久久没说话的阿亚纳米看到魔女这般梨花带雨的模样，以为她又要哭泣连忙把左手下的泰德塞给葛城，用双手环抱那趴在他胸前的少女。能够有这麼一位爱护他、为他挺身而出的女子，死神是多麼欣喜若狂啊。比起当时来牢中救他、要替他辩护的夏娃，嘉德露丝更为直接爽快、丝毫没有留情。若是和天界长者打照面了，想必嘉德露丝一定也会誓杀他不休的。他本来就很高兴她能为他骂了欧克一族，他之前没能对欧克元帅说出口的话，她都替他出气了。因此他回头瞪了其余黑鹰一眼，尤其是对休加，用眼神责备他们太多嘴管太多了。  
「都不准再说了。嘉德露丝骂了就骂了无妨。难道我的部下还会怕欧克那一群无能的垃圾吗？」  
眼见参谋都偏袒支持嘉德露丝，黑鹰也不敢再多言了。就算看到魔女维持黏贴在阿亚纳米怀抱里对他们做鬼脸吐舌也只能闭嘴。真的不得不佩服嘉德露丝，女人的手段。没有了泰德，魔女当然是赖在阿亚纳米怀中不离开，而做为被部下欺负的赔礼，阿亚纳米便抱起她走向马车。谁知魔女还不满足的忽然眼中闪过精光，然后说：「呐！一台马车坐八个人太挤了，让休加他们另外坐一台吧！」  
「咦！嘉德露丝酱你！」  
「我气还没消，不想看到休加坏蛋！」  
「嘉德露丝酱你这是故意针对我啊！」  
「安静休加！你自己出钱另外雇一辆车，然后把你没完成的工作做完！」阿亚纳米丢下打碎休加任何希望的一句命令，抱著满脸扭曲笑容的魔女上了马车。休加只能眼睁睁看著马车就这麼在大雪中远去。  
「休加少佐快拿钱雇车吧！」  
「柯纳兹怎麼你还这样对我！」  
「还不都是因为你一直咬著嘉德露丝小姐不放才会这样！」  
「连柯纳兹都不挺我！」  
「休加快点出钱！我很冷！」一旁的黑百合口气不耐的催促道。  
「休加君请出钱吧。」葛城也眯眼笑说，只是他眼中没有笑意。  
「呜哇哇！对不起啦！嘉德露丝我以后不敢说你了！」休加的悲鸣响彻於冬日天空下。  
另一边已经先走了的魔女和死神可是乐的很。舒适的马车里就他们俩人一起，当然就不顾一切的亲密了。魔女环著阿亚纳米的脖颈，不断的用她娇艳欲滴的小嘴去亲亲他的耳朵。死神继续把她抱在怀中放在大腿上，右手环著苗条小腰，左手把玩著她的一头瀑布长发。  
「你今天火气真的很大，怎麼了吗？」阿亚纳米左手放开头发，改抚摸魔女的脸蛋问道。  
「因⋯因为明明是过感恩节的时间你们这里号称信仰最强的帝国却没有过节啊！这样就没有黑色星期五的大血拼啦！也没有网购星期一啊！连最神圣的圣诞节都没有，接下来的圣诞节大打折也没有了！呜哇哇～阿亚大人我好伤心喔～」魔女这才表明是因为购物欲望得不到满足而心情郁闷发怒。之前万圣节时就硬要求而过了，但对魔女来说重要的是大肆花钱买喜欢的东西。  
「别伤心，过几天就要举行奥嘉公主的登基大典，到时会有舞会。上次订做的礼服今天会送来了，你回去就可以收到了。」  
「哇～好高兴啊！我爱你！我到时穿起来给你看好吗？」  
「嗯⋯」  
「你对我真好！来，亲亲～」  
"对嘛，你的钱就是我的钱。才不让你为了泰德而浪费呢～"


	33. Chapter 33

Kapitel 21 (2)

一区要塞的地下研究室，违反人伦道德的人体洗脑正在进行著。从欧克家离开后始终沉睡著的泰德现在被放置在中央的研究床位上，连奥嘉公主也一同在场，也是当然被洗脑的状态。一旁由秃子七濑博士和英俊非凡的阿亚纳米在一边，还有紧紧依偎在他身旁的摇曳花儿般娇媚的魔女。原本研究员们只愿意让阿亚纳米陪同博士，但因参谋强硬要求也要让魔女一起，他们才只好同意的。所以坐在上方操作电脑系统的年轻研究员们都心有不甘的瞄眼魔女。然而被魔女稍稍回看了一眼就让他们心跳加速、脸红的转开了。  
"哼⋯汝等尽量看啊！等著看以后吾如何为汝等的结局打算⋯亵渎人类之神的吾的专利，玩弄无辜生命的代价可是很重的⋯⋯"魔女黑暗的獠牙已经在他们背后伺机而动了。  
「第二装置准备就绪。连结公主与代号M-17的深层心理。」透过电脑传播的声音和伴随的哔哔哔声宣告实验开始。七濑老头和拉斐尔的意识先侵入泰德的梦，在得知米迦勒没有出现后老头就把拉斐尔打发走了。这时才请阿亚纳米和嘉德露丝一同进入。秃老头还讨好的改称呼阿亚纳米为元帅，然后一连环的开始介绍目前所在的深层心理是奥嘉的，而移动到了泰德的心理时就可以看到他的世界。一踏入泰德的空间顿时就出现了一长长的阶梯浮在一片黑暗中。七濑一副当是自己家般的堂堂的就开始上阶梯，而且还走最前面。他还好是太陶醉於自己的声音而没有回头，不然他就会看到后头一双恨不得杀他千刀的蓝眼在咒他。若不是死神伸手去安抚魔女要她忍耐，七濑博士恐怕会当场死亡的。他继续滔滔不绝的讲述因为米迦勒的共鸣率太低而不能洗脑，所以今天只能参观泰德的深层心理。  
"参观你妹！你以为这里是博物馆啊！"魔女一听火又上来了，险些要一掌朝那秃驴头上拍下去打死他。幸好察觉早的死神拉住她的手放到嘴边亲吻了一下，才让魔女一下子又喜又羞的忘了要杀那臭老头。体温微低的薄薄粉唇印上白里透红的玉雕般的小手落下一吻，口中的热气喷吐在光滑的皮肤使得少女一时一阵温暖。魔女被这突然间流露出的亲密举动乐的脸红心跳，蓝眼马上爱意浓郁的对阿亚纳米投去小鹿般湿润的眼神。得到魔女放出的粉红光波，阿亚纳米侧面再给了她一个弯弯唇线，这下魔女已经再也受不了了。她双手捧著脸转过身去害羞的扭扭，然后时不时的再回过头偷瞄阿亚纳米。七濑老头完全没有意识到自己刚才是生死一瞬间，更没发觉后头有一对打的火热的情侣。  
死神会阻止魔女当然是不得以的为了洗脑，他可没有对这老头有什麼宽容，从他始终不发一语的缄默态度就能看出来了。终於啊！挥别了一千年的死神神体就在前方了。他所期待已久的一刻终於到来了。然而他却不能表现出他的喜悦，碍於眼前的老头在，他只能强压下胸口翻腾的欢喜和激动，慢慢的一步步走著。见他内心情绪起伏过大但却必需维持平静的外表而双手握拳紧紧险要指甲都要刺破手套，魔女赶紧从他背后环抱他然后硬掰开他的拳头。  
"不要伤害你自己啊！"魔女无声的用唇语对他说道。她担心的查看他的手掌心，两个白雪的手套上各有四个弯月的印记。  
"抱歉⋯"他为自己忽视了身体的保护而害的伴侣担心而道歉。是啊⋯他若受伤流血的话，有人会为他伤心难过的，所以他必须好好珍惜照顾自己。  
在死神和魔女你浓我浓的这段时间里，前面的泰德已经站到阶梯最顶端的巨大牢房前了。而七濑博士此时当然是好奇和探索魂燃烧的全神灌注看著那奇异的牢笼，根本没发现后方的神明二位眼放异光、意味深长的勾起笑容，相互依偎的注视著泰德。彷佛是感应到自己的神魂来到了跟前，牢狱中的费亚罗廉神体幻化成一个孩童的模样来到泰德眼前。  
「救救我⋯我好痛苦⋯」比子时的夜还要漆黑的黑暗所变化的孩子用可怜巴巴的口气向泰德求助。心地善良又热心的泰德立刻不三思的就要救人。他用力的想要撑开牢笼的栏杆，但却丝毫无用。这时黑暗又说话了：  
「这个牢笼要照著上面的文字念才能打开。」  
泰德的目光随著孩童的手指指向看去，牢笼顶上有著七块长方形的石板，雕刻著天界文字和七鬼神符号。泰德皱眉头的凝视那些字，为难的说他看不懂。可是黑暗再次推了他一把，不断怂恿他一定懂的，要他仔细看、回想起来。果然泰德就像被恶魔耳语了般，居然真的念了出来。  
「汝，被上天放逐者，以菲亚托拉克之名将汝宽恕。」翡翠绿的瞳像是被催眠般的睁大的无意识的念了出来。这一念后，其中一块石板马上就碎裂崩坏了。七个封印剩下六个，迈向世界的终章来临了。死神的复活就快要实现了⋯  
完全没有思考自己的行为已经将世界推向深渊的泰德，还处於对自己能看懂而惊讶不已的状态下。根本不知道自己中了恶魔的蛊惑而做出了违背他誓言的事来。牢笼里的黑暗见解开了一个封印自然增强了，他比墨水还浓稠的黑潮凶涌的渗透出栏杆，继续诱惑泰德再打开剩下的六个锁。然而这麼急迫的催赶却给泰德的精神和心理带来过大的负担，使得他头痛剧烈的跪倒在地。压迫太大导致泰德的身影开始从梦境里消失。  
「时间到了。」阿亚纳米背过身去，低沉冷漠的语气透露出可惜之意，但他实际上是惋惜的很才转身不要让七濑老头看到的。  
「当现实世界的M-17要苏醒时，在这里的他就会消失。话说回来，我对这座牢狱很好奇呢，里头到底是什麼呢？」博士燃起了他求知欲，贪婪的小眼睛不断上下打转看著那黑暗的牢笼。他因为被魔女下了暗示遮蔽了眼睛所见，所以他没有看到泰德和死神假扮的孩童之间的交流。在他看去只有泰德站在漆黑一团的牢笼前，并没有黑暗的孩子也没有上方破裂的封印石版。这当然都是因为魔女的不愿让他这死秃子窥见她心爱的死神的一点一滴。如果不是死神拦著她，她早就挖了那臭老头的眼睛。那老头永远不会知道他正站在天界长者最完美的作品、被米迦勒之瞳所封印的死神费亚罗廉的神体牢笼前，是千年来人人争夺的潘朵拉之盒。  
"哼⋯低贱的虫子也敢妄想人间之王的死神的神体⋯汝这腐朽的该死狂徒果然不能轻易饶恕⋯吾以万灵之主之名诅咒汝不得好死⋯"魔女在他背后死瞪眼他，恨不得就直接用眼睛的恨刺杀他千刀要他痛苦打滚而死。魔女在心中誓言一定要这老头死无葬身之地。  
梦境失去了泰德，牢笼也就跟著瓦解掉，坚韧的栏杆根根风化般的消散。这下终於迫使七濑必须要离开了。阿亚纳米那大理石般光滑白皙的脸上维持著没有一丝表情的变化，但心里对於只有解开一个封印感到很不满。但现在急也没用，只能等下次米迦勒之瞳出现时将它控制洗脑才能解开更多封印。阿亚纳米再次握住嘉德露丝的柔夷，牵著她离开了泰德的梦境。一眨眼后就回到了研究室里来了，随即电脑系统也响起了无感情的电子音宣告M-17调整工作结束。  
然而泰德的身体却忽然出现了变化，因为解开了一个封印而让死神的黑暗力量开始渗透出来了。虽然对研究员们和电脑来说他看起来只是身体有点不适、需要静养，但对能微微感受到那芳醇美妙的神之力量的魔女和死神来说可是一点也不意外。在泰德被送往医务室后，阿亚纳米和嘉德露丝也一同陪伴，而且还守在床边等待他醒来。  
「等到封印全解开了后⋯泰德会怎麼样？」魔女看著那幼小的少年脸色苍白无力的沉睡的样子，缓缓的问道。他白洁美丽的灵魂飘散著一股暗的气味，若再继续开锁的话⋯他一定会被死神吞噬的。虽然知道那是必要的，但魔女还是对传承了死神血统的泰德有保护意识。  
「我会吞噬他，然后完全的复活，回归全知全能的死神费亚罗廉。」一边的阿亚纳米语气冷峻慑人的说道，丝毫没有留情的余地。他寒光闪耀的紫眸盯著床上的泰德，像是就要将他拽入黑暗深渊般。  
"唉⋯泰德注定要成为奉献给死神的祭品。"魔女闭上眼睛叹息道。她强忍悲伤，紧紧咬住柔软的红唇。可是忽然有一股温暖的气息吹拂在她脸上，她疑惑的如蝴蝶薄翼拍动般张开眼帘，海蓝的眼珠映入了两颗璀璨夺目的紫水晶，还有唇上贴著的那让人醉心的温度。  
「嗯⋯」魔女轻声发出了舒服的呢喃，扬起下巴轻启朱唇让阿亚纳米强硬的舌头进来。双手滑上那结实的肩和宽阔的后背把他拉入贴合著玲珑的女人身体。阿亚纳米不愧为帝国最强的策略师，在明知魔女绝对不会拒绝他的吻而故意去转移注意力。既能让伴侣抛开对泰德克来茵不必要的关心又能趁机享用美人儿的香唇蜜汁。阿亚纳米参谋不负他帝国第一参谋之名，熟练的让魔女被他玩弄於唇舌之间，完全沉醉的不可自拔。两人完全无视於病床上的泰德自顾自的亲热起来了。就在阿亚纳米的热火的吻移动到了魔女细嫩脖颈上时，一边的泰德终於幽幽转醒了。直觉快狠准的死神自然感觉到泰德的清醒，忽然抽开了他的头。还在享受死神难得主动的热吻的魔女一时间神智迷茫的眯著眼，比毒苹果还红润的嘴唇微张、里头的软舌上湿润的混合著她和阿亚纳米的晶莹的吻后证明。她忽然失去了口中的温暖，宛如正吸奶吸的香甜的婴儿被拔走了奶瓶般，失望和不满全写在脸上。一位绝色美人露出那麼惹人怜爱的表情是无人不动容的，就连钢铁心的死神也会成绕指柔。冷峻的面孔浮现了罪恶感，看到魔女一副被遗弃的小狗般可怜又渴望爱的眼神，阿亚纳米忽然觉得自己真可恶。只是一个眼神就让死神对自己居然松口抛下嘴边的美食而感到懊悔不已。只是现在他不得不去面对他的侄子，那完全继承了他王兄的懦弱的小鬼。  
另一边泰德张开翠玉般的双眸疑惑的看著四周，不明白怎麼会一下子从欧克家来到了医院。正当他疑惑的时候，一旁的阿亚纳米口气冷到极点的开口说话了。  
「欧克家的葬礼已经结束了。」极度寒气的语调暗示阿亚纳米很窝火，把被打断的亲热的不爽全发泄到泰德那去。  
「参⋯参参参参谋！？」泰德被参谋居然坐在他床边的举动吓的说话都跳针。尤其参谋现在的脸色真的很可怕，好像就要挥剑斩了他般。不过边上的嘉德露丝小姐表情好怪喔⋯脸红红的、眼神也无神呆滞的样子⋯而且她是靠在参谋的肩膀上吗？更别说她手还勾著参谋的手，这种大不敬的举动怎麼能对参谋做出啊！说起来这位小姐明明没有军职却是平时和参谋最亲密的人，虽然其他黑鹰也都和参谋有著比他还亲近但唯独这位小姐好像比较特别。而最让人惊吓的是参谋居然都容忍她的种种行为！  
跳出混乱的思维，现实中的阿亚纳米丝毫不理会那吓的魂都要飞了的泰德和他脑中惊叹不已的想法，继续冷酷无情的跟他解释现况。  
「你在欧克家昏了过去。回到这里约过了12小时。附带一提，你在欧克家破坏的建筑物，是多亏了嘉德露丝的沟通才没让我赔偿的。」阿亚纳米说到最后提到魔女名字时，又想起了被破坏的亲热而语气如冰刃般的刺向泰德。看到泰德张口又要大声的又吼又叫，阿亚纳米再丢一句命令要他安静。  
「吵死了，闭嘴。」  
听到参谋直接的叫他闭嘴更是让泰德吓的无地自容的猛道歉。这也让泰德更是愧疚的双腿跪好，以请罪的正座姿势跪在病床上。他害怕到冷汗直流、头皮发麻、眼睛紧闭的，等著参谋要怎麼罚他。  
这万年玩不坏的叔侄相杀戏码看在一边魔女眼里当然是不乐见的。现实与虚构中都无数次见过上演的梗，但真实的发生在自己心爱的人身上可就难过了。这般前进下去的未来只有悲一字。为了能一点点也好，改变那悲伤的结局，魔女此刻要介入。她用手肘顶了顶阿亚纳米的腰背，在他侧过紫目来时魔女挤了挤眉心、皱眉头对他示意不要这麼恶劣。他接收到魔女在警告他的蓝眼光，有些不想照办的不情愿眯了紫眸。  
然而出乎泰德意料之外的，阿亚纳米还是没有严厉的责备他。反而居然伸出宽大的掌心在他头上轻轻的抚摸了一下。当他不解的抬头看向参谋时，参谋只有给了他短短一句话。  
「快点想起来。」这句看似是命令，但却又充满了温柔的味道。感觉向是一个父亲在对他孩子说话的语气般。  
阿亚纳米说完了就头也不回的牵著嘉德露丝离开了病房。只留下泰德对著那摸头的举动感到疑惑和熟悉。  
病房外黑鹰们全都一字排列的站著，看到阿亚纳米出来了，他们全都举手敬礼。每人脸上都洋溢著替大人高兴的笑容，很快他们的大人就要回复死神之身。  
「啊哈！距离开锁就差一点了。」休加此时的开心语调浓郁的都能冒星星了。  
「接下来只剩狩猎其余的鬼神了。」葛城也难得笑弯著眉头说道。虽然他真正的身分和他说的话是有很大的冲突的。听到他这话，魔女瞄了他一眼，眼神幽暗的在一边沉思著。  
没有注意到伴侣的异样眼光，阿亚纳米高调的对著一边的黑百合保证到。  
「等著吧，黑百合。我会夺走那家伙的另一只手，完全联系住哈鲁赛的。」解开了一个封印的死神气势当然是锐不可挡的恨不得赶快吞噬那些鬼神。他等这天等了千年了，终於就快能和夏娃见面了。那位教育了他爱的意义的甜美的女孩，他千年中一直以来的第一位无可取代的女孩。不过现在他有了另一位重要的女孩，这位遥远的异世界来的似神似魔的女子让他幽暗的漫长岁月中增添了一股温暖强劲的感觉。他黑暗冰冷的心灵自从以前一直陪伴的雪风去世后，就只有更陷入漆黑的深渊。他一直认为不会再有像夏娃或雪风那样为了他而牺牲自己的人了。然而嘉德露丝的出现却让他感受到了前所未有的充实感，他首次感觉到喜怒哀乐。第一次有活著的感觉，作为人类而活在世界上的踏实感。第一次知道活著作为人类的快乐。以前所向往的爱，这次能更直接的体验，能靠自己去感受。爱一个人和被一个人爱著的幸福，使人身心都愉悦。他终於不是孤独的一个人了，他有了另一个重视他、爱他的人了。那个把她的血融入他身体里的人就是他活下去的动力。往后他和她将互相扶持著一同面对未来，永远的在一起。这次一定能持续到永远的，绝对不会再是悲剧。  
"爱不是罪，是人生中最美好自由的感觉。"这是她教的。没错，爱情原来真的是如此自由的。她确实是爱情、自由的象徵。若没有遇见她的话，他是没有机会能体验到爱情的销魂和陶醉。所以为了能早点真正的结合，他要加快脚步。  
「下个目标是系魂。」他不只要帮黑百合，他还要为了自己能完整的和嘉德露丝连接在一起而瞄准系魂。他紧紧握住魔女的手，紫丁香的眼眸诉说著他的深情。纵然他看起来是沾染著黑暗和邪恶的意念，他却还是耀眼的美丽。  
一边的魔女见他如此，也是高兴的扬起笑容。她同样笑的暗意十足。  
"傲视世界、认为世界只有丑陋的人，若有了想守护的唯一的爱时，就是会变的如此执著呢。不管是千年前在天界，还是现在在人间，死神的这点都没有改变。军队十年多来从未有人意识到过死神早就来到他们身边了，危险已潜伏多时了。这还真和先前的蓝染很像呢，不只同为死神还有声音一样，隐身著伺机而动的杀意也是相同的。而当他开始行动之时就是这个世界的终焉了。最后的启示录章节已经翻到了，七个封印将会尽数被解开，世界末日要来临了。到时候天界会如何呢？不论会如何，吾将会是微笑的胜利著。"  
正当魔女暗自在心中盘算著而爽时，忽然感觉到了一股异样的感觉。这次的感觉不是被神包围困住的压制，相反的这次居然像是压住的大石头被移开了的解放舒畅。自从那时圣乔治和天使梅丹佐被斗败时，神就把连接这个世界完全的和通往其余异世界的通路给封锁死了。包围这个世界的力量是当时从神祖半身的瓦杰特那里窃取的些微神力，就算是一点点也够强大的对她自己有压制力。那等於是神祖本身的神力将她自己挡住，如果想出去就必须硬碰硬跟自己斗，那样绝对会重伤到自己的神灵。自己的强大只有自己最清楚，所以一定会反伤到自己。若是重伤后能脱困也就还好，但冲破那层力后却还有第二层的包围。外围的是神的天界的圣洁之力，正是有这层固定著神祖的力量神祖才不能突破。负伤的情况下再和圣气接触，如果还碰上天界的圣人天使的话，那神祖会被逼迫不得不神灵脱壳才能回避。虽然灭了那帮人要不了什麼大功夫，但已经脆弱的身心连接一定会断裂的。而分离掉的神灵就需要再找个未出世的婴儿寄宿，而这就会白白浪费几年的时间做个幼儿。这个身体是神祖历经沧桑后精心设计出来，呈现出来的是最美丽的天然神工，就这麼丢弃了的话实在可惜。  
不过就算不用这麼多层的包围，魔女也不会想走的。在那时初到这个世界时，不，也许在更早的触摸到漫画月刊、放弃了阅读别部漫画的那时开始就注定了会到来这个世界的必然未来。现在想来在那之前所发生的一切也都是神在暗中操作的。在日本冰帝学园原本和男子网球部的球员们相处和睦，连和其他学园的球员们也都很友好往来。可是没多久后忽然冒出来的那三位小姑娘们绝对不是偶然有缘穿越而来的，在她们背后的暗中推动的藏镜人就是神。上帝他利用那三位女孩故意挑拨离间，逼迫魔女最终忍无可忍而毁灭她们。这样一来因为她这件事惊动了众多有权有势、政商名流出面挺她，自然就闹大了。而传到了暴力老爸耳中，当然只能乖乖回家了。神的目的是要把她逼回义大利，在圣力、信仰最强的教皇所坐镇的神之国度的梵蒂冈罗马教廷的底下，他才能发挥他的神力到极致。这样神最终才能成功将魔女投入这个世界并且封闭困住。监禁在这个小小世界，神是希望魔女能够死在死神转世的冷酷无情参谋长手上的。明明遗弃了死神却又暗中想利用他来借刀杀人，他制造最完美、全知全能的死神其实真正的用途怎麼会只是用来管理死亡呢。据说死神原有把能斩断一切与灵魂连接的镰刀，连黑暗都能一同消灭。光从这两点来看死神的创造原因绝对不单纯，在一开始神就打算要用他来对付魔女了。但他却万万没想到他女儿居然对死神有感情，想必神那时一定气的很大吧！在神还没能让阴谋计划实现前就先阴沟里翻船了，而且还是被他女儿给坏了的。爱情的火就是神也挡不住，尤其他女儿还叫夏娃，创世纪里无法抵抗蛇的诱惑而咬了苹果得到良知的第一人正是夏娃，夏娃是希伯来语的女人。女性自那时便和魔性划上等号，成为心向神的男人们所惧怕千百年的原罪带源者，其实也是反应著神对魔女的惧怕。看来就算在没有她存在的世界里，夏娃（女人）终究是背弃神、勇敢(自由）追求（爱）死神（智慧）。魔女的影响力在她未到来前就已经深深扎根了，在千年前就已经将了神一军，而千年后她以自身也成功的俘虏了死神的心。神的如意算盘彻底打错了，不过这不是第一次也不会是最后一次他战输落败於魔女。不管他如何抹黑打压，神终究斗不过魔女所象徵的爱和自由。就像现在又一次上演的戏码，"爱能战胜一切"，连宗教也要被爱踩在脚底下。唯有爱是最强大的武器，善恶都能战胜。


	34. Chapter 34

Kapitel 21 (3) 魔女聖女

现在外面的神力包围圈不知道为什麼出现了一处薄弱点，进而魔女的力量开始起伏骚动的要找突破。这时刻正是粉碎神的包围的好机会，今天真是好个幸运日啊。千万年来难得一见的神的栽根头，让魔女一瞬间就想大声发笑出来。但碍於目前是在人来人往的要塞走廊上，她只好咬紧牙关忍下喉咙里翻滚的笑意，边走边低头用瀑布般的黑流发遮盖著忍笑忍到扭曲的脸蛋。她拉著阿亚纳米的手不由控制的握紧，是唯一泄漏了她汹涌澎湃的心情的迹象。她用力的吸气想平静下来心中的狂喜，但脚步却越来越快，实在忍不住了她把另一只手放到嘴边狠狠咬下去、直到白嫩的手指头都被她兴奋而冒出的利牙刺破流血了。可是尽管她在地上一路滴下朵朵血花，那肌肤之痛却始终压抑不了狂热的喜悦。魔女全然忘了她紧抓著阿亚纳米的手腕还拉著他在走廊上能说是狂奔的，连带其余黑鹰也一直加快脚步追随著。好不容易终於回到了黑鹰办公室，魔女一推开门就再也按捺不住的忽然腿一软的跪地。  
「嘉德露丝！你到底怎麼了？」阿亚纳米见她跌坐在地是赶紧的也跪低身体，扶起她的脸查看。刚才她一路上举止都很奇怪，而且居然还自己咬自己。他拿起她那只咬伤的手，发现那他都不舍得握紧掐捏的玉洁手指都被撕裂咬破到见骨的惨状。  
「你这是为何啊！？」见到自己重要的人忽然间自残的行为让阿亚纳米又气又心疼的责骂道。  
「没事的⋯」魔女虽然松了口但内心的激烈情绪却是更难以压抑，她声音细小弱弱的回答道。她怕讲话大声点会一不小心爆笑出来。然而她这样隐忍笑的样子看在黑鹰眼里却像是痛苦而扭曲的脸孔，看了令人动容。可是她又不肯说是怎麼了，因为她还在忍笑著不敢开口，她只能继续窝在阿亚纳米胸膛里，压抑著快要破表的笑意。她的雪白嫩小脸因为hold太久笑而涨红著，加上她还不断的呼吸急促，就像是不幸在岸上挣扎、快缺氧的美人鱼般。不知道她为何这麼痛苦的模样，黑鹰们也不敢任意移动她，深怕她万一身体状况会恶化。但是当他们说要叫医生时嘉德露丝却摆手表示不要，这让他们都不如该如何是好。看她白洁的美丽脸蛋像是被火烧红般、幽蓝的灵动眼眸此时却被眼皮紧紧遮住,实在让人担忧。眼看她体温升高、呼吸又不顺，阿亚纳米立马对站在一边的休加使唤要他去开窗户通风。  
「嘉德露丝酱你怎麼忽然这样虐待自己啊？发疯了吗？」休加嘴上说著玩笑话调侃道，不过他还是依阿亚纳米的指示去开窗让空气能流通。他看著阿亚纳米一把抓起重要的文件，把它们都抓出成了皱摺痕满满的一把纸扇给嘉德露丝猛扇风。面对上司居然一改注重文书的严肃态度而转变为这麼温柔的为嘉德露丝用文件当扇子用，他心中真的不免燃起了嫉妒和羡慕。  
"虽然阿亚糖能从雪风死的伤痛中走出来、不再只抓著过去不放是很好⋯但十年以来不论我怎麼说都没能让阿亚糖改变⋯阿亚糖真是很喜欢嘉德露丝酱啊⋯或者该说是嘉德露丝酱太迷人了吗？她要是也能给我那样亲吻、抱抱的话该有多美好啊⋯"休加推高了鼻梁上的墨镜、隐藏了他有些恨羡又渴望的目光。从站著的角度看著地上的嘉德露丝能让他清楚的一览那大开军服领口下起伏剧烈的曼妙丰满，让他蓝眼跳跃著一丝欲。但他随即就把目光移开了，因为嘉德露丝是在他重要的保护对象的臂膀中，她终究是属於阿亚糖的，打从第一次相遇开始就注定了。他的愿望只要阿亚糖能快乐就好了，谁能带给他快乐不重要。加上嘉德露丝相当强大、不会轻易的死掉，所以如果是跟她的话，阿亚糖一定会被保护的很好的。（但是能偷窥美女春色当然还是要把握机会看个够的！）不过话说回来她现在这个模样看不出她有很强就是了⋯嗯？外头的天空有点怪怪的⋯  
「咦？天空，云端上怎麼⋯好像破了洞？」休加这时才忽然发现天空的异样而使得他从自己的内心思考中醒过来。虽然他也见过许多怪事，尤其在嘉德露丝来后更是大开眼界了，但此时此刻他眼前的景象实在有点难以置信。原本蓝天白云的普通天空这时却出现了一个圆形的金色异常空间不断的扩散，仿佛天空正一点一点的被吃掉了。那金色的圆形如圣光之环，光芒万丈的一圈圈的扩大。而感官敏锐的休加还能清楚的感觉到那金光的一头有一股惊人的杀气向著这边冲击著。同时杀气那当中还散发著一股圣洁的高贵气息，而且是从未有过的很强大的圣气。正当休加黑暗的内心和灵魂被圣气弄的刺骨难耐时，他后方突然间传来一阵笑声。  
「啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！⋯啊哈哈哈哈哈⋯㗁呵呵呵呵⋯哼哼哼⋯呵呵⋯」被休加一下子戳破了防线，魔女一直忍耐的笑意终於如爆破的水坝般全数奔腾而出。一时间办公室里只回荡著她狂喜的笑声，然而她的快乐的笑却让人感到一股暗暗翻滚的暗之意味，这也刚好缓和了那强烈的圣气。随著魔女不断回荡的隢梁笑声，半空中出现了清晰可见的裂痕，是因为黑暗和光明的两股力量相撞而产生的摩擦，如同云朵相撞而产生雷电般。而事实上同时也有奔腾的云雾滚滚而来，低沈的轰隆雷声也不绝於耳，夹杂著一条条蜘蛛网般的闪电。这忽然异变的天象全都是因为神的封印破裂导致他原本限制魔女力量的锁链断裂了而让魔女恢复全盛的神力。这下笑也笑出来了，自然也就身体不用再软绵绵的倒在阿亚纳米怀抱里。在阿亚纳米怀抱中吃饱喝足了豆腐后，魔女觉得已经满足了不需要再装弱就自己若无其事的理理头发、一副什麼事都没有的样子起身。然后她直挺挺、傲气满满的站起来，干劲满档的准备应战。对於她这原地复活的奇异姿态，原本担忧她的黑鹰这下都被惊呆了。不在乎别人不解（和汗颜）她脸上带著喜乐的微笑大方的走到休加和窗户边，她看了看那不断互相撞击的火花处，然后用那指甲装饰的精美华丽的指头指向那交火处。从她手指尖射出了一道紫光直指那两股力量推挤的中心，瞬间黑暗的力量便压过了光明，黑紫的光击败了光后一同冲向天际的金光空间。就在大家以为黑紫光会再次击败金光时，黑紫光却被一道闪著虹光的防护壁挡住。就在正邪再次冲击时，金色空间忽然射出一道白光，化解抵消了魔女的力量。但同时金光也消失殆尽了，无法再藏匿杀气的主人。金光消散了，但膨胀的云雾和力量撞击产生的灰烟还是让那位藏镜人能再躲一会。  
「呵呵⋯这下露出来了吧⋯」魔女丝毫没有因为自己的力量被化解了而不悦，反而在金光退去后看到了那之后的熟人而雀跃。她放松的用手指卷曲著自己的长发把玩著，根本是一副看不起她的对手的态度。  
「喂⋯喂？嘉德露丝酱现在是什麼情况可以说明一下吗？」实在疑惑重重的休加小心翼翼的请问道。他和魔女站的很近让他感觉有股强烈的压迫感和深层的恐惧感，有种稍松懈就会被吃掉的感觉。如今他眼前的已经不再是一个貌美如花的少女，而是渗透出暗和恶味道的魔女了。而且她投影在地上的影子居然也不再是人形而是蛇形的。就当休加越看越觉得那蛇影是在盯著他看而不自在的后退时，魔女却忽然伸出手轻轻抚摸他的脸，不过她是用手背滑的，因为用手心的话显露出黑暗而长出来的如暗器般的指甲会刺伤他的。  
「好孩子休加君⋯汝不用感到惊恐，吾不会危害汝的。」身上黑暗气息浓郁的魔女语气却温柔的安抚道，就如同母老虎对自己的幼仔般。因为残忍是要留给敌人的。  
魔女这时视线再度转回上空，正好此时烟雾散了。来人是一位身披银白如明月的战甲、英气飞扬的骑士。但跟上次的圣乔治不同的是，这位是个女孩子。虽然她死时确实是处於花漾年华的十九岁，但她脸蛋却没有年轻女子该有的神情。俏丽的短金发和她神圣庄严的表情使得她看起来就如同一尊高节的活骑士雕像，除了她被风吹拂的头发之外丝毫没有动静。宛如圣女一般高贵圣洁之姿。但在识得这位来势汹汹的女孩的魔女眼中却是只想给她白眼。  
跟上空的正大光明的少女比起来，下方的黑暗缠绕的魔女和她成了绝佳对比。银光闪亮的铠甲覆盖了女人的身体对上漆黑贴身完全藏不住凹凸有致的猫女般的身材，一个光明庄严的圣女和黑暗诱人的魔女面对面相望。但相反的凑在一起，自然将有一场不可避免的硬战。风雨交加的诡异天象，正邪将二度开战。  
「呦～法国男人婆，居然这次派你来被消灭啊。」魔女抬了下巴、蓝眼斜视著圣女首先开口道，语带轻蔑和厌恶。  
「那个⋯嘉德露丝酱是你的熟人吗？」边上的休加按捺不住的小声偷问。他能再不怕死的跟刚才用尖指甲近距离抚摸他的魔女，是因为其余黑鹰们都站到他边上来了，他接收了大家心中的疑问而替他们问。但他万万没想到魔女忽然回过头用能射出黑光将他当场处决的恐惧眼神瞪他。然后更让他不舒服的是那两条蛇也活起来，对著他就是劈头的骂。  
「谁跟这个小小年纪就幻听的男不男女不女的家伙是熟人啊！？我只跟帅哥结交！」  
「竟然将主人同法国民族英雄列为熟人，实在污蔑主人的本质！」  
「那个⋯瓦杰特你的话听起来怪怪的⋯」小青蛇吐槽道，结果惹来大蟒蛇把矛头指向它，两蛇陷入吵嘴中。深怕自己再祸从口出的休加只能乾笑的看著蛇的斗争。这个时候只有一个人能大胆的自由发言。  
「嘉德露丝⋯这是怎麼回事？」当然只有阿亚纳米能发言而不被魔女骂。不过这也是因为阿亚纳米深刻了解最好不要问出休加程度的问题来，尤其是不能将嘉德露丝与天界人物相题并论。然而他大可不避讳的直接踩魔女的地雷，因为他生有一张俊脸就是他最佳的免死金牌。光是听到他的声音而已，就让魔女如川剧变脸般一下子变得粉苹果脸又爱光闪闪的看过来。这落差的转变让其他黑鹰后脑都滴下汗珠来。可是这搞笑的一幕却没有让来者的圣女小姐笑出来。  
「我少女贞德，今日奉伟大的唯一的神之名前来铲除邪恶。万恶的魔女莉莉丝，你要为你对圣乔治和天使长梅丹佐的所作所为得到神罚！还不快向上帝投降！」  
「哼⋯好啦，她自己说了。」本来飘逸著粉红温柔气息的魔女正要回答阿亚纳米的问题时，却来不及说就被抢了，只能对阿亚纳米两手一摊。当然惹的她又火上来了，所以她又回复凶狠的表情马上转头对著贞德飙话道：「你插什麼嘴啊！人家我的男人是跟我问话！」她对於被别人抢了台词非常不爽，但对於被当面遭一级痛恨的圣人叫出最初的名字更是大为光火。实在是深感被污蔑了，魔女完全抓狂的把脚挂到窗口上、一副找人干架的流氓样的身体探出窗外，食指气冲冲的指著贞德开骂。  
「汝才是真正被打上魔女烙印的大罪人！竟然敢跑来对吾出言不逊！就是圣子耶稣基督也不曾直呼吾最早的名讳，更何况是汝这一个正式册封为圣人还不到百年的新人！」魔女如泼辣凶悍的女汉子连环开炮到，若不是黑鹰们反射神经极佳的把她拉回，她就要一跃起冲向贞德打人去了。她本人虽然没出窗，但她双手上的两条蛇早她一步冲了出去，化作两道一绿一金的光箭。贞德一见魔女的蛇这番攻过来便舞起锋利明晃晃的宝剑一指，金色的光划破天际正面和两只蛇交锋。天空再次爆发一股强烈的威压气息因为正邪的互相撞击和对抗。蛇们和剑端相差不到一根手指头的长度，两边力量极度的挤压下使得双方都静止了般飘扬在空中。没有能够冲出去的魔女只能在一边观看，但她的杀意和怒火却是拦不住的。她的蓝瞳彩爆发出闪光，号令上方的黑暗厚重的云层更是爆增，使得让人惊魂的闪电打出的频率加快，而众人耳中完全被轰隆的雷声轰炸的什麼都听不到。因为她的关系而让两方形成拉距战僵持著，这样强大的双股力量还创造出了不断扩大的气旋风，渐渐形成数道黑龙卷风，更增添畏惧。  
「贞德！吾今天要汝为了这大不敬而堕入万劫不复的深渊！最初的魔女莉莉丝在两千年前就作为耶稣基督的伴侣得到了赦免一切罪过，吾是继圣母玛莉亚，第二位名马莉亚的圣女。汝这小小一个假圣女居然敢来跟吾作对，吾要汝比圣乔治更难看！」魔女这时已经怒发冲冠边骂边伸手掌向贞德挥去，黑紫色的光波这次更为强大的袭击而去。这使得原本专心抵抗蛇攻势的贞德不得不转剑一挥，发出一圆弧线的金光反击。这次的力之碰撞是魔女站了上风，连同两条蛇的攻击一起打消了贞德的圣力。失去了压制两蛇的力量自然它们能无障碍攻向门户大开的贞德。然而贞德不愧是打过仗的骑士，在两蛇的近距离下还能快速的侧面闪过它们。两条蛇如飞箭般跟贞德的头擦身而过，只是有几根金发被瓦杰特削去了，还有右脸颊被小青刮伤了一细小伤口。停顿了一下，贞德似乎有些惊讶自己居然被魔女弄伤了，她脸色铁青的瞪眼看著两条蛇又飞回魔女边上还对她回了个胜利的眼神。这一举让贞德明白魔女要比她对抗的英军还要难对付，她必须拿出所有对神的信仰才能有机会战胜魔女。贞德沈静情绪，然后握紧剑、摆出迎战姿势，准备正面和魔女交战。在下方的魔女如黑夜的女皇魔幻又妖娆，被大蟒蛇和青蛇围绕著更让她散发出邪恶的气炎，却又有种虚幻不实的飘忽感。但是其心中坚定不移的杀意却是一触及发的就要冲破了。既是圣女也是魔女的两位少女的正邪大战就要敲响开赛的铃声了。  
"来吧，让吾来狠狠地、痛苦地把汝拖入地狱的深渊。让纯洁的汝沾染黑泥、受尽屈辱后悲惨的堕落。"魔女心中邪念蠢蠢欲动，加上她不断动著手指使得那十几公分的长指甲看起来更让人觉得头皮发麻的可怕。眼见贞德摆出正式开战的动作，魔女也抬腿踮起脚根如芭蕾舞者般的单脚站立，另一条腿就像金牌跆拳道高手随时准备好出击。头发因为身体不断渗出的滚滚杀气而飘扬著，越让人感知她确实是魔女。就在她要起步跳弹飞去窗口时，却再次被硬生生的打断。边上的黑鹰一见她又要往外跳，立刻一涌而上的如八爪鱼般的扒住她。  
「等等啊！嘉德露丝小姐！」柯纳兹被惊吓的手跃过他前面的休加就伸了出去抓住魔女的肩膀。可是这一抓却感到手心一阵刺痛如抓到刺猬般，使得柯纳兹痛的眯了眯眼。但就算如此难耐，他还是没有松手。  
「嘉德露丝不行啊！」黑百合整个人扑上去抱住魔女的修长美腿，后面跟著空洞呆呆的哈鲁赛拉著他。而当黑百合的小脸贴上魔女的腿时也同样让他感到一阵火热的烧灼痛感，让他吃痛的咬了嘴所以这才逼的哈鲁赛出手。但是黑百合还是勇敢忍痛的不放手，就算哈鲁赛想保护他要把他拉开，黑百合还是没放手。  
「喔呀～！嘉德露丝你说的话听起来很优美，怎麼行动这麼火爆啊？」休加嘴巴上轻挑的抱怨，但还是一把就环抱住魔女不让她往窗外去。只是他的手是放在那丰满弹性的胸部上的。他听不懂魔女说的法文，只觉得她口头上明明听起来优雅流利，实在不懂她怎麼还是一副要杀人灭口的凶狠样。不过这一抓却不是飘飘然然的感觉，而是再次像刚才一样感到一股刺骨的深沈恐惧感随著手心传入身体，那如蛇在血肉中钻探直达骨髓的感觉实在让休加吃豆腐吃的难受。他调侃的话语气里充满了强忍和苦涩。  
「这里可是37楼啊，小姐。」葛城边拉住魔女的手臂边提醒现实可是危险的。忠厚老实的他也被惊吓的出手了。不过在心中他明白这只是因为他尚未理解她的身分而已。然而他这一抓却让他感觉像是抓到了深不见底的黑暗般。浓稠的黑暗如泥巴沾上了葛城体内的消魂本尊，带给他一股炙热的烧灼感。他想放手但却发现手已经陷进了黑暗中。就在他惊恐不已、死命想挣脱时，那团黑暗却先放开了他的手。当他忽然从惊慌的状态下重获自由时，消魂赶紧望向始作者。原来嘉德露丝已经被其他表情痛苦的黑鹰们拖拉的送至阿亚纳米怀里。但消魂所经历的跟他们其他人的惊吓是不同等级的，但却没人注意到他的异样神色，因为大家在历经了痛苦后都一样面有难色的。现在注意力都放在阿亚纳米会怎麼处理这棘手的情况。消魂把刚抓了魔女的手放到一边、暗暗握拳又放开，眼神看向魔女。  
另一边的阿亚纳米慢慢使力连同下属们把魔女拉离窗口，嘴上用低沈的浑厚男声说著轻柔的安抚话。其他黑鹰也慢慢的帮忙，强忍著肢体碰触所带来的痛苦，把她推往上司怀里让上司来处理，终於把如发威的母老虎般的魔女交到阿亚纳米怀里。  
「嘉德露丝你冷静点，不要这样，离开窗口，这样很危险的。来，过来这边。」阿亚纳米看到魔女那就要跳楼的样子，心脏感觉都要停了，背后一阵发凉。他手稳稳当当的抓住魔女的小手，五指如老鹰抓兔子般，深怕他稍有松手她会就在他眼前消失。他知道她在气头上所以要先安定情绪才行，所以他被迫使出以往从来没有用过的招式，哄女人笑。他不顾胸口像是被千刀万针直刺的痛感，还是紧紧抱住那随时都要撕裂人的魔女，尽一切可能的去抚平荆棘。  
「来，看著我，冷静下来。」阿亚纳米把柔美娇躯圈在臂膀中间，捧著嘉德露丝的小脸让魔女的眼睛注视著他，企图想让她回复正常。阿亚纳米用大拇指轻轻搓滑著魔女白嫩嫩的脸颊，如催眠般诉说著轻柔的词语，慢慢的让魔女放松的靠在他怀里。  
魔女因愤怒而大口吸气的动作如今在阿亚纳米怀抱中却是大量吸入了他身上的香味。那独特的男人的成熟韵味和麝香调和在一起的味道却又不让人感觉沈重头晕，反而有种清新自然的乾净味。几丝水蓝闪耀银光的浏海在她鼻子上轻搔痒，让她还吸取到一股淡淡花朵幽香，那是她的味道。是先前从欧克家回来后她帮阿亚纳米整理衣著，梳头时沾染上去的。闻到自己和心爱人的味道让被怒火冲昏头的魔女一时如大梦惊醒般的心猛一震，终於才回复神智。所有的尖锐杀气全都在一瞬间烟消云散。  
"这是心爱的⋯重要的⋯伴侣的怀抱。是阿亚纳米⋯是费亚罗廉⋯要冷静⋯收起杀气⋯不能伤到他⋯不能让他担忧⋯"意识从愤怒的状态下清醒了的魔女蓝眼中的恐怖光芒缓缓退去，身体散发的狂气、杀气全消散了。魔女心情的转变也同样使外头那狂风暴雨的恐怖天象平息了下来。空中的贞德侧目环顾四周那退去的黑云，眼神疑惑的看著魔女。  
"她撤销了呼风唤雨的能力⋯为什麼？是因为那位男子吗？那这麼说那位男子就是新得到嘉勉的王者⋯是将君临所有世界的⋯神的敌人⋯"贞德明白了阿亚纳米的地位后，手指握剑握的更紧了。她这次所被神授予的任务要比救助法蓝西还要来的困难，而失败的代价也更沈重。所以圣女一定会再次展现奇迹的，神与她同在。  
另一边尚未注意到贞德已经发现阿亚纳米的重要性的魔女还回复意识中，而同样不知道自己被人盯上了的死神还在开导安抚魔女中。  
「嗯⋯很好。就是这样⋯来，跟我说这是怎麼一回事。」见魔女刺人的杀气熄灭了，身体也放松了，阿亚纳米便进一步开始追问。他搂紧了有点颤抖的魔女，芳醇优美的男低音如歌剧男声般在她耳边回荡著。魔女用发抖的小手缓缓去回抱阿亚纳米，放松的把脸蛋埋进死神脖颈处再大口的吸取他那股好闻的香味。  
「阿亚⋯」过了一会魔女小小声如蚊子哼般的叫了阿亚纳米一声。  
「嗯⋯我在这，嘉德露丝。」听到了魔女呼唤他名字让阿亚纳米真的是松了一口气。他温柔的再次对魔女回应道。  
「谢谢汝⋯让吾避免了落入神的圈套中。因为汝的关系，让吾能战胜吾心中的黑暗，让吾能以平静的心态与贞德抗衡。」魔女在阿亚纳米气息如兰的道谢，边说边用嫣红的嘴唇在阿亚纳米骨形秀美的脖颈上点吻著。  
「你冷静下来就好⋯」阿亚纳米在属下们面前被亲吻感到有些不自在，想扭开脖子逃避那在他脖子上点火的小嘴。但魔女才没那麼容易好甩开，眼见阿亚纳米白皙的左脸颊大方的展露出来，她所幸快、狠、准的chu了下去，一个粉红色的唇印明晃晃的印在阿亚纳米雪白的肌肤上。在阿亚纳米一时间因为部下们直盯盯的目光而不好意思的转开紫瞳时，魔女向著其他黑鹰伸出双手。但因为刚才的痛苦太强烈了，所以黑鹰都反射性的退开。看到他们大家都避开了自己，魔女心中一阵心痛、眉头垂下、蓝眼朦胧有泪光。  
「刚才我没有意识，让你们感到痛苦真的很抱歉。请你们相信，我绝对不会伤害你们的。」魔女说完，转动了一下细嫩的手腕后一阵气旋又从身体中爆发，只是这次不是刺痛的杀气而是温暖的微风吹拂。黑鹰们忽然感到了一股如春风拂面般的暖意笼罩著全身，一直渗透到身体内处，灵魂感受到了一股激荡的冲击。一股潜藏在深沈的力量好像在一瞬间被引了出来般，点燃了人类的生命之火。这冲击跟以前和阿亚纳米交换了一半灵魂而得到黑魔法的力量很像，但这次却是如光般纯净的力量流泻进来。这股光不是净化的圣光，并没有消除他们黑魔法师的力量，反而更使他们强而有力。这是神祖对他们的爱和保护思念所凝结的光，纯粹的爱自内部包容了他们。让他们感受到一股从未有过的舒坦，刚才的痛苦和不适全都遗忘了。  
当其余人都陷入这爱的恍惚中，只有葛城没有屈服。他睁眼发现自己居然不自觉的把手握上了嘉德露丝的手。正当他想放手时，他却发现他心中的黑暗正流向嘉德露丝那边。而且吸收了他的黑暗后，嘉德露丝灵魂中居然冒出了光明。那股纯粹的光转而流泻进入葛城（消魂）的体内，乌黑的心灵一点一点的得到洗涤。那光是魔女的灵魂，能光辉灿烂因为包容了黑暗但自己没有迷失而且还能保有良知。吸收黑暗但没有消极的被吞噬所以才能使光芒依然绽放。这麼继续和魔女有肢体碰触的话，消魂的黑暗就要全消除了，对此他忽然感到惧怕的想要逃避光明。他手急匆匆的甩开，但是他的异样却都没有人注意到，因为大家都专注在魔女身上。也正好他的甩手动作是在阿亚纳米转过脸来前，所以他的惊慌神色和动作都没有被阿亚纳米察觉到。死神现下只关心再次展现异样的伴侣。  
魔女眼神平静的缓步再次走向窗口，但她没有把腿伸出去而是笔直的站好面对贞德。她的背影，看起来崇高又伟大。沈淀愤怒的情绪，改用心静如水来对抗圣女。她从神那学到的残虐对待，她将加倍奉还。而她正想好了要怎麼对付眼前这位一脸圣洁高贵的圣女。拿她最爱的、能赴死维护的事物开刀。  
「等等！嘉德露丝！」忽然阿亚纳米从魔女的后面一个箭步冲过来拦住的握住她的手不放。黑长发随著她回头的动作一甩，遮住了她的脸，只露出了那双镇人心魂的美丽蓝眼。这麼一幕让阿亚纳米心头一震，猛然想起了那与她相遇前夜的梦。忽然脑海中闪过了她那时被宣布死亡的苍白脸孔，那双海洋般的眼睛永远不会张开了。一想到她那模样就让死神惊恐，害怕失去的拥抱她。人类的心脏狂跳也刺痛著，如果失去她⋯像夏娃那样变成一具白骨⋯好害怕⋯一想到她会死，身体就宛如坠入寒冰中一般，心脏感觉被一只手紧紧捉住。阿亚纳米紫色眼中的瞳孔因恐惧而放大，厚实的双掌把魔女苗条身体紧紧抱住。曾经有历经爱人死在眼前的创伤和恐惧的死神，深怕这样下去会悲剧重演。这股恐惧吞噬了他人类的身体，使他如此软弱的发抖，就像无力的人般，就像他曾经耻笑过的懦弱侄子般在发抖。  
被抱住的魔女对於死神能这麼在乎自己真的是感动的要掉泪了。眼下她其实很为难，她心中不想跟贞德争斗了，不想让心爱的伴侣继续为她担忧。但与她低迷的战意相违，她的眼角余光却瞄到贞德的目光居然是在看著阿亚纳米的，连她的剑锋都是指著死神的。而最让魔女意识到大事不妙的是贞德的眼神是有惧色和杀意的，不愧为世人所传颂的圣女贞德，她已经发现身为神祖魔女伴侣的阿亚纳米的潜藏的危险性了。  
"原来这就是神的目的⋯他安排让圣女来对付吾的伴侣。哼⋯那就不要怪吾了⋯敢来动阿亚纳米一根头发，不管是神、佛、魔，吾都会将汝等斩杀殆尽。"原本好不容易平息下来魔女的怒火这下又死灰复燃了。她气的发抖的边咬紧牙关忍耐，幸亏阿亚纳米因恐惧而颤抖著才没被他发现。看著眼前那个象徵这世界最强的军队的军帽之下一颗银白滚蓝边的脑袋瓜和一个健美英姿飒爽的身体就靠著她在发抖，让她实在难过啊。但现在换她要做那个安抚的人，她亲爱的死神像个凡人般恐惧发抖真是忍人怜爱啊。  
「没事的，不用怕，别担心。吾已经回复了全盛的力量，吾是不会死亡的。所以吾爱汝只需在这里看著、等待吾凯旋归来就好。吾美丽的死神，永恒的王者⋯」这次换魔女在他耳边用轻柔的摇篮曲调般的安抚道。把修长软软的手指头按上阿亚纳米的太阳穴按摩，然后边暗暗施法让美好的回忆取代在他脑中播放，终於让阿亚纳米回复冷静的抬头望向魔女。  
「嗯，好了，乖。来，汝只要站一边看就好。汝放心，吾与汝约定，决不会战败，决不会受伤，一定会平安回到汝身边的。」魔女双手的掌心贴合在阿亚纳米象牙白、完美雕塑的脸颊两侧将他的头捧起，从额头、鼻尖、薄唇一直线的落下亲吻，为她所立下的三个约定加注决心。  
「不！你别跟她争斗了！我不准你跟她对战！」然而阿亚纳米却还是不肯放手。  
「好好，我不跟她对战，我也不会踏出窗外一步。我就站在这，一步也不离开你。我只跟她说话而已⋯」魔女再三保证不会和贞德打斗才让阿亚纳米别再把她当成抱枕挤压。因为她一副泰然自若的表情才让死神相信了她会守信。加上最后魔女给了他一记情爱绵绵的笑容，彻底让他迷糊的就以为魔女真的很冷静。就此放心的阿亚纳米根本不知道魔女其实是暗潮汹涌在心里。  
"哼⋯出不出去都没差，因为吾能不踏出一步也照样消灭这谋反者。"宛如就要爆发的火山般，可是眼下却要一忍再忍的魔女，看在边上两只蛇眼里真是直摇头。  
"明明贞德还在外面的这种危急时刻，主人还在这儿女情长⋯"  
"瓦杰特没这样嘛，人家主人与皇上感情好是好事啊！"  
"什麼皇上！我才不承认呢！"  
"你上次已经发誓了，再抵赖也没用啦！"  
"你！"瓦杰特一个飞扑向小青，两蛇卷在一起打了起来。  
在两蛇死缠斗著的另一边，她们的主人还在跟心爱的人你浓我浓的。但外头贞德的视线实在让魔女被看的很不爽，尤其是因为贞德看的是阿亚纳米。魔女温柔的将阿亚纳米拉著退到了自己身后遮蔽著，不准贞德再将剑对著他。被直呼原名故然使她火大，但察觉到神此番派遣贞德的原意更是让魔女火冒三千丈，心中发誓定要让神为这大逆不道付出代价。


	35. Chapter 35

Kapitel 21 (4) 聖戰

魔女侧头看天，蓝眼倒映著一脸正义公正的贞德，心中的反感更是强烈，但是她不要先攻。她用右手挡住阿亚纳米，内心愤怒的嘶吼要撕裂胸膛，可是还是要强压破表的怒气。她要诱使贞德先攻，让那一脸高人一等的家伙失去眼中的坚定不移的意志，然后一举将她拉入绝望的深渊。她要彻底践踏圣女的尊严，粉碎她的信念，要她为直呼魔女最初的名讳而毁灭，要她为对人间、物质界的无上君王（阿亚纳米）的反叛而被诛杀。这场战争将证明为耶稣洗脚而得到赦免的魔女才是真圣女，盲目崇拜神的蠢男人婆才不是。  
「为什麼？明明刚才汝有机会从吾背后攻击，为什麼没有呢？」魔女语气平淡的这麼一问，让人猜不透她心中的情绪。看似柔和的语调一时间让贞德很讶异她为何如此好声好气的跟她问话。贞德迟疑了一会，微微放低了剑锋回话：  
「背后偷袭不是骑士的作风。」  
「那何谓骑士的作风呢？」  
「遵循侍奉的君王、神的名义和意念，保护、帮助有难的人。」圣女贞德毫不犹豫的夸耀著骑士道，熟不知她已经掉入魔女的陷阱里了。  
「小妹妹⋯嘴巴上说出以神的名义可是会有很严重的后果喔⋯这点你应该最清楚了吧？被火吻的滋味如何啊？」魔女的语气虽然还是没有波动起伏，但却如黑暗无声无息的慢慢包围人般。当你发现时已经太迟了，黑暗将吞噬你。  
果然魔女这麼一说，一瞬间就使得圣女眼中闪过一丝痛苦。贞德被戳到伤口，骄傲的骑士气炎瞬间矮了几节，她咬了咬嘴唇再开口：  
「我的确听到了神的声音，我遵循了他给我的使命。火⋯并没有使我感到痛苦。」  
「喔～这样啊⋯那你觉得是查理七世和祖国弃你於不顾，还是英国人对你的耻笑和宣判你是魔女，又或者是你的战友吉尔德雷斯虐杀了数千名少年儿童比较让你感到痛苦呢？」魔女这里口吻含著深沈的黑暗，蓝眼用著像在看脏东西的轻蔑眼神看著贞德。  
魔女这个问题使她的目的就更进一步达到了，因为贞德猛吸了口气，而且高傲的眼神也被惊恐给侵入了。魔女的恶语对圣女奏效了，贞德仿佛被挖开了心肺般的痛心疾首。她双眼中坚定不移的意志崩溃了，魔女的话让她回忆起了当年她明明英勇善战的救助了法国，帮助了皇太子登基为王，可是最后却谁都没来救她。她在英国人面前诉说她是遵从神的指示，却被他们指控是女巫而将她烧死。一想到这双重背叛就让她忆起了她在雄雄烈火的烫人温度和耀眼的火光还有熏的她无法呼吸的滚滚黑烟中痛苦挣扎。但是就算这样⋯  
「贞德⋯」脑中忽然出现了一声熟悉的声音，而后一道圣光闪耀在眼前。  
"对的！神与我同在！"回想起神威严却又温柔的呼唤声，贞德猛然跳脱了那痛苦回忆。她重新整理情绪，再次回复了气势磅礴的高节骑士。她抬起下巴，眼睛中散发著愤慨和高昂。  
「法国遗弃我跟魔女宣判对我来说都比不上我对神虔诚的信仰来得重要。我把一切都奉献给神，毫无痛苦可言。」原本贞德以为自己这麼一词能击破魔女的心理战术让她气愤，没想到魔女却露出了微笑，一个能滴出恶意的微笑。  
「哎呀，果然乡下村姑就是没读书的呆子。你连听人说话都只会听一半啊，看来连基本的数学算数都不会呢。我的提问里共问了你三个理由，而你只回答了两个⋯看来你对第三个理由的沈默就是默认有痛苦的哦？」魔女一副逮到了的得意洋洋的神情看著贞德，如蛇盯住了小老鼠般。  
贞德被魔女这麼一说，感觉背后有些发凉。好不容易重振旗鼓的圣女这下有预感魔女接下来的话语会使她很反感，但她却有种无力阻止的感觉。  
「嗯⋯继续保持沈默吗？好啊⋯呐，你一定非常痛苦吧？与你一同奋战的战友吉尔德雷斯居然犯下那麼多杀虐淫罪，他彻底沾污了你的圣女之名。他背弃了与你一同信仰的神，亵渎了神。」魔女声音如暗夜中馋食人心的鬼魅般温柔又黑暗，她看似同情和理解般的话语越来越让贞德感到冷汗在脖颈后流下。  
「法蓝西的元帅、护国英雄竟然如此的性格扭曲、道德败坏、藐视神法，接连残忍的侵犯、凌虐无数少年们，甚至沈迷黑魔法。他完全不把神放在眼里，他心中毫无信仰可言！像他这种变态杀人魔根本是法国之耻。」  
「他⋯」听著昔日战友被魔女这般批评，贞德还是惦记著友情而忍不住想开口。不料魔女却不让她能把话说完，继续接著说下去。  
「对！他实在是法国人的败类！对吧？圣女小姐，你一定对他痛恨万分吧？他沈醉於变态的享乐、淫虐、沈溺在血腥与杀戮中，早已不是人类了。把回荡於耳的惨叫、求饶、哭泣声当作音乐般享受，把血肉当作美食吃下，把虐杀当作娱乐。呐～贞德你觉得如何？他的杀戮故事居然最后真的被后人改编成童话故事而流传下来，变成精神病患者蓝胡子先生。实在是好笑啊！」魔女继续的批判，然而她的口吻却不是该有的严正斥责，而是用讲述恐怖故事般柔媚的语调。这样像是在说一则血腥童话般的描述比起大声责骂更让人胆颤心惊，不只是贞德脸色发白，就连一旁的黑鹰们都觉得头皮发麻。唯一还笑的出来只有魔女一人，她静静的等待圣女的话。  
「我⋯」贞德被问到自己的看法，明显的开始颤抖，话根本说不出。她的脑海中随著魔女的一字一句不断浮现出一幕幕恐怖的、残酷画面，耳中不断听到凄栗的惨叫声，这些都不断冲击著她好不容易拾回的战意又再次面临崩盘。  
「没错⋯那些杀孽都是因为你⋯那数千名少年都是你害死的！」眼见贞德动摇了，魔女话语的主旨开始转变了。  
「什麼⋯?」  
「吉尔德雷斯所犯下的杀孽、亵渎神的罪恶全都是因为你啊⋯因为你的死亡使得他迁怒责怪於神，才干出如此令人万分痛恨的事来。那些少年们都是被你害死的！」  
「因为我的死⋯让吉尔⋯」圣女越听越使自己陷入黑暗中，意识一点点的被吞噬掉。  
「因为你而使得神被吉尔德雷斯他污蔑了，因为你而使得神也要背负起那些少年的死，因为你那些杀人的代价神也要共同背负！」浓烈的如墨水般的黑暗气息散发自魔女这番怪罪指控的言论侵蚀著贞德最后的意志力。但黑墨一旦接触到白纸就已经染黑了，纸也无法再白洁。  
"因为我的死让吉尔痛苦⋯因为我，那些孩子们才会死⋯因为我，连慈爱的神都⋯"贞德的精神被魔女的话语打击的恍惚不振，原本自信满满的英勇姿势现在却是整个人跪倒，身影渐渐被黑暗包围，瞳孔放大、闪亮的盔甲颤抖的喀喀作响。被愧疚、自我厌恶、恐怖如潮水般向贞德袭来，意识逐渐的溶入黑暗。  
贞德毕竟还是太年轻了，加上她本来就没受过教育，就算是大名顶顶的法国圣女还是斗不过上古时代的神祖魔女。抛弃了女人的身分的圣女一生与战场上男人们互动，虽得神助又善战，但却无法与世世代代活於皇宫王室的明争暗斗、尔虞我诈的魔女所能相比。圣女缺乏人与人之间的勾心斗角的锻鍊，另一边魔女却是最善於用女人的软硬手段来叱咤风云、号令天下的女皇帝。那红润宝满的一张小嘴不光能在男人耳边吹柔情爱语，更能往女人心头上轧刺。因此魔女并非只是单纯的在说话，而是在施术法。对人类最管用的术法，那就是语言。她对贞德所说的字句都是无形的刀刃，一刀刀的刺痛著贞德的心防。魔女故意一直讲述昔日贞德的挚友的种种恶行恶状来扰乱她的专注力，让她被残酷的事实打醒后产生罪恶感。简单来说就是藉由精神、心理上的攻击。在贞德选择接受、承认、被说服了而相信魔女的话的那个地方开始，贞德就已经被魔女的黑暗所网罗了。若是贞德能跟魔女辩论反驳的话就能稍稍减缓法术的效果，可惜她因为尽量不想跟魔女说话而没有开口争执。而贞德的不善辩和不想辩却被魔女察觉了，从贞德几次的回答对话她就已经露出弱点了。  
圣洁的少女被黑雾越包越紧，原本闪耀如银月的盔甲也暗淡了，渐渐身影消失於黑暗中。年轻又正义的贞德这一下子被泰山压顶的杀人代价重重压住了身体和灵魂。眼睛不论转向哪个方向都看不到光，连自已的手都看不见。  
「为什麼会这样？难道全是因为我的关系而造成那麼多悲剧吗？神啊⋯请领导迷途的罪人⋯请宽恕我的罪过⋯指引我回到光之道上⋯全能的上帝啊，请赐我力量让我击败黑暗。」在黑暗中贞德悲伤的哀号著。高傲的头颅垂了下来，晶莹的泪珠如雨水般一起落下。她在伸手不见五指的暗中，用颤抖的声音不断的向神祈祷。  
「我不能辜负神的期望，不能让邪恶猖獗。我是奉神命而行於地上⋯大天使米迦勒的代言人⋯」  
"没错⋯如同大天使米迦勒迎战魔鬼撒旦般，我必须击败魔女莉莉丝⋯我不会认输的⋯"贞德内心深处依然不放弃的跟黑暗战斗著。她在心中强烈的祈求圣力相助。她所祈求的对象是被誉为击败其兄光明使者的路西法、名字本身就是对反叛神者的反讽，英勇的「似神者」御前天使的米迦勒。圣女贞德不认输的虔心的对神的信仰将为这场战争揭开更壮烈的篇章，不过也将为她自己招来更悲惨的结局。  
贞德专注倾注的信仰，尤其当她开始向米迦勒祷告时，包围她的黑暗中出现了一道光明。那道光辉还伴随著一股脉搏的跳动声直接冲击於贞德心脏，使她如被打了强心针般全身充满精力。坠入黑暗深渊、当绝望就要打败她的时候却出现了神迹。对於神这般救助，贞德眼睛睁大的直望著光，眼角流下两行泪水。她全心迎接那道圣光，宛如被圣水受洗般，她再次重生了。  
静静的在要塞另一边医务室里睡觉的泰德右手浮现出了米迦勒之瞳。圣体为大天使长的红色的石头接收到了贞德的祈愿。虽然在这个世界他们双方的关系并非魔女世界的同为法国圣地的天使长与圣人关系，但因为神性根本还是相似的而产生了共鸣。然而这或许是更上层的存在在搞鬼，实在是名副其实的神迹。神连接了贞德和米迦勒之瞳让瞳能传导神力给贞德。那道光确实是神之光。  
这看似於暗中进行的神圣勾当并没有逃过魔女的感知神经。她甚至也听到了连接的脉动声，让她气的在心中记住绝对要把那杀千刀的臭石头磨成粉末。但其实不论是泰德还是米迦勒之瞳都完全不知此事，因为米迦勒只是直觉的执行了神的命令，石头状的他此时无自我意识。所以他只浮现了一下后随即又消失於泰德手背中，就如同神睁开又闭眼，凡人无从察觉。只有天地间的神祖有感觉到神的搅局。她掐紧手心，怒目瞪视著包围贞德的黑暗被推开。忽然黑气如黑色的月牙般全数被反弹回来正面击中魔女。自然是圣女贞德强势回归战斗，全身闪耀如白昼，单单挥一剑就回击了黑暗。  
「主人！」两蛇因为打架而疏忽大意，没能挡下向主人的攻击。  
「嘉德露丝！」魔女身后的阿亚纳米担忧的高呼道。就在他要冲进那坨黑暗中救伴侣时，那些黑气却自行消散了。  
「⋯也罢，吾不再忍了。定要那贱人痛苦哀号、叫天天不应，叫地地不灵⋯逼出吾之真身，必处斩！」一阵宛如恶鬼般的下咒恶语，夹杂著难再忍的怒火从黑气中传来。再来一阵丝绸磨擦皮肤的细声，清脆的宝石和黄金的撞击声响起。最终印入黑鹰眼前的正是身著黑薄纱衣般轻柔透明的魔女。衣服上绣缝的各色宝石在贞德的光照下闪烁如繁星点点。瀑布的黑长发上做工精致、雕刻华丽的纯金欲展翅飞翔的凤凰头冠更凸显出王者气息。这样的魔女完全无法和穿军服时相比，她如同高贵的仙女下凡、皇后驾到。那姿态只有无比绮丽的华美和令人惊叹。  
那就来看是邪恶的西方女巫还是从天而降的小女孩桃乐丝，谁先消灭谁了。  
些微的黑气流旋转著围绕魔女宛如黑色的缎带飘扬，更增添一种仙女的飘逸感，只不过她是黑仙女就是了。半透明的黑丝下的皮肤雪白透亮，加上完全的贴合那前凸后翘的身体，可说是魔女的魔魅发挥到了极致。魔女缓缓转过头来，与后方那双透露著担忧的璀璨幻色紫眸回望。她放柔了眼神，嘴唇轻柔的开合说道：  
「抱歉亲爱的，我咽不下这口气⋯」  
魔女说完就两手往黑纱衣下摆开高叉的大腿处一伸，抽出了两把枪来，眼皮不眨的直接扣动板机向贞德开火。这两把双枪就是在最初魔女撩睡衣裙时和手机一起系於大腿上的奇异黑色物了。只是因为黑鹰都专注在手机上而忽略了追问那两个谜样物体。这下他们都知道那是什麼了。  
不愧是以双枪闻名於黑手党世界的暴怒男的小孩，魔女当然也有两把特制的能发射死气火焱的枪。而论射击能力的话，更是早在火药发明之时就已经存在的魔女厉害。漆黑色线条优美但冷酷无情的枪杆黑的发亮，和魔女的纤纤玉手形成对比。在枪身末端处有一条紫蛇，卷曲蜿蜒镶嵌著，象徵云之属性的紫色。但这一切都不及响彻天空的枪响声来的让人惊讶。扣下的板机立马使得枪枝发射出了子弹，双枚枪弹随著巨大的响声，燃烧著七彩的火光飞速的穿越空气直到埋入贞德体内。圣女闪亮的盔甲胸部上被开了两个洞，身体中弹的冲击力让贞德被迫向后击飞，她失去站立於空中而坠落到要塞下方的地面。撞击的尘土飞扬一时难辨她的情况，但她的圣气还在。  
「干！打不死的小强妹！竟然逼老娘开枪⋯只要是为了神，汝等这帮圣人天使愿意奉献任何事物。汝等这些对神谄媚奉承的重度病态⋯」魔女冷眼瞪视著下方骂道。  
「主人您竟然用枪！」小青蛇惊呼道。  
「谁还跟她用剑啊？都什麼时代了还比剑？枪碰碰两声就好了。」  
「这也是啦⋯」  
「她等会就会起来了⋯备战，这场战役还没结束⋯」魔女冷眼望下贞德摔落的坑洞。  
「遵命！」  
「亲爱的你们后退点，免得那法国疯婆娘波及你们。」魔女这时回头对黑鹰说话的语气跟前面对蛇说话的冷漠完全不一样。不只用"亲爱的"来称呼他们，说到贞德时还面带微笑，明明话中有鄙夷字眼却还是眉飞色舞的神情。  
「那个⋯不用我们帮忙吗？」休加缓缓举手发问道。  
魔女一听他这一问，蓝眼眨了一下有些惊讶，但一下秒就忽然如鬼魅般飘到休加面前。忽然和一张美艳不可方物的脸近距离对看，休加反射要后退，却发现魔女手抓住了他的后脑。细嫩的小手力量虽然没有抓痛他的地步，但不让他后退的意思还是让他感觉很不自然。尤其他可以很清楚的看到魔女深V开领所露出的从脖颈到光滑平坦的腹部的肌肤，更别说曾被他当枕头的胸部就快贴到他身上了。  
"啊～嘉德露丝这样很美很可怕啊⋯嗯～但是有股好香的味道啊⋯"不安的起了鸡皮疙瘩但又陶醉的休加猜不透魔女跟他靠这麼近干嘛。  
「等著看吾把她的四肢扯裂，让她痛苦尖叫，再把她的血全抽掉，然后挥洒在整座霍普鲁克要塞上。」  
「咦咦！怎麼像是在要做给我看的说法啊？」  
「谁让你多嘴要帮忙的！主人一人就能让千军万马血流成河，哪轮得到你这小毛头来说要帮忙的！」边上的瓦洁特逮到能批判它第二最讨厌的人的机会（第一是阿亚纳米），当然是立刻就呛声道。  
就在休加还在心中叹息自己又无故招来大蛇的骂，结果下一瞬间就看到魔女背对的窗口有一道白光冲了上来。正是刚被打落的圣女又复活了，只见她从窗户冲入，明晃晃的剑就指著魔女的背后。然而魔女在千均一发之纪举枪就向贞德开火。剑压的圣光和子弹交会碰撞出火光和电流，最后双方都被冲击挤压的反弹掉了。魔女的子弹擦过贞德的侧面，圣女的剑击向下射偏射到魔女脚边的地板上。  
「喂！死婆娘你打坏我们办公室的地板了！你不是不来背后偷袭的攻击吗？」  
「你不是骑士，不是人类，是恶魔。对你不需要尽骑士之礼。」贞德语调冷冰冰的回道。然而她中枪还落地的狼狈不堪模样让她的话听起来很缺杀意。她握剑的手发抖的很明显，脚步也不稳，更别提她呼吸又急又乱。很显然是勉强压抑肉体上的伤害和心灵上的打击再战的。  
"伟大的米迦勒呀，请在战乱中守护我们，帮助我们战胜恶魔的谋略！"贞德在心中默祷著。这下她深知魔女实力高於她，只能靠神力庇佑了。她坚强的信仰给了她奇迹，在她祷告完后她胸前中枪的伤口本来还滴血著，现在却止住了流血。  
这般近距离下和圣女面对面，可是让黑鹰们被圣气刺的难耐。军服也挡不住皮肤被寒冰刺痛的感觉，鸡皮疙瘩蔓延全身。她显然是等除去了嘉德露丝后，就会把矛头转向他们。能这麼确定是因为贞德的眼神跟教会那些神的眼神一样，那一副他们是正义使然的眼神。被这样看著比被恐惧和憎恨看著还让人不爽。自命不凡但却都只是上层掌权者的傀儡都老爱用这种自以为是的眼神看待他人。  
伤势得到控制的贞德再次用坚决的眼神看向魔女。她手腕一转，一次挥出两股剑压，形成一个光之十字架向魔女袭来。  
「型态转换，云蛇炮。」魔女双手两枪合碰一起，原本镶嵌的紫蛇忽然发出紫光，随后两把枪就溶合成一台，不，一条大蛇。由大蛇大大张开的嘴巴不断凝聚一股紫光，最后一炮打出。炮火冲破贞德的光之十字架，正面击中贞德，她闪烁的盔甲受了魔女的火炮被打出了裂痕，最后裂隙扩大使得她的盔甲全套破碎。圣女整个人被强烈的炮火打飞，再次后仰倒地倒在了黑鹰办公室地板上。但就算这样贞德还是硬撑起受伤的身体，她的手还是没有放开剑。  
「哼⋯」魔女对贞德的蠢坚持不懈鄙夷的冷哼一声。她被乱的烦了，已经不想再跟圣女周旋下去了。手上的大炮一下子又变了形状，成了一根紫色的日式菸杆。蛇头化作前开口、蛇尾作为吸嘴。魔女的肢体透露出一股慵懒的猫般的感觉就这麼大方的吸起菸来。微香又刺激嗅觉的味道飘到贞德鼻中使得她皱眉头。  
"居然没闭气⋯真傻⋯"魔女在心里窃笑著。抓住时机急速的凝聚力量，魔女突然间就忽然从贞德已经勉强睁眼的视野中消失了。当贞德惊慌惊吓的左右环顾找寻魔女时，接下来她就硬生生和地板脸贴脸了。贞德从侧面的脸被魔女踩住压倒在地上，这一切发生的太快不管是贞德或旁观者黑鹰们都没看清楚魔女的动作。被踩在脚下的圣女她艰难的转动眼珠看向魔女。这动如雷霆般的移动速度让一边的黑鹰们也未能看清，只补捉到一点残影。最后只看到妖魅如黑蛇般的魔女踩在了光辉圣女脸上。虽然魔女只有一脚踩著她，但贞德全身都无法动弹，被一股无形的压力压著的她连弯曲手指头都做不到。  
「小妹妹汝说错了，吾可不是恶魔啊。吾乃至高之灵，万物之源，纵横於次元异世界的四方魔女中唯有封号西方的吾千百年不曾替换。吾是西方神祖魔女，是和东方次元魔女相抗衡的存在。」魔女高傲如征服者般的把圣女当虫子踩。  
「你这⋯肮脏的⋯荡妇⋯不要碰我！」  
「喔呀～圣女也会用不雅字眼骂人啊！吾一时期就和一男爱恋同床，但丈夫们都早死，吾之后和别的男人在一起是有何不对啊？」  
「你不守妇道，不遵寡妇之贞洁，就是荡妇！」贞德气愤的骂道，就算脸颊被按在地上也是气势汹汹的。  
「嗯⋯那在牢中被看守非礼的汝就贞洁了？」魔女恶劣的嘲笑著说道。  
「你怎麼会⋯知道？」贞德眼睛瞪大，惊讶的一时停止了挣扎。  
「吾是无所不知的啊！所以那之后就不是贞洁的汝和目前还是处子的吾，哪个是贞女，哪个是荡妇啊？」  
「你⋯身为教皇大人所在的一神之国人⋯却如此腐朽⋯偏离正道和信仰的人都会堕落！」  
「不好意思啊，汝的祖国法国在1494和1500可都还来企图占领神之国呢⋯汝有脸讲啊？」  
「魔女住口！不许你污蔑我的祖国！」  
「汝国法国对义大利的恶行可是罄竹难书啊！将美食、爱之语与浪漫主义、歌剧、美女帅哥、绘画、时尚流行、红酒、爱裸体、连好色这一项都不放过！就连吃蜗牛这点也抢去，最早都是义大利先祖的罗马人干的啊！法国是欧洲的韩国啊！明明以前是罗马帝国下的野蛮番高卢，被凯萨攻占的输家！」被魔女这番搬出众多例子的言论，贞德深深感到自己的无能。不只武术战败，就连口头上也输。最可怜的是害得神和法国都被魔女污蔑了。圣女什麼办法也没有，只能悲伤的被魔女踩踏著。  
「主人您这是赤裸裸的人蔘公鸡了⋯」一旁的小青蛇忍不住吐槽道。  
「她不是号称能口头以神之名驱逐敌军的吗？这会怎麼不回嘴呢？」  
「您是想把人家骂到哭吗？」  
「喔～这样不错唉！来啊～圣女汝不为汝祖国哭泣吗？」魔女这下更笑的欢的弯腰凑近贞德。  
「你这可恶的魔女！」贞德怒气冲冲的叫骂道，这次她被激怒的又有了力量跟魔女对抗。她奋力一挥剑刺向魔女。但她的反击如同一个流星划过夜空般只是一瞬间的小事。魔女用没拿菸杆的左手空手抓住贞德的剑，五指如鹰爪一掐，剑就断裂了。再一个甩手就把断刃丢的远远的。  
「汝的盔甲粉碎了，剑也折断了，接下来就换身体肢离破碎罗？汝和吾的差距不在於经验，而是在於信仰的对像。冷眼旁观人类水深火热的神和⋯」魔女说到这转头看向阿亚纳米，眼睛倒映著唯一仅有的无上死神⋯美丽高贵如紫藤花仙人⋯人类的新皇帝。  
「吾所钟爱的温柔死神。」  
另一边上从最初就双眼不敢有一丝松懈的紧盯两女战况的阿亚纳米，他丝毫不敢眨眼一下的观望著。在魔女望过来和他四目相望时，看到了那双比他送的蓝宝石耳环还闪耀的眼眸。那蓝色漩涡中流转的爱意让被注视的他感到一阵电流从脊椎窜过。再加上耳中听到她在说自己而且还对他示爱，顿时心头涌上一股满溢的幸福感。他心中一直挥之不去的夏娃和雪风的悲剧，如今她却以自己的力量打碎了注定降临在他所爱的人的命运。原本担心而握紧的拳头渐渐放松，害怕的情绪也从心中淡化。魔女逆转了邪不胜正的常规，这个反常的结果在这个世界千年未能上演过，但自从魔女降临后就连战三场且连胜三场了。天界长者（神），三次都失败在企图击破死神的伴侣，三次都是美丽又强大的魔女战胜了天界。阿亚纳米淡粉的嘴唇不自觉的洋溢著喜悦的笑容，如白鹤立於雪原般端庄的身姿，就这麼微笑著。那刹那间死神所展现出来的美倒影於魔女眼中，把那景象深深刻画在她脑海里。见爱人在笑，魔女也大方回了一个媚笑给他。不过就算美色当前，魔女也丝毫没有松脚让贞德能逃脱的机会。魔女轻松有力的压制著圣女，不在乎贞德那杀气腾腾的瞪眼，继续高雅的吸菸杆。看著贞德这凄惨的模样，加上另一半那让人醉心不已的笑容使得魔女原本愤怒的情绪得到了平缓，暂且愿意平淡地劝说。  
「贞德啊，汝身为人时辅佐了查尔斯七世那种不懂知恩图报的烂货，投错主公迎来了悲惨的结局。而最大的错误在於汝选择为神卖命。蒙神青睐之人往往早逝，这个道理汝不知道吗？神可是连自己的儿子都能让他被处死的冷血混蛋呢。神根本谁都不在乎，谁也不爱。」魔女淡定冷漠的宣告於贞德，胜者在最后对於输家一点怜悯，宛如英雄对於恶人的开导般。  
「才不是⋯神是爱世人的！魔女不许你亵渎神！」被压制的贞德回嘴还是毫不客气的，她还要跟魔女对抗，没意识到她又会激怒魔女。  
「呵呵⋯神牺牲无辜者，救助罪人，这算哪门子爱啊？」魔女一听贞德的话，嘴上扬起嘲讽的笑容，歪头吐出一口菸。心中好不容易熄灭的怒火又死灰复燃了。  
「圣子耶稣背负了世人的罪孽，正是神爱人而将他送到人间来。」贞德不迟疑的反驳道，她勉强侧过来的眼神透露著一股坚定的信心之光。  
「哼⋯他一个人的牺牲顶多救了当时信仰他的少数基督教徒而已。不相信和否认他的众多人们以无信仰的角度来判定是不能得救的。"世人"一词过於夸大其词了。」魔女见贞德居然高调如圣贤的态度传教，火气又上来了的语气更冷酷的嘲弄道。  
「耶稣基督的牺牲是帮助世界各地所有人们的！他的死为所有人洗净了罪恶，不管是何时何地的人。相信复活为神的他、信仰他的人都会进入天国的。」贞德强硬的继续跟魔女争执，她显然没有从先前的对谈中记取教训。她还想跟魔女争论，丝毫不知这是把她自己逼到死角。  
「汝明明不识字还能头头是道的大谈耶稣受难的恩惠啊⋯呵呵～汝所谓的所有人包括了去异国给人家烧杀掳掠奸抢欺压的西方白人们吗？还是奴隶黑人把他们虐待至死的美国人们吗？就人道立场看来，吾认为那些人是不能纳入得救的行列的。」魔女诉说著基督教徒在历史上留下的血腥黑暗定位，她蓝眼中流露出对不屑和微怒。  
「神⋯会原谅他们的⋯因为他们是信仰神的。他们是以神之名行动的，就算是杀人，只要是为了神的话⋯」贞德有点吞吞吐吐的回道，她被踩压的说话很困难，但还是坚持要跟魔女唱反调。她的发言完全是和无良知的天使们一般，被天界洗脑同化了。  
「喔呀⋯那汝的意思就是只要信仰耶稣的牺牲就能进入天国之门？这两千年来那些基督教徒违反人道的罪孽都能得到原谅？只要是以神之名所做的一切都是正确的？」魔女故计重施的再次用三个问题来挖陷阱给贞德跳。她完全能料到贞德的想法，她问话时嘴角浮现了邪恶的弧度，因为她知道这次她话语的黑暗将完全的吞噬圣女。蛇牙（语言）已经刺入了猎物（圣女）体内，蛇的扭挤缠绕（黑暗）将猎物最后一口气都夺走。  
「没错！我们都是神的子民，虔诚的信徒就该尊崇神的旨意。神永远是对的，永远是完美的！以神之名讨伐邪⋯!」贞德虔诚的高谈神的美好，但最后的字恶她却无法说完。她忽然像被无形的手勒住了脖子，话说不出来、气也卡住了。她惊讶的由下往上瞪著体态妖娆瞪魔女，才发现魔女这时笑得露出红唇下颗颗白亮的牙齿，上方的犬牙尖锐的刺眼。无法言语的贞德心脏狂跳，一股深层的恐怖擒住了她的身体。  
「看来汝中毒不清啊⋯知道圣乔治是怎麼被消灭的吗？他正是被"以神之名"所灭的。这种看似高尚的为了他人而行动的话语其实是最险恶的。言者若言便是将自己的行动的代价加注到了被言者身上。尤其爱说这话的言者多数都是犯下杀戮，而这罪孽自然必须算到被言者头上。而圣乔治在1888年於以他之名所创办的学院，威士顿学校里发生了四名宿舍监督生们共同以其之名杀害了五名学生和副校长，为了掩盖罪恶还委托晓学会将人复活。杀人、逃避罪名、使用禁术来起死回生，这些种种罪孽都是汝等基督教最不可原谅的啊。吾便让他接下这他应该背负的杀人的罪恶啊。他被黑暗吞噬消灭就是他应得的下场。而既然汝和他一样也是认为是为了神而杀戮都是可行的话，就让汝也感受一下为神杀人的代价的重量。」魔女居高临下的揭露出"以神之名"背后潜藏的恐怖意义。她享受的笑看贞德惊恐的表情。那眼中散发的绝望让魔女心情舒畅，脸上的笑容不断上扬，笑意中滚滚黑暗如睡醒的巨龙就要大闹。  
拿菸杆的右手一转，原本几十公分长的细菸杆就忽然伸长，变成一根权仗。紫色蛇身如退皮般变成金光闪闪的黄金色，蛇脖和头缠绕一个圆圆的玻璃球，里头的光如白日般耀眼。蛇仗的光照的魔女裸露的肌肤使得她看起来更耀眼，如晨光女神般高贵优美。她手握蛇仗敲击地面如法官的捶子，回音嗡嗡作响。她眼神平淡但却有不可然后威武强势的下达宣判。  
「贞德达鲁克，吾以叛逆谋反人间帝皇之罪，此刻判决汝被黑暗分割灵魂，将汝每片灵魂流放於广大的次元世界，并咒汝苦难缠身，每生都要与痛苦同在，永世无法回到天国。」魔女伸出左手食指气势如虹的直指贞德脸面，宛如女神降罪於愚蠢凡人的姿态。没有仁慈、没有宽恕、没有同情、只有残酷铁腕。魔女下诏完，黑薄纱衣下摆渗透出一片黑影，如黑水浪般一股推向淹没贞德。  
「可恶的魔女！你一定会下地狱的！等审判日之时，圣子耶稣一定会将你打入地狱！」身体逐渐被黑水包裹而消融於黑暗中的圣女嘴巴还是丝毫不饶人的对魔女叫嚣。  
「小妹妹别做梦了，在审判日到来前吾就会先击败神的，整个天堂都会被烈火焚烧，天使和圣人们都会如陨石般燃烧的堕落。神已经败了，这天空破洞就是他於一个次元世界里失势的事实证明。他没戏唱了，吾会消灭他的，把他从所有世界里都抹杀掉。」魔女眼泛寒光，说话时阴狠的露出红唇下的獠牙，让人背椎发凉。她冷漠无情的看著贞德的身影一点一滴被黑暗侵袭掉。  
「吾的伴侣、新皇陛下正是由天界长者（上帝）所创造的最完美的作品，他从天上落於凡间，作为承载神魂於人类肉体中的转世之神。与耶稣基督拥有这同样的特性，难道他不该被视为是耶稣（神）吗？」魔女眼带崇敬、欣赏，和浓烈的爱观看著阿亚纳米。她眼中柔美，爱之光流转著如初恋的少女般沈浸在爱情中。  
阿亚纳米被妖娆的伴侣这麼行爱慕之视，实在是被看的浑身发热。一开始和她相遇时没有对她的样貌多有留意，但日子久了后发现她内在不只知识充实又能力异常强悍。不过最让他动心的是她事事都为他找想、关心他，而且她永远都用这种温柔、甜美、情意缠绵的眼神注视著他。被她一直这麼爱光环绕著，渐渐使得他封锁的心被打开，终於第三次恋爱了。恋爱了之后和她几次的亲密无间使得他心理有种意识，他越看越觉得她美丽动人。内在固然吸引他，但她外表的身体和脸蛋却能让他每每胸中情感翻滚。好像她的一切都是香甜毒药在诱惑他来品尝。她平时的军服打扮就已经很惹火了，这次光亮下清楚的能让人尽收眼底的那套黑薄纱装扮实在太妖媚了。若隐若现的曼妙身材只隔著薄纱，谁都知道她里头什麼都没有，比穿军服时还要大胆。看著她踩著贞德更凸显她玉体之美，一条细白嫩肉的腿从衣裙下露了出来。加上她胸前也开岔，好像重点部位随时会走光般，让人更期待。不用转头看，他也知道休加一定不安分的窜动找最佳位置欣赏。其余人相对安分的都尽量避开视线，但看到了的帐他等等还是会找他们算的。她是只属於他一个人的，只有他可以看这麼美丽的她。身体不断呼喊著要将她从头到脚吞噬乾净。男人的欲望在沸腾著。  
还沈醉於魔女的爱的注目，忽然阿亚纳米听到他伴侣竟然将他列为神同等级有些惊讶和不解。他不懂死神的他和另外那个世界神有什麼相同的。他用眼神透露疑惑去向魔女寻问，但魔女暂且没有要回答的意思，因为她只是继续对他媚笑。然而她脚下的贞德虽然仅存眼睛还能见，却是清楚的传达出震撼。她瞪大眼睛，瞳孔缩小，显然是处於非常震惊的情况中。她为何如此惊吓，而且还是直盯著他看？她的眼神充满了绝望和悔恨和罪恶感，最后她的眼角流下泪来。终於她的眼睛也消失在黑影包围下，只剩一个隐约人影被黑暗包住。忽然那团黑影快速的压缩小往魔女手中的蛇仗飞去。黑暗进入顶端透明玻璃球中，一下子染黑了原本的白光。魔女一挥，把蛇仗指向外头的天空，圆球的黑又化为一道黑光射出。黑光冲向天空金色破洞，轻而易举的穿过，随后就消失了。而原本的金光也在黑光穿透后消失了，破洞也漫漫回复成蓝色的天空。一切都回复原貌，什麼都没有发生过。除了黑鹰办公室里的破坏痕迹和下方贞德掉落的坑洞这些痕迹外确实是什麼都没发生。  
魔女将蛇仗交给默默在两边的蛇们，然后她投入阿亚纳米的胸腔。阿亚纳米也不迟疑的张开双臂欢迎她，两人互相拥抱在一起，好像历经了生离死别般。少了高跟鞋，魔女稍稍矮小了点，但却能刚好下巴靠在他宽厚的肩膀上。  
「吾爱⋯死神⋯」  
「嗯⋯你没事就好。」  
「皇帝陛下⋯吾的以马内利⋯」  
「嗯？什麼意思？」阿亚纳米听到最后那个词语，不懂的问道。  
「"神与我们同在"」  
「⋯」一听到这个回答阿亚纳米有些不悦了。他身体绷紧了一下，双手也用力掐了魔女一下。  
「吾的神是汝，汝是吾唯一信仰的神，吾所相信和挚爱的死神。所以确实是"以马内利"，因为神确实与我们同在。」


	36. Chapter 36

Kapitel 22 幕後黑手

高挺拔的军队最高掌权者宽大的胸膛里依附著一个柔弱无骨的美少女。女人玲珑优美的身体被黑薄纱衬托的更令人血脉喷张。魔女她独特的百花混合的奇香冲击著被她摩擦的阿亚纳米的嗅觉，大脑越来越昏沉，但身体却很清楚。柔软温暖的两双小手就环在死神后颈，低头看去时眼睛被那华丽精美的展翅黄金凤凰刺的眩目，胸腔上那挤压过来的柔软双峰，一切都让男性的身体下方开始发热。强劲的双腕收紧拥抱带给他惊魂一场的伴侣。  
「吾心爱的⋯」魔女伸出细嫩的指头，用最敏感的十个指尖描绘著阿亚纳米的脸。他那端正的容貌，近距离下看起来更像是一座完美无瑕的大理石雕像，如同艺术大师米开朗基罗之手所创造出来的般。魔女尤其专注在抚摸阿亚纳米的嘴唇上，微粉又柔软的像牡丹花瓣般，指尖传达著一股微微温暖的感觉。心虽然没有被黑暗占据，但一靠近心爱的阿亚纳米就躁郁难安。越是贴著他，女人的身体就欲火难耐。尤其魔女解开了神的枷锁而神魔双性都回复全盛，加上她正好消灭了圣女更是渴望鲜血。蓝海的眼珠有欲望的红色在跳动，呼吸也急促起来。  
"吾可口的死神⋯好想吃了你⋯好想与你肢体纠缠⋯至死不休⋯"  
魔女鲜艳如红花的嘴唇印上了阿亚纳米的唇，火热的和微凉的四片唇甜蜜贴合。在阿亚纳米微微张口要说话就被她温柔甜美的小舌钻进去。那细嫩的小舌一侵入就是一股刺激颤栗的电光快感从交织的唇舌一路电击大脑。这样的柔情攻势立刻让阿亚纳米吞下所有询问话语，先享受这送上门的甜美。两人这麼需要观众年限的表演让一旁的黑鹰一时情绪多多，有不好意思、惊讶、兴趣冲冲、好奇等等的表情在观赏。眼睛瞪大如车灯前的小鹿眼般，黑鹰五人目不转睛的观看上司的惹火LIVE SHOW，终於在像过了一世纪般久后他们两个才松口。魔女睁开绚烂的双眸，对著欲言又止的阿亚纳米偷笑一下，然后如小女孩般蹦跳的飞扑抱他。  
「你好可爱！」兴奋的如小贾斯丁的粉丝般，魔女乱high的抱住阿亚纳米叫道。神情欢喜的完全看不出刚才她才跟有名的圣女贞德厮杀一番，根本只是个少女在和喜欢的人相拥而已。方才缠身的浓郁黑暗和让人寒毛直立的鬼魅魔力此时已经消失无踪了，所有的暗夜面彷佛全被阿亚纳米的吻咽下。死神用一吻化解黑暗的魔咒，如王子给予公主的真爱之吻般。原本的杀戮和渴求鲜血的狂心被爱情打散，尖锐如剑的獠牙和长矛般的指甲也被磨平了。现在在阿亚纳米怀抱中的只是个可爱的小女孩而已。  
「⋯」被突然间热情拥抱的阿亚纳米微微挑起眉头，双手僵硬了一会才环抱魔女，还给她拍拍背。就算他和魔女已经是血液融合的亲密关系，但他还是跟不上魔女情绪变化无常。不过她现在能回复这种平时的小女孩样子，已经让他放心许多了。  
「让你担心了，对不起⋯」嘉德露丝轻声的在阿亚纳米耳边说道。  
「你没受伤吧？」阿亚纳米宽大的手掌罩著魔女的后脑，只有少数如溪流般顺滑的头发从指缝间调皮的逃脱。  
「没有啊！我美丽无瑕的肌肤一点伤都没有喔！因为我很厉害的！」魔女笑得一口白牙，竖起大拇指表示道。  
「以后没有我的允许不准擅自出战。」没有被魔女轻松快乐态度打动，阿亚纳米语气坚决的命令道。  
「⋯这恐怕很难啊，我敌人很多的，而且我脾气也不好⋯」魔女眼珠转啊转的，一副不情不愿的模样。没得到被下命者的遵从回答让阿亚纳米一下子脸色就变了，但魔女却还是不想听话的眼睛不正视他。  
「嘉德露丝酱，你要乖乖听阿亚糖的话啊，不可以再这麼乱来了。」眼见这下好不容易平息的外来波澜现在又自己人起一波，休加跳了出来想劝说。听到休加不支持她的言论，魔女不满的瞪了他一眼作警告。但还是有其他人会为魔女站台的，应该说是其他"蛇"才对。  
「死墨镜！主人为了保护你们不惜以神祖姿态正面和贞德冲突，你居然还敢跟那个呆银头一鼻子出气！不知感恩的东西！」一旁的瓦杰特直立起来进入攻击模式，分岔的蛇舌头快速的吞吐著，它随时都会扑上去咬休加的咽喉。  
「就算你跟皇上是灵魂一连线的，你也不准对神祖言语顶撞。你以为贞德的目标只是主人吗？她真正要对付的是你们好吗？你们现在等於是站在薄冰上，随时都会被有心人拉入深渊中。主人若不出战，若不保护你们，凭你们早就被四分五裂了！这才只是一切的开始呢，往后还有一连绵不绝的人会来呢！」小青蛇也怒火中烧的指责道，但它不像瓦杰特那般火力全开的骂，反而是大嘴巴的揭露了惊人的事实。  
「咦？小蛇你这话什麼意思？我们是目标？还有更多人会来？」  
「小青，瓦杰特够了！」魔女回头出声制止，她口气又急又气的说道。  
「不，继续说。」阿亚纳米却反而出声表示同意小青蛇说下去，他还扣住魔女的手不让她能把蛇们封回手环状。他听到小青的言论才从对嘉德露丝平安归来的宽心中回忆起方才贞德那针对他的杀气和敌意。他虽然透过魔女的血而知道那位圣女，但应该是不认识他的。就算知道他是死神，她也和他无过结，那为什麼要针对他呢？现在依小青蛇之言，他明白了圣女眼中的惧怕原因和她的杀气之意了。是因为他对嘉德露丝的感情而引来了敌人，还逼迫她不得不应战和身陷危机⋯这麼重要的事嘉德露丝居然想悄悄对他隐瞒！若不是这只蛇，他就是继续这样什麼都不知道的让她一个人独自战斗。所以他手掌扣紧著魔女的手，不顾她拜托请求他不要再问下去的眼神，要小蛇继续说下去。  
「⋯现在神的包围力量破碎了，没有了神力阻挡，很快的广大的次元世界里所有和主人同阵线的人物们都会蜂拥而至。而他们之中可是有只爱戴主人的，他们是不会轻易认同你们的关系。更别提还有很多是主人的爱慕者，他们才不会就这麼让你坐稳伴侣的位子的。」小青蛇在被主人盯死人的眼光和阿亚纳米严厉的"紫"外线眼神下，违抗了主人说出了未来的危机。  
知道了事实的严重性的黑鹰一时间都安静了一会，连阿亚纳米都被惊心的放开了魔女的手。  
「所以我才不想让你们知道。现在知道了，你们就无法回头了，无法避免未来的劫难。」魔女语气透露著无奈和哀愁说道。  
「嘉德露丝你不该独自承受，我不会让你独自背负和我在一起的代价。我不要受你保护，我要与你一同战斗。我们黑鹰全体都会一同战斗的。」阿亚纳米紫眸传递著不退让的坚定决心，宛如无惧无畏的战士般。  
「⋯你不知道这样的危险⋯人外有人，天外有天，厉害的大咖还没来呢⋯」魔女却对阿亚纳米执意一战的决心很哀愁，就像面对孩子要出去闯荡却不知危险的大人般的担忧。  
「不管来谁我都不会逃避，我会与你共同战斗。」死神心意已决的握紧魔女的手，满腔勇气透过血液的热度传达到和魔女相握的手心。  
「哎⋯好吧，既然你这麼坚持，那下次就让你们来展现男子气盖⋯」与其一直跟他们浪费体力讲理宣导，还不如答应往后让他们出头就好。就当小孩般先哄哄骗骗，之后还是照理性的大人的方式处理就好。  
「主人！」  
「您怎麼？」  
「你们两条东西今天话还不够多吗？」魔女这次的爆怒之下就无阻碍的收了两条蛇。随后手再一转，让蛇仗飞起到手中，再把仗一挥就一阵光的消失在魔女手心。魔女一闭眼就升起一股黑烟环绕身体，把黑纱宝石的装扮变回了军服。变回普通样的魔女有些勉强的挤了个笑容给阿亚纳米，魔女忽然眉头一皱，脸色发白的腿软。  
「啊⋯唔⋯」她发出痛苦的低吟向后倒。  
「！嘉德露丝你怎麼了？」最近的阿亚纳米一揽就防止了魔女跟地板的接触。  
「我⋯我头晕⋯」魔女气息微弱的说。  
「你受伤了？快叫军医来！」他所担心的事还是发生了，阿亚纳米扶著魔女软绵绵的身体，对著后面黑鹰下令。  
「没事⋯我只是太久没战，禁不起魔力和火焱的消耗。我睡一下就好⋯」魔女却出声制止了听令要行动的葛城，她拍拍阿亚纳米的胸口表示不愿就医。  
「真的是这样吗？」阿亚纳米一副想从她眼睛中找到骗人的意味般紧盯魔女的脸不放。  
「嗯⋯休息一下就好⋯」魔女再三保证，给了他个放心的微笑。  
「那我抱你去休息室睡。」阿亚纳米说罢就抱起一副病奄奄的魔女快步的往休息室去。  
其余黑鹰看著他们离去，再回头环顾四周如战场般的办公室，一时间都不明白今天怎麼会如此惊险不断。熟不知这一天还没完呢。  
到达休息室阿亚纳米轻手轻脚的把魔女放在沙发上，随后脱下自己的军服外袍当作棉被给魔女盖。他还不放心的蹲在一边用手敷在魔女额头上，确定她体温没有异常。但看著她脸颊原本的红润都变成白蜡般实在让他的心感到阵阵刺痛。他的大手轻柔的抚摸魔女的小脸，宛如在细心照料易碎的宝贝般。感受到他的温柔手，魔女转过脸和他对望，玫瑰花瓣的唇有些泛白。她抬起手也回摸阿亚纳米的脸，蓝眼闪耀关爱，再转过身体缓缓移动靠近。蜻蜓点水的落下一吻再分开，看著阿亚纳米僵住了，让魔女嫣然一笑。她再次凑上去在阿亚纳米脸上到处点吻。被温暖的吻落於全脸，阿亚纳米又再次近距离品尝到甜蜜的滋味，一阵热火从脸部扩散到身体。忽然他猛的一把抱住魔女，主动的吻了下去。这次没有旁人的观赏，两人放纵的拥吻著，宣泄刚才累积的情绪。愤恨、不满、担忧、黑暗所有的压抑全都由这个吻释放出来。吻的背后有绝望的意味，但阿亚纳米没有察觉。  
良久两人才气喘吁吁的分开，魔女脸色又恢复了红润，欲望也点燃了。  
「别走⋯抱我⋯求你⋯」魔女色欲薰心的上半身都贴压在阿亚纳米身上。  
「不行⋯你需要休息。」  
「我需要你，我想要你，我渴望你。」  
「现在不行，等以后⋯你先睡一会。」  
「你留下来陪我，好吗？」  
「我很快就回来。」阿亚纳米最后摸摸魔女的头就像逃跑般离开了。  
看著阿亚纳米如一阵风般的闪了，魔女一时间不敢相信他居然丢下她跑了。而且还是这样的邀请他，他居然能不要她。魔女头用力后仰撞击身下的沙发，一手拍在花儿脸上，显然是气到无力。  
「啊啊～！我真的快要死了！没有男人的拥抱我受不了啊！亏我这麼忠心耿耿的守著他，他居然都不会有欲望！混蛋啊！」她发疯的双脚乱踢，双手也不断捶打沙发背，在沙发上扭来扭去的，嘴里报怨连连的。她只能抓卷阿亚纳米的外套出气。过了一会，她平静下来就只是躺著。  
魔女维持著躺平的姿势，抬眼仔细观察外面天空有无异常，但却一切无异样。她满意的笑的露出白亮亮的牙齿，黑暗面又浮出了。  
「哼⋯神当然不会这样就算了，虽然於一世失势了，但要完全消灭他还是不容易的。不过这也只是时间上的问题而已⋯吾所埋下的种子已经发芽，  
他以为把吾关在这个世界吾就真的毫无办法了？吾早就谱好了，广大的次元世界中每一处吾都有暗藏影响力。很快的⋯就要正式开战了。」  
魔女笑的邪恶的转头看向黑鹰办公室的方向。  
「首先要处理乾净这里的杂草⋯某种恶意向著这边来了⋯」  
丢下大方邀请他的魔女，阿亚纳米快速的大步逃离休息室。在战场上他不曾背对敌人过，但如今却狼狈的逃离一个少女。他距离拉远了才停下来一手靠著墙，手放在心脏上。胸腔中的推动血液的器官狂跳的发痛，就算脱下军袍也浑身燥热难耐。现在独自一个人才有机会细数这短短时间里发生的一切，惊吓、担心、喜悦、欲望都冲击著他的心脏，使得他胸中难以平反。深怕再次失去心爱之人，看著她和敌人缠斗，迎接她胜利归来，这三种大起大落的心情变化让平时极少有心情起伏的他一时间难以承受。  
原本在嘉德露丝解除真面目后他稍微有点心平气和，但是刚才却被她勾人的邀请又搅乱了心。鲜艳红润的小嘴柔声细语的呼唤著他去一亲芳泽，雪莲的藕臂的拥抱和温暖也深深吸引著他。尤其是那蓝眼中流转的情绪更是让他冷汗滑落后颈，那里头深层燃烧的对他的渴望让他心脏又狂跳起来。使得他一时人类男人的欲望满溢而忍不住凑上去亲吻那呼唤他的小嘴。激动之下他的唇把魔女的嫩芽柔唇挤压得都红肿，他多想就这样和眼前的娇躯结合。但脑中微小的意志力还是不放弃的呼唤他的理智。  
她的身体还是小孩子，比樱花公主和泰德还小了近两岁。就算她心智年龄是比他还多出许多的，但两人外在身体的年龄差距是无可抵赖的。他在失去拉古斯王子身分觉醒成为死神时就不再在乎他人类的身体了。如今他才发现他从那时十四岁起已经过了十几年了，他早已是年近三十的老人了。镜子里他的银发和眼角的纹路都让他体会到他和嘉德露丝年轻貌美之间的差异。这个认知让他对於和嘉德露丝在一起有羞愧感。  
他以前对那死去的三少将常常去不正经的场所和女人胡闹感到不耻，但他们再乱也没在要塞里乱来过的。结果反而他自己不旦光明正大的把美少女收为辅佐官，最后甚至变成了有小情人。原本不染桃色丑闻的参谋长居然也落到被人人都投以异样眼光的一天。他一直以来所奉行的军队规则就是他的原则。但如今他却自己亲手破坏了十多年来的守法。他步上了和那些下流的色大叔一样的路。这也是为什麼他打死也坚持一定要婚后才结合，他觉得若是连这点都破功的话，他就真的是破坏一切的死神。他唯一还能做的是用这双沾满鲜血的手去保护的仅存的美好。闪亮、美丽的嘉德露丝。她为什麼会愿意爱、渴望他这个邪恶的死神？明明连他自己都不爱自己。她跟夏娃一样说他很美丽，但他不懂自己哪里符合美型的标准。当下他身体的热火被惭愧和羞耻心冲淡，等他回神时他已经逃离了嘉德露丝。  
思绪稳定下来后他回头看向休息室的方向，眼神犹豫不决。但想到她现在正安详的入睡的面容，他的心灵也平静了下来。他收起苦涩的心情，想著现在好不容易恢复了平静的日常。  
"没事了⋯现在她安全的睡著。"对著自己不断的催眠才让阿亚纳米安心了下来。他越想越放心，心跳也渐渐缓和。激动的心情平复后，他才变回那张冷面孔。他转身继续向办公室走去，决定投身去办公。  
阿亚纳米不知道有个不怀好意的黑影在他身后靠近著。  
在阿亚纳米将魔女留置在休息室里，而他回到办公室里继续工作后的  
然后其余黑鹰被指挥在打扫、修补。好不容易能补能修的都先抢救好了，他们又全体继续办公。被圣女贞德所造成的霍普鲁克要塞的破坏、损毁痕迹被阿亚纳米以往常的教训部下报告为理由。反正平时就常把休加打飞，毁坏东西已经是要塞人人都知，他意外的感到休加平时爱捣蛋居然也有能派上用场的时候而欣慰。  
「明明不是我做的啊！为什麼要我来承担啊？阿亚糖你不公平啊！」一听到自己要背黑锅，休加哇哇大叫的不依。这些损失明明是嘉德露丝和那个女骑士造成的，为什麼叫我来帮她承担责任和修复啊？就算嘉德露丝很美，但还是不能让我来承受啊！阿亚糖真过分，都偏心嘉德露丝⋯虽然嘉德露丝真的很漂亮，身材很好，胸部很大，笑容更是让人看到后面花儿朵朵开⋯  
「叩叩！」休加的思绪被一阵敲门声打断，他转眼看去一位军人去到隔壁阿亚纳米的私人办公室里。那人拿著一个资料档交给阿亚纳米，一切看似正常。但为什麼他脑中有个不好的感觉呢？他眼神继续看著阿亚纳米和那人的互动。怎麼感觉那人给人一种似曾相似的感觉⋯  
一旁的柯纳兹这时也把眼神投过去，他也被一种怪怪的感觉打断了办公。一会连葛城、黑百合、还有哈鲁赛都在注视那边。但那人将文件交给阿亚纳米后就只是平静的站著。可是其他黑鹰注意到他的眼神却没有那麼平静，他是大胆的在仔细打量参谋长。  
「哦呀⋯这就是君临次元、时空、宇宙的无上皇帝啊⋯」过了一会低声但却清晰的话语从那个军人口中说出。  
「嗯？」听到那段不明所以的话语，阿亚纳米微微抬起视线看向那名还没离开的军人。他忽然心中闪过一股熟悉的感觉，而且还有种警铃大作的警告意味。  
「不只是力量和地位⋯连面容都很吸引人⋯」见到阿亚纳米抬头，那个文雅的年轻人继续说道。他带著眼镜，后面留著一条长发马尾。一瞬间阿亚纳米以为是雪风站在他面前。但这个人的眼神却没有雪风的温暖，反而是一股贪婪的打量，让被看的人非常不自在。  
「⋯你是谁？」阿亚纳米语气平静的问道，左手抓住了一旁的剑。难道是哪国的刺客吗？但他用了皇帝来称呼自己是什麼意思？会这麼称呼他的只有嘉德露丝和她的两条蛇。这个人到底是⋯难道他知道什麼吗？  
「小人的名字不足挂齿，小人只是遵从我家主人的指示替他前来面见圣上一眼的。」那人深深一鞠躬，看似有礼貌的说道。但他那惹人厌的眼神还是没有从阿亚纳米身上移开。  
「⋯你为谁效力？」阿亚纳米的紫眼瞪著那人质问道。  
「我家主人是不被提名的魔法师，但却是暗中推动次元世界走向的王者。」那人故意用谜语般的话来回答。  
「⋯你们也操控了这个世界？」阿亚纳米这时拔出了他的剑，他随时都能挥剑斩断那人。他知道这人绝对无好意也无意完整回答任何问题，而且那人的眼神真的让人不舒坦。  
「主人本有此意的，不过很可惜他必须收手。」  
「⋯为什麼？」  
「呵⋯圣上您应该明白的啊⋯那日您可是特别被幸运女神锁定了，从那日开始您和这个世界就已经再被别人染指了。就算是我家主人也不得不退出⋯再说这个世界没有我们所追寻的宝物。」  
「呐～这位老兄你讲话可以直一点吗？别故意玩谜团了。」休加抽出了他的武士刀警告那人。他和黑鹰们在一边听了下来，越来越觉得这人根本是在浪费时间的。  
「呵呵呵⋯真抱歉啊，我没想到你们的理解能力是这麼差，竟然听不懂我的暗谕。我以为一定是难得一见的聪明人才博得了神祖的喜爱⋯果然只是空有脸蛋的。」  
「你认识嘉德露丝？」听到那人用了那独特的名号称呼魔女，休加讶异的问道。  
「喔⋯新的化名是这个啊⋯不幸的，我不曾有机会拜见天地间万物的主宰女皇。但我家主人和尊贵的她有百年交情。不过，像她那般名满天下的美女本就众人皆知。」  
「你说的真的是嘉德露丝吗？」  
「啊，是的，确实有些难以相信。我一开始听闻也是不相信的，但我家主人告诉我的事都不曾有假。拥有能够自由操作天地万物的强大力量，甚至能威慑神魔，人类的主宰者，居然会以女人的姿态行走。」那人说话时话中邪淫的味道重的很，让一旁的黑鹰们都觉得不舒服。  
「你既然没有见过嘉德露丝小姐，就不要用这种把她当作物品般的态度谈论。」一边的科纳兹听不下去他那种讨厌的口气，忍不住出言制止。  
「唉呀⋯你们是真不了解她的珍贵啊⋯真太浪费了⋯」  
「你只是来卖弄口舌的吗？」阿亚纳米下最后通谍，因为他已经听够这人对嘉德露丝的恶心言论了。他站起身来，左手的剑锋直指那人。其余黑鹰也一同亮武器出来，所有人都不想再听下去了。  
「喔呀呀，看来我好像惹得圣上不快了，真是罪过啊⋯但我所说都是事实，明明是千载难逢的好运被你们碰上了，居然还身在福中不知福⋯不过反正也不会过太久的好日子的⋯」那人没有一丝道歉的味道，竟然还一副嘲讽的语气唱衰他们。那人推了眼镜一下，嘴上的弧度让人更觉得不爽。  
「你什麼意思？」阿亚纳米这时向他迈进了几步，手中的剑闪著寒光。  
「圣上您啊，在被魔女看上了那时开始就注定了将短命。」那人抬头眼睛直视著阿亚纳米，邪味的笑容满面说道。  
「！」阿亚纳米被这番话一时给愣住了，他站住著眼睛带著不信和惊讶回瞪眼那人。  
「圣上您根本不了解在您身边的不是小绵羊，而是披著羊皮的虎。您在其他异能术士们眼中也不过是个狐假虎威的傀儡。在您横死后，魔女就会再找别的男人来做皇帝，就像她一直以来所做的一样⋯」那人此时恶意的笑到如裂了口般，冷酷无比的咒道。  
黑鹰们这时全在一瞬间动了起来，强劲的舞动兵器杀向他。然而他们却在进攻时看到那人他伸手从军服中拿出了隐藏的秘密武器，来回击他们的攻击。使得他们全体在剑锋还离那人颈部有十几公分处时，撞上一堵看不见的墙壁。他们用力把刀往前刺，但刀剑却怎麼都无法向前一点。  
「呵呵⋯没想到你们连我家主人的符牌都无法突破⋯看来我能带给我主人好消息了，就说新皇根本是个空有外表的草包⋯」那人得意洋洋的看著阿亚纳米的剑丝毫奈何不了他，举起手中的秘密武器说道。他手里拿的是个看似是用木头雕刻的小圆形，正面上是太阳、月亮和众多怪异的符号和字体结合的东西。背面则是一个黑蝙蝠的图案。看到了这两个符号，黑鹰终於想通了是在哪里有过对这个人的熟悉感了。就是当时他们在遇见嘉德露丝那时和那些从地下涌出的黑水所形成的怪物之战。这个人身上的气息和那些怪物们的感觉一样。还有后来和嘉德露丝争斗的那两个女孩子们身上的感觉也是一样。  
「从一开始你就是黑手⋯」阿亚纳米说的不是一句疑问，而是一句声明。  
「呵呵⋯不，我只是个跑腿的。这一切当然都出自我家主人之手。」那人笑眯著眼说道。但下一秒响起的声音顿时让他的笑容僵硬了。  
「大胆狂徒！」声势如雷响亮，魔女的声音在办公室空中响起。伴随著这骂声的是一根直箭般的东西从阿亚纳米背后凭空射出，不偏不移的击中那个假军人的肚子，将他一直线的钉到墙上。仔细一看，那正是魔女的蛇仗抵著那人。但就只是抵著他而已，蛇仗没有穿破皮肉，然而那人却丝毫无法挣脱蛇仗的刺顶。他如一张纸被蛇仗钉在墙上，脸色因疼痛而苍白。  
原本阻挡黑鹰的无形墙消失了，因为那个奇异的符牌掉在了地上，魔法失效了。那人如被针钉住的苍蝇般可悲的挣扎著。  
黑鹰们看去蛇仗飞来的方位，魔女正好从办公室侧面的墙壁里飞天穿墙而来。她大步流星的笔直走向那人，瀑布般的长发随著步伐飞扬。她站到那人面前，冷不防一个脚面横扫，丝毫不脚软的狠踢那人的正面。骨头断裂的声音清澈的响起，证明那人的鼻子断了。  
「⋯万源魔女⋯女皇陛下。」那人鼻血如泉涌的勉强的抬头仰望魔女说道。  
「住口！汝这下贱的垃圾居然有脸面见圣上！杀千刀的浑蛋也敢来晋见皇帝陛下！不仅如此，竟然还以恶言劣语来嘲讽污辱吾夫君，实在可恶可恨至极！汝这蝙蝠的走狗，卡尔•隆达特（注1）！」气势磅礴如老虎发威般，几乎眼睛要喷出火焰来，魔女咒骂那可恶的他的声音如地狱恶魔的声音般可怕。空气中弥漫上一股热气，还有黑旋风的烟雾飘逸著。如果说刚才魔女和圣女之战使人寒毛竖立，那现在的情况让人感觉是处於水深火热之中。但魔女的目标却诡异的笑了。  
「能被至尊女神的您以全名称呼，实在是在下的无上光荣⋯」全然没有被骂的羞愧或恐惧，因为他是个不知悔改的恶魔的使者。  
魔女被他这种态度弄得眼睛瞪的更大，随即左脚一抬，直接用5寸高跟鞋朝他脸面招呼下去。顿时让他被踢的满脸血淋淋，连牙齿都飞了几颗。看到他又咳又吐的狼狈不堪样，魔女才稍稍扬起冷笑。  
「汝可知晓汝的罪责之重？污蔑吾夫即是对吾不敬，是对皇帝的谋反。」魔女冷酷的眯眼，眼中闪耀著深沈的厌恶如法官般质问道。  
「呵⋯女皇您既没有举行婚礼也没有白纸黑字的法律公证，最重要的连身体的结合都没做到，他根本就算不上半个皇帝！」卡尔先是笑了一声，接著揭露了他知道的讯息，最后又喷吐了一口血。  
「哼⋯汝倒还自己掀出了资讯，自以为都了解一切了是吧⋯吾是汝这种虫子能掌握情况的存在吗？」魔女被他那自满的态度弄得更火，气的一拳往他脸上招呼过去。她打中那人的下巴关节，让他暂时不能开口。  
「吾早就在一开始就知道汝在这个世界做乱了。吾烧了那本汝事先埋藏好的17世纪塞勒姆女巫的魔法书。虽然明知汝在那上面动了手脚而且还为了能收集吾夫他们的黑魔法就企图吞噬他们。就连被那两个被当成傀儡操作的少女们叫阵斗争，吾也选择不对幕后操纵的飞王有任何作为。吾一忍再忍，就是为了天下苍生不被战火的痛苦波及。但如今汝硬是来挑起争端⋯那吾也将不再原谅⋯」魔女脚尖踩著卡尔的胸口，长长的手指甲包围的手掌握起了蛇仗。转眼间蛇仗变成了一把剑，剑身是宛如玻璃般透明的清澈，几乎不像是一把有杀伤力的剑。尤其还有七彩的火光流转在细长的剑锋中，就像是一道彩虹。剑的握柄是一条短短的蛇的造型，使得整把剑看起来像一条蛇在喷火般。这把剑和魔女一样，美丽纤细但却彰显著强大。  
「卡尔•隆达特，汝当面嘲弄君王视为叛逆大罪。在此将汝处斩。」魔女宣判完，剑就朝卡尔脖子落下。  
但就在剑要斩首他时，卡尔后方的墙壁却忽然出现了另一把剑。两把剑撞击在一起，双方都就此停住。但魔女被阻止行刑的惊讶只有一眨眼的时间，她手腕一转一使力，就弹开了交叉的剑。此时那把凭空出现的剑周围产生了变化，宛如在墙上开了个洞出现了另一个连通空间，露出了拿剑的人。  
「我的属下失礼了，还请女皇多多原谅。」来者是位威严的壮阔黑衣男，他带著单眼圆眼镜，丝毫没有感觉出歉意的说道。他的眼神没有敬畏之心，只有邪恶。  
「主人与狗一个样⋯飞王•里德。」魔女冷眼瞪视他，剑锋丝毫没有压低的骂道。  
「是，您教训的是。属下的过错就是主人的过错，所以我直奔御前来受罚。还请女皇和圣上原谅。」那位幕后的主人将剑插地，单膝跪下，但他背脊的挺直却显示出他很不愿意的。  
「⋯汝眼里还有吾的存在啊？都带刀至御前还有脸说原谅！」  
「女皇是四方魔女之首，我只是个连排名都没有的魔法师，当然是对您尊敬有加。我持剑是一时情急想阻止您别因为我家下人而脏了您的手。」  
「油嘴滑舌的功夫就汝自己留著吧！吾等之间已经不能用谈判解决了。」  
「女皇您真的会为了一个情人而发起战争吗？您不怕失去支持者和军队吗？」  
「⋯哼⋯罪孽深重的幻影消烟现在是越发大胆了。几番挑衅吾，吾都不予理会，就当作吾是病猫了？口舌省了吧飞王！汝要战争，吾就给汝战争！」魔女剑改朝那人的脖颈挥下去，决定不杀他难消怒火。就在剑锋要砍到时，那人没握剑的左手一举，出现了黑白划分的一个圆的法阵阻挡了剑锋。  
"伏曦八卦图"原本飞王以为他因此占上风而能挥剑刺向魔女时，魔女另一只没踩著卡尔的腿抬起正好一腿挡住攻击，而且一个使力就把飞王整个人往后踢飞了十来步远。这时魔女再把卡尔当作足球般又一腿射到飞王脚边，如同一个破烂的娃娃般翻滚好几圈滚到他主人那。这下两人都被赶回到他们原本的次元世界里，才发现魔女的剑对准了他们。  
「把汝的狗奴才一起带上！汝在异次元世界里无恶不做，吾今日就来制裁汝！」魔女怒骂完将剑锋对准主仆二人，随著剑身的火焰开始闪耀增强，魔女的军服又一点一点的退去，变回了真实姿态的打扮。以真王之姿拿起剑，向叛贼进击。  
「吾为强大而不灭的烈火之人。对他而言吾是真理。对他而言吾是厌弃世界之善的魔。对他而言吾是世界的灾祸。吾之名乃灵蛇。汝随吾而来，所有生灵尽随吾来。所有的天灵地灵人灵⋯全数听吾号令！此刻将制裁降临於不敬於吾的罪人！」魔女，不，该说是神祖朗诵了古老的魔法宣言使得剑的火焰整个爆发出来，形成一只巨大的雄雄燃烧的凤凰火鸟。宛如火山爆发般的烈火所形成的女性权威象徵展翅高飞，七彩的火焰所形成的神兽带著压倒性的酷热扑向飞王。  
"这是！逆天反神的宣告誓言，是最初之恶女的她昭告天地间所有力量⋯集结围剿⋯她的敌人⋯"理解魔女那番话的可怕之处的飞王惊恐的瞪大眼睛。  
「可恶啊⋯你居然为了一个男人而跟我对抗⋯你这可恶的魔女啊！！」单眼镜的镜片上映照著火凤凰的身影，在恐惧和强大的逼近下，邪恶的魔法师露出了气极败坏的扭曲面孔怒骂。随后凤凰俯冲，瞬间一片火海。  
「你⋯你！可恶啊！竟然和次元魔女一起妨碍我！」被炙热的火焰烤烧身体，飞王还在凄厉的叫嚣著。  
魔女听到他的话，一咬牙又灌入火焰进入剑，准备一举灭了这祸害。先前的她能忍，但这次的魔女不能忍。谁都不许对她心爱的阿亚纳米不敬。她剑拿的笔直，火焰绚烂。但就在她要再发第二波攻击时，忽然一道白影闪了过来，随即一阵白烟和冲击力爆开使得魔女的剑被推回，火焰也熄灭了。她往前一看发现墙壁上通往飞王所在的次元的洞消失了。  
「喔呀～真惊险啊！母亲大人请恕孩儿救驾来迟。」白烟里一声好听的男声响起，随后烟散去出现了一位高大挺拔的男子。他黑发造型微微站立，和他英俊的脸蛋褡配的完美。他还和休加一样的带了一副墨镜，也是笑咪咪的阳光男。  
「⋯皮痒的死小孩。」是魔女认出来者后，似玩笑话意味的回答。


	37. Chapter 37

Kapitel 22 (2)

「请母亲大人原谅。」被魔女骂了的青年谦卑的双膝落地，头低低的认罪道。  
「⋯汝闯入吾和飞王的冲突里捣乱，害得吾错失将飞王除去的良机。汝可知道这事情的严重性？因为汝的关系，往后横跨异次元的灾难将无法避免。汝一句原谅能承担起这些悲剧吗？」魔女语气如南极冰冷的寒风般全对准那个男孩子，听的出来她随时都会挥剑斩了他。  
魔女这时的怒火已经是攀升到最高点，虽然没有刚才的大声怒骂，这种暗中翻腾的狂暴怒火更让人发抖。两个月以来的她都始终忍耐著，直到今天终於引出了幕后的飞王，终於逼出了那个恶棍，却让他逃了！她知道她遭受神的暗算一定会被他那个投机份子趁机卡油，也对他在其他世界的恶行有所明了，但是却一直无法制裁他。因为他是在库洛死后由负面和贪念所幻化的影子，又藏身於静止的时空世界中，没有直接损害到她的行为的话，是难以被制裁的。就算侑子知晓他的罪行，只要她没有开口要求神祖的帮忙，神祖也不能为她出头。因为术士们这行是必须坚持按规矩来的，别人不能未先提出要求就替人办事。再说飞王所伤害的都是普通人，对於其他异能非人类者们来说根本不觉得有什麼不对。为了几个人类而要向一位魔法师施行制裁，实在不够能为正当理由。  
但这次不一样。神祖这次终於有机会能当场捉拿飞王为现行犯，罪证确凿让他是难以脱罪的。而且就此能就地处决他，能在悲剧上演前除去他。这唯一一次的大好机会，就这样没了，就这样如同被大雨冲下了下水道般。那场即将到来的异次元动荡没办法阻止了，那四个孩子的旅行已经是不可避免了。往后会降临的痛苦和悲伤都将伤害那四个孩子，而神祖是无法阻止的。全都是因为眼前这个半路杀出来的程咬金。  
「我是遵行东方次元魔女侑子和东方魔法师东泽艾利欧（注1）的指示，前来阻止您和飞王的冲突的。」那位青年不管魔女的流转著火焱的剑就在他颈部边，继续公式化的报告道。他嘴角上扬，一副轻松自若的态度，但不是像卡尔那样的轻佻不敬，而是熟知魔女虽生气但绝不会伤害他的。  
「⋯什麼？汝说什麼？竟然拿他们来压吾！他们算老几啊！」魔女一听更是气的大骂道，手中的剑直砍下来就落在青年的身边不到五公分的距离。  
这情况却还是没有让青年有一点害怕的感觉，他依旧是一副泰然处之的样子。  
「他们绝不是以他们之名来压迫您的意思。」青年不慌不忙的辩解道，他缓缓抬头正眼看向魔女，眼中闪动著忠爱之心。  
「我们的目的是护卫您，除此之外别无他意。这是千百年来我们所有异能术士的义务，对我们这些非人类的生物来说，唯有对您效命才是我们的存在意义。您是我们所忠爱的神。」英俊的青年如同骑士对公主发誓效忠般，诚实的把自身奉献给主君。或许这就是他的保命牌，因为魔女在听到他的掏心之言后，怒气就从脸上消失了。她手中的剑也转眼熄灭了火焰，透明的玻璃般剑身如被撞击的水晶般碎裂。神祖的杀意与怒气一时全消逝了，因为这难得一见的对她的忠义。自从落入这个世界以后都只有接触到天界的敌意、魔界的背叛、家人的不谅解、业界的切割、现在又加上飞王的不敬，她完全被孤立无援了。若不是阿亚纳米有回应她的爱（虽然那也花了N久，而且还是始终没有H到），她早就自我了断了。这是她千百年来的黑暗低潮，是因为阿亚纳米的爱而为她保留了理智。直到此刻，她才终於又被人投予忠诚，终於再次体会如王者般的待遇。  
「⋯汝善言，且真诚⋯看在如此壮烈的自我牺牲上，吾就此打住。」魔女用原谅了他的平稳语气说道，脸上的表情也放松下来。  
「您相信我的忠诚？」青年有些惊讶他被相信了。  
「呵⋯我最善分辨男人的谎言。再说，当男人对我说忠诚而不是爱时，比他说爱时才是真诚的。」魔女歪头露出笑容的说道。紧张的气氛终於因冰释了。  
「谢女皇信任。」青年给魔女磕头谢恩道。  
「平身吧，可不能跪坏了难得的忠臣。」  
「其实我还愿意跪著，因为我光是能和您面对面脚就软了。我连正眼都不敢和您对视，您本人真是太美丽了。」青年脸上笑的尴尬又羞涩，眼睛只敢时不时的偷看他视线范围内的魔女美腿。  
「你被我闪瞎眼了吗？」魔女听到人家的赞美心情更好了，口气开始披上诱惑气息。  
「粉丝遇到偶像有不激动的吗？」青年也毫不客气的表示他的喜欢。  
「哦～你是我的粉啊？」魔女拨动了一下头发，卖弄著风华绝代。  
「我超哈您的。」青年认真点头说道，眼角旁都能看到一颗星。  
「呵呵⋯你真可爱。」魔女被逗乐的轻笑出声。  
「要说可爱的话，我曾有幸遇见过异世界的另一个您。金发红瞳的您真是美丽，不愧是史上第一位女人。」青年眼见魔女笑了，抓紧机会继续献殷情。  
「哦，在异世的恶女莉莉丝（注2）啊。但她可是人妻呢，你别被她那苍蝇老公知道啊。」  
「不，纵然她是美丽的，跟您相比还是您胜出。她只停留在单一的莉莉丝一个身分，而您却无数次的成为历史上站在权位顶点的危险女人。您才是世上永远的美人。」青年语带崇拜，对著魔女花言巧语的大放送。  
「哎呀～这麼动人的赞美吾有段时间都没听到了。」魔女龙心大悦的摸脸抚媚的笑说道。  
「果然犹如哥哥所说的，夜族的远古吸血女王真的是超群的美艳。孩子后代都遗传其之美，不论男女都是美丽无比。」青年更是再接再厉的对魔女美言，熟不知魔女一听到后面就脸色一僵，笑意顿失。  
「呵⋯汝是在企图为汝兄长的死缠烂打以至於害的一对双胞胎少年们（注3）流亡次元世界的事而向吾寻求宽恕吗？」魔女的笑容是讽刺的满满意味，而且她的眼神透露出一股相当不满的怒意。青年这下也一惊，意识到自己说话没注意而其中的关键字挑起了魔女的怒火，他连忙叩头道歉。  
「呵呵，侑子他们叫汝来当传话者，难道没有告诫汝对吾说话时要严加注意吗？明知汝兄对吾有过节还派汝前来，根本是刻意让汝当替死鬼的。」魔女用食指抚摸著下唇，轻蔑的嘲弄道。  
「女皇恕罪，请原谅我的不敬。」青年这下真的感到恐惧，连连响亮的嗑头。他这种态度让魔女决定点到为止，她只是故意小小吓唬他一下，以报刚才被他打断的斗争的不满。她看著就觉得这男孩很不错，能屈能伸的男子汉。犯错能道歉、又能誓死阻止她的杀意，是个勇敢的孩子。  
"侑子那家伙难道是故意让这孩子来传话的，利用他是吾家门的一员这点吗？吾等等一定要跟她好好聊聊天才行⋯还有艾利欧那个小鬼也一样⋯"魔女决定错不在青年，而是躲在他背后传话的那对男女。她暗暗发誓会去找那俩算帐。  
「他•不•是•我•生•的！我的孩子不是这样酷哥型的。谁说叫母亲就一定是我生的，结了婚的也是跟著另一半一同叫公婆父母的。」魔女语气很冲的否定道，有种快抓狂的感觉。  
「那所以他是⋯」休加忍不住解除了担忧后的放心而进一步追问。  
「我儿子的男友，这样讲够清楚了吧？媳妇叫婆婆是妈妈，他叫母亲大人是很合理的。虽然我也不想被这麼大的男生叫母亲⋯画面太惊悚了。」  
「就说我是男的啊⋯」青年又小声的在一旁嘟哝。  
「封真你不乖哦⋯」魔女回头用可怕的低音警告道。  
「啊！没有！我什麼都没说！」  
「没有就站起来，不要让我一直讲。所以说，这个孩子是封真，是我双包胎儿子的伴侣。」魔女好不容易让青年站起身来，把他正式的介绍给黑鹰认识。  
「咦咦！所以小嘉你还是真的有孩子的！」但休加根本没管人家是谁，他跟其他黑鹰们都还陷在魔女有孩子的洞里。他们一直没把魔女之前说的话当真，还有他们也不知道魔女千年来的情史有多丰富多彩。两个月相处下来很明显能看出嘉德露丝对待男性和女性有很的大差异，而且两性回应她的方式也很不同。跟男人说话时她眼睛会柔情似水，一举一动都让人难以忽略她婀娜多姿的身材，把男人变成飞蛾般向她扑去，但最后就是被她烧灼著毁灭。女性的话，就是很包容的但又有一种高人一等的感觉，好像她是不太喜欢和她们打交道。礼仪不失，然后又公事公办的态度。所以他们很明确的知道她是比较亲男性的，但相信她对阿亚纳米的感情是唯一的，她是绝对忠诚的。虽然上次她那个洗澡的过去就让他们怀疑她跟男人们的交往不纯，可是再怎麼样他们还是没料到她有孩子。这一事实让他们觉得有些生气，感觉她背叛了阿亚纳米。原本他们都觉得她跟那些贵族女人们不一样，不是那种表裏不一、会背著他们来的。可是有孩子这事实在让他们不能接受，阿亚纳米明明这麼宠爱她，她怎麼可以这样回报他？  
黑鹰们的眼神都透露出不满的看著魔女，当然她能轻易察觉。顿时她也脸色一沈，他们这是什麼意思？宛如在审判吾一样，好像吾是十恶不作的恶人般。不⋯等等，他们真正想的是⋯  
「我儿子女儿几千年来几百名都有的！但是我作为你们眼前所见的嘉德露丝是未婚无子的！别一副抓到我对阿亚纳米不贞的表情！」魔女终於受不了其余黑鹰那不断投向她的失望、惊讶、指责、不满的眼神和脑中的想法。  
「喔！阿亚纳米千年前有夏娃，十年前有雪风，现在还跟亲侄儿爱恨相杀戏，然后我有孩子就这麼罪大恶极？也不想想流著费亚罗廉同血缘的七鬼神们千年来繁衍了多少后代，等於他也一大堆子孙。」魔女被黑鹰们的差别待遇搞得一时间火气又上来了，一连珠炮的对著他们斥责道。  
「咦？唔⋯我们没有那个意思⋯」  
「最后再告诉你们一点，我的孩子们大多数都已经死了，现在只剩三个。」她今天两次现原形战斗都是为了保护他们，结果他们因为她有孩子而埋怨她。她被打断的怒火这下又复活了。而且因为封真的出现使她想起了分离的骨肉和那些死去的其他孩子。魔女一时停不下来的把深埋的痛苦宣泄出来，遭人背叛和数次的丧子之痛让她悲愤的落泪了。  
气氛因魔女再丢出的这一枚震撼弹，让黑鹰们一听都面色灰白。原来她还有著这麼沈重的过去藏在她美丽动人的笑容之下，而他们居然如此残酷的揭发了她的悲伤。她在紧要关头站上战线护卫他们，而且他们心中明白这两次战役背后的代价是很庞大的，但她还是不惜自己背负。结果他们竟然如此回报她，竟然对她有偏见、批判她。黑鹰这下真的觉得很惭愧，手染血腥黑暗的他们第一次感到自己是残忍的。看著她颤抖著身体摇摇欲坠，用手捂住嘴巴极力压抑著痛苦的哭诉，自己一人忍耐著的可怜模样，他们也心痛。  
原本尴尬的气氛随著魔女的悲伤心情而蒙上一股阴暗。海蓝的眼睛此时泪珠滚滚流出，手捂的嘴不断传出呜咽的哭声都流露出她丧子的悲痛。但她的身体虽然摇晃要倒却硬是挺住，如风中枯枝般摇摆不定。不过接下来还出现了让人惊讶的事，她哭著哭著眼泪竟然从透明无色变成血红色。  
「啊啊！吾的孩子们啊！最古老、最纯正的血脉，传承自原古之初的后代最后竟然断绝了。吾千年来竭尽所能的保护，将后代子孙领导至东方，但最终他们还是无法逃离神的毒手。啊啊！吾可怜的孩子啊！」魔女血泪俱下的哀号著，长久以来封锁起来的痛全数奔腾而出。她一手紧紧抓住黑衣纱，痛苦的仿佛要撕碎纱衣，抓伤肉体才能释放出胸中的悲哀。被她这凄凉悲怆的样子给深深震撼到的黑鹰们只能在一旁观望她，根本不知道要怎麼开口去安慰她，怎麼去跟她道歉，怎麼去祈求她的原谅。  
这时原本都没动静的阿亚纳米终於行动了，他从对魔女的质疑和震撼中回神，一个剑步向前拥抱住悲痛欲绝的魔女。看到娇媚的那张花儿般的小脸  
被画上两条刺眼的血红泪河，死神原本心中的不满和被欺瞒的负面情绪全部被扫除。和他共享温热血液的，灵魂意识连接一起的，甚至於为了他而牺牲了生命的，全心全意的对他奉献爱的这个在他怀抱中如此悲伤哭泣的少女，怎麼可能会背叛他呢？早知道她是有结婚过的，是他自己忽略了她有孩子这当然的事实。而且她之前就跟他保证她现在这世是清白之身，他也立下了誓言不再追究她的过去，但他居然还是忍不住苛责她。现在害的她竟然陷入如此悲痛欲绝的地步，她落泪时就已经让人也心痛不已，更别说她现在还流下血泪。陶瓷般光华柔软细腻的皮肤被可怕的红色染上，看的更让人看的惊魂惶恐。按她所说的七鬼神和泰德确实能算是他的后代，这样的话他更觉得愧对她，他现在才明白自己没有任何资格去责怪嘉德露丝。  
「对不起⋯对不起！我不该责怪你的，害你想起了悲伤的过去是我的不对。别哭了好吗？」双手用力拥紧身体颤抖的魔女，阿亚纳米急於安抚道。魔女虽然没有推开他，却是没有任何回抱的动作，反而还是一直发出呜呜的哭声。她这样弄得阿亚纳米更是心乱如麻，抽掉了手套想帮她擦眼泪，却还是擦不完那红流。结果就一群人傻站著，让魔女一直哭。办公室里就只有宁静，却让魔女的哭声显得更凄凉。  
魔女哭的伤心，不只黑鹰听了难过，一旁的青年听的也是心酸。长久历史上立下显赫地位的第一女性，无人能出其左右的妖娆美女，前无古人后无来者的女皇帝竟然如此像个被虐待的小女孩，而且还是因为这些不知好歹的人。这世界是新的，加上之前都  
"这些人真是的！就算是封为人界帝皇和其亲信这般的对人类宗母不敬也是不可原谅的。为什麼要让尊贵的陛下回想起悲伤事，果然是门外汉一群，这个地雷这个业界的大家都知道要闭口不提的。唉⋯侑子小姐给的这真是个苦差役。总之要先让陛下消除悲痛⋯母亲大人，请不要难过。这是人类常见的缺陷，唯有您是高於这些凡夫俗子的。"青年在心中对黑鹰不满的埋怨道，随后他思考著要如何解除眼下这困境。毕竟他只是来出差跑腿的，必须要赶回去东京（注4）帮塔的居民们猎晚饭的，领导者可不好干啊。  
在黑鹰尴尬不已的囧境下终於出现了意外的帮手，异界的青年再次跪下，语气平稳温柔的开口说道：  
「母亲大人，您的孩子们并没有死亡，他们永远活在您的身体中。只要您的血还流动，他们就也与您同在。」  
听到他柔和的劝说，在阿亚纳米怀抱中的魔女忽然一震，停住了哭泣。她转过血泪斑斑的脸看向她女婿，搓紧衣纱的手松开了，压抑哭声的手也放下了。  
「是啊⋯吾的骨、吾的肉、吾的血是永远不灭的，永远与吾同在⋯」  
「没错，您还有珍贵的血脉流於人界，千年前和人类结合传承的后代今日依然傲然屹立活在世界上。纵然神想灭绝您，您却已经做到了让祂永远无法如愿的永世流传。」青年继续轻柔的安抚魔女的情绪，用赞扬其之胜利，消除悲伤。  
「⋯谢谢你，封真。」魔女抹去了泪痕，真诚的微微一笑，感谢她女婿的安慰。  
「母亲大人别这麼说，这不是需要尊贵的您对我这种小辈道谢的事。」青年却还是恭敬的拒绝被道谢，在心中他则是高兴的要欢呼了，对自己竟然能成功抚平了女皇的伤痛，实在是做到了比登天还难的事。  
「你果然是好孩子，也是好男人。神威有你⋯会很好的。」魔女言之意是已经百分百接纳青年和其子的感情了，就算是最初的纯血种的唯二男性就此绝后了也没关系了。  
「⋯儿臣叩谢女皇圣恩浩荡。」青年真的是要乐歪了，但还是压抑著狂喜的心情向魔女谢恩。他此生已经了无遗憾了，他能被悠远历史中永远活跃的美女认为家人，今日往后他会全数为陛下奉献。  
魔女稳定下来情绪后，用手微微推开阿亚纳米，她不需要温暖的拥抱和安慰，因为她是一位帝王。她能得到的，她的孩子们都没有机会得到了，就连后代子孙们也都无法和心爱之人白头到老。这一切不幸的源头全都是因为神⋯  
「今日的事吾会个别向每个该追究的对象讨回，侑子和艾利欧吾等会会找他们好好谈谈。至於飞王吾给他的烧伤应该就是严厉警告了，往后再有这种恶劣的言行对待吾的夫君和他的人们，吾会亲自上门处决他。」魔女恢复过来严肃的态度，为今天的事下达判决。随后她伸出手，手心向上，手指对著一旁她的乖女婿。  
「因为汝的忠孝之心，吾将赏赐汝。将吾儿的名赐给汝，让汝同为神威，意为代行神之威严者。并授予汝招妖旗，代替吾横跨次元世界。以吾之名召集魑魅魍魉、暗夜的族裔、承吾之恩惠而存於天地间的万物，吾要向上帝复仇。」说完，魔女的手心发出一道光，一枝小小的旗竿出现在她掌上。这看似像玩具般的旗子可是大有来头的，因此识得此物的青年眼睛瞪的大大的。中国历史上的武王伐纣的事迹在普通人认知上是排除了小说封神演义里的怪力乱神，但对非普通人的异士们来说，小说的内容才是真正的史实。这旗帜上有个妖字的小旗正是小说里一开始所提的被纣王羞辱的女娲娘娘所使用的宝贝，招妖旗。就是这枝旗子招来了狐狸精妲己，而导致了商朝的毁灭。  
「怎麼了？为何不接啊？」魔女见青年傻掉了没动作，便开口催促道。  
"啊！对了！据说陛下虽是史上第一女子，但因为怂恿夏娃吃下禁忌之果而被神罚作不能脱离蛇形。经过了几千年的修行奋斗才终於变回了人的姿态。而她为了避开神的耳目，正是从西方去了东方的中国，在那时尚未有文明的传疑时代，是作为三皇五帝之一的女娲娘娘。"青年心中猛然一惊，想起了传说中的传说，真实的意识到眼前的少女是有多伟大。  
「是！儿臣接旨。」他振作精神，双手接下了那小小又重大的旗子，叩首谢恩。  
「你这趟辛苦了，还有你该做的事要做，回去吧。」  
「是！儿臣告退。」青年再叩头，随后他脚下出现了花纹复杂的魔法阵，正是次元魔女侑子的特有魔法阵。白烟消逝后，青年就消失了。  
这下没有了调解人，办公室的气氛又变回了冰冷。黑鹰们冷汗直冒的吞口水看著魔女的视线转向他们。他们全都绷紧神经等著她开骂，没想到她却是很平静的说道：  
「我在这连周末想一边吃麦当劳汉堡一边喝星巴克星冰乐然后重复循环看本尼康伯巴奇演的福尔摩斯电视剧都没办法的破烂世界里待了两个多月，到头来却被你们嫌弃是不贞女。但虽然现在我已经不再被神的力量所拘束，我也还是选择不走。就算我被你们污蔑，我也选择接受。你们知道为什麼吗？」  
「⋯额⋯不知道。」休加有些迟疑的回答。  
「因为我是善良又宽大的女孩，因为我喜欢你们所以我可以原谅你们。」  
「咦？小嘉你愿意原谅我们？你不生气了？」  
「是啊，谁叫我是这样好心肠的女生呢⋯不过我气没有消喔⋯」  
「咦咦？小嘉你不要生气了啦！我们真的错怪你了！对不起！」  
「呵⋯我才不理你呢～」  
「小嘉求求你啦！阿亚糖你快也求求小嘉，呐小嘉阿亚糖求你的话，你就会不气了吧？」  
「口头上的求我才不要呢～」魔女故意耍赖。  
「怎麼样你才肯消气？」阿亚纳米问道。他压抑著招急，不论嘉德露丝要开什麼条件，他都接受。只要能让她不再对他生气，他什麼都愿意。  
「嗯⋯我要从今日现在起到明天正常上班时间都休息。」  
「可以。」  
「咦！小嘉你居然光明正大的跟阿亚糖要求翘班！」  
「然后不准扣我薪水，不旦不准扣，还要给我加薪。而且我现在还要500万精神补偿费。」  
「小嘉你好狠啊！500万很多啊！」  
「你上次花1000万买了个破瓶子都敢拿，现在我让你们六人分500万很多吗？」  
「来，这里我支票开给你，500万。」阿亚纳米一点没休加和其余人的逃避，大方的立马从口袋里拿出支票本，钢笔一挥500万和他的签名都给了出去。能花几天的薪水就让佳人消气，那500万太便宜了。  
「哼⋯这是阿亚给的，那暂且稍稍原谅你一点。你们几个⋯没给，那就出血吧！」魔女接了支票，就把不怀好意的眼神投向黑鹰。  
「欸欸！别别啊！」  
「小姐你不要冲动！」  
「不要吸我的血！」  
「呵呵呵！傻瓜一堆！好容易被骗啊！超爆笑的反应！」坏心眼的魔女看到他们害怕的样子笑的很开心。  
「最后我要求你们也一起陪我罢工，今天实在够了，我们要放假！」  
「小嘉你说的是真的吗？」  
「对的！从现在开始我们要一起狂欢！一天两场胜利要狂high一下！」  
「喔喔喔！」  
"等high够了吾再找那奸商疯婆娘算帐，还有那阴险眼镜仔小号版也等著看。让你们先延长担心受怕的等待，老娘先玩个痛快再说！"

==TBC  
注1：艾利欧如果有看过百变小樱/库洛魔法使就是后半段出现的库洛的转世。蓝发眼镜的小男孩。  
注2：这里是指鬼灯的冷彻里有的莉莉丝  
注3：这指tsubasa翼里的吸血鬼的神威和昴流，按翼里说的他们是为了逃避猎人星史郎而流亡异世界的。而在翼里星史郎是哥哥，封真是弟弟。  
注4：东京是翼里小狼他们和X的人物们相遇的世界，是个世界末日后的沙漠地，和x相反，封真在这是保护东京铁塔的（能说是天龙的人），而神威却是都厅的地龙


	38. Chapter 38

Kapitel 22 (3)

「啊啊～果然要塞的食堂做的甜点就是美味的。」魔女满脸幸福微笑的品尝著军方食堂出品的蛋糕。  
「女孩子吃甜的吃太多会发胖啊，小嘉你不担心吗？」甜食控的休加看著魔女连吃了好几块蛋糕都忍不住出声道。  
「哼～我这样才能多补充大脑的多巴胺，才能稍稍忘记昨天一连环的该死事。」魔女恨恨的咬牙切齿说道。  
"天啊⋯她还在气啊⋯"休加摇头在心中叹气。  
昨天魔女要求说要放假也把他们拉著后，她先叫食堂送来一顿豪华的餐点还有名贵的酒后，自己吃的很痛快。他们大家没胃口也没心情吃，就让她一个人在那吃。结果她吃完后，拿出她那奇特的小方形通讯装备，接著就对著另一头的一位女子开骂。  
「皮痒的欠抽奸商，凭什麼来管别人的事！还利用人家的亲人来替汝传话发声，实在是大胆冒犯。这都是违反江湖道义，业界的大不敬行为，身为次元世界最高的四方魔女之一，汝应该是最清楚的。竟然还敢强行介入别人的冲突里，甚至拉了艾利欧进来，实在罪过重大。侑子汝根本混蛋到极点了！」嘉德露丝她气都不换的骂了一长串。不过另一头的女子倒也很有胆子，语气冷冷的回答，没有退缩的意思。  
「要说围反规矩的话，那明明是您自己所做的，是您为了自己的面子跟飞王硬碰硬的。您自身该是再清楚不过的，如此冲动的发起反击，会招来什麼样的舆论批评。我原认为您有自我约束，大事能化小，没想到您居然连灵蛇之剑都拔了出来。您简直是情绪失控了，甚至不惜自己亲自上阵与飞王对战。最夸张的还有您居然念出逆天宣言，虽然没全念完，但根本是一点没考虑到招集了群魔的理由和后果。眼看您反应过度激动，丝毫没有要收手的意思，我才得急忙找艾利欧请他一同发劝言，再交由封真转达。今天之事，您身为四方魔女之首，森罗万象之主，才最不应该感情用事。难道您真的为了一个男人而引发异世界的战争吗？」机器里传出一位成熟的女声，口气威严稳健的反控魔女。  
「侑子汝少用那种说教的态度来跟吾说话，那些留给君寻去听。吾夫君，圣上被个下人恐吓不敬，这下令诛杀九族都还是便宜了的事，汝竟然把这麼重大之事说的如此微薄。吾脑袋清晰的很，也很清楚的判别出汝等这帮坐大了的势力的心思。吾在此明言，若不侍奉吾夫为帝者，将会体验到吾的愤怒。」  
「⋯您这麼不顾您的臣子和亲信，只为了自己的私欲，您这样和暴君有何不同？」  
「呵呵可笑！吾何有暴虐？分明是汝等忤逆皇帝，自身大逆不道，竟敢怪罪到吾头上！为了私欲？不，这是爱，发自灵魂深处的爱。只是一个男人？不，他不论过去、现在、未来都是神。而且他是汝等要敬畏的神，打从吾立了他为帝王起，汝等都必须要尊崇他。」  
「现在已经不是古代的王朝帝制了，不能再您想怎麼做就怎麼做了。过去您随意就发起战争，现在要再这麼随心所欲的话，是会被反弹的。」  
「笑话！那是人类世界才讲求人权人道，汝等这些非人类生物的异能者们也想学人类这套啊？吾之言就是圣旨，不论时代如何变迁，汝等都永远受制於吾。自开天辟地以来，这条传统、这条规则是永恒不变的。如果如此不满的话，那吾就拔除汝等的异能，把汝等都贬为人类，让汝等都能好好体验人权。」魔女说到这语气透露出一股狠绝的意味，不可一世的高傲气质深深震撼了对方那位女子。良久双方都没有出声，后来另一头才又传来妥协的无奈声。  
「⋯您真的很爱这位呢⋯跟过去的不一样的程度⋯连您所背负的诅咒都抛开不管，甚至连千年建立起来的势力支持都要舍弃，不惜一切代价也要跟这位在一起吗？」  
「汝作的实现人愿望的生意，怎麼就不知人类有了爱情是能不顾一切的勇往直前呢？」魔女没有正面回答对方的问题，反而反问了对方这句。  
「⋯圣上能蒙您垂爱真是幸福。」次元魔女用她那标准的平稳的语气说道，显然她已经放弃了跟比她高阶层的魔女在做争论。商人为本的她，本来就不爱管政治的，这次她真正在乎的是女皇陛下不要跟飞王正面冲突，陛下要想立谁为皇帝是她的事。这个业界里大家都大多个管个的，而要想过好日子就要对孕育出黑暗的他们的母亲效忠，这就是业界里的最高律法。  
「汝此言差矣！实在藐视吾夫！吾能为其妻才是幸福。侑子汝要再出言轻薄，谋逆圣威，吾就上那砸店了！」结果魔女倒是不领姊妹的退让，反而还觉得是对方无理。  
「我失言了，您请恕罪。」  
「汝是在测验吾会不会让汝魂飞魄散吗？」魔女眯眼语气还是不善的问道。  
「您知道我是反暴力的，从来都不喜欢用武力解决问题，才不敢惹您动手。您上次打麻将时因为南方的胡了您就翻桌打人可是让我很震撼呢。」手机另一端的次元魔女平和的带有玩味的口气说道。  
「那次哪算什麼打人，她不过才有个黑眼圈而已，汝举例举的真可笑。而且她是两次硬卡抢胡的，吾当然会翻桌。」  
「那是我最近一次也是最近距离下见识到您的右钩拳的威力⋯我可不想亲身体验。」  
「那就管好自己的言行！」  
在嘉德露丝火爆的一句怒吼教训了侑子后，双方的谈话短暂的安静下来。一会侑子的声音又再次响起：  
「您为什麼不从那个世界出来？明明束缚您的神力已经减弱了？」  
魔女听了她的问题，不爽的咋舌一声开口道：  
「那只是包围壁破了个洞而已，吾要是出去的话，不就是降低自己尊严去钻个狗洞了？当然不能！吾要亲手在这个世界瓦解神的势力，靠自己的力量粉碎这牢笼，最后以浴火重生的凤凰之姿凯旋归来。」  
「您这麼有自信能胜过创造所有异世界次元的神？您自开天辟地以来，永远持续著和神斗争，却始终只有换来自己的悲伤和加注在后代子孙的痛苦。」  
「哼！吾若是放弃了这场战争，那才是让千年来的痛苦和努力化为耻辱。如果停战谈和了，那才是让吾的子孙们白白牺牲了。所以吾会持续的战斗，跨越所有次元和时空，永远的。」魔女的话散发出坚决不退让的意识，一字一句透露著一股强韧傲然的气质。  
「⋯唉⋯您这好战的火爆皮气一点都没有变化呢⋯」一边的侑子对如此强硬的言论只能叹气。  
「是汝生意做多了被凡人改变了⋯不过那也是汝选择的。吾既使和重多人相遇却也没有改变⋯」  
「是啊⋯因为您是永恒的存在。」侑子说这话时，能让人感觉得到她的笑，而这也使得听的魔女同笑了。两人都脸上洋溢著笑容，但那笑容是多重情感搅和在一起的，有种苍老的气息。过了一会魔女吸一口气开口道：  
「⋯罢了，谈这些事是无意义的，因为哪方都无法改变另一方所持有的信念。吾在这个世界还有未完成的大业，而汝也有该做的事。为了就快要来临的那一日，是汝做为东方次元魔女最终的义务。」  
「是的，女皇陛下。」  
「⋯到那时，把祈祷留给幻化成雪见大福的那假可爱的神（注1）。不要跟吾祈祷，因为吾难以保佑那群孩子们（注2）⋯」  
「⋯是。」  
「谈话到此了，再见了，侑子。」  
「祝您武运昌隆，陛下。」  
随后魔女挂了电话，一时间沉默的气氛持续了几分钟。黑鹰们旁听了这段带有高深含义的对话，严肃的话题被含糊的词句所隐藏，似乎能感觉到是魔女刻意隐瞒。所以他们也识时务的不去问，就耐心的等待魔女自己对他们开口。过了一会魔女从沈思中抬头起来，转头看向他们微笑，才让他们放下心来。之后一切都过的很平静普通，没有再有奇怪的人闯入，也没有超出理解范围外的现象发生。余下的一日都恢复正常的作息，黑鹰都埋头办公，就连休加都难得没偷懒。在经历一天之内的奇异波折后，才深刻体会到平时的生活才是安心。而且他们能感觉魔女其实心情还是沉重的，所以都不敢扰乱她，也不敢问她。夜深后其余人都赶紧远离办公室，最后只剩魔女和阿亚纳米还在。两人分别一个人在一边的办公室，中间隔著一面玻璃窗。时钟滴答的来到了午夜，魔女才忽然惊讶的发现阿亚纳米还没去睡。虽然他之前都早上一点才入睡，然后三小时后他又起来工作，但最近都被魔女强迫要多睡一点而午夜就就寝睡到天亮。  
「呐⋯亲爱的该休息了。」魔女温柔的开口道。  
「⋯你到底怎麼了？」阿亚纳米耐心等待了一天没去追问她的心事，这时终於忍不住的开口。  
「⋯我没事啊。」魔女笑容满面的回答。  
「⋯⋯」阿亚纳米放下笔，眼神犀利的瞪著魔女，他才不相信这谎话。  
看死神眼神魔女就明白他忍耐到极限了，再继续骗下去是不行的。她自己拉近距离过来阿亚纳米身边，正对著阿亚纳米说道：  
「⋯我还不都是为了你的事操心。你三番两次的因为我的关系而招来杀身之祸⋯加上刚才和侑子谈话时她戳到我的痛处了，所以我心情还是不好。」  
「告诉我。」阿亚纳米简短的三个字带有不可拒绝的威严。  
「上次你有看到我过去的丈夫情人们的结局嘛，记得我说过他们是因为我才会死的吧？他们的死不是他们自身命运不幸而是因为和我在一起而中了诅咒。」  
「诅咒！？」  
「嗯⋯我在我的世界里曾是神所造的第一个男人的第一位妻子，但因为我想求对等平等所以和亚当不和而分别。神对我的反叛不满，先罚我一天经历百次的生产之苦，再杀死我的孩子们。之后我不得不向神屈服，但我也对亚当和他第二位妻子，夏娃报复，让他们被逐出伊甸园。我还将他们的两个儿子拉入黑暗中，从新造出一条黑暗的血脉。所以神对我最后再下了诅咒，使我爱的男人都会悲惨的早死，还使我的孩子们也一样背负著这个诅咒。千百年来，从来没办法逃脱。」魔女说到这，蓝色眼睛因幽伤而变成深蓝。  
「就因为你违抗，就被这样处罚和诅咒？」阿亚纳米疑问中带有压抑的气愤的味道。  
「身为死神的你知道的吧？神是个没胸襟的控制狂，他最讨厌不服从。」  
「⋯是啊。」死神的他当然不会忘记神是如何给他罗织杀害夏娃的罪名。  
「我为了能打破这个诅咒，千年来一直和有非凡气韵的具有神性的帝王们结婚生子，希望他们能攻破诅咒。可是就连神派遣下凡的神之子耶稣也一样被钉死在十字架上。」魔女声音幽暗又沉重的叙述道。  
「⋯没有一个人能一直陪伴你吗？」阿亚纳米伸手抚摸魔女的脸，试图安慰她。  
对於他的问题，魔女闭眼摇头回答：「因为只有完全的非人类才不受到诅咒，但我所爱的却都有人性。」  
没有眼泪，但魔女整个人散发出来的悲伤气息更让人觉得的不忍。终於忍不住的阿亚纳米向前一倾，把魔女抱进温暖的怀抱。  
「从今以后有我陪伴你。」这是死神的誓言。  
「⋯可是我还是会怕，我好担心你的安危。如果连你也有什麼不测的话⋯我⋯」魔女被这温暖的怀抱弄得更悲观，说著说著又呜咽的哭泣了。  
「别哭也别怕，我就是死神。等我取回死神的身体，就完全的脱离人类。那时我会永远陪伴你的。」阿亚纳米语气强劲的对魔女保证道。他双臂有力的抱紧被神残酷对待的心爱之人。这个和夏娃一样温柔爱护他的女孩却遭受了如此恶毒的诅咒。原来天界长者不是只迫害他费亚罗廉，一直以来还有一位更可怜的受害者。感受在他胸怀里因悲伤和恐惧颤抖的小女孩，而且是因为担忧他的安危，这样为他找想的她居然承受著孤独的恶咒。他捧起那被悲伤忧郁遮蔽而失去光辉的美丽面容，紫色的眼眸闪耀坚定不移的意志，望向那优美的蓝色眼睛的主人发誓道：  
「我会打破你的诅咒。」  
「嗯！」魔女眼中闪著泪光，但脸上笑容灿烂夺目，喜悦不已的扑抱阿亚纳米。听到心爱的人不遗弃她，还愿意将爱情坚持到底，她高兴的眼泪都掉下来了。但接下来阿亚纳米的动作更让她心头狂喜。  
阿亚纳米大拇指温柔的拭去她的眼泪，然后他俊美的脸蛋不断靠近放大。最后微凉的柔软嘴唇碰触到了红润的玫瑰色双唇。没有进一步舌头深入的动作，就只是唇贴唇的亲吻。两个人都轻轻的在对方的唇上点点碰碰，完全没有欲望，只是单纯的爱。  
死神费亚罗廉和魔女莉莉丝拥抱在一起，纯情的接吻著。良久两人才分开，闭上的眼睛也才睁开。情人爱侣互相对看著，眼中的情意似水。  
「⋯我想跟你一起睡，请你在夜里温暖我的身体。」  
「⋯这⋯」  
「就只是睡觉而已，让我靠著你的怀抱睡。」  
「嗯⋯如果只是这样的话。」死神心软的让步同意了。他任由魔女牵著手走出办公室，跟著他进入他的房间。  
两人没有再多话，轮流梳洗过后，两人躺好，在棉被覆盖下相拥而眠。一夜好梦，月亮在夜空上照亮著他们俩。  
因为昨夜和爱人盖棉被纯睡觉所以魔女今早心情舒畅快乐到不行。心头甜滋滋的彷佛都要飞上天了。就连嘴里吃的甜点在一想到被阿亚纳米抱在怀里，早上醒来第一眼就能看到他那张英俊的脸睡在自己身边，真的是太美好了！  
可惜今早米洛克老头忽然发了一封传令要她过去，偏偏被这老头扫了兴。一想到等会要跟老头子谈话，就一肚子火啊！眼看时间差不多了，她只好吞了蛋糕，起身去找个别室里的阿亚纳米向他告离。  
「我送你去坐车。」没想到阿亚纳米居然要一路送她出要塞去坐车。  
"喔喔～还有十八相送！我真是幸福啊！"被恋爱弄得兴奋不已的魔女一下子又转变了心情，高兴的挽起阿亚纳米的手腕出门。  
不过等她待会和米洛克见面谈话时，心情又会转变了。  
严肃气氛的帝国要塞到处都有年轻军人们进出奔走。原本应该是这样的场景才对。但走廊上每个军人目前都停下脚步，伫立在一边互相交头接耳。让军人们都忘了本份的正是有著沉鱼落雁之姿的阿亚纳米元帅和特别助理嘉德露丝。早已经是要塞里人人皆知的神仙眷侣的两人，居然一路上不顾别人眼光议论，一直散发粉红色气氛。两人完全是在约会的样子，亲密的手挽手，只差没时不时的接吻了。如入无人境界的新婚小夫妻般，两人一路都黏紧紧的，尤其魔女更是满面桃花。她蓝眼朦胧，白嫩脸颊紧靠著阿亚纳米宽厚的肩膀上，走路时火辣曼妙的身材勾动所有人的目光。而少数女性军人也看著阿亚纳米的一举一动而著迷了。高大英挺的帝国前参谋长，被喻为是最冷酷无情的黑魔法师，居然紫眸温和、嘴角带笑的跟著女孩子说说笑笑。这样画面看在他人眼中实在美好的太惊悚了，谁都怀疑自己的眼睛，却都只能一路目送他们离去。  
把军队要塞当浪漫步道，大方放闪晒恩爱的阿亚纳米和嘉德露丝欢乐的轻言细语著。  
「我小时候未满两岁时，有一次被爸爸带著去巴西，然后爸爸办事时把我留在房间里。结果因为房间窗户没关，我看著电视卡通跟著唱唱跳跳的，没想到引来了许多色彩缤纷的鸟儿。我爸爸一回来，小鸟们吓的全飞走了，留下羽毛散落一地。此时我大哭起来，不论爸爸怎麼哄，都一直哭。他一急就把地上的羽毛抓起来插头发里，自己装小鸟来骗我。他那样滑稽的样子好笑的不得了，把我逗的要假哭都没办法。结果他从那以后都把五彩的羽毛编在髪尾上，弄得我每次看到他都会笑。他还自己得意的很。但他不知道其实一切都是被我恶搞的。」  
「呵⋯看来你从小就是个不乖的孩子。」阿亚纳米听完魔女小时候的恶作剧轻轻窃笑道。  
「嘿嘿～没错呢！我是我们家有名的小皮蛋，可是因为我很可爱，所以再坏也会被原谅。」魔女一点不羞愧的，把脸深情款款的蹭蹭阿亚纳米的手臂。  
「你父母也管不了？」  
「小时候没管，大了就更管不了了。再说他们本来也不是什麼良民好人，当然我也不会是个乖孩子。」  
「你的父母是什麼人？」  
「是世界上最大最有历史的黑暗势力主宰者，被称为黑手党的家族，彭哥列所属的独立暗杀部队，瓦利亚的首领和队长。嘛～就跟黑鹰一样的部队，专门替上面的做不见光的工作。」魔女语气充满骄傲的介绍家庭背景，明明是恶名昭彰的黑暗社会，她却说的像是崇高的帝国一般。  
「所以你能快速融入黑鹰的工作是因为你本来的工作就是一样的？」  
「嗯，文书处理和见血的杀人事我家是常干的。不过我本身都没有参与任务，虽然是七名高级干部之一，但我几乎没做事的。」  
「这是为什麼？」阿亚纳米奇怪的问道。  
「呵⋯你还不是也一样阻止我，你们男人的尊严无法让女孩子去从事杀手。因为明白自己是被人厌恶的污秽集团，所以不希望我也被血污染。结果你们都不知道我的本性本来就是凶残的。」魔女轻笑一声，像是在嘲笑视她作瓷娃娃般的人，限制黑暗的野兽的凶性，真是好笑。  
「这麼说你家人不知道你会饮血？」阿亚纳米从她的话中意识到她所谓的凶残是指她会吸血的本性。  
「我之前都是夜半偷偷出去吸血的，我没有让他们发现我对血的渴望，但是异於常人的能力，他们是略知其二的。」  
「为什麼要隐瞒？比起你的家人，你却选择让我们黑鹰知道？」阿亚纳米问的惊讶，他以为吸血这事该是唯有她家人才知道的，怎麼会反而是让他们黑鹰知道？这说实话让他很高兴，表示她是选择了他，比起有血缘的家人。  
「我家人知道了的话一定会为了保守我的秘密而很困扰，尤其是对那兔崽子首领和他那群小鬼们，还有老是来串门子的那些旧敌对家族们。如果被他们知道了就是只有麻烦⋯」魔女口气在说到以外的那些人时是怀有怨恨的气息，黑暗的杀意都蠢蠢欲动了。  
「原来如此⋯看来你的家人非常保护你。」感受到魔女那刺人的杀气，阿亚纳米明智的把话题带回家人，看来那些其他的人和她的因缘纠葛，还是下次再问。  
「嗯⋯虽然没有血缘关系，可是他们这群凶狠闻名的家伙意外的对我是极度温柔了。」  
「嗯？没有血缘？」听到她谈论的居然是没有血缘关系的家人，阿亚纳米震惊的头甩转过来看向魔女。  
「对，我是爸爸从外面抱回来的，虽然他始终不承认我非亲生的，但大家都心中有数。而我爸爸也一样是爷爷的养子。或许因为他不希望我经历像他知道了自己是杂种时的痛苦和怒火吧⋯他怕我会恨他，就像他以前恨爷爷一样。」魔女没觉得他惊讶有什麼奇怪，反倒继续讲述她养父的内心。然而她那温柔的包容语气对於那个养育她的男人，却是让阿亚纳米怎麼听都觉得刺耳。  
「虽然非亲生，但你的家人却也如此疼爱你⋯你是想念他们的吧？」阿亚纳米认定魔女今日提起家人是因为心中想家的缘故。拥有和她相处十多年的情感，就算爱著他，心中还是割舍不下养育她的他们。尤其是对那个男人，那个把她带在身边十多年的爸爸。没有血缘关系的两人只是父女吗？不管哪方对另一方的感情都不只是父女。一想到这，阿亚纳米收回了手臂，不给魔女再抱著，自己向前走掉。  
魔女见他这忽然转变的态度，一时讶异了一下。随即明白了他又打翻醋坛子，差点要大笑出声。看著他脸忽然就黑了，实在是可爱啊。但这样还是有点可怜啊，赶快安慰他一下吧。魔女小小微笑了一下，踏步向前，一个大拥抱的从后背环抱住阿亚纳米。让陷入黑暗嫉妒漩涡的死神一瞬间心中闪耀了光芒。  
「我所选择的，我所深爱的，不管在哪个世界里，都是死神费亚罗廉的你哦。」这句话如光般粉碎了死神的黑暗思想。回神过来的阿亚纳米回头和刚好到他肩部的魔女对视，紫色眼印入那桃花般艳丽的脸蛋，一时间他瞳孔震惊的放大。  
「我挚爱的阿亚纳米，唯有你是最特别的。」魔女真诚的对他说道。她绕到阿亚纳米的正面，双手一抓把他头拉下来，直接就一个吻。阿亚纳米被突如其来的亲吻惊吓的呆住了，更别提边上所有在场的军人们。在他们恢复意识前魔女就结束了吻，扬起灿烂笑容说道：  
「谢谢你送我，我很快就回来，别替我担心哦。不过可以想念我，思恋我，最好是一直回想我们今天早上的事⋯」  
阿亚纳米被她这麼一说就真的回想起今早的情形来，俊美的脸蛋飘上一抹绯红色彩，更是全身硬住了。魔女却心情大好的转身走向米洛克的辅佐官绷带男等候的车子。她坐上车后，摇下车窗，对著阿亚纳米抛了一个飞吻道别。  
「byebye～3」最后不忘充满爱的拜拜，根本不在意后头一堆人全都被电昏了。  
车子开离了要塞，魔女靠著背，闭上眼睛。另一边坐的卡鲁，嘴唇扁成一条线，态度相当警惕。他显然很不愿意和魔女同处一个空间。魔女对他那提防的态度一点都没在乎，眼睛始终闭著，因为她正在回忆刚才让阿亚纳米脸红的早上发生的事。  
"嗯嗯～今早真美好啊。嘿嘿刚才阿亚连耳朵都红了，好可爱，好纯情啊！"魔女内心世界全都是粉红色的美好，才没有在理会卡鲁，陷入甜蜜的的回忆。  
时间倒回，昨晚两人同床共枕后，一夜好梦的睡到今早。太阳温暖的光照到了相拥而眠的两人身上，对阳光敏感的魔女一下子就不适的惊醒了。她本有不悦但一睁眼看到了阿亚纳米的睡脸，顿时就开心了。  
"呵⋯多可爱啊，多美味啊⋯"魔女欣赏著美男的睡容，难得在一大早的时候心情就好。  
阿亚纳米银带蓝的柔顺秀发如花儿绽放般散落在枕头上，被晨光照亮的如夜空银星般闪耀。修长浓密的睫毛从银髪下微微透出。挺立的高鼻有规律的吸气吐气著。薄嫩的唇微开，一副诱人上前品尝的模样。多麼一个俊美的男人啊，就是希腊神话的美少年男神也无法比的上。  
魔女看著看著忍不住轻轻的凑上去，先是用唇抿了那银丝髪，点了鼻头一下，最后吻上阿亚纳米的唇。魔女灵活的小舌毫不费力的钻进去搅动阿亚纳米熟睡的舌头。技巧熟练的魔女来回刷过一排排的白齿，轻搔口腔肉壁，拉卷阿亚纳米的舌头。被这麼一闹，把睡的安稳的阿亚纳米给惊醒了。他紫瞳一开，印入眼帘的是深情和他亲吻的爱人的脸。感觉到对方醒了，魔女才暂时撤退。  
「早安啊～亲爱的。」魔女微笑的如春风般向同床的伴侣道早安。  
「⋯早。」还没恢复过来的阿亚纳米有些慢的答道。  
「睡的好吗？」魔女问道。  
「嗯，很好。」  
「有做梦吗？」  
「没有⋯。」  
「我有呢⋯是关於你的梦喔～」  
「关於我的梦？」  
「是啊⋯关於你的梦。」魔女边说边把身体缠上阿亚纳米，双腿夹住他的腿，手把他压推成正面朝上躺平，最后她整个人都骑到阿亚纳米身上去了。  
「我梦到了我们在一个广大的花田里，天空是非常美丽的蓝色，微风吹拂下花草的芳香好迷人。」魔女说到这稍停，接著她趴低上身让丰满的双峰碰上了阿亚纳米的胸膛，伏在他耳边继续细语：  
「在这一片仙境当中，我们两个赤裸著身体，相拥相贴，紧紧纠缠。你深深的和我结合在一起，每一次你强健的腰一推动就更深的进入到我的体内。我们就这样在花丛中翻滚，身体迎合著不断的撞击进出。最后你终於注入了一股热流到我身体的最深处。让我好温暖喔⋯」魔女讲述著她的春梦，边小嘴含著阿亚纳米的耳陲，还边用手去按摩阿亚纳米的双腿间。  
「别这样⋯」阿亚纳米手要阻止她的动作，但他越是要推开，手就越没力。  
「呐～来把梦变现实吧，你是实现人愿望的死神，来实现我的愿望吧！」魔女手搓揉按压的一点不停歇，是铁了心要肉肉的。  
「你说过只是睡觉的，不会强迫其他事的。」  
「那是昨夜，现在是早晨了。」  
「你⋯！」阿亚纳米一听她强词夺理，又气又急，却给她摸的一阵酥。  
「亲爱的⋯你躺好放松就好⋯我会让你舒服的⋯」魔女双腿跨坐压制著阿亚纳米，两人的下身紧密贴合在一起，男性的身体在这种刺激下，已经有了诚实的反应。隔著衣裤能感受到魔女所穿的丝质滑润的小裤，不断磨蹭著他。而且他自己虽然嘴巴上说不要，自己却推不开魔女。他越扭动身体想挣脱，就越觉得兴奋刺激，想停下来却又继续轻轻磨擦著。  
而除了下面火热，上面也同样火辣。魔女感觉其动情了，魔女更加柔媚的  
魔女解开两人的衣衫，将自己丰满的胸部贴压在阿亚纳米宽厚的胸膛上。那平时若隐若现的销魂酥胸现在整个都贴合在他身体上，柔软温热又圆滑的让他心跳加速。


	39. Chapter 39

Kapitel 22 (4)

在轻柔爱抚之下，阿亚纳米的拒绝意志被魔女温柔动作弄得身心矛盾，原本推拒的手已经只是无力的放在魔女从打开的衣衫里露出的香肩上。手掌下感受到那软嫩雪白的皮肤无法抗拒的让他搓揉，光是手指压捏还不够，他手钻入衣衫下开始上下抚摸魔女的美背。  
魔女知道死神已被挑起情欲，只要再加以引诱，就能上钩。她一路用唇舌膜拜死神的身体，吸允锁骨、轻咬胸膛、舔弄腹部，来到最后关头的下身。阿亚纳米被技巧高超的魔女逗弄的周身似火、血液翻腾，完全任凭享用。魔女见他已经满脸通红、气息凌乱，重要部位也精神抖擞，就知道事能成了。她著手解开阿亚纳米的的长裤露出底裤来，那黑色的布料被顶起，还微微有些湿了。  
正当魔女心中大喜不已，已经拉下那件内裤，手都直接触摸到阿亚纳米时，忽然房门传来敲门声。  
「阿亚纳米参谋长，我是米洛克大人的辅佐官，卡鲁。您还未起身吗？」门口传来这麼一个煞风景的声音让魔女整个当场石化了。  
「有事？」差点就被吃掉的阿亚纳米一听到卡鲁的声音，立刻清醒过来回话。短短两个字虽然是他一惯的寡言风格，但他的声音其实是异常低沈沙哑的、充满了欲望的。  
「大人让我请嘉德露丝小姐今天去和他见面。但我到处都找不到小姐，您知道小姐在哪吗？」卡鲁隔著门没听出阿亚纳米有异，继续问道。下一秒房门开了，开门见到的是一团黑鸦鸦的恐怖气息。而主人正是他在找的人。  
「不好意思啊，我要准备一下，麻烦你等我一下好吗？」散发极度深沉的黑暗和幽怨的魔女话是礼貌，但口气可是杀意狠毒的刺骨。她已经气到地狱十八层去了，头发都成了岳飞的怒髪冲冠等级，恐怖指数破表。她说完后怒甩门，气的就那麼站著，仿佛想一拳打穿门狠K那杀千刀的卡鲁。  
"你最好都别让我给抓住，我一定要你为今天的事付出代价⋯"气的还在心中发下毒誓。  
魔女咬牙火大的转身，但一看到床上全露的阿亚纳米，滔天怒火顿时都熄灭了。  
「贞洁之身始终丢失不了，真的是让人哭笑不得啊⋯」她挂著两行泪痕，跌坐在地上，好委屈的好媳妇样。  
看著她那麼可怜的样子，阿亚纳米心中涌起了不忍，都忘了她刚才可是不守信用想吃掉他。  
「别哭⋯我知道你想早点跟我结合，但是既然每次都不如意，那就忍到新婚之夜吧。我答应你，等公主继任女帝后，就立刻迎娶你。再忍耐几天，等你成了我的妻子，我会实现你的梦。」阿亚纳米为讨佳人欢心，不仅草草订了婚期，还说出了以他而言相当桃色的言论。  
「呜呜！亲爱的你说了不能反悔啊！一定啊！」魔女如溺水的人忽然抓住了救命稻草，猛一个飞扑过去紧抱阿亚纳米蹭蹭。  
因为得了这结婚誓言，魔女才乐的梳洗穿衣，把被打断的亲热怒火消了。但这不代表她就会让卡鲁好过，所以她还特意到办公室吃块蛋糕才愿意走。现在和这家伙坐同一车，简直是在考验慈悲心。不过能庆幸的是米洛克的宅第离要塞不远，一下子就到了。  
魔女被一位女仆迎进大宅里，虽说迎接，可那位女仆只是用手比请然后为她带路，因为她是个哑吧。  
"她脖子上有伤，看来是外力人为伤害而导致失去声音的⋯"  
除了关注女仆，魔女还用气探查了整座宅第的一切，意外发现这房子里只有米洛克、卡鲁和女仆三个人。  
"这麼空荡荡的⋯感觉是故意想营造出幽清，但若真遭遇危险，老头一定有后路能退的。看来老头故意做表面功夫绝对有内幕⋯"  
深藏心思的魔女到达了米洛克书房和他会面，心中万般不愿却表面上欢笑问好。老头也一副慈祥样的关心的问了近况。但他内心的想法却已经被魔女给读取到了。  
「嘉德露丝，你跟阿亚纳米之间过的如何？」老头问完了客套话，话峰一转开始了他今日的重要之谈。  
「咦？这个⋯」魔女假羞假迟不回，但早在内心里骂起老头了。  
「你不用不好意思，我知道你们私下订了婚，也知道你们最近都同房而眠。」  
"哼！知道了还敢放肆叫吾来面谈。"  
「啊！」心里不爽但外头还是用小女孩的娇滴滴回应。  
「阿亚纳米这样和女孩子的亲密关系，老夫和他做了十多年的父子也是第一次见到。嘉德露丝你真是难得的女孩。」老头的赞扬听来越让人觉得有不祥的感觉。  
「是⋯」魔女应声。  
「但是现在不一样了，阿亚纳米已经成为巴鲁斯布鲁克帝国军的最高权力者的元帅，这样荒唐的行为是不能再继续下去的。」老头忽然严肃的转变态度。  
「⋯⋯」魔女不回答，心想果然要开始说教了。  
「阿亚纳米虽然投身於军事，但他的身世是帝国贵族，就算家族末落了他也依然是位贵族，而贵族是要跟贵族才匹配的。」老头高傲的高谈阔论阶级优越，意图已经明显了。  
「我⋯」魔女故意试试开口，结果马上就被米洛克抢话打断。  
「老夫今日找你来，就是要跟说明你跟阿亚纳米的感情是不能持续下去的。他跟你这个从荒野地里带回来的女孩子是不配的。」米洛克毫不客气的直接无理的讲道，他显然是要跟魔女撕破脸了。  
「我⋯」魔女装委屈的说话游移。  
「嘉德露丝是个聪明的女孩，你能懂的阿亚纳米真正需要的妻子必须是个出生高贵的小姐。这对身为元帅的阿亚纳米来说，这才是他需要的，这样才能让他在政治上也更有拓展。就算他真的很喜欢你，那也只是短暂的迷恋，终究为了他自己和这个帝国，这才是阿亚纳米要走的道路。所以明天我安排了一位家世优良的贵族小姐跟他相亲。」米老头见她气势低落，以为她陷於弱势，故意又用开导的方式来诱她明白现实。完全是连续剧里那种恶长辈要拆散年轻情人时搬出来的长篇大论，其实都是为了自身面子和利益找想而已，口是心非的才没为孩子找想一丁点。  
魔女听他这番言论简直是气的怒火滔天，什麼时候九五之尊的伟大神祖被人来劝退她的感情了？这老头居然来逼宫她，要她离开已经许下婚约、血灵都连接在一起的死神伴侣，实在可恶可恨！可是她不能发飈，米洛克是在故意刺激她，看她到底会不会有激烈的反应，看她会不会有攻击行为。为了瞒过他，绝对不能冲动。现在要忍下，但不是原谅，也不是遗忘。如果能让他放下怀疑，才能杀他个出其不意。  
米洛克确实是在试验她的，因为他不相信她真的是弱女子，那次她杀死犯人还吸血的事，就一直让他有警惕。原本他就想把她带离阿亚纳米，不让她给阿亚纳米带来影响，可是阿亚纳米却已经中了毒。以为他是一时对异性有兴趣了，甚至强派那两个女孩给他，结果他竟然还是要嘉德露丝。那两个女孩能力和样貌都是出众的，可是却完全比不过嘉德露丝。她到底何能何德如此让阿亚纳米对她死心踏地？  
把从来听他话的阿亚纳米拉走了，这是不行的，阿亚纳米是他十多年栽培拉跋的，是他重要的棋子。阿亚纳米现在成了元帅，接下来再打入贵族皇家后就能跨足政坛，他也将一同掌握更大的权力。樱花公主继位后，现任皇帝就没权力了，而公主只是个被洗脑的魁儡。新皇帝年幼也是很好处理的，帝国的最高权力会是架空的，完全没有他的敌手。已经掌握了泰德，很快就能找到潘朵拉之盒，将其归还后联合教会的支持让他站上最帝国高点。最后将女帝软禁起来，永远只作为武器拉菲尔之瞳，泰德也是一样。最后他米洛克将是坐拥一切的赢家。  
「小姑娘你该从恋爱梦里醒来了。」他还补上这麼一句过分的话。  
可惜他没有如愿，魔女全忍了下来。她把怒吼化作无声，把恨意化作眼泪，最后完全的体现了柔弱的样子。但魔女的灵魂在诅咒，内心在叫嚣，仇恨的情绪要撕裂胸口。不过她不愧是修炼千万年的，情绪深藏不露。  
「行了，你明白了就好，也知道该怎麼做了。走吧。」老头有些失望没激起反应，但这样他也有些放心。看来她的能力是极少发动的，而且她的个性只是个弱女子。她被这麼一说，想必过几天就会离开阿亚纳米了。  
魔女鞠躬向米洛克道别，转过身去时把眼泪擦掉出了书房，一副什麼都没发生的样子。再由女仆领到了大门，临走时不忘也对女仆微笑道别。看到卡鲁和送她的车子，她却微笑著说：  
「不用用车送我回去了，我想自己一个人用走的。」  
卡鲁点了头表示知道了，然后魔女就迈步离开了。等到走的再也看不见米洛克大宅，她才脱下微笑的假面具。  
「米洛克先生，汝不该小看女性的，尤其是把帝王、男人们踩在脚下的吾。老奸巨滑的到底是谁，就让吾来告诉汝吧⋯呵呵⋯」魔女露出了邪魅的笑说道，神祖发誓一定会把今天的耻辱讨回来。在明天的太阳升起前，米洛克就会魂断归天。  
魔女决心要除去米洛克是因为她听到了米洛克真正背后的目的，他是想杀害阿亚纳米的。他因为欧克元帅的死而怀疑到阿亚纳米头上。如果她坚决不离开阿亚纳米，那米洛克就会决定先杀了他。不再听话的棋子，他是不会要的。他是期望还能再多利用阿亚纳米一些时间，但若不行，他就会动手。没有了阿亚纳米他一样能掌握大权，只是会麻烦点。但阿亚纳米成了不安定份子，对米洛克来说留著风险更大。如果阿亚纳米已经不听话了，那他就很容易也向对欧克元帅一样对米洛克下手。一切都取决於魔女的走和留，米洛克把一切都想好了，还自以为他做的天衣无缝。  
「想让吾不管选哪边都是失败？以为汝一个人才是赢家？吾会让汝知道汝这想法有多傲慢！」魔女凶狠性格流露出来，一个纵身起跳飞向空中，快的一般人眼睛根本看不到的速度飞回要塞。  
要塞里黑鹰办公室阿亚纳米正在办公，忽然听到窗户传来敲击声。他转头一看，发现竟然是他的准妻子扒在窗外。他吓的赶快打开窗子把魔女抱进来。  
「你怎麼会在窗户外？」  
「我是飞回来的。」魔女语气低沉的回答。  
「什麼？飞回来的？为什麼？」  
「呜呜⋯呜呜」魔女却开始呜咽的哭了起来。  
「发生什麼事了？别哭，嘉德露丝。」阿亚纳米被弄的糊涂了，怎麼一回来就哭，刚刚走时还好好的啊。  
「米⋯米洛克他⋯」  
「米洛克大人对你做了什麼？」  
「他说⋯他说不让我跟你结婚！因为你是贵族后代，而我是来路不明的低下女孩，他说我配不上你。」魔女崩溃的大哭大叫出来。  
「什麼？」阿亚纳米一时不相信的发出疑问。  
「他还说你现在成了元帅要娶一位家世良好的贵族小姐，所以明天他要你去他那⋯呜呜⋯跟他选的女孩子⋯相亲⋯」魔女哭的悲伤，整个人扑倒在阿亚纳米怀抱里。  
「⋯⋯米洛克是这麼说的？」阿亚纳米语气含有怒意。为什麼米洛克要这样对嘉德露丝说话？  
「呜呜⋯然后他还说，我会阻碍你的政治事业发展，要我聪明的话就要离开你。」  
「⋯你别哭，我不会照米洛克的意愿和你分开。」  
「可是如果你不愿意他就要杀你啊！」魔女泪流满面抱著阿亚纳米哭叫道。  
「什麼！」  
「我听到了他真正的心声，如果你不再听命於他，他就会对你下毒手。他怀疑是你杀了欧克元帅，觉得你很可能也会对他下手。所以他决定如果你不跟我分开，他就会杀你。」  
「⋯可恶的老不死。」阿亚纳米这下是真的火了，骂出了他以前都没骂出口的话。  
「离开你若是能保护你，我是没有怨言的。但是我们已经立誓为婚，血和灵魂都连接在一起，叫我们如何分开？我更立了你为我唯一伴侣，对异世界的众异能力者们来说，你是治理他们的皇上。现在不可能要我们一切都舍弃啊！亲爱的我不能离开你！离开你我要如何度过永生？若要与你分离那我不如魂飞魄散，放弃生命和人世！」魔女说罢，竟然转身拔出阿亚纳米放在一旁的配剑，锋利的剑刃直接往细白的脖颈抹去。  
「住手！」阿亚纳米慌忙抓住剑刃，不让它有机会危害魔女。军用手套被剑锋划破，但他却还紧紧握住剑不松手，手掌也被割伤，鲜血直流。但这点皮肉痛根本比不上他内心的痛。他历经千年才遇见的另一个真爱，居然又要残忍的被迫分开。为了他伤心欲绝的嘉德露丝让他唤起了当时来牢里救他的夏娃悲泣的样子。对他不离不弃，为他献出生命的重要之人，已经死了两个。嘉德露丝之前也死了一次，但奇迹的复活了再次回到他身边，从那时开始他就决心一定要好好守护嘉德露丝。可是现在他又要失去重要的人了吗？  
「不！你不可寻死，也不可离开！我不准许你和我分开，你就算死亡，灵魂也是属於我死神费亚罗廉的！」心乱的死神用力抽走剑丢掉，一把抱住魔女高声说道。  
「亲爱的！亲爱的！我亲爱的死神！我的陛下！」魔女环抱著他的脖颈，悲喜交织的哭喊著。  
「让你陷入悲伤，让你落泪哭泣，甚至於将你逼的寻死，米洛克，我绝对不饶他！」死神这下一怒为红颜，誓言和米洛克不共戴天。原本还念那老头提拔了他，就饶了他让他安享晚年。没想到他为了政变，竟然强迫他政治联姻，闹得嘉德露丝要寻短。米洛克让他妻子悲痛，他绝对不饶恕。  
「你要违抗米洛克？」魔女有些不可置信的问道。  
「我从来就没有对他效忠。那个老狐狸，我本想饶了他一命的，但他显然是活厌了。」阿亚纳米语气冰冷的怒道。  
「⋯你要像对欧克那样对付他吗？」魔女停止了哭泣，平静下来的寻问阿亚纳米的策划。  
「他既然很纳闷欧克的死，我就让他亲身经历一下。」  
「不能那样做。」  
「为什麼？」  
「因为他和他的辅佐官商议过了欧克的死，卡鲁和他看法一致认为是你下的手。如果再用同样的方式，必须连卡鲁一起灭口。但那样的话上司和下属两个人一同死亡，会招来外界疑惑的。」魔女冷静的分析给阿亚纳米听。  
「那你有什麼计划？」阿亚纳米默认她所言有理，於是转而寻问她的想法。  
「只要把米洛克的死布置成自然死亡，就算卡鲁会怀疑，他也抓不到证据。失去了米洛克，他在军队里也就没立场和力量了。就让他活在被智胜了却永远无法回击的不甘中。」魔女扬起得意的微笑出了这个主意。  
「怎麼个自然死亡？」阿亚纳米听后对这点有疑问。  
「待会午夜时分你就明白了。」魔女故意卖官子不说。  
「看来你是已经计划好了。那好，他辱你，就由你自己向他讨回。」阿亚纳米明白魔女心中一定怒气高昂，早就暗中决定绝对不到明天，就要杀米洛克消心头之恨。  
「谢陛下恩准。」魔女心花怒放的扑上去猛亲阿亚纳米。  
「你不难过了？」阿亚纳米抹去魔女脸上的泪痕，心疼的问道。  
「你若爱我，我就是断骨肉烂、深陷地狱深渊，也不觉痛苦。你若爱我，哪里还会难过，就算流泪也是喜悦的泪水。」魔女亲密无间的磨蹭阿亚纳米，如猫咪撒娇般。随后她拉起阿亚纳米那只被剑划伤的手，爱怜舔食伤口的血，没一会伤口就合上了。  
「我对你立了誓，终生为伴侣，永生都爱你。」阿亚纳米抚摸著魔女的脸蛋，视线满是温柔，把紫色的眼睛薰染的更美丽。  
两人柔情相望，最后缓缓贴近，唇和唇接触在一起。这是个充满疼惜的吻，轻柔点触著。两人拥吻著，但这麼一弄，又挑起了魔女早上没解的欲望，她当然就不规矩起来了。她发挥吻技，小舌又钻入和阿亚纳米缠绵悱恻。这次阿亚纳米不是被动的，反而也热情的回应她。两人浑然忘我的就这麼爱的火热也吻的火热。  
而远处的米洛克万万没想到他的计划打一开始就不可成功，而且还招来了原始的黑暗宗主的怒火。因为他太小看妖娆魔魅的魔女了，低估了熟练驾驭帝王的女人。惹火烧身的他还不知生命已经走到尽头，还自我陶醉在野心大梦中。夜晚来临时，他睡在床上，还想著明天他所安排的阿亚纳米的相亲。但他却忽然发现他的身体不能动了，宛如被紧紧勒住般。睁眼一看吓了一大跳，他居然是被一条巨大的蛇缠住身体。他想挣扎，但蛇却越缠越紧，使得他连呼吸呼叫都做不到。他惊恐的瞪大眼睛，大脑陷入一阵空白，只能坐以待毙了。他微微的扭动身体，但大蛇勒的越来越紧，痛的他脸色苍白。此时他眼前出现了魔女的身影，他才明白这是她在搞鬼。可惜他已经连说话发声都做不到了。魔女伸出手，做了个握拳的动作，顿时大蛇就缠绕捆绑的更紧，让米洛克感觉彷佛全身的骨头都要被压碎了般。他向嘉德露丝投以求饶的眼神，却看到魔女笑的满足又快乐，根本就很享受他的痛苦的样子。  
「处决他，瓦杰特。」魔女冷冷下令道。  
大蛇听到主人的命令，立刻全身使力挤压缠绞米洛克，让他如老鼠般的被绞断骨头。蛇的挤压力是会让猎物被粉身碎骨的，尤其瓦杰特还是大蟒蛇。  
「晚安了啊，米洛克。」魔女邪邪的笑道，转身离去。大蛇也才丢下米洛克那被扭压的像条破布般的尸首，化作一道金光飞向魔女渐远的身影，变回手环。魔女眨眼一下，她就躺在阿亚纳米的床上和身旁醒来。她其实一步都没出要塞，也根本没到达米洛克身边，因为她只用意识入侵了米洛克的梦境。而瓦杰特所绞杀的米洛克也是他梦里的意识，不过这样就等於是杀了他的灵魂，剩下的只有空虚的肉体。而且这样的杀人是不会流血的，也无法从尸体上检验出任何他杀迹象。这样一来米洛克从外表上看来是心脏病发作死掉的，梦境里意识被灭时大脑传达给心脏的惊吓刺激过度而心脏衰竭死亡。这样一个老人在夜里心脏病发而死，再自然不过了。哪怕卡鲁有所怀疑，也找不到魔女的破绽。  
报复成功的魔女露出笑容，笑的上下白牙闪闪。她转头看向ㄧ旁的阿亚纳米，和刚刚睁眼的心爱之人四目相对。透过灵魂连结他也看到魔女对米洛克的处决，让他不得不称赞他妻子的这麼做真是太高明了。  
「你真是厉害。」他嘴角上扬，笑著赞美魔女。  
「谢陛下赞扬。」魔女被称赞了，当然高兴的飘飘欲仙的钻进阿亚纳米的怀抱裏。  
两人今夜心情舒畅温暖的相拥而眠，因为他们知道没有人可以阻止他们相爱了。两人脸上泛著淡淡微笑睡的香甜，相依相偎的同盖ㄧ条棉被。  
隔日米洛克前元帅，军校理事长被发现在睡梦中因心脏病发作而去世，享年69岁。


	40. Chapter 40

Kapitel 23 舞會

帝國要塞最近加緊忙碌了起來，因為再過兩天就是櫻花公主的十六歲生日，也代表她將繼位成為巴魯斯布魯克帝國的女帝。但軍政歡慶的背後卻有著一股黑暗在騷動著，那就是米迦勒之瞳的洗腦還沒成功。而此時要塞深處的地下研究所又再一次的嘗試著無人道的實驗。七瀨博士又安排了一次的實驗，而且還邀請了軍隊最高指揮者、阿亞納米元帥前來。不過魔女當然也沒有缺席，這點是阿亞納米提出的要求，雖然讓研究人員有些異議，但也不好拒絕元帥。  
照常先讓泰德被催眠睡覺，隨後阿亞納米和魔女和博士站在一邊等候。  
「第一裝置維修完畢。連接M-17的深層心理。共鳴率70%。米迦勒出現了！」讀取電腦數據的研究人員報告道。  
佔據泰德意識的米迦勒在內心世界裏現身，但他卻發現牢籠的鎖被破壞了一個。他不解的要進行修復的工作，可是後方忽然響起了別人的聲音。  
「禁止一切修復行為。」出言阻止他的正是阿亞納米。可是此言立刻招來米迦勒的十面環繞的戒備狀態。  
「為什麼你會在這裡？這裡是只有我和主人才能進入的地方⋯」米迦勒冷冷的質問道，紅色的眼眸閃耀著高傲和警戒。  
「服從我的命令。我再說一次，禁止一切修復行為。」阿亞納米絲毫不退縮的對米迦勒命令道，他的紫眸高高的由上往下俯瞰著大天使，ㄧ點都不把他的威脅看在眼裏。  
「哼，我才不聽主人以外的命令⋯？主人⋯!？」米迦勒也ㄧ點不懼的冷哼道，可是話才說ㄧ半他忽然感覺泰德有異狀。他捂住頭難過的腳步不穩。  
「一旦違抗命令時，就對瞳的操作者傳送引發恐懼的腦波。每當違抗命令，就會無數次、無數次傳送⋯如此一來，以守護主人為重的米迦勒就會為了保護主人而反射的服從於我。這就是我設定出的"強制保護者系統"。」這時七瀨博士開口解釋了泰德異狀的原因。他說話時眼神幾次偷看和他保持距離的魔女，無非是想得到對他的稱讚。可惜阿亞納米和魔女都對他的話聽而不聞，理都不理他。七瀨只能在心中嘆氣。  
同時隨著他的講解，他設定好的恐怖刺激在這時播送給泰德的大腦。泰德開始回憶起奴隸時的悲慘遭遇，使得米迦勒不得不安分的乖乖聽話。堂堂大天使就呆呆空洞的站著，任由阿亞納米手點在頭上，對著他下令：  
「從現在起，我將取得對你的指揮權。服從我吧。」  
「了解⋯」米迦勒乖乖回話道。  
「對米迦勒洗腦成功。共鳴率下降至54%。31%⋯14%⋯」監控的電腦用冰冷的機械聲宣告實驗成功。  
米迦勒因共鳴率下降而進入泰德體內休眠，泰德的意識才甦醒過來。ㄧ看到那黑暗中的巨大牢籠，他卻立刻知道了自己該怎麼做。  
「這裡是⋯啊啊⋯對了⋯我得打開⋯牢籠的鎖。」他喃喃自語著，想起了阿亞納米對他的分咐。那時參謀長摸了他的頭，對他說要快點想起來。  
「必須快點想起來才行。」泰德重復著這句話，每說一次牢籠的鎖就開了一道，一連開了五道鎖，就剩最後一道。泰德喘氣有些疲憊的看著最後那道斬魂的封印，可是腦海中卻浮現了另一個金髮男子的身影。那人叫他臭小鬼，雖然是句貶抑，可是語氣卻是溫柔的。宛如一道光把他及時拉回，他被震驚的驚醒了，意識離開了內心世界。  
「深層心理充滿了許多不確定因素，有時候也會有各式各樣的事物突然形成。特別是發自內心珍惜的事物，或者憎恨的事物等等⋯具有高衝擊性的事物特別容易出現。」七瀨博士見狀又開口解釋道。  
"可惡⋯殘留的思念嗎⋯"阿亞納米對就差臨門一腳就能成功解鎖，心中相當氣急。但這時一隻柔軟細膩的小手在他的後背給他推揉，正是他的嬌妻在為他撫平情緒。他嘴角微勾起向魔女表示感謝。  
「不過還真是可惜啊，我也想瞧瞧這座牢籠裡頭的模樣。」七瀨不捨的看著牢籠，沒注意看他們的互動。  
隨著泰德的離開，整個內心世界也在消失中，他們也退出回到現實世界。  
「M-17的調整工作結束。」電腦再次無人性的為這次實驗畫下句點。  
在泰德還未清醒前，阿亞納米就先離去，什麼都沒有對七瀨說就出了研究室。他大步疾走進入電梯內，默默不發一語的看著電梯玻璃外的黑暗。  
「親愛的，你還是在急躁嗎？」知道他還是在氣恨最後一道鎖的事，魔女挺起傲人的胸部，環抱著阿亞納米的身軀。她這樣親密接觸弄得阿亞納米還是有些害羞，耳朵都泛紅了。他想到再過沒幾天就要正式和她一起踏入婚姻生活，一切都要圓滿了。  
「是啊，我是在急躁。但不是為了潘朵拉之盒的開鎖，而是為了你。」阿亞納米轉過來正面面對魔女，捧住她那張嬌媚如花兒般的小臉說道。  
「為了我？」魔女晶灔美眸不解的看著他問道。  
「沒錯，為了你。因為再過不久我們就要結婚了。」阿亞納米邊說邊用拇指輕滑魔女的柔嫩臉蛋，柔情浪漫的說道。  
他這話一出口，就換魔女臉紅了。雖然只是普通的話，但由他嘴裏說出結婚兩字，卻顯得特別肉麻。  
「好高興啊！我在你心中居然這麼有重量。被你愛著，和你結為連理，為你生兒育女，是多麼幸福快樂的事啊！」魔女眼中有淚光，興喜若狂的摟抱著阿亞納米說道。  
「我一直以為死神是無法讓人幸福的。但你，我是希望能讓你幸福的。跟我結婚的話，你真的覺得幸福嗎？」阿亞納米有些沒自信的和魔女確認的問道。他說實話的有些膽怯，對於他的身分。他是被唾棄的死神，就連在軍隊擔任參謀長也被厭惡，更別提黑鷹黑魔法師的名號就更是汙穢。可是嘉德露絲從來沒有懼怕厭惡他，原本以為是初生之犢而不怕虎，結果就算真的要終生結為伴侶，她反而如此高興。他真是有些不太敢相信自己能被接受、能被愛。  
「只要能和你在一起的話，我就是棄帝位、棄父母，也無所謂。只要能作你的妻子，和你永遠一起生活，我⋯就是全世界上最幸福的人了。」魔女說著說著聲音哽咽了起來，胸口幸福滿溢，緊緊抱住阿亞納米。  
「啊⋯嘉德露絲，謝謝你。」被魔女的話感動的死神，也內心激動的用力擁緊她，感謝她如此愛他。  
「傻阿亞，夫妻之間不用這麼客氣，不用跟我道謝的。」魔女抹去眼角的淚水，微笑的把頭埋在阿亞納米胸口。  
「說的是，是我不好，對不起。」  
「當真是傻阿亞，夫妻之間也別說什麼對不起啊。」  
「那個⋯阿亞納米元帥？」忽然第三個聲音插入，打擾了他們的兩人世界。他們這才轉頭看向早已經打開的電梯門口方向，發現原來一樓到了，而電梯一直開著等他們出去，所以引來了其他軍人們的圍觀。其中有人冒死，終於出聲提醒他們。結果阿亞納米見那些年輕軍人們全都眼睛直勾勾盯著看他懷裡的嘉德露絲，頓時臉色鐵青不悅的一把抱起魔女，急衝衝的大步出了電梯去。  
「哎呀！親愛的，怎麼回事啊？」雙腳懸空被抬起抱著走，魔女不明白的問阿亞納米。誰料阿亞納米不答，一直到回了黑鷹辦公室旁的休息室，才將她放下。  
「阿亞你是怎麼了嘛？」魔女又問了一次，結果是被阿亞納米抱個滿懷。  
「⋯別人看你。」阿亞納米低下頭靠著魔女的肩頭低喃著。  
「咦？」  
「那些軍人們在看你⋯」阿亞納米悶悶不滿的說道。  
「你又吃醋啦，阿亞真可愛。」魔女一聽就懂了，只好好聲好氣安慰他。  
「結婚後我們就離開要塞，我在第一區的上好地段買座宅第，我和你一起住那。白天你持理家務，晚上我就回家。」結果阿亞納米卻語出驚人的提出這個安排，他實在受夠了那些軍人們每次都對她上下打量的眼光，讓他恨不得把他們的眼睛都挖了。成了最高軍隊掌權者的元帥的他已經不用再被限制出入了，所以他為了不讓嘉德露絲再曝露在那些軍人們的視線裏，決定要讓她待在家裡就好。  
「誒？可是我不陪你一起辦公，那怎麼行？」魔女自然不能接受這種安排，如果離開要塞、離開了黑鷹的生活，是多寂寞啊。  
「沒關係，你不必再被關在要塞裡，你住在外面的話，就能過得自由。」阿亞納米卻堅持這樣才對魔女是好的。  
「你怎麼會認為我住在要塞是被關著？怎麼會是不自由呢？這些日子能夠跟你在ㄧ起辦公是我幾千萬年以來，感到最幸福、最自由的時光。往後若不能陪伴你和黑鷹的大家，那我才是被孤立、被囚禁的。」  
阿亞納米聽她這麼一說，才想她確實會很寂寞。兩個月的時間裡她和黑鷹的大家相處融洽、互相依賴著，要她分離，果然還是有點殘忍的。況且沒有了她陪在身邊，辦公室也會顯得冷清了。  
「是我不好，我不該如此計畫。」  
魔女見他不堅持要她幫出要塞了，也就安心了。她小小笑了一下，搓揉著阿亞納米的後背安撫他。  
"吃醋吃到想讓我幫到外面住，這傢伙真是讓人不知該生氣、還是該高興。"  
「行啦，我知道你是想把我藏起來，不讓別人看我。可是啊，如果我不跟你一起在要塞裡陪著你，那些女軍人還有那群一直虎視眈眈的貴族小姐們，絕對死纏著你！我不跟著你，好好看緊你，幫你擋掉那些煩人的蒼蠅妹，怎麼能稱作妻子？」  
「⋯你真是聰慧啊，我都沒想到。說的極是，你還是和我同住要塞的好。」聽了不得不認同魔女說的有理，阿亞納米被說服接受了魔女繼續留在要塞裡。  
「你啊，說是擁有世界的睿智，結果還不是這樣呆呆的。你在戀愛方面的知識真的太糟糕了，應該多多學習才是。」魔女拍拍他胸口，語帶笑意挖苦他。  
「...是，我會注意的。」阿亞納米虛心接受指教，  
「既然如此那就走吧! 」魔女興沖沖的拉起他要向外走。  
「去哪裡?」阿亞納米又驚又疑問道。  
「當然是去約會啊!」  
「不是上次已經做過了嗎?」  
「哎呦!在戀愛中約會是要需要很多次的，男女必須多多遊玩才能認識彼此，也才能更陷入熱戀啊!哪有情侶就只約會了一次而已的啊。」  
「這樣啊...」阿亞納米唯諾的答道。「嗯!所以為了讓你更了解愛情，我們要進行第二次的約會！」魔女握拳認真的說道。  
「⋯好。」被魔女用學習愛情的名義給釣了的阿亞納米，聽話的應許了。  
「可是這次我們要做點改變。必須不作軍人的打扮，改為普通人的穿著才行。」  
「為什麼？」阿亞納米又被弄得糊塗了。  
「因為軍服太顯眼了，哪有人穿軍服去約會的。上次外面的人一看都對我們指指點點的，讓我好不自在啊，不能放不開手腳跟你親密。我們改做普通人打扮，才能好好放心的約會。」魔女施展嘴上功夫，說服阿亞納米換裝。  
「⋯嗯。」阿亞納米為了討佳人芳心，點頭答應道。  
「那我們快去換衣服吧！」魔女興奮不已的拉著阿亞納米回房間換衣服。因為她已經算正式的搬入阿亞納米房中和他同住了，兩人過著室友至上、夫妻未滿般的生活，而衣物也是一同放在他房裏的衣櫃。魔女急沖沖的把阿亞納米連拖帶拉的抓回房間，迫不及待的要幫他打扮一番。結果發現他衣櫃裏除了軍服外還是軍服，只是有黑白之分而已。  
「怎麼會這樣？你沒有軍服外的衣服？」看到衣櫃裏都是軍服，魔女險先要崩潰了。  
「我訂了舞會的禮服，但還沒送來。」阿亞納米有些氣弱的辯解說道。  
「唉⋯這樣的話，看來需要施魔法了⋯」魔女轉頭看向阿亞納米上下打量著，腦中思索著該如何幫他打扮。現下情況成了阿亞納米是沒衣服的灰姑娘，魔女是仙子教母要幫他裝扮的漂漂亮亮的。魔女反復思考著如何幫他著裝打扮，必須不太招搖但又不能失英氣、而且還要跟她的衣服相配對才行。最後她拿定主意，手指著床就出了一套白色的貴族裝衣褲。大衣領口和周圍都繡有金線顯現一股微微的華貴，扣子也都是閃閃亮亮的黃銅所作。阿亞納米若作這打扮，一定散發著如初雪般的清新、高潔如白雲般的氣質。  
「行啦！你趕緊換上吧，我也要換裝了，換好了我們就出門。」魔女把衣物塞到阿亞納米懷裡，然後把他推進浴室裏。等他門關上換衣去後，魔女才拿出她要穿的衣服，解下軍服更衣。  
魔女穿上之前第一次約會時阿亞納米為她訂做的衣服，一件如春日櫻花般粉嫩可愛的衣裙。雖然不是特別華麗精緻的衣裝，但魔女她這麼一打扮，還是掩蓋不了她的光彩奪目。細嫩潔白的脖頸和香肩還有立體的鎖骨沒有被衣服遮蔽而露出來，反而更讓人垂涎藏在衣服下的美好。圓潤挺立的胸部有一半露出，下半似乎要撐破那薄薄的絲衣般。雖然胸口上繡有白蕾絲微微遮著，但半露半遮著卻更顯誘人。雪白的花邊蕾絲搭配粉紅更顯俏麗，再加上絲質的緞帶所打成的蝴蝶結增添可愛氣息。粉紅色的長澎裙把魔女纖細的腰肢凸顯的更有曲線。長到腳踝的長裙遮蔽了一雙玉腿，只有穿著粉紅色高跟鞋的腳露出。  
雖然粉紅色該是小女孩在穿的顏色，而且魔女雖外表年紀小但身高卻很高，其實應該是不搭粉紅色的。可她這麼一打扮卻如春神花仙般，反而更加有青春洋溢的氛圍，加上她身上有股奇香花味讓她宛如香水廣告中的模特兒般。迎接整裝完畢的阿亞納米的正是這麼一個粉紅佳人，美麗的把他給驚呆了。  
「親愛的⋯」魔女輕聲嬌媚的叫了他，因為感覺到他的眼神在她全身上下遊走，弄得她害羞了。  
「真漂亮⋯」死神讚嘆的說道。  
「你才漂亮呢，像王子一樣。」魔女見他英俊帥氣，臉紅的別開眼睛。  
「那公主是否願意和王子一起約會？」阿亞納米配合的微微彎腰行禮還伸手邀請道。  
「公主非常願意。」魔女羞澀的伸手給他。  
魔女會羞澀成這樣是情有可原的，因為換裝後的阿亞納米，實在太帥氣英挺了。和散發春天氣息的她不同，身穿白色衣服的阿亞納米是白雪冬季的感覺。白色把他襯托的如冰山般高大、不可ㄧ攀，宛若一位冷酷高貴的冰雪王子行走於人間。裡頭襯衫是淡水藍色的繡有銀線，而且貼身的讓他的細腰線條更美。滾金邊的白色外套使他身材更修長，搭配同樣白色的長褲，給人一種高雅的紳士風範。而化身為寒冬的他配上春天打扮的魔女，正好相互調節、呼應。  
「你這樣真是帥死了人了！不帶帽子的樣子更是迷人啊！」魔女親密的挽著阿亞納米的手，如貓般的撒嬌。  
「⋯謝謝你。」被這麼熱情的讚美道的死神有些不好意思。  
「好了～我們這下就可以去約會了！」魔女臉靠著阿亞納米蹭蹭開心不已的說道。  
「嗯⋯」  
「那你要抓緊喔～不能放手啊！」說罷魔女一手環抱住阿亞納米的腰，再一手握緊他的手，然後凝聚力量、瞬間穿越空間。一眨眼的就在離要塞一公里外的一區的廣場旁的小巷，外頭就是露天市集。  
「這樣就沒有人知道我們出要塞了，而且街上也沒有人認得我們了。」魔女興高彩烈的拉著阿亞納米走。  
再過兩天就是櫻花公主的加冕大典，帝國的新女帝即將登位。因此街道上滿滿都是人，匯集了帝國七區前來觀禮慶祝的人，還有其他國家來的代表團，當然是把街道擠的水洩不通。尤其是這條市集街，就算冬日寒天也很多人在逛逛。雖然比不上之前去的第一區上等的高檔店舖街，但這裡卻是最為熱鬧的地方。  
歡樂開懷的氣氛對魔女來說是怎麼能不參與的呢？在要塞軍隊裡她早已過的不耐煩，最近好不容易因阿亞納米升官而獲得更多自由，現在有這種機會能玩，怎麼能放過？而能把阿亞納米ㄧ同帶出來遊玩約會更是再好不過的。說實話阿亞納米居然會這麼輕易的就答應，魔女也很訝異，兩個月前的他是絕對不可能的。但如今他卻在工作時間裡任由手臂被女孩子勾拉著在逛街。  
"他變的懂得人情世故了呢⋯也學會了愛與被愛⋯真是太好了⋯"魔女欣慰的看著阿亞納米想著。  
「這地區沒有高級店舖，為什麼你要來這裡？」對地勢熟悉的阿亞納米不懂為什麼魔女選擇要來這邊，而不是上次去的提供貴族高檔用品的街道。  
「我又不是那種愛花男人錢的淘金女，而且約會又不是ㄧ定要買東西花錢。加上上次已經買過了，這次幹嘛還要買？」  
「那我們要做什麼？」  
「聽說這裡有很多好玩的東西，還有很多外國來的少見事物，我們就在這裡逛逛看看。」  
「可是你穿的這麼薄，這樣不會冷嗎？」阿亞納米關心的問道。  
「我可是體內有火焰的魔女呢，哪裡會冷啊！倒是親愛的你不會冷吧？」  
「不會，我感覺很溫暖。」  
「那就好⋯我們要開心的玩啊！」魔女展露出大大的笑容，拉著他快速的事向前走，擠入人群中湊熱鬧玩去了。  
兩人如同熱戀中的青少年般，對任何事物都抱以好奇和探索的精神，欣賞、玩賞市集攤販所賣的各式各樣的商品。花草盆栽、服飾配件、古董文物、各類小吃攤、兩人ㄧ路走馬看花下來，玩的不亦樂乎。這時經過一家面具店，兩人佇立在攤販前把玩著各色面具。  
「阿亞你看這個好看嗎？」魔女戴起一個紅色的火焰造型的面具問道。  
「嗯，好看。」  
「那這個呢？」魔女換了一個藍色羽毛的再問。  
「好看。」  
「那這個怎麼樣？」魔女再換了個白色蝴蝶的。  
「好看。」結果阿亞納米還是一樣的回答。  
「你真是的！怎麼都只會說同一句啊！」魔女氣的嘟嘴說道。  
「我⋯真的覺得你戴哪個都好看。」阿亞納米說話有些頓，他明白魔女是想讓他來做選擇，可是他對人類的時尚潮流標準是不熟悉的，無法對此評論。  
「好啦，我知道你不善於衣著搭配，沒關係我就自己選好了。」魔女對他這樣也是無可奈何，只好靠自己了。就在她在考慮要選哪一個時，她發現了一個白色小巧精緻的面具。一個簡單的男性面具，唯邊上有一點花紋裝飾。魔女取過那個面具遞給阿亞納米。  
「給我的？」阿亞納米訝異的問。  
「你戴看看。」  
阿亞納米接過面具，看了一下後戴上去。他戴好後轉頭看向魔女，毫不知道這樣可是把魔女震驚的小心臟快停了。  
「哦哦～我親愛的，你是男神啊！無人可及的美男神啊！」魔女被驚的捂著胸口，快昏倒的說道。隨後轉頭對店家說道：  
「老闆，這個買了，還有那個黑藍色羽毛的也要了。」

「這樣白馬王子和黑魔女的變裝準備完成了！」魔女興奮不已的甩動手中的提袋，裡頭正是剛才買的她和阿亞納米的面具。  
「你為什麼要選黑色的？你女孩子應該選明亮點的顏色。」一旁的阿亞納米不解的問道。  
「因為黑色是被神放逐於黑暗的我，唯一相配的顏色⋯」被問到的魔女低頭語氣沈重低聲的感嘆道。  
阿亞納米一聽，被她這話震驚的心頭一陣刺痛，腳步一停止住了。  
「啊哈哈～我開玩笑的啦！我只是喜歡黑色啦。」魔女忽然又一改剛才灰暗的態度，開懷大笑的抱著阿亞納米的手臂，把他拉著往前邁進。  
但阿亞納米的意識還有些一愣一愣的，等到他的手被不斷拉扯，才發現原來魔女一直在叫他。  
「親愛的！阿亞？你還好嗎？」  
「啊！我沒事，怎麼了？」  
「我想進去喝杯酒，暖暖身體。」  
「嗯？」阿亞納米視線順著魔女的手指看去，等他看清時才意識到她要去的是什麼地方。他正要開口回決時，魔女卻已經一個閃身進去了。他趕緊一個箭步也開門追進去。一進入頓時被撲鼻的酒氣和一股悶熱的感覺衝擊到，還有男人們喧嘩吵鬧的笑罵聲。  
魔女所進入的是一家酒吧，但這家酒吧可不是一家普通的酒吧，它可是非常有名的。它是聚集一區所有非貴族土豪的地方，是一個販夫走卒最多的地方。看到招牌的名字，阿亞納米才想起是休加曾說過的地方，所以他才要趕快帶嘉德露絲離開這裏。  
果不其然他一踏入裡頭就感覺被數十雙眼睛直盯著看，全都來自一群粗俗的醉漢們。但更讓他不滿的是那些人的眼神還在嘉德露絲的身上流轉著，貪婪好色的下流的打量著她。他氣的紫眸怒瞪那些色膽包天的男人們，結果沒把人帶離還反被魔女硬拉著坐了下來。  
「酒保！波本一瓶，最高級紅酒一瓶。」魔女清亮的柔媚女聲劃破幽暗的酒吧。  
原本吵雜的環境在他們倆人進入時頓時鴉雀無聲，沈醉在酒精裡的大叔們被如仙女下凡般的魔女的出現給震驚的一時清醒了而安靜了下來。可見他們坐下來一同喝酒後，被酒精沖昏頭的大叔們起了壞心眼。  
「嘿～!來了個小美人啊！真是如花似玉的小姐啊！」  
「好個漂亮的千金小姐啊！老子從來沒有看過這麼美的姑娘啊！」  
「就是啊！連"紅心"的頭牌奧莉微亞都比不上呢。」  
「喂！小美人！轉過來看這啊！」  
酒醉又色慾薰心的大叔們不斷的對魔女言語調戲，整個酒吧又恢復了吵雜。但魔女根本就把他們的話當耳邊風，連眼珠都不轉的自在的喝酒。阿亞納米聽到這些下流的話，氣的酒也喝不下，紫眼狠瞪著那些酒鬼ㄧ副要殺人的兇相。被醉意侵襲的男人們這時才注意到美人的對面還有另外一位美男子，居然把歪腦筋動到阿亞納米身上了。  
「哎呀！美人還帶了個俊小哥啊！  
「是位貴族少爺吧！  
「原來是ㄧ對美人在約會啊！」  
「老子第一次看到比女人還漂亮的男人啊！」  
「你們兩個小美人們要不要跟爺ㄧ起去玩啊？爺會好好疼你們的！」  
「啊哈哈哈哈！」  
幾個大叔們被美色給迷昏頭了，竟然男女都好的連阿亞納米都不放過的也是口無遮攔的調戲道。大叔們被自己的下流笑話逗得哈哈大笑，頓時使得酒吧的音量倍增。聽到這些不勘入耳的話語，阿亞納米氣的更是雙手握拳，零星的空咒的字體不斷的浮現，若不是因為記得他們是在低調約會，他早就ㄧ發空咒打過去了。就在他只能忍氣吞聲壓抑自己情緒不要失控時，魔女卻還悠閒地喝著酒，不過她沒有用杯子，而是直接把整瓶拿起來灌的。忽然ㄧ眨眼的瞬間，在最後一滴酒滑入喉嚨後，魔女手ㄧ甩把空酒瓶丟了出去。  
酒瓶在空中旋轉著最後撞碎在笑的最大聲的色大叔太陽穴上，如一記拳頭般打在他頭上，頓時將他K倒在地。伴隨著人體落地的聲音和椅子傾倒的響聲還有散落一地的玻璃碎片。其他兩個酒友大叔目瞪口呆的一時驚呆了，還沒來的及明白發生了什麼事，兩個人也向後仰倒下，後腦撞的眼冒金星。從痛中醒過來才發現他們的胸口都被桌子腿壓住動彈不得，而魔女正站在桌子上。原來剛才魔女扔酒瓶時的力道過大而導致那兩大叔被酒瓶飛過的空氣給衝擊到，所以他們才會向後倒地。然後魔女一閃身來到他們桌子旁，抬起玉腿一壓了使得桌子翹起來再一往前推，用桌腳如木樁般把那兩個大叔釘在地上。  
「吶～大叔們啊⋯你們要評論我、調戲我、意淫我，小姐我都能置之不理⋯」魔女話語輕柔又溫和的開口，一副善解人意的樣子，然後忽然眼神ㄧ冷、話鋒一轉的暴怒罵道：  
「可是調戲老娘的男人就是太混蛋了！姑奶奶的甜心寶貝、帥的沒天良的夫君大人是你們這些變態色老頭們可以妄想的嗎？癩蛤蟆想吃天鵝肉也不秤秤自己的斤兩！借酒裝瘋也該有限度！母老虎不發威就當娘是病貓了？娘今天就好好整頓一下你們這群瞎了狗眼的垃圾，看你們誰還敢對娘的男人多看一眼！」魔女的反應如同黑社會大哥得知女人被調戲了般的怒髮衝冠，不顧一身淑女公主穿著，就站在桌上破口大罵起來。  
「唔唔⋯好痛喔⋯」  
「哇！好痛啊！好重啊！」  
兩大叔這下被壓的又哭又叫的，跟剛才大聲調戲人家小情侶的樣子完全不同。如今他們是狼狽不堪的醉蟲在掙扎著，而且也沒有人敢對他們伸出援手，因為大家全被發起火來的魔女給嚇的不敢動彈。  
「閉嘴！你們這兩個爛貨！」魔女聽到他們哀號痛呼更是火大，大聲喝斥要他們閉嘴。太妹不良少女跟她這樣ㄧ比也是忘塵莫及的，完全是大姊頭模式全開的兇狠樣。  
「邋遢又粗俗的，看就知道你們是到處惹事生非的地痞流氓。見了人家漂亮就可以給人家騷擾啊？這會連男生都不放過，實在是不知羞恥！令人作噁！呸！」魔女繼續暴怒的教訓道。  
ㄧ旁的阿亞納米被她這樣強悍的翻桌變臉態度給驚的不知該如何處理，就只能坐在原地當觀眾。本來是他要出面來護衛妻子的名譽，沒想到竟然是反被女人給保護了。對男人來說這是沒面子的事，但他卻不覺沒臉，反而相當高興。死神的他能被人維護，哪怕只是口頭上的，能有人能為他發聲，他就覺得胸中ㄧ陣溫暖。他非但不覺得沒尊嚴，反而覺得魔女這樣很有強悍的英氣。不像那些嬌生慣養的貴族小姐們都只會躲在背後議論還要找男性來出頭，魔女雖然外表端莊美麗，內在可是有著狂野的火燄，是位會自己動手的強悍女人。所以阿亞納米短暫呆愣了一下後就默默喝起酒來，任由魔女去尋仇。他採取放任態度，隨便魔女要怎麼去教訓人，聽著為了他的護航言論自己小酌起來。原本氣的喝不下，這下倒是開喝了，而且酒的味道感覺更美味了。他耳邊迴盪著魔女威嚴的怒聲和男人們的哭泣求饒聲，閉眼慢慢品嚐美酒，心中溫度上升。  
"阿亞糖？"休加的聲音透過靈魂連結在阿亞納米腦中響起。  
"什麼事？"阿亞納米回問道，一時之間心情好的連心聲都溫柔。  
"你怎麼會沒有在工作？阿亞糖你去哪了？"聯絡上了阿亞納米，休加鬆了一口氣，但還是很驚慌他居然沒工作。  
"我和嘉德露絲在要塞外。"  
"咦咦？阿亞糖你們居然沒工作還出要塞？怎麼能這樣偷懶？"休加又驚又不滿的高聲狂問阿亞納米。  
"阿亞納米大人，您在哪？"此時黑百合也插入。  
"我和嘉德露絲正在約會。"阿亞納米平靜的理所當然的答道。  
"咦咦！！？？"這下連柯納茲、葛城的驚訝聲音也ㄧ同響起了。  
"阿亞糖你們到底在哪？"  
"西方市集街盡頭的酒吧。"  
"咦！那家可是常常發生鬥毆鬧事的店啊！阿亞糖你怎麼帶嘉德露絲醬進去？"休加一聽更是不敢相信阿亞糖竟然會進那種不入流的店，而且還帶著嘉德露絲醬一起。  
"是嘉德露絲要進來的。"阿亞納米糾正道。  
"那你們有沒有遇上麻煩？需要我們黑鷹支援嗎？"  
"麻煩是有，但你們不用過來。因為嘉德露絲已經ㄧ個人解決了。"  
"真的嗎？阿亞糖你們真的沒事嗎？"休加不放心的問道。  
"嗯。"  
"嘉德露絲醬呢？"  
"站在桌上教訓酒醉的人。"阿亞納米抬眼望去，確認魔女沒有任何變化還在繼續罵人。  
"⋯⋯果然只要嘉德露絲醬就夠了啊。"休加帶著汗顏的回答道。  
"不用擔心我們，你們好好工作，等會我們就回去了。"  
"好喔～阿亞糖。"  
"回來時我會檢查休加你的工作有沒有完成。"聽著休加的語氣過於歡樂，阿亞納米就知道他絕對是想偷懶，因此嚴聲警告他。  
"嗚哇哇！阿亞糖你好壞！居然只針對我一個人！"休加開始哇哇大叫的吵鬧不已，就算不用看也知道他ㄧ定在地上打滾。  
"少佐請聽從阿亞納米大人的指示，趕快工作吧！"等於得到授權的柯納茲，立刻毫不留情的要求休加要開工。  
"不要啊啊！！"休加悲慘的哭嚎如魔音穿腦般的在阿亞納米腦中迴響著。  
阿亞納米被這擾人的哭聲氣得ㄧ皺眉頭，強制切斷了連結。腦中恢復了平靜，但邊上魔女卻還在罵人。不過阿亞納米卻不覺得魔女是擾人的噪音，反而越聽越覺得愉悅。聽著那為了維護他、讚美他的言論，真的是美妙的樂聲。或許是因為他本身的嗜虐的S性在作祟，又或者是接受了魔女黑暗血族的血液，讓他越發覺得自在。甚至漸漸的覺得口中的酒不太對味，顏色是對了，但味道卻不是這樣的。應該是有種甜美的味，混合著ㄧ股黑暗的香，這才是他所想要的。那種美妙絕倫的味，嘉德露絲的血的味道，好美味啊⋯回憶起那絲絲邪惡又甘甜的味道，阿亞納米不由自主的用舌頭舔弄嘴唇，犬牙也悄悄長尖了。  
另ㄧ邊還在繼續將那兩大叔罵的狗血淋頭的魔女，忽然感覺到阿亞納米的氣息有所改變，ㄧ個極速扭轉頭看過去。見他舌頭飢渴難耐的舔舐著，還有一閃而過的尖銳獠牙的白影，這才發現自己的行為激起了他的嗜血。自己居然這麼不小心，被ㄧ時的氣憤而沖昏頭了，忘記了他是還是初覺醒的血族，是不能刺激他的。加上他還喝了酒，更加會引導出吸血的慾望。結果她居然沒注意，現在讓他開始按耐不住了。  
"不能讓別人看到，得趕快離開這裏。"  
魔女立刻如ㄧ陣風的速度回到阿亞納米身邊，拉起他的手，丟了錢在桌上，就衝出了酒吧。留下又ㄧ陣譁然的酒客們和終於逃過一劫的色大叔們。  
外頭街道上的人群忽然被ㄧ股疾風硬是吹襲的驚嚇到，當然沒人發現那是魔女和阿亞納米急駛而過造成的影響。魔女拉著他跑到了無人小巷中才停了下來，隨後把露出手腕血管的小手放到阿亞納米嘴邊。  
「來，在這裡就可以了。抱歉啊，我沒讓你進食，還刺激你的飢餓。」  
神情恍惚的阿亞納米忽然看到近距離下的新鮮血液在魔女細白的手腕皮膚下流動，飢餓感更是強烈。藍色的經脈裡溫暖的血液宛如在呼喚他，使得他忍不住張開口讓尖銳的獠牙全露出來如兩個彎月般。  
「來吧，親愛的，想吃就吃，不用忍耐。我的ㄧ切都是屬於你的，任由你享用⋯」魔女催眠般的低吟說道，還把手腕湊的更近，就在他獠牙尖前，只需他ㄧ向前就能刺破皮膚。  
聽到魔女輕柔甜美的誘惑聲音，阿亞納米最後的理智斷線了，大口ㄧ咬下去，就把尖牙刺入了魔女的手腕裡。頓時那比酒還濃郁的美味口感，混合著魔女特有的香甜女人味，還有溫熱的熱度全衝入了阿亞納米口中。紅色的血液，如同熊熊燃燒的愛情火焰，全數被死神享用。  
手腕被阿亞納米吸血的魔女，也開始精神恍惚的閉上眼睛，身體微微搖晃著。被自己的配對的專屬吸血的時候，會給身為製造者的純種血族帶來無上的喜悅。那種喜悅的程度能達到如同肉體結合時的極樂境界般的程度，這時會讓純血的夜族專注力喪失、精神萎靡。  
"被啃咬的喜悅，充斥我全身⋯好舒服啊！"魔女沈醉在享樂和歡愉中，身體也像沒骨頭般的傾倒著。手腕被阿亞納米吸吻舔舐，感覺自己的血被吸走流入他的喉嚨裏，成為他的身體的一部分，真是好快樂啊！  
正當魔女享受著阿亞納米享用她時，朦朧之中感覺到有人在窺探他們，對此她硬是努力睜開眼睛看去。她發現轉角處有兩雙眼睛在偷看，而且還是熟悉認識的人，正是那時在安特沃爾特所解放的雙胞胎戰鬥奴隸，雪和鈴。  
他們自從那次黑鷹全體出動捉拿泰德的行動後就不見蹤影了，其實是故意被阿亞納米遺棄的。魔女向阿亞納米詢問時，他對此舉例了以下理由：  
因為他們兩個除拉古斯語外什麼都聽不懂，也不會批改辦公，抓泰德也沒抓到，簡直就是什麼用都沒有。阿亞納米ㄧ開始本來就不想收留他們，若不是因為被稱為王而勾起了回憶，他才稍稍心軟答應了。結果反而因為他們的搗亂破壞而讓整體黑鷹工作效率降低，變得更忙了。而且他們兩個成天都想黏在他身邊，害的嘉德露絲都被排擠了。所以他才趁早把他們丟出去要他們去監視泰德，然後在他們抓捕泰德失敗被預魂的植物纏繞住時，就直接丟下他們了。  
沒想到今天卻意外的能再見到他們，結果卻是在這種情況下相遇的。不過他們兩個很好騙的不懂事的，隨便就能矇混過去的。魔女揚起另一手比出了安靜的手示，還給了他們ㄧ個媚人的笑。那ㄧ黑ㄧ白的兩孩子似懂非懂的點點頭沒有出聲，但卻繼續眼睛大大的看著。他們因為終於又見到了強悍的阿亞納米大人，所以高興的眼睛閃閃，就如同小狗狗般的。  
"不吵不鬧是好，但是這樣被一直注視著，好難為情啊⋯"對血族來說被伴侶吸血等同是親密行為被人看到般，加上精神本來就恍惚的狀態，很容易會有危險的。但因爲是雪鈴，魔女就算了，努力讓自己放鬆忽略他們的視線。  
「喂！你們兩個小鬼在幹嘛啊？」沒想到這時居然又傳來別人的聲音，而且是ㄧ聲很讓人噁心的男不男女不女的怪聲音。  
「大哥！等等我！」後來又接著另一個低沉的男聲，ㄧ聽就知道這個是屬於身材肥胖的人的聲音。  
雪鈴ㄧ聽到這兩個新的聲音就轉過去，顯然是認識的。正是在他們被丟下後所遇見的自戀醜男奴隸商人卡爾和他的M肥弟弟，放高利貸的帕魯。這對兄弟檔在飛空艇大賽落敗後卻去遇到這對被棄養的奴隸雙胞胎，居然就這麼收養了他們。今天是因為藉著臨近的女帝登繼大典，他們倆就來逛逛市集，準備買些出國要用東西。他們已經決定不要再留在帝國了，也決定轉行跳槽換做別的買賣了。這確實是聰明的商人的作法，但曾經做過的黑心買賣所造成的對別人的傷害和痛苦，難道這樣就能免去嗎？他們這樣只是逃避責任而已，逃避制裁而已。不過他們再怎麼逃，卻直接撞在正義的槍口上。  
被這些吵雜的噪音擾亂了吸血的沈醉，阿亞納米終於恢復了意識。他的嘴唇沾染著鮮豔的紅色，更凸顯了他膚色蒼白。他的眼神含著怒氣看向那些打擾他用餐的傢伙們。  
「哇啊啊！殺人啊！」那兩個平時只敢欺壓壓榨弱者的弱腳醜八怪ㄧ看到這恐怖電影般的場景，嚇得淚都要飆出來的哭叫道。那個男人抓著女孩子的手腕居然是在吸她的血。他吸的滿嘴都紅通通的，眼神充滿兇光的瞪他們，ㄧ定是想要殺了他們的。  
「呀啊啊！不要吸我的血啊！」卡爾完全沒有了平時對奴隸的囂張態度，狼狽不堪的逃跑著大喊道。  
「大哥別丟下我啊！」緊追在後的肥仔使出渾身解數的努力逃跑。  
忽然間兩人維持著奔跑中的姿勢靜止不動了，就像畫面被暫停了般。然後他們腳步搖晃的向前走了幾步，接著就ㄧ聲不吭的臉朝下趴倒。倒地的兩人再無出聲也無動靜，因為他們已經死了。魔女把空氣壓縮成繡花針般的細長，然後從後腦打入將他們兩射殺。  
「真是的，都不給人家ㄧ點偷樂的空間，兩個煞風景的蠢蛋。活該死死去！唉⋯好不容易的約會又被打斷了，果然還是回要塞去宅著甜蜜好了。」魔女忿忿不平的碎碎念道，隨後又把期待的目光投向阿亞納米，其意在於央求他回去後還能繼續玩樂。  
「你殺了他們？」阿亞納米眼睛看了ㄧ下那兩人的方向，感知不到生命氣息才詢問魔女。他沒想到她居然會動手殺人，明明剛剛在酒吧都沒出人命的，怎麼這次手腕ㄧ轉就奪走兩個人的性命？  
「親愛的你是有頭有臉的元帥大人，怎麼能傳出你是會吸血的怪物的傳聞呢？」魔女語氣理所當然的回答道，好像殺人不是什麼嚴重的事般。  
「我本就是黑魔法師了，並不會在意人類恐懼的目光。你沒有必要為了我染紅手。」阿亞納米邊說邊疼惜的牽起魔女的手，用自己的手搓揉著，似乎這樣就能抹去她剛才殺了人。  
「這是什麼話啊！？若是為了你，我都能血染大地，因為你是最值得的。只要是為了心愛的你的話，所有的一切都在所不惜⋯」魔女對他那自貶身價的言論感到很痛心，語氣強烈的糾正他，甚至還投入他懷抱裏來緩解他的自責。  
「⋯謝謝你。」阿亞納米用力擁緊魔女，胸中滿滿地都是喜悅，由衷的感謝她能如此重視他。死神的他對於奪取人類性命沒有猶豫，但對於嘉德露絲殺人就感到是罪惡的。包容、溫柔、愛心、光明的她沾染上鮮血，就是被染黑了。可是她是為了他而殺人的，為了他而被染黑的⋯那就表示她完全的屬於他了，內心、靈魂、意志、行動，然後很快的她的身體也會成為他的所有物，將完全的薰染上他的色彩。阿亞納米那絲毫的罪惡感在想到這全煙消雲散了，被ㄧ股黑暗的喜悅給取代了。  
「吶～看來我們今天是不能再繼續約會了，那我們回要塞吧。」依偎在阿亞納米胸膛裏的魔女這時開口說道。  
「委屈你了⋯」阿亞納米半道歉的說道，好像是他害的一般。  
「沒關係，約會不一定要是在外頭進行的，在室內家裡也可以啊，當然要塞也可以的。」魔女輕柔撫媚的開始大吹替代方案，用軟玉溫香的嬌媚身軀蹭來蹭去的邀阿亞納米繼續玩樂。  
「那⋯回要塞後，要怎麼約會？」阿亞納米正被暗喜邪戀給佔滿了思緒，輕易的就同意了。  
「嗯⋯首先我們可以先一起享用一頓美味的下午茶，然後換身休閒的衣服，窩在沙發上看電影。」魔女搓著下巴，思索著計劃道。  
「哪裡的沙發？」  
「你的房間。」  
「我的房間？」阿亞納米驚訝的重複了ㄧ遍。  
「嗯！之前你給我的五百萬，我把它花在安裝大銀幕電視上了。」  
「你裝在我房間的哪裡？」  
「你那個秘密玻璃屋裏，就你養了李波和潘德的那裡啊⋯也就是你打了我的那裡。」  
「⋯李波和潘德是誰？」阿亞納米趕緊問別的來轉移焦點。  
「你的帥豹寵物啊！你居然沒給它們取名字，所以我就幫它們命名了。」魔女笑容陽光的說道。  
「⋯我怎麼都不知道這些？」  
「因為我要給你一個驚喜啊！好啦～我們趕快回去吧！」  
「⋯嗯。」阿亞納米不知該如何面對這些新訊息，只能發了個單聲回答。  
「啊！你們兩個也ㄧ起來吧。」魔女對ㄧ直都乖乖在ㄧ邊的雪鈴說道。  
隨後魔女和阿亞納米還有雙胞胎，ㄧ共四人消失的無影無蹤了。只剩下那對醜兄弟倒在寒冷的冬天石地，如同他們無數的被害人般。


	41. Chapter 41

Kapitel 23(2) 電影夜

之後魔女和阿亞納米回到要塞，甩掉黏人的雙胞胎，兩人就窩到房間裏不出來了。兩個人按計劃，先是享用了下午茶。由魔女拿出不知何時做好的點心和三明治還有熱氣騰騰的紅茶給阿亞納米品嘗。  
「為了今日的下午茶，我準備了火腿蛋三明治，葡萄乾杯子蛋糕，還有綠茶、草莓、香草口味的馬卡龍，搭配的紅茶是大吉嵿的。使用的瓷具是威基伍德的，白瓷配銀邊的這款和阿亞你的氣質很相配。」魔女放下了餐點，還細心的一一向阿亞納米介紹到，宛如一位優良的女僕為主人般，又或者像一位惡魔執事般。  
兩人在視野絕佳的高樓玻璃屋裏邊欣賞冬天的落日和美食，豹子在他們的腳邊打盹，享用了個安靜又悠閒的下午。之後輪到電影時間，魔女帶領著阿亞納米到了架設在房間一邊的佔去幾乎整面牆壁的大螢幕前。影像畫面顯示在這個世界還不普及，只有重要用途的需要才有安裝螢幕，沒有單一私人擁有。因此要安裝這一套影音系統，花費可是不少的。不過就算有了，也沒有東西可以播放，因為沒有電視頻道和節目，電影在這裡也只有在電影院才有放映。但這點不需要擔心，因為魔女是萬能的，或者該說網路是萬能的。  
「我把手機上的影片用空咒傳輸到螢幕上，這樣你就可以看到我的世界的電影了。不然你們這裡的世界的電影真的很老套無聊。」魔女低頭滑手機做上傳的準備，邊對阿亞納米說道。  
「你常在用的那東西⋯叫做手機？」  
「嗯，沒錯，這是Apple蘋果公司所出產的智慧形手機，名為iPhone，然後這是第六代的，所以是iPhone 6, 還有比這再大一點尺寸的是叫做plus⋯」魔女頭沒抬的，如背台詞般的滔滔不絕的講解到。  
「⋯」阿亞納米無言的默默聽著，對於魔女的話他是有聽沒有懂。  
「喔！對了！讓黑鷹的大家也ㄧ起來看吧！」魔女忽然想到的跟阿亞納米建議道。  
「⋯」阿亞納米無聲的眯眼表示不要。  
「別這麼小氣啦～讓他們一起看電影才好玩啊！」  
「⋯約會不是只有兩個人才對？」阿亞納米的疑問中帶有不滿和不情願。  
「好啦，別這麼哀怨嘛，我們最近兩人時光還不夠多嗎？讓黑鷹的大家也ㄧ起活動ㄧ下啊。」魔女好言好語的勸說阿亞納米，當然還加上曼妙的身體給他摩蹭摩蹭。  
「⋯好吧。」阿亞納米勉為其難的答應了。  
之後黑鷹加魔女ㄧ共七人坐在頭等艙規格的沙發上翹著腳，可樂和爆米花在手，緊盯大螢幕開始播放的影片。  
「在電影開始前，我先給你們一點科補，這部電影是關於一位神，確切來說是ㄧ位能控制雷電的神明，他有一隻非常強大的錘子⋯」魔女為了他們能不會感到困惑因而先給他們講解道。  
「哇啊啊啊～！」結果魔女的話被一陣興奮的尖叫聲給打斷，出聲的是那難得現形的兩條蛇。它們宛如看到偶像的瘋狂粉絲般，亂歡呼的一把。  
「這實在是⋯你們都給我出去，沖個涼然後再回來！才說到錘子而已，你們就在那發花癡！他是索爾，本來就有根大錘！他的武器！」魔女被打斷了話，氣的要趕蛇出去。見黑鷹都眼神怪異的看那兩條失控的蛇，魔女更覺得丟臉而氣得跺腳。  
「呀啊啊啊～!索爾啊！」想不到蛇們聽了她的話，竟然更high的尖叫連連。  
「哦，閉嘴！不然你們就別看了！」魔女語氣陰冷的下了最後通牒，這才讓蛇蛇們乖乖的安靜下來，不過從它們不斷扭動身體看來，它們只是強壓興奮的。  
「好，剛才說是ㄧ位雷神的故事，不過按電影所演的，他不是具有神性的，而是外星人。我的世界裡現在相信古代的多神教的神明其實都是從遙遠的外太空宇宙來到的。而這位雷神是來自北歐神話，是最北端的凍土，千年前的威京人所流傳的傳說故事。好，這樣應該可以了，那接下來就請看神明落入地球會是怎麼樣的。」  
「等等！主人您怎麼完全沒有提到洛基？」  
「您拋棄洛基了？這樣誰來愛可憐的他？」  
「⋯呵呵，怎麼會有人不要銀舌呢～」魔女這次難得的沒有因為被打岔而發火，反而還神秘的笑著說道。  
「呀啊啊啊～!洛基啊！」蛇蛇們又再次爆發破表的歡呼聲。  
「行了，再說下去就要劇透了。直接看電影了。」魔女趕緊按播放，免得蛇們再發神經。  
穿越遙遠的宇宙來到黃金的阿斯加神庭，正好是雷神的加冕大典，卻被敵人給打斷。憤怒的雷神帶著戰友們前往寒冷的凍土，向敵人質問，結果就打了起來。最後眾神之王奧丁趕來終止這場衝突，但雷神不服向祂父王頂嘴，因而被拔除神力流放了。  
看到這裡，黑鷹們的表情都有僵硬和微怒的神色，他們把死神上司的親身經歷和雷神的連接在一起了。阿亞納米似乎也看到了自己的倒影在雷神身上，紫眸閃動著不悅的心情。正當黑鷹他們轉頭看向魔女，要想責怪她怎麼故意這般刺激，魔女卻大笑出聲。  
「哇哈哈哈！索爾被電擊棒電了！」她笑的全身都抖的東倒西歪，完全沒有感覺其他人有觀感不佳。  
「他還連話都有抖音了！直接就倒下被KO了！黛西幹的好啊！」  
「這畫面不管看幾次都超好笑的！雷神被ㄧ隻電擊棒幹掉了！」  
兩條蛇纏繞在魔女的一邊，也同樣被電影情節逗得歡樂。主僕三位ㄧ心全在電影上，根本沒理黑鷹。  
接下來雷神被送到醫院去，結果大鬧急診室的片段，更是把魔女三位逗得瘋狂爆笑。  
「索爾屁屁被打麻醉針！」  
「急診室暴力啊！」  
「哇哈哈哈哈！」  
魔女整個人都滾落阿亞納米的懷裡，笑的腰都軟了，手還激動的不斷拍打阿亞納米的腿。這下他們也不知如何開口詢問魔女的意圖，只好給視線放回電影上。當然，在雷神露出精壯的六塊腹肌的畫面ㄧ出現時，她們終於歡聲雷動的歡呼喝采了。  
「好性感啊～好壯喔！」陷入眼睛變成粉紅心心狀態的魔女根本沒有在意這些聽在阿亞納米耳裡如利劍插心。  
不過笑歸笑，歡呼歸歡呼，在終於等到洛基的身世大解密時他那眼眶泛淚的可憐受創傷的樣子，魔女三位立刻不發一語的抱縮在一起。看著洛基崩潰、陷落黑暗的發展，她們三個也ㄧ副要哭出來的樣子，還傳出了吸鼻子的聲音。  
「嗚嗚⋯洛基好可憐啊！快給他抱抱安慰啊！」180度大轉變的，魔女悲傷的緊緊抱住阿亞納米，入戲太深的把他當成洛基般擁抱。這樣的情況讓阿亞納米ㄧ時愣住了，不知道怎麼去安慰她。但其實根本不用他操心，因為魔女的情緒起伏自己可以控制。  
「不過他變成藍色的寒冰巨人樣好性感啊！眼睛還是紅色的，好有異國風情啊～」忽然又ㄧ甩悲情，變成了無限愛慕的眼光看著螢幕上的洛基。這下子黑鷹全體都只能汗顏了。這般公然的在準丈夫面前對著另一個男人投以愛慕的人，也真的只有魔女才有這種膽子。阿亞納米第一次以旁人的視角看到她那火熱的眼神投射在別的男人身上，心中感覺很不好受。正當他終於醋性發作忍不住了要叫魔女收斂ㄧ點，卻被魔女整個人環抱住。滿懷的軟玉溫香弄得他ㄧ時心神盪漾，讓他忘了要管她。隨後又因為雷神打碎杯子來點餐的劇情而再次招來魔女的歡笑，阿亞納米決定暫時別開口，畢竟這只是電影，所以沒必要為了虛構的人物動怒。  
只可惜真實與虛幻是難以分割的，尤其是以神明來說。  
之後因電影進入了雷神的（戀愛路線）地球美德學習，而減少了爆笑脫序，魔女她們就相對安靜了很多。不過她們的眼神都透露著不耐煩和不爽，好像是在忍耐不要爆發不滿般。  
「不能快轉嗎？」小青蛇忍不住的問道。  
「你以爲我不想嗎？」魔女頭後仰的煩悶的回問道。  
「這段超無聊的嘛！」  
「想著西裝筆挺的洛基等會就出現了。」魔女語氣空洞的勉勵道，因為她也覺得這段無聊死了。  
好不容易在洛基的上班族打扮出現了，魔女她們ㄧ副渡過了艱辛過程般的瞬間歡喜樂開懷的坐直身體。當然再次惹來黑鷹們的黑臉汗顏。  
漫長的地球篇因雷神選擇犧牲自己而喪命，卻也因此得以重生復活和恢復神力而得以結束。雷神回到他的家鄉，去找他弟弟洛基算帳。兩人之間爆發精彩的衝突打鬥戲碼，最後當兩人懸空飄浮著就要被黑洞吸走時，老爸爸來拉他們ㄧ把。可是他卻拒絕了洛基，導致洛基失望的鬆手墜入黑洞。這怎麼看都讓人覺得他應該是沒命了，但魔女她們卻ㄧ點都沒有傷心的表情。這讓ㄧ旁的黑鷹們都很不理解她們為什麼這麼平靜，剛才近兩個小時裡不是都對他愛的要死嗎？  
「小嘉嘉妳怎麼不難過呢？那個人死了啊！」好奇心壓不住的休加問道。  
"小嘉嘉難道不是喜歡那人嗎？還是她的愛說變就變？那她對阿亞糖的愛⋯"被魔女的反常表現給弄得糊塗了，休加越想越覺得詭異，越來越懷疑她對阿亞納米的感情。  
「噗！啊哈哈哈哈！呵呵呵！哈哈哈！聽見了嗎？他說洛基死了呢！」魔女聽罷，噗哧一聲的大笑出聲，一旁的蛇們也跟著哈哈大笑。  
「呵！傻人就是傻人，大呆呆！」小青蛇笑的左右搖晃身體。  
「居然會以為洛基這樣就玩完了⋯笨蛋啊！」瓦杰特丟給休加一個鄙夷的眼神，冷笑說道。  
「如果這樣就完了的話，那復仇者聯盟要演什麼呢？」一人二蛇異口同聲的說道，臉上洋溢著興奮不已的笑。  
「看完了電影，給出的言論居然是這麼愚蠢的一句。休加君你太讓我失望了。」魔女斜眼，語帶諷刺的對休加說道。  
「咦？可是⋯」  
"那個傢伙真的看起來沒命啦！"  
「喔！要來了！」一見電影的片尾要結束了，魔女和蛇蛇們立刻坐好。  
片尾後面還有一小段，電影裡的那位幫助雷神的博士和一位帶眼罩的黑人在說話。黑人展示了一個藍色的方塊給那位博士，解釋要對其研究以便萃取無限的能源。就在黑鷹們都不明白這樣的內容有什麼好興奮的時，異想不到的事發生了。牆上的鏡子裏原本只有博士的身影，卻忽然出現了另一個人的身影。正是方才看似喪命的洛基，他邪邪的笑說方塊確實是值得一看的，結果博士居然重複了一遍他的話。在大家這才覺得事態嚴重了，電影就真的完結了。這樣更給氣氛蒙上一層陰影，不過魔女她們倒是更情緒激動了。  
「好！接著看復仇者聯盟！」  
「Yeah! 小勞伯道尼的鋼鐵人！  
「帥啊！紐約大戰！」  
她們情緒火熱的亂喊一堆，根本沒管黑鷹聽沒聽懂。  
「呃⋯所以那人沒死，為什麼？」  
「哼～因為他是洛基啊～!」  
魔女眼神飄向房間另一側玻璃，沖著那俏皮的眨眼ㄧ下。因為在那玻璃上出現了不應該出現的人。來者有著烏黑的及肩的長髮，尖尖的下巴，高挺的顴骨，翠綠的雙眸。  
「嘿⋯」  
惡作劇之神和神祖魔女笑望而視。  
"嘿呀～甜心，準備好看你被浩克摔打了嗎？"  
下一部電影，復仇者聯盟。而之後還有雷神索爾2黑暗世界！今晚要通宵達旦了。漫威萬歲！


	42. Chapter 42

Kapitel 23(3) 壞預兆

電影夜結束後的第二天晚上就是櫻花公主的生日舞會。因此今日皇宮裏是熱鬧非凡，要塞也是忙著戒備安全。所以作為軍隊最高的指揮者，阿亞納米元帥，與其下屬黑鷹部隊，今天都到處巡邏檢查，監督各處軍人的守備任務。不過其實人們見了他們黑鷹來巡視，個個都小心翼翼地、俐落迅速地幹活，所以黑鷹們也沒什麼特別要忙的。自然的，有手好閒的休加嘴巴就更閒的無聊，ㄧ路都在跟魔女聊天。  
「吶～小嘉嘉你拒絕了公主的邀請，真的沒關係嗎？」  
「邀請本來人家就有去或不去的選擇啊，公主又不是霸道的個性，是個被拒絕了也不會強迫人的軟妹子。」魔女的回答裡暗藏著諷刺意味。  
「小嘉你是不是不喜歡公主啊？」休加當然捕捉到了她那諷刺意味，進而不懷好意的問道。  
「哦～這話可是休加你說的喔！我可沒有這麼講。居然挖陷阱給我跳，我才沒這麼傻呢！」魔女洞悉了他的心思，自然不會上當，還給了他個警告眼神。  
「沒有啦！我才不會這樣呢（也不敢這樣）。可是你為什麼不願意見公主呢？」被那寒冷犀利的眼神ㄧ瞪，休加ㄧ瞬間感到刺骨，只好急忙澄清道。但卻又忍不住好奇的問理由。  
「她叫我去還不是讓我去看她化妝打扮，我幹嘛看女生上裝的過程，我等會對著鏡子就能看了。」魔女語氣不悅的眼珠轉了轉說道。  
「這樣啊⋯不過公主應該是很想跟你說說話的吧，女生不都很喜歡聚會聊天嗎？」休加試著繼續努力追究到底。  
「五個女生的純聊天喝茶的單身派對是史上最爆無聊的單身派對了，我竟然被邀請參加這樣的蠢東西，實在是讓我吐血。」魔女邊雙說邊臉陰沉的哀怨不已，雙眼透露出她的不爽和不屑。  
「呃⋯」聽了這回答，休加頭上三條線。  
「沒有酒、沒有美男，算什麼派對啊！怒摔！差評！太讓我失望了啦！就知道不要對那個心慈手軟的弱妹子有所期待了！」魔女ㄧ口氣全把不快罵出口，腳氣的直跺踩地板，不甘心的恨啊。  
「別氣，這樣腳會疼的。」阿亞納米溫和的牽起魔女的手，出言安撫道。拉著那柔滑的小手，在嫩白的耳珠邊低語，兇爆的老虎馬上變成溫馴的小貓咪。  
「嗯唔⋯阿亞！還是你對我最好，最愛你了～。要ㄧ直跟你在ㄧ起～。」魔女立馬高興的緊貼在阿亞納米胸膛裡蹭啊蹭的，臉頰粉嫩嫣紅的跟他撒嬌。  
「嗯⋯」阿亞納米單音回答，但他用身體來說話，手圈著魔女的肩膀一起走。  
此時是夜半凌晨時刻，要塞的巡邏任務已經快要結束了。大夜班上完了，黑鷹們就個別回房睡覺去了。魔女和阿亞納米保持著親蜜姿勢也ㄧ同回房休息。ㄧ進了房間，魔女就ㄧ個下撲跳到床上去滾啊滾的，然後就把臉埋在阿亞納米的枕頭裡不想動了。  
「你累了，就睡吧。」阿亞納米見了她那懶洋洋的樣子，就摸著她的黑髮絲想讓她安心的睡。  
「你也來睡。」魔女ㄧ隻勾人眼神的藍眼對他央求道。  
「⋯我換衣服。」對那魔媚的眼神屈服，阿亞納米艱難的轉過身去脫軍服。  
魔女見他解扣子的手不穩，先在心裏偷笑了一下，隨即生一計。她也解了自己的軍服，連裏頭的白衫也一併脫去，只剩性感的貼身衣物。待阿亞納米一躺下，她就像蛇一般的纏繞上去。柔軟的紅唇和靈活的小舌包裹著阿亞納米的耳垂不斷吸允舔舐，小手也給他的身體上下撫摸。  
「嗯⋯!」阿亞納米被這些煽情又感官的刺激弄得發出了愉悅的聲音。  
「嗯？今天這麼老實啊？那我就不客氣啦～」魔女見他沒異議，心中大喜。  
如此一來她手的動作更是大膽、豪不羞澀的探入阿亞納米的衣服下，在他結實的胸膛上揉揉。指甲輕輕地搔戳他胸前的兩個敏感點，親吻的嘴也落到了脖子和喉結。再來魔女整個人都趴在阿亞納米身上，用唇舌去膜拜他的玉體，一路到達了下半身那道最後防線。  
阿亞納米絲毫沒有反對意見因為他已經被慾望的火給燃燒了。  
"腦袋要融化了般⋯甚麼都沒法想⋯"  
「呵呵~阿亞醬你的臉好色氣滿滿哦~讓人更想把你吃抹乾淨⋯」魔女玉手故意在頂的高高的部位畫圈圈，調戲的笑說道。  
"為什麼她僅僅是觸碰，就讓我的身體這樣的舒服⋯" 就算是被譽為擁有世界睿智的死神，也不能理解這男女之間的情愛的美妙。  
"她的手如火焰般，每個她撫摸過的地方都帶來一股被火燒的感覺⋯"  
魔女這次終於無阻礙的握住了阿亞納米的男人的重要部位開始套弄起來，耳裡聽到阿亞納米倒吸一口氣和他努力壓抑的喘氣聲，讓她嘴上的笑容弧度更是不斷上揚。這次她可是張開了結界，防止有任何人的再來闖入打擾，就連黑鷹的靈魂連接也被她的屏障給擋住了。這個房間完全是被隔離起來的異空間，外力ㄧ切不可穿透。這ㄧ次ㄧ定可以成功奔上本壘的！  
因此魔女臉蛋桃紅的心中充滿喜悅的手巧指靈的波動死神的情慾。被她玉手搓揉的炙熱的如烈焰燒烤的器官，讓她能清楚感覺到生命和血液的流動。手中的親密接觸使得她心神蕩漾，因為已經十幾年沒有和男性發生關係了。  
"太久沒有和男人親熱了果然很難過啊⋯這一世裡除了XANXUS爸爸和史庫媽媽以外，都沒遇到個真男人！看來真是生錯次元世界了，早該選這個世界降生了。大明星的光環、黑手黨的權力、現代科技的方便、榮華富貴都可以不要。只求和心愛的你永浴愛河⋯"  
「用這裡來插入我體內，給我你的生命，你的種。讓我懷孕，我想要生你的小孩。」她沈醉於情慾，滿心歡喜期望能和死神擁有愛的結晶。  
"甚麼? 懷孕！？生小孩⋯小孩!！"可這話卻把原本迷醉的死神給驚醒了。  
「停下! 」他焦急的慌亂的喊道，聲音還有一絲恐懼。  
「哎呀~害羞了?」魔女還笑瞇瞇的繼續把玩著。  
「我說了住手! 」阿亞納米音量提高的大叫，大手一揮把魔女整個人給推開到另一邊的床位。 他自己則氣息粗重的坐起來，背過身去把褲子穿好。  
"怎麼這樣?他為什麼反應這麼大? 之前我對他求歡時沒有這樣過啊。"魔女對他這樣的反應，實在是一頭霧水。  
「讓我懷孕，我想要生你的小孩。」魔女腦中想起了自己剛才最後所說的話。  
"難道是因為這個?"  
「阿亞?你不想要小孩?你不想要跟我有孩子嗎?」魔女心中湧起一股巨大的悲傷和驚恐還有那隨之而來的被背叛了的痛。  
「不⋯不是這樣⋯小孩我不是不想要⋯我擔心的是你。」阿亞納米深呼吸幾口，壓下激動的情緒後，坦承說道。  
「擔心我？」魔女淚水在眼眶打轉的重複了一遍。  
「你尚年幼，身體不適合生育的苦。」阿亞納米語氣認真的說道。  
「⋯我的身體雖然是年輕，但卻比任何人類女性都還要健康強盛！生育的痛我經歷過的，我不畏懼。你無須顧慮我的身體健康。」魔女的回答裡透露著微怒。  
「你身體年幼是一事，若是在未成婚前便懷有身孕，這就是名譽敗壞的大事了。」  
「⋯我恨禮儀道德。」魔女仰天咬牙怒道。  
「不只是這樣⋯我不希望重蹈兄長⋯庫洛姆的覆轍。」阿亞納米沈重的轉過來，紫色的眼眸旋轉著陰鬱。  
「什麼意思？」  
「他的側室⋯泰德·克萊因的生母，原本就體弱多病，生下孩子後就久病纏身，直到拉古斯滅亡了，她也沒有醒來。我⋯不希望你只留下孩子，而你卻再也無法對我微笑。」阿亞納米身體移回床中，溫柔的伸手擁抱魔女。ㄧ提到孩子他就想起了之前為了確認泰德王子身份而查閱的拉古斯藏書紀錄裡所提到的側室臥床不起，幾乎和死人無異。死神的他曾多次收取因難產而死的婦女靈魂，甚至還有連嬰兒也ㄧ起帶走。因此他不願冒這個險，不願意讓心愛的她經歷這種賭命的危險。  
「好啦，是我不好，我不該提生孩子的，這對男人來說就等於天塌了⋯連性趣都沒了⋯又一次失敗的H⋯」魔女陷入無限自我厭惡和懊悔中，眼神空洞的悲嘆道。  
兩人抱持著不同的心情抱在一起，ㄧ會魔女才發現自己還是只著內衣褲的打扮窩在上身赤裸的阿亞納米懷裏，隨即就開始動歪腦筋了。  
「吶⋯只要不懷孕的話，不就沒問題了嗎？」她嘴上掛著壞笑說道。  
「⋯?」阿亞納米疑惑的以眼神表示道。  
「看是你帶套，還是我吃藥。」  
「⋯你到底在說什麼？」死神真的聽不明白。  
「在我的世界，這些方法就能不會懷孕，單純的享受男女之歡。」魔女只好解釋說道。  
「⋯⋯居然為了⋯而弄出這些方法來！」阿亞納米不可置信的驚嘆道。  
「吶⋯不然我們也可以用別種的方式，還是可以解放慾望的。還是插入別的部位⋯」以為他不能接受，魔女再提出其他可行方案。  
「⋯這也是你的世界為了享樂而想出來門路？」阿亞納米眯眼似不悅的問道。  
「嗯⋯是啊。」魔女被他的眼神盯的有些不自在。  
「你都已實行過了嗎？和別的男人們？」已經是變成在瞪人的目光了，阿亞納米是在質問了。  
「是有和幾個試過⋯」魔女羞紅臉的低下視線回道，不是因為放蕩而羞愧，而是因為想起了那一次次的感官極樂而心神盪漾。  
「哼⋯」阿亞納米對她的回話報以一聲冷哼。他答應過不會追究她過往，但當著他的面回憶起過去的和別的男人們的親密，就令當別論了。  
「啊！我⋯」被哼了一聲，魔女才從春色回憶裏回神，這才認識到自己犯錯了。  
「沒事⋯我已應許不會追究你的過往，就算我再怎麼憤怒也一樣。只怪我自己沒能早點和你相遇，也不懂得怎麼樣去表達愛，不能像你過去的男人們般使你快樂。」阿亞納米這番話卻出乎魔女的意料之外，他  
居然把錯攬在自己身上。  
「阿亞！阿亞！傻阿亞！」對他那番言論感到無限的感動，魔女撲向他抱緊著連聲呼喊道。  
"多麼讓人憐愛的死神啊！"  
「我失去了王子的身份，還毀滅了故國，無法給予你應得的公主般的生活。我是被天界和神驅逐的邪惡死神，不是光輝的神之子，也無從和英雄比較。什麼都沒有的我，你卻願意接受，對我來說就是這世上最為快樂的事了。」阿亞納米捧著魔女那小巧玲瓏的臉蛋，紫眸專注又深情的注視著那蔚藍海洋的雙眼。宛如要把她臉上的每寸肌膚和眼睫毛的數量全都刻畫在腦中的認真神情。  
「我從一開始就不是因為貪念權貴而選擇你的，我只是單純的被你所散發的孤高氣質所吸引的。我第一眼就覺得你一定很孤獨，所以我只想帶給你一點溫暖。從那時起，我就愛著你了。」魔女被他剖心掏肺的愛之言感動的也拿出了與其相應對的真愛來回應。  
「一開始讓你吃了很多苦頭，我很抱歉。沒有發現你對我的愛，錯失了早先能擁有的時光。我對你做了很多過份的事，還說了很多惡劣的話，甚至還對你動手⋯」阿亞納米把一直壓抑在心中的愧疚全都倒出。  
「別說了！別說了！吾愛我對你一直都只有愛的，我不曾怨過你的。」魔女聽著這些告解是越聽越難過，雙手環抱住阿亞納米的脖頸，在他臉上落下雨點般的吻。  
「謝謝你願意愛這樣的我。」阿亞納米握住她的手，拉到嘴邊親吻。  
「今天是怎麼了？你為什麼要這樣說話？」眼眶泛紅險些要落淚的魔女靠在他胸前，感動的一蹋糊塗的假怨道。  
「我說這些話不是想惹你哭的，但看來我還是弄巧成拙了。」  
「阿亞你真是太可愛了⋯」魔女微笑著在死神的胸膛上摩蹭摩蹭。  
這下在這般甜言蜜語後薰染的雙方都情意綿綿，ㄧ時間乾柴烈火，天雷勾地火。兩具肉體互相糾纏在一起的回倒在床上，四條腿、四隻手、唇舌纏綿悱惻。烏黑的秀髮散落在白色的床單上，其主魔女藍眼矇矓迷離、白白的臉蛋薰的紅潤、小嘴吐氣混亂的被阿亞納米寬厚的男性身驅困著。這次換阿亞納米採主動，他的唇帶著火熱的溫度在魔女如天鵝般白又細的脖頸上不斷吸允。把那嫩草般的少女肌膚用牙齒含咬，然後再用舌頭舔舐，讓魔女的脖子全被點點紅草莓佈滿。  
「嗯⋯阿亞⋯」魔女享受的輕聲呢喃道。  
結果這一叫卻是讓差點上鉤的死神神智清醒了過來。他強迫自己硬是拉開和那光滑細膩的嫩肉間的距離。阿亞納米喘著粗氣，不捨的吻了魔女心臟的位置。唇一印上，他的頭就被魔女抱住硬壓往自己的胸部。  
「不行⋯嘉德露絲。」  
「嗯？」  
阿亞納米挺直腰背，眼睛移上和魔女對視。他的無動作終於得到了魔女的注意，讓她從情慾中恢復神智。  
「嘉德露絲，你聽我說。」阿亞納米用認真的態度試圖和魔女對話。  
「什麼事？」魔女乖乖不動地聽他說話。  
「我明白你想和我結合，因為你比我更知曉愛所能給予的愉悅。但我還是希望能在得到了正式認證後再和你結合，不然我會覺得更虧欠你的。如果我現在尊循了慾望的話，在短暫的愉悅過後我就會後悔的。嘉德露絲，請你不要讓我感到悔恨。」阿亞納米幾乎是用央求的語氣在跟魔女說話。他的理性還是戰勝了慾望，做出了決定。  
「唔唔⋯阿亞⋯」魔女故意裝傻敷衍，弓起曼妙的柳腰去蹭阿亞納米的胸口，修長誘人的美腿也上抬，夾著阿亞納米的腰背扣住。顯然是不願意，而且想極力扭轉他的意願。  
魔女意圖力挽阿亞納米的決心，當然阿亞納米是知道的。意識到好語是行不通的，阿亞納米只好來硬的了。  
「嘉德露絲，你是愛我的吧？」  
「嗯嗯⋯愛的呀～吾愛⋯」魔女如蛇般扭動著身軀死巴在阿亞納米身上，邊回答邊努力用吻淹沒阿亞納米。  
「那我說的話，你會聽的吧？」阿亞納米忍住不回應她的吻，繼續耐心的問道。  
「汝所言便是對吾的聖旨⋯吾的死神啊⋯」魔女沒察覺到死神真正的想法，自己乖乖傻傻地落入了陷阱裡。在阿亞納米移動嘴巴到她耳邊細語時，她靈巧的舌大肆的把他的胸骨當冰棒般的舔。全然不知阿亞納米在聽到她的回答時，露出了笑容。  
「那請你答應我⋯」阿亞納米壓低音線，低沈濃厚又充滿了磁性的男人之音，如惡魔的話語般誘人。  
「吾答應⋯」魔女說出了之後會讓自己追悔莫及的話。  
「好，那我必須去辦公了，你可以再睡會。」阿亞納米動作迅速的如ㄧ陣旋風席捲，套好了白襯衫、軍服也穿了，話ㄧ說完就出了房間，留下了呆愣在那裏的魔女。  
魔女眼睛瞪大的整個人像被冰凍了般傻在那，怎麼也想不到阿亞納米居然硬是掙脫了她的懷抱，丟下她跑了。她眼神空洞的歪頭躺下，精神恍惚的就那麼呆掉了。  
「吾費盡心力完成了這容貌外表，靠著這張臉皮成了大明星、全球排名第一的美人、就是歷史上曾為過的后妃們都不能與之相比的，可是卻怎麼樣都無法誘引他。好ㄧ個清心寡慾的死神！好啊，汝居然用這種手段對吾，等著看吾怎麼回敬汝⋯」魔女先是感嘆的喃喃說道，但說到後來氣就上來了，而開始想使壞了。  
「哼～新婚之夜的時候我讓你爽個夠！ 給你嚐嚐激烈的肌膚接觸、四十八式都ㄧㄧ來上一輪！讓你好好體驗一下極致的床第之事，讓你欲死欲仙、癲狂發瘋、爽樂的都淚流滿面。我就讓你知道我修練過的房中功夫，三天三夜的不眠也不休的翻雲覆雨。最後一定要你啜泣的說：「對不起，親愛的嘉德露絲，我錯了。」哼哼⋯⋯」魔女邊說邊捶打阿亞納米的枕頭，完全的把枕頭當他一樣的洩憤。  
一個人罵啊唸了一會，魔女時間久了也就沒趣了。悶悶不樂的窩在被子裏，翻翻滾滾了幾下就還真的睡了。飄飄然然之間的朦朧夢境裏，魔女身輕如燕的在雲霧中穿梭。正當她心情稍微緩和了一點時，卻忽然看到阿亞納米站在她前面。  
「我才好了一會，你又來！真是的，陰魂不散的死神！」魔女沒好氣的埋怨道。  
就在她說完後，眼角餘光捕捉到了動作，轉頭一看是一把巨大的鐮刀，朝向阿亞納米飛去。魔女出聲喊他要他小心，可是阿亞納米卻充耳不聞的不閃也不躲。魔女伸手發動力量要阻擋，結果都沒有作用。她想瞬間移動，但她的腳步卻異常的緩慢，怎麼樣都快不了。她眼睜睜地注視著阿亞納米被鐮刀貫穿身體，從背後深深刺入再從胸前凸出。魔女放聲淒厲的尖叫連連，胸口也彷彿被刺穿了般，痛不欲生。在她終於奔到了阿亞納米那時，卻只能接住已經奄奄一息的死神。鐮刀消失掉了，但阿亞納米的傷勢沒有消失，反而是使他大量的出血。魔女抱著軟倒的他，想為他治療，可是她ㄧ切的能力全都無法使用。她只能無助的看著阿亞納米紫水晶的眼睛慢慢暗淡，血從嘴角不停的流出。胸被穿透，已經救不了他了。  
「親愛的！阿亞！不要啊！」魔女痛哭流涕的抱著冰冷的死神哭喊著。  
悲傷過度和驚嚇過度加上絕望ㄧ下子可把魔女從夢中驚醒了。這下可把魔女驚嚇的滿臉淚水，連枕頭都濕透了。  
「看來吾的詛咒果然是會奪去他的性命⋯那就是他的未來⋯若是要改變的話，那就只有吾死去ㄧ途了。但吾不畏懼死亡，讓吾的死成為未來，讓吾代替他而死。就像吾最初的那個夢ㄧ樣，為了保護他而死。」  
魔女抹去淚水，決心捍衛心愛的死神的生命，將自己的生死置於度外了。 另一邊，在黑鷹辦公室裏，也遇上了個不平靜的時候。剛睡醒的泰德手中抱著阿亞納米的外套衝入要歸還。

「非⋯非常抱歉！！我⋯我昨晚睡在休息室裡⋯然⋯然後，那個⋯莫非⋯這是參謀的外套⋯」泰德緊張的滿頭汗，結巴的問道。

「在我的歷任輔佐官中，會在門口呼呼大睡，還得由我抱到休息室裡的人，你是第一個。」阿亞納米冷漠的諷刺濃濃的說道。他在對魔女耍詐後就奔到辦公室裏冷靜頭腦和身體，好容易壓下了慾望，想說魔女該睡了就想回房，誰知門一開就發現這小鬼倒地大睡著。他不得已的把他帶到休息室去，然後因為先前的孩子的話題作祟，他嘗試對姪子給點照顧。他給了泰德他的外套當棉被蓋著睡，看著那放鬆無戒心的睡顏，真是個孩子。

"真是和庫洛姆一樣。若是我的孩子的話，也會和我一樣嗎？又或者是像嘉德露絲？"阿亞納米望著泰德，在心中幻想著未來自己孩子的模樣。他和嘉德露絲的孩子一定是最美麗的⋯

「嗚啊啊啊！！真的非常抱歉！！我立刻去寫悔過書⋯」泰德哇哇大叫的聲音打斷了阿亞納米的未來預想。

「吵死了。你是因為接受檢查才會那麼疲勞，在任務開始之前，回你的房間待命。」阿亞納米口氣很衝的、心情不爽的趕緊截斷泰德的話。還是讓他快點出去，這麼話多嘴雜的個性真是和庫洛姆ㄧ個樣。他的孩子一定會是個乖巧懂事的孩子⋯啊，不過若是遺傳到嘉德露絲的個性的話就⋯嗯⋯ 「你要在那裡呆站到什麼時候？退下吧。」阿亞納米從自己的小世界回過神來，眼神ㄧ瞄發現泰德還在，語氣冷酷的下了逐客令。

「遵⋯遵命!」被上司發話的泰德心驚的立刻回答。

「今天有公主的生日宴會，明天則是加冕儀式。現在是左右帝國未來的時期，千萬不要鬆懈了。」阿亞納米見他如此不穩重的樣子實在不滿意，只好多多叮嚀他。但話說出後，那小子表現出的強振作精神的樣子，看起來好笑又滑稽。忽然，ㄧ個壞念頭浮出。

「⋯不過，你也要懂得愛惜自己。可以取代護衛的人要多少有多少，然而卻沒有人可以取代身為我優秀部下的你。」阿亞納米ㄧ改冷淡態度，對泰德釋出了關懷有加的疼惜。他放下了筆，雙手交握抵在下巴，眼睛認真地看著泰德。把他對嘉德露絲的柔和關愛的注視分出一點來給泰德，如冬日中的暖風，頓時俘虜了缺乏愛的泰德。

「⋯⋯!是！」泰德眼眶泛淚，聲音哽咽地回答道。他快速遠去的腳步聲完全暴露了他雀躍不已的心情。邊跑邊哭了吧，果然是小孩子。 惡作劇得逞的死神嘴上揚起了輕蔑的笑意，這樣還真的很有趣呢。讓他想起小時候回應了庫洛姆的手足情誼時，他那一臉高興的蠢樣。父子倆都是傻子，也將都死於他之手。

「嘿～你對他和對我不一樣，挺溫柔的嘛。」在一邊看了場好戲的休加這時靠著中間聯通的門框，帶著羨慕又嫉妒的語氣酸道。他今天難得沒睡多久就忽然醒了，原想著早埋伏在辦公室給阿亞糖一個驚喜，結果阿亞糖居然早就已經在辦公了。明明最近阿亞糖都跟嘉德露絲一起睡到很晚才起床，怎麼今天這麼早就坐鎮辦公室了？無奈他只好硬著頭皮乖乖辦公了，只能怪自己不走運。唯一有安慰的是看到了這齣戲碼。

「哼⋯那當然。」心情舒暢的死神冷笑說道。隨著他的心情起伏，閻徒從他身後的影子串出擴張形成了一股黑暗化作巨大的骨翼。

「因為那是我的身體啊。」彷彿邪惡在滴答落下般的毛骨悚然，在神最高之作的死神費亞羅廉聽來，一切都是理所當然的。 "打開潘朵拉之盒還差一個鎖，再過一小會我的願望就要實現了。夏娃⋯這次再見，已是千年以後了，但我已經不再是孤獨的，我得到了愛。我希望能向你道謝，也想讓你認識嘉德露絲。所以再等一下⋯"

阿亞納米在心中許下承諾，期盼著能再與記憶中的女孩相遇。曾經初萌芽的戀情現已化作友情，他對夏娃抱有著無限感恩的心，因為她所教導的愛，他才能在人界得到了愛。在雪風死後他本已放棄了能被愛的可能，但他卻得到了嘉德露絲的愛。夏娃，雪風，還有他母后一點一滴給予他溫柔的愛累積在他身上，往後還要再加上嘉德露絲。 阿亞納米憶起遙遠的舊人們，心中充滿了溫暖與愛的情懷，沖散了闇徒和黑暗。就在他沈浸於美好的回憶時，忽然胸口一陣刺扎的疼痛感。痛的他手按住胸，眉頭一皺。

「阿亞糖你怎麼了？」休加關心的問道。 "這是⋯"阿亞納米疑惑的忍痛思索著。

「我沒事⋯」他強忍著疼痛回答休加。但馬上又被一陣錐心刺痛給折磨的咬牙吞下痛呼。 "難道是嘉德露絲出事了？"

「阿亞糖你到底怎麼了？」休加趕忙要過來攙扶阿亞納米，口中急急追問。

「沒事⋯我要去⋯嘉德露絲⋯去找⋯」阿亞納米拒絕休加的幫助，反而還ㄧ心只掛念著魔女是否遇上了事。

「阿亞糖！」 正當休加忍不住了而要呼叫醫生時，阿亞納米的疼痛卻又忽然消失了。但這樣並沒有讓阿亞納米感到安心，相反他更擔憂了。他以迅雷般的速度拋下休加，直奔他的房間而去。 「嘉德露絲！」他慌張的大力推門直衝進去。 可是魔女卻完全沒有一絲異狀，反而還一副平靜的樣子在用手指梳理秀髮。不過她在聽到阿亞納米的聲音時有驚跳了一下，但她沒有抬頭和他對眼。 「嘉德露絲！你沒有發生什麼事吧？」阿亞納米拉近距離的半跪在地，仔細的檢查加詢問。

「我沒事⋯只是做了惡夢而已。」魔女繼續低著頭不看他的回說道。

「你把臉抬起來。」阿亞納米手掌托起魔女的下巴，輕柔的把她的正臉抬起。結果發現她雙眼紅腫、鼻子也紅的，明顯是大哭過了的。

「怎麼哭了？是因為我剛才丟下你嗎？」阿亞納米關切的追問道。

「嗚⋯」魔女如可憐的小狗般望著阿亞納米，還發出令人揪心的聲音。

「是我的錯嗎？我惹你哭的嗎？是我不好，對不起，嘉德露絲你別難過了。」阿亞納米以為是自己剛才耍的手段讓魔女難過的哭了，進而連忙向她賠不是。

「嗚哇！阿亞！」魔女再也忍不住了，哇ㄧ聲的撲向阿亞納米的胸膛，淚水直流。

「我不好，我不該那樣對你，我太惡劣了。別哭啊，嘉德露絲。」阿亞納米被魔女這一哭，急的不斷怪罪自己，只希望她能收住眼淚。 只是阿亞納米哪裡知道魔女是因為夢見了他的死而難過掉淚的，他還這般的把罪過往自己身上背，又如此的飛奔前來細心呵護她，讓她剛止的眼淚又落了下來。一想到這溫暖又厚實的胸膛會被貫穿、鮮血淋漓的死亡，真是傷心欲絕啊！要是說出實話來是壞規矩的，預知夢的內容不能無償相告，注定要逝去的生命是不能硬扭轉的，否則會造成更大的悲劇。唯一的方法就是用另一人的死亡來交換。這必須生死離別的將來，兩人不能永遠在一起的詛咒，一想到就讓她心碎。

「別哭，別哭，不要難過了。都是我不好⋯」缺乏安慰女孩子經驗的死神只是不斷重複一樣的話。 "哭是沒有用的⋯既然來日不多，那就要把握當下。我們就算到最後一刻也要活的快樂。"

魔女看開了，意識到自己這樣是蠢的，不應該把時間花在流眼淚上，反而要盡力去活在愛情裡。她拋棄悲傷、抹去眼淚，決心要把所有的時間都投注在愛阿亞納米上。她從死神的胸懷中抬起頭來，硬是收住淚水，然後尋求阿亞納米的嘴唇。 死神ㄧ時被這突然的吻弄得有些反應不能，但溫柔重疊的唇吻間，流洩出灼熱的氣息，還有那讓他醉心的獨特香甜味，很快的就讓他也回應起來。不過魔女的動作卻如同羽毛輕撫般的只是在他的唇上輕點而已，這對已經食髓知味的死神來說實在不夠。忍了一會不見魔女有進一步的行動，他就索性直接撬開牙齒跟她索取香吻，越發覺醒的男性本能使他強勢地侵略魔女的小口，舌席捲各處。兩人緊貼著互相鹹濕地纏綿了好久才依依不捨的分開，還拉出了一條透亮的銀絲。雙方四目相對，炎熱粗重的喘息聲和狂跳的心跳讓兩人一時間無話可說。

「抱歉讓你擔心了，我只是做了個惡夢而已。不是你的錯，你別道歉。倒是我老是在你面前哭啼落淚的，你一定嫌我很煩吧？」魔女先開口說道，自己還有些不好意思的紅了臉。

「不會的，我從未覺得你有半點煩心之處。見你掉淚，我也會感到心臟一陣刺痛，我希望你能永遠微笑。你的笑如你的愛，妳所給予我的，那光彩奪目的愛。」阿亞納米邊說邊幫她整理那及腎的長髮，輕聲柔和的表達他的愛意。 聽著他這麼一說，魔女興喜歡樂的臉蛋兒更是通紅如晚霞。注視他的眼睛如藍寶石般的閃亮，根根分明的睫毛也ㄧ眨一眨的勾魂攝魄的誘引他。櫻桃般紅潤飽滿的小嘴又再向他邀請著。接收到她暗示的死神揚起邪邪的笑容，他身體向前傾、雙臂環抱住魔女不讓她退後，然後用那迷人的磁性聲附耳對她調戲道：

「不過你哭時卻也有一番特殊的美，柔弱無力的樣子，像小羔羊般⋯」

「那你要當大野狼吃掉我這隻小羊嗎？」魔女也不避諱的，話語之間更是煽動他。

「如你所願⋯」死神裂嘴露牙笑如惡狼，ㄧ個前傾推倒就把純白小羊的魔女給重壓在身下。伴隨著魔女的咯咯嬌笑聲和偶爾的稍高頻的尖叫，她雪白的身驅在床上翻滾轉動。但其實根本沒有要逃避的意思，反而是讓每一處身體都能被大野狼享用。阿亞納米的唇齒在那香滑白嫩的皮膚上劃地佔領，遍地在那上頭開出一點一點的紅花。圓潤的肩膀、纖細的頸部、立體的鎖骨、平滑的小肚，一切都被大野狼細細品味了一番。阿亞納米一路來到了修長的美腿，輕盈的握住她的小足，口輕含柔嫩的腿肉。

「啊呵呵～好癢喔！阿亞不要啦！」魔女受不了了，笑的討饒，求阿亞納米放過她。

「呵⋯小羊怕癢啊？」死神壞心眼兒的還舔了一下她的小腿內側。

「啊嗯～討厭啦！」

「不對吧⋯你是喜歡的吧？被我這樣對待，你很高興的吧？從剛才就一直扭動腰，還發出可愛的聲音⋯就這麼喜歡我舔你嗎？」入戲太深變成色狼的死神還是不放手，反而慾念薰心的說出了淫語來逗弄。 "好哇，你真的學壞了，剛才拋下我繞跑的居然現在給我來這套⋯是耍我啊！當我真的不會吃掉你嗎？" 魔女腦中氣的直罵，但身體卻如小貓般癱軟，只能任人擺佈。 阿亞納米會這麼像是變了人格般是因爲這次是他在上、魔女在下。這樣的體位讓他男性尊嚴膨脹，他握有權力與控制，讓他感到強大。之前魔女在上時挑逗他，帶給他火熱的感覺，現在換他把她弄得這麼無力。這種大權在握的方式讓他欲罷不能，他也終於知道為什麼魔女這麼愛壓他了，因為這實在很爽。看她滿臉桃紅、眼含春意、小口急吐氣、玉體橫陳的在他身下，使他慾望更盛。

「嗯？怎麼不回答？不喜歡嗎？那我停手⋯」他當然不是真的要停止，而是耍了招欲擒故縱。他放下魔女的美腿，轉過頭去向後退開。

「你這個大壞壞！」又氣又急的魔女顧不了自己是中計了，急的一個飛撲過去抱住阿亞納米送上香吻。兩人以坐之姿上半身緊緊貼在一起，氣味、觸感、呼吸，都一一刻入了彼此的靈魂。甜蜜的吻傳遞著無窮無盡的愛，閉眼享受著和對方的舌翻攪吸吮。良久，雙方激情退去才分開糾纏的身體，相互輕笑而望。

「我⋯該去為舞會準備了。你也有要忙的事情，不能再這樣愛來愛去的。」魔女輕柔地提醒道，還一邊幫阿亞納米整理凌亂不堪的軍服。

「待會我再來接你。」阿亞納米默認了確實不能再混了，他必須和黑鷹們做好部署位置的安排，所以和魔女約定等會再見面。

「哎呀！用不著再跑回來接我啦，距離不近你還這樣奔波勞碌。你把你的禮服帶著等會忙完了就直接換了去會場。我光弄頭髮、化妝就要很久了，你別等我了先去吧。」魔女邊說邊擺手表示不用麻煩。

「那怎麼可以，你是我的舞伴，怎麼能不一同入場？」阿亞納米ㄧ聽當然不願，哪有一對要分開變單人入場的，弄得好像是在避嫌。

「傻瓜！跳舞玩樂是表相，真正重要的事是七鬼神，這你難道忘了？萬一你拖延了，他們卻先行動搶走了泰德怎麼辦？」魔女這才提醒道他們真正的目的在於捉住鬼神，不是純放縱狂歡的。 「話是這麼說沒錯，但你一個人去真的沒問題嗎？」因她言之有理，阿亞納米只好同意了，但還是不放心地問道。

「我是需要擔心的女孩嗎？你還真的是把我當普通人看待了。」魔女的語氣明顯飄著被小看了的不悅。

「⋯好吧，但你還是要注意，若是遇上了鬼神，也不可衝動，一定要先跟我聯絡。」見她不高興了，阿亞納米只好答應了，不過當然沒有忘了要叮嚀她要小心行事。他很怕她會忍不住而直接就和鬼神們打起來，而最讓他擔心的便是她若是被狡詐的鬼神們傷了的話⋯

「嗯，我會小心的。為了你，我一定會保護自己，因為我是屬於你的。所以你也要小心，不要讓自己受傷了，因為你是屬於我的。」魔女主動伸手環抱著他依偎在他結實的胸膛上對他保證道。 「我向你保證，我會注意的。」阿亞納米用下巴摩蹭著魔女的柔順秀髮，發下誓言道。

「待會可要看你認不認的出我，我會打扮的美美哦～」魔女忽然思想ㄧ轉，帶著俏皮可愛的意味笑說道。

「你這是在向我挑戰嗎？」死神揚起樂了的笑容，好笑的問道。

「我正是此意。」魔女大膽正面的承認她就是在向他發起挑戰。

「那就得看你能不能先找到我。」死神當然不甘示弱的回道。

「就這麼說定了喔～」

「哼⋯」 隨著得意的單音笑聲，死神出了房間。留下的魔女眼睛直盯著他離開的方向，直到他的腳步聲遠的連異能的她都聽不到了才回神。她面無表情的下了床進到浴室裏，脫下最後的衣物，準備沐浴。浴缸內的溫水漸漸滿起，鏡子也被霧氣遮蔽。魔女將整個人埋入水中，再度浮起時，她拖著濕重的長髮站到鏡子前。她抹去白霧，讓自己的臉映照在鏡子裏。這時她揚起了燦爛的微笑。 「這將會是吾在此世最後的一夜，然吾不悲傷。因為吾有愛。為了吾愛，今夜吾將展現最高的美。」


	43. Chapter 43

Kapitel 23(4） 舞會到來

夜晚來臨了，慶祝櫻花公主生日和繼位的前夜祭終於開始了。巴魯斯布魯克帝國皇宮裏今夜燈火通明，人聲鼎沸，全世界的焦點都集中在這。舞會會場湧現人潮，入口處排隊等候進入的人更是長。所有出席的人全都是一席高檔華貴的裝扮，然而華服下的心思絕大多數都是漆黑醜陋的。男女都是想藉由這個機會來找對象的，年輕人也就罷了，但有年紀的也抱著不純的思想觀念就不免讓人覺得噁心了。不過在悠揚的音樂聲，香醇的美酒，還有舞動的裙擺，這一切都能將污黑掩蓋住，只有華麗能被看見。今夜暫時用紙醉金迷來壓抑蠢動的黑暗。  
被選為皇帝候選人之一的泰德早已入場融入舞會中，他完全以為自己只是當公主的保鏢而已，絲毫不知他是個餌。而釣魚的高手也已經來到現場了。  
「哇⋯多麼英俊瀟灑的男士⋯」  
「是哪裡的貴族呢？」  
两位姑娘故意不下到會場，而是留在階梯中段等待第一時間看到有沒有英俊的男性。這下果然沒有讓她們白等，因為來者是位真正的白馬王子。  
阿亞納米依約自行前來舞會，身邊是休加陪伴。他身穿雪白高級禮服，剪裁合身的顯瘦晚宴西服把他的貴族氣質襯托的淋淋盡致。領口別著層層花邊的絲巾，中間有顆方型的藍寶石釘釦固定著。肩上還披了一件滾金邊和花紋的大衣斗篷，兩條金繩橫跨中央讓它不會滑落。但華服不是重點，真正讓小姐們驚呼連連的是他那面具也藏不住的俊美容貌。璀璨奪目的紫水晶眼眸被白色假面更是凸顯出高貴的紫色之美。挺拔立體的高鼻、冷酷又微帶性感的薄唇、交織著藍海和銀花如波浪般的捲髮，上天最完美的傑作行走於人間。姑娘們哪裡抵擋的住？  
「小黑、柯納茲和葛城都在各自的工作崗位戒備中。目前還沒有發現七鬼神入侵的跡象。」休加微微移開假面露出就連這種場合也不離的墨鏡，小聲的向阿亞納米ㄧ報告。他同樣是穿白色的禮服，不過沒有阿亞納米的那麼華麗。西服沒有外頭長外套，領巾上也沒有寶石釦飾。雖然沒有華麗的點綴，但依然顯見的出他的英俊帥氣。  
「⋯不。如我所料。就在附近。」對於休加的稟告，阿亞納米同樣微聲的回道。他放眼俯瞰整個舞會會場，如雄鷹準備狩獵般的緊迫盯著。  
心思不在舞會上的兩位男子根本不理會那些在一旁等他們邀舞等的急跳腳的小姐們，只是如雕像般佇立在樓梯高臺上。  
「話說小嘉嘉自己一個人進來不會有問題吧？」休加玩笑式的語氣中透露出擔憂的意味問道。  
「⋯⋯。」阿亞納米不答，但從他手握緊樓梯扶手就不難看出他的擔心。她一個人真的不要緊嗎？不會遇上危險吧？怎麼到現在都還沒有看到她？  
這時樓梯上方門口處傳來吵雜的人聲因而打斷了阿亞納米的思緒。所有人都把視線集中在上方，人頭攢動好奇的爭搶要看。但奇怪的是原本佔據樓梯的賓客們卻都紛紛退至兩邊讓出了中間一條路來，人潮從最上邊一路被分開。終於當擋住視線前面的人群都散開了，阿亞納米他們才目睹到造就這場騷動的主使者。  
神話裏愛與美的女神自海洋中誕生，立於波浪花上來到陸地，人類從此知曉了愛與美的極致。而此時此刻，全知全能、擁有世界睿智的死神，也頭ㄧ次見識到了何為的美麗的標準。黑羽毛拼貼在一起又繡有銀絲的面具，體現出優雅又艷麗的氣質，面具下那比天空都要藍的一雙眼睛由上往下俯瞰雲雲眾生。黑色眼線勾畫出眼角上揚的線條，濃密的睫毛配上灰黑和銀亮的眼影，一個眼神就是妖媚艷麗電的男人們骨頭都酥了。山根隆挺的鼻子下鮮紅如曼陀羅花般的唇，讓人看的口乾舌燥、恨不得撲上去ㄧ親芳澤。ㄧ頭烏黑長髮扎成辮子再盤成包頭，捆住定型  
的鑽石髮飾在柔絲秀髮中發出燦爛光輝。黑若夜的柔軟紗絲包裹著雪花般白皙滑嫩肌膚，更凸顯出肌膚的光滑細緻。禮服全是用薄紗蕾絲做的，不過胸部到屁股的地方才稍微多了點幾層紡織在一起才好不容易能防止走光。可是細緻優雅的脖子、立體凸出的鎖骨、大半的圓潤豐滿胸部全都曝露在眾人面前。薄紗鑲嵌著閃耀的點點光芒，如同繁星在夜空中ㄧ般，正是因為布料上頭灑滿了真正的銀粉。當然還繡有顆顆水晶和珍珠，就像把銀河星系從天上搬下來放到了這件禮服上。紗衣是貼合的不能再貼合的，完整呈現前凸後翹的曼妙身材。而禮服來到下身的位置就鬆散開，變得讓人能行動自如。裙擺的紗明顯的較身上的薄，外加一長條大開岔，使得ㄧ條雪白嫩肉的玉腿能露出。小腳上穿的鞋子ㄧ樣華美，手工製高跟鞋跟又細又高，但她穿著走起來卻ㄧ派飄逸輕柔。黑絨布上縫了耀眼的水晶，就是灰姑娘的玻璃鞋也沒有她這雙鞋子美麗。  
這位如夜晚女神下凡般的來者光是在衣著上完勝所有女賓客們似乎還沒有要收手的打算，任誰都看得出她所配戴的珠寶是價值不菲的真品。華麗繁瑣的花樣設計而璀璨奪目的鑽石項鍊、如蔚藍海洋般水藍閃耀的藍寶石耳環。但最讓人閃的要瞎眼的是那左手無名指上的訂婚戒指，如櫻桃般大的鑽石在細白修長的手指上昭告天下，這位小姐已是名花有主了。但所有人還是全ㄧ副癡癡的樣子緊盯著她的ㄧ舉一動，她緩緩的下樓梯的姿態散發著誘人魅力，黑禮服下豐潤白嫩的腿在撩動的裙擺下抬起又落下，翹臀隨著步伐ㄧ扭ㄧ搖的更讓人覺得妖艷。她就這樣如奧斯卡女明星走紅地毯的姿態穿越過人群，來到了被她有幸眷顧的幸運死神前。  
「吾愛⋯」女神嬌媚的呼喚著愛人，撲倒在她的王子懷抱中。她的ㄧ雙玉手繞上被驚呆了的阿亞納米脖頸，把整個胸部都擠壓到要跳出禮服了的火辣風景獻給他欣賞。然後湊進她擦了鮮豔紅色的口紅的唇，直接當眾給了阿亞納米ㄧ個火熱又香艷的吻。靈活小舌熟門熟路的竄入死神的嘴裏，絲毫不在意別人眼光的熱情擁吻著。吻到阿亞納米也被勾起了情慾，同樣不顧周圍有人的抱以熱烈回應。ㄧ黑ㄧ白的男女如陰陽太極般完美契合般配，他們吻的難分難捨，像是分別了許久的情侶一樣。  
過了宛如一世紀那麼久後，他們倆才分開糾纏不休的唇舌，不過身體還是相連貼合著。兩人眼神朦朧似乎意猶未盡，魔女兩條雪臂還緊緊抱住阿亞納米的脖子不願鬆手，甚至還不斷挺起那白美的酥胸在他胸前大力摩蹭。旁人看來只覺得這位女子豔美非常，但如此暴露的服裝實在不像是位家世優良的小姐，更不可能是櫻花公主。可是雖然知道，心神卻依然被黑魔女奪走了；比起冰清玉潔羞羞答答的少女們來說，這種散發誘惑妖嬌魔氣的女人更讓人神魂顛倒。但再怎麼渴求女神垂憐，她的眼睛只凝視著她的王子。她嬌媚的衝阿亞納米笑了笑，纖纖玉手轉而去勾人家、ㄧ副小鳥依人的嬌滴滴樣挽著阿亞納米的手臂下樓梯去了。不過當她經過那兩個對她的男人懷有愛慕情愫的小姐們，可是立馬變臉狠狠瞪了那企圖高攀的兩人，這才滿意的離去。後方的休加見此景笑的上下兩排牙都露出來了，對著魔女婀娜多姿的背影吹了聲口哨。  
白衣紳士、黑紗淑女在注目焦點下踏入了舞池，隨著悠揚的樂聲旋轉起舞。魔女ㄧ手搭在阿亞納米肩上、ㄧ手和他緊緊相扣；阿亞納米則是一手握著她的柳腰、一手包裹魔女的小手。因應華爾茲舞，兩人下身黏在一起，而魔女的美胸也沒有全然離開阿亞納米的胸膛，反而是隨著舞步微微摩擦著。  
「親愛的主人，我的裝扮可得您的滿意？」魔女媚眼惺忪的望向死神，如同一位乖巧的女僕在詢問主人般。  
「你很美⋯」阿亞納米折服於魔女所展現的最高之美，真誠地獻上讚美。  
「嗯⋯那先前打賭就是我贏了哦！是我先找到你的。」魔女話鋒一轉，馬上就談起了自己挑戰勝利。  
「我第一眼就認出是你了，該是我贏的。」死神當然不甘示弱的爭辯道，他剛才可是在魔女在樓梯上方時一眼就認得她了。  
「但是你沒有出聲、也沒有動作表示你認得我啊。是我向著你走去、我先親吻你的，所以當然是我贏了啊！」魔女舉例指出，證明自己確實是勝利者。  
「哼⋯你就是這張小嘴能言善辯。」阿亞納米好勝心雖強，但面對嘴巴厲害的魔女也只能應了她。不過話上還是故意諷刺的說道，雖然他的眼神透露著溫情，絲毫沒有生氣的意味。  
「可你偏偏最愛我的這張小嘴呢，每次吻的時候都親那麼久～」魔女故意湊上那香甜小口在阿亞納米唇邊挑逗他。  
阿亞納米鼻中能聞到魔女身上的芳香，那剛才才纏綿過的小嘴又靠的這麼近，紫眸泛起ㄧ抹慾望的紅，但隨後就不好意思的轉開了頭。魔女當然不可能這樣就放過他，原本放肩上的手移至他的耳朵，細緻小巧的手指頭去搓揉著耳珠，再來把上半身壓到阿亞納米和他前胸貼前胸。感覺到魔女整個人都貼合著他，阿亞納米動搖了的吞了口水ㄧ下，趕緊拉開上身的距離。結果這一動卻快狠的讓他的身體去摩擦到魔女的胸上的敏感點，惹得人家嬌聲吟叫了出來。這麼一聲嗯啊的媚啼雖然被音樂蓋住而沒傳入別人耳裏，可是最為接近的阿亞納米當然沒漏掉。聽得他的心臟一個狂跳，血液瞬間加速，血流往下衝向了下腹部。  
「唔～有人很高興看到我呢！」下身被頂到的魔女同樣慾望高漲的調侃道。  
「正經點！」死神羞紅了耳朵，忍不住氣的責備道。他舞步搶快移動，差點撞到別的舞者們，這下更是惹來魔女呵呵笑。  
「跳舞跳到要撞人，這麼不正經的是誰啊？」  
「你再這麼胡鬧，我就要你回去！」  
「啊呵呵～王子好兇哦！」讓人聞風喪膽的帝國參謀長的狠話早就對魔女來說是完全是耳邊風了。  
阿亞納米也學聰明了，知道這時候再怎麼威脅放話都沒有用了，最好就是安靜不語。但他不語卻給了魔女更多作怪的機會，她側過面輕柔的在阿亞納米的臉上親啊親的，因為她還沒有放棄要享樂尋歡。  
「不要這麼嚴肅嘛～我是在幫你的說，因為這樣ㄧ來根本不會有人能認出你的身分了啊！誰能知道黑鷹的阿亞納米參謀長大人會跟一位不正經的風騷女人親吻呢？」魔女頭腦動的快的立刻想出了一套完美的辯解詞，看似條條有理，實際上是陷阱。  
「⋯確實沒錯。你居然為了我如此設想周到⋯」阿亞納米聽了覺得有理，這才感念魔女用心良苦。  
「那當然囉！怎麼樣？知道我對你的好了吧？」  
「嗯⋯」  
「所以說啊，我穿的這麼單薄，還被這麼多的人盯著猛看，都為了你做了這麼多的犧牲，你居然還說我不正經！還對我兇，你真的好壞！」魔女使出接下來的招式，開始用嬌滴滴的語氣埋怨，而暗地裏偷偷的將他們倆引到了隱密無人的角落。  
「好、好，我的錯，我有錯。」阿亞納米被魔女那皺眉蹙額卻又更凸顯一種幽怨之美的樣子給打敗了，嘴上忙著跟她認錯。  
「你自己來檢查看看啊，人家裡頭都沒有穿呢！」魔女拉著原因跳舞而握的阿亞納米的手，放在她因低胸剪裁而露出的豐滿上圍。  
「你！」阿亞納米只來的及說一個你字，大手就被魔女一整個擠壓在那雪白的雙峰上。  
「啊嗯～」魔女忘情的喊道。  
「你快別鬧了！忘了目的嗎？」  
「讓人家先享受一下嘛～我是贏家欸！」魔女打死不放阿亞納米，甚至把一條玉腿都纏繞上他，一個跳撲就又和阿亞納米對上嘴了。  
兩人激情又大膽的就在眾多人的舞會場合下公然偷情了起來。不像剛才被人注視著而存著些許的羞恥心，這會兩人可是豪無顧忌地大力擁吻。阿亞納米手離開了魔女的胸部，轉而緊抓著她的腰和腿，幾乎將她騰空抬起。而魔女則是雙手不斷的在他那頭淡藍銀髮裏翻攪，小粉舌也努力的追求死神的恩澤滋潤。  
兩個人就這麼纏綿悱惻的達到忘我境界，全然不顧距離他們不遠的外頭陽台上櫻花公主則是遇上了幾名黑衣男子們，多虧了泰德出手相救才沒有造成悲劇。直到泰德護送著公主回到會場，魔女才放過了阿亞納米。  
「餌的泰德回到會場了，我們也該回至高點去監視了。」  
「你這麼做原來是在觀察著泰德克萊因？」阿亞納米這才恍然大悟原來魔女是故意這樣做的，表面上是沉浸於情色，實際上卻是ㄧ直在暗中監視著泰德。  
「當然啊！我才沒有偷懶呢！」魔女得意洋洋的拉著阿亞納米向樓梯移動，避開正好在跳舞的泰德和公主。  
不過後方的陽台卻有一股濃稠的黑暗氣息到來了，而且它還在ㄧ瞬間殺掉了那些黑衣男子們，連衛兵們都ㄧ起被殺了。原本剛才櫻花在時還只是隱約能感覺到黑暗氣息，這會可是爆增了很多。  
"看來是本體來了⋯是要殺櫻花嗎？還是是針對泰德？除了鬼神外還有別人來鬧場⋯果然是場不平靜的舞會啊！"較靈敏的魔女比阿亞納米更早感知到了這股入侵的黑暗氣息，她隱密的進入了戒備狀態，打醒十二分精神準備應戰。  
「啊哈！阿亞糖、小嘉你們回來了啊？怎麼跳舞跳得不見了呢？」休加靠在樓梯扶手上，對著向他走來的魔女和阿亞納米壞笑的問道。他可是有看到他們躲到角落去喔，而他們髮亂衣皺的樣子很明顯是去玩的很愉快。  
「呵～休加你心裏清楚的很啊！」魔女才不會不好意思，反過來她曖昧地勾住休加的脖子在他耳邊細語道。  
「嘿嘿⋯」休加尷尬地笑笑，以此掩飾他身體因妖艷的魔女貼近而起的ㄧ陣火熱的感覺。不過當然還有因為阿亞納米正在瞪他的關係啦。  
魔女笑歸笑，在轉去看下方舞池裏的泰德和櫻花後就ㄧ臉嚴肅了。那一對公主王子可不是真的在跳舞，而是一來一往的在爭執著。  
"這樣下去的話泰德的洗腦過不了就要解開了⋯不過這事小，真正糟糕的來了⋯"魔女清楚地聽到櫻花一直在企圖使泰德回想起失去的記憶，而泰德也開始產生迷惑和懷疑了。  
但這兩小卻毫不知危險已經逼近了。一開始只是空氣中突兀的聲音響起，但很快的邪惡就現行了。黑濃的煙霧如觸手般侵入了會場，一股噁心的感覺也隨之而來，轉眼之間就籠罩了整個會場。人的說話聲音從黑霧裏開口，更讓人覺得不適，宛如邪惡實體化。  
「！有不速之客⋯」阿亞納米低聲的告誡道，對著忽然殺出的搗亂者他不悅的微瞇眼環顧四週警戒著。  
「啥？不是七鬼神嗎？」休加不解吃驚的語氣問道。  
「黑暗⋯邪惡實體化了。」魔女望著不斷膨脹的黑雲霧氣宣告道。  
下面的情況越發危險了，黑霧把泰德和櫻花包圍起來，幾乎快將兩人淹沒了。被圍困住的少年少女神色越來越慌張，邪惡的細語侵蝕著他們的耳朵。黑暗化作一個烏黑的人型面帶著小丑面具，完全就是嘲弄諷刺的意味，一個邪惡滑稽的丑角。  
"他知道潘朵拉之盒？而且連目前開了幾道鎖都知道⋯究竟是誰？"阿亞納米補捉到了黑影人話中對他不利的關鍵字，這下他可以確定對方是敵了。  
"他的目標果然是櫻花！這下子的話⋯啊！對了！"魔女見其準備刺殺櫻花，忽然靈機一動想到了解救方法。  
"把吊燈砸下來！" 巨大的水晶吊燈上躲藏的弗拉烏腦中忽然響起了一道女人的指令聲，他一時不知所措的愣住了。  
魔女早就認出一直陪伴泰德的斬魂靈魂的氣息，就算他藏匿的再小心，一樣被她找到了。而目前的情形一定要他幫忙，不然櫻花公主就永遠無法變成十六歲了。  
"叫你把吊燈砸下來你是聽不懂啊！"看他沒有動作，魔女又一次對他命令道，這次的聲音充滿了焦急和不耐煩的怒火。  
斬魂不敢再遲疑，他喚出鐮刀一揮就斬斷吊燈的吊鍊，重重的砸到了正要撲向櫻花的黑影人頭上。雖然泰德即時擋在櫻花的前面，但他卻沒有要躲避黑影人的刺刀的意思。還好有斬魂在這時行動起來要保護他。但是在吊燈真的砸中他前，黑影人就消失了，這點普通人雖沒清楚看到，有能力的人們可是沒錯過的。可是真正麻煩的是這一下可就把舞會給終結掉了，所有賓客被這突如其來的意外嚇得慌忙逃走。一時間尖叫聲不斷、跑步聲、灰塵飛颺主宰了舞會。衛兵們全都去護衛著櫻花公主和皇親貴族避難去了，會場中只剩泰德對持的斬魂。斬魂戴著骷髏羊頭的面具和華麗的黑袍禮服活像是撒旦，但他的眼神卻是溫柔的，ㄧ副來接孩子的家長般。不過現在最重要的是要追捕那個黑影人，而這項任務當然非魔女莫屬了。  
「被他逃了⋯我去追，阿亞。」魔女對於黑影人的逃走相當不爽，邊火大的憋嘴邊準備要追上去，不抓到他誓不罷休。  
「不行。」沒想到阿亞納米簡短的兩個字就打了回票，自己還一個躍起翻過樓梯欄桿跳到下面去了。  
「阿亞！」魔女對著他的背影鬧脾氣的拉長音的喊道。  
"不是吧？又要我當壁花嗎？"魔女的心裏話全是不敢置信，居然被限制行動實在是讓人無言。她呆愣了一會，深呼吸壓抑住要和阿亞納米理論的話語，慢慢平靜下來。這才想起休加應該在她邊上的卻一聲沒吭，轉頭看去卻一陣刀光劍影。  
「終於出現了啊⋯喲！」休加也完全不在意逃走的黑影人，反而ㄧ副雀躍不已的態度。在阿亞納米ㄧ離開後，忽然他ㄧ個武士刀出鞘，斬落從背後偷襲的兇猛巨大植物樹根藤蔓。  
擁有與阿亞納米相似容貌，身形纖細柔弱的七鬼神預魂，正是驅使植物攻擊的主謀。他現在終於現身，原本溫柔的淡紫色的眼睛如今卻是充滿了堅定的戰意。他緊盯著休加，淡淡的開口說道：  
「你的對手是我。」  
"沒有搞錯吧？怎麼這下鬼神倒先跑出來了！真的沒有人在意那個黑影人逃走了啊？好吧！我不管了！" 魔女不懂怎麼每個人都居然只顧惡鬥而不去擔心真正暗藏的危險，氣的自暴自棄不想管了。她探頭往下看阿亞納米，卻被印入眼簾的景象給嚇的心臟都要停了。七鬼神的系魂紅棕色頭髮的眼睛宅男狠準的從背後刺殺了阿亞納米。  
「我們不會把潘朵拉的盒子交給你的。」系魂冷冷的表示著他的決心。  
但下一秒更讓人眼珠都掉出來的事發生了，阿亞納米的頭居然和身體分離，而且身體也整個解體散開，如同斷線的人偶般。這時真正的阿亞納米反而從系魂的背後攻過來，系魂反應不及，義支的右手就被阿亞納米扯落了。  
「你以為偽品能勝過真品嗎？」純正的死神用嘲諷的口氣問道。他拿掉了臉上的面具，露出他那高傲冷酷的外表。甩掉手中的假手如同在丟垃圾般，冷眼看待系魂步伐不穩的退開保持安全距離。對系魂的"爭取時間"之言形成相反的緊張不安汗顏，死神只覺得由衷的可笑。  
上方的魔女看到他毫髮無傷才鬆了一口氣，終於懂了為什麼剛才阿亞納米在上樓梯前短暫放開了和她牽著的手，因為他就在那時和人偶交換了。之後再牽起手來也因為他戴著手套無法直接感覺到血肉，所以沒有察覺是人偶。  
"要騙人要先騙過自己人⋯哼這個悶騷男越來越行了嘛～"魔女心裏有些不是滋味，對於越來越狡詐滑頭的另一半因而感到心情複雜。臉頰不滿的鼓著、半趴在樓梯欄杆上觀看阿亞納米戰鬥，不禁羨慕別人都捉對廝殺了，她就只能幽怨的孤芳自賞。看似發呆放空的狀態，卻一個踢踏躍身翻過樓梯欄桿，最後以翹腿的坐姿坐落在欄桿上。身後的位置正好休加給補上了，感覺到他背靠著自己，魔女才側過臉媚人的說道：  
「休加你要小心喔，那位鬼神⋯」  
「啊啊～我知道的。」休加還是一樣的俏皮語氣，不過墨鏡下的那雙藍眼睛可是如虎狼般兇狠危險。瞬間他攻向預魂，植物藤蔓反應不及沒保護好主人，導致預魂的手臂被砍傷。預魂平淡的淺紫眼睛露出了驚嚇，他這才看清楚真正可怕的對手不是剛傷了他的武士，而是遠處那位美的不像人類的小姐。  
「哼⋯」看到他受傷，那位小姐冷笑了一聲，眼神如嗜血的野獸般。  
"那位小姐是那時和阿亞納米一同潛入教會的⋯"預魂這才認出那時修女打扮的正是眼前妖艷的魔女。從她身上傳來一股讓他更覺冰冷刺骨的殺意，而他也清楚明白原因，因為他斷了阿亞納米的一條手臂。那時和阿亞納米一起從教會消失時，那位小姐瞪視他們的眼神就跟現在一樣。但他沒有時間再去想這些事情了，鋒利的武士刀又再次攻向他，逼得他必須要找掩護躲藏。  
"卡斯托魯⋯弗拉烏⋯我們可能都弄錯了⋯"  
沒錯，真正的敵人不是阿亞納米，而是魔女。  
魔女笑看著堂堂七鬼神被打得節節敗退，終於覺得心情舒暢了許多，曾傷害了心愛的阿亞納米的預魂如今像老鼠般逃竄。  
"他堅持不了多久了⋯"魔女頭轉正，不需再關注預魂的垂死掙扎。  
反觀另一邊遠處，泰德跟斬魂纏鬥在一起，不對，從頭到尾都只有泰德在採取攻勢，斬魂沒有任何反撃。終於泰德ㄧ撃打碎了羊頭面具，讓斬魂的真面目露出，那似曾相識又陌生的英俊臉蛋印入泰德的眼中。意識到對方沒有敵意而恍神的泰德，終於給斬魂抓到機會將他硬推拉著撞破了窗戶，似乎是想帶著泰德逃走。但斬魂他萬萬沒料到米迦勒在這時出現了，而且還ㄧ把就刺傷他的胸口。原本以為看到他的臉泰德就能恢復記憶，結果居然連米迦勒都忘了他。不論斬魂怎麼說都說服不了米迦勒，反而引來了神力發動。但泰德在內心世界裏對於洗腦控制開始產生排斥反應，終究斬魂的話語喚醒了他的記憶。只可惜還是晚了一步，米迦勒之瞳的攻擊無法停止，就算殺傷力勉強從四十降至十級，那威力還是強大的可怕。更讓人驚恐的是那道攻擊確實撃中了斬魂將他打到了地上。  
會場裏稍早前兩場對決也都畫下了句點。被逼到絕境的預魂在休加威脅要砍掉他手腳時發動了幻術，企圖從後方襲擊暗算休加。只可惜休加是個疑心病重的傢伙，他當機立斷地用刀刺向自己的手，用痛覺破除了幻術。冰冷的刀鋒不止刺穿了休加的手臂，還不偏不倚的刺中了他背後的預魂，使得預魂終於倒了下去。  
而魔女眼睛絲毫沒有錯過下方阿亞納米的戰鬥。阿亞納米和系魂打的難分難解，刀劍的鋼鐵碰撞聲如暴雨聲般，兩位都是劍術高超的高手，過了這麼多招都沒有一點破綻。可是阿亞納米接下來卻出現了持劍的手反應變慢的失誤，系魂當然毫不留情的猛攻過去撃落了阿亞納米的劍。但系魂並不是到此為止而已，他已經殺紅眼了停不下來，手中的劍一個直刺插入阿亞納米的左邊肩膀，只偏離心臟一點點。旁觀到此的魔女忍不住驚叫了一聲，身體向前傾準備要衝過去，但在注意到真正痛苦的是系魂，她才暫緩行動。原來阿亞納米的手插入了系魂的胸口，比心臟更重要的鬼神之核被阿亞納米握住了。阿亞納米冷眼看待系魂因痛苦扭曲的表情，他眼皮沒眨的就拔出了身上的劍，順便拋出了他對消魂和醒魂的聖誠懷疑論。最後阿亞納米手勁加大一擠，系魂再也撐不住的閉上眼睛昏迷了。魔女這時又要再次上前去往阿亞納米的身邊，但阿亞納米卻對她說道：  
「待在那等我。」  
「啊⋯嗯⋯」魔女著急的跳腳卻被勒令不能移動，只能不情願的發出單音回答。  
阿亞納米走向被打破的窗戶，去找在剩餘的陽台上的泰德。泰德顫抖的跪在地上，震驚於自己居然用米迦勒之瞳攻擊了他的伙伴。阿亞納米忽然無聲無息的來到他背後叫他時更是嚇的他的小心臟都要停了。他強迫自己要冷靜，不能被阿亞納米發現他已經恢復記憶了。他隨即站起敬禮、恭敬地向上司報告他要繼續追撃尚未喪命的斬魂。雖然他表現得還像那個失憶的、只知道忠心侍奉阿亞納米的泰德副官，但他眼中那一絲憤恨還是讓他露了餡。阿亞納米何其精明的立馬就捕捉到泰德對他的憎恨，知道了他封印的記憶已經恢復了。不過這也沒關係，反而該高興不用再演戲了。那最後一道封印不用多久就會自行解除的。  
「不可以，你要接受緊急檢查，立刻到研究室去。」阿亞納米語氣冷如寒冰的對泰德下令道，從現在起將恢復敵對的關係。  
泰德不甘願且停頓了一會地才回答，隨後快速跑走。阿亞納米不發一語的斜眼瞄了他一下，之後他居高臨下的眺望著遠處。他思索著教皇的幕後黑手、那個一直企圖得到潘朵拉之盒的人。那個黑影人剛才是完全從他的感知能力的最大範圍里消失的，那正是消魂。原本聖潔的七鬼神居然想得到潘朵拉之盒而且還成了一團黑暗，雖然不清楚是怎麼一回事，但可以確定的是他是危險人物。  
"因此絕對不可以讓嘉德露絲遇上他。"  
阿亞納米臉色凝重的走回了會場，喚了休加來，交代了將預魂和系魂關押起來、還有派人去回收下方的黑塊，然後放到特別的房間裏。  
「明白了呦～阿亞糖。」休加敬了禮，心情雀躍不已的去辦了，比平時還積極地。  
這次的行動是死神贏了，三個鬼神都被他抓捕了，很快他就將奪回他的能力和他的鐮刀。雖然泰德的洗腦被解除了，還有消魂的異變，而多出了這兩項未料的麻煩，不過這都能輕易解決。阿亞納米想到這終於心情愉悅地挑起嘴角，視線向上提升，和等待他的魔女相望。由下往上看去，就如故事裏高塔中的公主和王子ㄧ樣，既遙遠又接近。彷彿全世界就剩他們兩人，空蕩蕩的會場裏只有他們平靜的對望。  
「嗨⋯」魔女撫媚的歪頭，ㄧ副初次見面般的打招呼。  
「⋯嗨。」阿亞納米也應景的模仿回答道。  
「你終於想起我來了啊？」魔女眼神有些不悅的酸道。  
「⋯我並沒有遺忘你。」阿亞納米明顯知道魔女的酸語代表她不高興了，他誠實保證道他絕對沒有。  
「是哦～」魔女斜眼不信的說道。  
「請下來吧，好嗎？」現在他明白他真的惹火了魔女，只好放低身段用請求的方式想讓她消氣。  
「你怎麼不上來？」  
「⋯我上去的話，你能不氣了嗎？」  
「喔～你知道我在生氣啊。那你說說你都做了些什麼惹我生氣的事啊。」魔女翹著的腳不安份的搖動，鞋子上繡的水晶閃耀閃耀的，動作似要獵捕的貓兒般。  
「我⋯。」  
「再靠近一點，不然我聽不到。」魔女打斷他的話，要求他要再向前走近。當他踏步前進時，她把交叉的腿放下，讓兩隻腳懸空擺動著。  
阿亞納米乖乖地照她說的去做，向前走近了幾步。抬頭看去，瞬間頭腦中一片空白，整個人都被震撼住了。隨後他臉上ㄧ火燒的紅通通，一路熱到禮服下的身體全身。他原本要說話的嘴無控制的大開，只能發出單音音階。  
到底是什麼讓偉大的死神大人成了這呆愣傻樣呢？  
「你看到喜歡的了嗎？」魔女妖媚的明知故問。  
魔女故意引阿亞納米到她下方的位置，而後上演了莎朗史東的經典橋段，把裙底春光全都給他欣賞到了。  
「我說了裡頭什麼沒穿的啊～」  
沒錯，奶白的雙玉腿盡頭少了原本該有的小蕾絲布料遮掩，少女的秘密花園的景色全讓阿亞納米ㄧ覽無遺。剛正禁慾的他第一次拜見到女性的私密花園，震驚的他無法思考。死神的他告訴他這不過是人類身體結構的一個器官部位而已沒什麼的，軍人的他告訴他這樣偷窺是非禮的下流行為，正直的紳士該要趕緊移開視線才對。可是他做不到也不想做，他的眼睛死死盯著看，越看越覺得口乾舌燥，不自覺地伸舌舔嘴唇。他的身體則是告訴他，他渴望著那男人夢想的甜蜜溫暖處，他的慾望已經覺醒了，而且無法回頭了。  
「你的舌頭被貓抓了嗎？工（防河蟹）口死神君？」魔女妖嬈的挑逗語氣再度響起，她還更進一步地掀起紗裙，讓光照在她的隱密的小花園上，讓阿亞納米看的更清晰。  
魔女觀察到阿亞納米身體震了一下，眼皮一下沒眨，還一直吞嚥口水，顯然他想要的。但黃色惡作劇到此為止就好，他肩膀上可是受了傷的啊。魔女快速的併攏雙腳並壓下裙擺，隨後從上面跳了下來，飄飄然的落在了阿亞納米面前。  
「別發呆了，我們走吧。」說罷便將未回過神的死神拉著走了。  
他們走到了會場門口時正好和休加還有其餘黑鷹們碰上。阿亞納米對他們沒有表示，部下們也多問，只是立正敬禮目送他和魔女離開。他們誰都沒有想到上司不是冷面而是因為剛才看到了春天美景。待上司離去，他們才衝衝趕去將預魂和系魂搬運走，在他們後方緊接著進來的是大批軍人，他們急著去處理墜毀的大吊燈，數層樓之下的黑烏殘骸也要回收到阿亞納米元帥指示的特別房間去。  
舞會在未到午夜前就草草收場了，所有投注的心力全白費了。其中以藉此機會要殺害自己女兒的皇帝，和沒能如願找到對象的貴族們，最為扼腕。不過還有一位也因為舞會的終結感到不滿的，就是魔女。  
"沒想到這次居然以這樣的結局收場⋯整夜狂歡泡湯了。"絲毫沒有滿足到的魔女在心中嘆息著。但哀怨的她ㄧ進入黑鷹辦公室後卻被阿亞納米忽然的舉動給討好了。  
死神ㄧ個擒抱就從魔女身後把她抱個滿懷，而且這可不是溫柔的擁抱，這個擁抱透露著慾望高漲的意味。他收緊手臂把魔女束縛在胸前，他的身體貼合著魔女的背摩蹭，挺立的鼻子嗅聞那曲線優美的頸子間的香氣。魔女揚起脖子享受的任由阿亞納米從聞變吻再變成牙齒啃咬，讓她的天鵝般細嫩的脖子佈滿草莓紅點。魔女把臉側過去，伸出嬌媚滑膩的小舌和阿亞納米熱情的激吻。  
"呵⋯果然，眼淚并不是女人唯一的武器，兩腿間還有一個。"


	44. Chapter 44

Kapitel 24 無盡的夜

「嗯～」魔女喉嚨發出舒服的呢喃，在熱吻後分開的阿亞納米的唇正在她的後頸廝磨。鼻子呼出的熱氣弄得她有點癢，但她需要更火熱的對待。她閉上眼，用除視覺外的感官去享受、感受阿亞納米的氣息和身體。男性炙熱的軀體環抱著她，後背完全貼合那寬大厚實強健的胸膛，但前面卻異常空虛寒冷。她小手拉起阿亞納米的大掌放到她軟嫩圓峰上，玉指引導他的手怎麼在她豐滿的部位揉捏，翹臀還ㄧ邊摩擦著他褲檔位置。黑紗禮服本來就包不太住的胸房在阿亞納米的的手中得到解放，淡粉色的暈和小尖點全都和空氣接觸到了。少女溫暖的雙峰隨著紗衣的滑落印入了死神的慾火燃燒的紫眸裏，使得他手勁不自禁的加大搓揉著。最為滑嫩的部位皮膚也最為敏感，所以阿亞納米所戴的手套就算是再平滑的皮革也會摩擦刺激到。不過這樣的對待正是魔女喜歡的，這種有些粗魯、不溫柔的方式。顯然死神已得要領，魔女的手就可以自由地探索阿亞納米的身體。她不留情的把白馬王子肩上的披風扯掉了，花俏的領巾、西裝外套、襯衫釦子也全被拉開解掉，讓阿亞納米壯碩結實的上半身得以獲得自由。兩人互相撫摸著對方同樣火熱難耐的身體，使得慾望更加的膨脹。他們倆的唇舌再ㄧ次交纏在一起，雙方的舌頭激烈的競爭交戰著，濕熱的舌捲繞搜刮著對方的口腔黏膜。兩人的牙齒都有些用力的啃咬著，以致於有股淡淡的血腥味混入了口中，這只有讓兩人更興奮不已。魔女因嚐到了鮮血而不自覺地開始大幅度扭動身體，讓兩人的下盤摩擦的更快更急。這樣的動作演變成為她ㄧ直向後頂撞阿亞納米而連帶使得他去撞擊著身後的門。也因此他們兩人有一段時間都沒察覺到外頭有人在敲門。一直到來者忍不住開口呼喚他們，他們才迷迷糊糊的慢慢回神。  
「阿亞納米大人！阿亞納米大人？」熟悉的低沈沙啞的男聲嗓音在門外響起，來者是以溫和著名的葛城大佐。  
平時最懂得察顏觀色又恭敬溫順的成熟大人這次居然誤打誤撞的打擾到了上司的甜蜜時光。還好阿亞納米硬壓在門上用身體重量阻擋了葛城推門進入，不然可就尷尬了。兩人原本的熱情ㄧ下子就冷卻了下來，而且意外的、難得的有了覺得羞恥的感覺。因為這是第一次被黑鷹的成員給當場撞見、捉姦捉個正著，又加上是被最溫良恭儉的居家主夫給抓到。兩人ㄧ時間都傻愣住了，你看我我看你的，慌亂的腦子無法應對。  
「怎麼辦？不能讓他看到我們這樣⋯」魔女滿臉通紅嬌喘的不知所措的看向阿亞納米。  
「你先整理好衣著，然後站到窗戶那。」阿亞納米放開了被搓的泛紅的嬌嫩乳房，轉而趕忙幫魔女調整好衣物，還一邊示意她趕緊退後到窗戶。他自己則是也快手快腳的把裸露的皮膚遮起來，勉強趕在葛城推門而入整裝好。  
「阿亞納米大人！方才您都沒回應，是發生什麼事情了嗎？」葛城擔心的像隻老母雞般追著阿亞納米問。但他那細長眯眯眼卻眼尖的發現阿亞納米的襯衫釦子釦錯了、臉頰上都是淡紅暈染，明眼人一看就懂了。  
"以前的阿亞納米大人絕對不會發生這樣的事。但短短兩個月時間裡他居然會在辦公室裡⋯嘉德露絲，都是那個女人⋯就像夏娃一樣⋯"闇黑又氣憤的思想在同樣黑暗的心中燃起。  
表面上他還是恭敬嫻熟的黑鷹第二人，盡職盡責地報告了三位鬼神都已經被關押起來了。而他們黑鷹會盯緊，不讓鬼神有機會逃脫。不過在他出了辦公室後，他嘴角詭異又讓人毛骨悚然地上揚。  
"很快的⋯妳也會消失，然後費亞羅廉大人就能保持完美⋯"黑暗的影子帶著咒人的惡意離開了。  
裡頭的死神則是看到他走了後鬆了口氣，他呼ㄧ口氣、放下心中大石的靠在門上，就只差沒用手抹汗了。就在他閉眼喘氣時，鼻子裡傳來一股熟悉的艷香。  
「他走了，我們可以繼續了哦～」魔女又摸回阿亞納米身邊，手腳不安份的繼續剛才的騷擾行為。  
「等等⋯還是別⋯」阿亞納米頭腦恢復了冷靜，羞恥心也清楚告訴他不能再繼續下去。  
「有什麼好怕的？他已經知道了喔，葛城很會閱讀氣氛的。再說你臉上這口紅痕跡都沒擦乾淨呢～」魔女纖細柔軟的小手再次解開了阿亞納米釦好的釦子，在阿亞納米的胸膛上輕搔著。  
「⋯！」聽到魔女說他們的姦情已經暴露了，阿亞納米驚的眼睛瞪大的要說什麼，但他來不及說出口，就被魔女用嘴堵上了。  
靈活翻轉的小舌頭又回到了它最愛的地方，和它最契合的拍檔打交道。它的夥伴ㄧ開始遲疑了一下，但馬上就合作起來。兩條濕潤滑溜的舌頭激烈的競爭交戰，火焰又再度被點燃了。魔女整個人壓到阿亞納米，把他困在她和門板中間，狂野激烈地和他接吻。她舌頭火熱的和他糾纏在一起，翻攪的天翻地覆。銀亮的唾液如小溪蜿蜒般從嘴角流下，兩人的唇齒已經不能夠用相依來形容，根本就是黏住了。好長一段時間後兩人氣喘吁吁地分開了唇舌，不過魔女立即又把小嘴貼到阿亞納米嫩白的脖子上，繼續攻擊那裡的皮膚。ㄧ直到阿亞納米的修長脖頸和鎖骨上都被紅紅紫紫的痕跡覆蓋了。魔女這才把頭後仰移開，欣賞著她的傑作，心中有無數的喜悅和驕傲。  
「早知道露出個下面就能使得死神大人被挑起慾火來，我就會打開雙腿讓你好好觀賞了。」魔女左右搖擺著她的臀部，妖嬈誘人的身體磨蹭著兩人的親密接觸的下方，還在阿亞納米耳邊輕聲調情道。  
「喔⋯」阿亞納米仰起咽喉，重要部位被磨擦的爽感讓他舒服的發出喔喔單音。  
「⋯我⋯有些話想要說⋯但你可能會覺得逆耳⋯」魔女這時在耳邊的話語忽然變的有些欲言又止的吞吞吐吐地，但她仍然維持那魔魅撩人的腔調。實際上她有百分百的把握阿亞納米會接受她接下來的話，就算有多逆耳他也不會怪罪她的。  
「但說無妨⋯」阿亞納米勉強從沈醉狀態下開口應許。  
「黑鷹⋯我們當中有叛徒⋯背叛者，猶大就在我們身邊。」魔女說時聲音雖小但卻清透如喪鐘響徹天際般的傳達出沈重的事實。  
這話把阿亞納米的慾望全從身體裡驅走了，使得他快速大力扭過頭看向魔女，眼神充滿驚嚇。他驚的不是魔女大膽說和他靈魂連ㄧ線的下屬是叛徒，而是她居然能察覺他百般不想接受的事實。  
「你⋯察覺了？」  
「是的，我雖然也不願承認，但你自己也很清楚剛才的黑影人既是七鬼神的消魂，也是黑鷹中的一員。」  
「⋯⋯。」阿亞納米的沈默和他的心情ㄧ樣沈重。  
「親愛的，我知道你認為這種事不可能發生，但潘朵拉之盒的鎖只剩一把的事唯有我們黑鷹七人知曉。而黑影人能准確說出來的話就證明了他正是我們中的人。我明白你心裡頭難過，我也ㄧ樣。但若放任他，我怕你會受到傷害，那才是我最不願意的。所以⋯為了你自己的安危，必須找出背叛你的他。」魔女用哀傷的語調、難過地安慰著遭逢部下叛變的死神。  
「⋯用遺魂的回顧過去能力就能揭發他。你去替我傳喚他們來⋯」阿亞納米語氣中充滿了挫折感，沉重又嚴肅的對魔女交代道。  
「⋯遵命。」魔女手臂用力擠了擠內心被傷害的愛人，盡可能地安慰他。  
魔女繼續又抱了抱阿亞納米，兩人心中的痛和哀卻不斷增加。信任的家人般的親密盟友居然是叛徒，這種打擊就是神明也難承受。然而哀傷過去後，心中的燃燒的是憤怒和肅殺。昔日的親信如今將成為被剿滅的叛亂罪人，就這麼簡單，無需考慮。  
"那傢伙受死神之寵信卻心懷叛逆，真是天地不容⋯吾絕不原諒！"魔女表情凝重清冷地鬆開了擁抱阿亞納米的雙臂，遵從他的旨意行動起來。  
出了黑鷹辦公室後，魔女ㄧ步都沒暫停也沒回過頭望向關上的門，只用心靈連結的方式對死神傳了一句話。  
"猶大雖有，但汝不會成為被釘在十字架上、模樣悽慘的神之子。這點吾以靈魂起誓。"  
魔女大步邁進，邊走時身上的黑紗禮服ㄧ點一滴的轉換蛻變成為帝國軍裝。臉上的華美妝也全數消除，恢復成原來的極致自然美。最後她手ㄧ揮，她那一頭瀑布長髮就從髮飾下被解放了，直直的落下披散在她背後。高跟鞋的落地敲擊聲如宣告末日來臨的鐘聲，清脆的迴盪在空中。  
她的目的地是系魂和預魂共同被囚禁的牢房，因為黑鷹餘下人員全都在那裡看守。她到達時因為兩位鬼神還未清醒，所以暫且沒有要求全體黑鷹人員去向阿亞納米報到，只有先叫了休加和柯納茲。她附和著他們的對話、笑得依然燦爛奪目、語氣仍溫柔又風趣，一直到終於有位鬼神醒了過來。  
預魂早先恢復了意識，立刻就為一旁的系魂施展花草治癒療法，一會在他聲聲呼喚下眼鏡男也終於清醒了。結果他一開口就是問他們是不是在阿亞納米的肚子裏這種失禮的話，而預魂居然不旦沒有否認反而還不符其溫柔的外表，語出驚人地表示他們身處地並沒有比阿亞納米的肚子裏好到哪裡去。這話聽在魔女耳裡該是惹她發火的詆毀心愛之人的言論，卻又覺得有點搞笑的意味，實在是好氣又好笑。ㄧ邊倒是有人笑不出來，這般玩笑話可把黑百合氣壞了，居然說他重要的阿亞納米大人的壞話。  
「竟然說這裡比阿亞納米大人的肚子好什麼的，別講多餘的話！」嬌小可愛的他整個小臉扭曲了，氣呼呼的開罵。  
邊上的葛城這時站到了前方來，用如春天陽光般溫暖的笑容詢問鬼神們是否還覺得阿亞納米專門打造的監獄住的滿意。  
鬼神們這才明白他們的推想是正確，他們之所以沒有成為胃中食物而被吐出來，是因為阿亞納米的人類身體到了極限的容量，若是再吸收就會爆炸。而這正是系魂原來打算的，可惜誘食計失敗了，他真的很遺憾。不過他似乎是故意想挑戰黑百合的底線，繼續詆毀他親愛的阿亞納米大人，逼得黑百合小手ㄧ揮召喚出闇徒。這時鬼神們ㄧ語道破哈魯賽極差的靈魂狀況，這般如同被掀起傷疤的言論更是惹腦了黑百合。「你在威脅我嗎？少⋯少瞧不起人了！」他的話抖的很厲害，但還是展現寧死不屈的態度。他深深明白不能被鬼神話中誘人的交換條件給騙了。  
系魂這會卻直接出手了，他放射出魂線向著黑百合飛去，但哈魯賽卻忽然ㄧ個神速推開了他的小主人，任由線將他纏繞住。黑百合驚恐的以為鬼神要對哈魯賽不利，嚇的用小粉拳不斷捶打系魂的手，企圖讓他放開。結果這時系魂卻溫柔的道出見證了黑百合和哈魯賽他們兩人之間感人的牽絆，他願意成全幫助他們ㄧ把。他把哈魯賽的靈魂連接上身體，終於使得空洞許久的哈魯賽再次恢復了意識。  
看著興喜若狂的主僕二人相擁在一起ㄧ時間雙方人馬都忘記了他們彼此是敵對的關係。葛城這時對系魂說道他真是溫柔，語氣中有嘲諷的意味。系魂則回覆表示他的行動是早在意料之中的，所以葛城才ㄧ點動作都沒有。葛城只是微笑不再回嘴，然後溫柔敦厚的宣布點心時間到了，隨後如同幼稚園老師一樣帶著黑百合、哈魯賽去吃布丁。臨走前他向魔女表示他會幫她把布丁拿來，請小姐在這稍等一下，就這樣房中只留下魔女和兩位鬼神相處。ㄧ時間裡雙方都沒有人開口說話，鬼神見魔女泰然自若的閉目坐著，都不知該從何說起。終於不顧預魂的阻止，系魂對著魔女開口：  
「⋯小姐⋯你和阿亞納米是什麼關係？」  
魔女聽到他問的居然是這個問題，閉著眼睛也忍不住翻了個大白眼，百般無奈下她張開眼睛，眼珠斜視望向系魂，然後舉起左手揮了揮，讓他們看到她手上那枚鑽石戒指。  
「咦！那是⋯! 怎麼可能！死神費亞羅廉會⋯」系魂驚訝的不敢相信自己看到的，他懷疑眼鏡的度數錯了。  
「真不敢相信啊⋯」連原本沈著穩重的預魂也因為明白了魔女的身分地位而驚的瞪大雙眼。  
「喂喂！你們兩個人真的很沒有禮貌欸！這麼不相信的話，要不要我詳細描述一下阿亞納米的身體特徵啊？」魔女這會可是終於被惹毛了，氣呼呼的扭正身體怒斥道，而且還外加贈送福利。  
但兩位鬼神可是ㄧ點不認為那是福利，反而被話中含有的露骨暗示給驚的同時深吸了一口氣，兩雙眼睛依然表達著不可置信。  
「又或者我該說我和阿亞納米每晚同床共枕時他如何將我擁入他寬闊壯碩的胸懷中，如何用他的唇親吻我向我道晚安。他那靈巧的舌頭每次都把我的呼吸奪走，讓我全身都輕飄飄⋯嗯～阿亞～」  
「好好！我們信了你！請你不要再說下去了！」兩位鬼神急急打斷魔女越來越火辣的言論。阿亞納米會熱吻女孩子，而且此話還是由當事人之一親自陳述的，已經讓他們的驚嚇指數破表了。  
「哼⋯你們真該慶幸自己是在籠子裡，不然我早就讓你們償還對我夫君的不敬⋯若不是因為你們承繼了他的血脈的話，你們早就身首異處的倒在血泊中了。」被鬼神那像是避開髒東西般的逃避態度給更加激怒的魔女，臉色十分陰沉的嚴重警告道。  
鬼神二人感受到了ㄧ股陰狠的黑暗壓力向他們襲來，恐懼如一道寒風直侵骨髓，魔女是真的想殺他們。但忽然她卻收回了殺氣，只留下他們後頸冷汗滾落，她這才露出了暗黑高傲的笑容。隨後魔女以魔媚優雅的姿態站起身，誘人的搖擺著細腰豐臀走向門口。正好與拿著布丁回來的黑鷹們相遇，她接下了葛城為她做的那份，最後不忘提醒他要去見阿亞納米，就直直的出去了。黑鷹們疑惑不解的看著她離開，然後ㄧ致轉望向獄中的鬼神，看到他們那錯愕的表情就會意了。  
"一定是被嘉德露絲罵了。"  
出了鬼神看守所的魔女接下來要去見另一邊被關押的斬魂。方才稍早時軍人們將包圍斬魂的黑團運送至特別單獨牢房中，可憐的他們卻被斬魂裝怪的惡作劇給嚇的逃跑了。可是斬魂沒高興多久就發現黑鐵欄杆是假，真正關押他的是死神特製的結界。只要鐮刀不和他分開的話，他就無法離開這個結界。這簡直就是比要他的命還要痛苦，他這樣連去廁所都不行，更別說是洗熱水澡了。他的右手被結界困住，根本就連到門口都走不到。心情不爽到極點的斬魂頹廢的呆坐在地，心中無限擔心著泰德的安危。這時門外卻傳來了門被解鎖的電子音，他直覺認為ㄧ定是那可惡的抖S參謀來了，不管三七二十一先開罵：  
「阿亞納米你這可惡的傢伙，快放我出去！看我用你的鐮刀把你砍了！」邊罵邊進入備戰狀態的斬魂，話罵完了才發現來者是何人，頓時他要拿出鐮刀的動作靜止了。  
ㄧ位絕美妖艷的小姐靠在門邊聽著他ㄧ長串的罵，身上的軍服是他從未見過的火辣穿搭風格，長袍下沒有褲子遮掩的那雙白嫩長腿叫人移不開目光。但最吸引他注意的是她那一對傲人的雙峰，比他收藏的A書裡的女郎們都還要來的讓人瘋狂。他直直的盯著人家猛瞧，有些懷疑自己是不是看到虛幻夢影，因此不敢出聲，深怕他一開口仙女就會消失。平時他遇到美女總是有說不完的搭訕邀約，可是此時面對這位小姐卻什麼都說不出，絲毫不敢輕浮。見他像冰凍般定住了，魔女卻更媚人的開口向他問好。  
「嗨，你好啊，斬魂先生。」如午夜微風般柔和、混合著一股暗藏的誘人氣息，只是單純的打招乎就完全彰顯其女性魅力。  
「哦喔⋯咳咳！美麗的小姐你好，我是弗拉烏，今晚有沒有空與我一同共進晚餐呢？」金髮碧眼的高大俊俏斬魂先是尷尬的咳嗽隨後立刻化身成為優雅的紳士，他彎腰鞠躬行禮、伸出左手懇求仙女垂青。  
魔女笑容弧度擴大，邁步靠近後將纖纖玉手交到弗拉烏的大掌上，任由他貪婪的對她的小手親吻著。第一次沒有被美女拒絕搭訕，甚至還自己主動親近他，弗拉烏簡直要樂歪了。色主教沒有以往的妨礙者們，這次可以盡情和美女調情。更何況這位小姐居然如此的配合，這麼一位清秀可人、青春俏麗的美人兒的雪白香手如今就被他以唇膜拜。閉目享受美人香肌的他忽然嘴巴去碰到了一個硬物，他睜眼察看才發現是顆閃瞎人眼的大鑽石戒指。  
「這⋯!」  
「弗拉烏先生你好，我是嘉德露絲，正是剛才被你罵可惡的傢伙、現任帝國軍元帥阿亞納米的未來伴侶。」魔女此時笑容更是大的彷彿如一輪彎月，和弗拉烏在聽完這話而一副要精神崩潰的模樣形成巨大的反差。  
過了半會，如同被雷打到的弗拉烏才擠出了一句話來：  
「小姐妳該不會也是被洗腦的吧？」  
"滾！"神祖聽到又被人持懷疑態度看待她和死神的感情，這會又被惹火了。  
「這是不可能的事啊！為什麼啊？那個冷面癱阿亞納米居然有絕世美女做老婆！啊啊！！」弗拉烏大喊大叫的在地上打滾著，完全不能接受他最厭惡的參謀有此能耐娶到比他夢中情人還要美艷動人的小姐為妻。  
「啊～說我是絕世美女真高興，但是阿亞納米才不是冷面癱哦，他的笑容很溫柔呢！」魔女被稱讚後有些竊喜的臉紅，所以糾正斬魂錯誤的觀念的語氣並沒有很兇。  
「笑！？那個阿亞納米會溫柔的笑？」弗拉烏聲音拉的很高，充分展現其驚嚇的程度。  
「嗯，會笑啊，連他的眼睛都會透露出溫柔如水般的視線，紫色的眼眸會變的很美哦～」ㄧ說到阿亞納米的笑容，魔女自己笑的眯眼的描述道。  
弗拉烏回頭望著陶醉其中的魔女，在他眼裡看來就是位純真美麗的少女而已，ㄧ位被騙了還渾然不知的女孩。那個狡詐陰險的阿亞納米連懷抱著深仇大恨的泰德都可以洗腦成功變成聽話小乖乖，ㄧ定也能誘騙可愛少女任他擺布。不光是抖S還是少年少女誘拐犯，阿亞納米真是越發變態了。卡斯托魯平時居然都誤會他這位風度翩翩的紳士，還有泰德也是，大家開口閉口就是色主教，明明真正的色鬼是阿亞納米！而且故意讓這位小姐把軍服穿的這麼誘人暴露，果然是個下流胚子，一定是為了能吃豆腐、肆意玩弄美人兒。不行，看來除了泰德以外，也必須把這位小姐ㄧ同救出。  
「美麗的小姐，你被阿亞納米給騙了，他是邪惡的死神費亞羅廉，只會奪人性命，不會愛人。但你不用擔心，英俊的我會救你離開這裡的，到了教會以後你就能⋯」弗拉烏ㄧ副自以為英雄救美的態度想說服人家小姐跟他私奔，完全沒有考慮到人家是真心相愛。他自己陶醉於往後能和小姐譜出戀曲，高大壯碩的身體圈住嬌小的小姐，已經幻想著美好的未來。結果忽然身體被ㄧ股強大的推力給後推的老遠，他才中斷了說話。  
「⋯費亞羅廉⋯費亞羅廉才不是邪惡的！他愛我就如同我愛他，我們是靈魂伴侶，永生永世不分離的。誰都不能拆散我們！不管是七鬼神又或者是所謂的天界長者，你們誰也別想拆散我們！」魔女情緒終於因為弗拉烏的失言而失控了，爆怒的悍衛心愛的死神。嚴重警告兩人之間的感情是堅不可摧，魔女氣的頭也不回的走了。  
「欸欸！那個！小姐？等等啊！」弗拉烏不斷的喊，卻再得不到佳人的回眸，門無情的關上。手維持著抬起的動作僵硬，良久他對著空氣大喊道：  
「阿亞納米你這讓人羨慕死的可恨傢伙啊！究竟是哪點吸引了美人小姐啊？我這個擁有國寶身體的英俊帥男人怎麼都沒有美女愛啊！」  
另一方面，戀情總是被他人質疑的魔女心情沉重，一心只想奔到阿亞納米身邊去。瞬間就來到了阿亞納米的辦公室門外，敲門也不敲的直接闖入。一如既往的挺直腰桿在辦公的阿亞納米被忽然打開的門的聲音給吸引了目光，印入他紫眸裡的是猶如蝴蝶般輕盈的落到他懷裡的魔女。  
「怎麼了？你去哪去了這麼久？」阿亞納米絲毫沒有工作被打擾到的不悅，反而用像是在對遊玩回來的小孩小寵物般的溫柔語氣詢問。他低頭輕嗅那柔滑烏黑髮絲的香氣，可是不同以往，有一股不該有的氣味混雜在當中。那是香菸和男人的古龍水，而且這個組合他曾經在哪聞到過⋯對了！那時斬魂擒住他脖子想阻止他捉拿泰德時，就是從斬魂身上聞到了這股味道。  
「你去見了斬魂？」疑問句卻是一副絕對錯不了的問法，這種冷酷的語氣就只有阿亞納米才辦得到。  
「啊！你怎麼⋯」魔女因為被說中了而抖了一下。  
「你有他的味。」阿亞納米的語調已經是降至冰點了。  
「咦！啊⋯真的。」魔女這才注意到自己身上有弗拉烏的味道，才曉得原來是因為這樣才會被抓包。  
「他對你做了什麼？以至於你身上沾染了他的味道。」阿亞納米冷冷的進逼，手握著魔女的下巴抬起她的眼睛緊盯。  
「⋯他⋯擁抱了我⋯ㄧ下。」被鷹般銳利的眼神盯著連魔女都覺得不自在，說起話來都結巴了。  
「ㄧ下會頭髮、軍服都染上了味道？」阿亞納米諷刺的話如冰箭射入魔女心坎裡。  
「他忽然抱過來，把我整個人都抱到他懷裡，所以才會染到味道吧。」魔女身體因為忐忑而越縮越小，整個人如同貓咪般捲縮在阿亞納米懷裡。心中慶倖他起碼沒有推開她，態度採軟和還是有用的。  
「為什麼沒有躲開？為什麼讓他抱著你？」阿亞納米這會是火冒三丈的揪著魔女細弱的雙肩追問。他早知斬魂是個有名的好色之徒，平日就愛尋花問柳，教會修女也不放過，身上還攜帶著不良書刊，這麼ㄧ個骯髒俗物要是見了美人兒的嘉德露絲，怎麼可能不動淫心。所以他ㄧ直極力避免給斬魂機會能窺探他的所有物，卻沒想到還是避免不了，然後更讓他跳腳的是斬魂居然對他的女人出手了！  
「我只有愣了一下，馬上很快的就推開他了！」魔女急忙澄清表示。  
「為什麼會給他機會讓他觸碰到你？怎麼會這麼沒有警覺心？萬一他對你⋯」阿亞納米冷調變成火急的擔心，猛力追究魔女的粗心大意，說到最壞後果他才忽然噤聲。  
「我⋯本來是想看ㄧ下而已，可是他聽到我是你的伴侶就一直說你的壞話，所以我才留下想向他證明我們是真愛。說你是邪惡的死神、又冷面癱、還可惡的傢伙⋯所以我為了維護你跟他爭辯，我說我們是靈魂伴侶，誰都不能拆散我們。」魔女本想隱瞞她和弗拉烏的對話內容，但只怕越不說越會引起阿亞納米的不悅，只好老實相告。她重拾信心、揚起臉不再逃避的對著阿亞納米坦白交代。  
聽了魔女的表白話，阿亞納米有點錯手不及的睜大眼睛，隨即白瓷臉蛋浮起兩朵紅雲，ㄧ時間不再說話。見他這種反應魔女知道他醋意已經消退了大半，安靜地再次投入他的胸懷。她ㄧ靠上去阿亞納米就雙臂擁住她，力道雖強但卻有種溫柔，霸氣與溫柔形成一種微妙的平衡體現在這個擁抱中。  
「為什麼要單獨去？斬魂我是特意將他隔離起來的，為的就是不要讓他看見你。」阿亞納米再度追究問道，但語氣已經軟化很多，話中滿是溫柔疼惜，早已沒有責備。懷中有絕代美姬，就是死神也動凡心，根本不可能維持怒火。他的手還不斷在飄逸長髮中滑動，嗅著頭頂的髮香，心情ㄧ下子就緩和下來了。  
「⋯因為我想看鐮刀，所以⋯」魔女用幼兒般委屈可憐的口吻，宛如一個小女孩的樣子窩在阿亞納米腿上，繼續低姿態攻勢。  
「不需心急，再等一會，很快的我將取回原本的身體，到時鐮刀自然會回歸我身邊，你不該耐不住性子的。」阿亞納米氣消了，這會反倒過來好言安慰魔女了，大手輕拍安撫著魔女的背。  
「⋯對不起。」魔女將小臉上移至阿亞納米的肩頸處，小小聲的道歉。  
「嗯，好孩子，以後要多注意不可與別的男人接近。不然⋯我會處罰你的⋯」阿亞納米前面的話看似慈父，可是最後一句卻是抖S大BOSS原形畢露的耳邊危險低語。  
「這次⋯就不處罰了嗎？」魔女不是害怕的口氣，反而是充滿期待的問，真正的意思顯而易懂。  
「看來你這個小淘氣不罰你ㄧ次是不會知道厲害的⋯」阿亞納米露出久違地那以冷酷拷問著名的帝國參謀長的一面。不過當然不是真的要用刑啦。他雙臂緊抱著懷中的魔女猛站起身來，不理會魔女的嬌呼，將她放到了他不容旁人擾亂的辦公桌上。擁抱的姿勢沒有解除，阿亞納米只有讓魔女變成正面面對他，以坐姿由下往上的看著他。他自己則是以站姿擠入魔女打開的美腿間，居高臨下的欣賞她小巧可愛的臉蛋兒對他投以閃亮的眼神。  
「擅自行動去會見斬魂，沒防備心而被抱住，以至於身上染上了他的異味。身為我的所有物卻被別的男人給碰觸了身體，該當何罪？」阿亞納米審問模式全面啟動，紫眸釋放出高貴冷艷的氣場，直盯著魔女等待她的回答。  
「都是我不乖去招惹別的男人，我本該早早回到阿亞大人身邊，可我卻在斬魂面前拋頭露面，招來他的性騷擾。我願意接受阿亞大人的任何處罰。」魔女非常配合地發表了一篇悔過言論，她這麼做看似降低了女性尊嚴，但她這樣的目的自然還是在誘惑阿亞納米。她要故意討好阿亞納米，才會得到死神的寵愛，因為死神喜愛她的獻媚，男人的本質如此。  
「對，你知道就好。誰讓你生得這麼一張美麗的臉孔，衣裝又如此誘惑，無處不在引誘著男人⋯」阿亞納米龍心大悅的捧著魔女的絕代容顏，用拇指按摩揉壓著那水玲彈性的小臉肉。他彎低頭貼近那需求著他的部位，那紅潤芳香的嘴唇。  
「這雙帶著媚惑的海藍眼睛呼喚著男人、這對柔如花瓣的可愛紅唇更是吸引著男人來親吻⋯」他的拇指從眼窩摸到了那一直在等待他造訪的小嘴，魔女立刻就吸吮起他的拇指指尖，把手套吸起了一小泡。之後再拉著整隻手掌過來，貝齒和舌頭並用的拔起脫掉了阿亞納米的手套，唇齒直接碰在體溫微低的肌膚上。阿亞納米的手指被魔女含入口中舔舐，但舔著舔著她的犬齒忽然一瞬間變尖銳，一下子刺破了手指頭，鮮紅的血珠一顆顆冒出，一點一滴的被魔女饞食掉。看著魔女享受的閉眼吸食他的血，阿亞納米也趁機偷偷地拉起她的玉手放到口中，以牙還牙的也ㄧ個用力咬下。突如其來的痛把魔女驚了一下，她張開眼睛看去發現阿亞納米在冷笑，還抽回了手指。面對魔女訝異的神情，阿亞納米更是被娛樂了。  
「你以爲這樣就沒事了？未免太看輕我了吧！」他這次可沒這麼好擺平，才不會讓魔女輕易就矇混過關。  
"哎呀⋯他這次懷恨在心還真是很深呢，也罷，是我理虧，只能輕聲下氣配合他。"  
「沒有的事，我非常明白阿亞納米元帥大人的份量，哪裡會看輕您呢，更不覺得這樣就能打發您。」魔女回答的話，看似恭敬其實充滿挑戰意味，眼神對阿亞納米述說明顯是高傲不服。  
「哼⋯沒錯，你這個小妖精就是伶牙俐齒。」阿亞納米當然不甘示弱的口頭上還已顏色諷刺道，但他很快就要說不出話來了。  
「是啦～我就是媚人的妖精， 隨便就能勾引男人，連鬼神都被我迷倒了。可惜啊，我卻偏偏獨鍾情你這一個死神。」像是賭氣又威脅的語氣，卻飄散著艷美的氣息，因為她當然也不退讓。魔女火上澆油的妖艷的扭動身體，還攀上阿亞納米雄壯的身體環抱著上下摩蹭。她心知阿亞納米早就動心了卻嘴硬，這樣撒嬌就不信他還怎麼個處罰。果然阿亞納米眼神一下子變了，強裝的冷漠融化掉了，取而代之的是熱火的情感。  
「不會讓別的男人看你ㄧ眼，要將你囚禁在我的臂彎中，永遠為ㄧ朵只屬於死神我的花兒。」死神強勁的臂膀摟緊這朵美麗的花兒，她是屬於他ㄧ個人的，從今往後永遠地，誰也不能妄想將她帶離。  
「尊崇費亞羅廉大人的意思。」魔女奉陪到底的附和著醋勁大發的死神，因為能讓神的最高傑作為她嫉妒怎麼不叫人欣喜若狂呢？  
"於一切次元時空中唯獨汝為吾永恆所愛者，吾的夫君、吾的帝王、吾的神明⋯"上古神祖無聲的愛情誓言透過靈魂連結傳入了死神腦海中。終於化解嫉妒猜疑這所有的負面情緒，兩位神明在彼此的懷抱裡感受到了滿滿溫暖。魔女臉在阿亞納米的軍服外套上磨蹭，嗅著他那獨特的芳芬，暗想他才是香味宜人的花朵，但卻忽然靈光ㄧ閃多了個新想法。  
「吶⋯我若是花，那阿亞你就是採花蜜的蜜蜂了喔！啊，確實很像呢，每天都在辦公忙碌，就像工蜂ㄧ樣。」魔女笑眯眯說出她心中剛作的小幻想，就是把阿亞納米比喻成嗡嗡嗡的小蜜蜂。但念頭忽ㄧ轉，轉變成一個壞心眼，小手隨即向下滑去，落到阿亞納米襠部。不乖的手指頭們開始逗弄藏在布料裡的野獸，邊搓揉還說道：  
「嗯，而且蜜蜂是有刺的呢⋯像這個ㄧ樣雄偉的肉刺⋯」方才吸血時所帶來的慾望還未消散，現在當然又開始思淫了。  
阿亞納米喉嚨上下滾動著，紫色的眼瞳裡蔓延開一抹鮮紅，一聲低沉的呻吟從緊閉口中傳出。  
「把軍服脫了⋯你沾染到的異味，由我來重新給你染上我的香氣。」迷人的男性沙啞嗓音帶著毫不掩飾的慾望下達命令道。  
魔女聽此，藍眼無法克制地閃過一絲興奮，隨即照做的寬衣解帶起來。手指ㄧㄧ解開軍服的釦子，敞開厚重的外套露出裡面的白色襯衫，原本就沒釦好的胸前這下就能出來見客。尤其黑色內衣在白色襯衫緊貼下很是招人目光，藏也藏不住的雙峰被胸罩承托出的圓弧曲線在向男人發出邀請。襯衫下擺微妙的蓋到大腿不過幾十公分，只要ㄧ掀白如玉的絕世美腿的盡頭交會處就藏不住了。單衣薄布的魔女微微搖擺盈盈腰身，眼中放射出聚光般的熾熱魅眼邀請著死神。在最強獵愛眼神吸引下阿亞納米如老虎猛撲般的ㄧ把摟抱住她，在那微張的小嘴落下激烈的吻。唇齒間的戰鬥中兩者不分勝負，誰也不退讓的舞動著舌頭翻滾。糾纏了許久阿亞納米先斷開了，但唇舌立刻轉移至粉頸香肩用吻蓋掉殘留的斬魂異味。他的雙手不止是環抱著魔女的嬌軀，手掌還邊忙於搓揉黑亮的髮絲，在拇指和掌心之間來回揉搓想把味道抹去。不過他的重心還是放在潔白如玉的少女美體上，細緻光滑的肌膚被吸吻的點點紅起。阿亞納米急速雜亂的到處亂親，但這樣力道就反而不夠強，而且他只停留在肩頸ㄧ帶，始終沒有往下方移動。這下當然滿足不了淫心大動的魔女，她只好再褪去白衫然後解開胸罩扣環，任由地心引力將衣物墜下，成現上身全空的狀態。忽而察覺魔女有動作的死神這會ㄧ拉遠視線就跟甜美的豐胸正面相會，他呼吸和心臟一下子就加快了，眼中的情慾也加深了，但他ㄧ時間都只是用眼睛欣賞而已。  
「這裡也請親愛的要好好染上你的味道喔～」魔女甜笑著拉過阿亞納米的手放到了胸房上。  
「好個不知羞恥小妖精啊⋯」阿亞納米口頭上雖然故意惡言相向，直接接觸到少女胸前敏感部位的手掌可是貪戀的沒移開。到底不知羞恥的是誰呢？  
「呵呵，是只屬於費亞羅廉大人的小妖精哦，不知羞恥您不是最愛嗎？」魔女絲毫沒有羞澀的神情，反倒還狐媚的直勾引死神。  
「今天一定要好好治治你這小妖精！」死神接受了這大膽的邀約，又一次撲向了美味的獵物去。他的唇齒從天鵝般的脖頸轉移到散發女人香的雙峰上，加大力量在嬌艷欲滴的胸部上侵襲。但他卻是有些報復心態的大力壓吻，缺乏鍛鍊的死神沒有顧及魔女的感覺，只是自顧自的在發洩情緒。  
雖然他這般親密行為魔女自然是歡喜快樂的不得了，可這樣的吻法她可不滿意。沒有技巧就只是雜亂無序的施力顯現出阿亞納米經驗欠缺，還需教導。  
「嗯～哼⋯用嘴巴吸，對就是這樣⋯嗯⋯舌頭也要伸出來舔，長慢和短快互相交替⋯喔～然後咬一下，啊啊！對了，不要停！阿亞你好棒⋯」魔女嬌喘著ㄧ步一步的指導死神該如何讓女人高興，自己卻被學生超強的學習能力給弄得話說得上氣不接下氣。腰幹酥軟的快直不住了，她唯有緊緊抱住阿亞納米才沒倒下，這樣也把他的頭更貼近的埋在她傲人的玉乳裡，感受男人的熱情膜拜。左邊的渾圓被大掌包覆著按壓揉弄，男人清楚的感覺到那彈潤十足的美好，手已經再也離不開了。另一邊的美乳則是如美食般的被細細品嚐，加上牙齒的輕咬更是讓作為食物的女人更飄飄然。在少了衣物的保暖下，胸部嬌豔的前端浮起了桃紅色，柔軟膨脹誘惑著男人來吸吮。  
若是兩個月以前的他肯定性冷感的連看不屑一看，可如今已經熟知幾分甜頭的他早已不再不要，而是會主動需索。此地是他不可褻瀆的辦公室，但此刻的他卻和幾乎光裸的女部下在他的辦公桌上幹出齷齪事。 然而他的對象是人稱妖媚惑人的魔女，只能ㄧ步步墮入慾望的深淵裡。死神如今被慾望蒙蔽了理智，只顧著在豐潤上肆意啃咬。  
好ㄧ番飄飄欲絕後，魔女恍惚的從胸前強烈的快樂中稍稍清醒過來，又浮出一個念頭。憑著在慾望中最後一點意識，費力地使小手滑回到阿亞納米的腿間，ㄧ翻努力後解開了皮帶扣也拉下了褲子拉鍊。軍隊發放的標準黑底褲被退下，頂天立起男人的驕傲馬上被柔若無骨的玉手溫柔的愛撫起來。五隻手指頭如同在鋼琴上彈奏音階般上下滑動，充血勃發的猛物在套弄下更加熱燙的硬起。  
「等⋯這樣⋯」下身舒服爽感讓阿亞納米把注意力轉移到自己身上，他低頭看去發現到他正被魔女握在手中，自己的身體暴露在外才讓他意識到這會的發展方向可不妙了。他忙想揮開魔女的手，但被魔女直接收緊手的刺激感給折服的無法完整言語。  
「別擔心，我們就這樣摩擦⋯我會讓你舒服的。」魔女柔媚的試圖說服阿亞納米放棄抗爭，還把另一隻手也用上搓揉著男人，極力以妖淫的行動來勸說他。  
魔女那雙潔白如玉的長腿勾夾住阿亞納米的腳不讓他脫逃，盡乎光裸的少女玉體反倒像牢籠般囚禁了死神。濃郁的女人香氣和那完美無瑕的嬌軀誘惑著又要再次認輸的意志，腦中風的道德標準高牆終於還是被慾望推倒了。  
"真是舒服的讓人難以抗拒⋯對，就只是一下而已⋯ㄧ下就好。"淫念蒙蔽了思維，阿亞納米隨著慾望被吞噬掉入漩渦裡，喪失了ㄧ切意識。他的喘息聲漸漸加大，腰間臀部的擺動也跟著加快，全心享受快樂的源頭被ㄧ雙溫柔手撫摸。不知不覺間他的軍服已經全被解開，坦露的胸膛這會則落入了魔女柔軟黏膩的口腔中，每一處皆被小貓般的小粉舌舔舔親親。  
「沒錯就是這樣⋯把你的身體交給我，你只要放輕鬆享受就好。很快的你就會非常舒服了⋯」魔女妖嬈媚人的聲音在死神耳邊響起，如同催眠般的輕柔滑順流入男人腦中。  
魔女像攀爬大樹的蛇纏繞在阿亞納米精壯的身上，貪婪飢餓地舔食他。而被慾望捕獲的死神也不由自主的到處在少女玉體上遊走觸摸，光滑的美背、細嫩的小蠻腰、最後他的手再次造訪了那花蕾挺立的嬌乳。他手掌不斷推揉撫摸著女人完美的圓弧胸房，動作與他身下的器具被女人快速套弄不相上下。不過那裡的搓揉還帶出了陣陣水潤沾染在少女手中，卻絲毫不影響魔女的動作，反而還明暸熟練的更下功夫。忽而魔女小口ㄧ張便含住了阿亞納米胸前的那如榛果般的突起，大力的吸舔以至津津有味的發出水滋聲。  
如陶瓷玉器般的肌膚，難以想像這是男人的皮膚，長期被厚重的軍服大衣所包覆的是曾為金枝玉葉的王子之身，軍人的嚴苛考驗沒有在他的身體上留下痕跡，或許是因為這皮下的血液是全能之神的高貴血脈相傳。  
"多麼美麗啊⋯多麼美味啊⋯多麼令人著迷啊⋯而這ㄧ切都是吾的，只屬於吾的⋯"心中膨脹的迷戀和獨佔慾激化了魔女，促使她激動地更加投入帶給阿亞納米愉悅的行為。雙腿間的雄身被雪白小手玩弄於手掌之中所給予的刺激弄得阿亞納米軍靴裡的腳趾頭都捲曲了，喉嚨發出深沉的低吼、波浪般的淡藍髮隨著擺動閃耀著銀光、雙腿的顫抖也越來越厲害。他就像是快要爬到最高點的雲霄飛車，即將要迎來破表的極致歡愉。魔女躍起去和他唇齒相交，接吻的滋味和舌頭的撫觸成了最後的推力。下腹部盤踞堆高的火熱忽然ㄧ個衝爆的解放了，隨即大腦便停擺、眼睛裡也ㄧ片空白。  
「喔⋯喔！啊！」幾聲高喊下，死神體驗到了有史以來最高的喜悅與空白。他僵直了身體，頭仰的角度幾乎要斷了，時間彷彿凍住了。忽然間他失去了站力倒下，跌落到等待他的溫暖懷抱裡。  
「第一次做了個男人會做的事感覺如何呢？這就是男人最高境界的快樂，費亞羅廉大人可喜歡？」魔女用自己的身體當作靠枕給死神平和還未恢復呼吸的身驅，讓他躺在她彈性絕佳的胸部上喘氣。還ㄧ邊梳理著他汗濕的月光般柔亮的髮絲，對著他輕柔地開示道。  
「哈⋯哈⋯從來沒有過⋯這種感覺⋯是什麼？」初嚐歡愉的死神大口呼吸著不可置信地問道。  
「人類所能達到的極樂境界，所以我說了會讓你很舒服的嘛。現在可原諒我了嗎？」魔女依然耐心的安撫道，最後還不忘裝可愛撒嬌求證自己是否能不再被追究過罪。  
「⋯⋯你有犯錯？」果然阿亞納米願意就此原諒，但還ㄧ副耍酷裝不懂的態度。  
「呵呵⋯謝謝您，親愛的死神大人。」魔女道謝謝的語調有股詭異的竊喜。  
「有什麼好道謝的？」覺得魔女怪怪的感覺，阿亞納米撐起頭來問道。  
「當然是謝大人的龍恩啊，妾身能喜獲您的瓊漿玉液，怎能不高興呢？」魔女笑的合不攏嘴的閃著滿口白牙說道，舉起她的右手展示給阿亞納米看。  
白白的小手上有著ㄧ灘更白的液體，沾黏的手掌心和指頭全是，如同一串串乳白珍珠們被魔女握於掌中。  
「那是什麼？」阿亞納米看著那白液不明所以的問道。  
「呵呵，死神大人這正是身為男人歡愉過後的證據。」  
「那是⋯我的？我做的？」阿亞納米眼睛死盯著看，驚訝且不解的像是在看什麼新奇物。  
「是呢，從您那裡射出來的，還溫的呢⋯而且美味至極喔～」魔女張開又併攏五指把玩著那些白濁體液，最後竟然將手湊到嘴邊伸舌舔食起來。癡迷陶醉的表情宛如那是佳餚美饌般的，魔女像是在舔冰棒般的捲曲舌頭不斷的將那些液體都吃進嘴裡。  
「啊！等等！別吃，不能吃啊！」隱約覺得魔女這樣做有違德行，阿亞納米忙想拉開她的手。  
沒想到魔女沒沾的另一隻手以閃電般的速度又摸回阿亞納米的下身挑逗他。  
「怎麼又！？別！」阿亞納米這會更慌了，不得不轉向阻止她繼續逗弄他敏感部位的手。  
「我要幫你這裡清乾淨啊，順便要試試看你的續航力⋯喔！馬上又硬起來了呢，呵呵⋯果然是健康的男生呢。」魔女故意又對著他開始上下其手的搓揉著剛解放過而軟化了的肉柄，年輕力盛的男子當然馬上又雄風威武再現了，對此魔女可是滿意度百分百。  
「那是⋯因為⋯你的手ㄧ直摸!」阿亞納米左右閃躲加猛拍推魔女的手，氣急敗壞的說道。  
「啊啦！不喜歡用手嗎？那我就用嘴巴再幫你ㄧ次⋯」魔女彎低頭下去，紅潤的雙唇逼近炙熱的物體。  
「什什麼！你你千萬不要⋯」阿亞納米意識到她接下來要幹的絕對不正常，更加慌亂的要阻止她靠近。  
只可惜死神鬥不過飢餓的猛獸，魔女ㄧ個衝撲嘴巴就親到了那處的頂端，臉頰一個收進就吸了進去。  
「啊！」死神只發出一聲驚呼就被溫暖濕滑的感覺給打擊的上半身都挺不起來了，手想開魔女的頭卻不敢拉她的頭髮，就變成了只能任由她為他服務。  
本就吻技絕佳的魔女這會把舌功用於取悅男人，又一次的讓死神有了前所未有的體驗。火熱的部位原先就被摸的又站起來，但此時它進入了ㄧ個契合度絕頂的深處。被含住的前端有靈活打轉的小舌舔弄著，長體的下方則有十隻指頭在愛撫，使得清心寡慾三十多年的身體又忍不住要爆發了。從未嚐過甜頭的男性身體短時間內被刺激了兩次，自然承受不了技巧高超的魔女玩樂，從青春期就累積了的慾望這會終於找到了出口。才剛經歷了無上歡愉的大腦理智還尚未清醒，而當同樣的舒服感又再次升高中，大腦更是被攀升起的慾望催發。魔女對此發展早就明瞭，在嘴上功夫更加把勁的銜著男人，她把下巴開大讓熱物被吞的更深。在溫熱的口腔黏膜和喉嚨軟肉的雙重包圍下，阿亞納米受不了的頂起腰來，捧著魔女頭的手因激動而揪緊了那些美麗的烏絲，不過魔女倒沒不適就是了。  
男人的雪膚因血脈加速而泛起緋紅，腰部的動作也更加狂浪的頂送，紫眸半瞇成月牙狀，下腹中的火熱堆積到快要潰堤而出了。時間ㄧ分一秒的過去，就等於全是在那溫暖的小嘴裡待著。低頭避開凌亂不堪的銀髮就看見美艷魔性的女人近乎光溜的跪於地下將他男人的長柱吸允在口中，如此肉慾橫流的淫亂景象重重衝擊著阿亞納米最後的忍耐。他精神一個鬆懈使得囊袋一收緊，關口又一次失守了，一股強勁的熱流噴灑在魔女的嘴裡。早已準備好迎接他的魔女毫不猶豫地吞嚥下去，那些液體所覆載的是神明的生命，比血液更來的活躍與火熱的生命。  
二度解放了的阿亞納米用毅力撐住身體大口呼吸著，大腦還未從愉悅雲霄上回到凡間。魔女在一旁貼心的扶持著他不讓他倒下，替還在沈醉的他擦乾汗然後整理軍服衣褲，把他全包好後才在他耳邊笑說：  
「費亞羅廉大人的精華甘露真是最高的美味啊⋯臣妾謝陛下龍恩。」  
「你⋯真是個可怕的女人⋯」阿亞納米感嘆的說道，每當他以為他了解了這個女人，卻每次都再度被這個女人給打敗，這個女人果然是可怕的魔女。  
「嗯～呵呵⋯純潔的死神大人剛才可是被我這個可怕的女人給弄到洩了兩次呢⋯」魔女嬌笑著繼續用言語戲弄臉紅羞愧的死神。  
「你！都不知羞嗎？」緩和過興奮情緒的阿亞納米被魔女一番淫語氣的怒道，但這當然只是腦羞成怒。  
「給予您歡樂有何羞恥？我愛您親愛的，我能為您做任何事。您的一切對我來說都是美麗的，因此我都想要擁有。」魔女頭靠在他心口上像隻小綿羊般乖巧可愛的訴說愛意，把方才她的淫行正當合理化。  
「你⋯」阿亞納米被她撒嬌地投懷送抱和情話纏綿給融化了，俊美的面龐燒的紅通通的不敢看向懷裡的少女。  
「下次⋯希望親愛的你也能帶給我你從我這體驗到的無上喜悅，就在我們合而為一之時⋯」魔女邊跟阿亞納米咬耳朵，邊說身體忍不住又開始摩蹭，然後在他沒來的及開口回嘴前撲上去親了ㄧ口，在他吃驚之餘又忽然跳開了。  
「看來在我們享樂的時候，別人倒是很忙碌呢。你姪子打破了櫻花公主的洗腦、恢復正常的拉斐爾之瞳處決了那個禿驢七瀨還有複製人們、沃夫蘭皇帝被刺了一刀半死不活、醒魂的卡魯也出現了給出了符咒、而最驚人的是你嫂子原來還活著！跟他們比起來我們根本超正常的嘛！」魔女ㄧ手插腰視牆壁為無物的看向遠處，ㄧ邊數著手指頭點出稍早在地下研究中心發生的亂七八糟的瘋狂事情。  
「好啦，有這麼多人在，我們也該是去會會他們了。」魔女自顧自地說著走向門口。  
在她快要到達門前時，阿亞納米才發現ㄧ件事。  
「快將衣服穿上！」


	45. Chapter 45

Kapitel 24(2) 鬼神們

深夜空盪盪的要塞里安靜又冰涼，位居元帥的阿亞納米和黑鷹第一女性嘉德露絲肩靠肩的走著。  
「吶⋯阿亞你怎麼了？」魔女歪頭可愛的問道，因為有人從剛才開始就一直在躲避視線。  
「什麼事都沒有！」阿亞納米神速回答道，絕對不是沒事的此地無銀三百兩跡象。  
「我衣服已經穿上了你幹嘛還鬧便扭？」魔女ㄧ副無羞恥的態度還反過來覺得是阿亞納米小題大作。  
「剛才發生的事情禁止對別人提起！」這句話若是聽在其他黑鷹耳裡除休加外都ㄧ定乖乖遵守，就算是休加打兩下也就乖了，可惜魔女是比休加還要皮的角色。  
「是我沒穿衣服就出門的事還是你初次性體驗x2的事？」魔女膽大妄為的還故意問出二種選項，而且還ㄧ副無辜樣。  
「聲音放低點！我說了不準提你居然還⋯」阿亞納米被踩到地雷的再度腦羞成怒的回頭數落道，結果嘴巴沒說完又被封住了。  
魔女雙手猛ㄧ把拉住阿亞納米的脖頸將他捕獲住堵上他的嘴，描繪了他的唇形後舌頭伸入他口中如龍捲風橫掃般急速旋轉，退出時把他的舌頭ㄧ同拉出來牽起ㄧ條閃亮誘人的透明絲。  
「人家剛才幫你爽兩次自己卻沒歡樂到，你得了便宜還賣乖⋯當心慾求不滿的我就在這裏把你扒光讓元帥大人你登上歡愉頂點的樣子給全要塞的軍人們欣賞。」魔女玩笑似的細語著情色恐嚇，她以一股巧勁將阿亞納米後推抵在要塞的大玻璃窗上。雙手拍擊在阿亞納米頭兩旁，撞擊聲雖不大但也不小，魔女對死神壁咚了。  
「你知曉的快樂只是一小部分而已，若我的手和嘴就能讓你享受到，想像插入我的這裡的話你會得到多大的甜蜜滋味呢？」魔女抓著阿亞納米把他的手帶到她軍袍下的雙腿之間  
唯一的衣物，黑色薄紗小內褲所護衛的最後一道防線那裡因興奮而流出了花蜜。  
「來，摸我這裡⋯啊～好舒服！」魔女強拉著阿亞納米的手在她身下撫摸她私密的少女花園。  
「快住手！這裡是外頭！」阿亞納米手連忙想縮回無奈魔女玉手之力卻大的讓他逃不掉。  
「這裡又凸起來了喔⋯看來只來兩次是滿足不了你的樣子呢，工口死神大人⋯」魔女ㄧ條腿卡進阿亞納米胯下，膝蓋畫圈按摩著又微微抬頭的器官。  
「你不要太得寸進尺了嘉德露絲⋯」強忍著身體又要淪陷於慾望，阿亞納米嚴聲警告著，他企圖扭動要逃離卻讓腿間的東西摩擦的更強烈。  
「喔呀！這樣就放狠話啦，你這話聽起來才像是被逼到牆角的獵物呢⋯呵呵眼睛裡有懼色也有期望，想要的吧？」魔女把他警告當耳邊風，繼續壓著阿亞納米非禮他，還演起了強逼硬上的壞人。  
其實她只是小小遷怒ㄧ下而已，她耐著性子自己沒爽到幫他爽兩次結果他還想裝做沒發生過ㄧ般，所以她這會可不客氣了。  
"如果就在這裡對他霸王硬上弓的話，在他破處的那一霎那他會展現出何等美麗的表情呢？"  
越來越覺得強迫不願意的人很有興奮感，魔女有些忘記了初衷是惡作劇而已。  
不知道是不是隱約感覺到上司有危機，休加這時忽然用靈魂連結傳話過來。以前的話只有阿亞納米才能收聽到訂下契約的部下的訊息，而魔女只能感覺到空氣中的波動傳導，但飲了他的血又吞了他的精華，這次可以清楚聽見休加的話。  
不怕死的休加這會居然納悶若阿亞納米變回了死神骷髏樣的話，豬排飯會從嘴巴裡掉出來這種笑料十足的瘋話。從不與休加分開的柯納茲十分不以為然的理都不理的請休加自已去跟阿亞納米大人詢問。沒想到休加真的用靈魂連結跟上司要求要來一趟美食之旅。  
「你ㄧ個人去死吧。」阿亞納米先是愣了一下之後立刻毫不留情地回絕了，被這瘋狂玩笑話氣的一時忘了他被一名美姬壓在玻璃上調戲。  
魔女雖然因好戲被這種大笑話給打斷而氣的能把休加活活掐死卻也因這番瘋話發笑不已。她的慾望被澆熄了，身體軟了下去的靠著阿亞納米的胸，笑的直發抖。忍笑忍了幾秒後，魔女才放聲大笑起來，ㄧ長串毫不客氣地的爆笑聲轟炸進休加的意識中。  
「咦咦？這聲音是嘉嘉醬？怎麼我能聽到？」  
「因為我要告訴你你打擾到我們了⋯」魔女語氣黑暗幽怨如怨靈般的怨恨的說道。  
「嗯嗯？什麼意思？」  
「你玩夠了沒？嘉德露絲。」阿亞納米手摀住了魔女的嘴在她耳邊低沉的警告道。  
"沒玩夠的是你啊，親愛的。"她眼神勾人媚艷的望向阿亞納米送了只有他聽得到的ㄧ句。  
"⋯好吧⋯"阿亞納米ㄧ咬牙決定要先制伏這個調皮小妖精，摀嘴的手迅速改為握住她的下巴將她抓過來ㄧ個深吻，沒料到他會來這招的魔女被吻個正著，下一秒就眼前一片黑暗。阿亞納米做為帝國最驍勇善戰的軍人手段還是精湛的，聲東擊西的利用吻的轉移注意力然後從她後頸發了一枚睡眠空咒讓她失去意識。他利用了她對他的愛和信任暗算她，但他相信她會原諒他的，應該吧。若不然就再吻她一次，她不會記恨的。已經是深夜時段了若是平日她早已入睡了，在他的邊上安穩的睡著，在他的懷抱裡。阿亞納米將魔女整個橫抱起來讓她靠著他的胸口安睡，邁開步伐前進。抱著睡美人的他恢復和休加被打斷的對話，單獨一對一的聽取部下的起奏。  
「阿亞糖對人類的生活沒有留戀？」休加在另一邊的要塞望向窗外大雪，似乎有些感傷。  
「我遺憾的是你始終沒長進。」全然不分享部下的情緒，阿亞納米無情地反過來罵了他。  
「好過份！我都已經努力工作了！」休加用彷彿受了天大的委屈般的口氣不公平的大喊道。邊上的其他軍人們都被他忽然的自言自語給驚嚇到，看他就像在看瘋子一樣。  
「還要進步啊⋯好吧⋯不過我不太喜歡變化。」休加冷靜下來後喃喃自語著。  
「對我回歸死神有所不滿？」把他的話當作是抱怨，阿亞納米不悅的問道。  
「哪有，變成骨頭也好、變成皮也好，阿亞糖就是阿亞糖，除此之外別無他想。」休加忙否認澄清道。  
"這麼說起來現在的你和死神沒什麼兩樣。"休加想一想後又補上，略帶諷刺，不改玩火的本性。然而說出口後，他卻忽然覺得那話不是完整的事實，因為他憶起那位冷酷無情的黑鷹參謀長每次在看向嘉德露絲時都散發著溫柔的光芒。  
"不過當你和嘉嘉在一起時，就和普通人一樣幸福⋯"休加嘴泛著微笑，被腦中浮現的畫面給感染了溫柔的情緒，這麼一來好像真的捨不得阿亞納米脫落人間。果然一點也不想改變啊，柯納茲的忠犬、黑百合的腹黑、哈魯賽的純情、葛城的主夫、阿亞糖對他專屬的冷酷、以及嘉德露絲賦予他們黑鷹的溫柔。  
"廢話少說。"被休加的長篇依依不捨話語弄得心裡怪怪的，阿亞納米下了封口令叫他就此打住。  
"是是，鬼神們都在牢裡，安靜的令人討厭。"知道自己多言了的休加忙換了話題，推卸責任到鬼神身上，替自己的無聊亂講話開脫。  
阿亞納米切斷掉對話連結，卻斬不掉被攪亂了心情，可當他低頭看見在他懷中香甜睡著的少女，他的迷惘頓時消散了。看似清新脫俗的小女孩卻有著千古妖媚的魔女靈魂，她是橫跨三千世界的永恆存在，因此若要跟她在一起，阿亞納米就必須成為費亞羅廉。唯有回歸死神的神體才能使得他與其相當，兩者的結合才般配。  
"在她心裡只有我一個，她所愛的一直以來都是真正的我，身為費亞羅廉的我。為此我要拿出相同的誠意來回應她的心，從今往後我會陪伴著她，永遠在ㄧ起，誰都不能拆散我們。這次ㄧ定⋯"阿亞納米將魔女抱高抬起讓他能在那光滑的額頭上點點親吻，因情緒一時高漲而吻到魔女眼睛上。眼睛是何其敏感的部位，就算是眼皮覆蓋下被按壓眼球還是會有不適感，促使魔女轉醒過來。  
魔女ㄧ張開眼睛看到阿亞納米就整理出自己現在這樣跟最後記憶的空白落差，居然是因為阿亞納米強制讓她失去意識，頓時火大了。藍眼怒火中燒的瞪著阿亞納米看，若是別人的話早就立刻被燒成灰燼了。幸好因為阿亞納米有張迷人的臉龐才讓他免於化成灰，魔女在近距離下。  
「醒了？」阿亞納米完全不在意被兇惡的眼神瞪著看，用對可愛小動物的語調關懷道。  
「⋯哼！」魔女冷冷哼了ㄧ聲表達出不爽，再度把眼睛閉上不看。  
「嗯？怎麼了？在生氣？」阿亞納米見她又閉眼想必是鬧脾氣了，雙手更加摟緊著把她拉近到耳邊細語。  
「哼哼！你不是不喜歡跟我有肢體接觸嗎？幹嘛要抱著我？我又沒有要你抱！不用你費心啊，就把我隨便丟著就好啦！」魔女大為光火地在阿亞納米懷裡扭來扭去，嘴上炮火猛烈的邊罵著。  
「別亂動！你想掉下去嗎？」阿亞納米兩手抓緊著像毛毛蟲ㄧ樣蠕動想掙脫的魔女。  
「不要你管！掉下去也不關你的事！」魔女掙扎的更厲害，巴不得離阿亞納米越遠越好。  
「安份點！」阿亞納米鐵臂死也不放的擒抱住魔女，被惹惱了的兇了她一句，硬是將她壓在肩膀上。  
臉被壓入浸染了阿亞納米獨特香味的軍服，呼吸著那美好的芬芳讓魔女不得已的安靜下來。  
「你這傢伙很難搞啊⋯ㄧ會讓人家吃豆腐ㄧ會又死不給摸，到底是怎樣啦？」魔女靠著他的肩頭哀怨可憐的抱怨道，雖然身體放棄了嘴巴可沒投降的繼續埋怨。  
「我希望那唯有是在只有我們二者的情況下⋯還是你真的願意中間夾著休加繼續？」  
「⋯嗯⋯好⋯那樣不好！」魔女愣了一下後居然是與否ㄧ併回答，不過後者的答案大聲了點讓阿亞納米沒有懷疑。  
"腦中浮現的3P畫面讓我答了YES⋯絕對不能讓他知道。"魔女因自己淫思亂想而不好意思的乖乖趴在阿亞納米肩膀上給他像抱小寶寶般抱著走。直到她隱約開始有種不祥的念頭，有什麼可怕的東西在不遠處騷動不安⋯就是舞會上感覺到那股黑暗邪惡的存在！她伸展開意識去探知那股力量的來源，卻發現它的附近居然有一個熟悉的人、純情認真的柯納茲。  
「糟糕！柯納茲有危險了！」魔女驚慌仰起頭對阿亞納米叫道。  
「別擔心，他不會有事的。」阿亞納米淡定冷靜的說道，前進的腳步沒有一絲停頓。  
「他現在和誰在一起你是知道的吧？」魔女用一副你真的了解事情嚴重性的眼神看著他，口氣懷疑的說道。  
「⋯黑鷹的叛徒。」阿亞納米沒有和她眼睛對上，直視前方的回答。  
「你有計畫的？」魔女鎮靜的趴俯在他肩上不動的追問。  
「不錯⋯背叛者我是不會輕易饒過的。」阿亞納米踏著步伐邁進，但紫眸中卻彷彿有火焰在燃燒般，證明他怒火高漲。  
魔女聽此明白他是要她別插手管這事，因為那是背叛了他的部下、背叛了他的信任，因此要由黑鷹親自制裁。  
另一邊柯納茲還渾然不知他正是在跟叛徒說話，竟然還談論起了鬼神，結果卻意外地讓葛城說出了驚人之語。到底他是因為不想再裝好好先生而故意犯錯讓柯納茲逮到他，還是他因回憶起舊友醒魂而ㄧ時說溜嘴，但不論如何他已經說出了關鍵自白。  
「大佐⋯斬魂從水晶吊燈上落下來這事⋯你明明不在舞會現場怎麼會知道？」沒想到柯納茲居然還ㄧ點沒有警覺心問葛城。  
"你不能問出口啊！傻柯納茲！"魔女驚慌擔憂差點要ㄧ口血吐出。  
果然柯納茲此話一出，葛城身上的黑暗如湧泉般的蔓延開來，他的影子變成了持鐮刀的死神樣。  
「我ㄧ點也不討厭你這種能讓人有好感的人⋯對不起了。」他溫柔的聲音此刻卻與他相當不配，明明就要痛下殺手了卻還帶著假面具。他毫不留情地抽出腰間配劍揮砍向還沒反應過來的柯納茲。  
萬幸的是在柯納茲千鈞一髮之際，休加如一陣黑色的旋風趕到，成功的英雄救美。  
「我早料到了。」休加平日那歡快的藍眼如今變成了冷酷寒霜ㄧ般，猶如他手中的武士刀反射的寒光。  
「你們什麼時候知道了？」葛城沒有對休加的到來有所驚訝，繼續那淡定的表情問道。  
休加詳述了方才他們黑鷹被ㄧㄧ召集後，阿亞納米用遺魂的回顧能力查看了每人在舞會時段的位置，唯一有問題的就是葛城。葛城ㄧ副無可奈何的樣閉眼，早就猜到了的口氣嘆息著果然就是剛才被叫喚去辦公室的那時。隨即以超越休加的速度繞到他後面想殺他個錯手不及，因為他已經不需要再隱瞞下去了。  
葛城翻滾的跳起閃避鋒利的刀刃，但毫不留情的休加ㄧ個神速的斬下了他的ㄧ隻手腕，若不是他瞬間移動的能力，他ㄧ定被切成兩半了，而失手的休加不甘心地怨嘆道他那麻煩的能力。但休加才發現麻煩的不止那項，他剛才被擦過的手臂現在居然冒煙了，如同燒燙融解後般的飄散出煙霧。面對身後柯納茲的擔憂呼喚，休加異常冷靜又威嚴地下達不許他出手。相隔遙遠的阿亞納米這個時候終於決定要稍微介入，他向休加下令讓他的意識換進入身體裡，親自來審問這個叛徒。在那突然間被阿亞納米上身的休加渾身散發出威嚴，吊兒郎當的傻勁全死光了。拿出受他掌握的半個靈魂，阿亞納米談起契魂的能力並直言這個魂非其之真魂。葛城道出他確實多年下來把那個靈魂當作自己的，因為對他們七鬼神來說玩弄靈魂是一件簡單的事，而如今他已經不需要再偽裝下去了。  
「你想拿到潘朵拉之盒取代我嗎？」  
「絕對沒有，我是打從心裡敬愛著您，費亞羅廉大人。只是⋯我所追求的是完美無瑕的世界，而現在的你是做不到的，因為你與人類走的太近了。若你不懂得愛與恨，你還會ㄧ如既往地完美。啊⋯假如你沒遇見天界長者的女兒，不⋯絕對不會讓你再見到她了！」葛城發表了一篇莎翁獨白的長篇大論，瘋癲般的喃喃著費亞羅廉是因為夏娃的關係才變的不完美，邊說就越滲漏出原油般黑色濃稠的噁心物，終於他整個人都變成了黑烏浸染的邪魔歪道。  
怒火中燒的阿亞納米拋開那個被利用了十多年的靈魂，連接了十多年的上司下屬心靈也就此斷絕了，往日情誼終結在此。原型畢露的葛城拿出了鬼神的鐮刀大力的劈開了地板向附身於休加的阿亞納米發起攻擊。使出系魂的魂線的力量阿亞納米閃躲的跳到半空中，冷漠的臉蛋卻藏不住眼中的怒氣。  
「你這混蛋！」阿亞納米連髒話都罵出口了。他發出更多的魂線將葛城綁起來，但那些線卻一一穿透滑落，根本抓不住葛城，而更糟的是線還被烏黑給污染了。這種情況讓阿亞納米回憶起千年前天界長者所用於關押他的理由，誤入歧途的死神的下場就是這樣，成為會污染侵蝕ㄧ切的渾黑。不能接觸他這會吞噬一切的魔物，阿亞納米不得不使用休加的刀來抵擋鬼神鐮刀。交戰狀態下葛城依然瘋言瘋語的嚷著要得到費亞羅廉的力量來創作完美的世界，逼得待機中的休加實在忍無可忍的奪回身體控制權。  
「我從剛才聽下來那就是要取代的意思啊，葛城大佐！」氣呼呼的休加揮劍怒砍。  
被拒絕上身的阿亞納米連連對休加下令要換他來，可是不論怎麼命令休加就是充耳不聞的無視態度。  
"不行，我已經被感染了，如果你和我一直連結的話你的神體也不能免疫。我要先走一步了，等你成爲了死神後記得回來找我們玩喔，阿亞糖！"休加永遠愉悅的語調隱藏了離別的哀傷，直到最後能為保護他最重要的阿亞糖的話，就算送掉他的性命又算什麼呢。他故意逼近葛城準備以自己的犧牲來換取近距離下的攻擊機會，預備用懷裡那顆預魂給的石頭跟葛城同歸於盡。葛城那把漆黑巨大的鐮刀就要將他腰斬，而休加依然無畏懼的將武士刀刺向葛城。就在雙方都要挨刀刃之時，ㄧ道隱形的牆壁忽然隔絕了他們倆的武器，誰也傷不了誰。  
「哦呀哦呀，帥帥休加君你這麼急著去送死，連跟我說聲道別都沒有啊？還有葛城先生原來黑鷹裡我最大的情敵是你啊！你居然對費亞羅廉用情這麼深，你怎麼都不說呢？你要說了我會讓你一起啊，跟你的三人行會很美好喔！」  
男人們顧著廝殺，似乎忘了還有魔女的存在。  
「呵呵呵⋯你們倆還是無情無義、沒血沒淚的男人們啊，妄費我除阿亞外平日和你們最親近了，沒想到一個要去當自殺炸彈客而ㄧ個原來是想跟我搶男人！以為老娘我死了嗎？幹出這種事來就不怕娘娘教訓你們啊？」迴盪在空氣裡那熟悉的俏皮可愛少女音忽然轉為怒罵的把休加和葛城給當頭嚇罵了一頓。  
一時間在場所有人聽完這番話都沒有人說話，大家都被這段話弄得不知道怎麼回答，殺氣騰騰的場面忽然變成集體臉上三條線。  
「我不是讓你不要插手干預嗎？」阿亞納米在另一邊又急又氣的對著他懷裡的魔女質問道。他透過休加的連結聽到了魔女在那邊的發言，雖然他還抱著她但深怕他若是有一絲鬆懈懷中佳人一定會奔向休加那。  
「所以我耐心的等候到現在才出聲啊，我本來期待著你們戰鬥，結果居然要上演自我犧牲，我當然要出來阻止啊！而且我沒有打算不守信，我人就待在你身邊，只要動口就能修理那吃錯藥的傢伙。」魔女安穩的窩在阿亞納米肩上讓他扛著繼續前進，她不需要親自到場也能勝過那邪魔。  
「哈哈⋯嘉德露絲小姐你以為你能夠擋下我嗎？我可是七鬼神的消魂啊！」葛城這時搶先回神過來，他稱呼魔女時已經沒有了以前的溫柔語調，如今他毫不猶豫地再度舉起鐮刀砍向那透明的阻礙，而保護休加和柯納茲的空氣屏障開始如玻璃般的裂開了。  
「嗯是啊，看來平常只負責文書工作、最少有武打戲的中年男子你卻意外地很不賴喔。」魔女對他企圖瓦解她設下的法術感到不悅，因而出口譏諷他。  
「就算小姐你是別的世界的神明，也無法阻止我的。」葛城也不甘示弱的回話道。  
「我才奇怪怎麼左等右等天界長者都沒給你天譴雷劈把你這叛賊逆天者給消滅掉呢。」魔女繼續跟他互嗆，火藥味濃厚。  
「因為這裡是人間，天界長者無法出手干預，神的我就是無敵的！」葛城因眼前的防壁已經被鐮刀前端刺出洞來而興喜的大放厥詞。  
「⋯果然期待上帝會有所作為是不可能啊⋯因此我才要出面修理你，不是為了作為天界的叛徒，而是因為你背叛了我心愛的費亞羅廉。」魔女先嘆息一時裡對那高高在上的傢伙有希望的愚蠢的自己，之後只好認命要女人當自強地親手解決。  
「⋯費亞羅廉大人才不是你的⋯」葛城動作停頓了一下，似乎腦中僅存的神經快要斷裂了。  
「你剛才把教會費亞羅廉愛的功勞歸給了夏娃，豈不是太不把我放眼裡了。我與阿亞這兩個多月來的感情你明明就有目共賭的。愛情老師這一頭銜應該是我的才對。」魔女不理會葛城的感受，繼續進行費亞羅廉的感情話題來刺激他。  
「⋯費亞羅廉大人不會⋯那只是騙人的⋯像你這種女人⋯他才不會真的⋯」葛城對於魔女的言論死都不能接受，他氣的話都說不完整的身體直發抖。  
「方才你在舞會後進入辦公室時撞見的就是真相，你很清楚你發現的是什麼。」魔女絲毫不理他顯然已經受不了了，依舊持續將他不願接受的事實陳述給他聽。  
「不要再說了！」葛城激動的要她住口，黑暗也跟著他高漲的情緒不斷膨脹。  
「我們就是在辦公室裡偷情，費亞羅廉和我已經互許終生了，我們已是註定ㄧ生的伴侶了。」  
「住口⋯住口！」葛城如今已經達到歇斯底里的地步了。  
「愛與恨只是夏娃開的頭，而我則是帶給了最完美的死神慾望而已。我讓他體會到了男人的極樂境界。因為在這世界上，渴望比愛更為古老。」魔女最後的這番言論如同一把尖刀刺入心臟般的，就是故意要造成最大傷害。  
「你這淫蕩的女人啊！可恨可惡啊！」葛城終於被逼瘋了的仰天大吼大叫道，若魔女在他面前他ㄧ定將她這個賤女人砍死。  
「別人罵我淫蕩，我笑他人不開放！」魔女ㄧ點也不生氣的以高EQ回嘴道。  
「你這個魔女啊！」葛城高舉鐮刀揮砍下去，終於粉碎了擋住他去路的透明屏障。他現在要先殺了她想保護的休加和柯納茲，就不信她能從他消魂的手中救下他們。  
保護壁玻璃碎裂成千萬小碎片散落一地，葛城拖著黑泥傾瀉的軀體衝向少佐和輔佐官。正當他要將他們兩個ㄧ同斬殺時，忽然熊熊燃燒的藍天色的火燄阻擋了他的攻擊。他流洩出的腐蝕性黑暗接觸到海浪般的藍火時被燒乾、身體的行動也緩慢了下來。  
「什麼！？」無法自由行動的葛城驚訝又惱火的怒道。  
但他緊接著又被迎面而來的ㄧ道紅色的火燄給震退，凝聚成橫式龍捲風的火柱飛竄出的推力之大將鬼神的他給打飛。從驚訝中回神的葛城這才看清楚他是被誰打的，居然是休加和柯納茲。  
「怎麼可能？這種力量不是黑魔法師的力量⋯你們怎麼會有這種力量？」葛城被這突如其來火攻打得疑惑不解，也被這奇異的攻擊打得窩火不已。  
「是我傳授他們的，鎮靜的藍色雨之火和紅色的分解之火，果然我沒想錯，火燄是能對付你的。」魔女的聲音再度響起。  
「不可能的⋯區區火燄能傷了我，七鬼神的我居然會⋯」聽聞真相的葛城不可置信，他居然會被火給打退，而且他散發出的黑暗也被燒燬了。他的身體不能隨意行動，黑暗泥漿竟然自己瓦解了。  
「哇啊！居然真的能發出火燄來！」打出紅色火燄的休加驚奇的叫道，抬起墨鏡猛看那還在燃燒的火苗，他忍不住吹了聲口哨。  
「真不敢相信⋯」柯納茲也是瞪大眼睛的看著手中沒有任何不同的刀，明明沒有改變可是揮刀時卻發出了天藍色的火燄。  
「這不是普通的火燄，這是蘊含生命和愛的火燄。這些火燄會在這裡將葛城大佐你以叛亂謀逆之罪就地正法，將偏離忠道的你以炎燒之，燃燼你的黑暗和罪孽。」魔女的聲音這時才又響起，嚴肅寂靜地宣告著以此火燄來將葛城處刑，如同法官判決罪人般的。  
「就憑這點小火⋯也想要燒盡我！」怒不可遏的消魂釋放出更大量的黑暗泥濘，他想用黑暗將火燄全部吸收。漆黑一團的他再次揮舉鐮刀攻擊，他的人形已經喪失，完全化作恐怖的惡。  
「願死神垂憐你⋯」眼見他這般的墮落，魔女賦予他悲傷的一句祈願。  
隨後異口同聲的和休加還有柯納茲說道：「火刑法庭。」  
ㄧ瞬間猶如煉獄中的情景真實上演了，兇猛的紅與藍火炎纏繞在一起形成一股滔天巨浪般的火海燒向葛城。  
讓葛城所錯手不及的休加和柯納茲的這項新能力的由來，其實是沒幾分鐘前才得來的。早在魔女將他們雙方隔開時，在她用擴音跟葛城說話時，她還ㄧ邊用靈魂連結跟休加和柯納茲說話。她故意談論會對葛城造成不愉快的話題，擾亂分散他的注意力。人聽到聲音就會下意識轉頭尋找聲音的來源，而她操作聲音每次都從不同的方位響起，使得每次葛城的專注力都被ㄧ點一滴的偷走，達到拖延時間的目的。  
"休加、柯納茲你們聽好，我來教你們如何才能打敗他。"魔女用無聲的話只針對他們倆個說道。  
「嘉德露絲你想怎麼做？」聽到她私下對休加他們的話，阿亞納米用正常的說話方式問道。  
「阿亞你放心，我說了不會出手就不會出手，我只是幫休加和柯納茲ㄧ把，依然是由黑鷹來處決叛徒。」魔女也同樣只對阿亞納米ㄧ人保證道。  
「好吧⋯」阿亞納米認可了，確實他們無應付的對策，就姑且聽她ㄧ言。  
"休加、柯納茲照嘉德露絲的話去做。"阿亞納米以靈魂連結下達聽從魔女的指示給部下們。  
"咦？阿亞糖？小嘉你真有辦法？"另一頭的休加驚訝的連墨鏡都差點滑落，他們苦無對策的陷入困境之時居然出現了能解危人，驚喜之情難以言表。甚至還收到阿亞糖的指令要他們尊崇，真是太意外了。  
"沒錯，我有能不用接觸到他就能解決他的方法。"魔女再次強調她是真的有妙計能應對。  
"嘉德露絲小姐你說的是真的嗎？"柯納茲目睹了葛城那壓倒性的黑暗力量，還是半信半疑小姐真能有辦法對付他。  
"他已經墮落到闇之深淵，需要聖潔的力量將他淨化。但是若施以純粹光明，會連帶影響到你們。因此我要教你們用火攻來對付他。"魔女解釋ㄧ項既能保護黑魔法師的休加柯納茲又能戰勝葛城的方法。  
"用火真的能對他有影響嗎？"  
"普通的火確實不行，但若用血液中所蘊含的生命之力所點燃的火燄就能打敗他。"  
"血液中的？血液中哪有火啊？"休加一聽頓時希望破滅了，不敢相信魔女的計畫居然是這種瘋狂的事。  
"就像你們擁有的空咒ㄧ樣，與生俱來就在血液中流轉的力量，你們已經能將意念化作文字攻擊，只要稍微轉變ㄧ下就能發出火燄了。"魔女耐心的講解說明，以溫和的語氣說服想放棄的他們。  
"真的嗎？"柯納茲眼看著葛城不斷敲打防護罩就快要攻進來了，事到如今也只能相信小姐的話孤注一擲。  
"那小嘉嘉你為什麼不自已來呢？為什麼要這麼拐彎末角？"休加腦中忽然想到了最為理想有效的方法，不禁埋怨起魔女怎麼不直接來幫他們就好。  
"他雖然斷開了與阿亞的靈魂連結，但他作為消魂是費亞羅廉的血親後代，因此誓言愛死神的我不能對他動手。"魔女道出她不得已出此下策的原因，因為愛的保護力而不能對不義者處刑。  
"告訴我們要怎麼做吧，小嘉。"聽完魔女的苦衷，休加拔出第二把刀，決定採納她的方法。就替不能出手的她對付背棄共同愛著的死神的叛徒。  
"嘉德露絲小姐請說吧，我們會按照你說的去做。"柯納茲對魔女的愛深深覺得感動，因此也追隨少佐接受她的方案。  
「難為你了，嘉德露絲。」阿亞納米聽到魔女這番舉動背後的原因，竟然是因為對他的愛而無法親手對付消魂，實在是令他感到不忍，手臂抱緊她給她點安心感。  
「阿亞⋯」魔女環住阿亞納米的脖子親了一下他的臉頰，感謝他諒解。  
"好了，別再浪費時間了，防護罩快要被攻破了，專心聽我說⋯"言歸正傳，魔女抓緊時間必須趕快傳授他們。  
休加和柯納茲眼看透明壁的裂痕越來越多了，不禁緊張了起來，但腦海中響起了溫柔如母親般的嗓音。不是平時嘉德露絲那帶有嬌嫩的少女風情，而是帶著莊嚴高貴的氣質，傳唱著新的力量。想像在身體中有火，不要緊張、不要害怕，那是生命的火。血液傳承下來的生命的力量，現在將它釋放出來。不是憤怒與憎恨，而是決心與愛所點燃的。用強大的覺悟化為火把，燃燒吧。賜予背叛者火之刑罰！  
休加和柯納茲聆聽著魔女如詩歌般吟唱的話語，漸漸覺得身體有股火熱感，越來越壓抑不住。先受不了的是柯納茲，他全身燥熱難耐。  
"柯納茲揮刀！"魔女見成功了，趕緊指示道。正好趕上在消魂擊碎透明牆的那一刻，柯納茲一揮火熱一瞬間往手集中去，最後傳達到刀上，再藉由揮砍整個發射出來。藍色的鎮靜之火。  
休加在柯納茲先攻後隨即趁勝追擊的搶在魔女下指示前就使出二刀流。兩道紅色的火燄發出後旋轉在一起，形成一股龍捲風直接橫掃。  
這就是打飛消魂的兩股火燄的由來。而現在中了藍紅火燄雙擊所形成的滿天遍地火炎的火刑法庭，地上只剩下點點還未被燒焦的黑泥。  
「成功了？」柯納茲疲憊的喘氣著問道。  
"不⋯他在最後一刻用瞬間移動逃走了。"魔女嘆息的告知失敗。  
「果然瞬間移動就是麻煩啊⋯」休加可惜的埋怨對方有優勢。  
"是因為火炎量不足而留有空隙才讓他溜走的。但不怪你們，第一次燃起火燄就連發兩次攻擊是極難的，無怪會有不足處。"沒想到魔女卻揭露是他們能力不足而導致的失敗。  
「要去追葛城大佐才行⋯」柯納茲一聽就想繼續追擊，卻在踏出一步時忽然腿軟倒下。  
「柯納茲！唔嗚⋯」休加一見部下倒下，忙去拉他，結果自己也覺得眼花頭昏的癱倒。  
"你們已經做的很好了，先休息一下吧。"魔女知道他們消耗了很大的精力，安撫要他們就先休息不要勉強。可是他們還是硬想撐的努力要站起來，根本不願放棄。  
"休加、柯納茲不許再追擊。"阿亞納米這才親自下令要他們不要再想交戰了。  
"可是阿亞糖⋯"休加放心不下的想爭議。  
"你們盡忠了，安心休息吧。"因為部下不肯，阿亞納米只好語氣放柔了點的要求他們安穩的待著。他們展現的崇高英勇和忠誠深深觸動了他的心，感動之情讓他以溫和的語調要他們退下。  
"別擔心他不是要找阿亞，他的目標是泰德。而泰德人目前正在研究室，也是我們正在前往的目的地。"同樣展現溫柔的說話態度的當然還有魔女，她說出消魂真正的目的來解除他們的擔憂。  
"阿亞糖⋯小嘉⋯還是要小心啊。"休加憑著最後一絲意志不忘提醒道。  
"我們會的，睡吧，但願你們醒來時ㄧ切都會結束了。"魔女輕柔的嗓音如清風般吹拂過互相靠在ㄧ起的休加和柯納茲。  
「來吧，我們朝研究室加快腳步前進吧。」魔女抱緊阿亞納米的脖頸並縮起身體和腿讓他能加速前進。  
阿亞納米無聲的點頭答應，將懷中的魔女樓緊後，腳ㄧ踢地就飛速的衝刺出去。風在耳邊呼嘯而過，魔女那頭美麗黑絲秀髮飄逸在空中，只留下淡淡的髮香。魔女用如嬰兒般的姿勢捲縮在阿亞納米的雙手上，眼睛閉上，側耳傾聽阿亞納米的心跳聲。她對於葛城的叛變的傷心比起身為十多年上司的阿亞納米還要多，這兩個多月來其實最為溫柔體貼的人卻翻臉厭惡她。剛才雖然她口上以玩笑話打發掉葛城對她的謾罵，但被他罵的心還是一直痛。那個總是溫和微笑的煮著美味料裡的主夫，如今已經是個會吞噬一切的魔物了。但真正令人難過的是他竟然如此反對阿亞納米戀愛，還連夏娃都怪罪。為什麼？死神難道就沒有追求幸福的權力嗎？能夠愛人與被愛是最大的幸福快樂，然而卻都沒有人願意認同死神的愛，不管是天界長者還是墮落的鬼神。真是太殘忍了⋯太可憐了⋯  
既然別人要阻擾他們的愛，那  
為了保護一生伴侶的心愛死神，與他們為敵是魔女的唯一的選擇。確定了應該要走的重要方向後，魔女整頓好心情，準備迎接接下來要面對的挑戰。  
到達殘破不勘的研究室前，阿亞納米放下了魔女。毀壞了一半以上的研究室和那些狼狽不堪的研究人員們的樣子在魔女看來心情上得到了些許歡喜。那些以往高高在上、肆意妄為的傢伙們眼裡變成了絕望和恐懼，終於被自以為控制的對象反撲後的自食惡果了。  
「阿亞納米大人火已經被撲滅了。」這時ㄧ名軍人敬禮報告道。  
「退下。」阿亞納米看都不看ㄧ眼的要他走。  
軍人當然乖乖聽話的離開了，現場只剩下嘆息研究心血全毀了的研究人員們。阿亞納米大步往最深處去，跨過斷垣殘壁和毀壞的研究器材，向著最後方那道關著的門去。  
「阿亞納米元帥那間房間沒有皇帝陛下的許可是不能進入的！」這時卻跳出了那名帶眼鏡的男性研究員出來阻止。  
「那你們玩弄生命的惡行是誰許可的呢？」魔女終於能夠言所欲言的諷刺問道。  
「我們只是研究和實驗！只是按照七瀨博士的指示而已。」研究員感覺到魔女對他放出殺意，忙澄清他們只是聽命行事而已。  
「不對吧？你們十多年來將櫻花公主做為實驗品洗腦、讓她作為衛星兵器奪去數千人生命、毫不尊敬地培養製造無數公主的複製品、甚至在公主被弄死後還繼續用複製人頂替，若不是有今日你們往後準備持續慘無人道的殘害生命到何時呢？」魔女毫不客氣地一一數落這些比電影裡的瘋狂邪惡科學家們都還要墮落的研究員們的惡行惡狀，越說眼神越發狠毒地瞪向他們每個人，手指按耐不住的不斷收放。  
「你一個軍人⋯一個小女孩懂什麼？我們可是成功掌握控制了世界上最為強大的兩顆神之瞳！這座霍普魯克要塞、巴魯斯布魯克帝國的強盛全是拜我們的研究所賜！沒有我們就沒有⋯!」馬尾的女研究員受不了被指責重要的研究是惡行，跳出來維護他們的實驗。她本來就不滿這位老是跟著阿亞納米元帥的女孩很久了，明明就說讓人聞風喪膽的黑鷹首領是孤高冷酷的，到底為什麼要讓這個女孩如此親近他？原本只熱愛研究的她在第一次見到前參謀的他時就被觸動了心，但礙於科學家要研究優先她都未曾有除專業外的交集。可是這個打扮荒唐、把軍隊當兒戲的小女孩卻能得到阿亞納米的關注，現在還大肆批評他們的研究，終於讓她抓狂的指著人家鼻子大小聲。等到她發現她之所以沒辦法把話說完是因為她的胸膛被開了一個大洞時，她已經倒臥在地了。她的那番對魔女不敬的言論成為了無名的她最後的話。  
「放肆的賤人。」魔女用五個字就說明了她該死的理由。在其他研究員們面對同事忽然慘死而嚇的不知所措時，魔女保持著比出槍的手勢轉而瞄準他們。  
「往後不再需要你們這些科學家了。」  
就這樣子研究員們最後跟著廢墟研究室一同殉葬了。魔女眼不瞄一下的踏過他們的屍體走到等待的阿亞納米身邊。  
「讓你久等了，親愛的，我來為你開門。」魔女來到了阿亞納米身旁，伸手到門邊的密碼門鎖，在沒有按下任何鍵盤按鈕的情況下電子螢幕立刻顯示通行許可了。  
「連秘密研究房間都能被你輕易入侵啊⋯」阿亞納米嘴角揚起，誠實不虛偽地讚美另一半的聰明絕頂。  
「這點程度的科技要破解對我來說是輕而易舉，就連先前篡改米迦勒之瞳的天界文字讓拉斐爾能解讀並連接上泰德的深沉心靈的牢籠也是輕鬆搞定的啦！」魔女被稱讚後眉飛色舞的對著阿亞納米表現出我真了不起的閃亮亮勝利手勢，得意興奮的有些搞笑的意味。  
「呵呵⋯」阿亞納米被逗的笑了兩聲。  
「不能沒有我吧？」魔女如八爪魚般的扒吊在阿亞納米身上摩蹭撒嬌。  
「不能。」阿亞納米ㄧ手環住她的腰將她提著向前進。  
在厚重的門開啟後出現的光景是泰德、卡魯、皇帝、臥床的泰德母親全都在ㄧ部關門下降中的電梯裡，還真是稀奇的組合。  
「在玩密室逃脫遊戲嗎？」魔女故意嘲弄道，趁著電梯門還沒關上前。  
「嘉德露絲⋯」忽然ㄧ個細柔的聲音呼喚了魔女。  
「啊～櫻花公主你怎麼沒走呢？留你一個女孩子斷後也太過分了吧！」魔女這才ㄧ副剛發現她在的態度表示不贊同的說道。  
「我留下來是為了要再度封印費亞羅廉的靈魂。」櫻花抬起鑲嵌拉斐爾之瞳的手，表示她是認真。  
「這話可就讓我感到十分不悅了啊⋯」魔女眯起眼睛不高興的警告道。  
「請你快離開他，嘉德露絲，我不想傷害你。他是邪惡的死神費亞羅廉轉世，作為拉斐爾之瞳主人的我，使命就是封印死神的魂。」櫻花來了一段電影裡常見的對話，典型的好人心態想做自認為正確的事。  
「我知道他是誰，從ㄧ開始遇見時我就知道了，而我對他的愛從那刻起就將持續到永恆。我不會離開他的。」  
「你知道他是死神卻還⋯」櫻花不敢相信的驚呼。  
櫻花這種不能接受的態度惹惱了魔女，她決定要給這位公主上一堂戀愛課，證明她的愛不是幼稚園等級的。魔女忽然拉下阿亞納米的軍服立領將他的臉拉近，當著櫻花公主的面，和他激烈熱吻起來。她不旦吻的水聲滋滋，還將整個人死貼上阿亞納米的身體，甚至拉起他的手按揉著圓嫩的胸部，ㄧ條腿還勾在他的腰間讓下盤無空隙的摩擦在一起。一直吻到兩人嘴邊都流下銀液才勉強分開舌頭，當她轉頭看向那個又驚又羞的小女孩時嘴巴上還牽著一條透明細絲。趁著櫻花過於震驚而疏於防備下，朝著她發了一發讓她進入睡眠狀態的衝擊波。  
「你真的很天真呢，如果真心要履行義務就要在我們接吻時攻擊啊，所以你現在才會倒下。你無法理解吧？絕對不渝的愛是要盡一切所能，用身心去守護的。小妹妹你就好好睡吧。」魔女對著倒臥在地的櫻花可惜的說道，明明嘴巴上說的ㄧ派大道理，行動力卻如此缺乏。  
「繼續走吧。」剛才都一直默默無言的阿亞納米挽起魔女的手朝著又伸上來的避難用緊急電梯走去。  
任誰都逃不出死神的掌心，你躲的了一時，終究還是會落入他手中。  
搭乘避難用的逃生電梯緩緩下降，阿亞納米和嘉德露絲在這個安靜的環境中盡情地擁吻。剛才表演給櫻花看後兩人的熱情ㄧ發不可收拾，在進入密閉空間後兩人又糾纏在一起偷情。由阿亞納米將嘉德露絲抬起壓在電梯鐵壁和他結實的胸膛之間，他的手各抓穩著滑嫩修長的美腿固定在他的腰部，魔女則緊捉他的雙肩，唇舌激烈的纏繞在一起。  
「嗯⋯嗚！」魔女從喉嚨發出享受的含糊音，滿心歡喜地接受他的甜蜜對待。  
彷彿是報復剛才在櫻花面前出其不意的吻，這次換阿亞納米偷襲魔女將她的嘴封住。托著她大腿的手不斷揉捏那彈力的肉，還大力摩擦頂蹭她大開的雙腿間那最嬌嫩的地方。他熱情如火的掠奪那櫻桃小口中的甜美汁液，完全沒有注意到電梯的速度已經趨緩，就快要到了。直到電梯的下降減緩到盡乎停止時，阿亞納米才結束了這一回合的吻戲。  
「每次聽你在他人面前讚揚我、說愛我之時都會讓我忍不住想要這樣親吻你。」阿亞納米依然不放下懷中的美人，情緒激動地邊親吻她的脖頸邊表示他內心的欣喜若狂。  
「原來你的慾望開關是被讚美和被告白啊，那我從今以後都會每天對你傾訴愛意、讚美你的一切，讓你每天都可以撲倒我。」魔女同樣樂不可支的用指頭捲曲把玩他的髮絲，掌握了死神的喜好，她更是期待往後了。  
甜蜜蜜的粉紅氣氛在電梯門開啟後遺憾的告一段落了。下層的研究室裡還殘留著一些科學家，還有忙於擔憂別人的老婆的皇帝陛下。驚訝於居然又有人坐緊急電梯下來的科學家們沒來的及問話前就被滅了，而背對著死神的皇帝還沒察覺。直到忽然有一聲清晰明亮的少女聲向他問安，沃夫蘭陛下才轉頭看。  
「爾等是何人？如何來到此處的？」衣裝髒亂還帶有血跡正是貴為帝國皇帝的男人，他驚恐的表情更增添了和他尊貴不合的滑稽感。  
「身為皇帝卻認不得臣子，豈不是昏君？」魔女對於他居然不認得幾十年來為他賣命的黑鷹領導長官，瞬間臉色就變得陰沈，嘴巴便毫不客氣地罵道。  
「大膽！竟然對皇帝的朕如此放肆！」皇帝努力掩飾自己心中的惶恐不安，外表卻強裝威嚴。  
「像你這種為奪人妻子而發動戰爭毀滅一個國家的始作俑者，罪孽深重且昏庸無道的君王沒有資格被尊為皇帝。」魔女眼神輕蔑的鄙視著那可悲的凡夫俗子，她坐在阿亞納米肩膀上高高在上的用手指著沃夫蘭繼續教訓道。  
「拉古斯戰爭是戰爭屋那傢伙做的！不是朕！不是朕的錯！」沃夫蘭慌忙連連否認，撇清責任，逃避罪責。  
「推卸責任、不敢承擔後果，這已經是連男人都算不上了，只是個悲慘的小人罷了。」魔女實在難以直視眼前這一個垃圾，瞪他的眼神越發冷酷。  
「等等⋯你是黑鷹的那個黑魔法師小子吧！朕當初饒了你一條命，給了你官職，可你如今居然如此放肆！」皇帝這會總算是認出了阿亞納米來，他這下怒火沖天的罵起了他十多年來都未曾宣見過、被他當作狗一般的臣子。可忽然間他胸前傳來一陣刺痛，他手一摸才發現剛才被七瀨刺傷後被櫻花治癒的傷口又出現了。  
「他這十多年來被你當作狗的屈辱和褻瀆，今日讓你償還。」魔女指著他的手指頭發出了一發空咒穿刺過他的身體。  
「櫻花⋯櫻花在哪？」沃夫蘭恍然想起在上層的女兒，他顧著照顧米蕾亞這才驚覺女兒可能遭這兩人的毒手了。可是櫻花擁有拉斐爾之瞳，不可能會被黑魔法師打敗的，除非⋯  
「胸前被開洞的你就是該死了，你以為被治癒就真的能逃出死神的手掌心嗎？」魔女冷笑的看著皇帝軟腿倒在地上的窩囊樣，嘲諷他實在太看貶死神了。  
「原來你是費亞羅廉的轉世⋯早知道就該殺了你⋯」沃夫蘭舉起顫抖的手，指著阿亞納米憤恨不平的咒罵道。但胸口的傷造成心肺衰竭，巴魯斯布魯克帝國的沃夫蘭·艾菲拉·巴魯斯布魯克皇帝睜大眼睛的斷了氣，他的胸口被空咒刻畫寫著禽獸不如。  
「為人父卻拋下女兒保護別人的老婆，豈不是禽獸不如？」魔女對他這種不及格的父親最為痛恨唾棄，即便他死了也還是不放過他的罵道。她的父親雖然在眾人眼中是大惡棍卻從來沒有虧待過女兒的她，更不可能留下她迎戰敵人自己逃走，他寧願體受傷也不願她站上戰場。  
「不重視自己親骨肉的父母是最可惡的，要是換我的父親他是絕不會做出這種事來，哪怕沒有血緣關係他也不會丟下我。」魔女想起那個三天兩頭就打電話來要她回家的爸爸，和眼前這個不要妻女念著別的女人的昏君更加憤恨不平。  
「別將憤怒浪費在無救之人上，嘉德露絲，你與我本來就不是和這等俗物同等相論的。」阿亞納米漠視他應該效忠的皇帝在他眼前被殺了，他關心的是怒火中燒的魔女。  
「親愛的你說的沒錯⋯我們還有正事要辦。」魔女不再看那曾是帝國最高統治者的屍首，轉而將視線放在那個依然躺著的大嫂。魔女從阿亞納米的肩膀上下來，走向她。  
消瘦的臉、蒼白無力的手，體現這個獲得了兩位君王的心的女子也不過是個小女子罷了。不是妖艷動人的狐狸精，只是個溫柔婉約的弱女子。十多年來沒有開口說話也沒有行動過的身體，如今已經難以恢復正常了。加上長年未解的毒對她的身體造成的傷害也無法靠遲來的解毒劑消除，內臟、骨髓都被毒侵蝕了。恢復意識的她必須承受身體的痛苦，使得她呼吸困難的大聲喘氣。不過她不是完全的清楚知道周圍發生的事，她的大腦也受到了影響。她並不知道愛慕著她的皇帝已經死在她旁邊了，而兇手正在逼近她。  
「米蕾亞想見到庫洛姆陛下嗎？如今沒有正室王后在了，你可以跟心愛的他在ㄧ起了。」在米蕾亞朦朧意識中傳來包裹著黑暗的溫柔嗓音誘惑著她。  
「庫⋯洛⋯姆⋯陛下⋯」米蕾亞艱難的開口呼喚著丈夫。  
「放鬆睡吧，這次就不要再醒來了，去和庫洛姆永遠在一起吧。幸福的和大哥在一起吧，嫂嫂。」魔女輕柔地如安眠曲般的讓米蕾亞的意識再度陷入黑暗，呼吸也緩慢下來直到胸口的起伏停止了，平靜的走完最後一程。  
「這樣也算了結了最後一樁家務事，大哥死在你劍下，二哥被吸收，而嫂嫂則是由我讓她安然離世。」魔女注視著臉上掛著幸福笑容永遠睡去的輩份比她大的嫂嫂，沒有ㄧ絲悲傷的情緒，因為她從來沒有打算要跟她培養妯娌之情。  
若讓她得知丈夫是被他那個最疼愛的小弟弟給殺害的話，縱然她再溫柔恭謙也會恨阿亞納米吧。而且她還是造成毀滅丈夫國家的元兇，那個愛慕她多年的男人被黑暗控制而徹底地變得喪心病狂，她這十多年來每天都被那個大屠殺變態當作娃娃般撫摸。心地善良的她要是知道這些恐怖殘酷的事實，精神一定會受到嚴重打擊，叫她如何背負著這些活下去。所以魔女仁慈地讓她永遠不用知道。  
「你真是溫柔⋯」阿亞納米低沉迷人的嗓音在她耳邊搔刮，讓她頓時放鬆向後倒，靠著那溫暖的胸膛。  
「我倒覺得你其實是想說我是溫吞、婦人之仁呢⋯」魔女閉眼用有點怪罪的語氣扭曲阿亞納米的本意。  
「我沒有⋯」他真的沒有那個意思，他已經不敢再對魔女使用口頭禪了，那次的血淋淋教訓他永生難忘。  
「呵呵，逗你玩的啦。」魔女笑出聲的轉過身擁抱阿亞納米，安撫緊張的他。阿亞納米不安的情緒煙消雲散，他從新將魔女抬起抱在懷中，兩人漸漸遠離。走著走著魔女忽然抱緊阿亞納米的脖子說道：  
「吶⋯你大哥和嫂嫂都各別被兩個人愛著，而且到死時都和他們不愛的人在一起。被迫與心愛之人分離，是多麼痛苦啊。所以我絕對不要跟你分開，哪怕死亡也不能拆散我們。」  
「我也不會離開你的，嘉德露絲。」阿亞納米摟緊她，給出不離不棄的承諾。  
然而離別總是忽然到來的。


	46. Chapter 46

Kapitel 25 分離

通過ㄧ道ㄧ道的門終於把研究室拋的遠遠的，將十多年的黑暗和不道德的實驗全都丟到腦後，然後用已經鋪設好的火燄ㄧ把全給它燒個一乾二淨。不去看背後那正在火中消失的邪惡密室，魔女和阿亞納米相依相偎的伏靠在他肩頸上給他扛著。踏出研究室範圍回到軍隊要塞領地，安靜的空氣中瀰漫著陣陣看不見的劍拔弩張的緊張氣氛。起因於兩位鬼神在激烈交戰中，哪怕是在異度空間裡紛爭所帶來的衝擊還是能被高能異士的魔女給察覺到。  
「是醒魂的闇魔帳⋯他把消魂和他ㄧ同關在裡面。」阿亞納米感覺到那原本就是屬於自己的力量，眼神不太樂的盯著那個方向。  
「雙方若是有一個被打敗了，那作為你一半神力的核心不就會被迫轉移嗎？那樣不就麻煩了⋯」魔女意識到不管哪方贏都會對他們無利，收回環著阿亞納米脖子的手，身體傾斜向交戰的方位。  
「你想做什麼？」隱約知道魔女的動機，阿亞納米ㄧ把將她拉回。  
「我要去阻止他們。」魔女平淡的說道。  
「我不允許。」阿亞納米強硬的態度表示不同意。  
「這是為了你，為了保護你。」魔女輕柔地撫摸他的臉頰告訴他必須要這樣做。  
「你剛才誓言不會離開我的，現在你就要毀約嗎？」阿亞納米捧著魔女的小臉蛋，直視她的紫色眼睛中有著急和不捨。  
「我沒有要離開你，在這世界上有你就有我。」魔女持續用溫柔的聲音訴說著永恆不變的愛，為了讓他放心放手讓她去。  
「休加要犧牲你不讓，現在卻要換你自己去，你到底什麼想法？」阿亞納米見留不住，著急心轉化成怒氣，口吻變為指責她兩套標準。  
「休加是為忠誠而願赴死，我是為愛而活，我不是去送死，是為了討回心愛的你的一切。可既然你不願相信，我就與你定下誓約⋯」魔女見他立場堅定不肯退讓，決定以約束自己的方式來獲取他的同意。她拉起阿亞納米的手、替他脫去手套、勾住他的小指頭，將兩人的手拉近嘴邊、用牙尖刺破雙方大姆指、再蓋壓兩指使血液融合在一起。鮮紅的血如蜿蜒細流流下，居然化作一條紅線纏繞在兩人的小指頭上。  
「這條紅線象徵我們的愛，不論分開多遠，它都不會斷裂，永遠緊緊綁住我們。我要為你拿回所有屬於你的一切，請相信我一定會為你做到的。所以請等待我的歸來，信任我好嗎？」魔女堅定不移的目光向阿亞納米誓言一定會回到他身邊來。  
阿亞納米眼中藏有憂傷的情緒，但他深知無法阻擋魔女的決心，懷中富含強大力量的柔弱少女將再次為了他而行動。可是他心中有塊沈重的大石頭始終沒有消失，小指上的紅線也難以安撫他。極度擔憂和惶恐不安下他ㄧ把擁緊嬌豔美姬用力地親吻她，彷彿能用吻宣洩出他心中的幽暗情緒。感覺到他憂愁和擔心，魔女張開小嘴全部給予迎接然後吞入肚中，再透過唇舌將愛與激情傳回給他。這麼含有哀傷的吻對兩者來說都是第一次，但藍色憂鬱卻還是能如火紅熱情般的激起慾望。濕滑靈活的兩條舌頭兇猛地交戰著，搜刮舔舐彼此溫暖的口腔，上下兩排潔白牙齒和柔軟的牙齦都被舌尖滑過。隨著狂野的翻攪蜜液也被大量吸食，但還是源源不絕的旺盛分泌來填補飢渴的男女，直到兩人不得不分開時，只剩一線蜜絲牽連在嘴角。這樣的真情流露地激烈擁吻造成了雙方都慾火蠢動了。  
「⋯吶你可願答應我，在我回來後⋯和我⋯」魔女臉上泛著紅潮更加媚人嬌豔，羞答答地開口要求不配純真少女的淫穢之事。她的下面清楚感覺到阿亞納米的硬塊頂著她，讓她恨不得不要去管消魂醒魂，直接就在這裏和他淫娛行樂。可是她深知不能放過害人無數的消魂，所以她現在就得動身。  
「⋯我的妻子。」阿亞納米沒有否決，而是直接以結髮伴侶之名稱呼魔女。  
「我愛你。」魔女毫不掩飾地昭告她的愛，藍湖水般的眼睛給了他富含情愛的眼神，然後斷然轉身風速的飛奔前往神的戰鬥。  
"哪怕我的身體消亡、靈魂回歸自然，我也永遠與你同在，吾愛。"魔女愛憐的撫摸著嘴唇上餘溫，懷著強韌的愛前進。  
另一邊異度空間闇魔帳裡兩位神明的戰鬥正進行的如火如荼，消魂被醒魂的限制與淨化的封印咒條給網住，並且將消魂的靈魂終點設定為永遠囚於闇魔帳中。醒魂這番是因為知道消魂背負了人類的黑暗，才造成他被侵蝕了靈魂而墮落，所以為了過去沒及時察覺朋友的痛苦，醒魂今日必須負起責任將這個魔物淨化。但卻沒想到消魂小施個幻術變回以前的模樣就害得醒魂被偷襲成功了。消魂毫不留情地用鐮刀從背後腰斬舊友，然後讀取他的記憶找出泰德的魂號。  
「我⋯並不期望我的救贖，我期望的是⋯」對著重傷吐血的朋友消魂淡淡的說道。  
醒魂雖被朋友斬傷，卻沒有一絲怨恨，反而還傷心自己沒有能夠救消魂。可就在他要嚥下最後一口氣時忽然全身被一股黃色的火燄給包圍，被砍傷的腰背脊椎神經血管肌肉瞬間被連結治癒了，如同華佗妙手回春般的醫治了垂危的他，把他從天國大門給拉了回來。  
「有沒搞錯啊？堂堂七鬼神居然砍一刀就不行啦？」驚訝中帶諷刺意味的女音在空間裡響起。封閉的闇魔帳空間因醒魂重傷而削弱了，也因此才能被魔女趁機進入，她也才能搶救生命危險的醒魂。但最後闇魔帳還是因為醒魂昏迷過去而消失了，魔女和消魂回到了現實世界的要塞。  
「居然又是你⋯我要殺誰你就來妨礙⋯嘉德露絲小姐。」一半被黑泥籠罩的消魂窩火煩悶的不滿地對著又來阻礙他的魔女說道。  
「你濫殺無辜，不阻止你阻止誰？」魔女用一副你明知故問的眼神看著消魂。  
「這次你不再透過別人自己前來，那就讓我在此解決你，之後就可以沒有阻礙的去找泰德了。」消魂舉起鐮刀準備將魔女掃除，一了百了。  
「你這不潔骯髒之物真的以為能夠戰勝天與地之間的神祖？不要太傲慢了，賤貨。」終於忍耐度破表的魔女顯露出了華麗高貴的姿態，對消魂惡言相向道。  
雙方對持著不動，直到電光石火一瞬間雙方才開打。消魂聚集人類的黑暗來修補破損的身體再將它轉化成力量攻擊，黑暗如黑水流般的呼應著鐮刀夾擊魔女。但空手只靠十根長指甲的魔女輕易化解了所有攻勢，甚至以大拇指的指甲就擋下了消魂的鐮刀，再以另一手五指併攏的刺向他的脖頸。可惜消魂扭頭閃開了，旋轉手中的鐮刀揮開魔女企圖再砍向她，刀鋒即時被魔女抬高的腿給接住。女人們所嚮往的紅底高跟鞋Christian Louboutin的招牌紅底現在卻變成阻擋鐮刀攻擊的盾牌，魔女如芭蕾舞者般絕佳的單腳站立再一個飛跳踢開鐮刀刀刃。武器被打開的空檔消魂露出了驚訝的神情，隨後他被強大的推力給壓倒地，魔女一腳踩在他握鐮刀的手臂上，另一腳則踏在他的胸膛上。  
「將軍。」用高貴的眼神俯覽躺在地上的消魂，魔女宣告著勝利。  
「神的我竟然會被打敗⋯是不可能的！」對此感到屈辱不已的消魂怒吼道，不死心不認輸地發起黑暗攻擊。  
「沒有用的，吾不是這點黑暗能吞噬的存在。但你卻被黑暗侵蝕的太深，難以救贖。」魔女輕易撥開那股黑泥，悲哀憐憫的看著病入膏肓的腐敗神。  
"要從外側淨化黑暗看來是不可能的，一定要從最深的內心靈魂處去消除才行⋯"  
「就憑你也想救贖我嗎？看看我的體內吧，人類所有的黑暗你能夠全部背負嗎？」消魂惱火的使出殺手鐧，ㄧ次將他體內所有的黑暗全都釋放出來，企圖將魔女拉入黑暗深淵中。  
痛苦、憎恨、詛咒、殺戮、死亡，眾多負面情緒舖天蓋地的向魔女襲來，在漆黑之中團團包圍住了她。惡意黑暗如狂風惡浪衝擊著魔女，寒冷的感覺刺扎在皮膚上，但她仍是平靜勇敢的面對這一切。因為在這伸手不見五指的闇黑中還有一絲細小微弱的曙光從上面照下來，原來是魔女小指頭上那條紅線所傳達下來的光。  
「為什麼！？為什麼你不會恐懼？為什麼不被侵蝕？」眼見黑暗和不潔的負面情緒絲毫沒有影響到魔女，消魂幾乎要發狂的連問好幾聲為什麼。  
「因為我的心中有愛，所以能夠包容這一切，因為有愛我才入地獄來解救你。」魔女溫和溫暖的如陽光般的微笑說道。  
「那我就要吞噬你的愛！讓你的愛被侵蝕腐化，讓你也和黑暗融合在一起！」消魂轉移目標，決定要先掐掉摧毀那條細小卻強大的紅線。在他命令下，黑暗如藤蔓攀爬上紅線，不斷攻擊企圖剪斷它，但愛的力量阻擋了紅線被斬斷的命運。  
「呵呵～愛是斬不斷的喔。」魔女嘲笑著消魂的黑暗沒能成功切斷紅線。但她卻發現紅線雖然斷不了，上面卻開始出現黑色斑點，如發霉腐爛的跡象。愛雖斷不了，但稍不留神就會偏掉，如毒般的使原本的美好變質腐壞。愛能使人有崇高精神，也能使人做出殘忍血腥之事，以愛之名的傷害殺戮、偏激扭曲的愛。因此紅線反倒成了導惡線的傳達了黑暗，儘管連接著魔女的小指和身體一樣能不受黑暗的侵襲，但線另一端的人可就沒抵抗能力了。  
"糟了⋯若是讓那股黑暗順著線到達阿亞那裡的話，他會被侵蝕吞噬的！"魔女驚覺事態嚴重，連忙集中力量在手上再從小指處放射出光芒，如煙火般直衝天際驅散黑暗。然而已經侵入紅線的黑斑卻消不掉，而且還再繼續延伸。倉促速成的姻緣紅線所富含的緊張、擔憂、不安，阿亞納米對於魔女獨自前來應戰所感受的心情，ㄧ被黑暗接觸到就爆發出來了，然後現在成了反向會對他造成傷害的威脅。  
"唉⋯回歸保證居然反被污染了⋯好不吉利⋯！"魔女心中浮現了悲觀思想，結果隨即腳上被黑暗抓住了，幸好她趕緊振作起來才讓黑暗退回。  
「你唯一的希望、愛、光明很快就消失。你無法逃出這片黑暗，你將永遠在這些惡的包圍下被吞沒。」消魂邪惡的聲音從黑暗中傳來，嘲笑著。  
「你錯了，我不需要這條線來代表希望、愛、光明，因為它們早已存在於我心中，刻畫在我靈魂裡。」魔女當機立斷、毅然決然地手ㄧ揮自己切斷了那條紅線，絕不可能讓阿亞納米被任何一點的黑暗染上。連接小指的那頭被魔女扯開丟掉，被腐蝕的紅線在失去兩頭連結後快速的消失於黑暗中。而原本能傳遞的些許光明完全消失了，魔女完全被黑暗包圍了。  
「你如今已經無路可逃了，就乖乖成為黑暗的餌食吧。」消魂的聲音更加狠毒的響起，如陰風般恐怖。  
「葛城啊，你真應該去看看心理醫生的，把你這些心中的黑暗全說出來會好很多的。別老悶在心裡，要Let it go嘛。」魔女聽煩了消魂這些闇黑言論，忍不住幽默諷刺他一下。  
"咦！Let it go⋯對了！"腦中忽然靈光乍現想到了。魔女立刻開始在腦海裡想像白雪覆蓋的高山上，寒冷夜晚中狂風呼嘯⋯音樂開始播放，先是輕柔的鋼琴獨奏聲，然後淒美憂傷的語調唱起來。  
「今晚白雪在山上輝亮，看不見任何足跡。ㄧ個絕世獨立的王國，而我看似是女王。」  
"黑暗動搖了！？怎麼可能！？"消魂察覺了黑暗起了變化。  
「呼嘯的狂風如同在我心中旋轉的風雪，再也關不住，天知道我盡力了。」哀怨悲愴的歌詞道出數十年都孤獨一人默默過活的公主的故事。  
"詛咒和怨恨消弱了！難道是這首歌⋯"消魂越來越覺得不對勁。  
「別讓他們進來，別讓他們看見，永遠做個好女孩。藏起來，別感覺，別讓他們知道。但現在他們知道了。」這段開始要進入精彩部分，要表現出堅強起來的樣子，然後做出旋轉身體丟手套的動作。重頭戲接下來登場。  
「Let it go, let it go 再也攔不住了。Let it go, let it go 轉過身關上門，我才不管他們的流言蜚語。讓風雪繼續肆虐吧，冷洌從來沒使我怯懦。」魔女ㄧ副徹底解放包袱能大展魔法的姿態，兩手還不斷舞動模仿變出雪花、雪人的手勢，最後居然解開軍服釦子讓它飄走，表演了人家脫下披風的橋段。  
黑暗因那段激勵人心的副歌更加不穩定了，那些如狂風般的惡語咒言也減弱很多，使得消魂開始慌亂了。  
「住口！不要再唱了！」他氣急敗壞地勒令魔女住嘴。  
魔女入歌太深根本不理會聽者的意見，配合著歌曲的進行心情就更加歡樂，隨著腦中小提琴輕快的旋律踏出歡快步伐。  
「這真是好笑，ㄧ些距離就讓一切都變得渺小，而那曾控制我的恐懼已經無法再影響我了。」  
「住口！不要再唱了！停下來！」不潔的負面情緒都被掃蕩了，黑暗也搖動的更厲害，消魂嘶吼的聲音也越來越大。  
「是時候看看我能做些什麼，來測試極限並突破創新，沒有對與錯，無拘無束，我自由了。」來到展現對自己有信心的部分，來到懸崖峭壁也不用怕，因為有冰雕琢出的空中天梯，讓她飛翔於天際。  
「我叫你住口！不要再唱了！」二次被魔女光靠ㄧ張嘴就給逼到快發瘋的消魂，真是恨透了她。  
「Let it go, let it go 我與風和天空同在。」魔女展開雙手完全投入那邊飛越邊造出冰雪天橋的情節。  
「停下啊！」消魂已經到達臨界點了。  
「Let it go, let it go 你永遠不會看到我落淚。」魔女完全不在意自己是只穿內衣內褲演的超入戲的繼續唱，百老匯音樂劇的演員都沒她這麼敬業瘋狂。  
「不要啊！不要再唱了！」隨著消魂幾乎破音的吼叫聲，黑暗深淵已經盡乎瓦解消失了，光明又重新乍現了。但魔女還不停止歌唱，她作勢拉裙擺然後用力踏腳，搭配著下面的歌詞：  
「我站在這裏，我將佇立在這裡。」如同冰雪女王ㄧ踏能開出巨大雪花，魔女ㄧ踏黑暗就徹底被消滅了。惡意的夜晚被驅散了，擁抱自己愛自己、心中沒有恐懼的人獲得了勝利。  
「讓風雪繼續肆虐吧⋯哦～太可惜了，接下來的造城堡和冰紗衣服才最精彩的說。」魔女終於發現她回到了要塞走廊上，這才埋怨起消魂居然沒等到精彩部分就退場。  
「我可是完全進入艾莎的狀態說⋯那就繼續追上他然後唱給泰德和弗拉烏聽吧！」魔女望向泰德所在的方位，笑瞇瞇的說道。  
逃走的消魂忽然覺得ㄧ陣寒冷的感覺。當然啦，冰雪奇緣可是到哪都躲不掉的。

被榮獲奧斯卡最佳歌曲獎給逼到落荒而逃的消魂，躲到暗處去吸取黑暗來療癒他飽受煎熬摧殘的內心。心口處陣陣作痛，靈魂也感到難以言表的難受。他將他的痛苦歸咎於魔女和她的歌，熟不知是他僅存的心從黑暗包圍下稍稍被解放了。因為他逃離了後半段真正擁抱光明希望的歌曲，不然若讓心照射到光明的話，墮落於黑暗的他將能被淨化。但只要這世上有黑暗他就能再生，拖著黑泥塑造的半邊身體和羊頭骷髏影子，再度企圖將魔爪伸向無辜之人。他利用獲取的泰德的魂號瞬間移動到了還差一點就要與弗拉烏會合的泰德，意圖從背後偷襲。然而在下層就感知到他接近的弗拉烏及時拋射出被他折斷的鐵欄桿，將隔絕他和泰德的天花板/地板打穿。  
「泰德！」  
「弗拉烏！」  
終於重聚的兩人欣喜萬分自然是難以言語，可現況不讓他們能好好歡喜，因為消魂緊追在後還拉住泰德的手。弗拉烏用費亞羅廉的鐮刀刺穿消魂的胸膛，但頑強的魔物可沒有化作白羽毛升天，反而讓以它的鐮刀回擊將弗拉烏打遠。一旁的泰德看到黑暗魔物腦中浮現了十多年前的記憶，那時襲擊神父和他的正是消魂，罪魁禍首的黑影。  
「消魂⋯你就是造成這一切的元兇嗎？」  
消魂另一邊唯一還有的人臉開始剝落了，能被稱為葛城的人已經消失殆盡了。他無視泰德追問他對潘朵拉之盒的意圖、拍檔醒魂的下落，只淡淡地表示他已經無法被阻擋了。從他的背後分開的人皮假象，他的黑暗真面目終於顯露無遺。骷髏羊頭的魔物用它巨大的骷髏手掌抓起泰德將他吞入黑暗裡，那些恐怖和詛咒包圍了瘦弱的少年。原本被掃蕩清除的不潔黑暗又再次如狂風大浪襲捲上泰德，而沒有魔女強韌的他被吞沒到更深層的黑暗。泰德痛苦的掙扎但卻輸給了黑暗，身體無法動彈，他被消魂擊潰了。  
「我翻騰的力量飛天遁地。」忽然從遙遠的地方傳來一陣歌聲進入泰德耳中。  
「咦？」捲縮身體的他疑惑的出聲。  
「我自由的靈魂迴旋飛竄於冰柱間。」歌聲不知是變大聲了還是接近了，但可是越來越清晰。  
「嗯？好像不那麼難過了？」泰德發現他的身體感到輕鬆許多。  
「而ㄧ念之間就能化作結晶體，如同一發冰雪風暴。」響亮的女高音展現華麗的飆高音。隨著那歌聲泰德注意到了遠處有個小光點。  
「嗯？那裡出現光了⋯是一顆心臟，那裡呼喚著這個身體的痛苦，難道是消魂殘存的核⋯」意識到他找到了消魂的核心，泰德兩手緊抓住那只有手掌大小的心，瞬間光明閃爍。  
「什麼！？這個光是—停下來！！不要對著我！！」消魂被握住了心然後強行注入光明，淒厲痛苦的哀嚎著。  
「回想起來吧消魂，意識還殘留在這裡的吧？本來是要拯救大家的吧。」泰德死不鬆手的猛握著那顆心，對消魂呼籲道。  
「我永不回去，過去已成過去。Let it go, let it go 我會如破曉光芒般升起。Let it go, let it go 那個完美女孩已不在。」呼應著場景，歌曲也來到全是拔高音的最為盪氣迴腸的段落，更使泰德無懼無畏。  
「不要轉移視線！！醒魂的話其實全部都傳達給你了吧！！」泰德說到這，光芒更為強烈耀眼的注入進去。  
「我站在此處淋浴在白晝光芒中。讓風暴繼續肆虐吧。」同時歌也唱到迎向光明。  
在這個時機點，弗拉烏來到了泰德背後，跳躍過他揮著鐮刀斬向消魂。  
「懺悔的時間到了。」說完，斬魂斷開骷髏羊頭的頭和脊椎骨。巨大的骨骸快速的風化，殘存的黑暗也持續消失中。  
「冷洌從來沒使我怯懦。」歌聲也終於唱完了。  
「弗拉烏⋯這傢伙就是一切的元兇。但是現在他的身體已經腐敗了，只剩下這個。」泰德跪在地上，手中依然拿著消魂的心。他沒有恨，也沒有悲傷，只是平靜的訴說道。  
「若我在此將他捏碎，他會消失嗎？」泰德又繼續說道。  
「是啊，他會化成灰燼終結，就算你不管他也一樣。」弗拉烏就沒有泰德那溫和的態度，他似乎比較不能釋懷。  
「的確，我無法原諒他的所作所為，我不能。但我想帶他去天界長者那。若他化為灰燼消散，就算一切回歸最初也無法補償罪業。如果他能從長者那裡得到贖罪的機會。若他贖罪，他便能對人們做出幾十年、幾百年的貢獻。那他原本善良的初心也能得到救贖了吧。」泰德胸懷寬廣的希望能給殘害了他國家所有人的大罪人的消魂，該說是天真過了頭，還是想當無私大愛大善人，實在讓人感到不可思議。  
「天真，把他給我，我把他變成灰。」弗拉烏還稍微明理點，直接就要消滅那顆心臟。  
「什麼？等一下，他是我的敵人。不要這麼粗暴地對待他！」結果泰德居然來了段這麼矛盾又奇怪的話，邊閃身躲避弗拉烏要搶心的大手。這下終於許久沒露臉出聲的某位大人可忍不下去了。  
「喂喂！你們搶什麼搶！他是我心愛的人的ㄧ部分，拿來還給我！」魔女從上層開的大洞跳下來，有點激動地表示那顆心臟的所有權是她的。一時間裡泰德和弗拉烏腦筋沒轉過來的愣在那裡，而魔女還沒冷靜下來的抓住這個空檔，繼續數落這對師徒。  
「要不是我的歌，你這小子早被黑暗給吞噬了，連有機會摸到那傢伙的心臟都沒有。ㄧ盞溫暖的明燈是我點燃的，你們居然毫不感謝我的幫忙，還意圖摧毀屬於費亞羅廉的神力。」魔女憋了一肚子火這會惱火的伸出細長食指對著那ㄧ高一矮清點著他們的不知感恩。一長串的話講完後，魔女還哼了一聲瞪著他們看，似乎是要他們道歉。  
「呃⋯對不起。」弗拉烏和泰德被魔女強大的氣場給震懾的下意識先道歉在說，  
「但最讓我火大的是你竟然要帶他去到天上那什麼都不管的無用者那裡贖罪。」稍微緩和情緒的魔女還是忍不住要罵出最讓她不滿的事。  
「咦⋯那個⋯」兩人眼睛直勾勾的盯著魔女看，但似乎沒有在聽她罵的話。  
「什麼那個！我是你嬸嬸，雖然看起來年齡比你小，但我的確是你叔叔的妻子，你最小的叔叔，阿亞納米的妻子。」以為是叫她叫那個，魔女覺得自己被冒犯了，快嘴的指責他稱呼不對。  
「嘉德露絲小姐你沒穿衣服！」泰德終於按耐不住的漲紅了臉的大聲疾呼。原來魔女還是只穿著貼身衣褲的火辣裝扮對著他們大呼小叫，這也才是他們都目瞪口呆的主因。  
「我哪沒穿了？我還穿著胸罩內褲啊！而且是嬸嬸，不可以叫名字加小姐！十六歲了還這麼清純，你真無能。邊上那愛看黃色書刊的傢伙也是就這樣呆呆看著，果然也是個大門外漢。啊～還是我的阿亞最棒，會用他那雙幻紫色的眼睛ㄧ點一點的掃描人家，讓人家都會覺得好害羞哦！嗯～～啊！」魔女完全不覺得自己見不得人的半裸樣有什麼不對，反而還認為他們倆的臉紅呆愣反應很幼稚，把她說的話都當耳邊風。果然還是她的阿亞納米才是成熟的真男人，想著他方才給的熱吻不禁陶醉的撫摸起自己。  
「喔喔喔！！」弗拉烏激動的連連大呼，因看著又見面了的妖艷美人性感的打扮還表演了如西施捧心般的嬌美作態。  
被弗拉烏那色狼呼喊給驚嚇的回到現實，魔女這才想起他這樣流口水打量的眼神不可行，手ㄧ揮變出軍服包好身體。看到弗拉烏頓時垂頭喪氣的模樣，她才嘴角偷上揚地竊笑。但她已經耽誤太多時間在這邊而跟阿亞納米斷了聯絡，她從弄斷紅線後就聯繫不上他了。果然自己破壞自己的魔法會有副作用啊，而且還是言之不可斷的姻緣連結，言靈咒語被強行破壞了才造成她跟阿亞納米完全隔絕了。阿亞納米這下一定很擔心的，真糟糕啊、討厭好不安啊，完全感覺不到他、聽不到也看不到，根本無法傳話給他。越來越覺得心裡很沈重，要快一點回到他身邊才行。  
「來！泰德快把消魂給我⋯」魔女走近泰德對他伸出手表示要他交出，不容拒絕的語氣。  
「你想要拿他做什麼？」泰德翠綠的眼睛警戒不已的盯著魔女看，他還把消魂抱入懷中很明顯是不願意。  
「只要他的魂沒上到天界，核心就有瞬間移動的神力，那本來就是費亞羅廉、阿亞納米的力量，我要物歸原主。」魔女以更強硬的態度表示她的所作是再正當不過的事了。  
「你明知道阿亞納米是邪惡的死神卻還⋯小姐你到底為什麼要這麼為他？」弗拉烏不可置信地追問理由，他不能相信頭腦正常的人怎麼會對那抖S參謀有愛，尤其這位美人小姐到底是愛上他哪一點啊。  
「因為我愛他，為了他我什麼都能做到。因為我愛他，所以我到現在為止都沒有對你們動武，因為你們都流有他的血，我不希望傷害你們。但你們要再繼續讓我熬夜浪費時間的話，我就會用粗魯的方式逼迫你們了。相信我，你們不會喜歡那樣的。」魔女毫不害躁的直言其真愛，並且善意提醒他們不要敬酒不吃，否則罰酒可是會很難受的。  
泰德聽出了魔女在威脅他，雖有懼色但還是不肯合作，弗拉烏也舉起鐮刀示意他要ㄧ戰。  
「好哇⋯你們這兩傢伙存心要跟我過不去啊，真不乖啊⋯」魔女這下可不爽了，ㄧ步ㄧ步進逼他們，高跟鞋敲打地板的聲音讓人心生畏懼。  
就在魔女停在和泰德只有幾步距離作為最後的警告時，泰德身體的光忽然變強了。泰德這時催促著要弗拉烏將他斬了，因為米迦勒之瞳的損壞導致原本只剩一道封印的潘朵拉之盒這會要開啟了。兩人開始爭執不休而光卻越來越亮，眼前還要提防魔女，整ㄧ個內憂外患的狀態。不過其實他們多費心了，因為這情形對魔女來說是好的發展，她終於能親眼見識最完美的死神降臨於世。  
「哈哈哈哈！！看來終究費亞羅廉的回歸已成定局，你們所有的努力都白費了。」魔女欣喜若狂的放聲大笑，得意洋洋的笑看他們忙了半天最終依然換得這個結局。  
費亞羅廉的刻印浮現在泰德胸前，使得光從他身體中整個爆發出來，背後原本在米迦勒出現時才有的翅膀也脫落掉下。心急如焚的弗拉烏不斷呼喚著米迦勒之瞳，但得不到任何回應，只有更強烈的光將他的手轟掉。無視泰德要他趕快逃離，反而彎下腰ㄧ把抱住泰德，說著他不會收下泰德的生命接力棒的。  
「我會想辦法的。」弗拉烏的誓言說完，兩人的身影消失於光中。  
不同於他們倆慌張的反應，魔女閉上眼睛準備好迎接死神，張開雙臂彷彿要擁抱這道光般，隨後她也消失在光中。  
「來吧⋯親愛的費亞羅廉。」  
緊接在後的是劇烈震盪整個要塞的波動和巨大的黑暗蜂湧而出，最後猶如異次元世界裡的巨人般大的黑袍死神現身了。龐大的骷髏卻少了頭顱，因為泰德還沒有被完全吸收的關係。然而這也只是時間上的問題而已，等到費亞羅廉的靈魂ㄧ同回到了這尊神體中，一切都要結束了。


	47. Chapter 47

Kapitel 25(2) 被吞噬

被費亞羅廉的身體吞入，在無邊無際的黑暗裡，魔女意識渾沌的飄浮著。此時的她全身光溜溜，衣物在進入時奇異的消失了，不過她沒有寒冷的不適，繼續安穩的躺著。包圍她的黑暗忽然有了動靜，緩緩地化作一隻手，以手指頭輕觸碰魔女黑髮的髮尾，再向上遊走到頭頂，直到摸到潔白的額頭上它才縮回黑暗裡。但隨即又從別處再出現，這次在手的位置出現，從彩繪的華美的指甲開始一節一節指關節滑動，來到光滑的手背上按壓青春緊實的肌膚，再一路沿著細白手臂上到了香肩，四隻手指撫摸著如蝴蝶展翅般的挺立鎖骨。接著手在纖細柔弱的脖子上以掌心包住，彷彿在感受那血液的脈搏和溫暖。然後它搓揉著滑嫩的下巴，拇指輕輕按摩著那紅嫩誘人的紅唇。此刻魔女依然沒有恢復意識，還是如睡美人、白雪公主般的沉睡著。撫摸了上下唇後，手不捨的離開，再次退入黑暗。稍微一會後，這次從黑暗裡幻化出著黑袍的人形，黑帽沿遮蓋了上半臉、只露出鼻子以下的臉蛋。人形黑影彷彿在仔細端詳魔女的睡顏一番，之後它靠近了魔女、伸出兩手將她抱入懷中，手不斷來回在軟嫩的少女臉頰上摸著。似乎是微微有意識到被摸，魔女輕聲的嗯了一聲，身體也稍微轉動了一下，卻剛好縮進了那人的懷抱裡。黑袍人僵了一下，被這忽然的舉動給弄得不知所措，但下一秒它卻做出了驚人之舉。它居然去親吻熟睡中的魔女，將它的唇貼按在那如花瓣般柔軟又香嫩的小嘴上，肆意妄為的侵犯無意識的公主。但它的吻功極度缺乏技巧，只是胡亂用力地硬按壓，可它卻一副激動又情不自禁的絲毫不停歇的繼續強吻人家。終於在它這番非禮下魔女幽幽轉醒，這才發現她被不認識的人抱著親吻，一聲驚呼後直立站起來，趕緊去推開那人。被往後一推的黑袍者這會因此害的它的連帽落了下來，也露出了它的真面目。  
「咦？阿亞？」魔女驚訝的對著黑袍者叫道。  
確實穿著黑袍的人露出的臉是阿亞納米，高貴魅力的紫眸、白如陶瓷的肌膚、高挺鼻子、淡粉薄唇、捲翹淺藍髮絲，無一不是阿亞納米。但他還是有點不一樣⋯  
「嗯⋯不對⋯不是阿亞納米，你是⋯費亞羅廉。」魔女仔細觀察過後發現這其實是死神，比起從阿亞納米身上感受到的，眼前這位的神之氣場更為強烈。  
「是⋯我是費亞羅廉。」語氣稍嫌冷淡，死神沉著淡然的承認自己的身份。  
「果然呢，頭髮比較長。你是自潘朵拉之盒中解放出來的費亞羅廉神體的意識吧？」魔女用手指把玩著那稍長的瀏海，道出這位的由來。  
「是⋯」  
「你找我有什麼事呢？」魔女撫摸著他的臉頰問道。  
「我⋯透過牢籠看到過你和擁有靈魂的另一個我在一起，他對你的態度讓我無法理解。所以我想要親自見你一面⋯」神體有些不自在的頓啊頓的緩緩解釋道。  
「那剛才⋯為何趁我無意識時，偷摸偷吻我？」魔女挑眉，一副疑惑的眼神詢問他方才的動作是何意。  
「我⋯我⋯忽然動了起來，不知道為什麼會那麼做⋯」費亞羅廉被問到他為什麼會做出癡漢行為，他神色非常慌亂又不知該如何回答的，眼神飄移著不敢看向懷中的魔女。  
「那是因為你感受到了靈魂對我的感情，所以才會無法抗拒我啊。心之所欲，身體也會隨之而行。原來你對我的愛如此影響之大，連素未蒙面的神體都會受到誘惑⋯我好高興啊！」魔女明白了死神的行動背後的原因，欣喜萬分的貼上去環抱他的頸部。  
被抱住的死神愣了一會，這第一次能被人擁抱的感覺讓他不知如何反應。身體從來不曾感受到這種溫暖，心中湧起了一股莫名衝動。每次想去觸摸夏娃的就是這股不由自主的感覺，剛才也是因此才忽然就撲過去親吻魔女。千年來首次從被囚禁中甦醒，對身體的他來說ㄧ看到這個少女就有種難以形容的感覺，他就是想親近她。而現在主動投懷送抱的軟玉溫香再度讓他的心悸動狂熱著，冰冷的胸膛被溫暖的胸部貼合著、臉頰也感受到滑嫩的肌膚碰觸著、少女芬芳的體香侵入鼻腔，感官知覺將這一切傳達到腦部，使得腦筋開始發熱昏花了。  
「你為何不會死亡？凡碰到和被我碰到的人類都會化作白骨。」在他失去意識前，他問出了從第一下觸摸起時就疑惑不已的事。  
「因為我不是普通人類，我喝了不少阿亞納米的精血，和你很接近了。再者我的存在也非尋常之人，與你同為尊貴的存在，不過摸我幾下，我怎麼會死呢？不然你可以再多摸我ㄧ點⋯」  
這次是兩者同時將唇貼向彼此，四手緊緊擁抱在一起，魔女十指揪纏那頭較長的天藍髮絲，神體則摟住她的香肩細腰。魔女張開牙關歡迎費亞羅廉，但他卻沒有伸出舌頭，只是重複著之前那亂壓的方式，絲毫不懂任何接吻技巧。感覺到他笨拙，魔女閃過一陣既視感，跟阿亞納米一開始一模一樣。她只好重頭教ㄧ遍了，先用小舌在他的唇上滑動舔舐，讓他不知不覺間張開口再竄過上下兩排牙齒碰到他的舌頭，再來拉起他的舌頭ㄧ同起舞。快速鑽動的小舌靈巧的戲弄著他，偷打就跑、不斷東ㄧ下西ㄧ下的逼迫他做出反應，以香甜蜜汁誘惑他來主動索求。被釣上鉤的死神沒多久果然就動起舌頭去追逐，就這樣被引入蜜糖之地，無法自拔了。他開始掃蕩襲捲那溫熱小嘴中所有的甜美，越吸取就越引發飢渴的情緒，一而再再而三的用舌頭獵取少女的甜汁。他的飢渴帶領著他去探索這未知的甜蜜樂園，和那柔軟淘氣的小舌互相追逐嬉戲，ㄧ邊品嘗著少女香芬完全的享受著熱吻的愉悅。從未和人擁抱過、從未感受過人的溫暖、從未有過如此洶湧澎湃的激情，胸中有的"只是想要得到"這麼一個念頭，想要擁有懷中這具身體。但他不想讓她變成沒血沒肉的骷髏，他要的是這有著溫暖香甜的活人，這個就算摸了也死亡的少女將會永遠和他在一起。  
一直吻到魔女下顎發麻、舌頭也轉動遲鈍了，她才不斷推拍著費亞羅廉要他鬆口放開，在他不情不願下才獲得自由。用手按摩著酸疼的臉頰、放平舌頭休息一會才能正常說話。  
「明明是初吻卻立刻純熟上手，真不愧是擁有最高睿智的死神，那若是在更進一步的親密接觸的行為你會不會也學的很快呢？」魔女對他那驚人的學習能力讚嘆不已，眼珠子轉啊轉的不安分的打量著死神。說來還沒有和死神打扮的他玩過呢⋯  
魔女手指輕輕轉動就解開了死神的長黑袍，讓衣物滑落至地，徹底把他的身體全露出。體格和阿亞納米的如出一徹，不過更缺乏人性溫暖就是了，更加接近大理石雕像的冰冷感。清心寡慾的不食人間煙火樣，讓人越注視就越想將他引入慾望的深淵裡，讓他沉醉於肌膚之親的享樂的話，那會是怎麼樣媚人的景象呢？  
「你要做什麼？」沒有裸露的羞恥感，死神的肉體化身平淡的問道。  
「讓你體驗我給予靈魂的你的愛，讓你得到同等的待遇，這樣你才沒有吃虧。」魔女這下能無阻礙地和他身體親密貼近，如海妖塞壬般的夢幻藍眼閃爍著極樂的承諾，玉手已經偷搔著他雙腿間的部位了。  
肉體的費亞羅廉沒有像阿亞納米表示拒絕，木納的站著接受魔女用唇舌膜拜他。他想要體驗另一半的他和這名少女的所有行為，但又對於會發生什麼事感到不解，因而在未知之中他選擇以淡定的態度靜觀動態。當魔女和他緊貼著胸膛，那柔軟彈嫩的嬌乳壓擠在他較低的體溫而反射性挺立起來的感覺他也感受到了，讓他忍不住吸了口氣。他下腹部被ㄧ隻小手不斷挑逗戲弄，尊貴的軀體初次被調戲的開始起了反應，這種前所未有的感受讓被封印了千年的死神肉體踏上了和靈魂同等的愉樂境界。比靈魂更缺乏人類生活和體驗，只是死神肉體ㄧ面的他連跳好幾段直接來到了接近最後階段的地步，ㄧ下子就追上了阿亞納米的進度。  
魔女用妖嬈身段在他身上摩擦上下，ㄧ條迷人的腿勾搭在他腰間，讓少女禁地時不時與被揉搓的男性部位，這麼一來果然讓肉體現出了誠實反應。原本比阿亞納米遲鈍的身體這下因那裡不斷被刺激而進入了慾望高升狀態了，更加冰冷冷淡的神情也出現了潮紅，神之體所配備的雄性象徵也站的筆直起來。手上的淫慾動作毫不停歇，魔女還邊極情色地吸吻著他的脖子，滋滋作響的吸拉起表皮再啵ㄧ聲鬆口，留下濕潤潤的紅點點，小舌再繼續舔著肌膚別處。被大力吸吮後，肉體皮下的血流開始加快了，呼吸頻率也加速了，意識理智遠離去了，慾望攀升了。硬硬凸起的鎖骨魔女用牙齒小口咬著，像小兔子啃胡蘿蔔般細細品味著，另一手的拇指則搔刮著死神胸前的小點，尖頭在戳弄下立了起來，隨即被魔女含入小嘴裡吸舔。小暈粒如巧克力糖般在魔女口中被舌牙來回轉動，就是嬰兒吸母奶也沒這般貪婪飢餓的樣子。胸上的這般刺激催化了死神的情慾，下身那裡已經漲紅粗大了一倍，頂端開始冒出晶瑩滴露，在魔女的玩弄下很快就要爆發了。知道他第一發快要到來了，魔女鬆開了嘴，轉而移向另一邊的沒被關注到小紅輪給予愛護，也沒冷落剛才口裡含過的那顆被吸到紅腫充血的淡褐球，這會用食指和拇指一同捏掐的那已經凸起的像顆核桃一樣的乳粒。  
「舒服嗎，親愛的？」短暫放開嘴裡的獵物，魔女問道。  
「哈啊⋯嗯⋯」神體大人陷入火熱的快樂中，聽不見魔女的問話，只能大口喘氣。  
「喜歡嗎？」魔女手忽然一個緊握，使得那處頂端被逼出了少量的快樂象徵液體。  
「嗚⋯唔⋯」那裡被掐住而感到有些痛苦的死神喉嚨發出嗚嗚的聲音。  
「啊啦⋯已經想出來了嗎？但還不行哦～」魔女連忙用拇指堵住洞口不讓他射出來，再以另一手去按揉下面的雙球袋，更加對死神快爆發的慾望有刺激作用。  
「啊、啊、啊！」費亞羅廉邊扭動身體邊以低沉優美的聲音陣陣喊叫出他極度愉悅又無法解放的痛苦。這番對待下死神肉體燥熱不已，上身佈滿汗珠ㄧ滴滴的滾落，被束縛的男性根珠還在漲大著，宛如巴洛克風畫作裡受酷刑的聖人般，美麗又帶哀戚感。  
「多麼美麗啊，這就是死神身體被慾望佔領的模樣⋯」魔女緊緊注視著他的神情，那陷入情慾漩渦中的迷醉神態讓她看的入迷，和那時的阿亞納米一樣的展現出天下第一媚態。  
「喔喔啊、哦、哦！」神體承受不了這囤積太多的色慾卻無法將它釋放出來，大手忽然間一把抓住了魔女折磨他的小手想要她放開，但他卻沒有任何能推開的力道，只能以眼睛哀求著看著魔女。  
「多可憐的樣子啊，好啦、好啦，這就讓你飄飄欲仙⋯」魔女溫柔的以安慰的語調對著難耐不已的死神說著，再一次的送上她香醇紅潤的嘴唇慰撫著他。熱情似火的舌頭伸入死神的熱腔裡去翻騰攪拌，一時讓他的注意力轉移至這個吻上，然後忽然ㄧ下重重按壓他的種子袋讓他張大口嗚呼痛唉，卻因嘴被堵住抗議聲都被魔女吞下。小手握著的那裡感覺到它變得異常燙硬，連顏色紅通通都快變紫青了，憋著的慾望出不去又被揉按了囊袋，這下更是都要從內部把身體給焚燒掉了。萬幸的是魔女此時終於願意放過死神，按住鈴口的拇指這時快速的鬆開，掐住長根柱體的四指也打開。ㄧ陣陣白濃的液體從神根噴射飛濺出來，熱火的慾望噴發了整整有好幾分鐘都未停歇，濃稠的精華液射在了兩人的胸腹上，甚至還有一點弄到臉頰上。  
肉體的死神初次嚐到欲仙欲死的極樂世界，解放過後的爽快情緒激動的難以平復，骨盆區的肌肉劇烈收縮讓他不得不仰起頭後彎著身軀呼吸凌亂的不穩的搖晃著。幸好魔女扶持著他的腰不讓他倒下，還輕拍著他的背幫助他緩和呼吸，等到他稍稍穩定下來。接下來進入顛峰期過後的休息期，腦中製造的安多酚為他帶來緩和的放鬆感，平靜下來後能回憶享受一下這初次的性愉悅。  
「第一次嚐到這種甜頭吧？可還喜歡麼，費亞羅廉大人？」魔女擦去他從髮絲滴到臉頰上的汗水，輕啄著他的唇詢問他的感想。然後她播起濺在她身上的白露，收集在手掌上就往嘴巴送，ㄧ點也不捨得浪費。  
「這是⋯什麼？」死神勉強擠出了這一句問話來。  
「人類男女交合時才能體驗到的無上歡愉，初次體會有何感想，死神大人？」魔女舔食完了，用手在他胸口上畫圓圈，繼續偷偷調戲他。  
「那時⋯曾經有過相似的感覺，但這個更為強烈。」死神恍惚間憶起過去曾有過一次相似的感覺。  
「咦？有感受過？」得到了跟阿亞納米所不同的回答，魔女疑惑不解的問道。  
「那時夏娃在我懷中消失時，那宛如麻藥侵入身體，就是愛得到手的感覺。」肉體的死神竟然將這個體驗和千年前第一次也是最後一次抱到夏娃的銷魂感受做相同相連。畢竟他這具軀體只記得那唯一一次和別人身體接觸的經驗，比起繼承靈魂的阿亞納米，他對那時的感覺記憶的更深入骨髓。  
「竟然拿我給你的初體驗跟別的女人擁抱時相比，你這傢伙真是不知好歹⋯好哇，那我就給你更大更多的快樂。」魔女這下是又怒又妒，居然被死神肉體拿來與舊愛比較，既然如此那就看她怎麼使出渾身解數  
讓他因慾望陷入瘋狂瘋癲之境，一定要他因流遍全身的陶醉感癱倒，看他還敢不敢再小看她的技巧。  
魔女打定主意又動起唇舌，目標是那從死神身上緩緩的往下滑動閃耀著珠光的灼熱露汁，白濁的液體糊在掌心上，魔女抬起頭仔細的欣賞ㄧ番，然後伸舌舔食。最高傑作的真神之體所製造出來的傳宗接代的種子，果然是非凡傑出的滋味，比人類之身的阿亞納米更美味。貨真價實的神以純正的血統盛載的全部鮮活生命力，舌頭ㄧ碰到就有一股清新空靈、毫無腥味，卻讓人回味無窮。  
阿亞納米身上所流的遺傳血脈在經過千年鬼神和人類結合後就變得淡薄了，就算有死神之魂加持也及不上這個真真正正的死神之體所產生的白精華汁。難怪要將他囚禁在潘朵拉之盒永不釋放，他真的是個會蠱惑人心的可怕怪物。剛才被他拿來和以前的女人一比而腦火的魔女在嚐了他的神露幾口後就被那可口美味給化去了妒意，別忘了現在和他做這種事的是她不是那個小女孩，能這般享用擁有他的是她。就當他是一時口誤夢話算了原諒他，眼下還是好好享受他神精仙液才對。  
魔女小舌伸出、舔捲、收回，在費亞羅廉沾染到白濁液體的身上ㄧ處一處的饞食著，哪怕全都入了她的口也還是無法停止渴望。魔女一邊舔食一邊跪下雙腿，終於臉來到和龍根平視的高度，越盯著看就越飢渴，小嘴情不自禁的張開包覆住了那處。  
已經解放過一次卻沒有軟化垂下的神柱果然如其名是不同凡響的，不像阿亞納米的還需鼓勵才能再站起，這個從剛才就還是熱燙硬挺的。嘴唇親吻著不倒的金槍，輕輕將一點的皮吸含起來，再改用舌尖畫圈打轉著前端處。舔完頂點殘留的蜜液，小嘴包裹著根頭像是寶寶吸奶嘴般的不斷收縮臉頰，將管線裡面囤積沒出來的汁液都吸乾淨。清潔之後張開嘴巴將整根套入溫熱水潤中，舌頭整面的滑動給予摩擦更添快樂，然而這尊神體的配備比阿亞納米還要粗長，不能完全吞入口中。  
只好用筆直如青蔥的指頭愛不釋手的在入不了口的雄偉下部處上遊走，規律又輕柔的搓揉著，用雙重服務帶給死神極大的快樂。單純的死神從來不知道那裡被濕暖的嘴包覆著套弄能夠這麼舒服，他雙腿微微一抖但還是站住了腳，閉上炫紫的眼，享受魔女給他的服務。  
他沒有阿亞納米的禮儀廉恥觀念，反而更為渴望與人有肢體接觸，尤其這種使大腦痲痹的新奇體驗，目前的這個比剛才的還要感覺快樂。他喉嚨開始哼哼叫，任由魔女跪在他腳邊做著淫蕩之事，不自覺地擺動腰間推送神具在濕滑的口腔進出。受到嘴壁黏膜的擠壓和唾液的打濕，原本如象牙白的方尖碑又整根漲紅發紫，更是讓魔女津津有味的享用著。  
天界長者大概做夢也沒想到他最以以為傲的作品居然會完美到連性能力都是神勇兇猛，哪怕是希臘神話中的那些到處捻花惹草的男神們也及不過費亞羅廉那根猛具，粗壯長立尺寸無人可及。幸好他未開竅又純情不然應該早就和那小妹搞在一起了。讓他不能碰觸人、人也不能碰他也是對的，要是早會亂摸和被亂摸，那就成了色慾神了還什麼死神。  
而更異於常人的是他的耐久力之高，在魔女快速吸啜之下都還未有爆發跡象。他似乎是掌握了訣竅，用冷靜和忍耐力在延遲解放，雖然還是看似在享受但神體果然自我控制能力很強，用理智意志硬壓抑慾望。其實他只是掀起了不服輸的意識，他想多享受一下、再多一點、再久一點、再忍一下。但快樂感逐漸增強，魔女的技術高超讓他越忍越要被逼瘋了。在這種情況下還能靠淺意識控制自己，魔女也不得不佩服他，但她當然也不會認輸的。她更加賣力的取悅死神胯下的權杖，運用靈活的舌頭來回搔弄舔著，貝齒也輕刮咬著增加刺激感，口腔肉壁縮緊製造緊緻感，不到他射誓不罷休。她徹底放鬆喉嚨將熱燙的神物吞到最深，完全沒有理智道德，施展一切伎倆只為得到他的愛。她投入所有精神專注於這淫慾之行，像個煙花女子渴求恩客般的，為使死神享樂她絲毫不在乎。除了嘴巴，兩隻手十個指也忙於揉搓著沒完全吞嚥到的神根底，不讓他有ㄧ處被冷落到。把熱棒當作是人間最高的美味不斷地吸吮，喉嚨的軟肉接受著不停的碰撞頂入，已經快把死神逼到極限了。魔女的口舌之能再加上成熟的指技促使猛根頂端的小眼不住的流出蜜露，距離二次解放不遠了。  
死神下腹部的火熱感累積的快要從內部燃燒他自己了，大腦神經的痲痹也越來越被大面積佔領了，向著極樂高峰ㄧ路攀登。可他還是不肯輕易讓步的硬撐下去，持久力真的非普通人所能及啊。這種愉悅中帶痛苦的感覺他是無法自拔的迷戀上了因此不願結束，雖是初嚐禁果但他身為全能的神明耐力強勝，使得他才能拉長動作時間而不洩出。  
口含的開始累了的魔女，心中雖欣喜能遇上了千百年難得一見的性力旺盛耐久的男神，可還是差不多該結束這一回合了。她又一次的按摩著精華的儲存袋催促要他釋放，嘴巴也更加快吸食的頻率，還急速的進退頭讓他能大力抽送，每一下都頂至少女嫩滑甜美的小嘴深處。最後她完全吐出神柱再一口氣長吸衝入最裡面，終於讓死神一下子爽快嗨到最高境界的精關失守了。  
「喔哦—啊！」伴隨著幾聲拔高的呼叫，死神再次的攻頂成功，意識瞬間空白、肉體感覺飄渺飛天、以及無上欣快的滿足感 。  
火熱的如岩漿般的熱流彷彿脫韁野馬的全衝出，奔流著新鮮生命的神之精華滋潤了為他奉獻心力的小嘴，如泉湧般的灌溉入喉嚨深處直達肚中暖心。這第二發的量還遠遠超出了方才的初次，但大量洩出的慾望還是全被魔女珍惜的接收吞下，可以說是滴水不漏。準備好迎接的魔女當然不會嗆到，蛇性使然讓她的食道能伸縮自如的任由熱精流灌入，如同乾渴的旅人拼命猛灌水一樣的喝下神的籽液。魔女喉嚨吞嚥的動作一直持續了數分鐘，因死神的恩典持續不斷的射出，那根猛物不愧是神等級的。那生鮮炙熱的漿汁的美妙滋味也刺激的魔女也興奮了一下，她雙腳間早已愛液濕潤但在嘴裡被湧入的真神的精華後，就被那  
何等濃厚而甘美簡直如同媚藥ㄧ般的熱液給激的私密花園丟出花蜜了。魔女強忍著因達到喜樂顛峰而要癱軟下去的身體，硬是吸到再沒有了白汁為止，她才啵的一聲鬆口，隨後喘著粗氣的上半身傾斜歪倒，兩手勉強抱住死神的長腿來穩住自己。口中慢慢回味那還未散去的絕佳曼妙的美味，舌頭在嘴裡轉捲再伸出來舔嘴唇，雙眼閉著享受著久沒體驗的性滿足感，全身舒爽的令人心醉神迷，彷彿所有的壓力擔憂都離她遠去。  
「哦～吾愛、吾神、吾主、吾王⋯我愛你。」魔女陶醉於狂喜之中不斷呼喚著她心愛的死神。  
被告白了的死神肉身僵住了一下，忽然彎下腰ㄧ把擁抱住魔女，臉頰和魔女廝磨磨蹭著。  
「我⋯從未有過那樣的感覺，謝謝你。」身體的他深受感動，幾乎快要喜極而泣卻硬是壓抑自己的致謝道。他千年來孑然一身到如今二度縱情聲色，從這場體驗中他得到了前所未有的自由和愉悅，他一直念念不忘的那種掌握愛時的感覺居然體驗了兩次。原來身體這樣的行為就能體會到那種銷魂的快樂，不是只有靠奪人性命才能擁有愛，看來靈魂的另一個他找到了真正想要的東西。  
「果然你們靈魂和肉體都是一樣的啊，就說了夫妻之間不需要說謝謝的嘛，真是的⋯可愛極了。」魔女溫和的抱著他的背，眼睛持續閉著笑說道。  
「可愛⋯？」死神驚訝居然被如此形容。  
「是啊，我專屬的可愛死神，只有你才是我的神、我的信仰。」魔女愛憐的邊親吻他的側臉邊說道。  
魔女ㄧ番情愛綿綿的話聽在死神耳裡，激起他心中ㄧ片溫暖喜悅，不禁緊緊摟抱她。  
「我放你出去，離開我體內。」覺得不應該再把她關在黑暗身體內，費亞羅廉要讓魔女回到外面的世界。  
「不，我不要出去，我還有未完成的事要做。」魔女立刻表示拒絕。  
「什麼事？」  
「我必須去找其他被你吞入體內的人，泰德、斬魂、消魂、醒魂他們在哪？」  
「他們在我的體內深處。」  
「請帶我去，我要為你取回本應屬於你的一切。」魔女退開上身，臉對臉認真地向死神提出請求。  
「我知道了。」死神站起身然後ㄧ同帶起魔女，牽著她的手邁步走起。原本包圍他們的黑暗背景忽然往後瞬退，前方忽然出現光明，站上ㄧ條兩旁都是樹的，在林中的一條路。遠處是消魂和醒魂還有泰德，而且兩位鬼神有在羽化升天的跡象。  
"神啊，你休想帶走他們倆。"魔女見狀立即快步上前去。原本光溜溜的身體被忽然變出的衣服遮蔽起來，稍落後一步的死神身體也出現了黑衣袍，兩人手牽手同身著黑衣如夫妻裝般的對稱。  
兩位神明逼近了。  
得到了赦免的消魂出現了能夠重返天界的跡象，他的身體化作白色羽翼欲ㄧ飛登天。在他臨走之前將消魂的咒符賜予了泰德，他終於意識到自己做錯了，越是想懲戒罪惡卻越迷失自我到了連愛都想消除。溫柔的他理解了應該寬恕罪惡，就如同醒魂從來沒有憎恨他，至今仍然在等待著他的歸來。他攀登上了階梯和摯友相會了，而現在他將和醒魂ㄧ同前往天界長者面前。  
ㄧ旁的醒魂不再用白色繃帶包裹眼睛，他的雙眼恢復正常能看見他的朋友，也能看到他保護了十多年的泰德。他向泰德道謝，因為泰德注入消魂的光才拯救了他的摯友，而這道光芒居然是從封印的潘朵拉之盒中放出來的，真是諷刺的事。最後轉告泰德這光將會是他能戰勝費亞羅廉的關鍵，一定能像對消魂一樣的有效。  
此時兩位的身體都已消失大半，卡魯摸了摸泰德的頭作為道別，微笑之後羽化成仙而去，連同泰德手中的消魂的心臟也相隨遠去。泰德望向他們魂魄前往的遠方，和他們永別了。忽ㄧ個飄逸的少女形影出現，泰德趕緊追了上去，不一會也跟著消失了，看來是移動到了別處去了。  
完全沒有人發現不遠處的魔女和死神，在他們以為事情落幕之時，魔女這才選擇出手。泰德若是再待久一點就能看到醒消二者的象徵魂魄的白羽飛鳥飄到了一個高度卻再飛不出去了，彷彿被ㄧ個蓋子給擋下了ㄧ般，被斷開了去往天界的路。正是魔女隱密要求死神施下封鎖咒，讓他們無法從他的身體內部出去，不過是小小碎片的仿冒品的他們怎麼可能從真品真神當中逃走。再由魔女築起ㄧ道細弱的看不見的霧之火壁，屬性為構築的霧之火如空氣般接觸包圍著他們二位的靈魂，只要魂魄未達天界大門前，她都能捕捉攔截下來。靛色的霧火越來越耀眼的燃燒著，形成一片巨大的深藍色天蓋，從火中漸漸有兩個人的形體出現了，正是消魂和醒魂的身形。用火構築造出人體，再以幻術製作補強五臟六肺，之後再轉用黃色的晴天之火活化細胞使其快速增加成長，重新造出他們兩個的肉體。  
「請將他們的靈魂和身體連結在一起，費亞羅廉大人。」魔女轉頭望向死神請求他的幫忙。  
死神的眼神平淡的注視著她，其實他從剛才魔女走到他前面時就ㄧ直沒有移開視線，這會被要求了他才眨了一下眼瞄向上面ㄧ會。揮了ㄧ下手就出現了魂線飛向那裡，將那兩個靈魂的纏繞住拉回身體，讓他們倆復活為人。  
兩位鬼神忽然發現自己又重新在人體中睜開雙眼，全身都完好無損，連衣物都全新的。  
「這是⋯？」這下就連素來冷靜淡定的醒魂都驚訝不已了。  
「卡魯君和葛城大佐你們就只跟泰德道別而已啊，居然完全遺忘了我啊？」魔女微怒的聲音傳出，這才引起他倆的注意力。  
「你⋯嘉德露絲小姐⋯」恢復真正俊俏容顏的消魂以輕飄飄的口氣驚訝的看著魔女叫道。  
「費亞羅廉！」醒魂警覺性高的發現了後面的死神，立刻變出鐮刀擺出迎戰姿態。  
「哦～你現在會叫我小姐啊，你剛怎麼罵的這會怎麼不說啦？還有那個瞎眼的，你現在可好了啊！連兩次的救命恩人都不道聲謝啊？」魔女諷刺意味濃厚的對先前罵她罵的很難聽的消魂，然後也沒放過冷漠沒道謝還殺氣騰騰的醒魂，把他也罵了一頓。  
「你是如何將已經要回歸天界長者的我們給復活的？」醒魂眼中不滿的情緒清晰可見，他舉起鐮刀對準她。  
「不是我做的，是費亞羅廉大人救了你們，但看來你很不滿意啊，那就讓你快快上天界去吧⋯」魔女被他那高傲的態度惹的火大，話ㄧ說完她閃身逼近快狠的就ㄧ個手刀刺入醒魂的胸口，將他的鬼神之核拔出。這正是她大費周章以消耗自身的血火去製造他們的肉體的原因，在神魂附體下才能取出那死神的碎片，不然若是讓他們上到天界就難搞了。就算他們能再轉生至新容器裡，那也得再去尋找，浪費時間。  
但說也奇怪的是醒魂並沒有再度羽化上天，身體還是保持完整狀態，不像鬼神失去了核心就身體消亡歸天去了。因為他現在的肉體是魔女給造的，不是他們原本的人類以死的肉身，而是活生生的身體。因此就算失去了維繫行屍走肉的神魂，他們也能好好活著，只不過會因對身體衝擊過大而昏迷。  
醒魂的黑瞳驚訝的不可置信地睜大，他手揮過去但手中的鐮刀早已消失，他又驚又怒的瞪視著魔女，直到他無力的倒下才閉上眼。ㄧ邊的消魂見此也拔出鐮刀，抱住摯友昏倒的身體，下意識的選擇保護他。對他這番行為魔女真是心情複雜，明明應該是與鬼神為敵的黑鷹現在卻本身就是鬼神還要保護另一個鬼神。  
「說實話面對你這張臉真不習慣啊，葛城大佐。」魔女望著他那張英俊小生般的臉，跟ㄧ直看慣的中年大叔瞇瞇眼樣子出入很大，忍不住抱怨道。  
「抱歉啊，之前葛城的臉很醜。」消魂溫柔的反道歉著，體貼入微的態度倒是沒變。  
「⋯我並沒有說你作為葛城時的樣貌醜啊，溫和樸素的樣子我很喜歡啊，而且你的聲音低沈、男人味十足，很性感的。」魔女發覺他誤解了她的意思，有些難過的澄清她的本意。  
「咦？」消魂歪頭疑問道，魔女的答案在他意料之外。  
「哪怕你真實身分是消魂，對我來說你還是那個煮飯美味、溫柔敦厚的大叔，那個十年來敬愛阿亞納米、敬愛費亞羅廉的忠誠者。」魔女溫和微笑著說道，寬恕了他的一切罪惡。  
「⋯謝謝你，還有對不起，小姐。」消魂聽了感動不已，心中溫暖又痛痛的，眼角流下淚來，因為從話中他感覺到魔女對他的愛。明明他方才是百般辱罵她甚至還想害她性命，可是小姐居然還接納他，這是他今天第二次得到光和寬恕。  
「你放心吧，你是要跟醒魂過下去，還是要回歸黑鷹，那是你的選擇，我不會逼你。」魔女最後把選擇權交到了他手上，要他自己想清楚了，她話都已經說完了。  
消魂給魔女這麼一說，一時間不知道該怎麼回答的愣住了，ㄧ想到黑鷹和阿亞納米大人，他心痛又愧疚。卻沒想到魔女居然趁此機會又ㄧ個出手刺入他胸口，害得他驚訝的直盯盯的看著她，嘴巴張大大的說不出話來。  
「但你居然對由全球億萬歌后的我所演唱的世界名曲Let it go 有那麼大的反感，這點我才不原諒你呢！」魔女最後在他失去意識前告訴他真正讓她感到火大的是他不懂欣賞冰雪奇緣，至於他的懺悔就留著對阿亞納米下跪道歉用吧。魔女抽回手拿出了掌管瞬間移動能力的核心，使得消魂眼ㄧ閉也倒了下去和醒魂躺在一起昏過去了。  
「我已經摘除了他們二位鬼神的核，請將他們倆送到外面去吧，費亞羅廉大人。」魔女ㄧ手ㄧ個圓核，轉過來面對死神請他將他們送出去。  
死神ㄧ字不語的再揮了ㄧ下手就讓消醒二位消失了，被從費亞羅廉的身體裡拒絕，他們以抱在一起的姿勢出現在了未損壞的要塞ㄧ處空地上，要恢復意識還要一時半刻。  
就這樣樹林中間的道路上只剩下死神和魔女而已，天頂的黑暗和樹林搭配下更顯得寂涼。然而彷彿和景物相當的費亞羅廉則繼續不吭聲的用他的大手從魔女那接過那兩顆核心，ㄧ拿到手掌上就從掌心吸收到身體裡了。原本各自只有一半的七種能力，這下可補齊了兩項。再來這裡頭就剩下斬魂了，然後等到阿亞納米ㄧ同融合的話，就能再補上二又四分之一了。  
「費亞羅廉大人⋯！」魔女剛笑著叫了他，就忽然被他一個張臂抱住了，一時驚訝的忘了自己本來要說的話。  
死神力度拿捏不好的擁緊了嬌軟的少女，這一抱就一一比較出了不同處。這個女孩個子高多了，他不用低頭就能和她那雙眼睛對視，剛好能靠在他肩膀上。正好靠著能讓他看清她那雙藍眼裡閃耀著動人的光芒，從那兩個水旺旺的媚眼裡投射出熱情愛意的視線對著他。和他貼合的身體肉軟膚彈，散發著溫暖的感覺，抱在懷裡完全的和他契合服貼。軟若無骨的身體再加上飄散著香氣濃郁的味道，猶如百花盛開時般的誘人，讓人想再親近點嗅聞。嬌嫩小手和媚艷小臉上那白裡透紅的雪膚，宛如雪白的花海舖疊所形成的一般，不禁使人想不斷搓揉。一頭烏黑亮麗的秀髮長而濃密，不管怎麼抓也依然有調皮的髮絲從指縫逃走，依然柔順直亮的隨風飄逸。而最吸引死神目光焦點的是那紅艷如鮮血般的香唇甜嘴，還有藏匿於那裡頭的蜜芳甜汁，讓他越注視就越渴望繼續剛才的纏綿悱惻。  
終於光用眼睛注視也無法滿足了，死神放棄忍耐的把唇貼上去和魔女吻了起來。輕含了嫩唇一下就將舌頭頂入溫暖的小口裡，舌尖立刻開始搜刮那些他嚐也嚐不飽的甜美。魔女被他無預警的強抱住又忽然跟她深吻起來，絲毫沒有拒絕之意，反而是馬上摟住他的脖頸硬拉他的頭更進一點，將兩人的嘴擠壓的無一空隙。初學者的死神吻技已經大幅提升了，會靈活的自己到處在水嫩的小嘴裡旋轉，舌頭舔捲吸纏著魔女的小舌跳舞較量。激情下口中分泌的花蜜更加旺盛，正好讓死神好好享用一頓，更加激發他的熱情。男人的身體因熱吻而又展現了一尾活龍的跡象，身下的那裡又凸刺硬起了，正好剛剛好頂在了魔女同樣私密的部位。感覺到他慾望又抬頭了，魔女推推他示意要他先暫停一下，但他卻像沒感覺地故意不鬆口，不得已魔女只好把手往下走掐了他那裡一下，逼的他嘶叫了一聲收回舌頭，這才讓魔女得以退出。  
「你這傢伙真是的，簡直像隻發情的野獸一樣，抓著就不放了⋯」魔女揉著臉頰數落了他幾句。但見他滿臉通紅鼻息粗大，下身那又硬挺著把黑袍都撐起一柱了，不禁又覺得憐惜，決定還是再多給他一點福利好了。再說這裡僅剩的鬼神斬魂將自己封入了鐮刀中，必須要等泰德把他從悲傷的回憶中解救出來才行，不然就拿不到他的核心。而看來泰德要成功也得先失敗幾次後才能把那金髮男給拖出來，那他們這邊就再偷點樂子吧⋯  
「吶⋯費亞羅廉大人，您還想要體驗其他樂趣嗎？想再多追上靈魂的您的進度？」魔女妖嬈的轉著，媚眼勾勾的對他示意著。  
「還有何種樂趣？」肉體的他ㄧ聽到能再多及的上靈魂所  
的經歷，紫眸流洩出興致勃勃的好奇心，像個積極的學生般的求教。  
「那首先請您為我脫去衣服吧，之後再脫您的衣袍。」魔女對他開出第一條指示給了他。  
死神接到這條指令遲疑了一下，眼睛移動著看向魔女那黑色軍服，那在開口大領裡白柔圓潤的胸部邊上和細腰旁的幾個釦子，要脫的話⋯他粗長的手指捉著那小小釦子，卻覺得指頭滑怎麼也解不開，緊張之下反而ㄧ用力把釦子扯下來了。啪的一聲可憐的釦子被他扯掉了，原本包著ㄧ半胸部的衣服這下就開的更大了，下面露出的黑蕾絲的胸罩包裹著飽滿堅挺的美乳比原先露出了更多來。以為自己闖禍了死神呆呆的看著手中那顆釦子，直到魔女笑呵呵的說：  
「喔啊！原來您喜歡用扯開撕毀的方式啊，那就繼續吧！」說罷拿起那顆釦子丟的老遠，再拉起他的手放到下一顆的釦子上，表示要他繼續就這樣用力扯壞也沒關係。  
手又回到了小釦子上，雖得到了魔女的認可但他還是有些遲疑。魔女見他不動，就握著他的手抓著釦子然後自己一扯，就又掉了一顆釦子。兩顆釦子的掉落就完全的讓那對豐滿胸房彈了出來，軍服上僅剩無幾的釦子只能暫且遮蔽細腰豐臀。得到了魔女的親自把手教導的鼓勵，死神照做的這次自己扯下了釦子，翻下來的衣服使得潔白的上腹部露出。把魔女這樣一點一滴的暴露在自己眼下，讓死神越來越有意思，再接再厲的繼續將軍服扯釦。平滑的腹部和弧度完美的柳腰攤在死神眼前供他觀賞，小凹洞的肚臍如ㄧ點黑芝麻，更加凸顯她皮膚白嫩。最後終於只剩下一顆釦子維繫著軍服的門面，只要這顆沒了就再沒能遮掩了。死神動手ㄧ拉，終於全部的釦子都被拔光了，軍服整個大開讓魔女的正面展露無遺。  
「現在幫我把它脫下。」魔女再指示要死神將她的軍服從肩上滑脫掉，徹底幫她除去衣物。  
死神依言去用雙手把軍服從肩膀兩邊往後推就輕易的讓它整件滑落至地，因為魔女的皮膚滑彈度太高了的關係。如今只剩細小的黑蕾絲是最後的防線了，而魔女還沒有要他停止的打算，她轉過身撥開她ㄧ頭長髮，讓她背上的胸罩扣環不會被頭髮擋住。  
「把它往中間拉就能解開鉤環，來，你試試。」魔女事前先指導ㄧ下，明白的要他繼續幫她寬衣解帶。  
死神盯著那細膩光滑的肌膚上的黑帶子，似乎是跟前面她胸上的薄布連接在一起的，不過這真是件奇怪的⋯衣物啊，又薄又小卻緊緊的貼合著身體。他手拉了ㄧ下右邊的帶子，沒解開。他再拉左邊的帶子，還是沒解開。  
「哎呀！要單手解開您可還需要多練習才行啊，這裡就先用雙手往中間拉吧。」魔女感覺到他在那東拉西扯的搞半天還沒弄開，勸說他別勉強用ㄧ手了。  
但此話聽在死神耳裡卻激起他不屈不饒的意志，他就不信他解不開這小小的一件薄布。他偏偏就要用單手解開，於是他大手用力一拉扯，結果嘶啪ㄧ聲居然將小圓鋼鐵環給拉壞了，連帶子也扯破了。魔女這下驚跳了一下，隨後自己撥下雙肩上的細黑花紋精美肩帶，任由她華美的貼身衣物墜地。  
「您真是粗魯啊，我的"維多利亞的秘密"就這樣毀在你手下了。但也無仿，您愛撕毀就撕毀吧。我的一切都隨您意，吾愛。」魔女緩緩轉過身，手指如梳子般撫摸著她那超越張麗華的美髮，宛如長髮公主般的姿態。她媚眼勾魂的向後撥開，頭一甩動讓髮絲飛颺，展現她女性的魅力。  
死神注視著那兩顆圓潤飽滿的胸房，對女性的身體他感到陌生與未解，因他從未見過赤裸的女性。剛才和他貼合時感受到那柔軟溫暖，為什麼那裡會如此豐滿、如此圓滾、如此美麗，就像熟成的甜蜜果實般。  
「摸我⋯感受我⋯來吧，別害羞。」魔女帶領著他的手放到她堅挺雙峰上，掌心包覆著那少女的美好，讓他感受她的迷人。  
女人的胸部對男人有種強大的致命吸引力，這是自古以來的定論，她會激發出男人的本能，誘使他沈淪於美色中。圓滑彈潤的年輕女孩所特有的美乳，被捧在微涼的手掌心上讓她興喜的在頂端結出了果子。羊脂白的玉乳尖端處是圓圈的淡粉，如櫻花花瓣灑落在白紗上般，可在刺激下原本完美的圓弧度被前端反射凸起的胸尖形成更美艷的景象。  
「別不動啊，要這樣摸，才能討女人歡心⋯」魔女邊說邊用手扶在死神的手上領導著他揉搓按壓彈性絕佳的玉乳，由下往上推、讓大姆指的指甲輕劃過凸點⋯嗯！換來輕喘聲。細白手指不禁抓緊了粗寬的男性指頭，連帶捏擠了圓潤的白嫩肉，嬌軀因此而抖了一下，美麗的臉上紅潤更深。此宛若西施蹙眉般的動人心弦之美，也震撼了死神，忽然使他心中有股莫名的興奮。只要他的手ㄧ按捏就能使她更加嬌豔，他這被稱為死亡的冰冷之手，居然能讓她快樂成這副模樣，不由得鼓舞了他放膽動手。照自己的意思開始肆意妄為的在那甜美的酥胸上搓揉掐捏，促成柔軟的部位變得白裏透紅。尤其是在用指尖不停播弄搔抓前面的小點下，弄得蓓蕾綻放的成了更嬌艷欲滴。看著在他手下挺立起來的小果實，他的口中感到異常飢渴，那樣的柔軟若是含入口中，會是何等滋味呢？  
「您似乎是餓了，那快請品嘗吧，我來餵您。」魔女享受被撫摸胸部的愉悅，還不忘注意死神的狀態，察覺到他有新渴望就立刻要滿足他。看到他眼睛透露出飢渴的光，魔女手將他拉近，扶持著他的後腦，把著那頭捲翹及肩長髮，讓他藍銀的腦袋貼靠上了溫柔鄉。  
臉頰倚靠上的胴體散發出陣陣女人香，在雪白藕臂的引導之下停靠於香滑彈潤的玉峰上，嘴巴則接觸到了嬌嫩的小尖頂上。唇碰在那柔如花瓣的凸起，圓圓紅暈如同傳說中的禁果一樣的紅潤的表皮，裡頭包藏著甜美的果肉，等著供人食用。  
「來啊，張嘴⋯說啊～」魔女輕拍其背，柔聲哄著他張口，像個母親要餵嬰兒般。  
埋沒在那柔軟彈性的觸感中，呼吸著那深V山谷中濃郁的香氣，生性純真的死神禁不起感官刺激，張開了口咬下了誘惑的蘋果。高聳的美峰被含咬了一下，頓時讓死神沈浸在那入口的甜美滋味，開始連連到處在那香軟肉上遊走品嘗。沒有嬰兒期被母親餵養的經驗，初次接觸到柔嫩雙峰，身體湧上一股衝動渴望，女人獨有的柔軟彈性擠壓著臉頰，興奮的顫抖著，嘴不停歇的吻著少女嬌乳。可就像阿亞納米一樣的無經驗，肉身的他也是個笨拙的初學者，只是用他的唇在上面亂按壓。  
「啊啦，要確實去吸吮才行啊⋯用唇去含入嘴裡，嗯⋯要中間頂端那裡⋯嗯！對了，然後舌頭要舔，繞圈打轉凸起的那裡⋯喔啊！就是這樣，不要停！啊啊～!嗯⋯」在魔女指導下死神得了要領，唇舌的動作開始靈巧的挑逗女孩的酥胸，惹來魔女話中摻雜著嬌呻媚吟。白玉雙臂抱著他的頭，手指揪住他那波浪髮，任由他的唇舌吸啜她的豐乳。  
絲毫不壓抑嘴上的淫語蕩叫，魔女迷人的藍眼閉著享受死神越來越飢渴的舌頭在她敏感的圓球上放縱，乳房上的親吻讓她興奮的顫抖，若不是擁緊了死神的頭顱她的腰早就軟了。她那張美絕人寰的芙蓉玉面染上了羞紅的雲朵，格外顯得撫媚動人，仰起臉面朝天嘆喘吐露出她的歡喜之情。  
ㄧ方面從未如此無距離的接觸美妙肉體的死神，嘴上吸吮著嫩胸嬌尖，下面的身體又起了生理反應，更加賣力地舔舐。外面的人根本想不到在巨大的死神費亞羅廉的身體中，居然上演著這一場歷經滄桑的放浪女人誘拐怯懦純情的美男子死神施展淫媚的戲碼。但他怎麼吸就是只吸那一邊，另一邊的胸房卻被冷落，讓魔女感到冰火兩樣情、不平衡更覺寂寞空虛。鬆開抓著他柔髮的一隻手，魔女去拉起他摟著腰的手放到她另一邊的胸部上，用他的指頭來按摩以補淫心。手掌接觸到那彈潤圓肉，五指不受控制地掐捏那美好的圓弧，掌心停不住的推揉著甜蜜處。不必擔心因此會搶走另一邊的關注，才能高超的死神兩邊都能照顧到，手指撥弄著花苞、而隔壁的嘴上功夫也沒有絲毫減退。  
幾番的玩弄下，魔女的身體漸漸覺得火熱度升高，只靠胸部上的撫摸和舔咬就要升天了。剛才幫死神去了兩次就讓她慾火難耐了，因吃下精華熱液所達到的小小興奮只會更加思淫無法滿足，這下的挑逗將未平息的慾望又點燃了。柔軟嬌嫩的少女胸部被恣意地搓揉捏撫，頂端的嫩蕊被擰轉、另一顆可愛的果實則被熱濕的舌頭舔舐著，讓魔女下腹部裡面收縮加快了。嘴上的叫喊也越來越大聲急促，雙腳不時抖動又繃緊肌肉，呼吸換氣不斷加速，已經瀕臨極樂之境。手來回拉扯死神的頭髮和抓劃他的背肌，種種顯現出魔女的沉醉，腳趾頭也受不了的捲曲起來。終於在死神牙齒稍一用力咬啃下戳到了魔女的慾望頂點，讓她拔高音的釋放出她的痛快絕頂，身體也衝上了愉悅雲霄。胸部的刺激和挑逗傳達到了腹部深處，火熱的感覺一直囤積到爆發出來，巨大的慾望化作花蜜從少女私密的花園裡氾濫湧出。掛在身上僅存的一絲小布被宣洩而出的露水打濕，雙腿站不穩的渾身無力癱軟向後仰倒下，幸好有被死神環抱住上身才沒讓她和地親吻。攀登歡愉頂點的魔女整個身體傾倒、雙手無力的垂下，任由死神支撐著她，繼續摟著她不放。未經人事的少女之身在極樂境界下，除了下面分泌出甜汁，被猛吸的俏彈胸部嬌尖竟然也流出了香津玉露。因一時激情刺激，胸房漲大如妊娠婦女般，在極致愉悅下釋放出清甜的奶水，全都成哺育了死神的美味一餐。在死神寬大的懷抱中癱倒的玉體急促的喘氣著，嚐到那香甜蜜乳的死神嘴死叼著嬌豔的花蕊不放。像個出生嬰兒吸吮母親的奶汁般，死神饞食著那分泌出來的奶水，那些奶水的顏色比起白色還要淡些，但味道卻比任何新鮮牛奶還要濃醇香。死神用力吸到再也沒有奶水了才鬆口，隨即轉向另一邊沒吸的胸去追尋那頭還有剩的乳汁，他又擠又舔了一番直到再也沒有東西出來了他才依依不捨的放開口。  
「滋味如何，費亞羅廉大人？我孕育愛與生命的乳房所分泌的奶水，嚐起來味道如何啊？」氣息平穩下來的魔女撫摸著死神的頭髮，輕柔愛憐的問他好不好吃。  
「⋯我從來沒有進食過，不知道何謂美食⋯但這種味道⋯我認為應該就是美味了。」未曾食過物的死神對於美食是困惑的，可是從今往後他可以斬釘截鐵的說這就是世間之美味。  
「是嗎⋯不過以後餵孩子時你可不能嫉妒哦～」魔女笑瞇瞇地捧著他的臉，用俏皮的表情對著他說道。  
「孩子⋯?」死神疑惑不解的重複了一遍問道。  
「是啊，當我們正式結合在一起後就會孕育新生命，就會擁有愛的結晶，一個孩子，你的孩子。」魔女談到美好的未來，那沈浸於夢想的神情讓看著的死神也被感染了溫暖柔和的氣氛，忍不住微笑了。  
「不曾有人對死神的我說過我能創造生命。我真的可以嗎？」雖然嚮往著那夢幻的未來，可他還是沒有遺忘他的身分是死神，這麼不可能的事他真的可以擁有嗎？  
「你單一一個確實不可能，但加上我就可能了。就像希臘的戰神和愛神結合誕下了和諧ㄧ樣，死亡與生命結合能產生重生，生命的輪迴這才達到完美。」魔女的言詞有力且堅定，它開導了一直以來都是對自己抱持否定態度的死神應該擁抱的新自信，讓他理解到能帶給他未來和希望的伴侶是誰。如同陰陽相對應，生與死正是相當的，而再生也從此誕生。  
「我明白為什麼靈魂的我選擇了你。」欣喜感動的死神再次的擁住了融化他寒冷的魔女。  
「嗯⋯我愛你喔，費亞羅廉。」魔女極近柔和的愛撫著死神，用最簡單的字語表達出她的心意。  
「我都不知道被愛原來是這樣快樂的事。」死神手臂收緊，心情激動的表示道。  
「真可憐啊，但你不需要再是獨自一個人了，我永遠會站在你這邊的。時間看來差不多了，請帶我去找泰德吧。」魔女摸了摸他，意識到了另一邊好像有動靜了，就只能繼續幹活了。  
「不是去見靈魂的我？阿亞納米已經進來啊。」死神奇怪於魔女的先後順序。  
「咦？真的嗎？我感覺不到他所以不知道，他在哪裏？」魔女訝異的表示她完全一無所知。  
「他⋯已經坐上我核心的王座了，正在與我同化中。」  
「什麼！？」  
「還有他被鐮刀刺中了，就算與我融合，靈魂也將去往虛無。」死神更加語出驚人的說到阿亞納米將要消亡的可怕事實。  
「怎麼會這樣？他為什麼會這麼做？」魔女聽的心亂如麻，眼淚都要掉下來了。  
「我不知道⋯但我能感覺到他心中有無數的悲傷情緒。」  
「快帶我去找他！」魔女急的抓緊死神，差沒下跪了的哀求道。  
「他的意識在我深處，若能避免他掉入虛無深淵，就能拯救他，也能拯救我。」死神告訴了魔女最後的希望和解救之法，之後就將魔女移送到他深層的回憶中，也就是夏娃遇害的那時候。


	48. Chapter 48

Kapitel 25(3) 灰心

要說阿亞納米的這番自殺行為的原因，就要把時間往後推至他和魔女分開之後。他注視著那抹倩影直到她消失，留下他孤獨站立於空盪的走廊上，夜晚寒冷的氣息瞬間侵襲著他。他唯一的安慰是小指頭上的那條紅線，閃耀著微弱的光芒和溫暖。他握起拳頭將那條細小的紅線抓在掌心中，甚麼時候令人聞風喪膽的死神居然會因為被贈送了這苗小的紅線而心中充滿欣喜之情? 透過這條紅線他能感覺到魔女的生命波動傳來，ㄧ跳一下的安撫著他的心。這是自上次爭執甩巴掌後，第一次和嘉德露絲分開。相信著她會回來，可是為什麼心中還是有不安呢?  
懷抱著信任和微微不安的情感，阿亞納米等待著佳人歸來。然而當他感覺到魔女到達二位鬼神的戰場時，心臟猛力縮了一下，因為醒魂的闇魔帳空間瓦解代表著連他也不敵消魂，而這下他不禁替魔女擔憂了。不斷對自己催眠到要有信心、有耐心、有希望，但換來的卻是ㄧ股龐大的黑暗不斷膨脹壓迫著他的感官神經。他心愛的那股溫暖光明面臨著空前危機，但他還是要堅持相信下去。可隨之而來的是光明被黑暗吞噬的結局，他的祈禱換來的是這種失望的、破滅的希望。他舉起顫抖的手，看著那條依然微弱地散發光芒的紅線，是他最後的一道希望。  
可天界長者就是拋棄了他，ㄧ點希望都不給他，粉碎他唯一的苗小的希望。那條小紅線忽然從遠方開始光芒暗淡，最後快速的ㄧ點一點的凋零消失，如同被燃燒般的迅速化為灰燼。灰姑娘在午夜過後雖然會失去華麗的禮服和南瓜馬車但她仍然擁有玻璃鞋，而且靠著玻璃鞋最後和王子成就幸福快樂的結局，但死神不是灰姑娘也當不了王子，他僅有的聯繫也被剝奪了。他完全感知不到魔女的存在，無論他如何尋找都是空洞無物、什麼都沒有，魔女就像是消失了一般。他重要的愛被黑暗吞噬了，消魂那個不過只是他小小的一個碎片，居然如此膽大妄為的奪走他的所有物。慢著！不會的，就憑那偽品就想吞噬他所認同的魔女是不可能的。美麗的她一定在消魂體內持續對抗著，但現在的他卻無法迎戰，無法救出他心愛的女人。唯一的方法就是他開啟潘朵拉之盒，拿回他死神的神體恢復他絕大半的能力，那時他就能解決消魂，也才能解救出他的妻子。  
眼下他該做的事就是找到泰德，失去了米迦勒之瞳的保護下最後的ㄧ道封印隨時都可能自己崩壞，他就能不費力地取回屬於他的神體。他要持續保持信念、要相信魔女沒事，她將他視為信仰的中心，他也要更強烈的相信才對。死神對最初時的惡女投以信念，是多麼富含滑稽可笑的一件事，但這是他作為一個男人對心愛的女人所懷抱的小小祈願。  
如今他的思路清晰，鎖定了目標，已無任何事物能撼動他，誰也不能阻止他和神體融合。就算泰德恢復了記憶、不再乖乖聽命於他，他也會強行逼迫他打開潘朵拉之盒的。若那小子想抵抗他，他也會毫不留情地了結他的性命，反正那小子早就注定是死神的犧牲品，就讓他好好履行職責。這次誰都別想阻撓他找尋心愛之人，他的所有物一定會回歸到他的身邊，唯有他的身邊才是她的容身之處。  
正當阿亞納米堅強振作起來後，他搜索到泰德的所在位置，才要邁步前往時，卻忽然接收到消魂已經先搶到的氣息。他心中大喊不妙，失去了米迦勒之瞳的力量保護的泰德是無法對抗消魂的，斬魂和鐮刀也難以抵抗。但他再快也無法及時趕到，難道他的神體就要這麼落入只不過是他的劣作的手中嗎？終究他無法回歸為全知全能的最高作品的死神嗎？就在阿亞納米認為萬事休矣，心頭被一片灰暗給籠罩時，他的耳朵卻聽到了奇蹟的天籟之音。那高音調所歌唱的歡樂與自由意境，這世上只有一個人能唱出這麼華美奔放的歌，因為除她之外無他人能有如此美聲。這首由解除了束縛、有生以來第一次獲得自由的冰雪女王所演唱的歌曲。他最近常聽到魔女在哼，尤其在睡前洗澡時她都在浴室裏高歌這首，在房間裏的他每次都是忠實聽眾。過了三天發現她都唱同一首，他忍不住問魔女她為什麼這麼愛唱這首歌。  
"因為這首歌的意境我喜歡啊，一直被迫乖乖守規矩的女王終於不用在意旁人眼光的做自已，終於能夠擁抱、愛自已和她天生的冰雪能力，也才因此使能力達到巔峰。最後得以真正成為美麗的冰雪女王佇立在陽光下。而且唱了之後讓人心情愉悅啊～感覺自己無所不能！"那時魔女的回答和她的笑顏浮現在死神腦海中，讓他欣喜萬分的幾乎要掉下眼淚來。  
「太好了⋯妳果然還在的啊！」阿亞納米一手掩蓋住眼，隱藏他起霧的眼眸，但他抖音嚴重的話語還是出賣了他潰堤的情緒。他此刻的激動的心情是難以用文字形容的，得知心愛人原來平安無事是如此讓人情緒狂飆的快樂啊。佔據他眼中的灰暗全被驅散了，他甚至覺得光明籠罩在身邊。  
隨之他感覺到消魂那股強烈的黑暗存在不斷的在消散，立刻就會意這是魔女的歌在將他拔除，果然在歌曲來到結尾時消魂已經無法被感知到了，魔女成功將他淨化了。而後他探知到泰德的存在（還有厭惡的斬魂）更是鬆了一口氣，她真的成功做到了，居然肅清了被黑暗吞噬的魔物。他等待著勝利的女神對他開口說話，但怎麼等腦中都靜悄悄的、耳中也聽不到任何呼喚聲、心靈深處也都感知不到他重要的人的存在。  
不可能的！剛才那明明是嘉德露絲的歌聲，她不可能不在的，那不能是她最後的歌聲。但消魂被淨化過後的空間裏就是找不到魔女的一絲氣息，這讓原本點燃了希望的阿亞納米宛如被當頭澆了冷水般，一下子從天堂掉到地獄。那只是曇花一現的小小奇蹟而已，一場空虛的幻想而已。叫他怎麼能接受那不過是一場騙局罷了，如同天界長者開的小玩笑而已，而這時他腦中忽然浮現了嘉德露絲曾經說過的話：  
"神有腐爛的幽默感，祂的玩笑話都是要人命的。"  
「果然如此嗎！？天界長者你就這麼愛愚弄我嗎？夏娃、雪風都離我遠去，現在就連嘉德露絲祢也要奪走嗎？好！那我再次讓這個世界陷入黑暗與悲嘆中，讓這世上所有的人類全都為嘉德露絲陪葬！沒有了她的世界沒有存在的意義，沒有了人的世界也就沒有神的存在的必要，所以天界長者祢也一同消亡吧⋯⋯」被悲痛打擊的心已死的阿亞納米如今已經只為一件事而還硬撐著，那就是復仇的念頭，對天界長者和他所創造的世界施以毀滅。嘉德露絲的靈魂已消逝，她不能再轉世重生，那為什麼這世上的人和神能繼續存在？當她無法再存在，那為何你們可以繼續過下去？失去了嘉德露絲，一切就沒有存在的必要了。天界長者所造的這個庭院將被紅蓮的烈焰給燃燒葬送。  
這個時候諷刺的事發生了，情況忽然應驗了阿亞納米的心願，最後ㄧ道潘朵拉之盒的鎖不攻自破了。巨大的震盪搖晃了整個霍普魯克要塞，伴隨著震動的是熟悉的自身的黑暗，死神的完美神體終於獲得釋放了。  
「千年來的願望終於實現了，但卻只有我獨自見證這一刻，失去了心愛之人⋯」阿亞納米哀傷的感嘆說道。他壓低軍帽隱藏他泛紅的眼框，握緊的拳頭使得指甲刺穿了手套在掌心留下四個血月牙印，他強迫快放棄的雙腿邁開步伐，硬拖著要被悲痛打敗的身體向要塞的制高點前進。  
"嘉德露絲⋯⋯若你已不在，我也不會獨活。孤獨的自由我不要再三渡過了。" 孤單的背影在動盪不寧的要塞迴廊上越顯得悲涼哀戚。他的愛又再一次離他而去了。如同羅馬帝國時期的馬克安東尼在看到埃及豔后的金帆船駛遠時的心亂如麻、慌亂悲悽，倉惶丟下軍隊將士卻在追到後得知女王的死訊，失去了心愛的人的悲傷逼使自己拔劍自殺。  
不過其實那時埃及豔后並沒有死，同樣的這裡魔女也還好好活著，可惜死神步上安東尼的後塵，輕易地像他一樣絕望了，輕易地意圖尋短。他全然不知被他誤認為已死的魔女此時正在和神體的他打的火熱。他拖著疲憊不堪的心靈一步步向著要塞最外圍走去。一路上他眼神空洞，如行屍走肉般，武俠小說裏楊過還能抱著十六年再相聚的承諾過下去，但死神卻沒有能有這種希望。不知不覺間他踏上了離半毀的要塞最近的安全地，巨大的骷髏手已經在邊緣等著他了。  
忽然間腦海裡傳來了休加的聲音，但他說的字句都好遙遠的感覺，完全沒有一點意義，嗡嗡般的在腦中響著。恭喜他回歸死神，是多麼空洞又淒涼的話啊。阿亞納米什麼都聽不進去，眼前的一切都是灰暗的，沒有了那一朵的劍百合（嘉德露絲）的這花花世界就是個荒蕪的沙漠。如果沒有那接住他的骷髏手掌的話，阿亞納米可能會就想這麼直接一躍而下，落地的話靈魂就能脫離肉體，那樣是否就能見到心愛的她呢？  
"現在想來我都一直沒有說過我愛你，從來沒有親口告訴你我對你的感情，而如今我再也沒有機會說出口了⋯⋯"悔恨的情緒佔據心頭，阿亞納米黯然失色的進入巨大死神的身體裏。距離完全復活還差最後一點，下方一旁出現了終究還是晚了一步的預魂和系魂，以及跟在後面的被抱著黑百合和抱他的哈魯賽。  
阿亞納米直接被傳送至神體內的中央王座室，身形剛落實就遭到姪兒持他的鐮刀攻擊。縱然泰德使出的力量讓地板龜裂下沉，阿亞納米還是僅以單手就接下這一擊。他的身體之所以如此有力正是他心愛的所賜予的血奔流在他血管中，然而這卻不能做為他悲傷的安慰，反而只有更引起他的怨恨。  
「我不會讓你通過的！不會讓費亞羅廉復活的！」泰德叫嚷著無用的抵抗言詞，讓聽的死神更是窩火，一個推勁一下就把泰德打得老遠。  
「哼！我的身體可不聽你指揮！」他的身體憑什麼別人有資格說三道四，他心情已經暗黑到極點了，這會直接拿泰德當出氣筒。

那小子雖然在騰空狀態下閃躲了掌風的利度才沒有落的跟那被切裂的柱子般的下場，但卻躲不過阿亞納米採主動出擊的直接被一掌打在胸上向後彈飛去。少年撞碎柱子再跌落到地上，撐起狼狽的身軀握緊鐮刀絲毫沒有放棄抵抗的意思，更是讓死神煩悶不已。  
「為什麼⋯為什麼你會是我的血親!」語氣充滿悲痛的泰德喊出撕裂他內心的殘忍真相。  
「你和庫洛姆很像，那種眼神和氣質，還有那永遠包容別人的偽善樣子，第一次和你相遇時我就發現了。」死神冰冷地道出他一直以來對於泰德的想法，因為他的一切都讓他想起那個當年默默無作為看著他被放逐的大哥，跟父王一樣都令他作噁。  
「為什麼殺了我爸爸？他明明把你當做重要的人！難道死神沒有對家人慈愛的心？沒有愛嗎？」泰德的提問句句刺激著死神瀕臨崩潰狀態的內心，少年想喚醒哪怕是一絲絲的憐憫心，卻不知對三度失去摯愛的死神來說這樣只會更加激怒他。  
「沒錯，在拉古斯我殺死父母和庫洛姆，墜落到這個世界直到拉古斯戰爭長久的千年，我奪走我所愛的人們的靈魂，就像當初對夏娃那樣。除此之外沒有其他能完美掌握愛的辦法。」沒錯，他最初的辦法才是完美的，當他一偏離原本的堅持，下場就是他心愛的她消逝。果然他還是應該要狠下心將嘉德露絲的一半靈魂拔走，要是他按照慣例將她美麗的靈魂硬是拆開就能永遠和他在一起了。都怪他，都是他的錯。愛情？如今她已逝去，那情感早已跟著她一同逝去。他的心被層層寒冰包裹住，再無快樂能進入他的靈魂。他回歸冷酷的死神費亞羅廉，被稱為阿亞納米的男人已經不在了。  
被毫無溫度的紫視線瞪視著的泰德，首次意識到自己是在跟貨真價實的死神對視，背脊是ㄧ陣涼意。跟原本是人類的弗拉烏七鬼神們不一樣，費亞羅廉是為了管理生命而存在的神明，所以對於奪取生命沒有一絲迷惘。  
「因為是死神所以沒有愛我理解你，但是擁有家族，過著人類般的生活的話就該明白⋯失去的痛苦和被奪走的悲傷都會刻印於心！！」泰德繼續大膽地斥責著死神活在人間就該避免殺生悲劇，熟不知他的話深深地刺痛著死神的心，對於早已深陷失去的痛苦和悲傷中的他來說，這無非是在傷口上灑鹽。  
被姪兒的字句刺的心淌血，化悲傷為憤怒的死神衝上前去一掌打飛泰德手中的鐮刀，然後一個手刀直穿胸插入少年。至於飛起的鐮刀在空中旋轉高飛後最後落下，同樣刺穿了死神的腹部。望著叔叔受了重傷也依然帶著冰冷面具般的泰德泛起了一抹微笑，因為他捕捉到了那雙紫瞳中閃過的悲痛，證明他的話並沒有落入聾耳。然而瞬間又恢復冷酷的三叔手一握，胸膛開了數個洞的泰德就此消失，連同刺著他的鐮刀也是。絲毫不受傷勢的影響，死神的軍靴踩著響亮的聲音走向他的王座，腰背挺直的坐下。死之王者、冥界的主人、鐮刀的揮舞者在千年後終於再次復活了。但在這個該喜悅的時刻中，死神的心中只有無限空虛和悲痛，愛恨交織的回憶在腦海中回放著。  
時光倒流，他回到和夏娃最後的那段時間裡，從那一天他救了因放小鳥回巢而摔落山崖的她，之後被她說了其實是個老實又有愛的人。  
"你心中的愛正指引你往正確的方向前進。"記憶中的女孩笑的耀眼的說道。而他雖然外表上冷漠但卻有了狂亂的情緒在暗中作祟。很快的之後長者忽然將他關壓起來要將他銷毀，而他依然淡然平靜的接受著，直到夏娃來牢房裡來拯救他時，她流淚的訴說他是有愛的。那時候他才終於恍然大悟一直以來的感覺就是愛，可隨即而來的是天使部隊的鎮壓攻擊。他輕易就壓制住那群天使，就算那一發子彈走火射到他，他也不會有半點損傷的。偏偏夏娃卻要跳出來當英雄，用自己的肉身來保護他，胸口就正挨了一槍。他在那一刻忘了禁忌，用他的雙手接住了她，邊吐血的她微笑著說能和他永遠在一起了，生命流逝她成了一具骨骸。而他則陷入瘋狂，最後被靈肉分離封入輪迴轉世的黑暗。  
過了一千年後，他有了一位知心忠誠的侍從雪風，從王子時代就陪伴他，就算他被流放成了庶民，雪風依然不離不棄的追隨他。兩人來到巴魯斯布魯克帝國受人排擠、欺負，卻還是熬過了軍校當上軍人，為了升官加階他們委身在老奸巨滑的米洛克之下，成為歸屬於昏庸皇帝的走狗黑鷹。過了數年後終於等到了能在拉古斯戰爭中手刃那假道學的兄長的時刻，終於能報復這驅逐了他的故國。可是這場復仇記卻讓他失去了他一直以來的深愛的部下，雪風為了保護他獻出了自己的生命。從那時起他下定決心要保護他重要的人們，不讓他們再白白送命。  
然而今夜他又一次的失敗了，他三度讓重要的心愛的人辭世消亡。怪他太不謹慎小心了，嘉德露絲已經有一次的驚險的為了他而送死經驗了，他輕易把僥倖逃過當作一定的結局。他忘了他深愛的人們都共有一個壞毛病，就是能心甘情願地為他犧牲生命，然後留下他獨自一人活下去。但這次是最後一次了，他不會再繼續獨活了，他已經無法在沒有嘉德露絲的世界裡活下去了。他在這痛苦的黑暗深淵中回憶著近三個月以來的點點滴滴，越想越悲涼，越想越憎恨。他要報復天界長者，用聚集起來的所有黑暗吞噬這個世界的人類，讓祂看看化作一片死寂的人間。然後他將懷抱著這份愛消散於虛無。  
"因為你，我學會了愛慾渴望⋯因為你離開了，我現在如此痛苦⋯我好想說⋯其實我好想大喊出聲⋯我愛妳，嘉德露絲⋯"深沉的愛永遠沒有說出口的機會，相隨著阿亞納米一同埋葬於靈魂中。他閉上他那雙璀燦的紫眼，打算在告別最後的人類ㄧ程時，能懷抱著對未能成婚的妻子的淒美思暮離去。但他卻也因此錯過了見到遠處那個逐漸實體化的美麗身影，哪怕那黃鶯出谷的美妙聲音在聲聲呼喚他的名字，他也被悲傷侵蝕的沒聽到。  
當魔女飛奔到阿亞納米跟前時，他的身影就消失了。因為他人類的肉體已死去，他的靈魂已經與死神肉體融合為一，所以他的意識已經轉移至整個巨大的身體。只留下空無一人的王座，和伏在上面傷心哭泣的美人。  
「喔不⋯我的阿亞⋯」終究沒能趕上，讓心愛的他悲痛的辭世，魔女挫敗的跪倒在地流淚。  
後方則站著肉體人格的費亞羅廉靜靜地注視著，這樣的哭泣方式他是初次見識到，如此如詩如畫般的美麗的悲傷。這女人剛才一直都是笑臉迎人、藍眼不斷對他投以柔情蜜意、妖嬈撩人的肉體引他動情，但如今她居然哀痛不已的在落淚，令他見之心口也跟著作痛。跟夏娃一顆一顆豆大的淚珠滾落的哭法不同，魔女是閉著眼任由淚水如溪流般從眼角流下臉頰，紅艷的唇瓣吐露著令人揪心的悲鳴嗚咽。宛若一隻受傷的天鵝般的絕美哀淒讓死神也動容，他展開一席如夜晚般寬大的黑袍、張開他的雙臂環抱住跪地的魔女。  
「不要哭⋯不要眼淚⋯微笑⋯求你⋯拜託⋯」原本就口舌不擅的神明被她這麼一悲給亂了心神，把她抱在懷裡搖搖安慰，卻不想美人是哭得更傷心，還整個人都埋入他胸口任由淚水濕透他的衣袍。但接下來美人居然對他開口提出讓他心在ㄧ瞬間巨痛的話語來：  
「快殺了我！讓我死了！讓我消融在這個死神的身體中，永遠和費亞羅廉分不開！」  
「不行！你不能死亡！你⋯居然想死⋯居然不昔ㄧ死⋯只為了要跟我在一起嗎⋯?」死神沒意識到他叫人家不要死是多麼諷刺的ㄧ番話，因為他一聽到他懷中溫暖的存在想化成骷髏就使他的心沉浸在寒冰中。可他又因人家以死來求與他相伴左右而感到喜悅，腦中有個小小的聲音在叫他快快下手。他畢竟是原始的死神，不像阿亞納米已經有了兩個月的相處改變，還是容易被本性給主宰。  
「你真的自願永遠和我在一起嗎？永遠的成為我的所有物？永遠的被我所掌握嗎？把你的愛獻給我嗎？」語氣中散發濃濃闇黑、彷彿要將這朵花兒捏碎於掌中，死神的臉籠罩在恐怖的陰影中，骷髏和血肉反復變換著。  
可面對這蠢蠢欲動的死亡威脅，少女沒有一絲的懼怕，臉上殘留著淚痕卻無損她分毫的姿色，她挺起身摟緊動了殺戮心的死神脖頸，真誠絕戀的說道：  
「我愛你，我美麗的死神，我的情感和生命全都是為了獻予你的⋯」  
這番言論如同最後一根稻草般的壓倒了死神內心的正面，邪念和黑暗侵占了心靈。頓時強烈的渴望和飢渴衝破束縛，死神指頭如爪子般的緊緊鑿入魔女柔軟溫熱的肉體裡，將她牢牢鎖在臂膀中。力道強勁的似要將這具柔媚的身體給破壞般，十個骷髏骨指頭陷入那衣服也藏不住的軟嫩彈滑肌膚，享受著完全掌握住所愛的感覺。臉部是唯一還保有人類血肉的地方，唇舌在肆意奪取那小嘴裡的香甜美味，比起阿亞納米的吻技還要令人窒息。如隻衝破牢籠的猛獸般的氣勢，一副要把獵物吃拆入腹才能善罷甘休的態勢。在這偉大全知全能的死神體內的中樞中，不斷擴大的黑暗包圍著只屬於他的愛。靈魂的另一個他所呵護、不捨得下殺手的重要的存在就由他來接手吧。完全被暗黑思想給佔據的純正的死神隨心所欲地用唇舌強勢的入侵那甜美之地，如風暴般的狂襲捲那富含蜜糖甜味的少女小口。先前被魔女連續的勾起慾望，造成了死神胃口大開，初次的前所未有的體驗讓他再也不想忍，雄性征服的慾望已然覺醒。此刻他氣勢銳不可擋，一心只想吞噬殆盡懷裡人的一切，因劣情而燃燒的身體已經停不下來。那頭飄逸的秀髮被他揪拉著，絲滑的觸感更加激起他的暴虐心，嘴巴上的動作加入了利牙的撕咬。蜜絲和血混在一起的味道對他更是刺激，殺意也飆漲到最高點。下一個瞬間，費亞羅廉的背後環抱著魔女的骨手快狠準的穿透刺入她體內，皮膚血肉肋骨全數抵擋不了入侵的殺手，溫熱跳動的心臟被掐在手掌心。辣手摧花的死神這才拉遠臉，他要觀賞美麗的她邁向死亡時的表情，當光芒和生命從那雙藍幽幽的眼眸中黯淡消失時，就是她完全屬於他的證明。可死神卻大為震驚的發現即使將死，懷中的少女眼中的柔情愛戀沒有消失，連一絲痛苦都沒有。那蔚藍的海水般的眼裏找不到絕望、痛苦、恐懼，有的是溫柔和不滅的愛情。  
「這樣⋯就只屬於你了⋯」魔女嘴吐流著鮮血卻還是笑的如春天暖風般，細嫩的手指微抖著輕撫死神的臉。  
「⋯我做了什麼！？我都做了什麼啊！」被此番景象打通了的正常腦迴路的死神這才意識到自己都幹了什麼好事，良心忽然發現了自己竟然對重要的人痛下殺手而驚慌哀呼。  
「不要覺得難過或愧疚，因為你是死神，我所鍾愛的死神啊⋯⋯」魔女聲音越來越小聲細柔的安慰著費亞羅廉，最後眼睛再也撐不住而閉上。在她最鍾愛的死亡之神的骨骸懷抱中不動了，隨後她的身驅也消失神隱，留下愣在原地的死神。  
"這樣的方式所造成的心靈衝擊會比夏娃留下的痕跡還要深刻，雖然殘忍但吾不悔⋯因為這樣就連純正的費亞羅廉都會將吾刻畫於靈魂裡。"  
當骸骨的雙手裡一絲優美的身影都沒有了，死神才望向沾染著血跡的手，空盪的王座中樞傳來一陣哀痛的長嘯。但隨後肉身和靈魂的同化終於迫使他這個人格不得不消失，一心同體的融合達到最終目標，將他強制融合整合了。  
另一邊，受了重傷的魔女意外的沒有死亡，反而是落入了更深一層的黑暗裡。宛若墜入深海的漆黑一片，空虛寒冷的氣息侵襲著她這個闖入者。但身體上的冰冷是凍結不了內心火熱的愛，為了尋找失落的心愛之人，即使是十八層地獄也將勇往直前。  
「果然沒推測錯，只要在中樞裡受了重傷的話就會被轉移到更深層的地帶。」魔女在意識清楚後發現確實沒有脫離死神的體內，證明了自己的推想並沒有錯。伸手不見五指的闇黑中連方向都難以辨識，可是這樣也無法阻擋魔女。  
「阿亞他一定在這裡，只要能找得到他，一定能阻止他落入虛無⋯我一定要阻止他消失！絕不會讓我們成為悲劇愛情劇！」魔女握緊雙拳信誓旦旦地發誓道，決不向命運低頭、不屈服的鬥士將力挽狂瀾。  
這時如同奇蹟出現般地，魔女強烈的心願得到了回應，黑暗中有一圓的光發亮了。光裡出現兩個人影，形狀像是一男一女，兩道身影緩緩來到淡定觀望的魔女面前。待兩輪廓清晰後，兩人都滿臉溫柔的笑望著魔女，眼神如同看著心愛的孩子般。  
「善良的孩子，真是感謝你。」說話的女子打扮高貴但不奢華，全然ㄧ副溫柔婉約的氣質。  
「你為庫洛威爾的付出，我們都看見了。」一旁的男子則是眉宇間威嚴滿滿，衣服上的裝飾顯露他身份尊貴。  
就算沒有從阿亞納米的回憶裡看過，也能一眼就認出這兩位是前二任的拉古斯國王和王后，也就是公公和婆婆。這二位長輩突如其來的出現迫使魔女就這麼見了原本應該是此生已見不著的公婆，可既然人家兩老高堂都現身了，那做媳婦的她就拿出點禮儀來侍奉人家。  
「父王母后，媳婦給您們請安。只不過此刻我急需找尋阿亞⋯庫洛威爾，請諒解我無法久留。」魔女語氣柔和恭敬，全然一副大家閨秀的雅氣，可卻聽出她相當著急的要前行。  
「我們正是來指引妳一條明路幫妳去到庫洛威爾身邊。他的意識已經和費亞羅廉之驅融合了，而且他的心被悲傷和仇恨掩蓋了，在這樣下去他會先被黑暗吞噬掉的。」前二代的國王道出來意要她稍安勿躁，其聲音和臉與阿亞納米完全是一模一樣的，也因此才使魔女有些恍惚的靜下來。  
「庫洛威爾現在雖然和夏娃在一起，但他已決心要再次的釋放黑暗來吞噬這世上所有的人，夏娃已經勸阻不了他了。」王后語氣中滿滿的哀傷訴說著已瘋狂的阿亞納米的打算。  
「他怎麼會這樣？不僅是想化為虛無深淵，居然想毀滅世界⋯到底是怎麼了？」魔女驚訝的不可置信，阿亞納米不是只要自我毀滅，還想連同整個世界都抹殺掉。這樣的話不就跟一千年前他為了尋找夏娃而吞噬人類同樣了嗎？這樣他的罪孽會加重，而且若是神又派了部隊來鎮壓他的話⋯不行！只要吾還在就不會讓那殘酷的神再對他動手，哪怕是犧牲吾自身⋯  
「父王母后，我一定不會讓他墜入虛無的，更不會讓他毀滅世界的。我向您們保證，我和他會永遠幸福快樂的過下去，還會有很多子孫。您們就安心的將庫洛威爾王子交給我吧！」魔女雙手作揖向國王王后再三強調自己一定會拯救阿亞納米，藍眼中燃燒旺盛的鬥志讓與其對視的王和後都被她那堅定不移的決心和愛所震撼。  
「真是可靠的孩子啊，庫洛威爾就拜託你照護了。」王后的女子眼眶泛淚說道，將她最年幼的孩子託付於這位即使陷入幽暗也找尋心愛之人的女孩。  
在國王和王后柔和的目光注視下，一條微亮的道路出現在魔女腳下，一路延伸至遠處。魔女立刻飛快的奔走起來，但她邊跑還不忘邊回頭對著公婆二老道別：  
「父王母后，媳婦日後定會到您們的墳前祭拜，到時還帶著ㄧ長串的小可愛們去喔～!」俏皮可愛的語句加上擺動不停的手，讓已慢慢淡化身影的國王王后最後仍是免不了驚ㄧ下。  
在微弱的光之道上前進著，魔女靈敏的聽覺開始斷斷續續接收到人的說話聲。仔細聆聽後辨別出是阿亞納米的嗓音，和ㄧ個少女的輕柔聲音。從片語只字能知道正是他找尋千年的夏娃，在講述著她化作愛之光分散於眾人心中，當然也在阿亞納米心中。她一直都在注視他的成長和改變，靠自已萌發出愛情，卻也以偏激激烈的手段來掌握愛。取回費亞羅廉的記憶而被放逐，落魄無援下不得已歸於米洛克並被皇帝用作打手徵戰各國。在對拉古斯國的復仇之戰裡他親手手刃王兄ㄧ吐多年的怨氣，可是支持他的雪風卻不幸喪命。他從此心態轉變，領悟到了想守護重要人的方式是將他的靈魂取走和他綁在一起。而現在他又再度學到了更高境界的愛，在遇見了特異獨行的嘉德露絲後，這段感情才讓他徹底如凡人般墜入愛河。從一開始對她戒備反感、企圖壓抑管束她、到逐步退讓妥協、習慣於她的輔佐援助、最後被她無微不足的照顧打動，這次才終於讓他有了想共度永生的愛。她教會他的溫暖的擁抱、熱情的吻、還有肌膚親密的歡愉，她對他的付出真是掏心掏肺、百依百順、舉案齊眉⋯⋯  
夏娃這般如數家珍的條條例出兩個月多以來阿亞納米因真愛的轉變，熟不知這些一切都是如萬箭穿心般的刺得他千瘡百孔。善良的她原意是想換回死神對人界的憐憫和留戀，企圖扭轉他毀滅世界的念頭，以貫徹她想要的保護世上的一切。可惜在阿亞納米那寒冰冷酷的面容下是更狼戾殘忍的心思意念，三番的痛失摯愛的悲傷不可能靠溫言軟語得到寬解，他心中只有燃燒的報復心。因為她，他有了想要保護的東西了，本來他只想回歸死神永生以求和她伴隨渡過，可是如今再也無法如願了⋯她就連性命也能為了他豁出去，但他卻沒有能保護她⋯過了千年後他只是ㄧ再重複同樣的痛苦。一切都是可恨的天界之長的錯，嘉德露絲是被祂剝奪了生命的，為此他要殺光所有的人。  
「無需多說，被自已的鐮刀斬到就意味著死亡，就是我從這個世界離去的證明。在我墜入虛無的深淵那刻，我將釋放黑暗吞噬掉整個世界。」死神對夏娃的規勸不為所動，執意要讓世界陪葬。方才承受的鐮刀刺傷這會終於發作了，鮮血大量的湧上了嘴裡又從嘴角流下，腳下的立足地開始崩毀。  
"我就要離開了，不是地獄而是無法被寬恕的無之世界，這樣就能到達嘉德露絲那去了⋯⋯"  
「不，我不會讓你變成塵埃的⋯在你的身體內愛依然存在著，請相信她⋯」但夏娃也並未放棄希望，她伸出雙手慰留將要墜落的死神，話中對他暗示著他的愛還在。  
聞之而驚訝抬眼看去的阿亞納米卻見到拉住他手的人是泰德，但他沒有被救了的感謝，反而是不滿地冷喝問姪子這是什麼意思。泰德ㄧ手抓住雙腳懸空的叔叔，另一手則握住砍進斷崖壁作支撐的鐮刀，拉古斯王國僅存的二位王子就這麼在半空中晃晃盪盪。  
「沒有⋯幫助你的理由⋯但卻不能丟下你不管。」內心善良的泰德即使方才被叔叔穿胸而過也還是毫無遲疑的選擇了要救阿亞納米。  
「對你還有很多話，很多的問題沒問。」加上這句作為理由。  
「真是愚蠢，放手，泰德·克萊茵。」阿亞納米沒有一點感激之意，被阻礙的自我了斷使他的紫眸裡釋放出怒意，命令著要姪兒鬆手。  
「如此憎恨著的卻是最後殘存的家族一員，若因為這樣而失去了的話會很討厭的。」拉古斯的小王子內心情緒複雜，眼淚泛在眼眶裏打轉。他回想起幾番來自叔叔的溫柔恩惠，實在是與原先殺害米卡杰一事更加矛盾，也因此無法就眼睜睜看著阿亞納米死去。  
可嘆的是不光難挽尋死叔叔的求生意志，更有惡勢力和他作對搶人。懸崖下的黑暗這時活了起來往上伸出觸手襲捲而來，纏繞住阿亞納米要把他拉入深淵。  
「這個人是要回歸虛無的，放手。」甚至還出言說話要泰德放手。  
「等一下！我還有事要找這個人！」泰德眼看叔叔要被黑暗包圍抓走，急忙握緊阿亞納米的手腕不讓他被帶走。  
「要妨礙的話，就連你也一起帶走！」不把少年的請求當一回事，黑暗乾脆纏上泰德要把他一起拖下去。  
這下叔姪兩人都要ㄧ同被拉入虛無，但這一刻阿亞納米卻做出驚人之舉，他用非慣用的右手抽出了腰間的長劍。一個揮砍斬斷了黑暗的觸手，但劍鋒最後卻指在了泰德的咽喉處。  
「你不論怎樣都是婦人之仁，泰德·克萊茵。」阿亞納米直到最後仍然對他這姪子的優柔寡斷抱以輕視，不過在他失去了摯愛卻還能有人關心他，這讓他在離世前還感受到人情溫暖，因此他決定反過來救姪兒。  
軍帽掉落後的冷酷上司看起來年輕了許多，銀泛淡藍色的頭髮飄逸輕盈，那雙璀燦亮麗的紫眼和細長睫毛近看之下真是如夢似幻般的俊美，這是泰德腦中一閃而過的想法。然下一秒，寒光一閃，阿亞納米轉向劍刃朝著自己的那條被拉住的手臂揮去。就在刀鋒要砍到他的手時，ㄧ條黑長鞭子狀的東西擊中了劍將它纏繞止住了，隨即ㄧ聲暴雷般狂怒的女聲罵道：  
「阿亞納米·庫洛威爾·費亞羅廉！！你膽敢在沒跟老娘OOXX前就自己先死掉，是當老娘死了嗎！？」  
不可置信的阿亞納米抬頭望向懸崖上，那兒正是站立著他心愛的魔法少女，頓時他眼眶淚水泛出流下了一條濕痕。


	49. Chapter 49

Kapitel 26 結局

「還不快給我上來！我要好好打你個幾下讓你清醒一點，竟然還要毀滅世界⋯」魔女用她的黑絲髮伸長如繩索穩穩綁牢了阿亞納米還有泰德連同鐮刀全拉了上來。在氣頭上的她碎碎念個沒完，沒注意到阿亞納米根本沒有在聽。  
在不斷的數落他的不是中，阿亞納米和姪子被拉上了地面，當他ㄧ觸地就ㄧ把抓住了美麗的她，將她還再不停說話的小嘴給堵上了。那溫暖香甜的滋味是如此真實而非夢境，令他狂喜不已。他全然不顧魔女還想把話講完，只是緊緊的擁抱著她和她唇舌相依。本已生無可戀的心靈在嚐到失而復得時的喜悅和愛重新起死回生，心中的灰暗悲傷全都ㄧ掃而空。魔女起初還努力掙脫要繼續訓斥他，可在阿亞納米的熱火攻勢下就軟了身體，任由他瘋狂的在她嘴裡回味細品。ㄧ雙小柔手環住男人的脖子邊搔抓他的細柔秀髮還邊摸劃人體脆弱的後頸肉，像是在撫摸貓兒般。不像魔女相對規矩的摸法，阿亞納米雙手是上下到處遊走，抓亂了那一頭烏黑髮絲、揉搓小巧的肩膀、彈撥細苗的腰、掐壓翹圓臀瓣、抱扣起名模都稱羨的美腿讓她與他能平視。哪怕是羅密歐和柳夢梅對死而復生的愛人也沒有死神的這般狂熱歡喜，不過也是因為他的愛不是茱莉葉或杜麗娘，而是神話歷史上惡名昭彰的魔女，她當然是任由他胡來的同樣沈溺於慾望的動物。在這對愛侶激情的搖唇鼓舌的時候身後的地裂坑落閉合上了，黑暗和虛無也被阻隔住了。本就九命難絕的死神，若非他一心棄命尋短才會使靈魂墜入深淵，現下他又不想死了反而還湧現出力量。原本死神肉體受的致命傷已經癒合了，在充滿愛的心和半個血族的恢復能力下已然超越過去，如今死神神體更能完全控制，正在化大為小、收壓縮小。  
巨大的費亞羅廉神體在眾目睽睽之下亞ㄧ點一點消失淡化，使役魔和暗徒都沒有了。在逐漸凋零消亡的死神軀體裡，泰德總算是能脫離那團黑暗。他從半空中掉下來，幸虧關心的人們全都在一旁，並立即為他伸出援手。小龍米卡杰咬住泰德的衣領，邊奮力拍動它的小翅膀企圖和地心引力對抗，卻還是急速下降中。真正救了泰德的是用拉菲爾之瞳飛來的櫻花公主，她修復了損壞的米迦勒之瞳讓泰德也同樣能有羽翼助他安全降落。  
「謝謝你，櫻花還有拉菲爾。」  
「泰德，你苦戰ㄧ番努力不被黑暗吞噬，多虧了你現在所有黑暗都淨化了，不管是人類還是費亞羅廉。」櫻花桃紅色的眼睛感激的看著泰德，意思是她才是該道謝的那一方。  
環抱小兔子尺寸的米卡杰，泰德回憶起米卡杰曾說過的話，復仇什麼都得不到，他有走在光明之道上了。這時哈克連、拉普拉多爾、卡斯托魯也一同趕了過來，結果更驚人的是原本被阿亞納米吞噬了的有著媲美海螺卷的金髮自戀蘭賽，這時候居然出現在眾人眼前。之後他更加碼暴料有個要見泰德的人，而那人更是讓人跌破眼鏡的人物，正是十多年前最早被吞噬的七鬼神的契魂，泰德最重要的神父大人。泰德欣喜萬分飛撲過去，比真父子團圓還要歡喜快樂。庫洛伊茲談到他自從被阿亞納米吸收後，就一直在體內看顧著泰德，尤其是這段期間他作為軍人的一切。只不過這歡喜的時光卻被這時忽然從泰德的手臂中冒出來的弗拉烏給硬生生打斷了，接下來情況就陷入大亂了。和鐮刀融合在一起的弗拉烏招來眾人的驚奇，還不幸被庫洛伊茲捏耳朵處罰他攪亂了感人的再會。之後契魂給予泰德符咒，因為他消滅了潘朵拉之盒，然泰德卻說那不是他做的因為：  
「阿亞納米在最後并沒有消失⋯⋯對了！他們和我本來在一起的！他們呢！」這會的對話才讓泰德赫然想起三叔和他那位美人助理剛才和他一同從忽然消弱滅絕的費亞羅廉神體內掉落出來。他左顧右盼的尋找他們的蹤影，其他人也跟他一起東張西望，結果發現那二位竟然⋯緊擁在一起打的火熱，頓時讓所有人和小伙伴們都驚呆了。  
一雙強健的臂膀托抬起那雙讓男人們都渴求能被踩在腳底下的辣腿交盤在阿亞納米腰間，讓雙方的上半身能放肆無忌的一解相思之情。顯然是從剛才都沒有分開的唇舌，兩人也還是沒有停止的打算。濕潤水氣的啵啵嘖嘖聲和粗喘嬌吟這時全能聽的一清二楚，而他們倆的動作更是赤裸裸的衝擊著旁觀者們的小心臟。好巧在這阿亞納米選擇放開了那美妙無上的小嘴，轉而向散發百媚香的脖子和蝴蝶展翅般的鎖骨進發。又吸又啃的在那白天鵝般的細白迷人頸上點綴出朵朵紅花，最終埋入那不知為何有種莫名強烈吸引力的嬌峰當中。骨子裡隱約有種對那柔軟嫩肉的瘋狂痴迷驅使著他張口大力含入，神體的他曾在同處快活過一番的事尚為完全和他的意識整合，卻還是讓他不能從腦海中擺脫掉對那美好滋味的渴望。另一邊上他的大手早已探採到魔女軍袍底下去了，摸索著那彈性又飽滿的臀肉，以及那薄絲小褲包覆下的甜美境地。指尖故意輕搔戳激，惹來少女敏感處滲出了蜜水，他卻還不肯罷手。體態豐腴的美人給他弄得是神昏意亂，滿口不斷的淫亂讚揚著阿亞納米帶給她的歡樂：  
「喔～我美麗的⋯性感的⋯啊！啊！好舒服！再多一點⋯哦哦～我愛你！別放開我，抱緊我！」  
大庭廣眾之下，其中包括二哥和姪兒，居然就這樣上演兒童不宜的戲碼真是讓所有人都看傻了眼。要開口叫他們停又不知道該怎麼說，只好眼睜睜看著他們倆越來越火辣的表演。直到ㄧ聲響亮的口哨聲劃過漸漸亮起來的早晨空氣。  
「呼吁～阿亞糖和小嘉嘉天沒亮就這麼閃亮呢！」俏皮的調笑聲傳來，正是從火攻消魂後恢復了體力和意識的語不驚人皮在癢的休加。他這麼一高呼破了人家的甜蜜泡泡，打斷了他倆的親蜜蜜，惹來了雙邊上下的狠眼瞪視。  
「你這傢伙啊，好了就來挖苦帶損的說話了，就不怕我這會讓你一直睡下去嗎？」比休加更殺的妖魔語帶血刃的笑望著他說道，此言得來上司偏坦美人的一吻落在她美胸中央，以一枚綻放的花點留作獎賞。絕無可能不被阿亞納米的親密舉動激起喜悅，魔女一會就咯咯嬌笑的轉回去跟他甜蜜來甜蜜去了。這當然只是口頭上耍狠而已，魔女其實不會真的對他動手，至少今天不會，尤其是看了他那模樣哪打得下手。疲憊又有些狼狽樣的休加則是因難得能不被計較而不斷低低偷笑，惹的好不容易和他一起撐著過來的柯納茲煩躁的推打他的手臂要他安靜。金髮的男生看來狀況較不佳，所以一直是半靠著休加的姿勢。一會兒抱著黑百合的哈魯賽二人也一臉驚訝於能再見到上司和魔女而興高采烈的奔過來。他們倆幸運逃過黑暗噴湧的浪潮，在從半毀的要塞中終於轉出來後居然能遇上上司ㄧ群人。黑鷹幾乎全員到齊的情況下也阻礙不了死神和魔女傾訴他們的愛，反正他們這群部下們都早知道這二人在私底下有姦情已經司空見慣了，只要阿亞納米大人過的開心就好了。既然這回他們毫不遮掩的曬恩愛，那作部下的他們也就繼續看下去吧。若不是換了一邊的人們實在看不下去而開口，恐怕阿亞納米和魔女會直接就要在這廢墟要塞地上幹起來了。  
「庫洛⋯威爾？」二哥的庫洛伊茲身為神父對這種未婚男女之間的過從甚密感到羞澀，尤其還是那個他從小看大的小三弟弟。雖然他之前被困在阿亞納米體內就瞧見幾眼過，但他總是趕緊將自已的意識關起來，非禮勿視啊。這會居然想躲也躲不了，實在讓他更乾尬的難以面對。  
可惜他無意冒犯的話卻像是給人家愛侶們潑冷水般澆熄了他們的熱情。黑鷹部隊的大家這時將注意力集中到教會黨一邊，讓鬼神們瞬間都默默要準備開戰了。不料黑鷹們卻都眼睜睜地盯著魔女看，因為她那錦繡嬌容掛著讓人看了寒毛豎起的邪笑。  
「呵呵⋯不過多加了兩個難道就以為能勝過復活的費亞羅廉嗎？」  
「什麼！？費亞羅廉復活⋯可是潘朵拉之盒已經消滅了⋯泰德沒有被吞噬⋯這到底怎麼可能！？」眾好人幫一聽到驚天的真相是面面相覷、紛紛議論道。  
「已經釋放出來的死神神體和阿亞納米融合了，因此空空如也的盒子封印滾蛋了。犧牲的祭品不是泰德他活著是自然的，我用了自已（還有夏娃）作泉源強化了他的人類肉體讓他能接納承受得起死神的力量，如今的他是純正的死神。你們該當禮拜最完美的他降臨於這個世界，如聖經裏的東方三王參拜聖嬰般。」魔女娓娓解釋道，她語氣和表情都ㄧ派輕柔滑順，但讚頌死神的美言之下卻有著一股對他們示威示警的意味。  
頓時鬼神們和泰德櫻花都愣住了，到頭來千年的預言實現了，他們再怎麼努力都沒能阻止死神的復活。而此刻就算有了契魂和遺魂加入，他們的心中還是覺得他們勝算不高，不是因為敵人是死神而是因為那位手沒離阿亞納米的腰間的女子。與其對視著卻越來越感到無形的壓力壓迫著他們，誰都沒開口、沒動手。情勢緊張之時，忽一會消魂和醒魂也趕到了現場。氣喘吁吁的他們顯然是ㄧ清醒過來就狂奔跑來，失去了鬼神的神力並變回凡人之身的他們感覺到了普通人的負擔和沈重。但來到這氣氛凶險之地，兩人才想起就算要幫忙也幫不上了。泰德倒是很驚喜他們的出現，開口喚了他們就把醒魂給拉了過去。同樣被叫到名字的消魂視線從一開始緊盯黑鷹那邊轉向教會群，腳步踏出也要跟著醒魂走，卻沒想到背後ㄧ句女妖的話就讓他僵硬了：  
「喔⋯喔⋯那邊那位先生，對那個戴著兜帽的小帥帥，你的位子是這邊吧？葛·城·大·佐啊~」  
消魂回過頭看去，令他驚訝的是黑鷹大家都ㄧ副在等待他的樣子。明明知道他曾不忠、背棄了他應該永遠追隨的大人，他是罪孽深重的。他真實身分是七鬼神的消魂，但他讓神之名蒙羞。教會的主教們這會看著他的眼神裏都有不信任，尤其是斬魂完全ㄧ臉敵意，他還是想實現那句讓他灰飛煙滅的狠話。就算泰德那翠綠的眼眸是高興看到他的，而醒魂也是溫柔的在注視他，他還是深覺他無法再站到光明的教會那邊了。他再次轉頭看向黑鷹那邊，那包容的黑暗才是他的歸屬。  
「過來吧⋯黑鷹所令人敬愛的主夫大佐。」魔女對著消魂伸出雙手，當消魂和她擁抱在一起時他的面貌和身形改變了，俊美青年再次變成了平平大叔。  
眼見重要的好友居然重新回到黑暗的行列，泰德和醒魂驚嚇又難過。面對他們的聲聲呼喊，和藹可親的葛城笑吟吟的點頭。他的黑色的眼睛裏還是柔光純良，並沒有之前兇惡瘋狂的情緒，雖然選擇和死神為伍但沒有遺失自已的光芒。這讓泰德和醒魂也難責怪，其他鬼神們也不知該如何因應，這下要動手嗎？可是黑鷹們貌似都已經失去了黑魔法的力量，變成普通人的話他們不可以制裁。而阿亞納米若已成費亞羅廉，就憑他們只有原祖七鬼神半分的神力怎麼可能打的過？  
「誰要敢動阿亞納米一根寒毛，就是動念頭也一樣，那就是跟我為敵。相信你們的長者，你們不會喜歡憤怒的我，那會是場醜陋的戰爭。」完全知道他們的難處，魔女伸出ㄧ指對著眾鬼神們和泰德搖啊搖的刻意警告著說道。  
「呃⋯⋯」聽到這讓人寒毛直立的警訊，眾教會人們更不好下手了，這到底該如何是好？就這麼放任死神行走人間嗎？但為什麼他們怎麼就是無法反擊，他們感覺像被寒冷濕滑的東西緊緊綑住，越來越痛苦⋯好像被一條大蛇盤繞著ㄧ般。那個少女，不，那根本不是人，是純正邪惡的化身。死神費亞羅廉根本不是該害怕的存在，真正恐怖的是這位美貌不凡的女孩子，她那雙蔚藍的眼睛瞪視之下令人心中泛起一股不得不敬畏她的感覺。  
不過就在這時神之奇蹟卻忽然降臨在了面臨邪惡威脅的好人們，通往澤雷之地的大門出現了。門上的巨大人臉威嚴震嚇人心，開口說話的聲音更是令人聞之驚心。他們呼喊著泰德這位旅人，數清他所揭發的七個神之家的罪行。威壓之大震撼著眾人，聖潔的魄力壓迫著黑鷹，也逼得魔女一時驚心而收回了暗黑的壓迫力。天界長者的視線聚焦在這個地方，觀望著這人間裡的這場緊張局勢的變化，看著接下來會按祂所預想的發展。然而全能的偉大造物主會真能如願嗎？


	50. Chapter 50

Kapitel 26(2) 殉道

「澤雷之地⋯泰德⋯快去！」契魂神父大聲催促道，大手護著泰德指引方向要他快進入大門內。  
"休想得逞！" 被聖門氣場強大給吹亂頭髮的魔女眼睛一冷光閃過在心中罵了一句。  
盛怒之下神祖手掌發力招出七彩流光耀眼的寶劍，一個橫掃千軍之姿發出斬撃砍向澤雷的入口，釋放出來的沖天大火如浪般撲向天堂之路口。絢麗多彩的炙熱炎火瞬間焚燬了那扇門，門上的聖人臉長聲哀呼之嚇人久久不絕於耳。  
「原史惡之蛇！妳此舉之罪行不可饒恕啊⋯⋯」他們一口同聲的吶喊著對魔女的譴責，可是卻避免不了整座大門在兇手的冷漠注視之下化作煙雲消矢。  
這一切來的之突然讓天界派的教會眾人全傻住了，泰德唯一的後路被斷了，而且居然是被這麼粗暴的手段給毀了的，讓人對那位美少女感到寒心。堂堂神聖的澤雷之門居然會被一個女孩子給撃破了，那股火焰的力量根本超越了瞳的神力，到底為什麼一個女孩子會有這種力量？  
「妳究竟是什麼人？」究竟是誰問了這麼一句含著深深挫敗的意味的話？或者是所有人共同的心聲？  
「吾非人，吾乃魔女。」原始的魔尊笑回道，寒光閃閃的利牙潛伏在紅唇麗笑之後。  
抓住他們驚嚇的空檔中的無防備，魔女毫不猶豫地衝上前發起攻擊。玉指妙手ㄧ轉為五爪狀，忽然一個閃電極快的速度飄移到契魂面前，五爪刺穿入他的胸膛拔得他的核心。淡金髮的神父瞪大雙眼向後仰，平靜的眼裡有著恐懼和絕望，在他失去意識前他的腦海被妖嬈的藍眸深深打下了烙印。這下立刻引起鬼神們的騷動，可在他們能反擊行動起來前魔女迅雷不及掩耳地對他們下手。卡斯托魯放出系線，和拉普拉多魯的花花草草藤蔓，可在碰到魔女前卻被一陣紅火給燒毀了，幾些火星殘渣飄飛在空中。溫和穩重的二人驚嚇的目瞪口呆一瞬間未能及時再攻防，最終就躲不過胸腔內重要的神力珠被侵入奪走。瀏海弄的像海螺貝一樣的蘭賽主要是特殊的回顧歷史之能力，戰鬥力較弱的他還是奮力揮了一下自然是目標會落空的鐮刀。魔女伸長的黑爪甲子可是分毫不差的刺入了他的胸口，隨即他的意識就漸漸模糊了。一連盜挖了眾鬼神們的神核心，契魂、預魂、剩一半的系魂、以為逃脫了的遺魂。不過她在取出魂核後並沒害他們送命消失，因為她已經掌握了絕竅門路：先截斷分開魂核和連接的屍身，注入構築屬性的火造不滅的肉身。如同顆顆寶珠般被握在手心裏，魔女不去顧及他們的主人都腿軟跪地，單腳立穩隨即一個旋轉身體把魂核如同投棒球般的向阿亞納米扔過去。接連不斷被幾發補充神力使得死神一瞬間身體和靈魂都有些難承受，他在接收到了三個半的神核的那一刻被衝擊的身形搖晃了一下。  
「唔！」口中悶哼了一聲，但他還是堅持住了，因為戰況還未成定局，他必須看下去。不適症狀一會就過了，他站直身子繼續注視著為他而戰的魔女。  
鬼神們的敗退不代表一切的結束，泰德和櫻花這兩位擁有這個世界最強的武器的王子公主呼喊著手上融合一體的瞳。瞳聽從主人的命令要發動神聖的力量攻擊。然而面對這雙重夾擊之下，魔女不慌不忙的開口說了一句話：  
「吾為聖人，抹大拉的馬利亞，以聖父聖子聖靈之名，在此令米迦勒和拉斐爾同站下！」  
一句以天界聖語說出的言靈之強大，身體感覺像被無形的一股衝擊給震盪到。讓少年少女還未明白就覺忽然身體乏力動不了，雙腿軟了跪在塵土上，在御夜皇的跟前公主和王子也只能淪落倒下。擁有天使長寄宿的聖武器也被迫聽令於以聖命神名所頒佈的停武令，因最神聖崇高的三聖一體之名為天界所有者必遵從。魔女一直都有這麼一手留著，之所以在最早的時候對付聖喬治沒使出來是取決於她選擇動用武力還是口頭戰。不過大多是私心作祟，厭惡的用打的，有些喜歡的就不那麼暴力相向了。先前迎撃米迦勒之瞳而血流昏死乃為無血養所造成的體能不佳，然此一時彼一時也，如今的她早已攝取足夠的營養  
「稍安勿躁，冷靜冷靜，孩子們你們這麼衝動幹嘛？他們無恙安好，還從新獲得人類之體，你們有什麼好氣的？」魔女用ㄧ副你們不識好人心的眼神看著他們說道，一邊朝那群倒在地上的主教們比劃著。一時注意力被魔女給轉移掉，泰德、櫻花和哈克連一同順著魔女的手指方向看去。發現四位主教們確實在好好呼吸著，一時冷靜了衝動，也疏忽了防備。  
見這群小孩一下子就放鬆了，魔女再一個飄移至弗拉烏面前。弗拉烏忽然聞到一陣香風繚繞才發現魔女的粉面貼近了他，他和一雙比他的藍眼還要藍的魅狂的眼珠，原本就飄飄浮浮的他更是險些連靈魂都要飄上天了。魔女這方可沒這麼天真，頂多是在心裡調皮的將他和神燈精靈聯想在一起笑他而已。抱著鐮刀的泰德沒能喊出弗拉烏，就眼睜睜看著魔女一手環抱上弗拉烏的腰背、另一手握住弗拉烏的大手，一把將他整尊從鐮刀裡分隔拉出。魔女手摸上他就是在為他鑄造肉體才讓他能有腳自已站著，高頭大馬的他嚇了一跳居然還能活生生的踏在地上。結果他完全沒提防魔女下一秒就給他把最後一枚神核直接搶挖走了。  
「小姐你⋯」帥又擁健美身材的斬魂真是做夢也沒想到自已有一天會被一位天仙美女給搶走了他七鬼神的核心。  
「小姐該是說你自已吧？感謝你付出最後的費亞羅廉的脆片⋯」魔女媚人的笑容更上揚，甜美的看著壯碩高大的斬魂癱軟無力。她再一次轉身把圓核丟給阿亞納米，終於將分裂了一千年的死神拼湊完整了。  
一邊泰德這會終於是揮起鐮刀要攻擊，還有哈克連和醒魂發動空咒從另一邊包夾做最後的困獸之鬥。魔女左手毫不畏懼的抓接下鐮刀的刀刃，右手一揮就同樣使出空咒來抵擋化解掉了。魔女的空咒文字"停下"不光是消除別人的攻擊空咒甚至能輕易喝令止住他人的行動，留下哈克連和醒魂ㄧ臉驚怒動彈不得。左手一個使力就把鐮刀從泰德手裡硬抽走了，鐮刀被握在魔女手上時，居然自已動起了長尾端纏上魔女的腰間還發出較高亢的咕嚕聲表示開心。  
「喔喔！你喜歡我啊？真乖，好孩子。」魔女也對鐮刀的反應感到高興，用像對小寶寶的愛憐口氣般說道。  
鐮刀能感知到魔女體內有原主人死神的血，還很清楚的明白這裡頭的靈魂是裹著糖衣的毒藥，讓它想吃又害怕的。不過被人這樣輕柔愛撫倒是第一次，它就乖乖當一隻小狗吧，至少現在讓她多摸幾下。這番景象驚的還勉強維持意識的王子公主更是感覺絕望，他們到底還能如何戰鬥？  
「泰德快走！」櫻花公主拼命站起以自已的肉身來擋在泰德和魔女之間。她以為魔女方才沒對她下殺手是念及她們在王宮時的相處，所以這次她也還是不會真的傷害曾是主子的她。櫻花相信魔女一定能被說動的，她一定是被費亞羅廉的靈魂持有者給洗腦了。  
「妹子你真的很愛當別人的盾牌啊，皇帝可不是這樣做的喔。好歹也要像我這樣無敵神勇再來替他人出頭啊，果然還是換人坐帝位吧！」魔女語氣嘲諷地對澎裙底下微抖腳的公主說道。兩個女人，一個嬌小可愛、一個花妖狐媚，一個心慈善良、一個陰狠邪性，誰會勝出其實已經很明顯了。  
「嘉德露絲你想對公主做什麼！？」一旁離的有距離的侍女三人組驚恐的高聲呼問道。她們本來就不願離開公主半步，是礙於公主嚴禁她們靠近才保持距離。  
「呵呵⋯你們不要再把我當成後輩侍女了。先前的我忍下了，但如果還一直對我吆喝來去的話⋯我可是會不爽啊！」魔女手一揮擊出震波打倒那三女，神情高傲地由上往下望向不斷喘息的櫻花。她那姿態所散發的尊貴感一瞬間讓眾人皆飄見她的身影從軍服忽然轉為身著霞光異彩的紫金龍鳳衣袍及滿頭珠翠金釵的華貴影像。讓人眼花繚亂之後，在眾多目光下魔女舉起長腿踏上櫻花公主的肩上，強制將她壓倒在地。可憐的公主沒法發動瞳加上她體力本來就透支，哪還直的起腰來抗魔女的腳，直接給壓平躺地了。小黑龍庫魯魯雖然擔憂主人卻因骨子裡所感到的強大壓迫的臣服感而不敢開口。  
魔女望著泰德，看著他小喉結滾動、手握拳、額頭冒冷汗、翠綠的眼睛不安又堅強。這孩子確實很可愛，魔女被他這樣觸動了軟處，收起了煞氣轉為微笑。  
「你會怕我嗎？泰德君～」魔女柔美輕聲地詢問著一副欲戰欲逃難抉擇的小王子。  
泰德手的攻擊姿勢微抖了抖但眼神還是不退縮的注視著比他高出一個半頭的魔女。  
「我不怕⋯因為我已經答應了大家要向著光明前進。」泰德如森林般美麗的眼睛還是不動搖的說出他的心聲。  
「你果然跟阿亞有相像處啊，血緣果然是強大的。」魔女海洋藍的眼睛憐愛疼惜的望著這與心愛的人共享一脈血緣的姪子。  
泰德被這番話激起了情緒，他眼神快速的移動看了下魔女後面的叔叔。他想起方才他是打從心底想救三叔的，因為那是他的家人，而這位小姐是三叔重要的人，那也該是他的家人。忽然魔女手伸向他過來，嚇的他下意識地出撃還手，卻沒想到魔女居然不躲不閃的讓他打個正著。那纖細白嫩的手腕中了泰德一個揮撃打，在一聲清脆的響聲下那隻嬌貴的手給打的紅了一塊。頓時後方的阿亞納米可就不得了，他的準妻子居然給那不要命的小鬼打了手。他牽握時都無限疼惜愛護的那隻小手，那觸感滑嫩粉柔的小手竟然給打的又紅又腫。他心疼的不行就要衝過去，卻被魔女舉手示意要他別過來，不得已只好停住了前進的腳步。  
「對⋯對不起！」泰德嚇的猛道歉，他這會才發現他居然對一個女孩子動手了。  
「唉⋯我還真是想都沒想過我會給男性連番的撃打，你們叔姪果然都一個樣啊！」魔女口氣酸的很地說道，自已惋惜不已的檢視了一下手上的紅痕。  
"我一定跟拉古斯家八字不合，幾輩子長這麼大沒挨過打就偏偏都被他們這一家開了先例。算了啦，反正這是這，我家的阿爸不知道就無所謂。"  
不過哪怕心裡因自己被貶低而不爽快，但王者胸懷要寬大所以就原諒了那孩子吧。她轉動視線落在了那隻明明不管怎麼看都像是兔子的粉紅可愛的小龍身上。她這次出手速度極快地抓住了一直努力想在泰德肩上站穩的小米龍，小龍忽然給別人抓走了嚇的發出極可愛的吡呀吡呀叫聲。  
「你要把米卡杰怎麼樣？」泰德眼見摯友被人家像是小球般握在手上，激動的大聲質問道。  
「為我的失職補過。」魔女淡淡的回道，似乎透露著一股傷感氣息。  
粉球小龍停下了掙扎，兩顆小眼睛直盯著魔女看。魔女見此舉也嘴角揚起，將它拿近臉前端詳。她搜索衡量了那小小身體裡棲息的米卡杰的靈魂，好似有著前世人類的記憶，那事情就好辦許多了。  
「再次為人吧，米卡杰弟弟。」神祖施以變身術讓粉紅毛絨絨的有翅膀兔仔長成人類的金髮少年。  
再次回復至能言的人類，米卡杰一時間還呆愣的一動不動，感覺像是從漫長的夢中醒來般。他的摯友，無時無刻不思念著他，一直在背負著罪惡感的泰德，又驚又喜的淚水狂流。  
「米卡杰⋯米卡杰！米卡杰！」泰德欣喜萬分的飛撲向還有點沒搞清楚狀況的摯友。兩小經歷了生離死別，雖然轉生成小龍但雙方卻無法有效地溝通。人型的摯友只有在夢中才能相見到，可如今他居然完好的站在面前。溫暖的固態身體，不再是虛無飄渺的幽靈，米卡杰是真的重生了。少年之間的友情重逢真是美好的一個畫面，魔女望著他們又笑又哭地歡喜樣感到欣慰萬分，也覺得自己總算是彌補了一樁過錯。  
"果然是孩子啊，不過是因為朋友變回人形就這麼傻呼呼地忘了防備我⋯" 魔女終究非善人之輩，短暫的觀賞過了溫馨感人的畫面後就立馬變回惡人。  
魔女趁著泰德的手臂環抱住米卡杰時，看清了那皮膚上印著的神之符咒，吸血鬼特有的視野能看見那流暢在血管中那七部分屬於七鬼神的血、不、屬於死神費亞羅廉的血。  
她挨近兩個還在擁抱的少年們，直到他倆意識到了有個不容忽視的存在。泰德笑容燦爛的迎上魔女，絲毫沒有發現她眼睛裡的凶惡嗜血。米卡杰這會也認出好像久遠的一個世紀前的記憶中的那位美若天仙的姊姊，在他還沒來得及開口叫她時，狀況就瞬變了。魔女忽然ㄧ把抓住泰德的雙手，她的五指和掌心長寬使得她能輕易地一手就握住了瘦小少年的兩手。接著在泰德還未理解前就張口咬下去，兩顆尖刺牙準確地刺入了泰德的兩手腕內側。泰德原本痛得想爭扎但因魔女注入的麻痹痛覺發揮效用了而沒有了太大的動作。然後下一秒魔女卻已經鬆口退開了，只留下兩個小小的洞在泰德手上，而且還以肉眼可見的速度在復原中。  
「啊⋯果然吸走了費亞羅廉的血後，詛咒就會轉移啊⋯這樣的刺青圖案真的很不美觀欸，還是不要拍照上傳了。」魔女捲起軍服的袖子看了看被七個符咒印上的手臂，越看是越嫌棄。  
「你！到底要幹什麼啊？」泰德的疑問實在是充滿複雜情緒的一句，因為他真的搞不懂這個女子到底是打什麼主意。  
「我所作的一切都是出自於對阿亞納米的愛，你們大家只要牢牢記住這一點就好。」魔女微笑著說道，她臉上洋溢的幸福和愛讓任何人都無法不被感染，任何人都無限的感慨惋惜為何自已不是她的所愛。  
「接下來⋯就是最終了。」魔女嘴唇微動下輕聲自語道。  
她抬頭望向天空，閉上眼睛做好心理準備，雖然心中其實並不感到恐懼。這將是她在這個世界上為了死神所作的最後一件事，因為愛他而必須要做的。  
"我就要離開了，不過我不痛苦、也不寂寞，我的心很溫和。雖然我是惡、妖魔、魔女，但是我很溫暖。因為我愛這個人。只要愛上一個人，那顆心就會變暖。不管他是死神，那顆心，都會變得即溫柔、又溫暖。因為心這麼溫暖，感覺這麼幸福，所以我好希望，大家都能夠去愛。也希望每個人，都能在自己所愛的人身上得到回應。如果能夠去愛，並且被那個人所珍惜，那麼，這個世界就會充滿了幸福。在這個世界裏面，沒有人是不幸的。這裡是重要的世界，有我最愛的人。"  
「我們天上的父親，榮耀歸於汝，願汝的王國開門迎接這位罪人。吾在此向汝懺悔罪惡⋯」魔女反常地居然向神祈禱著，而且還是懺悔禱詞，這讓黑鷹的大家都很驚訝。同一時間，那些昏迷的主教們開始幽幽轉醒。眾人的焦點全在這千載難逢的聖言吐露上。  
「吾承認所有過往惡行，求天父原諒。吾願承受作惡的懲罰，願入地獄千百年。吾願以自已代替死神費亞羅廉，求讓吾背負他的罪惡，於地獄中同受其罪。願費亞羅廉的罪能洗淨，原諒他吧，仁慈的天父。吾在此向天父、天界宣布投降，但求饒恕所有和死神的黑暗沾染上關係的人們，吾願同肩負他們的罪。請慈愛的天父聆聽吾這位罪人的告解，請應許吾的祈禱，將吾釘上十字架吧⋯阿們」最後的禱告做完了，那接下來就是犧牲。  
寒光一閃，魔女已經將鐮刀刺入自已的胸口又快速的拔出鐮刀，溫熱的血液飛濺出來，使地上如同開滿彼岸花般。世界第一的大惡女就此殞落，倒臥的她的頭髮如黑色大理花般散落一地，她的面容像是一幅美人春睡圖般安祥。  
一聲極淒厲又悲痛的喊叫響起，一時間大家都認不出那是誰的聲音，直到一個黑影閃過。此刻那緊緊抱住垂死少女的人，為何如此陌生？那位讓多少人聞風喪膽的帝國參謀長、取人性命不眨眼的死神這是在做什麼？他在嘶吼、哭喊、為逝去的生命哀痛欲絕。這一幕為何如此淒涼傷感，是因為那個女孩要死了？明明好人的各位對她了解的少、而且她方才還與他們為敵，可為什麼面對這場景他們也感到心如刀割呢？  
「嘉德露絲！嘉德露絲！嘉德露絲！你為什麼要這樣？為什麼！？」昔日低沉的嗓音如今卻高了好幾個八度地不斷呼喊著重傷的心愛之人。  
阿亞納米雙膝跪地，托起癱軟無力的魔女，心中的悲痛越加增。溫熱的血流成河，蒼白在佔據她的臉色。  
「親⋯愛的⋯別⋯難過⋯」嘴裏鮮血直吐卻還是費力地擠出話來。  
「你為什麼要這樣？你怎麼可以這樣？」愛憐地撫摸那滑嫩肌膚，既使白色的手套已沾滿血跡，他還是一直不停地摸著那張如花兒般美的小臉。  
「我⋯所做⋯的一切⋯都是⋯為了⋯你⋯和⋯我」魔女的話語越來越間隔加大，她的時間不多了。  
「我不要這樣的！我從來沒有要這樣的！我只想要和你在一起的⋯為什麼你要這樣？」死神的精神狀態已經面臨崩潰邊緣，情緒感染了無限悲悽。  
在旁人眼中，死神擁抱著少女的ㄧ舉一動之間都流露著溫柔與體貼，這是對一個生命充滿慈愛的表現。因此哪怕這是難以置信的景像也無人插手，因為打斷這個行為是不敬且無人性的。  
鮮紅的血不斷滲出，如河川般流散，火熱的溫度隨著退去，死亡已經快要帶走他的被害者。  
「您⋯曾許我⋯三個⋯願望⋯現⋯在⋯我要⋯許願⋯在我⋯不在後⋯您要⋯活⋯下去⋯不能⋯墜入⋯黑暗⋯深淵⋯最後⋯換⋯您⋯唱歌⋯給⋯我聽⋯吧⋯」魔女藍眼已經無法再保持張開，說話聲也輕如微風撫過，心跳緩慢到要停了。然後⋯她的心臟擠壓了最後一下，退了血色的唇呼出了最後一口氣。  
死神低下他驕傲的頭，埋首在那沒有了脈搏的細白脖子上，感受那猶存餘溫的肌膚和髮絲裡的徐徐幽香。忽然他想起了先前曾靠喂養血液而救活了他心愛的人，他立刻ㄧ咬牙咬破嘴唇湊上去，意圖強灌血給魔女喝。然而這時天上忽然掉下來一水滴正好落在他唇上的傷口，隨即癒合了傷口。這下他似乎明白了這是魔女制止他的行動，卻也讓他精神更加難以承受。  
水滴越來越多，終於成了大雨傾盆而下。一切都和最一開始的那個夢中的情景吻合。惡魔女躺在死神的懷中閉上了眼睛。但有一點是不同於夢的，那就是死神對懷中的逝者是有愛的。魔女已經改寫了原本的未來發展，她是在得到了愛之下而離去的。


	51. Chapter 51

Kapitel 26 (3) 復活和升天

冰冷的雨水浸溼了阿亞納米的軍服，但他感覺不到寒冷，因為他的心中已經凍結了。大雨濕透了他卷髮，臉頰上也被水流洗刷著，他溫暖的淚水被無情地沖走。夏娃死時他沒有哭，雪風死時他沒有哭，可這次他哭了。眼淚這東西他以為是永遠與他無緣的，但如今他的淚水怎麼也止不住。在這場大雨中其他人都彷彿不存在了一般，此刻只有他和他心愛的。  
「你其實還在的對吧？你沒有離開的對吧？」他顫抖的手指搓揉著失去紅潤的唇瓣，然後還是湊上去硬是親吻著那不再熱情歡迎他的小嘴。  
「我的公主你為何不醒來？因為我不是王子嗎？」得不到反應的他繼續瘋癲的自言自語道。  
旁人沒有人敢出聲，沒有人對他說節哀，因為這場景太令人鼻酸了。  
「我的小鳥，歌聲最為優美的你，怎麼會想聽我唱歌呢？」他托起那無力的頭顱，手梳理著那既使濕了也依然柔順的烏黑秀髮。  
「你說我的聲音很低沉、很性感，還教過我唱歌，就那一首歌，你說這首很適合我們⋯你想聽嗎？」持續自已說著話，鼻尖輕磨那慘白無色的臉蛋。  
如陳年老酒般令人沉醉不已的嗓子，只需輕語就能擄獲人心，死神的歌謠開始了：  
「我的愛人有獨特的幽默，會在葬禮上咯咯笑出來，她知曉大家對她有爭議，我該早一點崇拜她的。如果天堂能開口說話，她就是最後真誠的代言人。每個禮拜天越漸空虛，每週都有一個新毒藥。'我們生來為病'你可聽見他們這麼說。我的教會給予不了絕對，她對我說'在房中做禮拜'。我願前往的唯一天堂是當我能和她獨處。我生來就是病了，但我熱愛如此。命令我痊癒吧，阿們、阿們、阿們。領我到教堂去，我會像忠犬般崇拜你的謊言，我會對你告解我的罪惡，而你可磨利你的刀刃。賜予我不朽的死亡，仁慈的神啊，讓我奉獻我的生命。當儀式開始時，再無主人與君王。沒有比我們溫柔的罪孽更甜美的純潔。在那瘋狂和悲哀的人世地間，只有那一刻我是人類，只有那一刻我是清淨的，阿們、阿們、阿們。（注1）」  
這首歌節奏緩慢，只需低沉的嗓音真誠地訴說出歌手對他的女神的愛。他聲線的特點是性感、成熟、渾厚，具有男性魅力，只這一項就能蠱惑人們。這首是心愛的她特意一點一點教會他的，因為她希望能聽他對她唱。這首歌表面上像是對神示以忠誠信仰，但實際上卻是崇拜著不按常理過活的戀人。輕聲唱完後，沒有拍手喝采，因原本該是他忠實聽眾的人是沈默的。  
「你說啊⋯你每天早晨起來時對我說啊，每夜入睡前也說的⋯你輕柔美麗的在我耳邊說⋯我愛你⋯我愛你⋯」臉頰不棄地在細滑的肌膚上蹭來蹭去，訴說著遲來的愛語。  
然，愛將予奇蹟。古老的魔法將被印驗。神將遵循祂所立下的誓約。  
原本持續降下豪雨的陰天在此時忽然停止了，密佈的烏雲散去，空中開了一個大圓，金黃的強光照耀著大地上悲悽的一幕。當旁人都反射地閉眼或手遮擋光線，只有死神依然不為所動地抱緊懷中心愛的她。絲毫沒有感覺聖光正寵罩著他，甚至身體都已飄浮飛越到了雲端上，縱然溫暖的光環繞著他也溫暖不了他的內心。他只顧著擁緊懷中的寶貝，哪怕天崩地裂世界末日他也不放手。  
「親愛的⋯親愛的！」沈浸在悲傷中的死神聞聲不動，因為他已經拒絕再相信奇蹟，他的心累了。  
「吾愛⋯阿亞？費亞？我在叫你你都沒聽到嗎？！」輕柔的樂曲般的聲音原本還耐著性子溫和地呼喚他，卻屢屢得不到阿亞納米的注意，終於實在忍不住了只好用比較激烈的語氣大聲叫他。  
被兇惡的語調給驚心動魄了才終於從悲傷中睜開眼睛，望向如同童話故事睡美人般的情境。懷中的人兒原本死白的面色不只恢復了如花朵綻放的嬌艷，她的容貌還更顯的姣麗可人，藍眼中的流光溢彩的風情更是動人心弦。似乎是因為方才動氣罵人的關係，臉頰染上可愛的粉桃色，細弧的眉微蹙，水藍藍的眼睛直直望著他瞧。  
「我的愛⋯我的愛啊！」喜極魂飛的死神大手激動地擠掐著懷裡的嬌軀，極罕見地大聲疾呼著他的愛人。  
「哭什麼哭啊！主人才沒死呢！你這傢伙是帥哥就別一把鼻涕一把眼淚地哭喪！這樣給眾家臣民們看到了人家都要看笑話了！」久違的大蟒蛇瓦潔特難得開口道。雖然它沒現出實體卻仍然以手環狀發聲，且依然是火藥味十足地調侃死神。  
「瓦潔特還是這樣惡口啊⋯你到時要敢在臣子們這般講話，絕對會被主子給抽了。」小青蛇當然也是一慣的順著主子的意，冷冷的提醒大蛇該注意其言詞辭。  
但這一時它們的主子正忙於和死神激烈以唇舌交鋒中，無暇顧及對它們斥責。  
兩條舌頭緊緊攏絡住彼此，似乎要將對方給全部吃拆入腹般的氣勢般的激吻。死神擁著懷裡玉質嬌姿的美人，貪婪地吸取那溫暖小嘴裡的一切甜蜜，唯有和那滑嫩的小舌相互纏繞才能證明他懷中的她是確實活著的。有她與沒她的差別就猶如富有的國王比上一無所有的乞丐一般。激烈瘋狂的品嚐了那芳香四溢、甘甜可口的女人滋味，彷彿過了一世紀般長久後好不容易才在魔女的推拒下分開了。二者之間四目相望著，眼中的愛與情表露無遺，二位非人的存在如此真切地相互渴望著，實在叫人好生羨慕。  
「我的好公主，我美麗的花兒，你怎麼能不顧自已的性命，就為了我⋯」被萬萬人所懼怕的死神這時是無比愛憐且疼惜的輕擁著他懷中的愛人，不捨地摸著那粉嫩的小白臉。  
「我的王子殿下啊，為了保護你，我命不足惜⋯」幾次為了死神豁出性命的魔女柔情似水的用她的小手在死神那自寒冰中雕塑出來的俊臉上安慰的撫摸著。  
交換了愛誓言的二人望著對方的眼神更加如同迷失在如夢似幻的天堂中，額貼額、眉印眉、鼻碰鼻、若沒有接下來的不識趣的打斷的話，他們該是連唇舌都密不可分了。  
在他們又陷入纏綿之際時，在他們的身後泰德一群人也全都被召喚到天界來了。七鬼神和雙神瞳的持有者還有黑鷹部隊全員到齊，但所有人一時間內都不理解何以會來到這裡，紛紛轉動腦袋到處張望著。正當黑鷹的其餘人發現死神和魔女也在，正要興奮地飛奔過去時卻被忽然爆發出的道道光芒給震住了腳步。  
他們頭上方一陣光華燦爛，金色的聖光從不遠處的大門照射到他們身上。不同於澤雷之地的大門那麼威震人心到了會恐懼的地步，這扇大門給人的感覺是純淨高上的神聖感。白金雙色相交而成，上上下下皆有數座的聖潔的天使像點綴著，他們展開著雄偉雪白的翅膀、手持長長金號角，神情莊重高貴、彷彿能聽見他們吹奏著莊嚴肅穆的聖樂。純藍的天空和純白的雲朵為背景，這座金光耀眼的大門被襯托得更為光彩聖氣。此處正是天界的入口，也是凡人口中的天國大門、極樂世界、銀之城，而此刻它正是為了迎接和天界脫不了關係的眾位人物。  
「這裡是天界⋯但是我們怎麼會到達這？」死神一眼就認出他們是離開了下面的人界來到了天界，可他卻不理解為什麼他們兩個會上到這裡來。歷時一千年，他從來沒有想過會再次進入天界的領域。  
「當然是天界長者請我們來的啊。」魔女倒是沒什麼驚訝表情，一副冷冷不削的態度注視著那對眾多人來說是一生所求的夢想大門。  
「那怎麼可能？我已經是墜入黑暗的存在，怎麼能再回到天界來？」死神聞後，更是不可置信地連連質問道。  
「不，你已不再是了，因為罪惡已經洗清了。而且那都是按照上帝自已所定下的法則，也因此上帝才讓我們一同前來這。」魔女這裡因向著他才一改冷面孔，溫柔嬌嬌地抱著他，全然一改剛才的態度。  
「所以，就讓我們一起去面見神吧⋯⋯」魔女牽起死神的手，抬頭挺胸地一副驕傲的神情跨過了華麗天堂的大門。當她腳才一跨過門檻，奇異的事發生了。原本她那一身黑的軍袍竟忽然被金光所包圍，隨後凝聚成前所未見的華美之姿容。  
不同於黑紗寶石裙那般胸前大開和下襬露腿的爆人眼珠扮相，這套衣服走的是保守風全不走漏任何一寸肌膚。除臉部、手部外，看不到一絲魔女的身體。然，那被滾金邊的高領所遮蔽的細白天鵝頸、牡丹花圖案下包裹的飽滿圓挺的胸部和搖的令人心癢的妙臀，卻比裸露更加有種致命的吸引力。那窈窕體態被純金掐成的細絲所縫織的鳳凰金御袍給包裹著，金御服上頭的鳳凰全是由珍貴寶石所描繪出來的。展翅翱翔的白金色羽毛是金片和珍珠、紅腹部是紅寶石和珊瑚、彩色多變的尾巴是翡翠玉和藍寶石，配上銀亮的銀絲如同鳳凰飛翔在祥雲中一般。金織布上除繡有百隻鳳凰外，還有粉紅的大朵朵牡丹花由粉鑽和翠玉所構成，富貴榮華非凡。中間妖嬈的細腰是被繫上了尊貴神聖象徵的紫色摻金絲的絹帶，佩有小白貝殼、珍珠排列成如水波浪花般的圖案。隨著動作和光線照下，真是紫醉金迷的模樣，這長帶係在背後成一大蝴蝶結再垂下兩條飄搖飛帶，猶如一隻真彩蝶在拍翅。這條帶正好勾勒出女人凹凸有致的身材，那弧度彎曲的纖腰恰好顯現出豐圓的胸臀。御服從臀部的身后裙下襬處則由金轉藍，變成繡上數百根長長的孔雀尾巴羽毛。黃綠細毛包裹著淺棕的圓，最中有藍和靛的深淺層次的顏色隨光照下不斷變換著，比活生生的孔雀還要來得更閃耀活躍。唐代曾有安樂公主的百鳥裙，可神祖這件是百鳳裙，以自古代最尊貴納石失布料為底就已經讓檔次還要更高出許多，恐怕那嬌蠻的公主要是一見也是要自嘆不如。再來，這衣服高領長袖又無衩，全身包的緊緊地一絲除臉和雙手的皮膚有露出外。卻還是藏不住那美妙的身體曲線，反而更令人想入非非，神聖又墮落、高潔又淫蕩。還有那一雙如柔荑般的小手手背上和手掌心裡都有手繪的彩紋身，那金炫的顏料所繪有的孔雀和荷花繁雜交織錯綜複雜叫人眼花瞭亂。以往因情緒激動而會伸長如利矛般的十指指甲，也由黑變金加上花與卷藤的圖案。  
衣襬下方則也非光腳或是那一慣的西洋高跟鞋，反而是一雙也別具特色的鞋。她的小巧玉足蹬著同樣是鳳凰繡織的7寸高的花盆底鞋，鞋面上刺繡了飾珠掛穗，再鑲飾了七彩琉璃、串串珍珠、各色寶石等綴成的花紋。如金御服一般的一對五彩鳳凰，鳳首昂起，走動時高貴嫻雅，風韻非凡。稱的上是足下牡丹盛開，彩蝶翩翩的一番景象。  
然而這上訴的一切若不提她頭頂上的裝戴那可就破壞了整體造型。一改先前她所撐起的高高髮盤頭和金鳳凰在中的珍石髮飾髮簪，這回整頭長髮放下只頂了一座諾大的皇冠，黃金圓冠為底、而上面的一番高聳的景象更勝以往。前額金圓有顆顆璀璨鑽石綴飾，上有色彩斑斕的琉璃所鑄造的五爪翔龍延伸身體如在飛舞般，龍邊旁是被各樣花朵造型的黃金簪子髮飾所簇擁之下給團團包圍。有牡丹玫瑰百合櫻花桃花茶花等各項花卉由粉鑽、紅玉髓、瑪瑙、芙蓉石、石榴石形成漸層色彩的赤紅和粉紅。而在飛龍之上更還有另一番華貴的景象，那就是不可或缺的鳳凰。這隻鳳凰的姿態更為威風權貴，展翅揚首似在舞動著九條長尾，堪稱是如言道： "鳳凰來舞，儀表非凡"。站立著的鳳凰身上的羽毛根根分明、色彩鮮明，宛若活生生一般隨時都可能拍翅飛翔。注視久了居然會覺得那一龍一鳳如同有生命一般也在注視著你，有一種感覺被遠古偉大的存在給直視著靈魂深處。  
配合著這一身彩繡輝煌、恍若神妃仙子的打扮，魔女的絕美臉蛋上也難得畫上了彩妝。白粉和腮紅似乎使得她的臉色更添一股隔絕人性的孤高感，被眼線的黑底銀粉勾勒出更魔魅的眼睛再加上眼尾處畫有的鮮紅和蔚藍的彩繪與金粉的眼影配合的華美貴氣。那雙迷惑無數人們的眼瞳如今現出原型，已然是一雙伺機而動的蛇瞳。尖長的瞳孔居然還是紫色的，宛若是將阿亞納米的眼瞳包覆在她的眼中一般。完全宣告著她已退去凡胎恢復為非人的蛇蠍魔物，那存在本身就已大大撼動了這最高最神聖的天界。  
在眾人一片驚訝與讚嘆之中，魔女微微側身回頭過來，輕啟那紅如毒蘋果般的唇瓣邪犽地說：「同吾去見長者吧！」  
那言論之中所透露出的對神的輕蔑和傲慢使聽者都感受到她的可怕之處，對於至高無上的天界長者居然能如此的態度。誰也沒有答話，就連阿亞納米也退居後方不敢與她同行，只因她的存在讓人感到非常陌生和遙遠。半會兒魔女便發現大家對她的疏遠，便又轉過身來正面對視阿亞納米，那一回璇的動作裡牽動了她那一身頭的裝容是一片的耀金浮華近乎要閃瞎人眼。可這麼一個畫面看在阿亞納米眼裏卻像是觀看一幅美麗的夢境般，只見她伸出那浮紋滿布的手，唇輕語道：「吾愛吾王吾夫。」頓時讓他被這樣就牽引了身體向前邁進，然後一把握住了魔女的手共同一行。黑鷹眾人一見上司毅然決然的接手了魔女的邀請，也一同追了上去不斷朝著天界的更深處前進。  
似乎是有種一直往上爬升或者說是身體很輕盈飄飄的感覺，不知不覺間他們來到了白雲浮浮的夢幻美景般的地方。猶如那些大教堂天頂上由文藝復興時代的大師所繪製的景象般，金雲藍天的背景下那裡聳立著天空的王座。真正的神之家，天上的聖殿，全能的上帝的御座，主的聖地。然，隨著那裝扮同能媲美教堂裏的金碧輝煌壁畫的魔女不斷接近的腳步，將為這天之高地帶來巨大的震盪。  
聖域已然被邪魔歪道給入侵了，天堂已被陰影籠罩了。恐怖的食人牛鬼蛇神，禍亂人世的魑魅魍魎將為這聖堂帶來災惡。邪惡與正義、光明與黑暗的衝突即將引爆。是即將讓神應證祂自已那句詩篇裡的話， "縱然行過死蔭的幽谷也不怕災害"。  
那潔白的王座和後面的聖潔天使所陪襯的正是天界最高統治者，是地球上千萬人們所敬拜信仰的對象，三大宗教的首領。明明近在眼前卻彷彿又有種遙遠的感覺，身著白服的金髮男人的身型，可臉的面貌卻看不清。但祂依然散發出強大的神聖光環，耀眼高貴的遠超越了巴魯斯布魯克教會和七鬼神的威壓感。教會的主教們在保持著一段距離下已立刻先行尊敬地跪下了，泰德和櫻花遲疑了一下後發現手中的瞳們的情緒反應告訴他們也該一同行禮致敬，而米卡杰見此也跟著照辦。唯一沒有動作的就是黑鷹一群和魔女，阿亞納米平靜地望著他的造物主對比後方相當不自在的部下們，尤其是身為消魂的葛城更是臉色凝重。可魔女卻毫無顧忌地一直走向前去直逼王座，就在她要一腳踏上王座下的階梯時，上空忽然出現了眾多的天使們朝她對準了手中的武器。  
「嘉德露斯！」這場景瞬間激起了阿亞納米關於夏娃的死時記憶，他擔心的喊了出來並沖上去。  
可他只跑了一步而已，就只見魔女舉起她的左手像是在揮開蟲子般的動作後，那些天使們全都像是被吸住了一般直接遭壓制在雲海地上。是使用了什麼能力將天使們打倒的，明明就只是連眨眼的時間都沒有的一瞬，而且竟然還是在長者的面前。此舉震驚了在場人士們，大家全都倒抽一口氣，夾帶著幾聲的驚呼，但在他們能出聲前，有一聲威嚴又強大的怒斥傳來。  
「大膽！莉莉絲你居然在天界動武！是想宣戰嗎？」開口的正是坐在王座上的長者，祂雖然維持著坐姿但所發動的氣場震盪了整個天界。  
意想不到的是魔女並未有任何激動的反應，那雙藍的媚人的眼睛完全沒有生氣，居然是快樂的情緒。  
「誰讓他等那麼冲，某處今天可是聖誕節啊，該開心歡樂一點啊！」黑聖女笑的如收到夢寐以求的禮物的孩子一般。  
沒錯，要如聖誕歌曲所唱頌的那般，要人世平和，要賦予寬恕和仁慈，要歡樂喜悅。

祝大家新年快樂！  
（注1）Take me to church


End file.
